L'homme de la tourbière
by Dyloa
Summary: Zoro Roronoa ne se doutait pas à quel point sa vie allait changer, le jour où il alla visiter le chantier de fouilles archéologiques de son amie Robin. Mais la découverte d'un corps humain vieux de quatre siècles suffit à chambouler toutes ses convictions, et à fissurer la carapace qu'il s'est forgée durant toutes ces années. UA moderne et YAOI, vous êtes prévenus !
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello hello, amis lecteurs ! Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que j'ai terminé The past is the past and the future is me, mais le ZoSan me manquait déjà, alors me revoici avec un petit UA ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Ah, et One Piece ne m'appartient évidemment pas.**

Le vent soufflait sur le plateau des Hautes-Fagnes, et la température était anormalement froide pour un mois de septembre. Zoro rentra un peu plus la tête entre ses épaules, cherchant à s'enfoncer jusqu'au nez dans le col de son manteau. Ses bottes s'enfonçaient à chaque pas dans le sol spongieux de la tourbière, et produisaient un affreux bruit de succion à chaque fois qu'il levait le pied. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici, déjà ? C'était vraiment une idée _débile_ d'avoir accepté cette invitation…

\- Oh, arrête un peu de grommeler, Zoro ! s'énerva Nami, quelques pas devant lui. On y est presque et, comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne te fera pas de mal de prendre un peu l'air !

Zoro se renfrogna. Cet été-là, il avait manqué sa chance de battre Mihawk, le champion du monde de kendo, et de lui voler son titre. Il en avait été tellement frustré qu'il avait réclamé un deuxième combat après le tournoi, mais cette fois-ci avec de vraies épées. Mihawk avait accepté, contre toute attente. Mais le combat ne s'était pas du tout passé comme Zoro l'avait prévu : Mihawk l'avait humilié complètement en utilisant dans un premier temps un tout petit couteau, presque un coupe-papier, pour contrer ses attaques – et quand enfin il avait daigné sortir son sabre, il lui avait suffi d'un mouvement pour infliger à Zoro une blessure qui l'avait mis KO. Le champion national de kendo s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, avec des points de suture sur l'entièreté du torse, et la promesse d'une cicatrice qui lui rappellerait à vie son humiliation.

Pourquoi, dès lors, ses amis ne le laissaient-ils pas ruminer sa honte et sa rage chez lui, comme il l'avait fait ces derniers mois ? Non, au lieu de ça, il fallait qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui, et le poussent à sortir, à _s'aérer_ un peu… Peuh. Ce n'était pas en pataugeant dans la gadoue des Hautes-Fagnes qu'il allait faire des progrès en kendo. Tout le temps perdu ici était du temps en moins pour s'entraîner ! Mais il n'avait pas pu refuser, pas quand Nami lui avait promis qu'elle réduirait sa dette (assez colossale, il fallait bien l'avouer) s'il venait avec elle.

\- Robiiiiin ! héla justement la rouquine, faisant de grands gestes du bras. C'est nous !

Zoro et Nami venaient en effet de pénétrer dans la zone de fouilles archéologiques que menaient actuellement leur amie à tous les deux, Nico Robin. Plusieurs personnes étaient occupées à travailler, creusant la tourbe à grands coups de pelles, de pioches et de bêches, et la chef de chantier suivait leurs progrès, accroupie près de la tranchée. Elle leva la tête en entendant son nom, et esquissa un grand sourire en reconnaissant les deux visiteurs.

\- Nami ! Zoro ! Merci d'être venus ! Ça n'a pas été trop difficile pour trouver ? leur demanda-t-elle, se mettant debout pour aller à leur rencontre.

\- C'est vrai que dans le genre « trou perdu », on peut difficilement faire mieux… ronchonna Zoro, s'attirant un coup de coude fulgurant de la part de la rousse.

\- Non, ça allait, j'ai gardé un œil sur notre sabreur préféré pour qu'il ne puisse pas se perdre, répondit Nami avec un sourire moqueur.

Robin pouffa de rire, tandis que Zoro fusillait les deux femmes du regard.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne jusqu'ici ? Vous avez trouvé autre chose ? continua la rousse.

La raison de ces fouilles, en effet, avait été la découverte fortuite d'une botte en cuir, parfaitement conservée, dans la tourbière. En effet, la tourbe étant constamment saturée en eau et très pauvre en oxygène, elle constituait un milieu anaérobie qui empêchait la décomposition des matières organiques, et permettait de retrouver des objets vieux de plusieurs siècles, mais en parfait état de conservation.

\- Oui, on a retrouvé aussi une sacoche en cuir, elle aussi en très bon état ! Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas tarder à retrouver le corps… révéla Robin avec un sourire confiant. Si mon hypothèse est bonne, notre individu aurait d'abord perdu sa botte, puis abandonné son sac, et aurait fini par tomber et mourir quelque part par ici. J'ai hâte de pouvoir établir les causes du décès. Peut-être était-il grièvement blessé, ou bien très malade…

Zoro et Nami échangèrent un regard entendu : Robin était toujours aussi morbide. Mais il fallait sans doute ça, pour travailler en permanence avec des vieux os.

\- Et tu as déjà une idée de datation ? reprit Nami avec un sourire un peu forcé.

\- Oh, on n'a pas encore les résultats du labo concernant la botte, mais à en juger par son style et sa facture, je dirais qu'elle doit remonter au XVIIème siècle.

\- Ouah ! Tu te rends compte, Zoro ? Vous allez peut-être découvrir un cadavre vieux de quatre siècles ! fit Nami.

\- Quoi, tu ne restes pas ? fit le sabreur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nope, on m'attend à la station météorologique, répondit Nami. Ils ont enregistré d'étranges perturbations, et ont demandé mon avis d'expert. Mais j'ai promis à Robin que je lui prêterais tes gros bras pour son chantier, tant que j'étais dans la région !

\- Hey ! Tu m'avais dit qu'on _visiterait_ le chantier de Robin, pas que je devrais travailler ! Espèce de sorcière ! protesta Zoro. Tu ne peux pas louer mes services quand ça te chante, sans même m'en parler avant !

\- Pense à ta dette, Zoro, pense à ta dette…

Zoro grommela encore un peu pour la forme, tandis que Robin suivait l'échange d'un œil amusé. Finalement, Nami se pencha pour faire la bise à son amie, et donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule du sabreur.

\- Bon ! Je vous laisse. Terminez peut-être un peu plus tôt, ce soir, parce qu'il y aura tempête… Et ce sera fameux !

\- Merci, Nami, on s'en souviendra, répondit l'archéologue.

La météorologiste repartit ainsi par où elle était venue, et Robin se tourna vers Zoro avec une lueur dans les yeux.

\- Bien. Et si on s'y mettait ?

~~oOo~~

Une heure plus tard, Zoro n'avait plus seulement dix centimètres de boue collés sous chaque semelle, mais carrément de la boue jusqu'aux coudes. Sans exagération. Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, passa une main sur son visage en sueur (étalant de la boue sur ses joues sans le savoir) et héla Robin, toujours accroupie au bord de la tranchée.

\- Hey, Robin ! Jusqu'où exactement tu veux qu'on creuse ? Si on continue encore, on ne va plus parvenir à ressortir du trou, à la fin !

Un murmure d'assentiment s'éleva des autres ouvriers, et Robin se pencha pour estimer la profondeur.

\- Mmh, oui, je pense qu'il serait inutile pour l'instant de creuser plus profond… Mais puisque, visiblement, il n'y a rien dans ce secteur, je vous demanderai alors d'élargir encore la tranchée de chaque côté.

\- Encore ? Tu crois pas que t'abuses, un peu ? grogna le sabreur. Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour ça, je signale !

\- Je suis persuadée que notre cadavre se trouve là, tout près ! Je te demande juste encore un peu de patience ! Ou alors, tu vas me dire que le champion national de kendo n'a pas l'endurance nécessaire pour donner quelques petits coups de pioche ? insinua Robin.

La remise en question de ses capacités physiques suffit pour que Zoro, piqué au vif, se remette à piocher à un rythme endiablé. Mais il dut bientôt s'arrêter, car l'un des autres ouvriers (celui qui pelletait au fur et à mesure la terre s'accumulant aux pieds du sabreur) posa une main sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'abattre l'outil qu'il levait au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Oh, attends, attends ! Je vois quelque chose ! dit-il.

Et effectivement, devant eux, au milieu de la paroi tourbeuse, on pouvait voir une tache blanchâtre, révélée après que Zoro ait détaché sa précédente motte de terre. Prenant la truelle qu'il gardait glissée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, l'ouvrier gratta tout autour de la tache, dégageant petit à petit ce qui semblait être… un pied.

\- Miss Nico ! On l'a trouvé !

~~oOo~~

Le cadavre était celui d'un homme, assez jeune (plus ou moins l'âge de Zoro), habillé avec des vêtements de voyage (à en juger par sa grande cape à capuche), et qui visiblement avait été tué d'une balle dans le dos. Quand Zoro avait manifesté sa surprise à ce sujet (« Ah bon, ils avaient déjà des flingues, au XVIIème siècle ? »), Robin l'avait toisé avec un agacement visible (« Ils avaient des _pistolets_ et des _mousquets_ , oui. On parle du XVIIème siècle, pas de la Préhistoire, Zoro ! »). Mais ce qui était surtout étonnant, c'était l'état de conservation du corps en lui-même.

Comme Robin avait tenté de le lui expliquer (même si la moitié de l'explication lui était passée au-dessus de la tête), les corps retrouvés dans les tourbières subissaient assez souvent un procédé de momification naturelle, qui desséchait et tannait leur peau. A l'inverse, les os étaient rarement conservés, car l'acidité de la tourbe avait tendance à les dissoudre. Et pourtant, rien de tout ça avec le mystérieux inconnu du XVIIème siècle. Sa peau était pâle, d'une blancheur de lait. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient peut-être un peu secs, mais rien qu'un bon après-shampooing ne puisse régler. Ses lèvres bleuies étaient pleines et charnues, comme une promesse de baiser. En définitive, si l'on omettait sa botte perdue, sa balle dans le dos et la boue qui le recouvrait, on aurait dit que l'homme s'était tout simplement endormi, et allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.

Robin et lui se trouvaient à présent au laboratoire, à l'abri de la tempête qui faisait rage dehors. Ils avaient découpé une gangue de terre tout autour du cadavre pour pouvoir le transporter, et une fois bien au chaud sous un toit, ils avaient pu détacher la tourbe qui le recouvrait petit à petit, avec mille précautions. Enfin, relativement au chaud, car la température qui régnait dans le laboratoire n'était pas franchement tropicale – mais Robin lui avait expliqué que c'était nécessaire, donc il n'avait rien dit. L'extraction du corps avait été une opération vraiment fascinante, chaque centimètre carré de peau dévoilé avec une lenteur infinie (quand Zoro avait aperçu les sourcils enroulés de l'individu, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire – pas étonnant qu'on lui ait tiré dessus avec une telle cible au milieu de la figure !), et maintenant le résultat se trouvait devant eux, exposé entièrement.

\- Incroyable… murmura Robin. Les vêtements me confirment qu'il date bien du XVIIème siècle, et pourtant, on croirait qu'il est mort hier !

Zoro hocha la tête, impressionné malgré lui.

\- Oh, comme j'aimerais qu'il puisse se réveiller pour nous raconter son histoire…

\- Hey, Robin. On dirait qu'il tient quelque chose dans sa main, tu as vu ? fit remarquer le sabreur, qui venait d'apercevoir quelque chose dépasser du poing crispé de l'individu.

Les mains du cadavre étaient blanches et fines, avec de longs doigts. A cause de son séjour sous terre, la tourbe s'était incrustée sous ses ongles, mais on voyait néanmoins que ceux-ci étaient parfaitement limés – l'homme du passé prenait visiblement soin de ses mains. L'une d'entre elles était crispée sur sa poitrine, sans doute à cause de la souffrance, tandis que l'autre agrippait ce mystérieux objet. Et pourtant, son visage n'était pas grimaçant, ou même crispé – on aurait même dit qu'il souriait légèrement. Était-ce inquiétant que Zoro le trouve presque séduisant ?

\- Lui ouvrir la main sans autre forme de procès serait une fort mauvaise idée, lui répondit Robin, le faisant sursauter. Même si les os ne semblent pas s'être dissous dans ce cas-ci (un miracle, de nouveau), ils sont certainement fragilisés. Mais on pourrait passer sa main aux rayons X pour savoir ce qu'elle contient.

\- Ou-oui, bonne idée, fit Zoro, se sentant coupable d'avoir pensé un seul instant qu'un mort pouvait être séduisant.

Zoro n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité. Lui-même avait déjà été en couple avec un homme (son ami d'enfance, Saga) et avec plusieurs filles, sans éprouver de préférence pour l'un ou l'autre sexe. On pouvait le qualifier de bisexuel, si on voulait, mais Zoro préférait dire qu'il était attiré par une personne pour qui elle était, son caractère, son esprit, plutôt que par _ce qu'_ elle était. Il n'empêche, l'homme du XVIIème siècle était mort depuis bien longtemps, et il paraissait inconvenant d'en faire un objet de fantasme.

Tout en suivant Robin, et en poussant la table à roulettes sur laquelle gisait le cadavre jusqu'au scanner, le sabreur jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit noire (avec l'excitation de la découverte, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, et il devait sans doute être fort tard) et la tempête était à son comble. Zoro se demanda un instant ce que Nami avait voulu dire en parlant « d'étranges perturbations ». Il espérait en tous cas qu'elle soit bien à l'abri, elle aussi, car il ne devait certainement pas faire bon d'être dehors avec un temps pareil !

\- Prêt, Zoro ? fit Robin en le ramenant au présent.

\- Ah, oui oui. Prêt, confirma le sabreur, impatient de savoir ce que cet homme avait pu agripper avec l'énergie du désespoir, juste avant de passer l'arme à gauche.

Finalement, il devrait sans doute remercier la météorologiste de l'avoir traîné dans les Hautes-Fagnes aujourd'hui. Il ne regrettait certainement pas sa journée !

Mais juste au moment où Robin actionnait le scanner, il y eut un claquement sec, et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup. L'archéologue poussa un petit cri de surprise, et recula d'un pas, tandis que le scanner commençait à grésiller et à émettre une odeur de brûlé caractéristique. Quelques éclairs jaillirent de la machine, rappelant à Zoro les éclairs qu'il avait vus dehors un instant plus tôt. Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de bouger, de s'éloigner, mais il n'y parvenait pas, étrangement fasciné par le spectacle.

\- Non ! Le corps va brûler ! fit Robin horrifée, en courant vers la prise pour débrancher le scanner.

Les éclairs et le grésillement n'avaient cessé de s'intensifier, entretemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une explosion de lumière, qui aveugla Zoro un instant, puis plus rien. Le noir absolu. Robin avait tout débranché.

Le silence était seulement interrompu par sa respiration laborieuse, et le sabreur ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si ça allait, quand une autre voix s'éleva dans l'obscurité.

\- Où… Où suis-je ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello hello ! Alors, tout d'abord, merci à ceux ou celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! Et merci aussi à jujud'abricot d'avoir mis cette fic dans ses favoris dès le premier chapitre :D  
**

 **Kupicar: la station scientifique dans laquelle se trouve le laboratoire appartient à l'Université de Liège, et est située sur le lieu-dit du Mont-Rigi dans les Hautes-Fagnes. C'est donc à l'Est de la Belgique, près de la frontière allemande.**

 **pickiline: hihihi, je conçois que le pitch soit assez peu courant :-p je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu historique et... voilà ce que ça a donné. Merci en tous cas de donner une chance à cette histoire ! ^^**

 **Moretti: je suis assez inspirée, pour le coup, donc j'essayerai de publier un chapitre tous les dimanches, mais je ne promets rien :-)  
**

 **Pauline et Rineca: eh ben quel enthousiasme ! Merci merci ! =D**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture, et merci encore !**

\- Où… Où suis-je ?

La voix inconnue était celle d'un homme, une voix de baryton un peu rauque. Zoro resta figé un instant, tétanisé face à l'impression que la voix provenait du scanner, et appartenait donc au cadavre. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Le mort était bien mort, et les morts ne parlaient pas. Il devait donc y avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

\- Ohé, y a-t-il quelqu'un ? reprit la voix.

Zoro prit une inspiration, réalisant soudainement qu'il avait retenu sa respiration, et fit quelques pas dans l'obscurité en direction de Robin, qui avait dû avoir la même idée car tous deux rentrèrent bientôt en collision. Heureusement, Zoro avait de bons réflexes, et rattrapa l'archéologue par le coude avant qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Oï, Robin… Je pensais qu'on était seuls dans ce labo ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je le pensais aussi… lui répondit-elle à voix basse. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde devrait déjà être parti depuis longtemps…

\- Eh bien visiblement, on s'est trompé tous les deux. Et je ne sais pas qui d'autre est ici avec nous, mais soit il nous fait une très mauvaise blague, soit il s'est pris une grosse décharge et a le cerveau complètement grillé, grogna Zoro.

\- Qui va là ? fit de nouveau la voix. Et quel est donc ce langage abscons ?

La lumière choisit précisément ce moment-là pour se rétablir, et il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel Robin et Zoro fixèrent sans trop y croire l'homme du XVIIème siècle, toujours aussi sale mais parfaitement réveillé, qui s'était assis sur la table roulante et les dévisageait avec des yeux ronds. Puis, tous les trois se mirent à hurler à l'unisson.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le mort-vivant en tomba de son perchoir, et s'éloigna d'eux à reculons, rampant sur le sol à toute allure.

\- Que… Quelle est donc cette diablerie ?! s'écria-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

\- Zoro… Il parle… Il parle ! murmura Robin, qui commençait à faire sacrément mal au kendoka, à force de lui serrer le bras comme elle le faisait.

\- Pince-moi, je rêve… AOW ! Mais t'étais pas obligée de le faire !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Où suis-je ? bredouilla l'homme du passé, acculé contre un mur et jetant des regards affolés partout autour de lui.

\- Fascinant… Vraiment fascinant… fit Robin en s'approchant de lui.

Mauvaise idée. L'homme se mit à hyperventiler, et se plaqua encore plus contre le mur.

\- Ne… N'approchez pas ! glapit-il, agitant les bras devant lui dans une vaine tentative de la maintenir à distance.

Le mouvement lui arracha un hoquet de douleur, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et l'homme s'affaissa au sol, évanoui. Robin en profita pour se précipiter à ses côtés.

\- Zoro, aide-moi à le transporter ! ordonna-t-elle.

En un clin d'œil, le champion de kendo sortit de sa torpeur et se catapulta à côté d'elle pour l'aider à remettre l'homme du passé sur la table roulante.

\- Il y a des calmants dans la pharmacie de secours. Autant lui en donner une forte dose, pour qu'il dorme jusqu'à demain. Cela nous donnera le temps de le laver et d'extraire la balle qu'il a dans le dos.

\- Que… QUOI ?! Extraire la balle ? Tu ne veux pas appeler un vrai médecin, pour faire ça ? protesta Zoro, un peu dépassé par les évènements. Law, par exemple ?

\- Regarde le temps qu'il fait dehors, Zoro. Law ne va pas se déplacer en pleine nuit alors que la tempête fait rage, repoussa calmement Robin. De plus, il mettrait au moins une heure à arriver, et notre ami ici présent a besoin de soins urgents.

Zoro regarda par la fenêtre d'un air sombre. Effectivement, le vent continuait à hurler à l'extérieur, et la pluie battait la vitre avec férocité. Il soupira et hocha la tête, se rendant aux arguments de Robin.

\- Bon, OK. Elle est où, cette pharmacie ?

~~oOo~~

L'opération avait été éprouvante, pour ainsi dire. Heureusement, Zoro n'avait pas dû faire grand-chose, à part passer les instruments à Robin. L'archéologue semblait savoir parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, et on aurait dit par moments que ses mains se démultipliaient, tant elle était capable de faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Zoro se sentait impressionné malgré lui.

Robin avait commencé par débarrasser l'homme de sa lourde cape, et avait découpé à l'aide de ciseaux son pourpoint noir et la chemise de grosse laine qu'il portait en dessous, le laissant torse nu. Zoro avait froncé les sourcils en constatant la maigreur de l'individu : il avait littéralement la peau sur les os, et on pouvait sans mal compter ses côtes. La peau sous ses vêtements était plus propre que là où elle avait été en contact avec la tourbe, et était si blanche et diaphane que l'on pouvait voir ses veines à travers. Le tout lui donnait un aspect très vulnérable, et presque fragile. Zoro sentit un instinct protecteur s'emparer de lui, avant qu'il ne le chasse en secouant la tête. Il ne connaissait pas ce type, et il ne lui devait rien du tout ! Ce que Robin comptait en faire après, c'était son problème à elle, et pas le sien ! Pour sa part, il avait eu sa dose d'évènements incroyables, et dès qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui, il s'enfermerait à nouveau dans son appartement et reprendrait son entraînement avec joie et soulagement. Et cette fois-ci, Nami aurait beau le menacer de tripler sa dose si ça lui chantait, mais il ne sortirait pas de là avant le prochain tournoi. Point barre !

Avec l'aide du kendoka, Robin avait ensuite retourné l'homme inconscient sur le ventre et avait nettoyé le pourtour de sa blessure, d'abord doucement à l'eau, puis à l'aide d'alcool à 90°. Cela dit, le reste de son corps restait assez crasseux, et après avoir bandé la plaie, Robin s'affala sur une chaise et demanda à Zoro s'il voulait bien se charger lui de le débarbouiller. Après tout, entre hommes, il n'y avait aucune pudeur à avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Zoro ronchonna pour la forme, mais Robin méritait bien de se reposer un peu – il s'empara donc d'une bassine qu'il alla remplir d'eau chaude, et commença à faire une toilette sommaire à l'individu à l'aide d'une serviette en tissu. Il passa ainsi l'ensemble de son dos à l'eau, en essayant de ne pas frotter trop fort. La crasse paraissait bien incrustée dans les pores, mais il faudrait y aller progressivement : après tout, Chopper lui avait raconté (à la suite d'un des stages qu'il avait dû faire pour ses études en médecine) qu'on ne pouvait pas laver tout de suite au savon les clochards qui arrivaient à l'hôpital, de peur que leur peau ne fasse une réaction. Zoro retourna ensuite l'inconnu pour pouvoir lui laver le torse et les bras, et s'arrêta avant de passer à son visage.

A nouveau, l'homme avait l'air paisiblement endormi. La différence majeure était qu'à présent, le souffle léger de sa respiration franchissait le seuil de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et que ses globes oculaires s'agitaient imperceptiblement sous les paupières closes. Trop choqué par le fait que l'homme était revenu à la vie, Zoro n'avait pas pris le temps de noter la couleur de ses yeux, mais il lui semblait qu'ils étaient clairs et lumineux. Quant à ses lèvres, bien qu'elles restent assez blêmes, elles étaient déjà moins bleues qu'avant – tout comme la lunule de ses ongles, comme le sabreur avait pu le constater quelques instants auparavant. En bref, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, l'individu mystérieux paraissait plus vivant – et plus séduisant. Certes, ses sourcils étaient toujours aussi ridicules, mais on finissait par s'y habituer, et cela lui donnait même un petit côté attendrissant. Juste au moment où Zoro tendait la main pour lui dégager le front, ramenant sur le côté ses cheveux emmêlés et sales, l'homme du passé agita les lèvres pour formuler un mot que Zoro n'entendit pas, mais qui suffit à ramener le kendoka à la réalité. Il retira sa main à toute vitesse, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, exactement ?! OK, le mort était à présent vivant, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Zoro pouvait fantasmer sur lui ! Il ne savait ni qui il était, ni d'où il venait, et le pauvre gars serait certainement assez traumatisé en se réveillant dans ce qui, pour lui, était le futur. Et, de toute façon, après la mort de Tashigi, le sabreur avait juré de ne plus se laisser distraire par quelque chose d'aussi futile que des sentiments. Cela faisait à présent trois ans qu'il était célibataire, et il ne s'en portait que mieux ! Alors, ce n'était certainement pas un type bizarre venu tout droit du passé qui allait lui faire changer d'avis ! Non mais !

L'eau de la bassine était devenue grisâtre, entretemps, et Zoro se dit que c'était l'instant rêvé pour faire une pause et aller la re-remplir avec de l'eau propre. En revenant, il vit que Robin s'était endormie sur sa chaise, et qu'elle frissonnait dans son sommeil. Ne pouvant empêcher un petit sourire en coin d'étirer ses lèvres à la vue de ce spectacle, Zoro alla chercher son lourd manteau d'hiver et le laisser tomber sur l'archéologue, qui se relaxa imperceptiblement. Mission accomplie. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à laver la figure du Sourcils-en-vrille (comme il avait décidé de le surnommer à partir de maintenant), et puis… Le sabreur grimaça et tira la langue en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait oublié, et qu'il devait encore nettoyer. Evidemment, il avait fallu que cet énergumène préhistorique fasse un effort tout particulier pour avoir des pieds noirs de saleté ! C'était bien sa veine !

~~oOo~~

Zoro avait fini par s'assoupir à son tour, assis par terre et adossé contre un mur du labo. Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le tira du sommeil, et (comme il se doit en de telles circonstances), ce fut avec une certaine mauvaise humeur qu'il décrocha.

\- Ouais ? grogna-t-il, les yeux encore fermés.

\- Zoro ? Tu es où, là ?! Je ne t'ai vu pas à l'auberge, ce matin, et quand j'ai demandé aux hommes de Robin ton numéro de chambre pour venir te secouer, ils m'ont dit que ni toi ni elle n'étiez venus vous coucher de toute la nuit ! Et en plus, tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages ! Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?!

Il fallut un certain temps pour que la question traverse les brumes de son cerveau, et que Zoro se remémore des évènements de la veille.

\- Ohlà, du calme... On a juste passé la nuit au labo, Robin et moi, répondit-il en se redressant. Et toi ? Tu en es où, là?

\- J'ai fini de petit-déjeuner, et je m'apprêtais à venir te chercher par la peau du cou pour te ramener à Liège, grogna Nami au bout du fil. Ugh, ne me refaites jamais une frayeur pareille… J'ai cru que vous aviez passé la nuit dehors, avec le temps qu'il a fait !

\- Eh, on n'est pas complètement inconscients, non plus, fit Zoro en levant les yeux au ciel. On n'a juste pas vu passer le temps, et on a fini par s'endormir ici, rien de plus.

\- Bon, tant mieux. Vous avez trouvé le corps, alors ? C'était comment ?

Zoro jeta un regard en direction de Robin, qui était également réveillée et lui adressa un petit sourire, toujours emmitouflée dans son manteau. Puis il tourna la tête en direction de la table de travail, espérant durant un bref instant que tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar… et réalisant avec un certain abattement que l'homme blond qui s'y trouvait couché était bien réel, et que sa cage thoracique se soulevait bel et bien au rythme de sa respiration.

\- Zoro ? s'inquiéta Nami suite à ce silence prolongé.

\- Euh, ouais, on a trouvé le corps, ouais, répondit-il précipitamment. Mais ce serait trop long à t'expliquer… Il vaut mieux que tu voies par toi-même, je crois.

\- A ce point-là ? Bon, j'arrive. Le temps de me brosser les dents et je vous rejoins, OK ?

\- Fais au plus vite, s'il-te-plaît. A tout de suite !

Zoro raccrocha, et lança à nouveau un regard éperdu en direction de Robin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient sensés faire, maintenant ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Ce chapitre un peu plus tôt parce que demain va être une journée bien remplie et que je n'aurais sans doute pas eu le temps de le faire. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, en plus vous avez droit au point de vue de Sanji ! ^^ Eh oui, je vous gâte pour la St-Nicolas ;-)  
Encore merci à pickiline, jujud'abricot, Pauline et Rineca, RoronoaAgathou, new fan et Cactusapin pour leurs reviews enthousiasmes ! =D Vous êtes adorables !  
**

Lorsque Sanji était revenu à lui, c'était pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec les visages curieux de deux charmantes demoiselles, une brune et une rousse, penchées sur lui. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, puis laissa un sourire charmeur se glisser sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh, vision céleste… murmura-t-il avec ravissement. Suis-je au Paradis, et êtes-vous les anges chargés de m'accueillir dans les cieux ?

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard perplexe, tandis qu'un reniflement de mépris se faisait entendre un peu plus loin, surprenant Sanji et lui faisant tourner la tête en direction du bruit.

\- Juste ce qu'il nous manquait ! déclara l'homme qui était sans doute à l'origine du bruit insultant, et qui toisait à présent Sanji d'un regard narquois. En plus de tout le reste, il a fallu qu'on tombe sur un joli cœur !

Sanji aurait voulu lui rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais il était resté bouche bée en voyant la chevelure verte de l'individu. Oui oui, verte. Pas blonde, pas brune, pas noire : verte. Ce qui n'était pas une couleur franchement normale, pour être honnête.

\- E-êtes-vous un elfe ? bégaya-t-il, complètement ahuri.

\- DE QUOI ?! s'emporta l'homme aux cheveux verts, tandis que les deux demoiselles pouffaient de rire. Un ELFE ? Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?!

\- Ignorez-le donc, intervint la brune après avoir repris son sérieux. Dites-moi plutôt, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Sanji fronça les sourcils, considérant la question, et soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. L'obscurité dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, les deux voix utilisant des mots étranges, et soudain la lumière, blanche et aveuglante, qui lui avait révélé l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Un endroit curieux, rempli d'objets mystérieux, et éclairé sans qu'aucune bougie ne soit visible. De plus, les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient (la jeune femme brune et l'homme aux cheveux verts) portaient des vêtements très singuliers également. Avec un hoquet d'effroi, Sanji chercha à se redresser, et une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla aussitôt l'omoplate gauche, le forçant à se recoucher. Mais cela avait suffi pour qu'il voie ce qui l'entourait, et qu'il se rende à l'évidence : tout cela n'avait pas été un affreux cauchemar, non. C'était bien réel, et il se trouvait toujours dans cette salle étrange, entouré d'objets dont il ignorait l'usage. Est-ce que ces gens comptaient le torturer avec ? Que leur avait-il donc fait ?

\- Oh, bon sang, voilà qu'il panique à nouveau ! râla l'homme aux cheveux verts.

\- Du calme, du calme, murmura la brune en lui prenant doucement la main. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous essayons au contraire de vous aider.

\- Robin vous dit la vérité, ajouta la rousse. Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis. Je m'appelle Nami, et lui, là, c'est Zoro. Et vous ? Quel est votre nom ?

Sanji ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer profondément, une fois, deux fois, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes continuaient à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes et à lui caresser la main. Il n'avait aucune raison de mettre en doute les dires d'aussi charmantes demoiselles, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne risquait rien. Personne ne lui voulait du mal. Se sentant un peu plus calme, il rouvrit les yeux et répondit :

\- S-Sanji. Je me nomme Sanji.

Il pesta intérieurement en entendant sa voix chevroter, et déglutit nerveusement. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir voulu passer la nuit dans une auberge du côté de Ternell, et d'avoir été réveillé en sursaut par le coup de pied d'un homme d'armes, qui avait deviné sa véritable identité et avait décidé de s'amuser un peu en rossant du huguenot. Sanji avait essayé de se défendre, mais bientôt les autres occupants de l'auberge avaient été réveillés par les bruits de leur lutte, et il avait dû prendre la fuite à travers la campagne. Il se souvenait du froid mordant, de ses bottes qui s'enfonçaient un peu plus à chaque pas, des échos de leurs cris derrière lui… et puis plus rien. Un éclair de douleur, qui l'avait fait trébucher, et puis l'obscurité.

\- M'avez-vous donc recueilli et soigné, gentes demoiselles ? demanda-t-il en passant une main sur les bandages qui entouraient sa poitrine. Vous êtes véritablement des anges du Seigneur, et votre bonté est sans bornes. Sachez que je suis à jamais votre obligé.

L'homme aux cheveux verts (Zoro, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts) éclata de rire, et Sanji lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- Des anges du Seigneur ? On parle bien des mêmes ? dit-il d'un ton railleur.

Sanji lui aurait bien fait ravaler ces paroles d'un coup de pied bien placé dans la mâchoire, mais Nami le devança en lui donnant une claque retentissante sur le haut du crâne. Cependant, Robin se penchait à nouveau vers lui en souriant.

\- Bien. Maintenant que nous avons établi que vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, accepteriez-vous de répondre à quelques questions ?

\- Aucunement, aucunement ! s'empressa de répondre Sanji, lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Je conçois que vous ayez de nombreuses interrogations, et je m'efforcerai d'y répondre dans toute la mesure du possible.

Evidemment ! Ces charmantes créatures l'avaient retrouvé seul, inconscient, blessé, en pleine campagne. Elles devaient certainement se demander qui il était, et ce qu'il faisait là…

\- En quelle année étiez-vous lorsque vous avez perdu connaissance ? Vous en souvenez-vous ?

Sanji resta muet quelques instants. En quelle… année ? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de question qu'il attendait ! Combien de temps était-il donc resté inconscient ?

\- En… En l'an de grâce 1686, de toute évidence. J'avoue ne pas très bien saisir le sens de votre quest…

\- En 1686, vous dites ? Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée dans la datation… Et j'imagine que vous vous rendiez dans les Provinces-Unies ou dans le Saint-Empire germanique pour fuir les persécutions subies par vos coreligionnaires suite à la révocation de l'édit de Nantes ?

Sanji en resta bouche bée. Sa foi protestante était-elle donc si évidente que cela ? Il sentit une sensation familière le prendre aux tripes, l'appréhension bien connue à tous ceux qui devaient vivre en se cachant. Et si ces gens comptaient le dénoncer aux autorités, pour qu'il soit envoyé aux galères ? A nouveau, le partisan de la Réforme tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal, et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit ses bras se mettre à trembler furieusement, peinant à supporter son propre poids. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si faible ? Sanji baissa le regard vers les appendices coupables, et fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient pourtant comme d'ordinaire, alors pourquoi le simple effort de s'asseoir paraissait-il insurmontable ? Tentant de replier les jambes, il put constater que celles-ci ne répondaient pas non plus à ses injonctions. Bien au contraire, elles semblaient comme engourdies, et protestaient furieusement contre ce simple mouvement. Seigneur Dieu ! Il ne s'était plus senti aussi diminué depuis la famine qu'il avait connue enfant, et à laquelle il avait à peine survécu ! Sanji sentit que sa tête commençait à tourner, tandis que des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier revenaient le hanter. Ses bras se dérobèrent sous lui, et il crut perdre à nouveau connaissance, quand il sentit une poigne ferme et chaude se refermer sur son épaule et le soutenir.

\- Oï, Robin ! T'as pas bientôt fini de terroriser ce pauvre type ? fit la voix rocailleuse de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas en état de subir un interrogatoire !

\- Navrée, répondit la brune, avec un sourire qui démentait ses paroles.

\- Oooh c'est mignon ! se moqua Nami. On dirait que Zoro a déjà un crush sur votre homme-fossile !

Un… quoi ? Et pourquoi « fossile » ? Sanji fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce que la rousse avait bien voulu dire. Par contre, ledit Zoro poussa aussitôt un juron retentissant et s'écarta de lui, laissant le blessé retomber sur la table métallique et se cogner la tête avec un grognement de douleur.

\- Je n'ai de crush sur personne, espèce de sorcière ! N'importe qui qui a un cœur se rendrait compte qu'il est bien trop faible et désorienté pour répondre à vos questions !

Sorcière ? Est-ce que Sanji avait bien entendu ? Et en plus, la jeune femme était rousse, ce qui voulait dire que…

\- S-sorcière ? balbutia-t-il, de plus en plus effrayé. Que m'avez-vous fait, engeance du démon ?! Je suis un bon chrétien, et vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos maléfices ! Laissez-moi partir !

\- Ohlàlà, voilà un choix de mot bien malheureux, fit Robin avec un sourire amusé.

Était-elle une sorcière, elle aussi ? Et tous ces objets mystérieux autour d'eux, étaient-ils destinés à un culte satanique ? Sanji, la respiration agitée et couvert de sueur froide, se débattit faiblement, essayant désespérément de fuir cet endroit maudit, mais le dénommé Zoro l'empêchait de se lever.

\- Bon, ça suffit, maintenant, grogna-t-il à travers ses dents serrés. Robin, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de lui dire qu'on est au XXIème siècle, et qu'il n'y a plus de sorcières depuis belle lurette ?

A ces mots, Sanji cessa tout mouvement et leva de grands yeux effarés vers le visage de son tourmenteur.

\- Au… XXIème siècle ? répéta-t-il. Plaît-il ?

L'homme aux cheveux verts soupira, et Sanji tourna la tête pour chercher une confirmation auprès des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je crains fort qu'il ne dise vrai, fit Robin tandis que Nami, à côté d'elle, hochait la tête d'un air grave. Nous sommes au XXIème siècle, et vous avez dormi pendant plus de trois cent ans, Sanji.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, murmura-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? Vous ne cherchez qu'à m'embrouiller l'esprit, pour me rendre plus sensible à vos sortilèges ! Mais c'est chose vaine ! Dieu est mon seul maître, et si je dois mourir, ce sera en martyr !

Zoro poussa un grognement agacé, tandis que Nami se pinçait l'arête du nez, et que Robin secouait la tête avec amusement.

\- Eh bien, puisque vous ne nous croyez pas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous le prouver, n'est-ce pas ? déclara-t-elle avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

~~oOo~~

Une heure plus tard, Sanji se retrouva attablé devant un bol de bouillon bien fumant, et une gazette datée du 19 septembre 2015. Il restait silencieux, incapable d'en croire ses yeux et assez choqué par les derniers évènements.

Tout d'abord, Robin, Nami et Zoro l'avaient traîné de force à l'extérieur, après lui avoir rendu sa cape (ce qui n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise idée, étant donné qu'il était toujours nu-pieds, et sans chemise). Oh, bien sûr, Sanji avait tenté de résister, mais Zoro avait fini par le jeter en travers de son épaule pour le transporter, et le blessé n'avait malheureusement pas eu la force de l'en empêcher. Quelle humiliation ! Ils étaient donc sortis de la bâtisse, et Sanji avait pu constater que ce qu'ils appelaient la « station scientifique » était en fait constituée de plusieurs bâtiments de plain-pied, disposés tout autour d'une grande cour rectangulaire. Mais ces édifices avaient une allure assez curieuse, sans aucun élément en bois, et avec de très larges fenêtres, qui occupaient parfois presque toute l'étendue de la façade. Chauffer ces bâtiments devait constituer un défi impossible, et Sanji se demandait vraiment quel était l'architecte stupide qui avait imaginé des fenêtres aussi grandes.

Ensuite, ils avaient emprunté une route tout à fait singulière, à l'apparence très lisse et de couleur noire. A chaque pas, Sanji rebondissait sur l'épaule de Zoro et sa blessure dans le dos tiraillait, mais il serra les dents et refusa d'émettre le moindre bruit d'inconfort. Il ne lui donnerait certainement pas ce plaisir ! Néanmoins, il n'avait pu empêcher un cri de stupeur lui échapper des lèvres lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'auberge, et les étranges carrioles de fer et de verre qui étaient stationnées devant. Leurs roues n'étaient pas en bois, mais dans une matière noire inconnue, et le plus saisissant, c'était qu'elles manquaient toutes d'un timon pour y atteler les animaux de trait. D'ailleurs, il semblait n'y avoir aucune écurie attenante à l'auberge. Mais comment donc faisaient-ils pour faire rouler leurs charrettes, s'il n'y avait aucun cheval pour les tirer ?

A l'intérieur de l'auberge, c'était encore pire. Les gens étaient tous habillés avec bizarrerie, et dans un coin de la salle, des êtres miniatures et lumineux se mouvaient dans une cage noire accrochée au mur. Sanji en resta muet de stupéfaction. S'agissait-il d'une hallucination ? Les trois sorciers l'avaient-ils empoisonné pour lui faire avoir des visions ? Zoro profita toutefois de son manque de réaction pour s'adresser à l'aubergiste :

\- Oï ! On a trouvé ce type dehors, il a dû passer la nuit dans la tempête… Vous auriez pas des vêtements secs à lui prêter ?

Sanji avait voulu protester, exiger qu'on le laisse partir, mais aussitôt Zoro l'avait-il reposé par terre, que Nami vint s'accrocher à son bras, le pinçant cruellement tout en faisant mine de le soutenir.

\- AOW ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Le pauvre homme tient à peine sur ses jambes, et il tient des propos tout à fait incohérents. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas toute sa tête… suggéra-t-elle à l'aubergiste d'un air faussement désolé. Nous comptons le conduire à l'hôpital dès qu'il aura quelque chose sur le dos et dans le ventre.

\- A… à l'hôpital ? Pour qu'on me laisse crever avec les mendiants et les vagabonds ? s'exclama Sanji, ulcéré. Je ne vous laisserai pas me… !

\- OK, je vois ce que c'est… le coupa l'aubergiste, tout en l'examinant d'un œil critique. On en a parfois, des gars comme lui. Je vais lui filer quelques frusques, mais il a pas intérêt à empester mon établissement trop longtemps, compris ? C'est un endroit correct, ici !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on partira dès qu'il aura mangé quelque chose, répondit Robin en écrasant le pied de Sanji pour le faire taire. Merci beaucoup, en tous cas !

C'est ainsi que Sanji s'était retrouvé affublé d'un ticheurte (du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il pensait que cette pièce vestimentaire étrange s'appelait), et de curieuses chausses lui descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, et qu'on semblait qualifier de « pantalon de joguine ». Peu après, on l'avait poussé dans une chaise, et on avait demandé à l'aubergiste de lui apporter de la soupe et la gazette du jour. Et voilà où il en était.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Mange, insista Nami. J'entends ton estomac gargouiller d'ici.

\- Qui me dit que vous ne voulez pas m'empoisonner à nouveau ? marmonna Sanji, tentant tant bien que mal de résister à la tentation.

Il vit le sourcil de la rousse frémir, agité d'un tic nerveux, mais sa compagne tendit la main vers le bol, le porta à ses lèvres, et en prit une longue gorgée, allant même jusqu'à ouvrir la bouche tout de suite après pour montrer à Sanji qu'elle avait bien avalé le breuvage.

\- Voilà. La preuve que ce n'est pas empoisonné, dit-elle calmement. Mangez, à présent, vous devez mourir de faim.

Sanji ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et ce simple bouillon lui fit l'effet d'un véritable délice, tant il était affamé. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il n'avait rien avalé pendant des mois ! Alors que d'après ses derniers souvenirs, il avait mangé à peine la veille au soir…

Le réformé soupira, s'empara à nouveau de la gazette, et se mit à la feuilleter. Elle parlait de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, de sports dont il ignorait même l'existence. Les images qui s'y trouvaient étaient toutes en couleurs, et d'un réalisme saisissant. Cela ne ressemblait à aucun dessin ou aucune gravure qu'il avait déjà vue – non, on aurait plutôt dit que c'était la réalité elle-même qui avait été figée et imprimée sur le papier. Comment était-ce possible ? Refermant le journal, Sanji caressa d'un doigt la date qui y était écrite. _19 septembre 2015._

\- Mon Dieu… murmura-t-il. Que m'est-il arrivé ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello hello ! Alors, pour commencer, un grand merci pour vos reviews. C'est vraiment motivant d'avoir autant d'échos positifs alors que l'histoire vient à peine de commencer ! =D  
**

 **RoronoaAgathou : ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ma faute d'avoir utilisé une expression anglaise alors qu'on a des synonymes parfaitement valables en français XD "avoir un faible", "avoir le béguin"... ou bien, comme on dit ici en Belgique, "avoir un boentje" :-p En tous cas merci pour tes encouragements, et gros bisous à toi aussi !**

 **Kupicar : ahah, Sanji vient à peine de découvrir la civilisation... il n'est pas au bout de ses peines, le pauvre :-p**

 **pickiline : oooh oui, Zoro va bien s'occuper de lui ! *rire machiavélique***

 **Sarahahah : ne t'inquiète pas, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! ;-) et de toute façon, tes compliments compensent amplement ! Merci merci ! Gros bisous !**

 **Minelae : c'est parti d'une idée fugace, de "Tiens, ce serait marrant si Zoro et Sanji venaient d'une époque différente !" et puis j'ai réfléchi à comment les faire se rencontrer, comment faire en sorte qu'ils parlent au moins la même langue... et je me suis lancée. Et finalement, cette histoire a pris forme presque toute seule lol ! Tant mieux si ça te plaît !**

 **Pauline et Rineca : ne t'inquiète pas, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir, constructives ou pas ! Bisous bisous ! ^^**

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans un silence pesant. Zoro et Nami avaient tous les deux bien trop de choses en tête pour avoir envie de parler – aussi, les yeux fixés droit devant eux et les lèvres serrées, ils avaient laissé un silence morose s'installer, seulement interrompu par Sanji qui marmonnait des prières sur le siège arrière. Il tenait entre ses mains jointes une petite croix en bois, toute simple, qui s'avérait être l'objet qu'il agrippait lorsqu'il était encore mort. Brrrr. _Lorsqu'il était encore mort._ Cette phrase résonnait étrangement dans la tête de Zoro. Il jeta un regard furtif en direction du fou de Dieu assis derrière lui, et poussa un petit soupir. Pour lui qui était athée et fier de l'être, c'était en quelque sorte un peu décevant que l'objet que Sanji (puisque c'était son nom) avait serré contre son cœur avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, l'objet mystérieux qui avait poussé Robin à glisser son corps dans le scanner, n'était finalement qu'une banale petite croix. Mais bon – au XVIIème siècle, l'athéisme était encore quelque chose de très rare, et d'extrêmement mal considéré, alors Zoro n'avait pas osé se moquer du pauvre gars, qui devait déjà être bien assez perturbé comme ça.

\- Voilà, Zoro, on y est, dit soudain Nami en arrêtant la voiture. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, ou ça ira ?

Sanji, à l'arrière, avait sursauté lorsque Nami avait pris la parole, et regardait par la vitre de la voiture avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Non, ça ira, je me débrouillerai tout seul, soupira Zoro en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité. Merci quand même.

\- De rien. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, OK ? Et tiens-moi au courant !

\- Ouais, ouais… répondit le sabreur qui était déjà à moitié sorti du véhicule.

Il alla ouvrir la portière de Sanji, et constata avec une surprise que le Sourcils-en-vrille avait réussi à détacher sa ceinture tout seul (ah, il n'était pas si inutile que ça, après tout) et faisait à présent des adieux déchirants à leur conductrice (comme quoi, il n'en restait pas moins idiot).

\- Allez, viens. On est arrivés, lui dit-il en montrant l'immeuble situé dans son dos.

Sanji sortit de la « carriole du diable » (selon ses propres termes) avec un soulagement manifeste, et parcourut la rue du regard avec un mélange de peur et de fascination. Pauvre gars. Tout devait lui paraître tellement étranger : la rue couverte d'asphalte, les voitures en stationnement, les poubelles métalliques, les tags sur les murs, les gens qui passaient avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles, ou pianotant sur leur téléphone… Zoro soupira derechef, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée de son immeuble sans plus attendre. Sanji le suivit d'un pas légèrement hésitant, mais après tout, quel autre choix avait-il ? Il ne connaissait rien à ce nouveau monde qui l'entourait, et s'il tentait de s'enfuir, il n'irait certainement pas très loin. Pour l'instant, il semblait en avoir pris son parti, et avait choisi de faire confiance à Zoro – _pour l'instant._

Ce dernier eut un moment de flottement avant d'appeler l'ascenseur, se demandant quelle réaction cela allait encore susciter chez l'homme du XVIIème siècle, mais il finit par appuyer sur le bouton. Il réprima un sourire en voyant Sanji sursauter lorsque le bruit de moteur s'enclencha, les informant que la machine arrivait.

\- Quelle est cette nouvelle diablerie ? murmura le blond, pâle comme un linge.

\- Ça s'appelle un ascenseur, et on va monter dedans, répondit Zoro avec un petit sourire.

La diablerie en question venait d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée, et le sabreur en ouvrit la porte métallique pour révéler la cabine exigüe aux yeux de Sanji.

\- Ah, non ! Non non non ! Je refuse ! protesta celui-ci en reculant d'un pas. Vous n'allez pas encore m'enfermer dans une cage en fer !

\- Tu peux toujours prendre l'escalier, mais j'habite au 8ème étage, et ça m'étonnerait que tu sois capable de monter jusque-là à pied pour l'instant. Allez, grimpe dans l'ascenseur, ou c'est moi qui te pousse !

Sanji pinça les lèvres tellement fort que celles-ci se réduisirent à un trait, mais il entra dans la cabine en deux grandes enjambées, sans doute indigné qu'on ait insulté ses capacités physiques. Mais il fallait dire ce qui était : après trois siècles et demi passés dans la tourbe, ses muscles s'étaient atrophiés et, à l'heure actuelle, ses jambes le portaient à peine.

Zoro appuya sur le bouton du 8ème étage et ferma les yeux avec irritation lorsque Sanji, dès que l'ascenseur commença à monter, poussa un cri de frayeur et se plaqua contre l'une des parois. Il avait été mal inspiré de faire ça, car dès qu'il sentit les vibrations qui parcouraient la paroi en question, il s'en écarta en gueulant à nouveau, et passa tout le reste de l'ascension à sauter d'un pied sur l'autre sans oser toucher les murs. Zoro se massa les tempes, sentant naître la migraine. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de s'occuper de cet énergumène, déjà ?

~~oOo~~

Après que Sanji ait accepté la dure réalité, à savoir que personne ne lui mentait et qu'il était bel et bien au XXIème siècle, il avait fallu prendre une décision, et vite, à en juger par les regards noirs que leur jetait le patron de l'auberge.

\- Je pense que le plus urgent serait d'emmener Mr Sanji…

\- Lenoir. Sanji Lenoir, murmura le blond, qui avait l'air complètement anéanti sur sa chaise.

\- …Mr Sanji Lenoir, donc, chez un docteur digne de ce nom, fit Robin en croisant les doigts devant elle. Nous lui avons extrait la balle qu'il avait dans le dos, mais ce n'est sans doute pas suffisant, et il faudrait lui faire un check-up complet.

\- Un docteur ? Pourquoi voulez-vous m'emmener chez un docteur ? s'étonna l'homme du XVIIème siècle, haussant un sourcil. Et un docteur en quoi, si vous me permettez ?

\- Un physicien, si vous préférez, corrigea Robin avec un sourire contrit.

\- Un physicien ? Qu'est-ce la physique vient faire là-dedans ? grogna Zoro. C'est d'un médecin dont il a besoin !

\- Argh ! Tais-toi un peu, Zoro ! s'énerva Nami, en lui envoyant un coup de pied sous la table. On ne parle que de ça depuis le début, figure-toi !

Zoro se tassa dans sa chaise, bougonnant dans sa barbe, et darda un regard venimeux à Sanji, qui ne cachait pas sa satisfaction à le voir ainsi mouché.

\- Mais… continua Nami, en se tournant vers Robin. Ce n'est pas un peu risqué, de le conduire chez un médecin ? Je veux dire… Les cellules de Sanji ont plus de trois cent ans ! Et s'il lui fait une prise de sang, et qu'il remarque qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ?

\- Il vaut mieux s'adresser à un médecin de confiance, et lui expliquer la situation au préalable, en effet, admit Robin.

\- On n'a qu'à demander à Chopper, intervint Zoro. Il ne lui reste que deux ans pour terminer ses études de médecine, et il n'ira pas crier sur tous les toits qu'on a fait revenir à la vie un cadavre du XVIIème siècle, au moins…

\- Hey ! Pourriez-vous vous abstenir de parler de moi de la sorte ? protesta Sanji. De plus, votre sollicitude me touche, mais je n'ai nullement besoin d'un médecin, je vous assure. De toute ma vie, je n'y ai jamais eu recours, et je préfèrerais m'en abstenir cette fois encore. Nombreux sont les gens de ma connaissance qui ont fait appel aux services d'un physicien, et que les lavements et saignées ont fini de précipiter dans la tombe. Pour ma part, je suis certain que quelques bons repas suffiront à me faire reprendre des forces !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Lenoir, répondit Robin en lui prenant la main. La médecine a bien changé depuis, et je vous promets que vous n'aurez à subir ni lavement, ni saignée. Faites-moi confiance ? S'il-vous-plaît ?

\- E-évidemment, ma mie ! Et vous pouvez m'appeler Sanji ! s'écria l'imbécile, avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

\- C'est décidé, dans ce cas : on demandera à Chopper de l'ausculter, trancha Robin en retirant sa main de celles du blond. Maintenant, la question qui se pose est la suivante : qui s'en charge ?

Il y eut un grand silence, durant lequel la brune, la rousse et le kendoka se jaugèrent du regard. Finalement, ce fut ce dernier qui brisa la compétition.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi-même ? C'est TA découverte, après tout !

\- Comment osez-vous parler à une dame avec un tel irrespect ?! s'étrangla Sanji, indigné.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon chantier et mes hommes sans un mot d'explication, s'excusa Robin. Je vais déjà devoir inventer un mensonge valable pour justifier la disparition du corps…

\- Robin a raison, intervint Nami. En plus, Franky et elle n'ont pas de chambre d'amis, alors que toi bien, Zoro.

\- Hein ? Parce qu'en plus, je vais devoir le loger chez moi ?!

\- C'est la seule solution possible, insista la jolie manipulatrice. Tu me vois expliquer à Nojiko pourquoi je ramène chez nous un type aussi bizarre ? En plus, si tu acceptes, j'envisagerai de réduire ta dette de… disons 10%...

\- 50%.

\- 20% !

\- 25%, à prendre ou à laisser.

\- Tope là !

Et c'est ainsi que Zoro s'était retrouvé avec un colocataire pour le moins particulier.

~~oOo~~

Chopper avait promis de passer dès qu'il finirait sa journée de stage, et Zoro avait donc un peu de temps pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jeans, et soupira d'aise en imaginant l'eau chaude qui tomberait en cascade sur ses épaules, le débarrassant de son stress et des tensions accumulées. Mais d'abord, il devait s'assurer que l'autre abruti ne fasse pas de bêtises pendant qu'il…

CRASH ! Zoro sortit de sa chambre en courant et constata avec horreur que Sanji venait d'exploser l'écran de sa télévision. Le blond avait encore une jambe à demi-levée, et avait en plus le toupet de ne pas avoir l'air désolé du tout.

\- Que… TOI ! rugit-il, hors de lui. Je t'ai dit de poser ton cul sur ce canapé et de ne toucher à rien ! T'es bouché ou quoi ?!

\- Boucher ? répéta Sanji, les sourcils froncés. Non, je suis cuisinier, à vrai dire…

\- Je m'en fous ! Quand je te dis de ne toucher à rien, TU NE TOUCHES À RIEN ! Vu ?

\- Je n'ai touché à rien ! se défendit le coupable, haussant le ton à son tour. Je me suis juste assis sur la banquette, et les lutins enfermés dans la cage en verre se sont animés d'eux-mêmes ! Qu'y a-t-il de mal à avoir voulu les délivrer ?

Zoro se laissa tomber dans le canapé, soudain très découragé, et se rendit compte qu'en effet, il avait laissé la télécommande coincée entre deux coussins. Sanji avait dû s'asseoir dessus sans le savoir, et la télévision s'était allumée. Zoro se massa les tempes à nouveau, et poussa un gros soupir.

\- Ohlà, maraud ! s'emporta l'homme du XVIIème. Cesserez-vous de m'ignorer, à la fin ? Coquin ! Fripon ! Malotru !

\- Bon. Du calme. La « cage en verre », comme tu dis, ça s'appelle une télévision. Et il n'y a aucun lutin à l'intérieur. C'est juste une… machine… qui nous permet de voir des images… qui bougent… essaya d'expliquer Zoro, tout en suant à grosses gouttes. Tu comprends ?

\- Des images qui bougent ? répéta Sanji, qui fumait encore de colère. Comment est-ce possible ? De plus, j'ai bien entendu les lutins parler, je ne suis pas fou !

\- Oui, mais… Huuum… Comment expliquer ça ? gémit Zoro. Où sont Usopp et Franky quand on a besoin d'eux, franchement ?

Zoro se creusa les méninges pendant quelques secondes, pendant que Sanji restait debout devant lui, les bras croisés et la mine sceptique.

\- Bon, on va procéder autrement. Mais assieds-toi d'abord, je vois d'ici tes jambes qui tremblent, crétin, lui enjoignit le kendoka en tapotant le canapé à côté de lui.

\- Humpf ! Je ne suis pas en verre, vous savez ! s'offusqua Sanji, en s'asseyant quand même.

\- Alors. Les gens que tu as vus dans la télévision sont des gens réels, qui bougent, qui parlent, exactement comme toi et moi. Mais, euh… Tu vois bien que c'est vide, à l'intérieur, hein ? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment _dans_ la télévision. Ils sont quelque part ailleurs, très loin, et c'est grâce à une machine qu'on a inventée, et qui s'appelle une caméra, qu'on arrive à les filmer (je veux dire, à les _enregistrer_ ) et qu'on peut ensuite retransmettre à la télé tout ce qu'ils font et ce qu'ils disent. Mais en miniature. Tu saisis ?

Sanji resta silencieux durant un long moment, analysant sans doute ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Vous voulez dire que… grâce à ces « machines », vous pouvez observer des personnes se trouvant à distance ? Et ceci, sans qu'ils n'en aient connaissance ? C'est bien ça ?

\- Oh non, ils savent qu'ils sont filmés ! Enfin, la plupart du temps, ils le savent, précisa Zoro. Ce sont des acteurs qui jouent pour notre divertissement, tu vois ?

\- Oh, ce sont des acteurs ? fit Sanji, avec un éclair de compréhension dans le regard. Donc cette… « télévision » vous sert à assister à une pièce de théâtre sans devoir vous déplacer, en quelque sorte ?

\- Oui, voilà, on peut dire ça, souffla Zoro, soulagé.

\- Les gens de votre époque sont vraiment paresseux. La moitié du plaisir éprouvé en allant voir une pièce est d'y aller en bonne compagnie, et de pouvoir huer ou applaudir les comédiens, déclara Sanji en haussant les épaules avec suffisance.

Zoro résista à l'envie de l'étrangler, et se demanda s'il manquait encore beaucoup de temps avant que Chopper n'arrive. Parce qu'à ce rythme-là, il risquait de re-tuer le mort avant que le médecin en herbe n'ait eu l'occasion de l'ausculter !


	5. Chapitre 5

**De nouveau, vous avez été nombreux à me laisser des commentaires =D Merci, vous êtes des amours ! Et sinon, pour répondre à ce que plusieurs d'entre vous ont remarqué, j'essaye en effet de respecter un maximum le vocabulaire du XVIIème siècle quand Sanji parle. Ce qui m'amène à consulter le Dictionnaire de l'Académie française de 1694 quasiment à chaque mot pour voir s'il existait déjà XD**

 **Allez, pour vous aujourd'hui : un nouvel épisode de Sanji VS la technologie, et l'arrivée de Chopper ! ;-)**

Finalement, Zoro avait enfin pu aller prendre sa douche et enfiler des vêtements propres, après avoir laissé Sanji avec une bière (à la demande du blond qui avait soif). Quand il revint dans le salon, il ne trouva plus le blond sur le canapé, mais des bruits provenant de la cuisine l'informèrent bien assez vite de l'endroit où était allé se fourrer la catastrophe ambulante. Craignant le pire, Zoro se précipita dans la pièce adjacente, mais à son grand soulagement, la cuisine avait l'air indemne – et Sanji, planté devant le frigo, ouvrait et refermait la porte encore et encore, comme hypnotisé.

\- Oï, espèce d'imbécile ! Ça y est, tu as perdu le peu de neurones qu'il te restait ? le héla-t-il.

\- Je te conchie, pisse-froid ! répondit l'homme du XVIIème siècle avec un regard haineux. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ignore ce que signifie le terme « neurone », que je ne sais pas quand on m'insulte !

\- « Je te conchie » ? répéta Zoro, extrêmement amusé. Elle est pas mal, celle-là… Je la retiendrai.

Il s'approcha du blondinet et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si fascinant dans le frigidaire – qui était assez vide, il fallait bien l'admettre. Depuis la mort de Tashigi, Zoro se nourrissait exclusivement de plats préparés, et le contenu de son réfrigérateur se limitait dès lors à quelques bouteilles d'alcool, un camembert, un paquet de jambon, un pot de cornichons et deux-trois sauces industrielles.

\- Tu sais, si tu continues à ouvrir et fermer le frigo comme ça, tout l'air froid va s'échapper.

\- C'est merveilleux… chuchota Sanji, fasciné. Vous avez inventé un cabinet faisant office de glacière, mais sans glace en dedans ? Que n'aurais-je pu faire, eussè-je disposé d'une telle invention ! Quelles délices culinaires eussè-je pu créer ! Hélas, j'ai toujours dû me contenter d'aliments salés, fumés ou en sirop… La glace estoit bien trop chère…

\- Ah, oui. Tu étais cuisinier, c'est ça ? fit Zoro en refermant le frigo avec douceur.

\- Je SUIS cuisinier ! corrigea Sanji fièrement. Et parmi les meilleurs ! Et je puis vous le prouver !

Néanmoins, après avoir promené un regard critique sur la pièce, le blond se rembrunit.

\- Hélas, il n'y a pas abondance d'aliments dans cette cuisine. Est-ce la disette ?

\- Huuuum… hésita Zoro, pensant aux plats surgelés qui se trouvaient dans son congélateur. Pas vraiment… Bon, et si je te montrais ta chambre, plutôt ? Et le reste de l'appartement ?

Sanji hocha la tête avec une ferveur non dissimulée, et Zoro dut lui tourner le dos à toute vitesse pour s'empêcher de lui sourire. Argh ! Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de trouver le blond _adorable_? Non, non, non ! Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser attendrir. OK, ce type avait du répondant, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au sabreur, mais c'était aussi un abruti fini dès qu'une jupe passait dans les parages, et surtout, il n'était là que de façon temporaire. Zoro comptait bien sur Robin pour trouver au plus vite une solution à long terme, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il joue la nounou de ce type indéfiniment. S'il avait voulu un coloc, il en aurait pris un depuis belle lurette, après tout ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et Zoro préférait de loin sa solitude, qui lui permettait de méditer et de s'entraîner sans personne pour venir le déranger.

~~oOo~~

Une bonne heure plus tard, de toute façon, le champion de kendo ne trouvait plus la curiosité de Sanji mignonne _du tout._ Ce crétin de cuistot lui avait posé au moins une bonne centaine de questions ! D'où venait la lumière au plafond ? D'où venait l'eau qui sortait du robinet ? Comment fonctionnait le rasoir électrique de Zoro ? Et sa brosse à dents électrique ? Est-ce que tout le monde se brossait les dents, ou Zoro était-il juste un obsédé de la propreté ? A quoi servaient les toilettes ? Où allait leur contenu, une fois qu'on tirait la chasse ? Et les appareils de musculation qui peuplaient la salle d'entraînement, à quoi servaient-ils ? Comment l'appartement était-il chauffé sans poêle et sans cheminée ? Pourquoi les cheveux de Zoro étaient-ils verts ?

\- STOP ! beugla le sabreur, excédé. Mes cheveux sont verts parce que je l'ai décidé, et puis c'est tout ! Ça suffit, les questions, maintenant !

Sanji ferma la bouche d'un coup, vexé.

\- Il n'est nul besoin d'élever la voix. Si mes questions vous importunent, dites-le, et je me retirerai de ce pas dans ma chambre, cracha-t-il, les poings serrés et les joues empourprées. Mais c'est vous, Monsieur, qui m'avez proposé de me faire visiter le logis ! Et je vous trouve fort peu charitable de vous irriter des interrogations d'un homme qui ne cherche pourtant qu'à se familiariser avec un environnement nouveau et tout à fait estranger !

Zoro se renfrogna, touché au vif par la justesse du reproche. Sanji s'était réveillé un beau matin dans un monde totalement inconnu, et où il ne comprenait pas la moitié des choses qu'il voyait. Au vu des circonstances, il réagissait même plutôt bien : pour le même prix, il aurait pu devenir complètement hystérique ! Ses questions étaient tout compte fait assez innocentes et entièrement légitimes, et c'était en effet à Zoro de faire preuve d'un peu plus de patience et de compréhension.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, détournant le regard. Tu as raison.

Il y eut un silence interloqué, puis Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour réagir, mais ce qu'il allait dire fut soudain interrompu par la sonnerie de l'interphone. Zoro traversa le salon en quelques enjambées pour aller décrocher le combiné, et se permit un sourire de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Chopper.

\- C'est nouuuus ! claironna celui-ci avec la joie enfantine qui lui était caractéristique.

Sacré Chopper ! Il avait vingt ans, maintenant (presque 21), mais dès que Zoro pensait à lui, il continuait à visualiser l'adolescent aux yeux de biche et à la tignasse indomptable qu'il avait rencontré ce jour-là, à l'hôpital. Pour ne rien arranger, le petit génie de la médecine continuait à faire beaucoup plus jeune que son âge, et à parler d'une voix haut perchée. Et après il se vexait qu'on le prenne toujours pour un gamin !

Une seconde. Zoro se figea, les doigts toujours serrés autour du combiné. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « nous » ?

~~oOo~~

\- Coucou ! J'ai terminé ma garde en même temps que Kaya, et Usopp venait la chercher en voiture, alors je me suis dit que j'allais profiter du lift, annonça Chopper avec un grand sourire, dès que Zoro lui ouvrit la porte. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

\- Hey, man ! le salua Usopp avec enthousiasme. Je me suis dit que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, alors je me suis invité ! Comment ça va ?

\- Bonjour, Zoro, dit à son tour Kaya avec un sourire plus réservé.

Zoro sentit un nœud se former dans le creux de son estomac, mais il s'efforça de grimacer un sourire convaincant.

\- Ah, salut, les gars… Entrez, entrez.

\- Alors, il est où, ce mystérieux ami qui a peur de l'hôpital ? demanda Chopper avec jovialité, tout en jetant son manteau sur le canapé.

A ce moment précis, la chasse d'eau se fit entendre, et Sanji sortit des toilettes, l'air très content de lui. Il s'immobilisa en voyant le groupe dans le salon, puis se dirigea d'une démarche chaloupée vers Kaya et lui fit un baisemain, ignorant les regards des autres qui pesaient sur lui.

\- Gente damoiselle… roucoula-t-il en lui adressant un sourire charmeur. Que ne m'a-t-on annoncé d'avance que j'aurais l'heur de votre charmante compagnie ! J'aurais fait un effort de toilette !

\- Hum… Zoro, ça t'arrive souvent de ramasser des clodos dans la rue ? chuchota Usopp en se penchant vers le sabreur.

Il lorgnait de façon peu subtile sur l'état de crasse dans lequel se trouvaient toujours les ongles et les cheveux de Sanji.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Sanji, répondit le kendoka en soupirant. Sanji, voici Usopp, un ami à moi, sa fiancée Kaya, et voici Tony Chopper, le médecin qui va s'occuper de toi.

\- Fiancée ? Oh, navré, s'excusa le blond en reculant d'un pas.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, fit Kaya avec un sourire mal assuré.

\- OK, Sanji, assieds-toi sur le canapé, s'il-te-plaît ! réagit enfin Chopper. Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Dis « Aaah » !

\- Hey, hey, tout doux, Chopper ! le retint Zoro. Je propose qu'on s'asseye tous, d'abord. Il y a un truc que je dois vous dire… Mais ça va vous paraître complètement dingue…

\- Ahahah ! Tu oublies à qui tu parles, Zoro ! s'esclaffa Usopp. Il n'est pas né, celui qui impressionnera le grRRRRRRRRRRRRand Cap'tain Usopp avec ses histoires ! Figure-toi que quand j'avais quatre ans, j'ai participé au concours du plus grand conteur, et…

\- Usopp ! le gronda gentiment Kaya.

\- On t'écoute, Zoro, fit Chopper en prenant un air attentif.

~~oOo~~

\- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! brailla Usopp, les yeux complètement exorbités, et le doigt pointé vers Sanji. Tu veux dire que ce type… ce type…

\- Hé, grogna celui-ci, les sourcils froncés. Restez poli, vous voulez bien ?

\- Tu viens vraiment du XVIIème siècle, Sanji ? C'est trop COOOOOOOOOOL ! s'écria Chopper, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Cette histoire est vraiment incroyable… murmura Kaya, consternée. Mais tu n'as aucune raison de nous mentir, alors je te crois, Zoro.

\- Ça explique en tous cas la disparition de ta télé, tenta de plaisanter Usopp, tout en jetant des regards nerveux en direction du blond.

\- A ce propos… commença celui-ci, se grattant la nuque avec une certaine gêne. Je crains fort n'avoir encore de petits éclats de verre logés dans la plante du pied, et bien que cela ne soit rien de grave, cela m'incommode quelque peu à l'heure de marcher… S'il estoit possible de…

\- HEIN ? Tu dois montrer ça à un médecin tout de suite ! s'exclama Chopper en se mettant debout d'un bond. Ah oui, c'est moi ! Bon, montre-moi ça, alors !

\- Vous pourriez peut-être aller dans la chambre de Sanji pour avoir plus d'intimité ? suggéra Zoro, amusé par les petites extravagances de son jeune ami.

Une fois que Chopper et Sanji eurent disparu derrière la porte close, le premier traînant l'autre derrière lui, qui n'avait pas l'air très rassuré, Zoro se tourna vers le couple prostré dans le canapé.

\- Je peux vous servir un verre ? J'ai de la bière ou du saké, et il doit me rester quelques sachets de thé au fond d'un placard…

\- Un thé, volontiers, accepta Kaya avec un sourire de gratitude.

\- Une fois n'est pas coutume, sers-moi un verre de saké, Zoro, s'il-te-plaît, demanda Usopp, les yeux fixés droit devant lui. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de fort !

Pendant que les trois amis sirotaient leurs boissons respectives, l'ambiance se détendit peu à peu, et les tourtereaux finirent même par poser à Zoro plus de questions au sujet des récents évènements. Ils étaient tous en train de rire de la réaction de Sanji dans l'ascenseur, quand ce dernier fit sa réapparition dans l'entrée du salon, suivi de près par Chopper.

\- Alors, docteur ? Quel est le verdict ? demanda Zoro en souriant.

\- Ne m'appelle pas « docteur », espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas encore mon diplôme ! fit le surdoué en se trémoussant de joie.

Il adorait qu'on le flatte, malgré ses protestations du contraire.

\- Je ne peux pas encore cuisiner, ni manger de nourriture solide, révéla Sanji d'un ton chagrin.

\- Je te l'ai expliqué, Sanji, ton corps ne le supporterait pas, répéta Chopper avec douceur. Ça fait plus de trois cent ans que tu n'as plus rien mangé, et ton organisme ne saurait juste plus quoi faire avec la nourriture. Maintenant, Sanji m'a dit qu'il avait mangé un bouillon de légumes aujourd'hui ? C'est bien, mais Zoro, tu peux lui donner quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant ce soir, comme du bouillon de poulet par exemple. Et dès demain matin, vous pouvez essayer de tremper des petits bouts de pain dedans, et voir si ça passe. Comme boisson, il peut boire de l'eau, du lait ou du jus de fruits. Je vais essayer de venir tous les jours, d'accord ? Comme ça, je pourrai suivre l'évolution, et adapter le menu au fur et à mesure.

\- Oh, Chopper, je peux te remplacer les jours où tu n'es pas libre, si tu veux, proposa Kaya.

\- Ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part ! Je veux bien ! accepta le futur médecin de bon cœur, tandis que Sanji se mettait à exalter à voix haute la bonté incommensurable de la jeune femme.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on y aille, nous, les interrompit Usopp en se mettant debout. Chopper, je te dépose ?

\- Ah oui, volontiers !

Zoro raccompagna ses amis jusqu'à la porte, et Chopper en profita pour le prendre à part.

\- Il est d'une santé remarquable pour quelqu'un qui est sensé être mort depuis trois siècles, dit-il à voix basse. Je lui ai fait une prise de sang, par mesure de précaution, et je vous tiendrai au courant des résultats… Mais Zoro, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose à propos de son hygiène. Tu te rends compte qu'il n'a pas pris un seul bain depuis qu'il est né ?!

\- Ah ouais, quand même. Pas un seul ?

\- Visiblement, à son époque, on se contentait de se débarbouiller les mains et le visage, et de se passer une brosse dans les cheveux. J'ai essayé de lui suggérer l'idée, mais il a eu l'air très réticent, et je n'ai pas osé insister. Je compte sur toi pour le convaincre, d'accord ?

Zoro aurait voulu dire non. Que ce n'était pas son problème. Que si le cuistot voulait puer, c'était son affaire. Mais il était incapable de résister aux yeux de Chopper quand il le regardait comme ça.

\- OK, Chopper… Je ne te promets rien, mais j'essayerai.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hello, amis lecteurs ! Encore un tout grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et je vous souhaite à tous de très joyeuses fêtes ! Gros bisous !**

Zoro et Sanji se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Les yeux noirs ne cillaient pas, remplis de détermination. Les yeux bleus, surpris dans un premier temps, brillaient à présent d'indignation. Zoro avait remarqué très tôt que les yeux de Sanji étaient éminemment expressifs, et que leur couleur variait au gré de ses humeurs. Ils pouvaient être bleu-gris comme une mer en tempête, bleu azur comme un lagon ensoleillé, bleu-vert comme une lueur d'espoir… Ils étaient aussi changeants que l'océan, et si Zoro se plongeait trop longtemps dans ce regard, il avait bientôt l'impression de s'y perdre. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Sanji cligna enfin des yeux, cela fit au sabreur l'effet d'une bouffée d'air après de longues minutes en apnée.

\- Non, dit le blond.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Sourcils-en-vrille, grogna Zoro, la serviette toujours posée sur l'avant-bras. Tu es chez moi ici, et tu vas prendre un bain. Point.

\- Non, répéta l'entêté en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Comment ça, « non » ?! Tu vois bien que tes cheveux sont dégueulasses, tout de même ? Et tes ongles ? Tu tiens tant que ça à être crade ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas séduire tes précieuses demoiselles, tu sais…

\- Mes cheveux sont sales, j'en conviens, admit Sanji en haussant les épaules. Et je suis tout à fait disposé à les laver et à les brosser, de même que mes mains. Mais je ne vois pas l'utilité de prendre un bain pour autant. Ne puis-je pas simplement me mouiller la teste ?

\- Arg ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? C'est Chopper qui veut que tu prennes un bain, pour des raisons médicales ! Et tu as bien vu que la médecine d'aujourd'hui est plus avancée que celle que tu connais, hein ? Pas de saignées, pas de lavements… Tu ne veux pas lui faire confiance, un peu, mmh ?

\- Je ne suis pas si malade qu'un bain soit nécessaire, s'obstina Sanji. Et je vous demande pardon, mais votre jeune ami médecin m'a pris du sang (malgré vos promesses du contraire) et m'a mis à la diète – jusqu'ici, rien de bien différent que ce qui se pratiquait à mon époque. Bien que, je le reconnais, son emploi d'une seringue fût plus rapide et moins douloureux qu'avec nos lancettes et nos ventouses. D'ailleurs, est-ce bien normal qu'il en ait pris aussi peu ? Je croyais qu'il falloit au moins une vingtaine d'onces pour équilibrer les humeurs…

Zoro avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

\- Mais enfin, c'est quoi ton problème avec les bains, au juste ?!

\- Chacun sait que l'eau chaude ouvre les pores de la peau et permet aux maladies d'y pénétrer plus facilement. De ma vie, je ne me suis lavé le corps, et je n'ai jamais été malade – c'est bien la preuve qu'une fine couche de crasse protège la peau ! se justifia Sanji.

Zoro se sentit soudain très découragé. Comment faire comprendre à cette tête de mule que tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru jusqu'ici n'était qu'un ramassis de sottises ? Il n'allait tout de même pas le traîner dans la salle de bain et le déshabiller lui-même, tout de même ?!

La sonnerie de son téléphone lui épargna, heureusement, les pensées lubriques qui menaçaient de s'infiltrer dans son esprit à l'idée de devoir déshabiller le blondinet.

\- Allô ? éructa-t-il, à la fois frustré et soulagé de l'interruption.

\- Allô, Zoro ? fit la voix de Robin à l'autre bout du fil.

Zoro l'aurait bien embrassée, si elle avait été devant lui.

\- Robin ! Tu tombes à pic ! Chopper veut que Sanji prenne un bain, mais cet imbécile s'y refuse catégoriquement ! T'aurais pas une idée ?

Le rire amusé de l'archéologue retentit dans le combiné.

\- Ah, le bain… Un sujet délicat, n'est-ce pas ? Au XVIème et au XVIIème siècle, les gens pensaient que la peste et la syphilis se transmettaient par l'eau. La réticence de notre ami Sanji ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Mais Chopper est passé, donc ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Eh bien, le corps de Sanji doit encore réapprendre à fonctionner normalement, mais ça va se mettre en place petit à petit, répondit Zoro en jetant un regard vers le blond, qui l'observait justement d'un air fasciné. Et toi ? Ça a été pour expliquer la disparition du corps ?

\- Oh, mes hommes n'ont eu aucun mal à croire que le corps avait été carbonisé dans le court-circuit du scanner. Après tout, les traces de brûlure sur l'appareil, et le fait que celui-ci soit hors service, corroboraient mes dires, raisonna Robin avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Et ça va, ils ne sont pas trop déçus ?

\- Zoro, Zoro, n'as-tu donc rien retenu du métier d'archéologue ? se moqua gentiment la brune. Nous n'avons peut-être plus de corps, mais nous avions pris le soin d'enregistrer notre trouvaille dans ses moindres détails, et nous avons toujours toutes les photos, les croquis et les fiches descriptives. Sans compter que nous avons toujours les bottes en cuir et la sacoche en notre possession, avec à l'intérieur une très belle Bible qui fera le bonheur d'un musée une fois restaurée. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas parce que le corps a supposément été détruit que notre découverte est perdue pour la postérité !

\- Ah bon… Tant mieux, alors… fit Zoro que tout cela dépassait un peu. Et du coup, pour le bain, je fais quoi ?

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu me passer Sanji, pour que je lui parle directement ?

Zoro jeta un autre regard au blond, et se hérissa en le voyant observer avec curiosité le cadre où Koshiro, Kuina et lui apparaissaient, et qui devait remonter à ses huit ans. Koshiro souriait à l'objectif, les mains posées sur les épaules de ses deux enfants, tandis que Zoro grimaçait un sourire crispé, et que sa grande sœur le pinçait subrepticement.

\- Hey, ducon ! Robin veut te parler ! héla le champion de kendo, pressé de détourner l'attention de Sanji de cette photo.

\- Robin ? répéta le blond avec un sourire ravi. Et… je suis sensé m'adresser à elle par le biais de cette petite boîte, c'est bien cela ?

\- Exactement. Si tu parles normalement dans le téléphone, Robin t'entendra comme si tu étais à côté d'elle. Donc pas la peine de gueuler, OK ? précisa Zoro.

Sanji hocha la tête avec vigueur et tendit la main vers l'appareil, l'air aussi excité qu'un jeune chiot. Zoro dut réprimer un sourire en le lui donnant. Non, non et non ! Sanji n'était PAS adorable ! Il devait arrêter de penser ça !

\- Robin, ma douce ! roucoula le blondinet en tenant le téléphone devant sa bouche. Quelle bonté de vous enquérir de ma santé ! J'espère que de votre côté, vous n'avez pas eu trop d'ennuis par ma faute ?

Il attendit ensuite la réponse en ouvrant de grands yeux, et Zoro se permit d'intervenir.

\- Tu n'entendras rien si tu ne colles pas le téléphone à ton oreille, Sourcils-en-vrille, soupira-t-il.

\- Ah, bon ! Merci, bredouilla Sanji en rougissant légèrement.

Zoro poussa un juron à voix basse et quitta le salon précipitamment, estimant que c'était plus sûr pour sa santé mentale. Si Sanji continuait à se comporter de manière aussi mignonne, il allait finir par craquer, et personne ne voulait ça ! Le sabreur s'enferma dans sa salle d'entraînement en claquant la porte derrière lui, et se jeta sur les haltères à corps perdu, impatient de chasser ces pensées intempestives à l'aide d'un exercice physique répétitif. Voooilà. Parfait. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Zoro se détendit dès qu'il sentit les muscles de ses bras brûler délicieusement, et son esprit troublé passer en pilotage automatique. 40, 41, 42… 48, 49, 50…

\- Ohé, teste de laitue ! l'appela soudain Sanji à travers la porte. Sors donc de là ! Je suis prêt à le prendre, ton bain !

Zoro haussa un sourcil et reposa son haltère au sol avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

\- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. On n'a pas su dire non à Robin, hein, Love-Cook ?

\- Love-Couque ? Encore une insulte dont j'ignore la signification, j'imagine ? souffla le blond, agacé. Plutôt que de te gausser, preste-moi donc une chemise, que je puisse enfin me baigner et en finir une fois pour toutes avec cette demande ridicule !

\- Une chemise ? Pourquoi tu veux une chemise ? s'étonna Zoro.

\- Eh bien, je ne vais tout de même pas me baigner avec ces nippes sur le dos ! répondit Sanji en désignant d'un geste son T-shirt et son pantalon de jogging trop grands.

\- Non, en effet… articula lentement Zoro, tout en essayant de comprendre (en vain) la logique de son interlocuteur. Donc, tu voudrais une _chemise_ pour pouvoir te baigner avec ? C'est ça ?

\- Cela me semble l'évidence même, confirma Sanji, de plus en plus irrité.

\- Mais… Tu sais que pour prendre un bain, et pour se savonner le corps, c'est plus pratique de se déshabiller ? Genre, _complètement_?

Sanji blêmit à ces mots. Lui qui était déjà pâle en temps normal… Zoro se demandait vraiment quel degré de blancheur la peau du blond pouvait atteindre. C'était assez fascinant à regarder.

\- T-tu veux dire qu'il faut se mettre _nu ?!_ glapit-il, l'air scandalisé. M-mais c'est immoral ! Quel genre de chrétiens êtes-vous, pour oser de la sorte encourir le courroux du Seigneur ?

\- Bon, alors, déjà, je ne suis pas chrétien, déclara Zoro, qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de ces bondieuseries. Et puis, si Dieu trouvait ça si immoral de nous voir à poil, on naîtrait tous habillés ! Alors arrête un peu de minauder, et va prendre ce foutu bain !

 _\- Pas chrétien ?!_ répéta Sanji, dont les yeux paraissaient sur le point de lui sortir du crâne. M-mais qu'es-tu donc ? Un de ces mahométans hérétiques, peut-être ?

\- Mais non, soupira le sabreur. Je suis un athée, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais là, on s'éloigne un peu du sujet, tu ne crois pas ? Si on reparlait plutôt de ton bain ?

\- Dieu nous faire naître nus afin de nous rappeler le péché originel, affirma Sanji, les lèvres pincées. Se complaire dans cet état de nature, ce serait comme refuser d'expier nos fautes ! Tu te moques peut-être des flammes de l'Enfer, mais ce n'est point mon cas, et je refuse de me livrer à une telle indécence ! Je suis un bon chrétien !

\- Bon. Tu l'auras voulu.

Zoro attrapa Sanji par la taille, et le jeta à nouveau sur son épaule, malgré les cris et les protestations du blond. Le sabreur remarqua que son captif avait tout de même plus d'énergie que ce matin, quand il l'avait porté de cette façon jusqu'à l'auberge. Tant mieux, cela voulait dire qu'il reprenait peu à peu des forces. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il serait plus difficile de le maîtriser.

A peine arrivés dans la salle de bain, Zoro jeta Sanji dans la baignoire, et se dépêcha d'aller fermer la porte à double tour. Il hésita un instant, la clé en main, mais en voyant du coin de l'œil Sanji enjamber le rebord en porcelaine pour se précipiter sur lui, il fourra la pièce de métal dans son caleçon, certain que la pudibonderie du blond l'empêcherait d'aller la chercher là-bas. Et, de fait, celui-ci se figea en pleine action, la bouche ouverte, tandis que son visage s'empourprait violemment.

\- A nous deux, maintenant, gronda Zoro avec un sourire carnassier.

~~oOo~~

Zoro s'effondra dans son canapé, complètement épuisé. Le blond ne s'était pas laissé faire un seul instant, se tortillant avec une souplesse quasi inhumaine, donnant des coups de pied, des coups de coude et mordant la moindre parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à sa portée, et laissant au sabreur une bonne quantité de bleus et d'égratignures en guise de trophée. Finalement, il avait réussi à le plaquer contre le mur de la baignoire, et avait dû utiliser son propre corps pour l'immobiliser tandis qu'il faisait couler la douche au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sanji avait beaucoup crié, pendant que Zoro réduisait son T-shirt en charpie et lui baissait son pantalon sans ménagement, et le kendoka s'était un instant demandé si ses voisins n'allaient pas s'inquiéter du vacarme, et appeler la police – mais ce ne fut pas le cas, heureusement.

Il avait gardé Sanji collé contre le mur en lui tordant le bras derrière le dos, tandis qu'il cherchait à tâtons le shampooing derrière lui et qu'il tentait d'ignorer le fait que le blondinet se tortillait à présent contre lui, nu comme un ver à l'exception du pantalon qui lui entravait les chevilles. Il en avait ensuite fait gicler une bonne quantité directement sur la tête de sa victime, avant de le shampouiner avec rage, se vengeant ainsi en partie de la manière dont cette situation l'affectait malgré lui. Heureusement, bien que Zoro ait lui aussi été complètement trempé, il portait un boxer bien serrant et un jeans épais, et (avec un peu de chance) cela avait suffi pour que Sanji ne se rende pas compte de son émoi. Evitant les coups de pied que ce dernier donnait vers l'arrière, le sabreur avait répété l'opération avec le gel douche, savonnant le haut du corps de son prisonnier avec ardeur (et évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa blessure sous l'omoplate) avant de s'écarter enfin.

\- Je te laisse faire le reste, Sourcils-en-vrille, avait-il annoncé en sortant de la baignoire. Ne m'oblige pas à vérifier si c'est bien propre là en dessous, d'accord ?

Un Sanji complètement écarlate et pantelant lui avait jeté un regard noir avant de lui lancer le gel douche à la tête, et Zoro était sorti de la salle de bain en riant, avant d'aller se changer pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et de déposer des fringues propres devant la porte pour le blondinet.

A présent, affalé dans son canapé, le sabreur se prit les cheveux à pleines mains et poussa un gémissement de frustration en sentant une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveiller à nouveau, simplement en repensant au corps pâle et ruisselant de Sanji dans la baignoire. Super, vraiment génial ! Comme si ce mec n'avait pas suffisamment fait comprendre à Zoro que c'était un « bon chrétien », qui respectait à la lettre les prescriptions de la Bible ! Le champion de kendo soupira et s'obligea à penser à des choses désagréables (Franky et Usopp en string léopard, en train de lui faire un lap-dance) pour chasser son érection naissante aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Voilà. En espérant qu'il n'avait pas tué sa libido de façon définitive, au passage.

Le bruit que fit la porte de la salle de bain en s'ouvrant lui fit tourner la tête, et Zoro faillit s'étouffer en voyant Sanji apparaître, l'air presque penaud, les joues rosées, et flottant totalement dans les fringues trop grandes que le kendoka lui avait passées. Le blond, dont les cheveux propres brillaient à présent tel un halo doré autour de sa tête, tirait avec nervosité sur les manches trop longues de son pull, et son col trop large laissait apparaître la naissance de son épaule ronde et blanche. Zoro se mit debout d'un bond et courut à la cuisine pour s'asperger le visage d'eau (Franky et Usopp en string, VITE !), bientôt suivi par l'objet de ses fantasmes.

\- Eh, teste de gazon ! Tout va bien ? Tu ne t'estimais pas encore assez propre ? se moqua le blond depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Zoro se redressa et considéra longuement l'allure de son interlocuteur, tout en s'épongeant le visage avec une serviette de cuisine. Il portait un vieux pull à capuche qui avait déteint à la lessive, et dont des traînées rosâtres ornaient désormais le bas, et un bermuda qui était devenu trop petit pour le sabreur. Voir le blondinet porter des vêtements qui lui avaient un jour appartenu constituait une expérience quasiment érotique, et le champion de kendoka ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez, redoutant un saignement intempestif.

\- Bon. Demain, il va falloir qu'on t'achète des fringues, soupira-t-il.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello, amis lecteurs ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et plein de bonnes choses pour 2016 ! =D Et maintenant, les réponses à vos reviews :**

 **Pauline et Rineca: ahah, c'est sûr que Zoro va souffrir ! ;-) cela dit, sous la douche, c'était la première fois qu'il réagissait physiquement à Sanji... et on ne peut pas vraiment l'en blâmer :-p Quant au point de vue de Sanji... Bah, tu verras bien ! ^^**  
 **AnimeExpression: hey, merci pour ton gentil commentaire ! Alors Sanji dit "teste" parce qu'au XVIIème siècle, le S ne s'était pas encore transformé en accent circonflexe. J'essaye de le faire parler autant que possible comme un homme de son époque, avec quelques compromis pour que ça reste compréhensible quand même. J'espère que c'est le cas !**  
 **RoronoaAgathou: hmmm j'avoue que je me suis fait plaisir avec la scène de la baignoire ^^ contente que ça continue à te plaire ! bisous bisous !**

 **Allez, sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre suivant :-) bonne lecture !**

L'homme aux cheveux verts n'osait pas le regarder. Et c'était sans doute normal, après les actions inconvenantes auxquelles il avait obligé Sanji dans la salle de bain ! Le réformé rougissait rien que d'y penser : il avait été contraint à la nudité la plus totale, pressé contre le mur froid par le corps d'un autre homme, tandis que les mains de ce dernier lui parcouraient le corps… Quelle humiliation ! Et pourtant, à sa grande honte, Sanji devait bien admettre qu'il avait trouvé l'expérience curieusement excitante.

Il n'avait jamais connu une telle promiscuité jusque-là – avec personne. La loi interdisait aux jeunes gens comme lui de se marier avant 25 ans, sauf autorisation exceptionnelle des parents (que Sanji avait perdus lorsqu'il était enfant), et lorsqu'enfin il avait été en âge de se trouver une épouse, la répression à l'égard des protestants était à son comble, et Zeff lui avait conseillé la patience et la discrétion. Le vieil homme avait eu raison, comme souvent : en effet, en octobre de la même année, les persécutions envers ses coreligionnaires avait trouvé son aboutissement avec la révocation de l'édit de Nantes. Après cela, il avait fallu s'organiser, trouver de faux passeports, un guide… Sanji avait insisté pour que Zeff, Patty et Carne partent devant. Il devait bien ça au vieux ! Malheureusement, quelques jours à peine avant que ce soit son tour, il avait été dénoncé et avait dû prendre la fuite par ses propres moyens. Avec le succès que l'on savait.

Tout cela pour dire que Sanji, à 26 ans, était toujours vierge. Il était bon chrétien, et par conséquent, il avait toujours attendu le mariage, et ne s'était jamais masturbé. Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà conté fleurette à l'une ou l'autre jeune fille (ou plutôt, à une quantité innombrable d'entre elles), mais toujours en tout bien tout honneur. Combien de fois, cependant, n'avait-il pas prié pour résister à la tentation de la chair ? Combien de psaumes n'avait-il pas récité quand, au réveil, il constatait avec horreur que son membre était engorgé ? Il savait qu'il était faible, et sans doute trop sensible aux charmes féminins. Mais avec l'aide de Dieu, il avait su résister jusqu'ici. Cela dit, il y avait une limite au défoulement que pouvaient procurer les jeux, compétitions et autres rixes auxquels il se livrait avec ses camarades célibataires, et Sanji s'était souvent surpris à attendre le mariage comme une délivrance.

Et là, nu dans la baignoire avec Zoro, il s'était à un moment senti grisé par les sensations que lui prodiguaient les mains de l'autre homme posées sur son corps, et son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Aussitôt s'en était-il rendu compte, avec tout le dégoût qui convenait, qu'il avait voulu ruer et écarter de lui la source de ce plaisir coupable – mais l'autre mâle s'était éloigné de lui-même, tout en le narguant de son rire démoniaque.

Laissé seul dans la salle de bain, Sanji avait pu réfléchir, et il était parvenu à une conclusion : si Dieu l'avait envoyé ici, c'était sans doute pour le mettre à l'épreuve. Non seulement il devrait résister à la tentation, mais encore il s'était donné pour objectif de ramener l'âme égarée de Zoro sur le droit chemin, et de le convertir à la vraie foi. La tête de chou ne lui avait-il pas avoué être athée ? C'était certainement ce que le Seigneur Tout-Puissant attendait de lui, avant de l'estimer digne du Paradis !

Voilà pourquoi, au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de quitter ce lieu de perdition au plus vite, comme cela avait été sa première impulsion, Sanji observait à présent les moindres gestes de Zoro avec attention, se demandant comment arriver à ses fins. Résister à la tentation ne devrait pas être trop dur, tant qu'il gardait bien ses distances : après tout, son hôte était un homme tout de ce qu'il y avait de plus viril, et il n'y avait rien de beau ou de gracieux chez lui. Au contraire, il respirait la puissance, et Sanji pouvait presque voir les muscles de ses épaules rouler sous le tissu de son « ticheurte ». Le réformé devait décidément être bien désespéré pour avoir pu trouver cela attirant, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant ! Alors, pourquoi donc ne pouvait-il en détourner les yeux ?

\- Tu peux arrêter de me fixer ? C'est un peu flippant, grogna la tête de gazon en lui adressant un regard chargé d'hostilité.

Sanji sursauta légèrement, se sentant pris en faute.

\- Je… J'estois seulement curieux de te voir cuisiner ! mentit-il, tout en rougissant légèrement. Ces… surfaces chauffantes remplacent donc le feu ? Et il suffit de tourner ces… _choses…_ pour les faire brûler ? C'est bien ça ?

\- Ouais, grogna Zoro. Ce sont des taques électriques, elles fonctionnent avec la même énergie que mon rasoir ou ma brosse à dents, ou que la lumière dans les ampoules. Et les boutons ici ne servent pas seulement à les allumer, mais en les tournant je peux aussi choisir l'intensité avec laquelle je veux qu'elles chauffent.

\- Merveilleux… murmura Sanji. Chauffer sans feu… Vous faites décidément beaucoup de choses avec cette « électicité » que vous avez inventée !

Fasciné, Sanji tendit la main vers la « taque » rougie, pour vérifier qu'elle chauffait bel et bien, mais Zoro l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Surpris, le réformé leva de grands yeux vers la tête de laitue, et l'intensité de son regard le prit aussitôt à la gorge.

\- Pas touche, imbécile ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas de flammes que ce n'est pas brûlant !

Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, aussi Sanji se contenta d'opiner du bonnet. Fuyant le regard étincelant de Zoro, il baissa la tête vers son poignet, qui était toujours enfermé dans la poigne de fer de l'autre homme, et qui lui parut soudainement se mettre à brûler d'un feu ardent. Heureusement, la tête de chou avait suivi le mouvement de ses yeux, et il le relâcha aussitôt, permettant à Sanji de s'écarter de lui avec un immense soulagement.

\- Et on dit _électricité,_ avec un R, ajouta Zoro, l'air étrangement crispé, tout en s'emparant d'une cuillère en bois pour touiller dans la casserole.

\- Aheum… J-je vois… balbutia le réformé en se frottant le poignet, cherchant à changer de sujet. Et donc, qu'es-tu en train de préparer là ? Il me semble que cela bout.

\- C'est du bouillon de poulet, répondit l'homme aux cheveux verts en haussant un sourcil. C'est ce que Chopper avait conseillé, non ?

Sanji fixa le liquide brun pâle durant un bref instant, puis se mit à rire.

 _\- Ça_ , du bouillon de poule ?! s'esclaffa-t-il. Sans buglose, sans bourrache, sans chicorée, et surtout, sans poulet ? Tu n'as mis que deux petits cubes de je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'eau, et tu crois que cela suffit à faire du bouillon ? Tu parles ici à un cuisinier, pas à un benêt, alors cesse donc de te gausser !

Zoro se renfrogna, puis s'empara d'une sorte de petite boîte en carton colorée, qu'il lança à Sanji.

\- Vérifie par toi-même. Ce sont des cubes de bouillon de poulet, dit-il en ouvrant un de ses cabinets suspendus afin d'en sortir un bol. Je ne savais même plus que j'avais encore ça dans mes placards… J'espère que c'est encore bon… Mais bon, ça ne périme pas vraiment, ces machins, pas vrai ?

Sanji ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à examiner la boîte. Effectivement, il était écrit « Bouillon de poulet » dessus, et à l'intérieur se trouvaient encore d'autres petits cubes, enveloppés dans une sorte de papier lisse et brillant.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Le bouillon est une préparation liquide, comment serait-il possible d'en faire des cubes ? murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bah, ils ont dû faire s'évaporer l'eau, et compresser le reste, répondit Zoro en haussant les épaules. Allez, à table !

Sanji, qui essayait toujours de comprendre, le suivit en silence jusqu'à la petite table située devant la fenêtre. Il s'assit devant le bol et renifla le breuvage avec quelque appréhension, avant de jeter un regard à son hôte resté debout.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Si, si, répondit l'homme aux cheveux verts en faisant couler de l'eau dans une espèce de cruche à couvercle.

Il posa ensuite la cruche sur un socle circulaire, avant d'abaisser une espèce de levier situé à la base du récipient, et qu'une tache lumineuse apparaisse sur son anse. Zoro sortit ensuite d'un cabinet un pot d'un jaune criard, dont il ouvrit le couvercle (qui semblait être fait de papier, ou d'une matière similaire) pour en sortir un petit sachet contenant des épices, qu'il versa dans le pot. Entretemps, l'eau de la cruche s'était mise à bouillir (sans doute un effet de leur fameuse électricité, encore une fois) et Zoro en versa dans le pot également, avant d'en refermer le couvercle.

\- Eh bien ? Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un geste le bol de Sanji.

\- Si, si ! s'empressa de répondre le réformé, un peu honteux de l'avoir fixé aussi longtemps. Pouah ! C'est beaucoup trop salé ! C'est infect ! Oh, comme j'ai hâte de pouvoir cuisiner à nouveau… Je te montrerai ce qu'est un _vrai_ bouillon de poule !

\- Ouais, ouais. Bon appétit, fit Zoro d'un air indifférent, s'asseyant en face de lui.

Dans le pot jaune flottaient des sortes de vers blanchâtres, que la tête de gazon enroula d'un geste preste autour de sa fourchette pour les porter à sa bouche.

\- Eh bien, quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu de nouilles ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine, en voyant le regard écœuré de son convive.

\- De « nouilles », tu dis ? Non… admit Sanji en s'appuyant au dossier de sa chaise, sans détourner les yeux du mets étrange.

\- C'est fait à base de farine. Un peu comme des pâtes.

\- Des pâtes ? Comme de la paste à pain ?

\- Oh, tu sais quoi, je te ferai goûter, un de ces jours, souffla Zoro, l'air agacé.

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce que Sanji rompe à nouveau le silence. Il savait que lui parler de Dieu directement serait sans doute mal perçu, c'est pourquoi il comptait amener le sujet par des moyens détournés.

\- Sur le portrait, dans le salon, c'est bien toi, l'enfant aux cheveux verts ? Cette couleur est donc naturelle ?

\- Tu lâcheras pas le morceau, hein ? grommela Zoro en lui jetant un regard noir. Non, c'est pas naturel. C'est ma sœur qui me les a teints pour me faire une blague, une fois. Comme je voulais la contrarier, j'ai fait semblant d'adorer ma nouvelle couleur, et c'est resté.

\- Oh, je comprends mieux. Et j'imagine que ta sœur est la jeune fille à côté de toi sur le portrait ?

\- Ouais. Et avant que tu me poses la question, oui, l'homme qui se trouve derrière nous est bien mon père, souffla la tête de chou, avec une certaine irritation.

\- Et votre mère ? Est-elle décédée ?

\- C'est quoi, cet interrogatoire ? Ouais, ma mère est morte de maladie quand j'étais encore tout gosse. Je ne me souviens quasi plus d'elle. On peut s'arrêter là, maintenant ?

\- J'ai aussi perdu ma mère quand j'estois enfant, déclara Sanji en hochant la tête. Morte en couches, la pauvrette. J'ai dû avoir d'autres frères et sœurs, mais je m'en souviens à peine – aucun n'a passé les quatre ans, de toute manière. Quant à mon père, il est trépassé lorsque j'avais neuf ans. La famine a fait énormément de ravages, cette année-là. Nous estions montés à Paris dans l'espoir de pouvoir profiter des distributions de pain – mais mon père a rendu l'âme quelques jours après notre arrivée, et je me suis trouvé seul dans une ville que je connaissais point. Je serais sans doute mort à mon tour si Zeff ne m'avait pas recueilli…

Sanji avait juste voulu faire part à Zoro de quelques informations sur lui afin d'établir une relation de confiance, basée sur les points qu'ils avaient en commun. Mais il n'avait pas prévu d'en révéler autant ! Il s'interrompit en surprenant une lueur de pitié dans les yeux de son hôte. Ah, non ! Sa fierté lui défendait d'accepter un tel sentiment ! Il se mit debout en renversant sa chaise, et sentit ses joues s'empourprer de plus belle.

\- Bref. Je vais nettoyer la vaisselle, c'est la moindre des choses, proposa-t-il en ramassant son bol et sa cuillère.

Tandis qu'il marchait vers l'évier, il sentait le regard de la tête de laitue peser sur ses épaules, ajoutant à son embarras. Il se mit à frotter avec énergie, tentant d'ignorer la présence de l'autre, jusqu'au moment où celui-ci vint s'appuyer au comptoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu as raison. Si on doit vivre ensemble, tu as le droit d'en savoir plus sur moi, soupira Zoro en croisant les bras. Bon. Mon père est japonais, et il tenait un dojo, c'est-à-dire un endroit où on peut apprendre les arts martiaux (des genres de techniques de combat venant d'Asie). Ma sœur Kuina et moi, on s'est juré qu'on deviendrait les meilleurs kendokas du monde, mais elle est morte dans un stupide accident, en tombant dans les escaliers, et maintenant je suis le seul à encore pouvoir tenir notre promesse. Je suis actuellement champion national de kendo, mais pour devenir champion du monde, il faudrait que j'arrive à vaincre Dracule Mihawk, le détenteur du titre, et pour ça… j'ai pas encore le niveau, malheureusement.

\- Oh, fit Sanji.

Que pouvait-il ajouter ? Il avait voulu pousser Zoro à lui faire confiance, et malgré ses confidences intempestives, on dirait que l'objectif était atteint. Maintenant, le tout était de ne pas tout gâcher…

\- Ne perds pas espoir, finit-il par déclarer. Avec de la persévérance, on parvient à tout. Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas te parjurer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pff ! Comme si j'avais besoin de tes conseils ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je le batte, de toute façon, affirma Zoro avec force.

Sanji dissimula un sourire, et finit d'essuyer la casserole qu'il tenait en main. Lorsqu'elle fut parfaitement sèche, il la tendit à son hôte, et se permit une petite moue apologétique au passage.

\- Une dernière question, si je puis me permettre… Qu'est-ce exactement que le « quennedos » ?

\- Ah. C'est une technique de combat qui utilise des sabres, expliqua Zoro avec une certaine fierté.

\- Oh ? Tu possèdes donc une épée ?

\- Même plusieurs, se vanta la tête de chou. Je suis le seul sabreur au monde à pouvoir me battre avec trois épées en même temps !

\- En même temps ? Impossible. Je demande à voir, exigea Sanji en secouant la tête, incrédule.

\- Quoi, tu me traites de menteur, Sourcils-en-vrille ? gronda Zoro avec un air menaçant.

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de me prouver que j'ai tort, l'aiguillonna le réformé avec un sourire de provocation.

Le sabreur sortit de la cuisine en trombe, et Sanji se permit un petit rire amusé. Ce n'était sans doute pas très charitable de sa part, mais après tout ce qu'il avait enduré depuis son réveil, il pouvait bien se permettre ce léger divertissement !

\- SANJI ! rugit Zoro depuis le salon. POURQUOI est-ce que mon téléphone est en train d'appeler l'HORLOGE PARLANTE depuis tout à l'heure ?! Si tu ne savais pas comment l'éteindre, il fallait me demander, au lieu d'appuyer sur toutes les touches, putain !

Cette fois-ci, le réformé éclata d'un rire franc et tonitruant. Il ne savait pas très bien lui-même ce qu'il avait fait, mais si cela lui permettait de se venger de la tête de gazon et de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir dans la salle de bain, il le referait encore sans hésitation ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello, amis lecteurs ! Alors, comme d'hab, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un review au dernier chapitre, ou qui ont rajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ! :-)**

 **Sarahahah: ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas obligée de mettre un commentaire à chaque fois :-p l'essentiel, c'est que l'histoire continue à te plaire ^^ c'est sûr que ça ne va pas être de la tarte pour Sanji, de faire de Zoro un bon chrétien... surtout que lui-même n'en est pas un (cf. la douche) ! Enfin, laissons-le à ses illusions pour l'instant ;-) gros bisous à toi aussi !  
RoronoaAgathou: ahahah Zoro et Sanji ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se chamailler, c'est comme ça ^^ alors comme ça, on t'a teint les cheveux en rouge pour te faire une blague? Marrant. J'ai aussi eu les cheveux rouges, une fois, mais c'était voulu de ma part :-p  
Pauline et Rineca: hey, merci pour tes compliments ! ^^ oui, j'ai fait pas mal de recherches, et je t'avoue que je suis plutôt fière de ce que ça donne :-) tant mieux si ça se ressent !  
SScarlet: tu as tout à fait raison, l'homosexualité existait mais était très mal vue à l'époque. Cela dit, Sanji ne s'est pas rendu compte que Zoro était attiré par lui, et il met ses propres réactions sous la douche sur le compte du manque. Il est encore très loin d'accepter ses préférences sexuelles, je te rassure! ;-)**

 **Allez, sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 8. Enjoy ! ^^**

Sanji fut réveillé par une odeur délicieuse et inconnue. Enfilant les mêmes habits que la veille (il n'avait rien d'autre, et avait dû se résoudre à dormir en caleçon), il laissa le doux arôme l'attirer jusqu'à la cuisine, où Zoro l'accueillit en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on se lève, Sourcils-en-vrille ? le railla-t-il, désignant l'horloge d'un signe de tête.

\- Déjà 10h ? s'étonna Sanji. Mais je n'ai pas entendu sonner tierce !

\- Ah ça, faudra t'habituer… Je ne vis pas à côté d'une église, fit la tête de gazon en haussant les épaules.

\- En tous cas, quel plaisir de pouvoir dormir seul dans une pièce ! D'ordinaire, je dois subir les ronflements de Patty et Carne, et il arrive à Zeff de parler dans son sommeil…

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'asseyant à table. Il avait véritablement dormi comme un sabot, sombrant à l'instant même où sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Outre le confort extrême du matelas (auquel il n'était pas habitué), il fallait aussi reconnaître qu'il en avait eu bien besoin ! En effet, la veille au soir, malgré la démonstration impressionnante que Zoro lui avait faite avec ses trois sabres, le réformé s'était mis à dodeliner de la tête à plusieurs reprises, et avait fini par se faire surprendre par son hôte, qui l'avait envoyé se coucher avec un commentaire dédaigneux. Sanji avait protesté pour la forme, mais il n'avait pas opposé trop de résistance, car il se sentait bel et bien épuisé après les évènements de la journée. C'était à peine s'il ne s'était pas assoupi durant sa prière du soir !

Mais là, il se sentait parfaitement reposé et plein d'énergie, et surtout, il avait _faim._

\- Qu'es-tu en train de boire ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité, voyant Zoro porter une tasse de liquide noir à ses lèvres.

\- Ça ? C'est du café. Tu ne connais pas ?

\- Oh, du café ? J'en ai entendu parler, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois. C'est une denrée de luxe ! se justifia-t-il, lorgnant la tasse avec une certaine envie.

\- … Tu veux goûter ? proposa la tête de chou.

Sanji hocha la tête avec ferveur, et l'homme aux cheveux verts lui en servit une tasse. Il n'était pas si mauvais, au fond… Juste un peu rustre sur les bords.

Ô délice incommensurable ! Ô extase du palais ! Le breuvage, amer et puissant, était aussi envoûtant que le regard voilé d'une femme persane, et Sanji fut conquis immédiatement. En fermant les yeux et en laissant le liquide rouler sur la langue, il pouvait se figurer le souffle chaud du désert sur son visage, les caravanes de chameaux caracolant entre les dunes de sable, ainsi que les étals d'épices colorées qui embaumaient l'air. Ah, le charme exotique de l'Orient ! En tant que bon chrétien, Sanji savait qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir séduit par ce monde mystérieux, mais c'était un rêve qui l'avait bercé depuis sa jeunesse : il voulait, un jour, pouvoir voguer sur les océans et voir le monde. Un rêve impossible, pour un petit cuisinier comme lui, qui n'avait jamais quitté l'Île-de-France avant de devoir fuir le royaume. Il n'avait même jamais vu la mer.

Un « TUNK » sourd le ramena à la réalité, et Sanji éprouva presque l'envie de pleurer en se retrouvant devant un bol de bouillon de poulet (le reste de la veille, que Zoro venait de réchauffer) et un quignon de pain.

\- Bah, c'est vraiment ignoble… bougonna-t-il en touillant dans le liquide avec sa cuillère. Oh, que ne donnerais-je pour un bon gruau de seigle, avec quelques carottes, quelques navets, des oignons, des blettes et une poignée de lentilles ! Ou alors, un bout de fromage et un bon pâté de…

\- Tu as entendu Chopper, c'est tout ce que tu peux manger pour l'instant, rétorqua Zoro en s'asseyant en face de lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il repassera ce soir, et tu pourras lui dire ce que tu penses de son régime.

Sanji mangea son bouillon à contrecœur (au moins, il pouvait tremper du pain dedans, ce qui constituait déjà une légère amélioration), tandis que Zoro sirotait sa deuxième tasse de café, tout en lui jetant de temps à autre des regards à la dérobée. Bientôt, le réformé en eut assez.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, teste de laitue, dis-le !

\- Je vais t'emmener en ville, aujourd'hui, annonça Zoro après une courte hésitation. Tu as besoin de vêtements, et je dois m'acheter une nouvelle télé. Et ce serait sans doute pas mal d'acheter autre chose à manger que les merdes surgelées que j'ai dans mon congélo…

Sanji ne savait pas très bien comment réagir à la nouvelle : d'un côté, il était curieux et excité de découvrir ce nouveau monde plein de magie, mais de l'autre, il était absolument terrorisé à l'idée de devoir remettre un pied dans la cage en fer mouvante (le hisseur ? l'élévateur ? quelque chose de ce style) et de sortir dans la rue pleine de vacarme, de carrioles rugissantes, de lumières clignotantes et de gens hostiles qui le prendraient à nouveau pour un fou ou pour un vagabond.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire part à Zoro de ses craintes, toutefois, car un bruit strident retentit, et son hôte se précipita dans le salon pour décrocher l'espèce de cornet blanc accroché au mur.

\- Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? … Ouais, ouais, OK, monte.

Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte (avec grand enthousiasme, apparemment) et Zoro laissa entrer un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et noirs, arborant une cicatrice sous l'œil et un immense sourire. Il portait un chapeau de paille à larges bords, un ticheurte noir dont le devant était décoré d'une tête de mort et de deux os entrecroisés, une veste rouge laissée ouverte, et des hauts-de-chausse sans bas, confectionnés dans la même toile bleue et rêche que les chausses de Zoro. A ses pieds, il ne portait que des sandales ouvertes, comme un religieux d'un ordre mendiant.

\- Où il est ? Où il est ? demanda l'individu en bondissant partout. Ah ! C'est toi, Sanji ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant le réformé en le pointant du doigt, et Sanji en resta tout interdit. Qui était-il et que lui voulait-il donc ?

\- Usopp m'a raconté que tu étais un vampire et que tu avais trois mille ans ! C'est vrai ? C'est trop COOL ! Est-ce que tu bois le sang de Zoro pour survivre ? Est-ce que tu fais caca ? Tu veux être mon nakama ?

\- IMBÉCILE ! s'énerva le sabreur en donnant un coup de poing sur le crâne de son ami. Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce que tu dis Usopp ! Et c'est quoi, ces questions ? « Est-ce que tu fais caca », sérieusement ? Et tu dois arrêter de vouloir être ami avec des inconnus, juste parce que tu les trouves cool !

\- Oh. Tu n'es pas un vampire, alors ? murmura Luffy en jetant à Sanji un regard blessé.

Le réformé sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez immédiatement. Comment osait-il le regarder ainsi, comme si Sanji l'avait excessivement déçu, alors que c'était lui qui l'avait assailli de questions insensées, sans même lui laisser le temps d'y répondre ?!

\- Vil faquin ! s'emporta-t-il à son tour, donnant un coup de pied bien placé dans le menton de l'impertinent personnage. Me demander si je bois du sang ! Estes-vous tous impies, en ce siècle ? Et si je vais à la selle ! Qui parle de ce genre de choses à une personne qu'il rencontre pour la première fois ? N'avez-vous donc aucune éducation, scélérat ?

\- Ooooh, fit Luffy en se frottant le menton, l'air ravi. Usopp avait raison, tu as vraiment 3000 ans ! Tu parles super bizarrement, c'est rigolo !

Sanji allait rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais Zoro s'interposa entre eux, l'air assez las.

\- Bon, tout le monde se calme. Sanji, voici Luffy, un autre ami à moi. Il est un peu stupide, mais pas méchant. Luffy, voici Sanji. Il n'a pas 3000 ans, mais il est mort il y a un peu plus de trois siècles, et Robin et moi on l'a réveillé, on ne sait pas trop comment. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, en ce moment, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé depuis son époque, alors si tu pouvais faire preuve d'un tout petit peu plus de tact, ce serait…

\- Hey, pourquoi tu gardes les cheveux aussi longs ? On dirait une fille ! l'interrompit Luffy en tirant sur les cheveux de Sanji.

Il avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés sur les épaules au lieu de les nouer avec un ruban, comme il en avait l'habitude (son vieux ruban noir était introuvable et il doutait que Zoro en ait à prêter). Le réformé avait pu constater qu'en effet, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, la plupart des hommes portaient les cheveux courts, mais de là à le comparer à une fille, c'était un peu vexant !

\- Je préfère ressembler à une fille qu'à un singe, sale petit… !

\- CA SUFFIT, J'AI DIT ! beugla Zoro. Sanji, Luffy a raison : tes cheveux sont trop longs. Il faudrait les couper. Puisque de toute façon on allait en ville aujourd'hui, on passera aussi chez un coiffeur.

\- M-mais… Je refuse de… !

\- Oooooh, vous allez en ville ? Ouais, une aventure ! Je peux venir avec, dis, dis, dis, Zoro, je peux, dis ? supplia Luffy en s'accrochant au bras du sabreur.

Zoro soupira, et au moment où son regard croisa celui de Sanji, celui-ci sut qu'il était damné.

~~oOo~~

Finalement, la tête de chou avait raison : Luffy était bête, mais pas méchant, et Sanji s'en aperçut bien vite. Quand Zoro l'avait raillé de sa peur de l'ascenseur (ah, c'était donc comme cela que ça s'appelait), le brun avait spontanément proposé de descendre à pied avec Sanji, et de faire la course. Il l'avait aussi distrait pendant tout le trajet en voiture, en lui parlant sans arrêt, et en faisant à plusieurs reprises des remarques sur le sens de l'orientation du conducteur. Cela avait en outre le don d'énerver Zoro, et cela rendit tout de suite Luffy immensément sympathique aux yeux du réformé.

Sanji se trouvait à présent planté dans l'entrée des galeries Saint-Lambert, absolument fasciné par cette construction tout de métal et de verre, coincée entre deux édifices. Les réalisations des hommes du futur ne connaissaient-elles donc aucune limite ? Que leur était-il encore impossible, grâce au progrès ? Le regard du réformé s'attacha à une mère et son enfant, en train de gravir les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur… sans devoir se mouvoir. Les escaliers montaient à leur place. Voilà qui était saisissant ! Encore une invention de fainéants, cela dit, mais certainement utile pour les personnes âgées ou pour les plus jeunes.

\- Bon. Luffy, accompagne-le chez le coiffeur, tu veux bien ? Pendant ce temps, j'irai chercher ma nouvelle télé, décida Zoro, faisant sursauter le blond. C'est mieux si j'évite de traîner cet énergumène chez Media Markt, il risquerait de nous faire un infarct…

\- Eh ! Est-ce moi que tu traites d'énergumène ? De nous deux, le plus susceptible d'être possédé du Diable, c'est plutôt toi, maroufle ! s'offusqua Sanji. Et je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon !

\- Ahahah, t'es vraiment marrant, Sanji ! intervint Luffy avec une bonne humeur tout à fait déplacée. Allez, viens !

C'est ainsi que Sanji se retrouva assis sur un fauteuil, à se faire couper les cheveux (il avait néanmoins refusé d'avoir les cheveux aussi courts que Zoro ou Luffy, et avait exigé de pouvoir garder sa mèche) pendant que Luffy, assis à côté de lui, battait des jambes dans le vide comme un petit enfant.

\- Tu sais, Sanji, je suis content que tu sois ami avec Zoro, dit-il soudain, surprenant le réformé.

\- Ami ? Le terme est un peu fort !

\- Depuis la mort de Tashigi, il est vraiment devenu renfermé sur lui-même. Renfrogné tout le temps. Et après sa défaite face à Mihawk, cet été, il ne sortait carrément plus de chez lui ! Il ne voulait plus voir personne, même plus nous, continua Luffy avec tristesse. Alors je suis content de voir qu'il s'ouvre de nouveau à quelqu'un.

\- Oh… J'adorerais pouvoir être digne des mérites que tu me prestes, Luffy, mais je crains fort que cela ne soit pas le cas. Zoro n'a accepté de m'accueillir que parce que ces délicieuses demoiselles que sont Robin et Nami l'y ont obligé. Et, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, lui et moi sommes très loin de nous entendre cordialement…

Luffy le regarda quelques instants d'un air bête, puis éclata de rire.

\- Mais non, idiot ! Zoro t'aime beaucoup, ça saute aux yeux ! Nami et Robin ont dû le remarquer aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elles se sont arrangées pour vous faire vivre ensemble.

Sanji ne trouvait pas ça si évident, mais il décida de garder son sentiment pour lui – quelque chose lui disait que Luffy n'aurait pas toléré de contradiction, de toute manière.

Cela dit, le fait que le brun se sente aussi concerné par le bien-être de son ami prouvait bien que les deux étaient proches, et Sanji décida d'en profiter pour lui soutirer quelques informations. Peut-être que Luffy savait pourquoi Zoro avait décidé de renier Dieu et de devenir athée ? Armé de ces renseignements, Sanji pourrait certainement lui montrer ses torts, et le faire revenir dans le droit chemin. C'était une aubaine dont il serait dommage de ne pas profiter !

\- Et, Luffy… cela fait longtemps que tu connais Zoro, alors ?

\- Depuis les secondaires ! répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire. Nami et Zoro étaient déjà ensemble en primaire, mais c'est à l'école secondaire qu'on est tous devenus amis, avec eux deux, Usopp et moi.

\- Oh, vous êtes tous allés à l'école ? s'étonna Sanji.

\- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde va à l'école ! Pourquoi, toi non ?

\- Non. Mes parents estoient des paysans, et n'avaient pas les moyens de m'y envoyer. C'est Zeff qui m'a appris à lire et à écrire, lorsqu'il m'a recueilli, se remémora Sanji avec une certaine nostalgie.

\- Ah, c'est un brave gars, alors, ce Zeff ! trancha Luffy.

\- Plus que ça : je lui dois tout. Je devais aller le rejoindre à Maastricht, où nous aurions ouvert une nouvelle auberge, mais…

Sanji soupira avec mélancolie. Qu'avait dû penser le vieil homme, en ne voyant pas Sanji arriver ? Combien de temps l'avait-il attendu ? S'était-il inquiété ? Avait-il pleuré sa mort, et prié pour son âme ? Ou bien au contraire s'était-il senti soulagé d'être débarrassé du petit parasite qui vivait sur ses crochets depuis tant d'années ? Tant de questions qui resteraient à jamais sans réponse…

\- Cela n'a point d'importance, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. Parle-moi plutôt de cette « Tashigi », que tu as mentionnée plus tôt. Qui est-ce ?

\- Tashigi ? Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, il n'aime pas aborder le sujet… C'était la femme de Zoro, répondit Luffy d'un air sombre. Elle est morte il y a trois ans. Elle s'est suicidée, après avoir fait une fausse couche. Zoro n'a plus jamais été le même, après ça…

~~oOo~~

 **Hello, c'est encore moi ! Juste un rapide petit point "vocabulaire".**

 **Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, j'essaye autant que possible de faire parler Sanji comme au XVIIème siècle. Je ne remplace pas systématiquement les accents circonflexes par des S pour que ça reste compréhensible, mais... Bref, je fais de mon mieux.  
Du coup, vous aurez peut-être remarqué des expressions un peu bizarres. "Dormir comme un sabot" ou "vivre SUR ses crochets" étaient notamment des expressions de l'époque. De même, un "énergumène" qualifiait quelqu'un de possédé par le Malin... Comme quoi, le sens a bien glissé depuis.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et que vous aurez trouvé ces petites précisions utiles !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Salut salut, amis lecteurs ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté cette histoire ou qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris, une fois encore !**

 **Dimanche prochain, il n'y aura pas de chapitre, parce que je serai à l'étranger... Désolée :-/ en attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Gros bisous à tous !**

Lorsque Sanji sortit de chez le barbier, il trouva Zoro endormi, assis à même le sol, et adossé à la barrière métallique qui empêchait les badauds de tomber à l'étage inférieur.

\- Debout, belître ! lui ordonna-t-il avec un coup de pied dans le mollet. Avant que les gens ne te prennent pour un manant de la plus basse espèce…

\- Oh, ferme-la un peu, Sourcils-en-vrilles, grommela la tête de gazon en bâillant. C'est ta faute si je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, après tout…

\- Plaît-il ? Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer, mmh ? s'offusqua le réformé, tout en serrant les poings.

\- ZOROOOOOOOO ! les interrompit Luffy, en sautant d'un coup sur le bretteur. Tu as acheté ta nouvelle télé ? Elle est où ? Je peux la voir ? Ah, et plus important : J'AI FAIM !

La tête de chou, déséquilibrée, faillit retomber par terre, avec son ami dans le bras, mais parvint de justesse à rester debout en se rattrapant à la barrière. Repoussant Luffy avec une certaine brusquerie, il consulta l'horloge miniature qu'il portait au poignet, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est midi… Mais il faut encore qu'on achète des vêtements pour le crétin des Alpes, là, avant de pouvoir rentrer. Et je suis désolé, mais j'ai déjà été mettre la télé dans le coffre de la bagnole, pendant que vous étiez occupés – je me suis dit qu'elle m'encombrerait, sinon.

\- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… soupira Luffy, les bras ballants. Mais j'ai faim maintenant, moi…

Zoro hésita un instant, puis secoua la tête avec résignation.

\- Je te connais, tu vas être pénible si on ne remplit pas ton estomac dans la demi-heure. Bon, j'imagine qu'on peut toujours essayer de manger ici…

\- OUAIS ! Je veux de la VIANDE ! exigea le brun avec de grands gestes pleins d'enthousiasme.

\- Doucement, Luffy, souffla Zoro. Il faudrait trouver un endroit où ils servent de la soupe, pour l'autre abruti…

\- Eh ! Venant de toi, cette insulte me paraît plus que déplacée, teste de laitue !

\- Huh ? Répète un peu ?!

\- Sanji ! Tu n'aimes pas la viande ?! s'écria Luffy, l'air complètement horrifié, tout en s'accrochant au cou du blond.

\- Bien sûr que si, benêt, soupira celui-ci en reprenant ses distances. Ah, un bon ragoût de canard ou de perdrix… Une savoureuse épaule de veau, ou de sanglier… Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de pouvoir en manger à nouveau !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? demande Luffy, l'air soudain très sérieux.

\- En fait, Luffy, Chopper a dit que… intervint Zoro, avant d'être coupé grossièrement.

\- Chopper ! Ah ! Ne l'écoute surtout pas, Sanji ! Chopper est un végétarien qui a horreur qu'on tue des animaux. S'il le pouvait, il nous empêcherait tout le temps d'en manger ! Mais il est hors de question qu'il me prive de ce que j'aime, et ça vaut aussi pour mes nakamas ! Allez viens, Sanji, on va aller te chercher de la VIANDE ! Yosh !

\- N-nakama ? Végétarien ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? bredouilla le cuisinier, tout en se laissant traîner par le jeune homme survolté.

Zoro resta planté sur place un instant, puis se mit à les suivre en courant, et en manifestant sa désapprobation à grands cris.

\- OK, faites ce que vous voulez ! Mais si le Love-Cook est malade après, il ne faudra pas venir vous plaindre, compris ?!

~~oOo~~

Finalement, ils n'avaient trouvé dans les galeries Saint-Lambert que quelques tavernes sans prétention, et Sanji se retrouva bientôt assis devant des « spaghettis bolognaise », tandis que Luffy dévorait avec appétit une énorme pizza pepperoni avec supplément de jambon, et que Zoro mâchouillait un panini avec mauvaise humeur. Rien de ce que contenait la carte n'avait évoqué quelque chose à Sanji – absolument rien. Il avait donc laissé Zoro choisir pour lui, et comme le sabreur lui avait promis qu'il lui ferait goûter des pâtes, c'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à remuer du bout de sa fourchette le plat de lacets flasques qui s'offrait à sa vue chagrinée.

Le constat que dans le futur, les mœurs culinaires avaient beaucoup changé, et qu'à moins de les préparer lui-même, il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais se régaler des plats qu'il aimait, l'avait singulièrement refroidi. C'était sans doute puéril, mais Sanji avait toujours trouvé un certain réconfort dans la nourriture, et s'en voir dépourvu le laissait tout démuni.

\- Allez, mange, Sourcils-en-vrilles, grogna soudain Zoro. C'est toi qui voulais autre chose que de la soupe, je te signale !

Sanji jeta un regard à celui qui venait de l'interpeler de la sorte. Ce dernier, bien qu'il affichait toujours un air bourru, se préoccupait sincèrement pour lui. Il l'avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois jusqu'ici et, si l'on omettait les actions indécentes auxquelles il l'avait contraint dans la salle de bain la veille, Sanji ne doutait pas que cet homme était bon et charitable, dans le fond. Tant mieux : il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour le réconcilier avec Dieu. Après les révélations que Luffy lui avait faites, le réformé était certain que c'était suite à la mort tragique de sa femme, que le sabreur avait abjuré sa foi. Mais il n'était pas mauvais, loin de là, et le cuisinier estimait qu'il était de son devoir de lui garantir l'accès au Paradis, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

\- Tu n'as pas faim, Sanji ? fit la voix de Luffy, à sa gauche. Dans ce cas…

\- Luffy, non ! s'exclama Zoro.

Le temps de baisser le nez, et l'assiette de pâtes était vide, engloutie par le brun (qui avait fini sa pizza entretemps). Zoro avait l'air positivement énervé.

\- Ah ben bravo ! Le Love-Cook n'a plus rien à manger, maintenant ! Et toi ! ajouta-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le blond. Ça t'apprendra à laisser ton assiette sans surveillance à côté de Luffy !

\- Shishishi ! C'est pas grave, Zoro ! Sanji n'a qu'à se recommander des pâtes, et moi je reprendrai une pizza ! proposa Luffy avec bonhomie. Je veux bien payer, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète !

Zoro ronchonna encore un peu pour la forme, mais finit par accepter – et cette fois Sanji put enfin goûter à ce fameux mets dont on lui étrillait les oreilles depuis le matin. Et il dut bien reconnaître que, malgré leur aspect peu engageant, les pâtes « à la bolognaise » n'étaient pas si mauvaises.

\- Et vous dites que tous ces plats, dit-il en englobant d'un geste son assiette, les restes de la pizza de Luffy, et le panini entamé de Zoro, viennent d'Italie ?

\- Ouaip. C'est bon, hein ? répondit le sabreur avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh, ça ne vaut pas la cuisine française, mais ça se laisse manger, répondit Sanji en haussant les épaules. Et cet ingrédient rouge, qui donne un goût si particulier, quel est-il ?

\- Quoi, la sauce tomate ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? s'étonna Luffy.

\- Evidemment qu'il ne sait pas ! le tança Zoro. La tomate a été rapportée des Amériques par les Espagnols en… en je ne sais pas quelle date, à vrai dire…

\- Oh, j'ai déjà entendu parler de cette plante ! les détrompa Sanji. Mais je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'elle était comestible ! A la Cour, on la considère comme une plante ornementale…

\- Eh ben, comme tu vois, c'est comestible et c'est très bon ! trancha Luffy avec un rire franc.

Comme ils continuaient à manger, le blond remarqua que Zoro jetait de temps à autre un regard suspicieux par-dessus son épaule, et il finit par se retourner pour voir qui était ainsi la cible de ces œillades hostiles. Il ne vit qu'un homme, attablé un peu plus loin, et lui aussi en train de manger. Il était très grand, portait une chemise à jabot et une veste noire, et avait une grosse bedaine, le teint très pâle, ainsi que des cheveux violets (décidément, les gens du futur avaient des goûts pour le moins particuliers). Outre sa couleur de cheveux, Sanji ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Zoro pouvait lui reprocher – l'homme lui paraissait somme toute relativement innocent. Il s'en désintéressa donc, et finit son assiette sans s'en préoccuper davantage.

~~oOo~~

Au moment de payer le tavernier, Sanji n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir intrigué par la nouvelle monnaie qu'ils employaient (l'euro, comme le précisa Zoro), mais surtout par les bouts de papier imprimés qu'ils appelaient « billets de banque ». Chez le coiffeur, la question ne s'était pas posée car Luffy s'était contenté de tendre une petite carte rigide à l'individu, et d'appuyer sur les touches d'une machine étrange. Sanji n'avait pas osé interroger son compagnon sur ce curieux rituel, se disant qu'il s'agissait certainement de quelque chose de normal dans le futur, et qu'il risquait à nouveau de passer pour un nigaud.

\- Et donc, vous notez sur ces billets la somme qu'ils valent, et cela vous suffit ? Mais ce ne sont pourtant que quelques chiffres sur un bout de papier ! insista-t-il, même après qu'ils aient quitté les lieux. Qu'est-ce qui empêche le premier venu de se créer sa propre monnaie, dans ce cas ?

Il peinait vraiment à comprendre la naïveté des gens de cette époque.

\- T'inquiète, Sourcils-en-vrille, les banques ont développé des techniques pour éviter les falsifications… Le filigrane, par exemple… Mais bon, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant à t'expliquer l'économie actuelle, alors entre plutôt dans ce magasin et choisis-toi des vêtements, c'est pour ça qu'on est là ! grogna Zoro, excédé.

Le magasin en question était immense, et on pouvait y voir des vêtements à perte de vue. Sanji balaya du regard l'étalage de tissu, et se sentit tout de suite très découragé.

\- Et par où suis-je censé commencer ? Je n'y connais rien à la mode actuelle ! protesta-t-il.

Zoro soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, visiblement sur le point d'exploser. Mais il parvint à se contenir, et jaugea le réformé du regard, mettant celui-ci très mal à l'aise. La tête de laitue était-elle vraiment obligée de l'observer avec autant d'intensité ? A nouveau, il se sentait des picotements dans tout le corps, et savait, sans le voir, que ses joues avaient pris une délicate teinte rosée.

\- Bon. Il te faut une dizaine de caleçons, et idem pour les chaussettes. Trois-quatre pulls, cinq-six T-shirts, deux pantalons dont un jeans, et une paire de pompes. Avec ça, ce sera déjà bien.

Le cuisinier n'y entendait goutte. _Pulls ? Jeans ?_ Qu'était-ce donc que cela ? Et des pompes ? Aurait-il donc besoin de puiser de l'eau ? Mais ce genre de machines se vendaient-elles seulement dans un magasin de vêtements ? En désespoir de cause, il suivit Zoro entre les étals, tentant d'ouvrir grand les yeux et les oreilles. Il avait déjà remarqué que les caleçons de cette époque étaient bien plus courts, et s'arrêtaient en haut de la cuisse au lieu d'arriver aux genoux ou aux pieds. Les chaussettes étaient également plus courtes, ne remontant pas aussi haut que du temps de Sanji. Quant au pantalon, au lieu de qualifier un habit tout d'une pièce, allant du col jusqu'aux pieds, à porter sous les vêtements, les gens du futur semblaient employer ce terme pour désigner leurs chausses, qui allaient quant à elles jusqu'aux chevilles au lieu de s'arrêter aux genoux.

Mais au moment où le sabreur était occupé à lui déposer plusieurs pièces sur les bras (visiblement, les habits n'étaient plus faits sur mesure, et il fallait désormais en essayer plusieurs afin de trouver la bonne taille – une belle imbécillité, selon Sanji), le blond se figea, planté devant une sorte de mannequin tout blanc, portant une chemise et une veste courte, de couleur noire – soit une tenue qui paraissait infiniment plus familière et élégante au réformé.

\- Et ceci ? Puis-je l'essayer ?

\- Un costard ? répondit Zoro avec une moue méprisante. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?

\- Shishishi ! Moi je pense que ça irait bien à Sanji ! opina Luffy, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du sabreur et un sourire reconnaissant de celle du cuisinier.

Au grand dam de la tête de chou, ce dernier fut positivement enchanté en découvrant son reflet dans la glace, une fois qu'il eût enfilé le fameux « costume ». Ayant refusé tout net d'essayer un jeans, dont la texture rêche le rebutait, il prit donc deux pantalons noirs identiques, deux vestons du même coloris, un gilet sans manches (toujours dans la même teinte), cinq chemises blanches, et deux pulls (un gris foncé et un bleu marine). Sa foi lui interdisait en effet les couleurs vives. Quant aux « pompes » (dont Sanji avait découvert entretemps qu'il s'agissait d'une expression se rapportant aux chaussures), il opta pour des souliers de cuir noir – malgré les objections de Zoro qui lui conseillait quelque chose de plus confortable.

Ce fut donc très satisfait de lui-même, et devisant gaiement avec Luffy (qui avait applaudi chacun de ses choix avec enthousiasme), que Sanji ressortit des galeries Saint-Lambert, les bras chargés de paquets. Zoro suivait quelques pas derrière, portant les sacs les plus lourds et maugréant dans sa barbe. Il avait déjà houspillé le réformé durant toute la durée des essayages, voulant l'obliger à se presser sous prétexte « qu'ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire », et Sanji commençait à en avoir assez de ses perpétuelles récriminations. Il s'apprêtait donc à se retourner pour lui en faire la remarque, quand une odeur familière le fit s'interrompre en pleine phrase.

\- Mais… Cela sent le tabac, par ici ! dit-il.

\- Ah bon ? Ah, oui, on vient de croiser un gars en train de fumer, c'est vrai… fit Luffy après avoir regardé autour d'eux.

\- Savez-vous où je pourrais m'en procurer ? Je suis moi-même un fumeur de pipe assidu, et j'avoue en avoir grande envie, admit le blond, qui frémissait déjà d'anticipation.

Une bonne pipe, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour terminer cette journée en beauté ! Il ne s'était pas rendu compte lui-même d'à quel point le tabac lui manquait avant d'en avoir humé le parfum si caractéristique. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait respiré, il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à cela. Une toute petite pipe, ils n'allaient pas lui refuser cela après toutes les émotions qu'il avait eues depuis son réveil, quand même ?

\- Je te préviens, Sourcils-en-vrille, il est hors de question que tu empestes l'appartement avec ton foutu tabac… grogna Zoro.

\- Allez, Zoro, sois un peu cool ! lui répondit Luffy, tout en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos. C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'il fallait être compréhensif avec Sanji, tu te rappelles ? Si ça peut l'aider à se sentir chez lui ici, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

Sanji fut donc autorisé à pénétrer dans une librairie pleine de livres et de gazettes colorées, où il put s'acheter une pipe (au tuyau plus court que celles auxquelles il avait été accoutumé) et du tabac, avec l'aide de Luffy, tandis que Zoro restait dehors à garder les sacs. Il reconnut, parmi les clients de la boutique, le même homme aux cheveux violets qu'il avait vu dans la taverne où ils s'étaient restaurés, et se souvint qu'ils l'avaient également croisé dans le magasin de vêtements, mais c'était certainement un hasard – il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour si peu. N'est-ce pas ?

~~oOo~~

Tandis qu'ils ressortaient de la librairie, Luffy lui donna soudain un coup de coude et lui montra du doigt un imposant édifice situé de l'autre côté de la place. Il devait s'agir d'un bâtiment officiel, car il était doté d'une entrée monumentale en pierre blanche, encadrée de colonnes, et surmonté d'une horloge. Des drapeaux, accrochés à un balcon ouvragé au-dessus de la porte, flottaient au vent avec majesté, ajoutant au caractère solennel de la bâtisse.

\- Hey, Sanji ! Tant qu'on est à deux pas, ça te dit qu'on aille voir le palais des princes-évêques ? proposa le brun avec entrain.

\- Le palais des princes-évêques… de Liège ? répéta Sanji en blêmissant d'un coup.

\- Bah oui, pas celui de la ville d'à côté, crétin, se moqua Zoro qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

La respiration du réformé s'accéléra et son cœur se mit à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il se sentait pris d'un léger vertige.

\- Alors… tout ceci n'était qu'un piège ? Vous vouliez gagner ma confiance, pour mieux me tromper ensuite ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Hein ? lâcha Luffy, perplexe.

\- M'acheter des vêtements n'était qu'un prétexte pour m'attirer ici, c'est cela ? continua Sanji, sa voix prenant du volume au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Depuis le début, vous comptiez me livrer au prince-évêque, et me dénoncer en tant que huguenot ! Bande de scélérats ! Ne pouvez-vous donc nous laisser vivre en paix, moi et les miens ? Après les dragonnades, les multiples vexations, et enfin la révocation de l'édit de Nantes… Ne serez-vous donc jamais satisfaits ?

\- Quoi ? Ma parole, tu débloques complètement, Sourcils-en-vrille !

Zoro voulut le prendre par le bras, mais Sanji se dégagea violemment, avant de s'arrêter quelques pas plus loin, pris d'un étourdissement. Son cœur, serré dans sa poitrine, lui faisait à présent si mal qu'une des mains du blond vint se crisper au-dessus de l'organe affolé.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! croassa-t-il, avant de pointer Luffy du doigt d'un air accusateur. Toi, avec tes sandales de moine ! Je t'ai reconnu ! Tu veux me faire abjurer ma foi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je n'ai point survécu trois cent ans sous terre pour finir aussi sottement ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire, et Dieu me donnera la force de résister !

Après ce dernier éclat, Sanji dut se taire, car il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer. Il se sentait suffoquer, et suait comme un porc. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, sa vision était à présent complètement trouble, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Soudain, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il dut s'asseoir précipitamment – plus vite qu'il ne l'avait escompté, d'ailleurs, et son coccyx le lui fit cruellement remarquer.

\- Eh, calme-toi, Sanji… Tout le monde nous regarde… fit la voix de Zoro, curieusement déformée.

\- Laissez-moi passer, laissez-moi passer, je suis médecin, dit une autre voix, que Sanji ne connaissait pas.

Soudain, une tache violette apparut dans son champ de vision, et Sanji reconnut l'homme à la taille démesurée qu'il ne cessait de rencontrer partout.

\- Bonjour, Sanji, le salua ce dernier d'une voix mielleuse. Tu t'appelles bien Sanji, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Gecko Moria, et je suis là pour t'aider. Tu veux bien me faire confiance ?

\- N-non… Ne m'approchez pas… protesta faiblement Sanji.

\- Ohlàlà, il me semble que votre ami délire totalement ! Le mieux serait de l'emmener à l'hôpital où je travaille et de lui faire quelques examens...

Voyant que l'inconnu cherchait à lui passer un bras par-dessous les aisselles, le cuisinier tenta de le repousser, mais ne parvint qu'à s'épuiser encore plus rapidement. Puis, de façon complètement inopinée, il se plia en avant et vomit – en plein sur le pantalon jaune et orange de Gecko Moria. Il y eut un juron retentissant, et l'homme s'éloigna – seulement pour être remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre, dont la chaleur corporelle apporta un certain soulagement à Sanji qui frissonnait.

\- Bien joué, le Love-Cook ! ricana la voix chaude de Zoro, tout près de son oreille. Ce type ne me dit rien qui vaille, il nous a suivis tout l'après-midi. Allez, viens, partons avant qu'il ne revienne.

\- N-non ! Laissez-moi… Pas le prince-évêque… marmonna le blond, tout en se débattant faiblement.

Mais Zoro l'avait déjà remis debout, et il n'avait plus la force de lui résister. Ni à Luffy, qui surgit soudainement à côté de lui et se mit à soutenir le bras opposé à celui du bretteur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sanji, personne ne t'obligera à rentrer dans le palais si tu n'en as pas envie, dit le brun d'un ton innocent. Mais tu sais ? Il n'y a plus de princes-évêques à Liège depuis belle lurette, et les protestants ne sont plus persécutés depuis très longtemps… Moi, je voulais juste te faire visiter un peu la ville…

\- Excusez-nous, M'sieurs-Dames ! claironna Zoro à l'adresse des curieux qui les regardaient. Notre ami est comédien de métier, et il a tendance à confondre la vie réelle avec celle de ses personnages quand il a un verre dans le nez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va s'occuper de lui, maintenant !

Entre Luffy et Zoro, ils parvinrent à traîner Sanji jusqu'à la voiture – mais le cuistot s'était déjà évanoui à la moitié du trajet.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hello hello, amis lecteurs !**

 **Désolée pour le retard dans la publication, je suis partie à Paris pour mon anniversaire, et là ce week-end on avait un spectacle avec ma troupe - je pensais avoir le temps de poster ce chapitre dimanche, mais finalement je n'ai même pas pu aller sur mon ordi de toute la journée !**

 **Bref, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs Follows/Favs et surtout tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! Agathe et Pauline et Rineca, bien sûr (les plus fidèles :-p ) mais aussi SScarlet (** ah, pour le moment Sanji ne fume encore que la pipe... les clopes viendront plus tard ! **), Arya Cahill (** wouah ! très honorée que ma fic t'emballe autant ! même si c'est un UA ;-) **), Alzyr (** merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire **), Saemoon (** ah oui, la question de la foi va être problématique... quant à Moria, tu verras bien ! j'aime bien faire durer le suspense ^^ **) et Elowlie (** ahah, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, le concept de cette histoire m'est venu un peu par hasard et je me suis dit que ça valait franchement le coup de le développer ! contente de voir que cette opinion est partagée =D **).**

 **Et sans plus tarder, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

Sanji était toujours inconscient quand Chopper arriva. Entretemps, Luffy et Zoro l'avaient allongé sur son lit, à l'appartement, et le blond évanoui s'était instinctivement recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras repliés au-dessus de son estomac. Le sabreur n'avait pas osé le changer de position, se disant qu'il valait mieux que le malade soit sur le côté, au cas où il vomirait encore. Sa respiration était toujours laborieuse, et son front moite était plissé de douleur. De temps en temps, il marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et s'agitait dans un délire fiévreux. Ce n'était tout de même pas l'évocation des princes-évêques de Liège qui l'avait mis dans un tel état ? D'accord, en tant que protestant ayant été traqué toute sa vie, Sanji avait des raisons de paniquer à l'idée de mettre les pieds dans le plus haut lieu de pouvoir d'un fief catholique. Mais de là à s'évanouir de frayeur, et à en être littéralement malade ! Non, il y avait certainement autre chose – Sanji n'était pas une petite nature, après tout.

Zoro s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pensé à l'évidence lorsque Chopper se mit à tempêter et à maudire les inconscients qui avaient fait manger au cuistot des spaghettis bolognaise quand il en était à peine au stade de la réintroduction de solides dans son alimentation.

\- Arrythmie, troubles respiratoires, nausée, douleurs abdominales, confusion et troubles du comportement ! Tout cela sont des symptômes liés à une renutrition inappropriée ! leur révéla le médecin en herbe, à cran. Maintenant, à cause de vous, il pourrait tomber dans le coma et mourir ! Bravo !

\- Mais... Je ne comprends pas... Il allait très bien après avoir mangé, se défendit Zoro, les sourcils froncés.

\- D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, il est très probable que la crise de panique qu'il a faite ait mis son corps en état de choc et ait provoqué cette réaction, répliqua Chopper d'un ton froid.

\- Et… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Luffy d'une toute petite voix.

\- Rien ! Sortez de cette chambre ! Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de vous ! S'il fait des convulsions, il me faudra quelqu'un pour le maintenir !

Luffy et Zoro se retrouvèrent côte à côte sur le canapé, silencieux et unis par une même angoisse. Luffy devait certainement se sentir coupable d'avoir poussé Sanji à manger de la viande – mais pour Zoro, cette situation rappelait beaucoup trop une autre attente similaire, trois ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans un couloir d'hôpital, encore couvert du sang de Tashigi, et qu'un jeune interne d'à peine 17 ans, aux yeux de biche et à la tignasse indomptable, lui avait annoncé que sa femme s'en sortirait, mais que malheureusement elle avait perdu l'enfant, et ne pourrait plus jamais en avoir. Cela avait été un coup dur pour le kendoka, évidemment – mais l'essentiel était que Tashigi s'en remettrait. Ils surmonteraient cette épreuve à deux, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. De toute façon, ils étaient encore jeunes, et puis il y avait toujours l'adoption. Cela, c'était ce que Zoro s'était dit pour se consoler – hélas, pour Tashigi, ça n'avait pas suffi. Elle s'était enlisée peu à peu dans les marécages de la dépression, et malgré tous les efforts du sabreur pour lui redonner goût à la vie, il avait suffi de quelques mois pour qu'elle mette fin à ses jours, le jour-même où elle aurait dû accoucher de leur fille.

Pour Zoro, ç'avait été la confirmation que tous ceux qu'il aimait finissaient tôt ou tard par le quitter, et qu'il ne servait à rien de s'attacher. Sa sœur était morte par sa faute, en allant chercher sa pierre à aiguiser suite à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite. Son père avait continué à diriger le dojo, et à former son fils pour qu'il puisse lui succéder un jour, mais il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide, sans âme. Toute joie avait quitté ses yeux, et il n'y avait que lorsque Zoro remportait un tournoi qu'il voyait à nouveau brûler cette lueur, cette étincelle de fierté dans ses pupilles, et que l'ombre d'un sourire passait sur ses traits comme un reflet du passé. Puis, quand le futur champion avait eu 19 ans, Koshiro s'était éteint – paisiblement, dans son sommeil, comme une bougie qu'on souffle, sans larmes ni fracas. Ses dix dernières années n'avaient été qu'un sursis, de toute façon – en vérité, il était bel et bien mort en même temps que Kuina. Et Zoro avait repris le dojo avec l'aide de ses amis Johnny et Kosaku.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait que la vie était courte, qu'il avait demandé Tashigi si rapidement en mariage, après un an seulement. Tashigi, qui lui rappelait chaque jour ce à quoi sa sœur Kuina aurait dû ressembler si elle avait vécu. Au début, lorsqu'elle avait rejoint les élèves du dojo, Zoro avait refusé de la combattre, trop troublé par le souvenir de sa sœur. Mais elle avait persisté, et il avait appris à la connaître peu à peu. Et à l'apprécier pour qui elle était, au-delà de toute ressemblance avec Kuina – même si la culpabilité n'avait cessé de le tarauder lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Était-ce bien normal ? N'était-ce pas malsain ? Assailli par le doute, l'épéiste n'avait pas osé agir sur ses émotions, et c'était Tashigi qui avait dû l'embrasser en premier. Et là, c'était comme si la pièce du puzzle qui manquait à sa vie venait de s'emboîter parfaitement, comme s'il se sentait complet pour la première fois. Et il avait compris qu'il avait perdu suffisamment de temps avec des questions stériles.

Durant ces trois années passées avec Tashigi, Zoro s'était de nouveau cru autorisé à être heureux. Il avait oublié, pour un temps, la culpabilité qui l'étreignait toujours à la pensée de Kuina, et de son père. Il avait même mis de côté la promesse faite à sa sœur, se disant qu'une vie passée aux côtés de la jeune inspectrice de police, à enseigner son savoir aux élèves du dojo, lui suffirait. Mais la vie l'avait détrompé, et de la manière la plus cruelle – c'est pourquoi, après la mort de sa femme, Zoro s'était fait le serment de ne plus jamais se laisser détourner de son objectif avant de l'avoir atteint. Les sentiments ne servaient à rien, de toute façon, sinon à souffrir. Avec l'aide financière de Nami, il était donc parti au Japon pour revenir aux sources et suivre l'enseignement de Ryuma, sabreur légendaire. Il avait pu ainsi revenir en force dans le monde de la compétition, et devenir en peu de temps le champion national de kendo, détrônant Daz Bones qui avait porté ce titre jusque-là.

Mais cela n'était pas encore assez : il lui fallait encore vaincre Mihawk, le champion du monde, pour tenir la promesse faite à Kuina – et jusque-là, il ne connaîtrait pas le repos, et serait consumé par ce seul but. Il l'avait juré, et il s'y tiendrait. L'attirance qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Sanji n'était que passagère, et n'irait de toute façon pas plus loin. Zoro devait simplement être frustré sexuellement, et il se sentirait bien mieux après une nuit de plaisir sans attaches – à la première occasion, il irait draguer dans un bar, et se sortirait ça du système. Quant à Sanji, s'il s'en tirait, il le confierait à Robin et se laverait les mains de la suite – après tout, c'était sa découverte à elle. Oui, voilà ce qu'il ferait.

\- … Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait mourir en mangeant de la viande, dit soudain Luffy, les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée. Tu crois que Sanji va s'en sortir ?

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Luffy, répondit Zoro en soupirant. Le Love-Cook était plus que partant pour enfreindre les conseils du médecin ! C'était son choix, et sa responsabilité.

\- Tu parles comme s'il était déjà mort, fit remarquer le brun, levant vers son ami des yeux tristes.

\- Il aurait dû mourir il y a trois cent ans, de toute façon, repoussa l'épéiste en haussant les épaules. Et tu viens à peine de le rencontrer ce matin, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- C'est vrai que je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, mais ça m'a suffi pour réaliser que c'est un mec super sympa, et que je veux en faire mon nakama ! Tu te rends compte, un gars qui a trois siècles? C'est trop COOL ! En plus, je ne peux pas croire qu'il se soit réveillé après si longtemps, juste pour mourir en mangeant des pâtes. Je pense qu'il est là pour une raison, et que cette raison c'est toi, Zoro.

\- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Moi ?

\- Bah oui. Depuis la mort de Tashigi, c'est la première fois que je te vois t'intéresser à quelqu'un en dehors de notre petit groupe d'amis. Tu te soucies vraiment de lui, et ça fait plaisir à voir ! Et lui aussi, il a l'air de déjà s'être attaché à toi. Il m'a posé de questions sur toi, et sur ton passé, quand on était chez le coiffeur. Ça saute aux yeux que vous avez une véritable connexion, tous les deux, et ce serait trop bête que ça se termine ici, tu ne crois pas ?

Zoro se renfrogna et carra ses épaules contre le dossier du canapé, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il n'y a rien entre le cuistot et moi, et je ne m'en suis occupé que parce que Robin et Nami m'y ont obligé. D'ailleurs, dès que Robin sera revenue des Fagnes, je compte bien m'en débarrasser ! Qu'elle se cherche une autre nounou, non mais !

Luffy semblait sur le point de dire autre chose, mais Chopper sortit de la chambre à ce moment-là, l'air épuisé.

\- Bon. Il est stabilisé, pour le moment. Zoro, il faudrait que tu restes près de lui, cette nuit, au cas où. Et s'il se réveille et qu'il a faim, donne-lui du lait – je ne pense pas que son organisme supportera autre chose. Pas plus d'un verre à la fois, et maximum toutes les deux heures. Je t'ai aussi laissé des vitamines, à lui donner avec un peu d'eau ce soir et demain matin. Je reviendrai avant mon stage, pour voir comment il va.

\- Compris, fit le sabreur, qui s'était remis debout à l'entrée du futur médecin. Foutu Soucils-en-vrille. Il a encore trouvé le moyen de me faire passer une nuit blanche…

\- Oh, arrête de te plaindre, un peu ! Je t'ai dit qu'il ne pouvait manger que de la soupe, et tu l'as laissé avaler une assiette entière de spaghettis ! lui reprocha Chopper d'un ton accusateur. Sur ce coup-là, je te tiens pour responsable, Zoro !

Cela eut le mérite de clouer le bec au sabreur. _Responsable…_ Toujours responsable. Comme de la mort de sa sœur, ou de la fausse-couche de Tashigi. Zoro finissait immanquablement par détruire tous ceux qui l'approchaient d'un peu trop près. Et si ce n'était pas pour lui-même qu'il devait éloigner Sanji, pour éviter à nouveau de souffrir, c'était au moins pour protéger le blondinet. Si Luffy avait dit vrai, et que le cuistot commençait vraiment à s'attacher à lui… il était plus que temps de couper les ponts, pour sa propre sécurité. Mieux valait que Sanji le déteste, mais qu'il reste vivant.

Zoro réfléchissait à tout cela, les dents serrées, et les yeux fixés sur les traits tendus du malade. Il était à présent couché sur le dos, et ne se tenait plus l'estomac à deux mains, mais sa respiration restait sifflante et son visage crispé. Visiblement, il continuait à ressentir de l'inconfort. De plus, Chopper lui avait mis une sonde urinaire, et le kendoka se demandait vraiment comment il réagirait à cela lorsqu'il reviendrait à lui. Luffy et Chopper avaient fini par partir (et Luffy lui avait laissé son chapeau de paille, en signe de réconfort) et Nami était passée dans la soirée, apportant du lait, des flocons d'avoine, des fruits et des légumes (elle avait prétendu qu'elle augmenterait sa dette en échange, mais Zoro savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien – elle se préoccupait vraiment pour le blondinet, et peut-être aussi pour lui). A leur présence autour de lui, l'épéiste n'avait répondu que par grognements et par monosyllabes, l'esprit ailleurs et le visage rivé sur celui de Sanji. A l'affût du moindre geste, du moindre frémissement de ses paupières qui lui indiquerait qu'il allait se réveiller. Parce que, celui-là, il avait décidé qu'il le garderait en vie – peu importe ce que ça lui coûterait.

Finalement, ce fut assez tard dans la nuit que Sanji reprit conscience – et Zoro attendait déjà, un verre d'eau à la main et les vitamines de Chopper dans l'autre.

\- O-où suis-je ? demanda le blond d'une voix rauque, posant ses yeux sur le sabreur sans le reconnaître.

\- A l'appartement. C'est moi, Zoro. Tiens, bois une gorgée, fit l'infirmier de fortune en lui tendant le verre d'eau.

Sanji but goulûment, et Zoro dut lui arracher le verre avant qu'il ne le termine en entier.

\- Doucement, tu dois encore prendre ça, aussi, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant les vitamines.

En voyant les gélules, les sourcils de Sanji se froncèrent avec méfiance, et il parcourut la pièce d'un regard soudain affolé.

\- L'inquisiteur est-il parti ?

\- L'inquisiteur ? répéta Zoro sans comprendre.

\- Avec ses sandales de moine… Il croyait s'être déguisé habilement, mais je sais bien qu'il venait pour me prendre. Ah, d'ailleurs voici son chapeau de paille !

\- Oh, tu veux dire Luffy ? réalisa le sabreur avant d'éclater d'un rire franc. Luffy n'a rien d'un inquisiteur, je peux te l'assurer ! Il voulait juste te faire visiter un peu la ville… Il était désolé de voir à quel point ses paroles t'ont paniqué. A ce propos, tu n'as rien à craindre : il n'y a plus de princes-évêques à Liège depuis bien longtemps. Ni d'Inquisition. Chacun peut pratiquer sa religion comme il l'entend.

Sanji se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure, l'air de considérer ces paroles. Puis il baissa la tête vers les gélules que lui tendait toujours Zoro, et fit un geste dans leur direction.

\- Et ceci ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Chopper t'avait prévenu : ton corps n'était pas encore prêt pour supporter de la nourriture solide, expliqua Zoro avec un soupir. Tu es tombé malade, et ces gélules sont des médicaments, pour te permettre d'aller mieux.

Sanji hésita un court instant, puis se décida à les prendre, et les avala avec le reste de l'eau. Peu habitué à cet exercice, il faillit s'étouffer, et Zoro dut lui tapoter le dos. Puis le blond, hors d'haleine et épuisé par le simple effort de s'être redressé, se recoucha dans le lit et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu veux dormir ? Je peux éteindre la lumière, proposa Zoro en faisant mine de se lever.

\- Non ! le retint Sanji, l'agrippant par le poignet.

Aussitôt, il le lâcha, tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

\- Mes souvenirs sont encore assez vagues, mais je crois me rappeler, à présent… Oh, je suis vraiment confus ! Il va falloir que je présente mes plus plates excuses à Luffy… Le pauvre.

\- T'inquiète, je suis sûr que Luffy ne t'en veut pas, grommela Zoro en se rasseyant. Il sait que tu es malade, et que tu délirais.

Il y eut à nouveau une pause, tandis que Sanji se parcourait le torse d'une main, affichant un air songeur. Le sabreur fit de son mieux pour ne pas suivre le parcours qu'elle dessinait – mieux valait s'éviter la tentation.

\- J'avais si mal, dans la poitrine… J'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrestait, et que mon heure estoit venue, murmura le blond, dont les yeux brillants trahissaient encore la légère fièvre. Mais c'estoit sans nul doute une punition du Seigneur, parce que je suis un mauvais chrétien…

\- Un mauvais chrétien ? s'étonna Zoro. Eh ben dis donc ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus ?

\- Non, non, je ne suis qu'un misérable pécheur, je le sais bien, s'obstina Sanji. En premier lieu, je fume, et depuis fort longtemps. Des hôtes de l'auberge m'ont proposé de partager une pipe, quand j'avais douze ans, et je n'ai jamais pu m'en passer depuis. Là encore, dès que j'ai reconnu l'odeur du tabac, je n'ai pas pu y résister. Et puis, j'ai eu des pensées impures, récemment…

Zoro se figea, et repensa à ce que lui avait dit Luffy. Des pensées impures ? Était-il possible que Sanji soit vraiment intéressé par lui, et cela plus que par simple reconnaissance ? Mais non, c'était ridicule. Il parlait certainement de Robin ou Nami. Il préféra ne pas relever, et laisser le blond continuer – de toute façon, celui-ci articulait de moins en moins au fil du temps, et semblait de plus en plus vaseux. Il devait également lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, et s'endormirait sans doute bientôt.

\- Tu sais, quand on m'a tiré dessus, et que je suis trépassé, la première fois… J'ai eu si peur de mourir ! J'ai prié, prié pour qu'Il me laisse une seconde chance, de ne pas me laisser mourir sans avoir pu fonder une famille, avant d'avoir pu rembourser ma dette envers le vieux croûton… Je Lui ai dit qu'on avait encore besoin de moi, ici-bas. Et j'ai cru qu'Il m'avait répondu, juste avant de rendre l'âme. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai juste regretté de mourir sans avoir vu la mer…

\- Sans blague ? Tu n'as jamais vu la mer ? s'exclama Zoro.

\- Le vieux estoit pirate, avant d'estre cuisiner… marmonna Sanji sans lui répondre. Il a perdu la jambe, après un naufrage qui a emporté tout son équipage. Et c'est un pasteur qui l'a recueilli et soigné. C'est grâce à lui qu'il s'est repenti de sa vie de crimes et de violence, et qu'il a promis de faire le bien désormais. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas envier sa vie passée, mais lorsqu'il me parlait de ce qu'il avait vu au-delà des océans, et des aventures qu'il avait vécues, j'ai toujours voulu prendre la mer, moi aussi, et parcourir le monde. C'est surtout pour cela, que je suis un mauvais chrétien… Chacun devrait se contenter de ce que le Seigneur lui a donné, mais je n'ai jamais… réussi à m'y résigner…

Sur ce, il sombra enfin dans le sommeil, et Zoro continua à l'observer encore longtemps après qu'il se soit tu. Et réalisa qu'il devrait se débarrasser du malade au plus vite, car la tendresse qu'il ressentait en le regardant dépassait désormais la simple attirance physique.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Hello, amis lecteurs ! Vous avez vu ? Ce chapitre est publié dans les délais ! ^^ par contre, la semaine prochaine, mon Namoureux m'emmène en week-end pour la St-Valentin, donc le chapitre ne sera sans doute pas publié avant le mardi ou le mercredi. Ne me lapidez pas ! XD**

 **Sinon, un grand merci à ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre!**

 **Saemoon: Sanji a perdu ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, il a vu plein de gens mourir sous ses yeux parce, au XVIIème siècle, la mort faisait partie du quotidien. Et il a insisté pour que Patty, Carnet et Zeff partent avant lui à Maastricht, donc au moment où lui s'est fait tirer dessus dans la tourbière, cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il n'avait plus vu Zeff. Forcément, il est quand même un peu triste, mais... c'est un bon chrétien, et il sait qu'il reverra son père adoptif dans l'au-delà ;-)**  
 **RoronoaAgathou: ahah merci pour tes vœux ! tu m'as donné une idée, ce serait drôle d'écrire les réactions de Sanji devant un Disney ^^** **Pauline et Rineca: je n'ai aucune idée à l'heure actuelle de combien de chapitres il y aura au total, mais certainement moins que The past is the past. Après tout, dans celle-là il y avait deux histoires en parallèle, les flashbacks et le présent, du coup ça ralentissait d'autant plus l'intrigue principale... ce qui n'est pas le cas ici.**  
 **Elowlie: eh oui, ils ne se sont pas encore rendu compte que c'était inutile de résister ^^ mais ça va venir !**  
 **AnimeExpression: ahah, qui sait ? Je fais déjà des chapitres un brin plus long que les premiers (je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué) puisqu'actuellement ils tournent entre 3000 et 4000 mots. J'admire les gens qui font de chapitres de 10 000 mots ! XD mais pour le moment, j'estime que mon score n'est déjà pas si mal... ;-)**

 **Bon, allez, sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ! =D**

Ce fut le bruit strident de la sonnette qui tira Zoro du sommeil. Il se redressa, bâilla et se frotta les yeux, constatant qu'il avait par finir par s'endormir au chevet du Love-Cook, et en lui tenant la main qui plus est ! Avec une grimace de réprobation envers lui-même, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et décrocha le combiné de l'interphone.

\- Ouais ? grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque de sommeil résiduel.

\- Zoro ? C'est moi, Chopper, fit la voix fluette de l'étudiant en médecine. Je suis venu voir comment va Sanji, comme promis.

\- Ah, ouais, tu avais dit que tu passerais avant ton stage, c'est vrai, marmonna Zoro. Bon, monte.

Tout en pressant sur le bouton qui déverrouillait la porte, le kendoka jeta un regard à l'horloge qui pendait à un mur du salon, et apprit ainsi qu'il était presque 6h45 du matin. Aussitôt, Zoro se renfrogna encore plus – d'habitude, il mettait son réveil à 6h30 pour pouvoir s'entraîner _avant_ de prendre sa douche et de petit-déjeuner. Décidément, la présence de ce maudit cuistot ne l'avait que trop distrait de son objectif ! Il était temps qu'il parte, pour que l'épéiste puisse à nouveau se concentrer sur son but !

Soudain, quelqu'un se mit à frapper à sa porte avec grand enthousiasme, et Zoro entendit à travers le bois les protestations de Chopper :

\- Luffy ! Il n'est même pas 7h du matin ! Pense un peu aux voisins !

\- Oups, désolé ! Shishishi !

Zoro soupira, réalisant que Chopper n'était pas venu seul. Il aurait dû s'en douter – après tout, l'étudiant n'avait pas son permis de conduire, et le détour par l'appartement du bretteur lui aurait sans doute pris trop de temps en transports en commun. Mais Luffy non plus ne savait pas conduire, cela dit (et c'était tant mieux !), alors qui… ?

\- Zoro ! Hey, man ! le salua Portgas D. Ace avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Ça fait des siècles qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, mon pote ?

\- Luffy ne t'a pas déjà tout raconté ? répondit Zoro en haussant un sourcil, tout en s'écartant pour laisser passer la petite troupe.

\- Question purement rhétorique, mon vieux, répliqua Ace avec bonne humeur. Alors, il est où le fameux mort-vivant ?

\- Zoro ! Comment Sanji a passé la nuit ? Est-ce qu'il a encore vomi ? Eu des convulsions, peut-être ? Pas d'arrêt cardiaque, pas de… ? fit Chopper en s'accrochant au bras du sabreur, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

\- Hey, du calme, Chopper, le rassura le champion de kendo. Il s'est réveillé, je lui ai fait prendre tes vitamines, et il s'est rendormi. Rien d'autre à signaler.

Chopper soupira de soulagement, et ses épaules se détendirent imperceptiblement.

\- Ouf, tant mieux. Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ? Il était cohérent ?

\- Oui, il m'a parlé, et oui, il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Il se souvenait même de ce qui s'est passé, et il se sentait assez gêné d'avoir paniqué comme ça, lui raconta Zoro, avant de se tourner vers les frères D. Il s'est aussi excusé de t'avoir accusé de choses aussi ridicules, Luffy.

\- Pas de problème ! Je sais bien qu'il ne le pensait pas ! repoussa celui-ci en souriant. Bon, on y va ? Il est réveillé ? On peut lui parler ?

Le plus jeune des frères D débordait d'énergie malgré l'heure. Il trépignait au milieu du salon, prêt à faire irruption dans la chambre de Sanji, et Ace devait le retenir par le col pour l'en empêcher.

\- Hey, pas si vite, Luffy ! fit-il avec amusement. Chopper doit d'abord s'assurer que Sanji aille bien avant que tu ne déboules avec ta délicatesse habituelle. Pas vrai, Tony ?

Voyant que Chopper approuvait vivement de la tête, Luffy fit la moue et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en geignant.

\- Je ferai au plus vite, Luffy ! promit le futur médecin en trottinant vers la chambre d'amis.

\- Bon. Un café, quelqu'un ? proposa Zoro avec une certaine lassitude.

\- Bêêêk, le café, c'est dégueu, se plaignit le plus jeune des deux frères en tirant la langue.

\- Moi, je veux bien, fit Ace avec un clin-d'œil grivois. Tu te souviens comme je l'aime, hein ? Bien fort… Avec un arôme puissant…

\- Ouais, ouais, murmura Zoro en haussant les épaules.

Être réveillé en sursaut et devoir gérer Luffy ET Ace, de grand matin, ce n'était pas vraiment sa définition d'une « bonne journée qui commence ».

Il avait rencontré Ace à l'école secondaire, quand celui-ci s'était mis à draguer Nojiko. Elle et Nami étaient ses voisines, à l'époque, et ils allaient à l'école ensemble depuis leurs primaires – Zoro considérait donc les deux filles comme ses sœurs, en quelque sorte. Mais Nojiko avait pris Zoro sous son aile après la mort de Kuina, quand il avait neuf ans, et elle avait dès lors acquis une place particulière dans son cœur – sans qu'il puisse vraiment qualifier ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Ce n'était qu'en voyant le joli cœur de l'école faire des avances à sa « grande sœur », qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était jaloux. Les deux garçons en étaient venus plusieurs fois aux mains, jusqu'à ce que Nojiko ne les rejette tous les deux – après quoi, ils avaient sympathisé et Ace lui avait présenté son pote Marco, ses frères Sabo et Luffy, et le meilleur ami de celui-ci, Usopp.

A vrai dire, Ace et Sabo n'étaient en réalité que les cousins de Luffy, mais Monkey D. Garp, leur grand-père à tous les trois, les avait élevés ensemble – les parents d'Ace et Sabo étant morts dans un accident, et le père de Luffy, un homme très riche et très puissant, étant sans cesse absent à cause de son travail.

C'était également grâce à Ace que Zoro s'était mis à s'interroger sur sa sexualité, après l'avoir surpris dans une position quelque peu… compromettante avec Marco. Ace l'avait aidé à sortir du placard, et à se déclarer à Saga, un ami du dojo. Puis Marco avait rompu avec Ace, parce que ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de flirter avec tout ce qui bougeait, et Saga avait annoncé à Zoro que son père avait découvert leur relation, et qu'il l'envoyait en internat catholique pour le guérir de ses « pulsions contre-nature ». Les deux anciens rivaux, se sentant aussi vides et meurtris l'un que l'autre, avaient trouvé un certain réconfort dans des étreintes furtives et sans lendemain. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne ressentaient rien d'autre que de l'amitié l'un envers l'autre, et que ça ne durerait pas. Et, de fait, dès qu'Ace avait quitté l'école, ils s'étaient éloignés – d'autant plus après la mort du père de Zoro, lorsque celui-ci avait dû reprendre le dojo.

Néanmoins, Zoro continuait à ressentir une certaine tendresse pour Ace, et il savait que c'était réciproque. Ce ne fut donc pas une grande surprise de sentir deux bras l'enlacer par derrière, tandis qu'il attendait que le café ait fini de percoler.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Ace, en déposant un baiser dans le cou du sabreur. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu sais ?

\- A t'entendre, on dirait que je suis parti pendant des mois, grogna Zoro. J'étais juste ici, tu sais ? Tu n'avais qu'à venir frapper à ma porte, si je te manquais tellement…

\- La bonne blague ! Luffy, Nami et Chopper s'y sont essayé, et tu as fait le mort à chaque fois, ou bien tu les as rembarrés en disant que tu n'avais pas le temps de les voir. Et c'était inutile de t'appeler, parce que tu ne décrochais pas le téléphone non plus.

Zoro haussa les épaules et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du plus âgé pour verser un verre de jus d'orange à Luffy.

\- Je suis un peu jaloux en pensant que c'est un parfait inconnu qui aura finalement réussi à te faire sortir de ta coquille, continua Ace avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix. Mais en même temps, je me suis dit que ça devait vraiment être quelqu'un de spécial pour avoir réussi là où nous avons tous échoué, et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de venir en juger par moi-même !

\- Sanji n'a rien de spécial, si ce n'est qu'il s'est réveillé trois siècles après son époque et qu'il est complètement paumé, grommela le sabreur. Il aurait vraiment fallu être sans cœur pour refuser de l'aider ! J'ai peut-être été distant ces derniers temps, mais je ne suis pas un monstre, tout de même…

\- Ahah, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! répondit Ace amusé, tout en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos. En tous cas, ça fait du bien de retrouver l'ancien Zoro !

\- L'ancien Zoro ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? se hérissa aussitôt l'épéiste.

\- L'ancien Zoro, le Zoro d'avant Tashigi, celui qui souriait, riait et était capable de tomber amoureux. Tu sais ? Ce Zoro-là, répliqua l'aîné des D avec un sourire nostalgique.

\- Mais putain ! Arrêtez un peu d'insinuer qu'il y a quelque chose entre ce stupide cuistot et moi ! explosa le kendoka, en frappant du poing sur le plan de travail. Il n'y a rien, OK ? J'ai juste accepté de le loger de façon temporaire, parce que Nami a promis de réduire ma dette si je le faisais, et parce que ce pauvre type n'avait nulle part où aller sinon ! Mais dès que Robin sera revenue des Fagnes, elle n'aura qu'à s'occuper elle-même de son homme-fossile ! Et je serai bien content d'en être débarrassé !

Un petit hoquet de surprise se fit entendre, provenant de la porte de la cuisine, et Zoro fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Chopper aux yeux remplis de tristesse et de déception.

\- Oh… souffla le médecin en herbe. Je pensais que Sanji et toi étiez amis…

\- Amis ? Ce type est une plaie ! Il n'arrête pas de faire des gaffes, il me soûle avec ses questions, et il m'empêche de m'entraîner, asséna Zoro avec une sorte de plaisir coupable. Et maintenant, il faut en prime que je joue aux infirmières ! Tu ne veux pas le prendre chez toi, Chopper ? Ce sera plus facile pour le remettre sur pied, non ?

\- Chez moi ? glapit l'étudiant en médecine. Doctorine ne voudra jamais ! Elle bosse déjà toute la journée à son cabinet, elle refusera tout net d'avoir en plus un patient à domicile ! Et puis, elle est loin d'être stupide, elle se rendra vite compte qu'il y a quelque chose de louche avec Sanji…

Doctorine était la marraine de Chopper, et l'hébergeait chez elle depuis que son père, le Dr. Hiluluk, était mort de maladie. Effectivement, c'était loin d'être une idiote… Elle poserait sûrement des questions, voudrait faire des analyses, et le secret de Sanji serait éventé. Zoro se renfrogna.

\- Bah, tant pis… Au moins, j'aurai essayé, souffla-t-il. Tu voulais quoi, Chopper ? Tu as fini avec Sanji ? Il est réveillé ?

\- Oui, il est réveillé, et je voulais lui apporter un verre de lait… répondit le jeune homme aux yeux de biche dans un murmure, l'air abattu.

Ignorant les regards pleins de reproche de Chopper et d'Ace, Zoro s'occupa d'amener à Sanji et à Luffy leurs boissons. Le brun avait déjà envahi la chambre du malade, et s'était assis en lotus sur son lit. Sanji put ainsi s'excuser de vive voix pour sa conduite de la veille, et Luffy l'invita à la grande fête qu'il donnerait prochainement en l'honneur de son nouveau colocataire – un certain Bartolomeo. En effet, Sabo vivait avec son épouse, Koala, depuis des années, et Ace ayant emménagé récemment avec son compagnon, le commissaire Smoker, il avait dû chercher quelqu'un pour les remplacer. Pas qu'il en ait eu besoin pour payer le loyer – oh non, Luffy vivait plus que confortablement grâce à ce que lui versaient son père et son grand-père tous les mois – mais simplement, parce que le plus jeune des frères D s'ennuyait lorsqu'il était tout seul.

Enfin, la petite troupe s'en alla et Zoro put aller s'enfermer dans sa salle d'entraînement – _enfin !_ Sanji ayant reçu comme consigne de garder le lit tout la journée, le champion de kendo ne devait pas trop s'inquiéter de ses éventuelles bêtises. Il s'était contenté de lui laisser une cruche de lait et un verre sur la table de chevet, puisque c'était tout ce que le blond était autorisé à ingurgiter jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sur l'heure de midi, c'était Nami qui était passée pour s'assurer que tout allait bien – et qui avait à nouveau refusé de prendre Sanji chez elle, déclarant que mettre un pervers de son espèce dans un appartement habité par deux femmes célibataires, c'était la recette du désastre assuré. Zoro ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort. En fin d'après-midi, c'étaient Usopp et Kaya qui avaient fait un saut (Kaya avait promis d'ausculter Sanji, puisque Chopper n'était pas disponible), et le jeune couple avait dû décliner à leur tour sa proposition d'accueillir le malade chez eux. L'oncle et la tante d'Usopp avaient en effet décidé de partir en voyage pour fêter leurs vingt ans de mariage, et l'artiste peintre avait accepté de loger ses cousins Carotte, Oignon et Piment pendant une semaine. Ces derniers allaient arriver dans quelques jours, et Usopp et Kaya n'avaient juste pas la place pour une personne de plus.

Le soir venu, Zoro découragé chipotait dans son plat réchauffé, se demandait à qui il allait bien pouvoir refiler Sanji quand la sonnette retentit pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Décidément, personne n'avait l'intention de lui foutre la paix, aujourd'hui ! Raison de plus pour se débarrasser du cuistot : il aurait nettement moins de visites quand l'objet de curiosité ne serait plus là.

\- Ouais ? aboya-t-il dans le combiné.

\- Zoro- _san_? C'est Robin, je suis venue avec Franky. J'espère que je ne dérange pas ?

\- Robin ! Tu tombes à pic, j'avais quelque chose à te demander ! Montez, montez !

Lorsque Robin et Franky sortirent de l'ascenseur, Zoro se tenait déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte, impatient et rempli d'une énergie nerveuse. Allez ! S'il se montrait suffisamment convaincant, Franky et Robin accepterait peut-être de repartir avec Sanji, et il pourrait oublier le malade une fois pour toutes ! Il irait dans un bar pour draguer, baiserait le premier inconnu venu, et pourrait ensuite se concentrer à nouveau sur son entraînement, sans distractions intempestives. C'était une bonne nouvelle, hein ? Alors pourquoi ressentait-il une telle… appréhension ? Pourquoi avait-il _peur_ que le couple dise oui ?

\- Zoro-bro ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir en forme, comme ça ! tonitrua Franky en le serrant dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va, ça va… marmonna Zoro, qui avait peur d'avoir des côtes fêlées. Sanji, par contre… Bref. Vous entrez ? On sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Franky et Robin prirent place dans le canapé, et Zoro leur apporta aussitôt un verre de Coca et un thé – il connaissait leurs goûts, depuis le temps.

Nami avait rencontré Robin à l'université, où l'archéologue donnait des cours, et elle avait immédiatement flashé sur elle. C'était une tendance qui s'était confirmée par la suite : Nami avait un faible pour les femmes plus âgées. Bref. La rouquine, qui était loin d'avoir froid aux yeux, lui avait fait du charme jusqu'à ce que Robin accepte de venir à l'une des fêtes extravagantes de Luffy – Nami ne s'était juste pas attendue à ce que la brune arrive accompagnée de Franky, son compagnon. Mais finalement, l'archéologue et l'ingénieur s'étaient très bien entendus avec le reste de la bande, et c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient intégré leur groupe d'amis.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire, Zoro- _san_? fit la voix de Robin en le ramenant au présent. Tu as l'air, je ne sais pas… _attendri,_ d'une certaine manière.

\- Oh, juste un souvenir, repoussa le sabreur en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, une bière en main. Alors ça y est, la campagne de fouilles est déjà terminée ?

\- Nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre à l'endroit où le corps de Sanji a été déterré, aussi j'ai pu clôturer la campagne et tout reboucher, en effet, répondit l'archéologue d'une voix professionnelle. La botte, la sacoche en cuir et la Bible sont en train d'être restaurés, et seront très certainement exposés au musée Curtius prochainement – vous serez évidemment invités lorsqu'on inaugurera la nouvelle vitrine.

\- Ah-ah, fit Zoro sans grand intérêt.

\- Et Sanji-bro, alors ? Tu as dit qu'il n'allait pas fort, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Franky, qui n'avait jamais rencontré le blondinet mais qui en avait entendu parler.

\- Il a mangé un plat de spaghettis et a fait une espèce de crise… Il délirait, il a pris Luffy pour un inquisiteur, puis il a vomi et perdu connaissance. D'après ce que Chopper a dit, c'est parce qu'il a recommencé à manger solide trop vite, et que son corps ne l'a pas supporté.

\- Oh ! Pauvre Bro ! Je ne pleure pas, mais mon cœur saigne pour lui, se lamenta Franky en essuyant une larme.

\- Et là, ça va mieux, j'espère ? fit Robin avec un calme imperturbable, tout en sirotant son thé.

\- Il devait garder le lit aujourd'hui, et il ne pourra boire que du lait pendant deux jours. Mais sinon, il a repris connaissance et il est tout à fait cohérent, donc on peut dire que le pire est passé, oui.

\- Oh, tant mieux. Allons donc le saluer, tu veux, Franky ? proposa l'archéologue.

\- Oh yeah ! J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce phénomène ! approuva l'ingénieur en se mettant debout d'un bond.

En entrant dans la chambre du malade, ils le trouvèrent réveillé et tout à fait alerte. Sanji accueillit Robin avec ses boniments habituels, mais Zoro remarqua que son sourire était forcé, et que ses traits étaient tendus. Le blondinet avait-il un problème ? Zoro soupira et secoua la tête. Même si c'était le cas, très bientôt, ce n'était plus quelque chose qui devait le concerner. Sanji ne serait plus sa responsabilité, et les soucis qu'il pourrait avoir ne seraient plus de son ressort – tant mieux !

\- Ah, Sanji, j'y pense, fit soudainement Robin en prenant la main du malade, ignorant totalement le tic nerveux qui agitait la paupière gauche de Franky. J'aurais un service à vous demander.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, ma douce, ma colombe, étoile de mes nuits et soleil de mes jours ! gazouilla Sanji, aux anges.

\- J'aimerais, à l'occasion, pouvoir vous interviewer. Il s'agirait juste de répondre à quelques questions, et de me parler de vous, de votre passé, de votre mode de vie il y a trois siècles... Cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Rien de ce que vous pourriez dire ou faire ne me dérangera jamais, soyez-en assurée. Oh, qu'une femme telle que vous s'intéresse à un misérable tel que moi ! C'est, au contraire, un réel honneur !

\- Bien, conclut Robin en souriant. Nous conviendrons donc d'un moment pour notre entretien dès que vous serez remis. Pour l'heure, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer... Il se fait tard.

Sanji protesta encore que la présence de l'archéologue suffisait à lui insuffler toute l'énergie nécessaire, mais il ne parvint pas à la convaincre de rester un peu plus. Zoro sortit de la chambre en même temps que le couple, afin de les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Ah, une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez, les retint le sabreur, la gorgée nouée par la nervosité. Quand est-ce que vous comptez prendre Sanji chez vous ?

Franky et Robin échangèrent un regard surpris, puis se tournèrent vers l'épéiste avec un air légèrement réprobateur.

\- Eh bien… répondit finalement l'archéologue. Je crains fort que notre appartement ne soit fort petit, et beaucoup trop encombré entre mes livres, mes antiquités, et tous les outils et les inventions de Franky. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que la cohabitation avec Sanji se passe mal ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais j'ai accepté de le loger _temporairement_ , et maintenant j'aimerais bien pouvoir me remettre à mon entraînement ! Ah… Et chez Brook, vous croyez qu'il accepterait ? Il recherchait un coloc' pour s'occuper de Laboon pendant qu'il est en tournée, non ?

\- Hey, Bro, je ne veux pas juger, mais... Le prochain tournoi international de kendo est en juin de l'année prochaine, non ? Tu as encore le temps, pour t'entraîner ! répliqua Franky en haussant les épaules. Je ne connais pas bien Sanji, mais ce pauvre gars a été catapulté du jour au lendemain trois siècles après son époque, ce qui est déjà assez traumatisant en soi - si en plus, tu décides de le virer de chez toi alors qu'il commence à peine à s'habituer à son nouvel environnement, comment tu crois qu'il réagira ? Aie un peu de cœur, Bro !

\- Tout à fait, approuva Robin. Je savais que tu avais juré de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux après la mort de Tashigi, mais j'espérais que tu conservais néanmoins une once d'humanité en toi ! Tu me déçois, Zoro... Crois-le ou non, il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que tenir une promesse faite à une morte - les autres êtres vivants, notamment. Essaye un peu de t'intéresser à eux, de temps en temps, ça te fera le plus grand bien.

Zoro ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais à quoi bon ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire que son problème n'était pas d'être dépourvu de sentiments, mais au contraire d'en avoir _trop_ ! Tout le monde faisait déjà suffisamment d'insinuations au sujet de lui et Sanji, il ne voulait surtout pas les encourager. Il laissa donc Robin tourner les talons et partir à grandes enjambées, visiblement furieuse, et Franky la suivre après avoir jeté un regard attristé au kendoka. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent... Pour sa part, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire : il s'arrangerait pour que Sanji le déteste, et que ce soit le blondinet lui-même qui demande à partir. Oui, voilà ce qu'il ferait !


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou amis lecteurs ! Ça y est, je suis rentrée =D**

 **Eh ben ! On peut dire que le chapitre précédent a déchaîné les passions ! Désolée si les propos de Robin étaient un peu OOC (je l'admets) mais après tout, elle et Nami espéraient un rapprochement entre Sanji et Zoro, et ça les frustre un peu de voir à quel point notre sabreur freine des quatre fers au lieu de se laisser croire au bonheur à nouveau.**

 **RoronoaAgathou: je ne sais pas encore quand et comment j'intègrerai l'idée en question, mais j'y réfléchis ^^ pour le reste... bah, l'essentiel vient d'être dit ;-)  
Saemoon : oui j'aime bien le personnage d'Ace aussi ! :-) c'est rigolo de voir ce que le fandom en a fait par rapport au personnage du manga, mais... on l'aime bien, notre Ace "chaud comme la braise" :-p  
Elowlie: ouh, tu as de bonnes intuitions, je vais devoir faire gaffe avec toi ;-)  
Enzilia: bon, concernant Robin, j'ai déjà répondu - sinon, au XVIIème siècle, l'homosexualité n'était pas du tout bien admise, encore moins qu'aujourd'hui ! Quant à savoir comment Sanji finira par se l'avouer... Patience, visage pâle :-p  
SScarlet: quand tu parles de coïncidence, tu parles de tous les refus qu'il doit essuyer? Mais sont-ce vraiment des coïncidences ? Ahahah ^^ je n'en dirai pas plus !  
Ellis Ravenwood: contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et merci du compliment !  
**

 **Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira :-)**

 _Il revint à lui lentement, comme les rayons de soleil qui étaient parvenus à percer à travers les lourds volets de bois lui caressaient le visage. Il ouvrit les paupières et réalisa qu'il était dans son petit lit, dans l'arrière-salle du Baratie. Les lits de Patty, Carne et Zeff étaient vides, et une bonne odeur de nourriture provenant de la cuisine avoisinante l'informa qu'ils étaient sans doute déjà aux fourneaux. Sanji enfila rapidement des chausses par-dessous sa chemise, qu'il rentra dans le vêtement du bas pour avoir l'air moins débraillé. Ses cheveux lui tombèrent devant les yeux lorsqu'il se pencha, l'informant qu'ils étaient à nouveau longs - mais il n'avait pas la patience de chercher un ruban pour les nouer, aussi il se contenta de les coincer derrière ses oreilles, et poussa la porte de la chambre._

 _Effectivement, Zeff, Patty et Carne étaient déjà affairés. Patty était occupé à confectionner un pâté de rougets pendant que son ragoût de truites mijotait. Carne, pour sa part, préparait les potages : d'après les ingrédients que Sanji voyait étalés sur la table, il y en avait un au brochet farci, un aux choux blancs et un troisième aux pois. Quant à Zeff, il élaborait la spécialité du Baratie, à savoir l'anguille rôtie à la sauce verte. A l'entrée de Sanji, il leva les yeux vers son protégé et fronça ses gros sourcils._

 _\- Ah, enfin ! Il est belle heure pour se lever ! Tierce a déjà sonné, petit artichaut ! grogna-t-il en s'approchant, les poings sur les hanches._

 _Son ton était bourru, mais Sanji voyait l'amusement briller dans ses yeux. A voir ainsi son père adoptif, avec ses moustaches tressées, son bonnet aplati sur le crâne, duquel dépassait ses longs cheveux bouclés, et son air débonnaire, Sanji fut envahi d'une bouffée de tendresse et se pencha pour lui donner l'accolade. Il entendit Patty et Carne ricaner, mais les ignora. Zeff s'était raidi, mais bientôt il sentit le patron du Baratie refermer ses bras autour de lui et lui tapoter le dos dans une tentative maladroite de réconfort._

 _\- Eh bien ? Que me vaut de telles effusions, de grand matin ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant, jaugeant Sanji de son regard perçant._

 _\- Oh Zeff, si vous saviez ! J'ai fait un rêve des plus terribles ! Vous estiez trépassé, et je me voyais transporté dans l'avenir ! Tout avait changé, les gens s'habillaient et parlaient de très estrange manière, et il y avait cet homme… aux cheveux verts… qui m'obligeait à me laver tout le corps !_

 _\- Comme quoi, même les personnages de tes songes trouvent que tu pues, se moqua Patty._

 _\- Plaît-il ? Venant de toi, le reproche me semble plus que déplacé. La dernière fois que de l'eau a touché ton visage, n'était-ce pas au jour de ton baptême ?_

 _\- Je te ferai ravaler ces paroles, gredin ! s'emporta Patty en faisant mine de se jeter sur lui._

 _\- Ohlà, ohlà, s'interposa Zeff. Sanji, es-tu donc une bonne femme, pour te laisser troubler par ce genre de rêve insensé ? Va donc balayer la grande salle, y allumer le feu et passer un torchon sur les tables. Tu as dormi fort tard ce jourd'hui, il s'agit à présent de rattraper le temps perdu !_

 _Sanji se rembrunit mais hocha la tête, ignorant l'air satisfait de Patty. Carne lui fourra le balai dans les bras et le plus jeune eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque le manche vint percuter sa poitrine : il était froid comme la mort ! Mais loin de lâcher l'objet, Carne continua à le presser contre le torse de Sanji, qui se tortilla vainement pour tenter d'échapper au manche glacial. Comment était-il possible que du bois soit aussi froid ? Après une dernière poussée de Carne, Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour protester, et…_

… il ouvrit les yeux, se trouvant nez-à-nez avec le visage de Chopper penché à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAh ! cria-t-il (d'un ton très viril, et absolument pas strident, qu'on se le dise).

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAh ! fit le petit médecin en retour.

Il fit un bond en arrière, et Sanji aperçut un curieux objet en métal qui lui pendait autour du cou. Il remarqua également qu'il était torse nu, et ramena précipitamment la couverture jusqu'à son menton, tout en jetant des regards apeurés tout autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre, chez Zoro… mais tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait à peine un instant, il était dans la cuisine du Baratie…

Puis tout lui revint. Le Baratie n'existait plus : Zeff, Patty et Carne avaient dû fuir à Maastricht, et il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand il avait été découvert. Il se souvenait de la course-poursuite en pleine campagne, du coup de mousquet brûlant dans son dos. Et il s'était réveillé ici, dans le futur. Ses péripéties aux côtés de Zoro, de la charmante Nami et de la fabuleuse Robin, ainsi que de toute leur bande de joyeux drilles, avaient été bien réelles et c'était au contraire son retour au Baratie qui n'avait été qu'un songe. Sanji sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et il dut cligner les yeux plusieurs fois pour en chasser les larmes.

\- Sanji, ça va ? demanda Chopper en s'approchant à nouveau, l'air préoccupé.

\- Ça va… répondit-il d'une voix rauque, tout en détournant le regard. J'ai seulement… J'ai cru durant un bref moment que j'estois de retour chez moi.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, et il rougit de sa propre faiblesse. Il était un homme, que diable ! Et un homme ne pleurait pas ! Mais il fut surpris en sentant soudain le lit se creuser sous un poids supplémentaire, puis Chopper le serrer contre lui avec douceur. Hein ?! Depuis quand un homme prenait-il un autre homme dans ses bras, après l'avoir rencontré deux fois à peine ? Était-ce une autre coutume étrange des gens du futur ? Le réformé eut envie de repousser le physicien, comme l'aurait voulu le respect des convenances, mais… il ne pouvait pas nier que cette étreinte avait quelque chose de consolateur, et qu'il n'avait pas le courage de s'en extraire.

\- Hey, Sanji… Je pense que personne ici ne se rend très bien compte de ce que ça doit faire, de se réveiller et d'apprendre que tous les gens que tu connaissais sont morts depuis plus de trois siècles, murmura Chopper dans son cou. Ça doit être tellement dur ! Ta famille… Tes amis… Alors, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer les bravaches, comme tu l'as fait jusqu'ici.

Sanji ouvrit de grands yeux, très étonné par ce discours, et puis très touché. Il repoussa gentiment le petit docteur, et lui sourit.

\- Voilà des paroles pleines de compassion, et qui témoignent d'une réelle bonté d'âme, le remercia-t-il. Mais je vous… euh, je _te_ rassure, mon attitude jusqu'ici n'avait rien de bravache. J'estois tant esbahi par l'énormité de la situation, et par toutes ces nouveautés qui m'entourent, que je n'avais point songé, jusqu'à ce jour, au fait que je ne reverrai jamais mon père adoptif, ni personne d'autre de mon époque.

A ces mots, le réformé sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, mais il s'obligea à continuer.

\- De plus, un bon chrétien se doit d'accepter les épreuves que le Tout-Puissant nous inflige sans protester ni se rebeller, car c'est en les surmontant que nous nous montrerons dignes du Paradis. Quant à ma peine, elle n'a pas lieu d'estre, puisqu'il est certain que je retrouverai mes proches dans l'au-delà, lorsque sera venue mon heure. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, Zeff est sans nul doute aux côtés de notre Seigneur, dans les cieux, et il s'y trouve infiniment mieux qu'en ce bas monde… Je devrais me réjouir pour lui, au lieu de le pleurer.

Sanji cherchait plus à se convaincre lui-même que Chopper, et ce discours, maintes fois entendu, maintes fois répété, obtint l'effet escompté : il se sentit quelque peu apaisé, et la douleur du deuil se fit moins vive. Il aurait voulu savoir comment Zeff s'était éteint, s'il était mort en paix, sans douleur et dans son sommeil, après une vie bien remplie, comme il le méritait. Il aurait voulu être là pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, pour lui fermer les yeux et lui baiser le front, après avoir recueilli son dernier soupir. Il aurait aussi voulu savoir si son père adoptif s'était souvenu de lui dans l'ultime instant, et s'il l'avait regretté après sa disparition. Malheureusement, tout cela lui resterait inconnu – tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'ajouter le nom de Zeff à ses prières quotidiennes, et d'espérer que le Seigneur lui avait ouvert les portes du Paradis malgré son passé de pirate.

\- Hum… Si tu le dis… fit Chopper, peu convaincu, le ramenant au présent. En tous cas, si tu veux parler, ma proposition tient toujours. D'accord ?

\- Entendu, fit Sanji en lui souriant à nouveau. Merci, Chopper.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, après que le jeune médecin ait fini de rougir et de se tortiller d'une façon des plus bizarres (« Je ne veux pas de tes remerciements, connard ! »), où les deux protagonistes restèrent à se regarder en silence. Chopper attendait visiblement quelque chose de lui, mais Sanji aurait été bien en peine de dire quoi, aussi il préféra se taire. Enfin, le physicien referma la main sur l'étrange collier de métal qu'il portait autour du cou, et fit un pas vers le lit.

\- Est-ce que… je peux continuer à t'ausculter ? J'avais commencé pendant que tu étais inconscient, mais ce sera nettement plus facile si tu pouvais t'asseoir et suivre mes instructions !

\- Ah, euh… Evidemment, fais donc. Je dois m'asseoir, c'est bien cela ?

Sanji se redressa dans le lit, cherchant à caler l'oreiller derrière son dos, mais il s'immobilisa en sentant une envie pressante d'uriner, comme si on lui appuyait sur le ventre alors que sa vessie était pleine.

\- Sanji ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non, je… Je… A vrai dire, je… balbutia Sanji, se sentant rougir à toute allure. Je dois…

En désespoir de cause, il fit un geste vague de la main en direction de son entrejambe, et vit immédiatement le regard de Chopper s'éclairer.

\- Oooh, tu dois uriner ? comprit-il. C'est normal ! Je t'ai mis une sonde, comme tu vas devoir garder le lit pendant quelque jours… Tu auras sans doute envie de faire pipi constamment, mais tu ne dois surtout pas pousser, car l'urine s'évacuera naturellement. Je viderai la poche tous les matins, et Kaya le fera en fin d'après-midi.

\- P-pardon ? Une… sonde ? Une poche ? Que m'avez-vous fait, morbleu ?! s'écria le blond, complètement paniqué, en écartant la couverture.

Outre le premier choc de constater qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon (qui donc l'avait déshabillé ?), il sentit son cœur manquer un battement en remarquant une sorte de tuyau souple qui sortait de la jambe de son sous-vêtement et était relié à une poche, attachée sur le côté du lit. Une poche contenant un liquide jaunâtre. Sentant monter la nausée, Sanji osa soulever la ceinture élastique de son caleçon et vit avec effroi que le tuyau sortait de la partie la plus intime de son anatomie.

\- Ah ! Il est en train d'hyper-ventiler ! Un médecin, vite ! Ah oui, c'est moi ! babillait Chopper, sans que Sanji ne lui prête attention.

\- Enlevez-moi ça ! glapit-il, agrippant le tube dans l'intention de se l'arracher.

Il dut cependant interrompre son geste, sentant une brûlure horrible lui parcourir le vit. Chopper en profita pour saisir Sanji par le poignet et l'obliger à lâcher le tube.

\- Sanji, du calme ! Il y a un ballonnet gonflé dans ta vessie, qui maintient la sonde en place, si tu te l'arraches tu vas te faire horriblement mal !

Le blond cessa de lutter, mais il garda les yeux fixés sur cet affreux tuyau, tellement horrifié que les mots lui manquaient.

\- Ecoute, je sais que c'est choquant, mais tu vas devoir garder le lit pendant plusieurs jours, et je me suis dit que ça serait plus simple que de devoir demander à chaque fois à Zoro de te conduire aux toilettes, expliqua Chopper, l'air légèrement coupable.

\- J'aurais pu pisser dans un pot de chambre, et la teste de gazon n'aurait eu qu'à le vider de temps à autre. Mais cela… cela…

\- Euh… J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait plus de pots de chambre à l'heure actuelle, sauf pour les petits enfants, grimaça Chopper. Désolé, Sanji…

\- Comment est-ce seulement possible d'enfiler un tuyau par un orifice aussi réduit, et de le faire remonter jusqu'à la vessie ? Non, ne réponds pas, je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Mais… Tu estois bien seul au moment de le faire, dis-moi ? Personne d'autre ne m'a touché le… la… Ah, et est-ce toi qui m'a déshabillé ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit Chopper. Il n'y a que moi qui t'ai vu nu, et ça ne doit vraiment pas te gêner : je suis bientôt médecin, alors j'ai l'habitude !

Sanji rougit en pensant que non, Chopper n'avait pas été le seul à le voir nu… mais il n'avait aucune envie de partager avec lui l'épisode de la douche, aussi il préféra garder le silence. Oh, et penser que la délicate demoiselle Kaya devrait vider elle aussi sa poche d'urine tous les jours ! Quelle honte ! Quelle humiliation ! Il aurait préféré mille fois pouvoir se délecter du visage renfrogné de Zoro, contraint à venir vider son pot de chambre quotidiennement. Cela au moins l'aurait consolé quelque peu de son incapacité actuelle.

Cloué au lit pendant plusieurs jours… Voilà une perspective qui ne le réjouissait guère. Sanji avait très rarement été malade durant sa jeunesse, et il détestait positivement le sentiment de faiblesse et d'impuissance qui avait accompagné ces rares occurrences. Si au moins il pouvait se distraire en ennuyant Zoro, cela rendrait l'expérience un peu moins pénible. En effet, il en était venu à apprécier ses rixes amicales avec le bretteur, et ne doutait pas un instant qu'avec le temps, tous deux pourraient devenir de très bons amis.

Ce fut à nouveau une sensation de froid intense sur la poitrine qui le ramena à la réalité. Mais ce n'était pas un manche de balai, cette fois : c'était l'extrémité du collier métallique de Chopper, qu'il lui appuyait sur le torse.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? s'étonna-t-il, examinant l'objet avec curiosité.

\- Cela s'appelle un stéthoscope, et ça permet d'entendre les battements de ton cœur, expliqua le petit docteur. Respire profondément, s'il-te-plaît.

Chopper lui fit encore tirer la langue, lui palpa les reins et l'estomac (provoquant à nouveau à Sanji une furieuse envie d'uriner), et lui fit avaler quelques pilules, avant de s'estimer satisfait.

\- Bon. J'ai fini ! Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que je peux faire entrer Luffy ?

\- Luffy est là ? s'inquiéta Sanji aussitôt. Oh, je dois m'excuser auprès de lui ! Ah… Et de toi aussi, Chopper… Zoro m'a dit que j'estois tombé malade car je n'avais pas écouté tes conseils, et que je n'avais pas suffisamment attendu avant de remanger solide. J'aurais dû respecter les ordres du médecin. Je suis navré.

\- Pff, si tu crois qu'en me flattant je te pardonnerai plus vite, c'est raté ! repoussa Chopper en se dandinant, le rose aux joues.

\- J'imagine que dans les jours à venir, je devrai à nouveau me contenter de bouillon ? soupira le blond.

\- Oh, non, ton estomac est encore trop fragile ! Pendant deux ou trois jours, tu ne pourras avaler que du lait. Désolé, Sanji…

Sanji en resta bouche bée.

\- Q-que du LAIT ? répéta-t-il, atterré. M-mais c'est encore pire !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est pour ton bien, Sanji ! Je ne veux pas que tu nous refasses une crise ! Cette fois-ci, ton cœur pourrait ne pas le supporter ! s'exclama Chopper en prenant les mains de Sanji, les larmes aux yeux.

Impossible de résister, quand ces immenses yeux de biche vous fixaient d'un air aussi implorant. Sanji soupira.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Je m'y tiendrai, cette fois.

\- Oh, merci, Sanji ! Je savais que tu serais raisonnable ! se réjouit le petit docteur. Allez, je vais chercher Luffy et je te ramène un verre de lait ! A tout de suite !

Sanji regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner d'un pas guilleret, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tony Chopper était vraiment quelqu'un d'attendrissant. Bon, le réformé aurait préféré qu'il se tienne éloigné de sa verge, mais… il avait cru bien faire. Et sincèrement, Sanji était bien incapable de lui en vouloir.

Son sourire se figea néanmoins lorsqu'il entendit, par la porte restée béante, des éclats de voix provenant de la cuisine. Et plus précisément, d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Zoro.

\- Amis ? Ce type est une plaie ! Il n'arrête pas de faire des gaffes, il me soûle avec ses questions, et il m'empêche de m'entraîner, disait l'épéiste. Et maintenant, il faut en prime que je joue aux infirmières ! Tu ne veux pas le prendre chez toi, Chopper ? Ce sera plus facile pour le remettre sur pied, non ?

Alors, c'était cela que Zoro pensait de lui ? Outre le mot « gaffe » qui échappait à l'entendement de Sanji, le reste du discours était assez clair pour qu'il puisse en conclure qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un terme positif. Et Sanji qui pensait que leurs altercations étaient amicales ! En fait, Zoro ne l'avait jamais vu que comme un parasite encombrant, dont il avait hâte d'être débarrassé. Cela dit, il n'était pas le seul : Chopper non plus n'avait aucune envie de l'accueillir sous son toit, à en juger par sa réaction. Mais Sanji pouvait comprendre le médecin en herbe, qui ne l'avait vu que deux fois (trois, si l'on comptait la veille, lorsque le réformé était évanoui) et pour qui l'homme du passé représentait une charge de travail supplémentaire. Depuis qu'il était là, Chopper avait dû se démener pour venir l'examiner, avant ou après son travail, et d'une fois à l'autre Sanji ne parvenait qu'à se meurtrir un peu plus – en vérité, le petit docteur n'avait aucune raison de le porter dans son cœur.

Et Zoro ? Zoro aussi avait vu son foyer envahi par un inconnu, dont il avait dû s'occuper constamment puisque Sanji était incapable de se débrouiller par lui-même dans ce nouveau monde. Un inconnu qui cassait ses meubles, et qui lui posait des questions indiscrètes. Certes, Sanji avait été le premier à lui faire des confidences, mais Zoro ne lui avait rien demandé. Sans doute s'était-il senti plus ennuyé qu'intéressé. Le blond avait cru qu'ils s'entendaient bien, tous les deux, mais apparemment son sentiment n'était pas partagé. Sanji trouvait cela regrettable, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Dès qu'il serait sur pied, il débarrasserait le plancher au plus vite, se chercherait un travail, un autre logement, et…

Et quoi ? Sanji ne connaissait rien du futur. Quel genre de travail était-il sensé chercher ? Il ne savait que cuisiner, et les plats d'aujourd'hui n'avaient plus rien en commun avec ceux qu'il connaissait. Et où trouver l'argent pour acheter un autre logement ? Il ne connaissait même rien au système monétaire en vigueur !

Heureusement, Luffy choisit ce moment précis pour faire irruption dans sa chambre, le distrayant de ses sombres pensées. Sanji réussit à faire bonne figure, même lorsque Chopper et Zoro les rejoignirent, et fit la connaissance d'Ace, le frère de Luffy – un individu ma foi fort jovial et sympathique. Il le reverrait sans doute à la fête que donnerait Luffy prochainement – s'il était en état d'y aller d'ici-là. Et si Zoro ne l'avait pas mis à la porte entretemps.

Durant le reste de la journée, Sanji entendit encore le sabreur essayer de se débarrasser de lui auprès de Nami, puis d'Usopp et Kaya. Réalisant à quel point il était un poids pour son hôte, le malade avait demandé à la rousse de lui fournir des livres de cuisine, afin de se familiariser au plus vite avec les nouvelles recettes. Il ne voulait pas être considéré comme une bouche à nourrir : dès qu'il le pourrait, il voulait pouvoir contribuer, et remercier Zoro à sa façon. Le temps qu'il ait les moyens de déménager, il pourrait au moins faire les tâches ménagères (après tout, il s'en chargeait déjà au Baratie) et avec un peu de chance, Zoro le regarderait d'un autre œil s'il se montrait utile.

Mais au plus la journée avançait, au plus la tristesse de Sanji se voyait remplacée par de la colère. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que ruminer ses griefs en permanence, puisque le bretteur avait apparemment décidé de l'ignorer. De quel droit Zoro le traitait-il de la sorte ? Il n'avait jamais demandé à vivre ici ! L'idée était venue de Robin et de Nami, et si Zoro y était si opposé, il n'avait qu'à refuser ! Et puis, était-ce la faute de Sanji s'il s'était retrouvé ainsi transporté à une autre époque ? Que nenni ! Si Robin n'avait pas décidé de faire des fouilles à cet endroit précis, et si elle l'avait pas réveillé avec sa machine de l'enfer, il serait sans doute toujours mort à l'heure qu'il était, et bien à l'abri dans sa tourbière. Mais non – ce n'était pas juste d'accuser ainsi une dame aussi élégante et raffinée que Robin.

Le coupable, c'était Zoro. Et dire que pas plus tard que la veille, Sanji se disait qu'il ne serait pas difficile de le réconcilier avec Dieu, car il possédait déjà toutes les qualités d'un bon chrétien ! Il avait été bien naïf ! Zoro n'était pas seulement athée : il avait laissé le Malin empoisonner son âme, et la rendre aussi noire que l'encre. Mais le Diable était le roi des artifices, et Zoro parvenait ainsi à feindre une bonté qui lui était devenue étrangère, pour tromper tout son entourage et mieux les séduire. Peut-être avait-il eu l'intention de corrompre Sanji aussi, et s'était-il rendu compte de l'inutilité de sa démarche, d'où sa volonté de s'en défaire à présent ? Mais le réformé ne se laisserait pas faire : plus que jamais, il était persuadé que le Seigneur l'avait ramené à la vie pour l'investir d'une mission, et que cette mission était de libérer Zoro des griffes du Malin, afin de le ramener sur le droit chemin. Et il allait de soi qu'il ne se laisserait pas jeter dehors tant que sa mission n'était pas couronnée de succès !

C'est sur cette résolution que la sonnette retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de Robin et de son époux.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à vous, lecteurs ! Alors comme d'habitude, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris, ou qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre :-)**

 **Kupicar: non ça a été pour écrire le rêve de Sanji, en fait je me suis même beaucoup amusée à chercher des recettes de l'époque ! :-p  
Saemoon: comme quoi, j'écoute vos suggestions ;-) tu avais raison, je n'avais pas encore évoqué ce que Sanji ressentait à l'idée de ne plus jamais voir Zeff et les gens de son époque, et ça manquait. Contente de voir que le moment "émotion" t'ait plu !  
RoronoaAgathou: meeeh... visiblement, j'aime un peu trop le Angst pour que mes couples se forment tout de suite ! XD mais ça devrait quand même arriver plus vite que dans The past is the past, je te rassure ;-)  
SScarlet: et encore, Sanji n'est pas au bout de ses peines !  
jujud'abricot: sérieux, mon chapitre t'a fait pleurer ? Eh bien, je n'aurais pas cru... En tous cas merci, c'est gratifiant de savoir que j'ai réussi à te toucher à ce point :-) par contre, on verra plus de lames que de larmes ce coup-ci !  
Elowlie: Sanji aussi est un têtu, reste à savoir qui cèdera le premier :-p  
Pauline et Rineca: eh oui, pauvre Sanji... entre Chopper qui tripote son zigouigoui dans son sommeil, et Zoro qui veut le mettre dehors, il n'a pas de chance ! :-p heureusement qu'il ne se laisse pas abattre !  
**

 **Voili voilou, je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture... en espérant qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant !**

Chopper, le matin suivant, annonça que Sanji devrait encore garder le lit pendant deux jours, et les protestations du blond ne le firent pas fléchir. Heureusement, Robin avait pensé à lui apporter des d'Histoire pour qu'il puisse se mettre à jour sur tous les évènements qu'il avait manqués en trois siècles, et cela au moins l'occuperait.

Pour Zoro, c'était une évidence : tant que le cuistot était cloué au lit et incapable de le suivre, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour s'échapper de l'appartement et mettre un maximum de distance entre eux. Il décida donc de se rendre au dojo, où il pourrait s'entraîner sans entendre les plaintes du blondinet dans la pièce d'à côté.

Depuis la mort de Tashigi, Zoro n'avait plus donné cours régulièrement. Il s'était trouvé un remplaçant en la personne de Kaku, qui enseignait le kendo à un niveau avancé tandis que Johnny et Yosaku s'occupaient des débutants. A ce moment-là, le dojo avait connu quelques difficultés financières, et ce n'était à nouveau qu'avec l'aide de Nami et de Nojiko (qui avaient hérité de leur mère une usine de production de jus et de nectars de fruits) qu'ils avaient pu éviter la faillite. Néanmoins, une fois que Zoro était devenu champion de Belgique, les affaires avaient repris comme jamais, et le dojo avait même pu étendre ses activités, proposant d'autres sports comme le kung-fu (sous l'enseignement de Jyabura) ou encore la capoeira (sous la férule de Bon Clay). Ils avaient même engagé une secrétaire, Khalifa, pour s'occuper de tous les aspects administratifs !

Celle-ci, postée au bureau d'accueil dans l'entrée, parut surprise de le voir lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment. Elle si stoïque d'habitude ! Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller derrière ses petites lunettes, et sa bouche s'ouvrir en un « o » muet.

\- M-monsieur Roronoa, le salua-t-elle d'un hochement de tête, tentant de retrouver une contenance. J'avais oublié que vous deviez venir aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi qui ai décidé de passer à l'improviste, répondit Zoro en haussant les épaules. La salle 4 est libre ?

\- Mmh… Law, Kaku et Brook sont en train de s'y entraîner à l'heure actuelle. Mais si vous voulez, il n'y aura pas cours dans la salle 2 avant 14h, proposa Khalifa en consultant son ordinateur.

\- Pas la peine, j'irai m'entraîner avec eux. Merci, Khalifa.

De nouveau, la réaction suscitée par l'apparition soudaine de Zoro dans la pièce fut assez comique : Brook resta figé durant quelques instants, permettant à Law de le désarmer et de le faire tomber au sol, les fesses les premières. Kaku, qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de la salle et observait les combattants, sursauta si fort en apercevant le champion de kendo, qu'il se cogna la tête contre la paroi.

\- A-aw ! Zoro-sama ! le salua-t-il, tout en se frottant le crâne.

\- Zoro ! Quelle bonne surprise, yohoho ! fit Brook, toujours par terre. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Oh, j'ai juste décidé de venir m'entraîner au dojo, aujourd'hui, et Khalifa m'a dit que vous étiez là, alors…

\- Je vois, fit Law d'un ton placide. Une raison particulière pour laquelle tu as décidé de sortir de ton antre ? J'ai cru comprendre que depuis ta défaite contre Mihawk, cet été, tu n'avais plus mis un pied hors de chez toi…

Le chirurgien et le champion de kendo se jaugèrent du regard durant un long moment, ignorant Brook et Kaku qui se sentaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de travailler, aujourd'hui ? rétorqua Zoro en croisant les bras.

\- J'ai opéré jusque tard dans la nuit, hier, du coup j'étais en repos aujourd'hui, répondit Law sans se démonter. Mais toi, tu essayes d'éviter ma question…

\- Bah, j'ai accepté de loger quelqu'un chez moi à la demande de Nami et Robin, et ce gars commençait sérieusement à me pomper l'air, alors j'ai décidé de venir ici, répondit l'épéiste après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Yohoho ! Après plusieurs années à vivre seul, il est difficile de partager à nouveau son espace, n'est-ce pas, Zoro ? le taquina Brook. Je comprends parfaitement !

\- Et moi donc ! Ça fait des années que je vis avec Jyabura, mais malgré ça, il y a toujours des moments où j'ai envie de l'étriper, fit Kaku avec un sourire carnassier. Du coup, si tu as envie de te défouler un peu, je suis ton homme !

\- Il ne faudra pas me le dire deux fois, répondit Zoro, dont les yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur menaçante.

Ils s'entraînèrent ainsi durant toute la matinée, et avec toutes les combinaisons possibles. Tandis qu'il se douchait, éreinté mais ravi, Zoro réalisa que cela lui avait manqué, de se battre avec d'autres kendokas. Même si ceux-ci étaient loin d'avoir son niveau, il y avait tout de même une limite à ce qu'il pouvait faire tout seul, et s'entraîner avec d'autres gens restait le meilleur exercice possible. Comment ne s'en était-il pas aperçu plus tôt ?!

\- Hey, les gars, fit-il en sortant de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Vous seriez prêts à remettre ça régulièrement ?

\- Je ne peux rien promettre, car cela dépendra de mes horaires à l'hôpital, répondit Law, occupé à se sécher les doigts de pied. Mais dès que j'aurai l'occasion de venir, je le ferai, évidemment.

\- Pour ma part, je n'ai pas de tournée ou d'album à enregistrer prochainement, alors je suis assez disponible, yohoho ! cria Brook, pour couvrir le bruit du sèche-cheveux avec lequel il séchait son afro.

\- Et tu connais mes horaires, fit Kaku avec un clin-d'œil. Quand tu veux, mec !

\- Cool, fit Zoro avec un sourire sincère. Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire, maintenant ? Il est 13h, on va manger un bout ?

\- Ah, j'ai un cours dans une heure, je n'aurai pas le temps de vous accompagner, s'excusa l'homme au nez proéminent, avec une petite grimace. En plus, j'avais déjà prévu mon sandwich…

\- Moi, je suis libre, répondit Law avec son manque d'enthousiasme habituel.

Brook aussi l'était, et c'est ainsi que les trois comparses se retrouvèrent attablés chez Hachi, un restaurant de takoyaki situé non loin du dojo.

\- Bon. On est entre nous, maintenant, déclara soudainement Law tandis qu'ils attendaient leurs plats. Si tu nous parlais un peu de ton mystérieux colocataire ?

Zoro faillit s'étrangler avec sa bière, et lança un regard venimeux au chirurgien, tout en essuyant son menton dégoulinant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Nami a promis de réduire ma dette si je le logeais chez moi, mais si j'avais su à quel point ce gars est une plaie, je n'aurais jamais accepté, grogna le sabreur.

\- Ahah. Laisse-moi te poser une autre question : tu connais Gecko Moria ?

A l'évocation de ce nom, l'épéiste ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Gecko Moria ? Où avait-il déjà entendu ça ? Oh, une minute, est-ce que ce n'était pas le nom du docteur qui les avait suivis toute la journée, quand il était allé aux galeries Saint-Lambert avec Luffy et Sanji ?

\- Je vois que ça t'évoque quelque chose, dit Law sans attendre sa réponse. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'hôpital pour lequel je travaille appartient à Doflamingo, et que cet homme finance un nombre impressionnant de recherches dans tous les domaines. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, mais quel rapport avec… ? commença Zoro.

\- Gecko Moria aussi travaille pour Doflamingo. Il vient souvent à l'hôpital pour venir chercher des corps frais à la morgue. Oui, tu m'as bien entendu, Zoro : Moria fait des expériences sur les morts. Et plus précisément, il essaye de les ramener à la vie. Un projet assez illusoire, si tu veux mon avis, mais si Doflamingo a de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres, pourquoi pas…

\- Yohoho ! Durant mes jeunes années, lorsque je débutais encore dans le monde de la musique, j'ai fait une overdose et mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant une heure et demie… se remémora Brook avec un air nostalgique. Quand j'ai repris conscience, après cinq mois de coma, on m'a dit que j'étais un miraculé, et que le fait que mon cœur soit reparti après si longtemps était tout à fait exceptionnel ! Alors, je ne veux même pas imaginer pour des corps décédés depuis plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours…

\- Voire plusieurs _siècles,_ ajouta Law avec un regard perçant en direction de Zoro. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Zoro ? Ça te semble possible ?

Le bretteur s'agita sur sa chaise, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Qu'était-il supposé répondre ? Il était clair que Law et Brook savaient quelque chose. A quoi bon leur mentir ?

\- Jusqu'à il y a peu, j'aurais dit non, grommela-t-il finalement, tout en détournant le regard.

\- Ah. Donc c'est bien toi que Moria a cru reconnaître dans les galeries Saint-Lambert, il y a deux jours, soupira Law. Il m'a dit que tu étais en compagnie d'un individu tout à fait particulier, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de tomates, de billets de banque ou de jeans, dont le vocabulaire semblait tout droit sorti d'une pièce de Molière, et qui s'est mis à paniquer en pensant que vous vouliez le livrer à l'Inquisition. Il m'a demandé si je savais de qui il s'agissait, et j'ai dit que non. J'ai aussi refusé de lui donner tes coordonnées. J'imagine que j'ai bien fait ?

Zoro déglutit nerveusement, et hocha la tête. Merde ! Moria l'avait donc reconnu ? Il est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux verts, le champion national de kendo était facilement identifiable, pour qui l'avait déjà vu une ou deux fois à la télé ou dans la presse.

Et si Moria avait déjà parlé de Sanji à Doflamingo ? Cet homme était puissant, et pourrait facilement tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il convoitait : à savoir, le cuistot. Il le ferait certainement enfermer dans un laboratoire et subir tous les tests possibles et imaginables pour savoir comment le blondinet était parvenu à défier la mort. Quelle perspective horrible ! Hors de question que Zoro laisse faire une chose pareille !

\- Zoro-san, si je peux me permettre, fit Brook en posant une main sur l'épaule du sabreur, ramenant celui-ci brutalement à la réalité. Luffy et Nami m'ont parlé de Sanji, et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux mettre à profit ces deux jours où il ne peut pas sortir, pour lui apprendre à parler et à se comporter autant que possible comme un homme de notre époque. Ainsi, la prochaine fois que Moria le verra (et je ne doute pas qu'il va le chercher), il pourra faire taire les soupçons à son égard. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- C'est… c'est sans doute une bonne idée… murmura Zoro, se sentant soudain très abattu.

\- Yohoho ! Et si on peut faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider, n'hésite surtout pas !

~~oOo~~

Et dire que Zoro avait voulu prendre ses distances par rapport à Sanji, et qu'il se retrouvait à présent devant la porte de la chambre du malade, à hésiter à toquer comme une espèce d'adolescente enamourée ! Le kendoka secoua la tête et leva son poing, bien décidé à prendre son courage à deux mains et à frapper, cette fois – mais il arrêta son geste à quelques millimètres de la porte. Est-ce que ça devait vraiment être lui qui enseigne à Sanji à se comporter comme un homme du présent ? Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger ?

\- Morbleu, teste de gazon, vas-tu donc ouvrir cette porte ? fit soudain la voix de Sanji, apparemment énervé, depuis la chambre.

Zoro soupira et ouvrit la porte, se trouvant aussitôt fusillé du regard.

\- Ah, enfin ! Puis-je m'enquérir de l'endroit où tu estois toute cette matinée ? persifla le blond.

\- Depuis quand je dois te rendre des comptes, Sourcils-en-vrille ? On n'est pas mariés, que je sache ! rétorqua Zoro, sur la défensive.

\- M-mariés ?! Dieu m'en garde ! s'écria le réformé, visiblement dégoûté rien qu'à l'idée. Mais tu m'as laissé seul ici, alors que je suis contraint à garder le lit, et aurais pu avoir besoin de quelque chose. Et qui plus est, tu es parti sans même m'en informer !

\- Eh bien figure-toi que, contrairement à _d'autres_ qui vivent de la charité des gens, certains ont besoin d'aller travailler de temps en temps pour gagner leur croûte ! mentit Zoro, dans le but pur et simple de blesser Sanji.

L'aversion ostentatoire qu'il avait affichée à l'idée d'être marié à Zoro avait, mine de rien, vexé le bretteur. Et puis, de toute façon, il voulait que Sanji le déteste, n'est-ce pas ? Comme ça, aucune chance qu'il ne s'attache à Zoro, et aucune chance que l'épéiste ne continue à nourrir des sentiments d'affection mal placés à son égard, et à se laisser distraire de son objectif. Yep, c'était pour le mieux.

\- Voilà une remarque fort mesquine… souffla Sanji, dont le visage s'était durci. Crois-tu réellement que cette situation m'amuse ? Je préfèrerais cent fois être à même de travailler et de gagner un salaire, plutôt que de vivre sur tes crochets ! Mais la seule chose que je sache faire, c'est cuisiner, et la cuisine de votre époque n'a plus rien en commun avec celle à laquelle j'estois accoutumé. Que suis-je donc supposé faire, dans ces conditions ? Je ne connois rien de ce monde ! Si je sortais seul dans la rue, je n'aurais pas prononcé deux phrases que l'on me prendra pour un fol, et qu'on enverra les sergents du prévôt pour m'arrester !

Zoro se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira. Décidément, il y avait du travail…

\- C'est vrai que tu ne passes pas inaperçu, souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit. Tu te souviens du médecin bizarroïde qui nous a suivis partout dans les galeries, l'autre jour, et qui voulait t'emmener à l'hôpital quand tu as commencé à délirer ? Visiblement, il te recherche. Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie qu'il te trouve…

\- Je préfèrerais éviter l'hôpital, en effet, admit Sanji en fronçant le nez de dégoût. Mais pourquoi une telle opiniastreté à m'y emmener ? Ai-je donc l'air si misérable, pour lui avoir inspiré semblable pitié ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas de la pitié que tu lui inspires ! Mais il nous a suivis toute la journée, il a écouté nos conversations, et il a deviné que tu n'étais pas né au XXIème siècle. S'il veut te mettre la main dessus, c'est pour te faire cracher le secret de ton immortalité...

\- Mon _immortalité_ ?! Je ne suis pas immortel ! Le Tout-Puissant, dans sa grande mansuétude, a décidé de m'accorder une seconde chance ici-bas - pour quel motif, je l'ignore... Après tout, les desseins du Seigneur sont impénétrables.

\- Mouais. Et tu crois que Moria va se contenter de cette réponse ? se moqua Zoro en haussant un sourcil. Il va sûrement t'enfermer dans une cage comme un rat de laboratoire et te faire toute une batterie de tests, pour essayer de percer ce mystère... Et, si ce que j'ai entendu sur son employeur est vrai, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait recours à la torture pour te faire parler...

Le visage de Sanji était tout un poème. Autant son front s'était plissé de plus en plus en entendant « batterie de tests » puis « employeur », des termes qui lui échappaient certainement, autant il perdit subitement toute couleur à l'évocation du mot « torture », acquérant la même blancheur que l'oreiller qui lui calait le dos en position assise.

\- T-torture ? bégaya le réformé, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ah, je vois que cette perspective ne t'enchante pas fort. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vais t'aider à parler et à te comporter comme un mec normal, OK ? Comme ça, tu ne te feras plus repérer par des types louches comme Moria, et moi je ne devrai plus te tenir par la main dès que tu veux mettre un pied dehors…

\- Par « mec normal », je suppose que tu entends « quelqu'un de cette époque » ? releva le blond en haussant un sourcil.

\- On peut dire ça, oui. Un mec, un type, un gars, ce sont des synonymes pour dire « un homme », expliqua Zoro patiemment. Oh, et « louche » veut dire bizarre, avant que tu me poses la question.

\- Je vois, merci. Et que signifie « normal » ?

\- Et merde, ça non plus tu ne sais pas ?!

Ils devisèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, le sabreur corrigeant Sanji lorsqu'il prononçait mal un mot, ou qu'il faisait une erreur de conjugaison, et l'homme du passé demandant au kendoka la signification des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sanji put de cette façon actualiser son répertoire d'insultes (dommage, car Zoro ne pourrait plus le traiter de tous les noms à son insu) et, tout étonné d'avoir lu que la France n'était plus une monarchie, il demanda à ce que son hôte lui explique la politique actuelle (particulièrement compliquée en Belgique).

Zoro en était toujours à essayer de lui faire comprendre comment Bruxelles, une région à part entière, pouvait en même temps être la capitale d'une autre région, à savoir la Flandre, quand on sonna à la porte, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Putain de merde ! Il est déjà 17h ? jura le champion de kendo en consultant sa montre. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

\- Sans doute parce que tu _estais_ en bonne compagnie, le taquina Sanji avec un clin-d'oeil, tout en essayant d'appliquer ses nouvelles connaissances (avec un succès moyen).

Zoro se raidit aussitôt. Ce que le cuistot avait dit était vrai, mais… hors de question qu'il l'admette !

\- Ne me fais pas rire, Ero-Cook. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je t'aide par pure bonté d'âme ? C'est juste que, au plus vite tu sauras te démerder par toi-même, au plus vite je serai débarrassé de toi, riposta-t-il avec un rictus de dédain.

Et sur ces paroles cruelles, il sortit de la chambre et alla ouvrir à Usopp et Kaya.


	14. Chapitre 14

Le jour suivant, Zoro retourna s'entraîner avec Brook, comme ils en avaient convenu la veille. C'était de plus le dernier jour où Sanji serait cloué au lit, et donc la dernière opportunité pour le sabreur de s'échapper sans que le blond ne puisse le suivre – autant en profiter !

Car il était certain que, dès que l'homme du passé pourrait à nouveau re-marcher, il se mettrait à vouloir l'accompagner partout. En effet, au plus Zoro se montrait distant et odieux, au plus Sanji redoublait d'efforts pour se montrer amical, voire collant. L'épéiste ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, et ça le contrariait même assez fort, puisque ce n'était pas du tout le but recherché.

La veille au soir, par exemple. Quand Usopp et Kaya avaient demandé à Sanji comment s'était passée sa journée, Zoro se serait attendu à des récriminations, mais non – le blond n'avait pas soufflé un mot des longues heures passées seul dans l'appartement. Le malade avait tout de suite embrayé sur tout ce qu'il avait appris au fil de ses lectures, et avait assailli le pauvre couple de questions au sujet du rôle exact du roi belge, étant donné que le monarque ne décidait apparemment plus de rien, et qu'on ne lui reconnaissait même plus le droit divin. Plus tard, quand Robin avait appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et avait directement demandé à parler à Sanji (ce dont Zoro déduisait qu'elle était toujours fâchée sur lui), le réformé n'avait à nouveau formulé aucun reproche à l'encontre de son hôte, préférant demander à l'archéologue des précisions sur la naissance de l'Etat belge.

Zoro s'était ensuite réchauffé un plat préparé, qu'il avait dévoré devant la télévision, en faisant exprès de mettre le volume très fort pour déranger Sanji. Mais le blondinet n'avait émis aucune protestation, et avait continué à lire paisiblement dans sa chambre (ou à dormir, ou peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour s'occuper aussi silencieusement). Finalement, c'était le bretteur qui avait cédé à la curiosité, et avait jeté un œil chez le malade avant d'aller se coucher. Il avait trouvé Sanji les yeux fermés et les mains jointes, en train de murmurer une prière à voix basse, les traits détendus et irradiant la douceur. Sa posture, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté, offrant son cou d'albâtre aux regards, et la façon dont la lumière de sa lampe de chevet se reflétait sur ses cheveux dorés, lui donnaient l'allure d'un ange ou d'un Adonis. Zoro en était resté figé dans l'embrasure de la porte, la respiration accélérée. C'était alors que le réformé l'avait aperçu, et lui avait adressé un sourire chaleureux. Sanji lui avait _souri._ A _lui._ Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il se montrait si désagréable envers lui ? Et comment Zoro pourrait-il continuer à se montrer aussi rude à son égard, quand le blondinet le regardait ainsi ?

\- Seigneur, veuillez aussi pardonner à Zoro de ne pas croire en Vous, avait soudain dit Sanji à voix haute, fermant à nouveau les yeux. Il a beaucoup souffert par le passé, et il a perdu la foi, mais il n'en reste pas moins un homme bon et généreux, qui m'a accueilli sous son toit alors qu'il ne me connaissait point, et qui m'a offert de la nourriture et de nouveaux vêtements. Dieu de miséricorde, veuillez pardonner ses péchés, qui ne sont qu'ignorance, et veiller sur les proches qu'il a perdus…

Zoro en était resté bouche bée. Il s'était senti coupable en entendant l'homme en prière le qualifier de « généreux », après tous ses efforts pour se débarrasser de lui (si Sanji savait !), mais ce fut la dernière phrase qui fit exploser ses sentiments bouillonnants, mélange d'embarras, de colère et de remords.

\- Arrête ça ! avait-il hurlé, tapant du poing contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Z-Zoro ? avait balbutié Sanji en ouvrant de grands yeux, interloqué.

\- Qui t'a autorisé à prier pour moi ? avait grondé le sabreur en s'approchant, les poings serrés. Et qui t'a parlé des « proches que j'ai perdus » ? HEIN ?!

\- Qu'importe qui me l'a dit ! Je le sais, voilà tout. Et je comprends ta douleur, vraiment. Moi-même, j'ai parfois été en colère contre Dieu, après avoir vu la façon dont mes frères de religion se faisoient traiter. Mais à quoi sert-il de renier le Tout-Puissant ? A rien, si ce n'est d'entretenir cette ire et cette peine, et de ne trouver de réconfort en nulle place. Dieu a toujours été dur avec les élus, mais juste. Il nous envoie des épreuves pour que nous lui prouvions être dignes du Paradis…

\- Du Paradis ?! s'était presque étranglé Zoro. Oh, crois-moi, je vois plusieurs très bonnes raisons pour lesquelles je n'irai jamais voleter au milieu des angelots, alors tu peux tout de suite arrêter de vouloir sauver mon âme. Et de toute façon, pourquoi je voudrais y aller ? Selon « ton » Dieu, Tashigi devrait être en Enfer, après ce qu'elle a fait !

Le kendoka avait regretté immédiatement d'avoir évoqué sa femme. Le chagrin était toujours là, brûlant, dans sa poitrine. Et le regard de pitié qui brillait dans les yeux de Sanji n'aidait pas.

\- Est-ce donc pour la rejoindre que tu as décidé de devenir un serviteur du Malin ? avait soufflé le blond, le ton empli d'une insupportable compassion. Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle aurait souhaité cela ?

\- TA GUEULE ! avait hurlé Zoro. Et ne me parle plus jamais d'elle ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler d'elle !

Sur cette dernière explosion, l'épéiste était sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte. Il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil facilement, et avait dû se vider deux bouteilles de saké pour enfin sombrer dans une stupeur agitée.

Chopper, Luffy et Ace l'avaient à nouveau réveillé en sonnant à la porte, et Ace l'avait taquiné en remarquant sa gueule de bois. Mais c'était ridicule : Zoro n'avait _jamais_ la gueule de bois. Tout au plus une légère migraine, voilà tout. En entrant dans la chambre du malade, après que Chopper ait fini de lui prodiguer tous les soins nécessaires, le bretteur avait ressenti une légère appréhension – mais Sanji les avait accueillis avec le sourire, et avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Zoro en avait été soulagé, mais aussi légèrement agacé. Que lui fallait-il donc pour qu'il se mette à le détester ? Et puis, c'était quoi ce délire de « serviteur du Malin » ? Est-ce que pour lui, tous les athées étaient obligatoirement satanistes ? Il faudrait tout de même que Zoro lui explique à l'occasion que, son père étant japonais, la seule religion qu'il y ait eu chez eux (et encore, car Koshiro n'était pas très à cheval là-dessus), avait été le shintoïsme – et que, de ce fait, le Diable de Sanji le laissait tout aussi indifférent que son Dieu. Mais sur le moment, il avait été incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Tashigi, et à son sentiment de trahison envers elle lorsqu'il se sentait attiré par le blondinet. Alors, entendre l'objet de ses fantasmes en personne lui demander ce que sa défunte épouse aurait voulu, ç'avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase !

Zoro avait été interrompu dans ses réflexions par Luffy, qui l'avait pris à part pour le gronder. Visiblement, Nami avait voulu l'appeler pour l'engueuler lorsqu'elle était passée durant sa pause déjeuner et qu'elle avait trouvé Sanji complètement seul (heureusement qu'elle avait toujours un double des clés, s'étant occupée de l'appartement pendant que Zoro était au Japon) mais le malade l'avait dissuadée, trouvant des excuses à son hôte et s'accablant lui-même afin de justifier son envie de prendre l'air. De ce que Nami avait ensuite rapporté à Luffy, Sanji estimait qu'il était un véritable fardeau pour le champion de kendo, et avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau se déplacer pour se rendre utile et ainsi le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Zoro, en entendant cela, s'était mordu l'intérieur de la joue, envahi par le remords à nouveau. Comment Sanji pouvait-il lui être aussi reconnaissant, malgré l'attitude infecte de Zoro à son égard ? Pourquoi une telle gentillesse ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il rendait la tâche d'autant plus difficile au sabreur ?!

\- … Essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est une charge pour personne, et que c'est normal de s'entraider entre nakamas, OK ? achevait Luffy, lorsque l'épéiste était revenu au présent. S'il veut vraiment nous remercier, il n'aura qu'à nous cuisiner un festin quand il sera remis ! Avec plein de VIANDE ! Yosh !

Zoro n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots. C'était tellement typique de Luffy ! Sans rien promettre, il s'était contenté de hocher la tête, et le trio était enfin reparti. Le kendoka n'avait pas perdu de temps, alors, pour réunir ses affaires et se mettre en route pour le dojo, laissant Sanji seul à nouveau.

Il repensait à présent à tout cela sous la douche, après un entraînement intensif avec le roi de la soul, et ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. S'il continuait à se comporter comme un grossier merle, Sanji finirait bien par s'énerver, pas vrai ? Pour le moment, il prenait sur lui, à cause de son stupide complexe de martyr, mais il faudrait bien qu'il craque à un moment ou un autre. C'était _obligé_. Il finirait par exploser, et par ne plus vouloir voir Zoro même en peinture, et alors l'épéiste n'aurait plus à subir cette tentation constante. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était s'armer de patience, et persévérer.

\- Zoro-san ? Tout va bien ? fit soudain la voix de Brook depuis le vestiaire.

\- Ben ouais, grogna le bretteur en coupant l'eau. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, ça faisait longtemps que tu étais là-dedans, alors je me demandais si tu t'étais endormi sous le jet d'eau, yohohoho !

\- Non non, je sors… souffla Zoro en enroulant sa serviette autour de sa taille.

Il était encore torse nu lorsqu'une voix stridente résonna dans le couloir, à l'extérieur du vestiaire. Une voix féminine, et qui exigeait à le voir.

\- Je sais qu'il est là ! Laissez-moi passer !

Zoro haussa un sourcil en direction de Brook, qui alla jeter un coup d'œil dehors et revint précipitamment, livide.

\- Cache-toi, Zoro-san ! C'est Perona ! lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton alarmé.

\- Perona ? Qui est-ce ? Elle doit te faire sacrément peur pour que tu ne sois pas déjà en train de demander à voir sa culotte, le taquina Zoro.

\- Oh non, pas à elle ! Perona a rejoint le dojo il y a quelques temps, dans l'espoir de te rencontrer. Elle a été assez déçue de constater que tu ne donnais plus cours, et s'est énervée quand le personnel a refusé de lui donner tes coordonnées privées. On pensait qu'on ne la reverrait plus, mais elle est revenue tous les jours, toutes les semaines, tout ça pour avoir la chance de te croiser. Certains, dont moi, ont essayé de lui parler, mais elle fait des remarques tellement désobligeantes à tout le monde, qu'il est impossible de ne pas se sentir complètement démoralisé après avoir eu une conversation avec elle. Crois-moi, Zoro-san, tu ferais mieux de fuir !

\- Fuir ? Le champion national de kendo ne fuit pas ! s'indigna le bretteur.

Zoro, qui ne portait toujours rien au-dessus de son jeans, ouvrit alors en grand la porte du vestiaire et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une lolita gothique aux cheveux teints en rose, qui visiblement venait d'échapper à Jyabura. La jeune femme s'arrêta net en voyant le kendoka, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Après un moment à le fixer ainsi, elle poussa soudain un cri strident et se mit à trépigner d'excitation – Zoro se pinça l'arête du nez, regrettant soudain de n'avoir pas accepté la suggestion de Brook.

\- C'est lui ! C'est Zoro Roronoa ! Je savais bien qu'il était là ! glapit la lolita sur un ton suraigu.

\- Désolé, Zoro-sama… J'ai essayé de la retenir, mais… grommela Jyabura en fusillant Perona du regard.

Zoro haussa les épaules, résigné, tandis que la fille aux cheveux roses continuait à s'égosiller.

\- Eh bien, Brook ? C'est cette gamine qui te terrorisait à ce point ? se moqua-t-il, jetant un regard au musicien par-dessus son épaule.

\- Hey, je ne suis pas une gamine ! J'ai 20 ans ! protesta la gothique, en tapant du pied. Et vous pourriez me parler avec un peu plus de respect ! Je vous signale que je me suis inscrite à ce dojo _pourri_ et que je suis venue tous les jours, juste pour vous voir !

\- Eh bien, tu m'as vu. Au revoir, fit platement Zoro en lui tournant le dos.

Mais Perona l'agrippa par le bras, l'empêchant de rentrer à nouveau dans le vestiaire.

\- Non, attendez ! Je… J'ai besoin de votre aide ! S'il-vous-plaît ! le supplia-t-elle.

Zoro hésita un instant. Il ne connaissait pas cette fille : pourquoi devrait-il l'aider ? Et pourquoi lui, d'abord ? Il avait bien vu ce que ça rapportait de rendre service aux gens, dernièrement : que des ennuis ! Mais le ton implorant de la jeune femme, et le regard de Brook qui pesait sur lui, le firent soupirer et se tourner à nouveau vers la lolita.

\- De mon aide ? Et en quoi pourrais-je bien t'être utile ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

\- Je… Je travaille pour un refuge pour animaux, pas loin d'ici. Mais on manque cruellement de financement, et le refuge va bientôt fermer si on ne fait pas quelque chose ! Alors, mes collègues et moi, on a eu l'idée de vendre des calendriers pour récolter des fonds… Un calendrier avec douze athlètes belges, déguisés en animaux…

\- Déguisés en _animaux_? répéta Zoro, horrifié. Hors de question que j'enfile un costume de lapin, ou un truc du genre ! Demande à quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Je vous en prie ! Il ne nous manque plus qu'une seule photo pour pouvoir créer notre calendrier, et on a déjà demandé partout ! insista la gothique.

Zoro baissa les yeux vers ses yeux papillonnants, ses lèvres tremblantes et sa petite bouche brillante de rouge à lèvres. Même si le sabreur n'était pas un grand fan de froufrous, ni de la couleur rose, il devait bien reconnaître que la jeune femme était plutôt mignonne. Et à en juger par sa main soigneusement manucurée, qui caressait négligemment ses pectoraux, il ne la laissait pas indifférente non plus. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Après tout, il s'était déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il serait moins sensible à Sanji s'il baisait un bon coup.

\- OK, j'accepte. Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit ! ajouta-t-il en vitesse, avant qu'elle n'explose de joie.

\- M-mais nous n'avons pas de quoi vous payer ! bégaya la lolita, effondrée.

\- Et si je t'invitais à déjeuner ? On pourra discuter des… autres possibilités de _payement_ , proposa le bretteur, les yeux brillants de luxure.

Perona accepta avec enthousiasme, et Zoro essaya d'ignorer le regard de reproche de Brook tandis qu'il finissait de s'habiller, et repartait avec sa conquête.

~~oOo~~

Lorsque Sanji entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, après avoir une fois encore déjeuné en tête à tête avec la délicieuse Nami, il fut sur le point d'accueillir Zoro avec une remarque bien sentie sur son absence prolongée, mais il s'abstint lorsqu'une voix féminine parvint à ses oreilles. Zoro n'était pas seul ? Qui donc était la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait ? Sanji ne reconnaissait pas sa voix, ce qui excluait Nami, Kaya ou Robin. Piqué de curiosité, le réformé tendit l'oreille, mais il ne parvenait pas à discerner les paroles, malgré tous ses efforts. Puis la voix s'interrompit avec un « omph », suivi par le raclement des pieds d'un meuble sur le plancher. Sans doute la demoiselle s'était-elle cognée à la table basse du salon…

… ou bien Zoro l'avait-il poussée, à en juger par les bruits de lutte étouffés qui se mirent à retentir : grognements, halètements et autres heurts contre des meubles ou des murs, qui alarmèrent fortement Sanji. La tête de gazon n'avait tout de même pas _osé_ lever la main contre une femme ?! Si c'était le cas, il fallait qu'il intervienne ! Jetant un regard navré vers son entrejambe, et le maudit tuyau qui l'attachait au lit aussi bien qu'une laisse, il se résolut à avoir très mal en se l'arrachant – tout pour la défense du sexe faible ! – quand une meilleure idée lui vint à l'esprit. Et s'il prenait en main sa poche d'urine ? Il serait ridicule, et limité dans ses mouvements, mais au moins il pourrait s'éloigner de sa couche…

Entretemps, les bruits du combat s'étaient rapprochés, et Sanji, debout, resta figé en voyant passer Zoro et son adversaire devant sa porte restée entrouverte. Car la tête de chou avait soulevé la donzelle dans ses bras, les mains plaquées sur son postérieur, qu'il malaxait par-dessous ses jupons retroussés. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses (décidément, les gens du présent avaient des goûts des plus extravagants) avait noué ses jambes autour des hanches de l'épéiste, et ses bras autour de son cou de taureau, et s'appliquait avec zèle à lui dévorer les lèvres. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, se dit le blond en se recouchant, les joues en feu. Mais qui donc était-elle ? Zoro lui avait paru toujours éploré du trépas de sa première épouse - il ne s'était sûrement pas déjà fiancé à nouveau ! Et puis, Luffy le lui aurait dit, si ç'avait été le cas ! Peut-être une catin, alors ?

Le son d'un tissu qu'on déchire se fit soudain entendre, suivi par une protestation de la part de la demoiselle :

\- Ma robe !

\- T'en rachèterai une autre. Pas la patience de défaire tous ces lacets, grogna la voix de la tête de laitue, rauque et profonde, tant et si bien qu'elle fit frissonner Sanji malgré lui.

\- C'est bien beau, mais comment je vais rentrer chez moi, après ? Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechan… aaaaAAaaanh !

Sanji s'empara de son livre d'Histoire d'une main tremblante, tentant de ne pas imaginer la façon dont Zoro avait bien pu la faire taire, et lui arracher ce gémissement obscène. Mais les mots se troublaient devant ses yeux, et il était bien incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture tandis que de l'autre côté du couloir, le lit du bretteur grinçait sous le poids des deux corps conjugués.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, le réformé n'était pas tout à fait étranger aux pratiques des prostituées. En effet, Eustace, Basil et Apollin (surnommé Apo l'Ecorché) l'avaient plusieurs fois entraîné dans des tripots de la plus basse espèce, le taquinant sur sa pudibonderie et pariant pour savoir si Sanji perdrait enfin sa virginité ce jour-là, ou s'il défaillirait à nouveau suite à une volumineuse hémorragie nasale. Il avait rencontré ces trois gentilshommes au Baratie, où ils aimaient casser la croûte de temps en temps. Sanji, qui n'avait alors que seize ans, les admirait avec ferveur : ils étaient plus âgés que lui, plus savants, et surtout, ils connaissaient le monde et la belle société, malgré le plaisir qu'ils prenaient à s'encanailler dans les quartiers populaires. Apollin était étudiant à La Sorbonne, tandis qu'Eustace Kidd et Basil Hawkins venaient d'Angleterre, et étaient passés par Paris dans le cadre d'un Grand Tour qui les mènerait jusqu'à Rome. Les trois jeunes gens s'étaient sentis flattés de l'émerveillement qu'ils suscitaient chez leur cadet, et l'avaient pris sous leur aile, l'emmenant avec eux dans leurs folles virées. Zeff les considérait comme de mauvaises fréquentations, mais il avait laissé Sanji les suivre, sachant qu'il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe.

Néanmoins, l'apprenti cuisinier n'avait jamais cédé à la tentation, et tandis que ses trois camarades montaient à l'étage avec leurs compagnes du soir, il restait en bas à deviser galamment avec le reste de ces dames, à jouer aux cartes ou aux dés tout en buvant une bière bien mousseuse. En plusieurs occasions, l'une d'entre elles, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il résistait à leurs charmes, avait grimpé sur ses genoux et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille ce qu'elle aurait souhaité lui faire, tout en pétrissant son entrejambe ou en lui plaçant la main dans son décolleté pigeonnant. C'était en de telles circonstances que Sanji avait été victime d'humiliants « accidents », pour lesquels ses trois comparses ne se lassaient jamais de le railler. Lorsqu'il rentrait ensuite chez Zeff, la chemise toute tachée de sang, il préférait lui dire qu'il s'était battu plutôt que de lui avouer la honteuse vérité. Avec le temps, toutefois, le jeune cuistot avait appris à se dégager à temps, lorsqu'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser de béatitude, et pour se faire pardonner son refus de goûter au fruit défendu, il avait souvent proposé aux filles du bordel de leur préparer un bon petit plat – il allait sans dire que son offre était rarement refusée, et qu'il avait alors tout le loisir de se retrancher dans la cuisine pour calmer son émoi.

Hélas, pour l'heure, il n'avait pas cette chance. Cette satanée sonde l'empêchait de s'échapper – et de toute façon, même s'il parvenait à changer de pièce en emportant sa poche d'urine, il entendrait sans doute encore le tapage que faisaient la tête de chou et sa catin. Entre les couinements suraigus de la donzelle, les grognements gutturaux de son amant, et le martèlement constant du lit contre le mur, ils semblaient en effet s'appliquer à faire le plus de vacarme possible. Sanji referma son livre avec un claquement sec, frustré, et fusilla du regard la bosse coupable qui déformait sa couverture. Pourquoi donc était-il excité ?! Il n'y avait rien de plaisant à imaginer la tête de gazon dans les affres de la passion ! C'était un homme, bon sang ! La situation le ramenait des années en arrière, lorsqu'il avait vingt ans et que son ami Kohza (qui, contrairement à Eustace, Basil et Apo, avait l'avantage d'avoir le même âge, la même condition sociale et la même religion que Sanji) lui avait raconté par le détail ses étreintes avec Vivi, une jeune noble qui, par bonheur, répondait à ses sentiments – à la grande surprise du cuisinier, il en avait conçu de la jalousie. Pas parce que son ami le plus proche avait goûté avant lui aux plaisirs de la chair, non : mais jaloux de Vivi, qui à ses yeux allait lui « voler » Kohza. Un tel sentiment était inacceptable, et Sanji le savait, évidemment. Il avait prié des heures durant pour que le Tout-Puissant lui pardonne ces pensées coupables, et s'était démené pour favoriser les rendez-vous furtifs entre son ami et la jeune noble. Lorsque le père de Vivi avait découvert leur relation, et avait voulu cloîtrer sa fille dans un couvent, c'était encore grâce au cuistot qu'ils avaient pu fuir en direction du Saint-Empire germanique. Sanji s'était alors forcé à se réjouir pour son ami, qui pouvait désormais vivre son amour au grand jour, plutôt que de regretter la distance qui les séparerait dorénavant. Au plus loin Kohza se trouverait, au moins le protégé de Zeff se sentirait consumé par cette jalousie qu'il n'était pas en droit de ressentir...

Et voilà qu'avec la tête de laitue, c'était la même chose. Il n'avait rien de gracieux ou de mignon, aucune des courbes accueillantes de la gente féminine, et pourtant Sanji ne se figurait que trop bien son corps nu, couvert de sueur, ses muscles bandés et son regard plein de désir. Mais ce n'était pas lui que ces yeux couleur métal transperçaient jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme, pas lui que ces mains calleuses agrippaient, pas sa bouche que le bretteur couvrait de baisers brûlants – et ce ne serait jamais lui. Non seulement le sabreur le détestait (Sanji en avait eu suffisamment de preuves) mais il n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Il était normal, _lui._ Ironique, comme c'était celui qui se voulait bon chrétien, qui luttait contre ses penchants contre-nature !

A présent, le rythme du lit de Zoro, cognant contre le lit à chaque coup de reins, était devenu frénétique, et l'érection du blond était vraiment douloureuse. Sanji, les doigts crispés sur sa couverture, ferma les yeux avec force, en chassant des larmes piquantes. Il luttait pour ne pas se toucher, et pour chasser de son esprit l'image de l'épéiste. Prier ? Quelque part, le fait d'invoquer Dieu en cet instant lui paraissait beaucoup trop inconvenant. Imaginer des choses horribles, pour faire retomber son excitation ? Difficile de conjurer ce genre de visions, lorsque les cris et les râles de plaisir redoublaient d'intensité de l'autre côté du couloir ! De plus, Sanji était conscient que, à ce stade-ci, le moindre effleurement de sa verge l'amènerait à la jouissance. L'issue était inévitable : il devrait subir l'humiliation de souiller ses draps sans même avoir eu recours à ses mains. Pour abréger sa torture, et refusant de penser à un autre homme au moment de l'orgasme, le cuisinier imagina les plus jolies filles de sa connaissance, dans des poses très suggestives : Nami, Conis qui lui avait donné son premier baiser, les filles de joie de son passé, Camie qu'il avait envisagé d'épouser avant que la situation des huguenots ne s'envenime… Camie, avec qui il avait échangé quelques baisers à la dérobade dans l'une ou l'autre ruelle… Camie, son petit nez mutin, ses lèvres roses et pleines, et ses yeux noisette… Insidieusement, tandis que la respiration de Sanji s'accélérait et qu'il se cambrait sur sa couche, aspirant à la délivrance, la coiffe de tissu vert avec laquelle la fille du poissonnier avait coutume de s'enturbanner la tête, se mua peu à peu en une chevelure courte du même coloris, et son visage se fit masculin, prenant les traits de Zoro.

A l'instant même où, dans la chambre du kendoka, deux cris simultanés se faisaient entendre, Sanji poussa un gémissement sonore, sentant comme une rivière de lave lui parcourir le vit. Et puis, ce fut une explosion de douleur, qui le laissa un instant désorienté et tremblant. Avait-il joui ? Non. Pire, son érection n'avait pas du tout diminué ! Horrifié, le réformé comprit alors que, tant qu'il aurait sa sonde urinaire, il lui serait impossible d'atteindre l'orgasme…


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à vous, lecteurs ! Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs Favs, ou qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre. Comme vos avis avaient tendance à converger, je me permets de vous répondre à tous en une fois : oui, Zoro l'a fait exprès (petit salaud... mais pas autant que moi hihi), et non, Sanji n'est pas en danger, c'est juste très douloureux.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Bisous !**

En refermant la porte d'entrée derrière Perona, Zoro poussa un long soupir. Il se sentait vidé entièrement, son corps las et son esprit en sourdine. Il ressentait un léger malaise à l'idée d'avoir prêté à la lolita des vêtements à Tashigi (il n'avait jamais réussi à s'en défaire, même après trois ans), mais se consolait en pensant qu'il la reverrait bientôt pour la séance de photos, et qu'elle les lui rendrait à ce moment-là.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge derrière lui, il vit qu'il était 15h40. Bien, il avait encore un peu de temps avant qu'Usopp et Kaya n'arrivent. Il ferait sans doute bien de prendre une douche… Il retraversa le salon en bâillant, et s'immobilisa à l'entrée du couloir menant aux chambres. Est-ce que Sanji les avait entendus ? Certainement. Perona avait été aussi bruyante que ce qu'il avait espéré, et lui-même s'était efforcé d'être plus expressif que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que le blondinet avait pensé de leur petite prestation ? Était-il choqué, ou furieux ? S'approchant de la porte du malade à pas de loup, le champion de kendo tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre son. Il ne s'attendait pas, néanmoins, à entendre bientôt un geignement plaintif s'élever de l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Sanji ? demanda-t-il avec préoccupation, avant de se reprendre et d'adopter un ton plus bourru. Ohé, ducon, ça va ?

\- Nnnnh… N'entre pas… gémit la voix du cuistot, curieusement étouffée.

Carrément inquiet, Zoro ouvrit la porte et fit deux pas dans la pièce, avant de se figer. Sanji était couché sur le côté, recroquevillé sur lui-même et le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Malgré cela, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il était tout rouge, et couvert de sueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as la fièvre ? fit-il d'un ton faussement ennuyé, tout en s'approchant.

\- Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne point entrer ! protesta faiblement Sanji.

Comme Zoro tendait la main vers son front moite, afin de juger par lui-même de la température du cuisinier, celui-ci fit un mouvement pour se retourner et ainsi éviter son contact. Cependant, au moment où Sanji avait voulu déplacer son bassin pour lui tourner le dos, un hoquet de douleur lui avait échappé et il s'était à nouveau recroquevillé sur lui-même, le front plissé et une larme perlant au coin de son œil.

\- Tu as mal au ventre ? Il faut que j'appelle Chopper ? insista le sabreur, ne se souciant même plus de feindre l'indifférence.

\- NON ! Pas Chopper ! s'écria Sanji en se redressant à moitié. Je veux juste… que vous me laissiez en paix, ventrebleu !

Voyant le malade retomber sur son oreiller, les traits crispés par la souffrance, et ramener sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête afin de disparaître complètement à la vue de Zoro, celui-ci se dit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Carrant ses épaules et prenant une grande inspiration, le champion de kendo s'avança et, d'un mouvement brusque, arracha à Sanji son cocon de tissu.

La vision qui s'offrit à lui le laissa complètement éberlué. Car on avait enlevé au blondinet les bandages qui lui couvraient le torse jusque-là, estimant certainement que sa blessure au dos était assez cicatrisée, et qu'il ne portait donc plus rien d'autre qu'un simple caleçon, caleçon par ailleurs déformé par une érection impressionnante. La toile du sous-vêtement était tendue à craquer, révélant la taille plus que respectable de son membre, et frottant à chaque mouvement contre la peau sensible de son gland. Zoro sentit malgré lui sa gorge s'assécher, et son sexe frémir dans son pantalon.

\- Ah… fit-il, se sentant un peu bête. Désolé…

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cela plus tôt ? Sanji avait après tout passé plus d'une heure à l'écouter s'ébattre avec Perona – rien d'étonnant à ce que son corps ait réagi. Sans doute était-il occupé à se branler lorsque Zoro avait fait irruption. Se refusant à imaginer la scène, il tendit au blond sa couverture, et esquissa une petite grimace d'excuse lorsque ce dernier la lui arracha des mains, l'air ulcéré. Sa rougeur s'était étendue à ses oreilles, sa nuque et ses épaules, et ses joues étaient à présent tout à fait cramoisies, comme deux cerises bien mûres. Cela, combiné à son air échevelé et à ses yeux voilés par l'excitation, le rendait totalement irrésistible. Zoro pesta contre son corps qui le trahissait (n'en avait-il pas eu assez avec Perona ?) et baissa les yeux au sol.

\- J-je vais te laisser prendre soin de ça, alors, dit-il d'un ton emprunté. Ça a l'air douloureux, tu ferais mieux de ne pas traîner…

\- Comme si j'allais me livrer au plaisir solitaire ! s'exclama Sanji, outré, tout en se drapant dans sa couverture. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un péché ? De plus, ce tube de malheur m'ôte toute possibilité de trouver la délivrance…

Zoro releva la tête, surpris. Oh, merde ! Il avait complètement oublié la sonde urinaire !

\- Oh. Et quoi, tu vas juste attendre que ça passe, alors ? demanda-t-il, compatissant.

\- Quel autre choix me reste-t-il ? grommela le blondinet en enfouissant son nez dans la couverture.

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis une idée saugrenue traversa l'esprit de l'épéiste.

\- Attends une seconde… Si la masturbation est un péché, ça veut dire que… Tu ne t'es jamais branlé ?! lâcha-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

Sanji sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Ce mouvement involontaire parut lui faire mal, puisqu'il se mordit aussitôt les lèvres et que des gouttes de sueur perlèrent à son front. N'y avait-il vraiment aucun moyen de faire redescendre son érection plus vite ? Au diable sa pudibonderie ridicule, si ça se prolongeait trop longtemps, Zoro appellerait Chopper, point barre.

\- Branlé ? Quoi donc ? fit enfin le réformé d'un ton haché, avant de comprendre. Oh… OH ! Bien sûr que non ! Chacun sait que cela est néfaste pour la santé ! De plus, tout bon chrétien se doit de réserver sa semence pour la femme qui portera ses enfants…

\- Allez, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tout le monde attendait le mariage, même au XVIIème siècle ? plaisanta Zoro.

\- Certes non. Les catholiques avaient nettement moins de scrupules à commettre des péchés, convaincus qu'il leur suffirait ensuite de se confesser auprès d'un de leurs prêtres véreux, et qu'il les absoudrait en échange d'une somme rondelette, expliqua le cuistot avec un mépris à peine dissimulé. Mais Dieu, lui, voit tout et ne pardonne que si le repentir est sincère !

Zoro avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il entendait. Est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ce qu'il pensait que ça voulait dire ?

\- Dooonc… Toi, par exemple… Tu n'as jamais été marié, hein ?

\- Non, admit Sanji avec une petite moue.

\- Et tu as quel âge ?

\- Mon âge ? J'ai 26 ans, mais je ne vois guère de rapport entre cette question et les autres…

\- Et tu essayes de me faire croire qu'à 26 ans, tu n'as encore jamais couché avec personne ? articula le kendoka avec lenteur, sans parvenir à réaliser.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ? se défendit Sanji, dont le visage était passé de cramoisi à pourpre. La loi nous interdisait de nous marier avant 25 ans, sauf permission des parents, et tout le monde n'est pas aussi libertin que toi face au péché de fornication !

Zoro cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, abasourdi. Vierge. Sanji était _vierge._ Personne n'avait encore posé ses mains sur cette peau de marbre, couvert de baisers ce cou d'albâtre, mordillé ces adorables tétons roses, palpé ces fesses rondes et musclées… Personne n'avait encore exploré le corps du cuistot, découvrant ses zones érogènes et s'émerveillant de ses réactions… Personne, enfin, ne l'avait initié aux plaisirs de l'amour, et ne lui avait montré tout ce qu'il avait raté durant toutes ces années. Le bretteur se sentit soudain la tête très légère, comme tout son sang migrait à présent vers le Sud. Pendant ce temps, Sanji, que le regard de la tête de chou fixé sur lui mettait mal à l'aise, s'était mis à gigoter, et un hoquet de douleur lui échappa aussitôt. Cela eut le mérite de ramener Zoro sur terre, fissa.

\- Bon, ça suffit. J'appelle Chopper !

\- N-non ! protesta faiblement le malade, tout en se rallongeant dans son lit. Oh, Dieu, que tout cela est embarrassant...

Mais Zoro ne l'écoutait pas, et était déjà en train de composer le numéro de l'étudiant en médecine. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint dans la chambre avec une bassine d'eau glacée et un gant de toilette humide.

\- Enlève ton caleçon, aboya-t-il. Il faut t'appliquer ça sur le sexe, ça fera retomber l'érection.

\- M-mais... Je ne... balbutia Sanji, se vidant brusquement de toutes ses couleurs.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Sourcils-en-vrille. Je t'ai déjà vu tout nu, tu te rappelles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'as pas envie d'être soulagé ?

\- T-très bien, accepta le réformé, avec tout juste un filet de voix. Mais... Tourne-toi dans l'autre direction. _S'il-te-plaît..._

Le ton suppliant que Sanji avait employé fit mal au cœur à Zoro, qui s'exécuta sans rien dire. Quelques grognements, halètements et froissements de tissu plus tard, le caleçon du blond atterrit à ses pieds, et sa voix chevrotante s'éleva dans son dos.

\- Peux-tu me passer la compresse, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Je peux me retourner, maintenant ?

\- NON ! Juste... Pose donc la bassine à ma portée, et je me chargerai du reste.

Zoro soupira, mais obéit, se doutant que le moment devait être incroyablement gênant pour Sanji. Tentant de ne pas imaginer ce que le blondinet était en train de faire derrière lui, il laissa le silence se prolonger, jusqu'à ce que Sanji le brise, le trouvant sans doute insupportable.

\- Pour ta gouverne, sache j'ai déjà folastré avec l'une ou l'autre demoiselle ! Nous avons échangé quelques baisers à l'abri des regards, et même quelques caresses à travers les vêtements… Ce n'est point parce que, _moi,_ j'ai toujours refusé d'avoir recours à l'une de ces pauvres filles des remparts, que cela fait de moi un complet novice !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est quoi, une « fille des remparts » ? releva Zoro, les sourcils froncés.

\- Eh bien… On les appelle ainsi car c'est souvent près des portes de la ville qu'on les trouve… Les _putains_ , pour le dire vulgairement.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que moi, par contre, j'ai déjà fait appel à leurs services ? insista le kendoka, un rien blessé par l'insinuation. Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de séduire une fille sans devoir la payer ?

\- Comment ? Tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas… ? s'étonna le cuisinier.

\- Perona ? Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette impression ?

\- Cela ne pouvait être ta promise, car dans ce cas j'aurais eu vent de son existence. Et si, à présent, tu m'assures que cette demoiselle n'est pas non plus de celles qui font commerce de leur corps, j'avoue n'y plus rien comprendre. Pour quelles autres raisons une fille risquerait-elle de la sorte sa vertu et sa réputation ?

Zoro secoua la tête, comprenant mieux le raisonnement de Sanji. Ce n'était pas le potentiel de séduction du champion de kendo, qu'il mettait en cause : il n'avait tout simplement pas encore lu le chapitre concernant Mai 68 dans son manuel d'Histoire !

\- Ecoute. Les mœurs ont bien évolué, depuis le XVIIème siècle. Si un garçon et une fille sont attirés l'un par l'autre, majeurs et consentants tous les deux, ils peuvent faire ce que bon leur semble. Tu comprends ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Zoro s'imagina sans peine Sanji froncer les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Tu veux dire… qu'il ne faut plus être fiancé pour pouvoir s'unir charnellement ?

\- Exactement, confirma Zoro, soulagé que le cuistot ait saisi aussi vite.

\- Quelle drôle d'idée. Et si la fille devient grosse, le père n'est-il plus tenu de l'épouser ?

\- Pas obligatoirement, non. Et de toute façon, les hommes et les femmes d'aujourd'hui ont plein de moyens pour éviter une grossesse intempestive… Si ça arrive encore, c'est vraiment par accident ou par bêtise.

\- Eviter une grossesse ? N'est-ce pas là s'arroger une prérogative divine ? fit Sanji d'un ton réprobateur. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer les mœurs actuelles… De plus, s'il faut être majeur, cela signifie qu'il faut tout de même attendre d'avoir vingt-cinq ans. Je ne vois là point de grande évolution !

\- Vingt-cinq ans ? répéta Zoro, décontenancé. Non non ! La majorité sexuelle a été fixée à seize ans, maintenant – par contre, pour la majorité légale, c'est toujours dix-huit ans.

\- SEIZE ans ?! Voilà qui est affreusement jeune ! Et tu me dis que, à partir de seize ans, les jeunes gens peuvent désormais se connaître charnellement sans avoir l'intention de se marier ?

\- C'est ça. Comme ça, on peut se mettre en couple avec la personne de son choix, sans que les parents n'aient rien à imposer, et voir si on est compatibles avant de s'engager à passer le reste de sa vie ensemble, expliqua le sabreur tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit, se risquant à jeter un regard vers le malade. Ça va ? La compresse fait de l'effet ?

Sanji hocha la tête, qui était la seule partie de son corps à dépasser de la couverture. Soudain, la main du cuisinier jaillit d'un côté de la couette, et laissa tomber le gant de toilette dans la bassine d'eau froide posée au sol à côté du lit.

\- Pourrais-tu… me redonner le linge, une fois qu'il sera refroidi ? Il était devenu tiède… demanda le réformé en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Pas de problème, accepta Zoro d'un ton bourru. Suffisait de demander.

Se penchant, il essora le gant de toilette détrempé, et le rendit à Sanji, dont la main disparut sous la couverture à toute allure, comme pour éviter tout contact avec le kendoka. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir un petit pincement au cœur. Il avait voulu que Sanji le déteste, et visiblement c'était bien parti. Alors pourquoi cette réaction de recul l'attristait-elle autant ?

Maintenant qu'il savait que Sanji était vierge, il brûlait d'envie d'être le premier à poser ses mains sur lui, à le faire gémir et trembler sous lui, et à voir toutes les expressions sexy qu'il ferait. Et lui qui pensait que sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Perona le désensibiliserait ! Voilà qu'il fantasmait plus que jamais sur le blond, et sur ce glorieux pénis qu'il avait brièvement aperçu plus tôt. D'après ce qu'il avait pu en deviner à travers la toile tendue du caleçon, la verge de Sanji était plus longue que la sienne, mais plus fine. Et, d'après le propre aveu du réformé, il ne s'était encore jamais masturbé – ce qui voulait dire que Zoro serait vraiment le premier à le caresser et à le prendre en bouche, le premier à montrer à Sanji tout le plaisir qu'on pouvait ressentir si on laissait tomber trente secondes l'idée que le sexe ne servait qu'à la procréation.

Mais justement, cela n'arriverait jamais, parce que Sanji était un bon chrétien, et qu'il ne se laisserait jamais toucher par un autre homme. Abattu par cette pensée, Zoro s'agita légèrement à sa place, tentant de soulager un peu la pression de sa braguette contre son membre gonflé. Il en perdit presque les paroles qui suivirent :

\- Tout bien réfléchi, votre système de couple libre n'est point une si mauvaise idée… Cela évite en tous cas que de pauvres demoiselles soient mariées contre leur gré à de vieux barbons concupiscents, souffla finalement le cuisinier, pour changer de sujet. Et c'est cela que tu fais avec cette… Péronille, donc ? Tu attends de voir si vous êtes compatibles avant de la demander en mariage ?

Les yeux de Zoro s'écarquillèrent légèrement, car il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Et était-ce de la jalousie qu'il percevait dans la voix de Sanji ? Non, ce n'était sûrement qu'un tour de son imagination… Pourquoi le cuistot serait-il jaloux ?

\- Perona, tu veux dire ? Non non, on n'est pas en couple, c'était juste comme ça, pour… soulager quelques tensions, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! Tu as peut-être « soulagé tes tensions », mais cette pauvre fille, y as-tu pensé ? s'écria Sanji, faisant un mouvement pour se redresser, avant de retomber sur son oreiller. Utilisée puis jetée sans la moindre considération, par un homme qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais… Cela tient presque du viol !

\- Ohlà ! Elle était d'accord, je te signale ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Les femmes ont aussi une libido, et parfois elles aussi ont juste envie de s'envoyer en l'air sans attaches ni engagement ! se justifia Zoro, vexé. Et de toute façon, on a déjà prévu de se revoir, donc… Si elle n'avait pas aimé ça, tu crois vraiment qu'elle voudrait remettre le couvert ?

\- Oh, fit le réformé d'un ton pincé. Donc vous n'êtes pas _encore_ en couple, mais c'est pour bientôt ?

Le sabreur passa ensuite un certain temps à essayer d'expliquer à Sanji le concept de « plan cul », qui avait l'air de lui sembler la pire barbarie qui soit, si bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux bien énervés lorsqu'Usopp et Kaya sonnèrent à la porte.

\- Tu tombes bien, Kaya ! rugit Zoro lorsque le couple entra. Tu vas pouvoir expliquer à cet _abruti_ que les femmes aussi ont une sexualité, et qu'elles ne sont pas toutes obligées de rêver au mariage et à une ribambelle d'enfants !

Les deux tourtereaux s'immobilisèrent, et Usopp se mit à pâlir en remarquant les yeux injectés de sang de Zoro, les veines saillantes qui palpitaient dans son cou, ses poings serrés et sa mâchoire crispée, autant de signes qui traduisaient la fureur de l'épéiste.

\- Oh, ma chérie, quel dommage, mais je viens de me rappeler que je souffrais de Mieux-vaut-s'éloigner-de-Zoro-quand-il-est-dans-cet-état-là-site, et que je devais repartir tout de suite !

\- Ah oui ? Et tu laisserais ta chère et tendre parler de sexualité, seule avec deux mâles célibataires pleins de testostérone ? répliqua Kaya en papillonnant des cils, l'image même de l'innocence.

Finalement, Usopp décida de rester.

~~oOo~~

Il fallut pas mal de temps pour expliquer à Sanji que les femmes étaient désormais les égales des hommes, qu'elles avaient des vies professionnelles et que l'archéologie de Robin ou la météorologie de Nami n'étaient pas de simples passe-temps. Usopp et Kaya étaient donc toujours là à l'heure du repas, et Zoro les invita donc d'un ton bourru à rester manger, proposant de commander des sushis. Kaya, pour ne pas laisser Sanji seul, suggéra de manger dans sa chambre, après avoir au préalable fait disparaître la bassine d'eau froide, devenue inutile. Heureusement, l'étudiante en médecine eut la délicatesse de ne pas demander pourquoi elle était là, et de laisser au blond le temps de remettre un caleçon propre. Sanji, tout de suite plus à l'aise, se montra particulièrement curieux de la cuisine japonaise, si bien qu'Usopp lui promit de l'emmener dans un restaurant nippon dès que Chopper lui donnerait le feu vert.

Zoro, pour sa part, se renferma de plus en plus au fil de la conversation. Voir Sanji sourire sincèrement et même éclater de rire, le regarder poser des questions, les yeux brillants de curiosité, c'était de la torture. Il aurait voulu être le seul à susciter ces réactions chez le cuisinier – et il se remémorait avec mélancolie le doux sourire qu'il s'était vu adresser la veille, juste avant qu'il ne s'emporte et qu'il n'interdise à Sanji de prier à nouveau pour lui, ou d'évoquer le nom de Tashigi en sa présence. Après cette explosion, il pouvait être sûr que le réformé ne ferait plus jamais preuve de gentillesse à son égard. Et même si c'était le but qu'il avait recherché, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regretter un peu.

Pour se changer les idées, le kendoka sortit son smartphone et se mit à consulter ses mails. Tiens ? Il avait reçu un message de Kaku, un autre de Bon Clay et un troisième de Kalifa. Et tous cet après-midi ! S'était-il donc passé quelque chose de grave au dojo ? Fronçant les sourcils, Zoro ouvrit les mails et les lut en se renfrognant de plus en plus.

\- Un problème, Zoro ? demanda Kaya, remarquant son expression contrariée.

\- Non, répondit l'épéiste avec brusquerie, avant de se raviser. Enfin, oui. Après tout, ça te concerne, Sourcils-en-vrille, alors autant que tu sois au courant…

\- Moi ? s'étonna le malade. En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

\- Visiblement, cet après-midi, Gecko Moria est venu fureter au dojo, et a essayé de soudoyer plusieurs de mes employés pour qu'ils lui donnent mes coordonnées privées. Il a aussi essayé de savoir quand je repasserais par-là, et s'ils m'avaient déjà vu en ta compagnie.

\- Gecko Moria ? Qui est-ce ? intervint Usopp.

\- Un médecin bizarroïde qui nous a suivis toute la journée quand on est allés aux galeries Saint-Lambert avec Luffy, l'informa Zoro. Il a écouté nos conversations et a vite compris que Sanji n'était pas né à ce siècle-ci, alors maintenant il voudrait bien remettre la main sur lui et lui faire cracher son secret.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est terrible ! s'exclama Kaya, portant les deux mains à sa bouche.

\- N'aie pas peur, Sanji ! Le brave Usopp et son armée de 8000 hommes te protègeront du danger !

\- Hey, Pinocchio… Ce serait plus convaincant si tu disais ça sans que tes genoux jouent des castagnettes…

\- Des castagnettes ? Pinocchio ? Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

\- Les castagnettes un instrument de musique espagnol, Sanji. Ce sont deux petits morceaux de bois creux, que l'on tient en main et que l'on frappe l'un contre l'autre, expliqua Kaya avec patience. Quant à Pinocchio, c'est un conte pour enfants qui raconte l'histoire d'une marionnette dont le nez s'allonge lorsqu'elle dit des mensonges.

\- Ah… Je saisis à présent l'analogie avec Usopp… Merci, doux ange, de m'avoir renseigné !

\- Eh, Sanji, tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de baver sur la main de ma copine, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- VOS GUEULES !

Suite à cet éclat de la part du bretteur, Usopp, Kaya et Sanji restèrent tous les trois pétrifiés, à l'observer d'un œil rond.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre que c'est sérieux, là ! ragea Zoro. Si ce type retrouve Sanji, il va l'enfermer et lui faire subir test après test. Sourcils-en-vrille deviendra sa chose, sa créature, et il l'exhibera partout comme une bête de foire ! C'est ça que vous voulez ?

\- Evidemment que non ! protesta Kaya, en serrant la main du cuistot dans la sienne. Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse de plus ? Sanji n'a aucune existence légale, aucune adresse, aucun papier d'identité… Comment veux-tu que Moria le retrouve ?

\- Il m'a reconnu, moi, et Sanji ne sera pas en sécurité tant qu'il vivra ici, grommela le champion de kendo.

\- Ça ne changera rien de le faire déménager, rétorqua Usopp. Si ce mec décide de t'espionner, toi et ton entourage, il tombera tôt ou tard sur Sanji, peu importe chez lequel d'entre nous il se cache. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est le convaincre que Sanji est un gars tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !

\- Mais c'est déjà ce que Zoro s'appliquait à faire, si je ne m'abuse ? Il a passé l'après-midi d'hier à m'apprendre à parler de façon plus moderne. Sans compter que la merveilleuse Robin m'a presté ces livres d'Histoire, afin que je puisse avoir un aperçu des évènements historiques survenus entre mon époque et la vostre. J'ai déjà tout lu de la révolution industrielle, des guerres napoléoniennes et du colonialisme européen !

\- Accent circonflexe, Sanji, soupira le bretteur. On dit « prêté », et « vôtre ».

\- Milles excuses, mais je visualise rarement l'orthographe d'un mot au moment de le prononcer ! se défendit le blond, frustré de ne pas y arriver.

\- Il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles, on dirait, souffla Usopp. On pourrait demander aux autres de participer, ça ira plus vite. Et d'un autre côté, le fait qu'il n'y ait de traces de Sanji nulle part est juste super suspect. Il faudrait lui trouver des faux papiers, et lui créer un background solide…

\- Un ba-quoi ? fit le cuisinier, qui commençait se sentir un peu perdu.

\- Il va aussi falloir lui apprendre à utiliser un téléphone, un ordi et ce genre de choses, réfléchit Kaya à voix haute.

\- Un « ordi » ?

\- Et il faudrait aussi lui apprendre à se défendre, juste au cas où Doflamingo déciderait de l'enlever, grogna Zoro.

\- Doflamingo ? Le président du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital ? répéta l'étudiante en médecine. Je pensais que c'était Gecko Moria qui en avait après Sanji ?

\- Il travaille pour Doffy. Cet emplumé l'a engagé pour trouver un antidote à la _mort_ , d'après ce que Law m'a dit, révéla l'épéiste avec un reniflement de mépris.

\- Ohlàlà, on dirait que tu t'es mis des gens puissants à dos, Sanji ! se lamenta Usopp, livide.

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! protesta le réformé. Et j'aimerais que vous cessiez de parler de moi comme si j'estois… euh, _étais…_ invisible !

\- Bon. Pas le choix, trancha Zoro d'un ton déterminé, tout en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Cesse donc de m'ignorer, fripon !

Se tournant enfin vers Sanji, le kendoka se permit de lui adresser un sourire en coin.

\- J'appelle Luffy. Il est temps qu'on ait une réunion tous ensemble !


	16. Chapitre 16

**Coucou amis lecteurs ! Merci encore pour vos compliments et encouragements ! Demain, je vais à la Made in Asia (l'équivalent bruxellois de la JapanExpo) donc je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bizzzz  
**

La chambre de Sanji se remplit peu à peu, jusqu'à en devenir pleine à craquer. Robin et Franky avaient été les premiers à arriver, suivis par Nami, puis Brook, que le blond voyait pour la première fois. Il s'agissait d'un homme très grand, très mince, et pourvu d'une impressionnante chevelure noire et frisée. Les nombreuses rides qui s'entrecroisaient sur son visage et ses mains semblaient indiquer un âge avancé, mais Sanji put apercevoir sa dentition parfaite lorsque le nouveau venu éclata de rire, après avoir salué Usopp et Kaya. Il semblait aussi se mouvoir avec aisance, évitant sans peine le coup de poing de Franky lorsqu'il demanda à voir la culotte des dames présentes, seulement pour se faire gifler par Nami. Sanji aurait bien puni l'insolent lui-même, mais la pudeur lui imposait de rester caché sous sa couverture. Quel âge Brook pouvait-il bien avoir ? A l'époque du réformé, les gens commençaient à perdre leurs dents vers 45-50 ans, et à souffrir de rhumatismes… Mais peut-être les choses avaient-elles changé depuis ? Sanji en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand Nami s'approcha de son lit, tirant derrière elle Brook qui se frottait la joue.

\- Sanji, je te présente Brook. C'est une célébrité dans le monde de la musique ! les présenta Nami.

\- Yohohoho ! Tu me flattes, Nami ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui se fichent éperdument d'un vieil homme tel que moi, qui a déjà un pied dans la tombe… soupira Brook.

\- Oh, ne fais pas ton modeste, Brook ! Tu es increvable, comme Johnny ! insista Nami avec un clin-d'œil.

\- Enchanté, le salua poliment Sanji. Quel type de musique écrivez-vous donc ? Des opéras, peut-être ?

Si ses dents étaient en réalité le dentier que Sanji subodorait (particulièrement bien fait, dans ce cas, car on n'y voyait que du feu !), il devait bien gagner sa vie pour pouvoir se le payer. Il devait donc être musicien de cour, ou son équivalent actuel.

\- Des… opéras ? répéta Brook en lui serrant la main. Pas tout à fait, non… Si cela t'intéresse, je te ferai écouter ce que je fais. Mais attends-toi à un choc, parce que la musique a bien changé depuis le XVIIème siècle, yohoho !

Sanji grimaça en constatant que le musicien le tutoyait sans lui en avoir demandé la permission. Typique des vieilles personnes, cela dit. Oh, et… Est-ce que le cuisinier avait mal entendu, ou bien Brook savait-il déjà tout de lui ?!

\- En effet, on m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de toi, confirma le musicien après avoir vu son expression. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un mort qui parle, marche et respire ! Oh, mais ça te fera peut-être plaisir d'apprendre que je suis moi aussi un miraculé, yohoho !

\- Et allez, encore cette vieille histoire… souffla Nami en roulant des yeux exaspérés.

\- Quand j'étais encore jeune et insouciant, et que je débutais dans le monde de la musique, j'ai fait pas mal de bêtises, raconta Brook. Le succès m'était monté à la tête, et je me suis cru au-dessus des lois. L'alcool, les femmes, la drogue… J'en voulais toujours plus. Trop, même. J'ai fait une overdose, et mon cœur s'est arrêté. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, après cinq mois de coma, on m'a dit que mon cœur avait cessé de battre pendant une heure et demie, et que c'était tout à fait exceptionnel d'avoir réussi à le faire repartir après aussi longtemps. J'aurais dû mourir, ce jour-là.

\- On connaît tous la suite : quand Brook est revenu sur scène, après ça, il portait le costume de squelette qui est devenu sa marque de fabrique, compléta Nami avec un sourire empli de tendresse et de fierté.

\- Et qui est fort pratique pour pouvoir me promener dans la rue en tout anonymat. Personne ne me reconnaît sans mon masque, yohoho ! s'esclaffa le musicien.

Sanji était un peu perdu. Une drogue n'était-elle pas un remède ? Qu'était-ce donc qu'une overdose ? Que voulait dire « coma » ? Et comment était-il possible de faire repartir le cœur après qu'il ait cessé de battre ? Il aurait voulu demander des explications, mais Luffy, Ace et Brook choisirent ce moment précis pour faire irruption dans la chambre, suivis par Zoro.

\- Law ne peut pas venir, il est coincé à l'hôpital, annonça la tête de gazon en glissant son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

\- Cela n'est peut-être pas plus mal, intervint Robin. Après tout, je vois difficilement comment nous aurions fait entrer une personne de plus dans cette pièce.

Ce n'était pas faux. Usopp, Kaya, Franky et Robin s'étaient assis sur des chaises ramenées de la cuisine, Nami avait pris place sur la chaise de bureau déjà présente dans la pièce à l'origine, Brook et Luffy s'étaient assis sur le lit, et Chopper, Ace et Zoro n'avaient déjà plus de place pour s'asseoir, hormis le sol.

\- C'est vrai qu'on est un peu à l'étroit, grimaça Usopp. On pourrait peut-être passer au salon ?

\- Sanji ne peut pas quitter son lit, mon chéri, lui rappela gentiment Kaya.

\- C'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas de m'asseoir par terre ! lança joyeusement Ace, en joignant le geste à la parole.

\- Oh non non, il doit y avoir une autre solution ! protesta Franky. Si Robin se met sur mes genoux et Kaya sur ceux d'Usopp-bro…

\- La chaise ne supportera jamais mon poids en plus du tien, mon trésor, rétorqua l'archéologue avec un sourire amusé.

Effectivement, la petite chaise blanche, fabriquée dans ce matériau étrange que semblaient affectionner tout particulièrement les gens du futur (le plastique, si Sanji ne se trompait pas), pliait déjà sous le poids de l'énorme ingénieur, lequel paraissait faire un effort colossal pour que sa musculature débordante prenne le moins d'espace possible. Le cuistot grimaça, se sentant coupable d'imposer un tel inconfort à tous ces gens venus pour l'aider.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je vous accompagner au salon, si Chopper me le permettait ? proposa-t-il, plein d'espoir.

\- Effectivement, on pourrait fixer ta poche à ton mollet pour te permettre de marcher, réfléchit le petit médecin à voix haute.

\- Ou bien tu pourrais m'enlever cette satanée sonde ! grommela Sanji avec mauvaise humeur. Tu avais l'intention de me l'ôter demain matin, si je ne m'abuse ? Ce ne sont que quelques heures d'écart ! Quelle grande différence cela peut-il bien faire ?

\- Eh bien, je… hésita Chopper.

\- Allez, Chopper, tu vois bien que Sourcils-en-vrille en a marre, intervint (ô surprise !) Zoro.

Sanji leva un regard étonné vers lui, ne s'attendant pas à un tel geste de sa part. La tête de chou ne le détestait-elle pas ? Pourquoi cette soudaine amabilité à son égard, après lui avoir craché son fiel maintes et maintes fois ces derniers jours ? Zoro, sentant les yeux du malade fixés sur lui, se tourna vers celui-ci et lui adressa un sourire. Sanji détourna rapidement le regard, se sentant rougir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, brusquement ? La méchanceté du sabreur n'avait-elle donc été causée que par cette « tension » que Perona avait soulagée ? Impossible, car Zoro avait continué à l'insulter après cela, reprochant au cuistot ses vues « rétrogrades » sur la gente féminine. Pourquoi, dès lors, ce changement d'attitude ?

\- Bon, d'accord, accepta finalement Chopper. Allez déjà tous au salon, Sanji et moi on vous rejoint.

Alléluia ! Sanji aurait voulu bondir de joie, impatient d'être débarrassé de ce tube encombrant. Les autres vidèrent les lieux peu à peu, et Zoro fut le dernier à sortir – pour le plus grand agacement du blond, qui fuyait obstinément son regard.

\- Bon, Sanji, commença le docteur en herbe. Tu as eu quelques petits problèmes d'érection, aujourd'hui, donc c'est possible qu'il y ait des complications. Si, suite à l'ablation de ta sonde, tu constates des problèmes de miction ou d'éjaculation, je veux que tu m'appelles immédiatement, d'accord ?

\- De… miction ? répéta le malade, perplexe.

\- Si tu as des problèmes à uriner, traduisit Chopper.

\- Ah ! Ah oui, d'accord. Je n'y manquerai pas, bredouilla Sanji en rougissant de plus belle.

Dieu, que tout cela était mortifiant ! Sanji, aidé par Chopper, dut ensuite enlever son caleçon, se retrouvant une fois de plus entièrement nu devant un autre homme. Bien que le réformé ait dû se prêter à cette opération tous les matins, puisque l'étudiant en médecine insistait à faire sa toilette à l'aide d'une éponge, il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y faire. Comment les gens du futur pouvaient-ils considérer la nudité comme quelque chose d'aussi banal ?

En tous cas, une chose était certaine : jamais, de toute sa vie, Sanji n'avait été aussi propre. C'était bien simple, il ne reconnaissait même plus son odeur ! Par le passé, il l'aurait décrite comme un mélange d'odeurs de nourriture, de tabac, et de sueur entremêlées. Un vrai musc d'homme, poivré comme il fallait. A présent, il ne sentait plus rien du tout, ce qui était assez déroutant. D'ailleurs, aucune des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées jusqu'ici n'avait d'odeur corporelle bien affirmée (hormis Zoro lorsqu'il s'entraînait, mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps). Même les rues sentaient toutes la même chose : une odeur fumée et acide que Sanji ne connaissait pas. Cela aussi contribuait à rendre ce monde étranger et hostile au cuisinier. Comment était-il sensé s'y débrouiller, seul, une fois que Zoro l'aurait mis à la porte ? Arriverait-il seulement à s'y habituer ? Ces questions se faisaient plus pressantes, maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir à nouveau se déplacer et manger solide. Si Sanji ne détestait pas se sentir aussi faible et inutile, il serait volontiers resté quelques jours de plus dans la sécurité réconfortante de sa chambre, plutôt que de devoir affronter à nouveau l'effrayante réalité d'un monde extérieur qui n'était plus le sien.

\- Tu es prêt ? Si tu sens que ça bloque, tu me le dis, OK ? fit soudain Chopper.

Pendant que Sanji regardait partout sauf en direction de son entrejambe, le petit docteur avait aspiré à l'aide d'une seringue l'eau qui gonflait le ballonnet à l'intérieur de sa vessie, et s'apprêtait à présent à faire glisser la sonde hors de son vit. Le malade déglutit nerveusement et hocha la tête, tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui allait se passer.

« OK ». Quelle expression bizarre ! Zoro lui avait expliqué que cela venait de l'anglais, et voulait dire « all correct » au départ, bien que l'acronyme ait été mal orthographié suite aux aléas de l'Histoire, et à un président des Etats-Unis fort peu lettré. Sanji avait encore du mal à accepter que l'anglais soit devenu la langue dominante en Europe, alors qu'à son époque c'était le français qui occupait ce rôle. D'ailleurs, Eustace Kidd et Basil Hawkins, durant leur séjour parisien, ne lui avaient jamais demandé s'il parlait anglais, ou même proposé de lui enseigner quelques mots, tant cela aurait semblé incongru. Pourquoi faire, quand toute personne un tant soit peu éduquée comprenait le français ?

\- Et voilà ! C'est fini ! déclara Chopper avec fierté, déposant sonde et poche d'urine dans une bassine métallique.

\- Merci, Chopper, sourit Sanji. Je n'ai rien senti.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes compliments, connard !

L'étudiant en médecine prit encore le temps de lui nettoyer une dernière fois les parties intimes, avant de dire à Sanji qu'il pouvait se lever. Enfin ! Le cuistot, n'y tenant plus, jeta ses jambes sur le côté et se mit debout d'un seul mouvement fluide – avant d'être pris de vertige et de devoir se rasseoir.

\- Sanji ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Chopper.

\- Ça va, ça va… Je me suis juste levé trop vite, marmonna Sanji, se sentant humilié.

Ce fut avec l'aide du petit docteur qu'il put s'habiller, choisissant pour l'occasion l'un de ses tous nouveaux costumes et sa plus belle chemise. Toutefois, il se sentit bientôt plus sûr sur ses jambes, et certifia à Chopper qu'il était capable de marcher seul jusqu'au salon, tandis que l'étudiant en médecine vidait sa poche d'urine dans les toilettes.

Les autres l'accueillirent avec des commentaires appréciateurs, des applaudissements (Luffy) voire l'un ou l'autre sifflet (Ace et Franky), et Sanji se sentit tout de suite très satisfait de son choix de vêtements. Ah ! Cela apprendrait à la tête de laitue de critiquer ses goûts vestimentaires ! Il jeta un regard supérieur à Zoro, mais celui-ci tourna immédiatement la tête dans une autre direction – pfft, mauvais perdant.

\- J'ai déjà mis tout le monde au courant de la situation, annonça le bretteur lorsque Chopper les eut rejoints. Luffy demandera à Shanks de fournir des faux papiers à l'Ero-Cook…

\- Shanks ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Sanji, ignorant l'insulte qu'il n'avait pas comprise.

\- C'est mon parrain ! Shishishi !

\- On n'a jamais très bien su ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, si ce n'est que ce n'était pas très légal, chuchota Usopp d'un air de conspirateur.

\- Le père de Luffy a fait plusieurs fois appel à lui lorsque les moyens conventionnels ne suffisaient plus à accroître son chiffre d'affaire, et de fil en aiguille ils sont devenus amis, compléta Nami.

\- Qui se ressemble s'assemble… Monkey D. Dragon est un requin sans pitié, et Shanks est rusé comme un renard, ajouta encore Robin, tout en sirotant son thé. Le commissaire Smoker a cherché à les coincer des années durant, mais il n'a jamais réussi à avoir suffisamment de preuves contre eux.

\- Disons plutôt que toutes les preuves qu'il avait accumulées sont parties en fumée un beau jour, plaisanta Ace avec un clin-d'œil.

\- A ta place, je ne m'en vanterais pas, Ace, grogna Zoro. Après tout, Smoker a failli ne jamais te le pardonner…

Ace se rembrunit aussitôt, et Sanji fusilla l'épéiste du regard. De quel droit se permettait-il de rappeler des mauvais souvenirs à ses amis, alors que lui-même refusait qu'on évoque les siens ? C'était trop fort !

\- Bon, revenons à nos moutons, trancha Franky. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour aider, et faire de Sanji un homme actuel. Heureusement, c'est bientôt le week-end, et hormis Usopp qui doit s'occuper de ses neveux, nous sommes tous disponibles. On va se relayer pour t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir, Spirale-bro. Tu vas voir, ça va être SUUUUUUPER !

\- En effet, yohoho ! Je me réjouis déjà à l'idée de partager avec notre jeune ami mes connaissances musicales !

\- Oh… murmura Chopper, l'air désolé. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas libre ce week-end… J'ai promis à Doctorine de l'aider à faire ses visites à domicile…

\- C'est pas grave, Chopper, le rassura Luffy. Tu as déjà beaucoup aidé en remettant Sanji sur pied !

\- Pff, n'essaye pas de me flatter, espèce d'idiot !

Sanji, lui, se réjouissait beaucoup moins. Sans savoir exactement ce qu'était que le « oui qu'haine de », il supposait cependant qu'il s'agissait d'un jour de cessation de travail, et qu'il passerait ce jour-là à se faire bourrer le crâne de tout un tas d'informations diverses et variées. Mieux valait prévoir d'ores et déjà un remède contre la migraine…

\- Il ne manque plus qu'à t'inventer un passé qui tienne la route, Sanji, intervint doucement Kaya.

\- J'ai déjà dit que Sanji était un comédien. Autant s'en tenir à cette version, grogna Zoro.

Décidément, la tête de chou ne savait-elle pas s'exprimer comme une personne civilisée ?!

\- Pour qu'un mensonge soit convaincant, il vaut mieux toujours rester au plus près de la vérité, conseilla Robin d'un ton docte. Le plus sage serait donc de dire que Sanji vient de Paris.

\- Bonne idée ! approuva Usopp. Un comédien parisien, désespérément à la recherche d'un nouveau projet. Comme il n'en trouvait pas, Zoro lui a proposé de venir ici à Liège pour se changer les idées, et prospecter un peu du côté des théâtres belges.

\- Et quand Zoro m'a enfin présenté à l'ami comédien dont il m'avait tant parlé, je l'ai défié de jouer un rôle pendant toute une journée, proposa Luffy avec un grand sourire. Ça expliquera la scène des galeries Saint-Lambert, non ?

\- Bonne idée, Luffy, fit Nami en hochant la tête. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver comment Zoro et Sanji se sont rencontrés…

\- Facile ! la coupa Ace avec entrain. Zoro, tu as déjà participé à des tournois de kendo à Paris, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais…

\- Pour fêter la fin d'un tournoi, vous êtes allés voir une pièce de théâtre, et Sanji était sur scène ce soir-là. Il t'a tapé dans l'œil, tu lui as proposé d'aller boire un verre après la pièce, et vous avez sympathisé. Et le tour est joué !

Ace frappa dans ses mains, l'air très content de lui, et… s'endormit aussitôt. Robin n'eut que le temps d'écarter sa chope de bière avant qu'il ne s'écroule tête la première sur la table basse, ronflant de façon sonore. Sanji avait été très surpris lorsqu'il avait fait cela pour la première fois, mais Luffy lui avait expliqué que c'était une maladie qu'il avait, et qu'il fallait juste attendre qu'il se réveille sans le déranger – du coup, le blond ne s'en inquiétait plus. Toutefois, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir demander au sapeur-pompier ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

\- J'avoue ne pas comprendre… Pourquoi la tête de laitue m'aurait-elle invité après que je l'aie frappé ? fit-il, assez perplexe. Cela n'a aucun sens !

\- Shishishi ! Sanji, t'es vraiment marrant ! s'esclaffa Luffy, tout en recrachant la moitié de sa boisson orange par le nez.

Excepté Nami, qui se mit immédiatement à éponger les dégâts tout en grondant Luffy, et Zoro qui paraissait avoir avalé une gorgée d'urine plutôt que de bière, tous les autres affichaient un petit sourire amusé, et Sanji s'en sentait quelque peu vexé. Qu'avait-il donc dit de si drôle ?

\- « Taper dans l'œil » est une expression, Sanji, expliqua Brook d'un ton paternaliste. Cela signifie « plaire à quelqu'un ».

\- Plaire à… Comment ?! s'exclama le réformé en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais je suis un homme ! Pourquoi devrais-je lui avoir plu à lui, et pas, par exemple, à ma chère Nami ?

\- Parce que Zoro est déjà sorti avec des mecs, alors que Nami n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour eux, répondit Franky avec un sourire grivois. Nami-sis a toujours préféré le goût du gazon à celui de la saucisse, hein Robin ? Tu en sais quelque chose !

Sanji en resta pétrifié durant quelques instants, retournant ces phrases dans tous les sens afin de s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. Nami… n'aimait pas les hommes ? Nami… et Robin ? Mais… Robin était mariée à Franky, pourtant ! Était-ce donc antérieur à leur union ? Mais comment Franky avait-il pu accepter de l'épouser, tout en sachant cela ?

Et Zoro ! Zoro était déjà « sorti » avec d'autres hommes. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il s'était déjà adonné à la sodomie ? Impossible !

\- Bravo, Franky ! Sanji vient du XVIIème siècle, tu te rappelles ? L'homosexualité n'était pas bien vue, à l'époque ! tempêtait Nami, secondée par Zoro.

\- M-mais Zoro a déjà été marié une fois, balbutia Sanji, encore sous le choc de ces révélations. Et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, il est revenu en compagnie d'une demoiselle, et ce n'était pas précisément pour lui lire des poèmes ! Comment… ?!

\- Zoro est ce qu'on appelle un bisexuel, Sanji, lui expliqua Kaya d'une voix douce, tout en lui prenant la main. Il peut être attiré indifféremment par les hommes ou par les femmes.

\- Et… Et Robin ? demanda Sanji, qui se sentait soudain la bouche sèche.

\- J'étais déjà en couple avec Franky lorsque Nami m'a fait des avances, répondit l'archéologue avec calme. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi.

\- Par contre, Ace aussi est bisexuel, shishishi ! intervint Luffy, sans remarquer le trouble du cuisinier. Ou bien il est gay ? Je ne sais jamais. Il est sorti avec des filles quand on était à l'école, mais tous ses derniers partenaires étaient des hommes, et il m'a dit un jour que les femmes ne pouvaient pas lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin.

Les yeux de Sanji tombèrent sur le pompier endormi, et une grimace de dégoût lui déforma les traits. Ace aussi ? Lui qui le trouvait si sympathique ! Il chercha à détourner le regard, mais à sa droite se trouvait Zoro, et à sa gauche Nami. Sanji se mit debout prestement, se sentant étouffer soudain, et éprouvant le besoin de fuir. Ce qu'il fit, en allant s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

Il se laissa couler au sol, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que Dieu attendait de lui ? Trois pécheurs ! Et de la pire espèce, encore ! Comment était-il supposé les sauver tous les trois ? Devrait-il faire un choix ? Ou bien s'agissait-il juste d'un test, pour voir si Sanji était capable de résister à ses propres pulsions contre-nature, tout en étant entouré de mauvais exemples ?

\- Je suis SUUUUUPER désolé, lui parvint la voix de Franky à travers la porte. Si j'avais su que c'était un problème, je n'aurais rien dit…

Evidemment que c'était un problème ! Mais ce qui était encore plus grave, c'était que Sanji soit le seul à réagir ainsi, alors que tous les autres semblaient considérer les péchés de leurs amis comme quelque chose de normal !

\- Il faut le comprendre… A l'époque de Sanji, tout le monde était encore très croyant, et la Bible condamne l'homosexualité, fit la voix de Brook.

Exactement ! Les gens du futur n'avaient-ils donc plus aucun respect pour les Ecritures, et pour Dieu ? Brook venait de dire qu'à l'époque de Sanji, les gens étaient « encore » croyants, ce qui sous-entendait qu'ils ne l'étaient plus aujourd'hui. Était-ce bien vrai ? Zoro et ses amis formaient-ils un groupe d'athées isolés, ou bien était-ce la société dans son ensemble qui avait perdu la foi ? Et dans ce cas, qu'était sensé faire Sanji ? Il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un prophète des temps modernes, qui tel Moïse descendant du mont Sinaï, obligerait le peuple élu à briser ses idoles et à respecter la loi divine. Non, le réformé n'était qu'un pécheur parmi tant d'autres, et ne pouvait en aucun cas devenir un exemple pour les brebis égarées. Il n'en avait pas la force, ni le charisme. Mais en même temps, Abraham, Noé, et tous les autres patriarches n'avaient pas demandé à être choisis non plus.

\- S-Sanji, ça va ? demanda Usopp d'une voix craintive, en frappant doucement à la porte de la cuisine.

\- Je suis confus, pour tout dire, admit Sanji d'une voix rauque. N'y a-t-il donc aucun bon chrétien parmi vous ? Quand, et pourquoi, ce monde est-il devenu aussi impie ?

\- Ah, c'est une question difficile… soupira l'artiste peintre, tout en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la cloison. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont été baptisés, mais c'est plus par tradition, et pour faire plaisir à nos grands-parents. Kaya est croyante, et pour ma part, je me considère plus comme agnostique… Mais c'est vrai que les « bons chrétiens » sont devenus une denrée rare, de nos jours. Sauf peut-être aux Etats-Unis, où on trouve des fanatiques de tous poils…

\- Est-ce donc cela que nous sommes devenus, à vos yeux ? Des fanatiques ? riposta Sanji avec amertume. Que s'est-il donc passé, pour que les bons chrétiens soient considérés comme des aliénés, et que l'athéisme soit devenu la norme ?

\- Je pense qu'avec le développement de la science, l'homme n'a plus eu besoin d'un Dieu pour répondre à ses questions, intervint Chopper de sa voix fluette. La science a expliqué la création du monde, la naissance de l'être humain, les phénomènes climatiques, la propagation des épidémies… Très peu de choses nous paraissent encore sans réponse. Et du coup, l'existence d'un Dieu a été fortement remise en question, au fur et à mesure que le récit biblique se trouvait invalidé par les découvertes scientifiques.

\- Donc… Si je comprends bien… La science a remplacé Dieu, en quelque sorte ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui, confirma Chopper. D'autant plus qu'on remet rarement en cause ce que nous affirment les scientifiques…

\- Mais… Et après la mort ? Si vous ne croyez plus en Dieu, que faites-vous de l'au-delà ?

\- Eh bien, pour la plupart des gens… Il n'y a rien après la mort. Le corps se décompose, et puis c'est tout, répondit Usopp après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! Cela signifie que vous n'avez jamais le réconfort d'imaginer vos êtres chers dans un monde meilleur, et la certitude de les retrouver après votre trépas !

\- Ça rend le deuil d'autant plus difficile, c'est certain, admit Chopper. Mais ce serait un peu hypocrite de notre part de réfuter l'existence de Dieu dans tous les aspects de notre vie quotidienne, sauf celui-là, tu ne crois pas ?

Sanji garda le silence pendant un long moment après cela, tentant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce nouveau monde lui paraissait tellement froid et cynique ! Pourquoi Dieu l'avait-Il envoyé ici ? Plutôt qu'une seconde chance, s'agissait-il donc d'un châtiment ?

Le blond aurait été bien incapable de dire combien de temps avait duré sa réflexion, mais lorsqu'il se remit enfin debout et rouvrit la porte de la cuisine, Chopper et Usopp avaient disparu, retournés auprès des autres dans le salon. Ace s'était réveillé entretemps, et ce furent donc dix regards que Sanji sentit se poser sur lui dès l'instant où il s'approcha. Dix regards apitoyés, déçus ou franchement réprobateurs, qui lui brûlaient la peau comme du métal chauffé à blanc. Le pire de tous était sans nul doute celui de Zoro, qui lui transperçait l'âme comme avec une lame empoisonnée.

\- Je… Je vais me coucher, déclara Sanji en baissant la tête. Je suis vraiment navré, mais j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir.

Heureusement, personne ne tenta de le retenir lorsqu'il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le seul refuge qui lui restait face à la cruauté du monde extérieur.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Hello amis lecteurs ! Bon, comme d'habitude, je vais commencer par remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires :-)  
C'est vrai que la fin du chapitre était pas super joyeuse, mais voilà, Sanji est en effet assez désorienté de voir que ses valeurs ne sont plus d'actualité. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour autant que les autres vont lui tourner le dos ;-)  
Sinon, spéciale dédicace à hasegawa-san qui visiblement a dévoré cette fic d'une traite et a tenu à me laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre :-p  
**

 _\- Alors, mon bon ami, que voulais-tu me dire de si important ?_

 _Assis en face de Sanji, Kohza se tortillait sur sa chaise, l'air nerveux. Il jetait des regards fréquents tout autour de lui, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un les écoute. Allons bon ! Dans quel pétrin était-il encore allé se fourrer ? S'était-il à nouveau battu avec un jeune noble, et redoutait-il des représailles ? Comme la dernière fois, lorsqu'il avait cassé le nez et deux dents à ce blanc-bec…_

 _Néanmoins, ce fut avec un grand sourire que Kohza se pencha vers lui par-dessus la table, et le jeune cuisinier se dit qu'il devait s'agir d'autre chose._

 _\- Sanji ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Vivi et moi… Hier soir… Nous avons…_

 _La manière suggestive dont l'apprenti jardinier agita ensuite son sourcil, apprit à Sanji tout ce qu'il devait savoir._

 _\- Comment ?! s'exclama-t-il à voix haute, avant de continuer en chuchotant. Kohza, voyons… Sois un peu raisonnable. Nous en avons déjà parlé, et je t'ai déjà dit que tout cela allait mal finir. Certes, Viviane et toi avez grandi ensemble, mais elle n'en reste pas moins une noble, et tu n'es que son jardinier. De plus, elle est catholique. Son père n'acceptera jamais votre union, et tu le sais ! Il t'a déjà interdit une première fois de l'approcher. A présent que tu as déshonoré sa fille unique, combien de temps lui faudra-t-il, crois-tu, avant de vous donner votre congé, à toi et à ton père ?_

 _\- Je sais, je sais, soupira Kohza. Mais Cobra est un homme bon, qui aime tendrement son enfant. S'il veut vraiment son bonheur, il acceptera de m'accorder sa main !_

 _\- Est-ce là ce que tu penses réellement ? persifla Sanji. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait ta demande_ _avant_ _d'avoir défloré la pucelle ? Avoue-le, tu craignais un refus, et souhaitais le mettre devant le fait accompli !_

 _\- Sanji ! Tu es mon ami le plus cher, et celui qui me connoist le mieux. Me crois-tu réellement capable d'une telle vilenie ? protesta Kohza, portant une main à sa poitrine. Notre étreinte n'avait rien de prémédité. Mais hier soir, elle a accepté de venir avec moi au temple, et de demander au pasteur de nous unir devant Dieu… J'avoue, après cela, m'estre laissé emporter, tant ma joie estoit grande._

 _\- Un mariage secret, donc ? Et je présume que tu voudras mon aide ? soupira Sanji. Kohza, Kohza, mon cher, mon tendre ami… Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi. Mais je le répète néanmoins : tout ceci finira très mal !_

 _\- Je ne te savais pas estre un tel pisse-froid, Sanji, le taquina Kohza. Plutôt que de jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure, ne préfères-tu pas que je te raconte ce que cela fait d'estre déniaisé ?_

 _Non, Sanji ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne voulait pas imaginer Kohza et Vivi enlacés, Kohza la couvrant de son corps, et la regardant avec adoration… La même adoration que le cuisinier ressentait pour son ami. Néanmoins, il hocha la tête, sachant que le jeune jardinier le lui raconterait de toute manière._

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut, sentant son matelas se dérober sur lui. Au moment où son flanc heurta le sol de façon douloureuse, il était pleinement réveillé, et put tourner la tête pour fusiller du regard la tête de gazon qui, sans surprise, le regardait d'en haut, sa couverture en main et un sourire menaçant aux lèvres.

\- Assez roupillé, feignasse. Bats-toi !

\- P-Plaît-il ?

Sans lui répondre, Zoro lâcha la couverture et lança un coup de pied en direction de son estomac, que Sanji eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver en roulant. Oh, oh ! Visiblement, le bretteur était on ne pouvait plus sérieux, et n'hésiterait pas à lui faire mal. S'accroupissant, le réformé vit que son adversaire chargeait à nouveau dans sa direction, et l'évita en faisant une culbute, avant de se relever prestement. Il savait que, s'il restait au sol, c'en serait fait de lui.

\- Bons réflexes, concéda Zoro, avec un sourire à glacer les sangs. Tant mieux ! J'aime le challenge.

\- Puis-je au moins savoir que me vaut cette agression, de grand matin ? râla Sanji, les poings serrés.

\- Oh ? Quelqu'un a peur de m'affronter, on dirait ? se moqua la tête de laitue.

\- Ah ! Comme si une brute stupide et bornée telle que toi pouvait m'effrayer ! riposta le blond.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te BATTRE ?

Sanji esquiva à nouveau le coup de poing qui avait accompagné ce dernier mot, tout en réfléchissant à toute allure. Oh non, il n'avait pas peur ! Mais il avait passé les trois jours précédents au lit, et n'avait rien mangé de consistant durant ce laps de temps – sans compter les trois siècles et demi qu'il avait passé sous terre avant cela. Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Il avait déjà eu à se battre contre des gars plus grands et plus forts que lui, par le passé, et en général il mettait à profit son agilité et sa rapidité supérieures afin de les laisser se fatiguer, avant d'utiliser leur propre poids contre eux et de les déséquilibrer, prenant ainsi le dessus. Ici, ce serait différent, car : 1) s'il laissait le combat durer trop longtemps, il s'épuiserait avant Zoro, et 2) le sabreur, contrairement aux adversaires à qui il avait eu affaire jusqu'ici, était entraîné au corps-à-corps, plus rapide et avec un meilleur appui au sol. Par contre, il était certain qu'il le sous-estimait, et Sanji pourrait ainsi bénéficier de l'effet de surprise – une fois, pas deux. Il devrait donc bien calculer son moment, et guetter l'instant où Zoro baisserait sa garde.

Aouch ! Une intense douleur explosa dans sa mâchoire, tandis que le goût du sang emplissait sa bouche. Sanji, sous la force de l'impact, recula d'un pas, et jeta un regard de reproche à l'épéiste, qui faisait craquer ses phalanges d'un air satisfait.

\- Tu as la tête ailleurs, Sourcils-en-vrille. Si tu crois que je ne vais pas profiter des ouvertures que tu me laisses, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, car je n'ai aucune intention de te ménager !

Oh. Zoro avait-il donc décidé que la comédie avait assez duré, et qu'il était temps de laisser éclater au grand jour sa haine pour le cuistot ? Comptait-il le jeter dehors, après s'être toutefois un peu amusé en rossant du huguenot, comme jadis les catholiques qui martyrisaient Sanji et ses coreligionnaires ? Les athées, désormais majoritaires en ce monde, s'en prenaient-ils de la même façon à tous les chrétiens, pour la seule raison qu'ils étaient croyants ?

Sans qu'il puisse l'éviter, un nouveau coup de poing l'envoya valdinguer et atterrir en plein sur l'une des bibliothèques qui tapissaient les murs de la chambre. Les livres qu'elle contenait se déversèrent aussitôt sur le réformé, l'étourdissant doublement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Concentre-toi, Ero-Cook ! gronda la tête de chou.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, scélérat ! cracha Sanji, tout en se dégageant du meuble où il était encastré.

\- Il va falloir travailler tes insultes, blondinet, parce que tu n'impressionneras personne en les traitant de scélérat ou de faquin, se moqua le bretteur.

\- Ce sont des insultes que tu veux ? Avec joie ! Sale connard de merde ! Fils de putain !

A ces mots, Sanji se jeta sur son ennemi, et lui asséna plusieurs coups de pied bien placés, avant que Zoro ne parvienne à attraper sa cheville et à l'immobiliser.

\- Tt-tt-tt. On dit « fils de pute », de nos jours, le corrigea la tête de laitue avec condescendance. Et il faut toujours garder la tête froide durant un combat. Si tu te laisses aveugler par la rage, tes mouvements deviennent désordonnés, et voilà ce qui arrive. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire, maintenant ? Rien. Donc, si je fais ça…

Zoro amorça un nouveau coup de poing, dirigé vers le visage de Sanji – et c'était précisément ce que le blond attendait. Il se laissa tomber au sol, et son poids combiné à la force d'inertie du sabreur suffirent à le déséquilibrer. Zoro roula au sol, et Sanji se propulsa en l'air à la force de ses avant-bras, avant de tournoyer sur lui-même et de se réceptionner à pieds joints sur l'estomac de la tête de gazon, qui grogna de douleur.

Néanmoins, l'effort l'avait laissé tremblant, et Sanji savait que ce n'était que grâce à l'adrénaline qu'il avait pu effectuer ce mouvement – aussi, l'épéiste n'eut aucun mal à le déloger de là en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le genou. Sanji se remit aussitôt en garde, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de gagner, mais lorsque Zoro se releva, il avait perdu toute expression belliqueuse.

\- Eh ben, c'était pas trop mal, fit-il en se frottant le ventre. Tu sais te battre, à ce que je vois.

\- Evidemment ! Par qui crois-tu que j'aie été formé ? se vexa le cuistot, qui restait méfiant.

\- Ah oui, ton père adoptif était un pirate, j'oubliais.

Sanji ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment Zoro savait-il cela ? La conversation qu'ils avaient eue, la nuit qui avait suivi le malaise du blond, avait donc réellement eu lieu ? Les souvenirs du malade étaient flous, et il avait cru à un rêve. Il aurait préféré que ce soit un rêve, d'ailleurs – car il lui semblait se rappeler qu'en cette occasion, il avait empêché son interlocuteur de s'éloigner en l'attrapant par la main, et en ne la lâchant plus. Quelle honte !

\- Bon, allez, tu as mérité un petit-déjeuner, dit encore la tête de chou sans remarquer son embarras. Tu viens ?

\- Ohlà ! Ne crois-tu pas que j'aie droit à quelques explications ? Tu m'as tiré du sommeil en m'attaquant sans raison apparente, et à présent tu m'invites à manger comme si de rien n'était ?

Zoro se retourna vers lui avec un regard indéchiffrable, qui mit rapidement Sanji mal à l'aise. Il aurait préféré porter autre chose qu'un simple caleçon, et il faudrait décidément qu'il demande à pouvoir s'acheter une chemise de nuit – mais ce n'était pas la raison principale de son inconfort. Que pouvait bien penser l'autre homme, lorsqu'il le regardait ainsi ? Que lui voulait-il, à présent ? Il ne voulait visiblement pas le mettre à la porte, tout compte fait, mais alors quoi ? Allait-il continuer à traiter Sanji comme une crotte collée à son soulier, la violence gratuite en plus ? Après tout, le malade n'était plus cloué au lit, et était à présent capable de se défendre. Zoro pouvait très bien décider d'ajouter des attaques physiques à ses insultes quotidiennes...

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Sourcils-en-vrille, dit soudain le bretteur. Tu me méprises sans doute, et je ne t'aime pas beaucoup plus. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je te laisserai tomber dans les griffes de Moria. On a promis de t'aider, et on est du genre à tenir nos promesses. Compris ?

\- J-je… Merci, mais…

\- Bon, alors viens. On pourra parler de ton entraînement autour du petit-dèj.

Sanji lui emboîta le pas, cette fois-ci. Alors, c'était donc cela ? Zoro voulait « l'entraîner » à se battre ? Il était vrai qu'il avait suggéré d'apprendre au blond à se défendre, mais Sanji n'avait pas vraiment relevé – après tout, il n'en avait nul besoin ! Il devrait juste faire de l'exercice afin de récupérer la forme physique qu'il avait au XVIIème siècle. Mais le sabreur était sans doute parvenu à la même conclusion.

Et pourquoi avait-il dit que Sanji le méprisait ? Au contraire, le blond n'avait jamais manifesté que de l'amitié et de la gratitude envers lui ! Lorsque Zoro lui avait fait comprendre de façon si indélicate que ses sentiments à son égard étaient nettement moins bienveillants, Sanji en avait été attristé, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'était mis à détester son hôte. Evidemment, il ne savait pas alors que ce dernier était un sodomite – mais cela ne changeait rien. Après avoir longuement réfléchi la veille au soir, tandis que le sommeil le fuyait, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Zoro n'était qu'une brebis égarée parmi tant d'autres, et qu'il méritait la compassion, pas la haine. Le cuistot avait d'ailleurs continué à prier pour lui, bien qu'il le fasse désormais en silence.

Mais il était vrai que Sanji avait toujours eu du mal à tendre l'autre joue, et qu'il avait tendance à se défendre lorsqu'on l'attaquait verbalement. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Zoro croyait qu'il ne l'aimait pas non plus ? Mais il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser insulter sans rien dire !

A ce moment-là, un petit « ping ! » se fit entendre, provenant d'une sorte de boîte blanche vrombissante, pourvue d'une porte en verre. Zoro en sortit un bol fumant, et une odeur délicieuse vint aussitôt chatouiller les narines de Sanji. Oh ! Qu'était-ce donc que cela ? Cette boîte servait-elle à faire cuire des aliments, elle aussi ? Comment fonctionnait-elle ? Il aurait voulu le demander à la tête de laitue, mais il s'abstint, se souvenant qu'il « le soûlait avec ses questions ».

\- Voilà, fit Zoro en posant le bol devant le cuisinier. Flocons d'avoine, avec des bouts de pomme pour le goût.

Des flocons d'avoine ? Pour Sanji, cette céréale n'était consommée que par les animaux, mais en voyant dans son bol une sorte de bouillie toute pareille au gruau de seigle de son enfance, il ne se fit pas prier. Mmh ! Les morceaux de pomme donnaient une petite touche sucrée tout à fait bienvenue à cette mixture autrement insipide – mais qui constituait toutefois une nette amélioration par rapport au lait froid de ces trois derniers jours. Sanji mangeait rapidement, affamé, mais il s'interrompit néanmoins lorsque Zoro posa devant lui un verre rempli d'un liquide orange.

\- Jus d'orange, expliqua l'épéiste. Bois. C'est plein de vitamines.

\- C'est ce que buvait Luffy hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sanji en reniflant curieusement le breuvage. Oh ! C'est la même odeur que le parfum de Nami !

\- Bien vu, confirma Zoro en s'asseyant en face de lui, une tasse de café à la main. Tu n'as jamais vu d'oranges avant ?

\- Zeff m'en a parlé, se défendit Sanji, savourant le goût de sa première gorgée. Il s'agit d'un fruit qui pousse dans le Sud, n'est-ce pas ? Comment êtes-vous parvenus à le faire pousser ici ?

\- Eh bien… On a des serres qui permettent de garder les orangers à la bonne température, et sous le bon éclairage. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'une serre ?

\- Mon meilleur ami es… _était_ jardinier, repoussa Sanji en haussant les épaules. Il m'a montré la serre où il faisait pousser des jasmins pour Vivi.

Il se souvenait encore de l'impression que lui avait faite la princesse Viviane en cette occasion, d'ailleurs. Elle était belle, douce, avait un sourire angélique et un rire cristallin, de fines mains blanches et une gorge de nacre. Elle était parfaite, et Sanji l'avait encore plus haïe après cela, sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à détourner Kohza d'elle.

\- Oh, bien, fit Zoro d'un ton inintéressé. Mais bon, de nos jours les moyens de transport sont suffisamment rapides pour qu'on puisse importer les oranges et les autres fruits exotiques directement de l'étranger.

\- Ah bon ? Comment cela ? Avec vos charrettes métalliques ?

\- Non, avec… Oh, mais Franky te parlera de tout ça dimanche ! s'emporta soudain la tête de gazon. Moi, mon rôle, c'est de t'apprendre à te défendre, point barre.

Sanji se tassa sur sa chaise, un peu déçu, et frustré envers lui-même de s'être à nouveau montré trop curieux. Il finit donc son bol de gruau en silence, attendant que Zoro reprenne la parole.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de te battre, fit enfin remarquer celui-ci. Tu n'utilises jamais tes mains ?

\- Je suis cuisinier. Mes mains sont mes outils de travail. Je ne voudrais poin… _pas_ risquer de les endommager lors d'une rixe, expliqua Sanji, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Je vois. Il faudrait que je te présente à Bon Clay, à l'occasion… Il enseigne la capoeira, un art martial où on utilise aussi principalement les jambes. Il pourrait te donner quelques conseils.

\- Je n'ai besoin des conseils de personne ! s'énerva Sanji. Je sais très bien me défendre seul ! Je suis juste un peu rouillé, voilà tout.

\- Et c'est justement à ça qu'on doit remédier ! déclara Zoro avec force, tout en se mettant debout. Suis-moi !

Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la salle d'entraînement, où Sanji le rejoignit avec beaucoup moins d'entrain. De quel droit la tête de chou se permettait-elle de lui donner des ordres, et d'agir comme si elle allait lui enseigner quoi que ce soit ? Le réformé l'avait vu se battre, et il ne le trouvait pas meilleur que lui. Ils avaient des techniques très différentes, voilà tout. Une fois que Sanji serait en meilleure condition physique, il ne doutait pas un instant de pouvoir lui faire mordre la poussière !

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de lui exprimer son point de vue, car dès qu'il franchit la porte de la pièce, Zoro lui lança une corde en plastique coloré.

\- On va commencer par la corde à sauter, déclara-t-il, croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Je ne dois pas te dire quoi faire, j'imagine ?

\- Mais… C'est un jeu de fillettes ! protesta Sanji, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu as une meilleure proposition, peut-être ?

\- Il me suffirait de courir quelques lieues chaque jour, et…

\- Sauf que tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici, ce serait trop risqué avec Moria qui te recherche, lui rappela Zoro d'un ton sans appel.

Sanji maugréa, mais dut se résoudre à sauter. Il passa ainsi la matinée à alterner des quarts d'heure de corde, avec des séries de pompes, de tractions, d'abdos ou encore de squats – autant d'exercices dont le blond entendait le nom pour la première fois, et dont Zoro dut lui faire la démonstration. Deux fois, Sanji crut défaillir, mais à chaque fois le bretteur était là avec une bouteille d'eau et un fruit. D'ailleurs, c'est en ces occasions que le cuisinier apprit ce qu'étaient une banane, ainsi qu'une mandarine.

\- Bon, je vois qu'il est passé midi, je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, annonça finalement la tête de gazon. Tu peux t'étirer.

Sanji ne se fit pas prier et, pris d'un accès de vanité, alla même jusqu'à faire à Zoro une démonstration de sa souplesse, levant son pied à la verticale au-dessus de sa tête, ou encore faisant le grand écart. Afin d'étirer également les muscles de son bas-ventre, il se courba en arrière jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses mains à terre, formant un pont au-dessus du sol, et lança alors un regard de supériorité au sabreur, avant de se figer. Car la tête de laitue le regardait fixement, les yeux brillants et le souffle court, et que Sanji se rappela alors qu'il était toujours en caleçon, et que Zoro aimait aussi les hommes. Rapidement, il se remit debout, les joues en feu, tandis que l'épéiste tournait la tête pudiquement.

\- Hum. Je n'ai malheureusement aucune machine de musculation qui fasse travailler les jambes, dit Zoro, dont le regard s'était posé sur ses haltères. Il faudrait peut-être que j'investisse…

\- Ah oui, j'ai en effet remarqué que tu te reposais entièrement sur la force de tes bras, et du haut de ton corps, et que tu négligeais le bas, fit remarquer Sanji, tout en s'épongeant le front avec une serviette.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est parce que ton jeu de jambes est mauvais que j'ai réussi à te déséquilibrer, tout à l'heure, expliqua patiemment le réformé. Si tu le souhaites, je pourrais te donner quelques conseils.

Zoro ne répondit pas, fixant à nouveau Sanji comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Peu à peu, la surprise s'estompa pour faire place à… était-ce du respect que le cuistot décelait dans son regard ? Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le taquiner gentiment à ce sujet, mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se mit hélas à retenter à cet instant précis.

\- Ah, ça doit être Usopp, souffla la tête de gazon en se dirigeant vers le salon.

\- Usopp ? Pas Nami, cette fois ? s'étonna Sanji, cachant difficilement sa déception.

Après tout, c'était la charmante rousse qui était venue à chaque fois passer son heure de midi en sa compagnie, durant les trois jours où il avait été alité !

\- Non, répondit sèchement Zoro, tout en appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone. Les neveux d'Usopp arrivent ce soir chez lui, et il voulait passer avant ça pour te donner une brève introduction à l'histoire des arts plastiques. Il estime, à juste titre, que si tu veux te faire passer pour un acteur de théâtre, tu dois être un minimum familiarisé avec le milieu artistique actuel.

\- Oh… Je vois, soupira Sanji, que l'art n'avait jamais vraiment intéressé.

\- Et puis… Nami ne savait plus trop comment tu réagirais en sa présence, après ta petite crise d'hier soir, acheva le bretteur avec un regard appuyé dans sa direction.

Oh. _Oh !_

\- Comment ?! s'écria le blond, catastrophé. Comment la ravissante Nami peut-elle croire un seul instant que j'en arriverais à la considérer autrement qu'avec la plus béate adoration ? Bien sûr, mon cœur saigne à l'idée que son âme immortelle se voie refuser l'accès au Paradis – mais après tout, je suis sûr qu'elle a une bonne raison de ne pas aimer les hommes, et que Dieu, dans sa grande miséricorde, se montrera clément. Peut-être a-t-elle été forcée dans le passé… ?

Zoro le regarda un long moment, l'air parfaitement dégoûté.

\- « Forcée dans le passé » ? T'es vraiment tordu, toi ! cracha-t-il finalement. Ça ne te traverse même pas l'esprit qu'elle ait pu naître comme ça ? Les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas, et les préférences sexuelles, c'est pareil.

Sanji le fixa sans comprendre, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander d'élaborer son propos, Usopp rentra et s'immobilisa aussitôt.

\- Salut ! lança-t-il avec une jovialité forcée. Eh ben, Sanji, pour quelqu'un qui était si réticent à se déshabiller, il n'y a pas si longtemps, on dirait que tu as fait des progrès !

Le cuisinier interloqué baissa les yeux vers son accoutrement… et laissa échapper un couinement étranglé.

\- Oh, je suis confus ! Je vais de ce pas m'habiller ! s'excusa-t-il, courant vers sa chambre.

\- Et prends une douche, au passage, Sourcils-en-vrille ! lui cria Zoro. Le savon ne va pas te mordre, c'est promis !

Satanée tête de laitue ! Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier !


	18. Chapitre 18

**Hello amis lecteurs. J'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre plus tôt pour vous rassurer : je vais bien, tous mes proches vont bien, nous sommes juste très choqués par les évènements qui ont secoué Bruxelles aujourd'hui. Les campus universitaires ont été évacués, les institutions européennes aussi, les transports en commun sont à l'arrêt et le gouvernement conseille aux gens de rester chez eux. J'enrage qu'une poignée de fanatiques arrivent ainsi à mettre ma ville à genoux... Mais la vie continue, et je refuse de me laisser terroriser par ces sinistres individus. Haut les cœurs !**

Sanji fumait sa pipe, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Zoro allait sans doute râler, mais qui s'en souciait ? Il estimait qu'il l'avait bien méritée, après le week-end qu'il avait vécu ! Et oui, à présent il savait ce que signifiait « week-end »…

Déjà le vendredi, la leçon d'Usopp avait été pour le moins éprouvante. Sanji n'avait jamais senti d'attirance particulière pour les beaux-arts : après tout, il n'y avait que les plus fortunés qui pouvaient s'offrir de beaux tableaux et de belles sculptures, et le réformé n'avait jamais été de ceux-là. Mais si en plus les beaux-arts n'avaient plus rien de beau ou d'esthétique, où allait le monde ! Au moins, à l'époque du réformé, les artistes représentaient des choses concrètes : de jolis paysages, des portraits, des personnages mythologiques ou bibliques… Il avait eu l'occasion d'en voir quelques exemples dans l'hôtel de la princesse Vivi, le jour où Kohza l'y avait introduit en cachette. Si, à présent, on considérait que trois taches de peinture sur une toile suffisaient à faire une œuvre d'art, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que Sanji y reste totalement insensible ! Comment les habitants du futur pouvaient-ils considérer comme des artistes majeurs quelqu'un qui dessinait les gens avec deux yeux du même côté de la tête, ou qui se bornait à peindre une toile tout en bleu ? Et en sculpture, n'en parlons pas ! Depuis quand une roue fixée à un tabouret pouvait-elle être considérée comme de l'art ? Quant à la photographie, le cuisinier en était venu à se demander si le choix de corps nus comme modèles était devenu une sorte d'obligation, ou bien si tous les photographes étaient des pervers.

Heureusement, Sanji avait pu garder ses vêtements lorsqu'Usopp lui avait tiré le portrait devant un mur blanc. Ensuite, il avait été temps pour le peintre au long nez d'aller chercher ses neveux, et il avait laissé à Sanji toute une pile de livres, afin qu'il puisse revoir et approfondir tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre – mais à vrai dire, le blondinet ne se sentait pas le courage de s'y pencher tout de suite. Trop de noms et de courants artistiques se mélangeaient dans son esprit, trop d'informations déversées d'un seul coup, et il n'avait même pas encore fini les livres d'Histoire de la douce Robin !

Il s'était affalé à côté de Zoro dans le canapé, et s'était bientôt trouvé fasciné par ce qui passait à la télévision. Pas seulement par la série policière, pleine de moteurs rugissants et d'armes à feu meurtrières, que la tête de gazon était en train de regarder, mais également par les publicités, qui étaient pour Sanji une source perpétuelle de surprise. Quelles mœurs étranges que celles des hommes de l'avenir ! Plutôt que de tout laver au savon, ils utilisaient des produits différents pour la vaisselle, la lessive, le sol, les vitres, voire même par types de surfaces ! Au lieu de pouvoir compter sur les autres membres de leur paroisse en cas de malheur, et se cotiser uniquement lorsque c'était nécessaire, ils préféraient verser de l'argent chaque mois à une caisse d'assurance qui ferait tout pour ne pas devoir les rembourser. Ils utilisaient aussi de bizarres « sprays » qui les empêchaient de transpirer (d'où l'absence d'odeurs corporelles que Sanji avait déjà remarquée), et se lavaient les cheveux ou le corps avec des substances qui leur faisaient pousser des gémissements obscènes sous la douche. Par contre, une idée qui parut absolument brillante au cuistot, fut d'avoir créé de grands magasins où tous les types d'aliments étaient rassemblés.

\- Oh ! Regarde, tête de chou ! Ils garantissent les prix les plus bas ! Pourra-t-on y aller ? demanda-t-il, tout excité, à Zoro qui revenait de la cuisine, deux assiettes fumantes en main.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Sourcils-en-vrille, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne pourras pas passer de façon convaincante pour quelqu'un de notre époque, répliqua le bretteur. Mange, maintenant. Ah oui, et si tu me harcèles encore de questions comme tout à l'heure, je coupe la télé !

\- Oh, non ! C'est tellement intéressant ! protesta vivement le blond.

\- Il me semblait que c'était stupide, parce que tout l'intérêt d'aller voir une pièce de théâtre, c'était de pouvoir huer ou applaudir les acteurs ? ironisa Zoro, parodiant les paroles de Sanji.

\- Certes, mais il serait impossible de recréer au théâtre la moitié des choses que j'ai vues aujourd'hui dans cette boîte… J'imagine que ces deux divertissements ont chacun leur intérêt, et des avantages qui leur sont propres.

\- Arrête de parler de boîte, ça s'appelle une télévision, soupira la tête de laitue, tout en attaquant son assiette. Tu vois quelque chose « à la télé ». Compris ?

Tout en bougonnant un peu pour la forme, Sanji baissa le nez vers sa propre assiette, et la renifla avec circonspection.

\- Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

\- C'est de la purée au brocoli, répondit Zoro, sans même tourner la tête.

De la purée ? Certes, la mixture était verte, mais il savait tout de même reconnaître de la purée de pois, et ceci n'en était aucunement ! Louchant vers l'assiette du sabreur, Sanji vit que celui-ci dégustait pour sa part une bonne platée de riz, surmontée de ce qui semblaient être des morceaux de poulet, et nappée d'une sauce orangée à l'arôme puissant. Epicée, sans nul doute. C'était tellement injuste, que le cuisinier ne puisse encore manger que des bouillies !

\- Poulet tikka masala, au cas où tu te le demanderais, expliqua la tête de chou sans que Sanji n'ait rien demandé. C'est une recette indienne.

\- Cela sent ma foi fort bon, admit le cuistot, tout en plongeant sa cuillère dans la soi-disant purée. Et ceci ? A base de quoi est-ce fait ?

\- Au brocoli, je viens de te le di… ! Ah. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est ça ? C'est un légume qui ressemble un peu au chou-fleur, mais en vert.

\- Oh, je comprends mieux. De mon temps, la purée était faite à partir de pois, précisa Sanji, tout en analysant le goût de sa première bouchée.

\- De pois ? s'étonna Zoro. Pas de pommes de terre ?

\- De pommes de terre ? Tu veux parler des topinambours ?

\- Non, je veux parler des vraies pommes de terre, les patates quoi ! s'emporta l'épéiste. Attends, je vais te montrer.

Zoro sortit son téléphone et se mit à pianoter furieusement dessus, jusqu'à fourrer l'appareil sous le nez de Sanji, pour lui montrer l'image d'un légume jaunâtre, tacheté et difforme.

\- Je n'ai jamais goûté cela, dit le réformé en repoussant le téléphone. Mais tu avoueras que cela n'a pas un aspect très engageant !

\- Tu y as goûté. C'est ce qu'il y a dans ta purée, en plus du brocoli, le corrigea la tête de gazon, très fier de lui.

Sanji baissa à nouveau le nez vers son assiette et dut admettre que, effectivement, la « pomme de terre » avait bon goût, à défaut d'être jolie. Maudit bretteur ! Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de lui clouer le bec !

\- Et donc, ce fameux brocoli… Tu dis qu'il ressemble au chou-fleur, mais en vert, c'est bien cela ? articula-t-il lentement, tandis qu'une idée s'immisçait dans son esprit.

\- Ouais…

\- Excellent. Je vais donc pouvoir t'appeler « tête de brocoli », dorénavant !

La proposition reçut un accueil fort peu cordial, comme Sanji s'en doutait – mais Zoro cessa de maugréer lorsque commença le film qu'il voulait voir, une histoire appelée _Le Dernier Samouraï_. Le blondinet se laissa bientôt captiver par ce récit qui, bien qu'il lui échappe à de nombreux moments, lui permettait au moins d'appréhender un peu mieux la culture japonaise, et ainsi de mieux comprendre le sabreur. De plus, le conflit constant entre tradition et modernité, entre passé et futur, le touchait pour des raisons évidentes. Après le visionnage, il insista pour en parler encore longuement avec Zoro, lui demandant des précisions sur les points qu'il n'avait pas saisis (et il y en avait beaucoup !), si bien qu'ils allèrent se coucher à quasiment une heure du matin.

Le lendemain, pourtant, la tête de laitue l'avait réveillé aux aurores, une fois de plus, afin de continuer son entraînement. Il s'était à nouveau exercé toute la matinée, et avait eu la bonne surprise de voir arriver vers midi Luffy, Nami, et la sœur de celle-ci, la charmante Nojiko. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient eu la présence d'esprit d'apporter du pot-au-feu fait maison pour Sanji, et furent scandalisées en apprenant que Zoro, la veille, s'était contenté de lui faire du bouillon de poulet en cube et de la purée en barquette, qu'il suffisait de réchauffer au micro-ondes (ah ! c'était donc ainsi que s'appelait la boîte blanche à la porte en verre !). Nojiko se mit donc aux fourneaux, préparant des spaghettis carbonara pour tout le monde, et permettant à Sanji de l'assister. Le cuistot, malgré le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas en manger, était ravi de pouvoir à nouveau travailler dans une cuisine, et se rendre utile. Nojiko, bien qu'assez réservée dans un premier temps, ne tarda pas à se dérider et à se montrer plus familière envers lui, et le repas se déroula ainsi dans une ambiance bon enfant, au grand soulagement de Sanji. Après tout, il ne voulait surtout pas que subsiste la moindre gêne entre les deux sœurs et lui !

Après le repas, tandis que Nojiko s'attelait à une purée aux carottes pour Sanji, appelée stoemp, et qu'il pourrait déguster le soir venu, la rousse sortit de son sac un recueil de cartes, appelé atlas, ainsi qu'une mappemonde miniature, et commença à lui donner des rudiments de géographie. Sanji, qui découvrait tout cela pour la première fois, était absolument émerveillé – après tout, son rêve n'était-il pas de parcourir les océans et de voir le monde ? Par contre, la raison pour laquelle Luffy assistait au cours avec lui était moins claire, car il semblait distrait et se curait le nez en permanence. Quoique, à en juger par les nombreuses réponses que le cadet lançait au hasard (et rarement correctes), il n'avait pas l'air de s'y connaître beaucoup plus que l'homme du XVIIème siècle.

Lorsque Nami et Nojiko repartirent (et que la rousse eut permis à Sanji de garder la petite mappemonde, à la grande joie de celui-ci), ce fut sans Luffy, qui avait visiblement décidé de rester tout l'après-midi. Juste « parce qu'il trouvait ça marrant, shishishi ! ». Brook arriva peu après, accompagné par Law, que le réformé voyait pour la première fois. Le chirurgien avait emmené son chien, une sorte de chien-loup d'un blanc immaculé, qui se mit aussitôt à tourner autour de Sanji en jappant. Celui-ci se figea, peu rassuré – après tout, il avait été plusieurs fois coursé par des bêtes toutes pareilles. Lorsqu'il était enfant, en effet, la faim l'avait parfois poussé à s'aventurer dans les bois où le seigneur local aimait à chasser, afin d'y braconner et d'y récolter quelques baies, noix et racines. Il s'était fait surprendre une fois, et en avait gardé en souvenir la cicatrice d'une morsure sur la cuisse. Sans compter les occasions où, bien plus tard, il s'était fait menacer par des chiens dont les maîtres refusaient de donner refuge à un vagabond en fuite…

\- Shishishi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Sanji : Bepo est très gentil, le rassura Luffy. C'est un husky, un chien du grand Nord, et il a été rejeté par sa mère parce qu'il était albinos.

\- Oh… Bonjour, Bepo, le salua le cuisinier, tout en lui caressant le haut du crâne.

L'animal eut l'air d'apprécier, étant donné la manière dont il se mit à battre de la queue, et Sanji se surprit à sourire.

\- Alors c'est toi, l'homme-fossile ? intervint soudain Law, d'un ton hautain. Je ne suis pas très impressionné.

\- Oh, vous auriez tort de me sous-estimer, pourtant, riposta Sanji en bombant le torse. D'autres s'en sont mordu les doigts…

\- Yohoho ! Allons, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous chamailler ! Law est venu t'inculquer quelques notions de sciences, Sanji ; quant à moi, je m'apprête à te donner un aperçu de ce qui se fait en matière de musique, de nos jours !

La médiation de Brook fut totalement ignorée, tandis que le blond et le brun continuaient à se toiser du regard, et que Bepo allait de l'un à l'autre en gémissant, ne sachant quoi faire.

\- Bon, vous avez fini de vous dévorer du regard, tous les deux ? grogna Zoro, en sortant de la salle d'entraînement où il venait de passer la dernière heure. Asseyez-vous sur le canapé, j'apporte des boissons.

\- Shishishi ! T'es jaloux, Zoro ? se moqua Luffy.

\- Jaloux ? De quoi ? Au contraire, je serais ravi que quelqu'un me débarrasse de ce parasite ! rétorqua l'épéiste en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Ouille. Il avait beau savoir que Zoro le détestait, cela ne faisait jamais plaisir à entendre. Law dut percevoir son amertume, car il se radoucit aussitôt, tapotant le coussin à côté de lui pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

\- Bon, Sanji-ya. Je ne vais pas te faire un cours de physique ou de chimie, parce que ce sont des sujets rarement abordés dans la conversation de tous les jours… Je me suis dit qu'il fallait parer au plus urgent, et qu'il serait donc plus utile de t'enseigner les bases de la biologie et de l'anatomie. Il y a, je le crains, déjà fort à faire…

\- Oh oh, je vois que _M. le chirurgien_ prend un ton docte et adopte de grands airs, quand il n'est même pas médecin, le railla Sanji, que le commentaire de Zoro avait mis de méchante humeur.

\- Même pas médecin ? répéta Brook, très surpris. Sanji, que crois-tu donc que soit le métier de chirurgien ?

\- Eh bien… Les chirurgiens sont des barbiers, qui peuvent en plus soigner les plaies et autres blessures, et pratiquer les saignées. Non ?

\- Je vois qu'on a du travail, soupira Law en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanji découvrait avec consternation la théorie de l'évolution, que lorsqu'on tombait malade, ce n'était pas à cause d'un déséquilibre entre les différentes humeurs du corps, et bien d'autres choses qui le laissèrent fort ébranlé, car elles allaient à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru jusqu'ici. Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'il accueillit la leçon de Brook – soulagement de courte durée, néanmoins, car la musique actuelle tenait plus du vacarme que d'autre chose, à ses oreilles. Sans parler à la liste interminable de noms d'artistes ou de groupes qu'il avait à nouveau à mémoriser !

Ace arriva à l'heure du dîner, apportant des hamburgers et des frites pour tout le monde (sauf Sanji, qui se délecta de son stoemp aux carottes). Law grimaça en voyant cette nourriture « de faste foude » (mais il en mangea néanmoins), et s'éclipsa après le repas, dès que les deux frères D eurent proposé de faire une partie de jeux vidéo. Cela acheva de convaincre Sanji que le chirurgien n'était, en définitive, pas très amical. Il regarda tout d'abord ses quatre camarades jouer, puis s'y essaya lui-même. Il éprouva quelques difficultés au début, mais se prit bientôt au jeu, et fut très fier d'avoir battu Brook en fin de soirée (même si, aux dires de Zoro, ce n'était pas un gros exploit). Lorsque le musicien, Luffy et son frère repartirent enfin, il était à nouveau minuit passé.

Aujourd'hui dimanche, après son entraînement matinal avec la tête de gazon, ç'avait été au tour de Robin et Franky de venir lui rendre visite. L'ingénieur lui parla longuement des progrès de la technique et des grandes inventions, notamment dans le domaine des transports et de la communication. Sanji trouvait cela fascinant, et préférait de loin ce cours-ci à ceux d'Usopp, de Law ou de Brook. Franky lui avait même apporté un téléphone portable ! Pas un « smarte faune » comme celui de la tête de gazon, mais un modèle plus simple, qui ne servait qu'à passer des appels et envoyer des messages – ce qui n'était sans doute pas plus mal pour commencer.

\- Je t'ai déjà mis tous nos numéros dans la liste des contacts, mais il faudrait sans doute en inventer d'autres, qui renverraient à ton faux passé en France, précisa Franky en lui tendant l'appareil.

\- Sauf si Sanji dit qu'il a un téléphone belge et un français, et que tant qu'il est ici il ne sort qu'avec le belge sur lui, proposa Robin, toujours aussi brillante.

\- Oh, yeah ! SUUUUPER idée, ça ! Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi ce modèle-ci est aussi basique !

Franky sortit ensuite son ordinateur portable afin d'en expliquer le fonctionnement à Sanji, et en profita pour lui créer une adresse de messagerie.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que la précédente a été piratée, et que c'est pour ça que tu t'en es créé une nouvelle, si jamais on te pose la question, suggéra l'ingénieur.

\- Piratée ? C'est-à-dire ? tiqua le blond.

\- Ça veut dire que quelqu'un de malintentionné a réussi à y avoir accès et s'en est servi pour envoyer à tes contacts des mails contenant un virus, ou pour se faire passer pour toi et leur demander de l'argent, ce genre de choses, expliqua Franky sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- Un virus ? répéta Sanji, se souvenant de ce que Law lui avait dit la veille. Cela veut-il dire que l'on peut attraper des maladies en allant sur l'ordinateur ?

En entendant le rire discret de Robin dans son dos, le blondinet se rendit compte qu'il avait dit une sottise, et se sentit rougir, mais Franky lui expliqua sans se gausser la différence entre les virus informatiques et les autres.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de l'archéologue de prendre la parole, afin d'enseigner à Sanji l'évolution de la littérature et du théâtre, du XVIIème siècle à nos jours. Le réformé se sentit quelque peu découragé à l'idée de devoir à nouveau retenir une longue liste de noms et de courants, mais il s'efforça de prendre un air intéressé, afin de ne pas vexer une dame. Heureusement, la voix envoûtante de Robin, lui déclamant des extraits emblématiques de la philosophie des Lumières, du romantisme ou du naturalisme, était bien plus agréable à écouter que le timbre nasillard d'Usopp, le rire strident de Brook, ou le ton monocorde de Law. Bientôt, il se laissa absorber entièrement par cette voix, ne prêtant que peu d'attention aux paroles, pour se concentrer plutôt sur la mélodie de ses modulations, et sur les mimiques inconscientes qui accompagnaient ces dernières. Afin de ne pas en perdre une miette, Sanji se pencha en avant, buvant du regard la façon dont le visage de la brune s'éclairait en lisant tel ou tel passage, et la manière dont ses lèvres s'agitaient de façon sensuelle.

\- … ça va ?

\- Huh ? fit le cuisinier, avant de comprendre qu'on lui avait posé une question, et de se redresser à toute allure. Oh, pardon, vous disiez ?

\- Je disais : _Sanji, est-ce que ça va ?_ répéta Robin avec lenteur. Tu as l'air distrait. Et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer.

\- Oh, je n'oserais jamais me permettre une telle familiarité avec une dame d'exception telle que vous ! protesta Sanji. Je ne suis qu'un vermisseau, et vous êtes une étoile, un astre flamboyant, une déesse…

Franky se mit à toussoter pour rappeler sa présence, mais Sanji l'ignora, sentant son cœur papillonner dans sa poitrine à la vue du sourire de l'archéologue.

\- Soit. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Oh… Peut-être suis-je un peu distrait, en effet. Cela doit être la fatigue. Après tout, j'ai passé ces deux derniers jours à devoir engloutir une grande quantité d'informations, et j'ai assez peu dormi… avoua le blond d'un air penaud.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'il serait judicieux de faire une pause, et de s'y remettre dans une dizaine de minutes, proposa Robin.

\- Oh, douce colombe ! Votre bonté d'âme est-elle donc sans limite, et y a-t-il une qualité, une seule, que vous ne possédiez pas ? gazouilla Sanji.

\- La pause a commencé, tu perds du temps… grogna l'ingénieur, tout en tapant furieusement sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

C'était ainsi que Sanji se retrouvait dans la cuisine, à se fumer une bonne pipe. En repensant au week-end qu'il venait de passer, et qui touchait à présent à sa fin, il estimait qu'il avait amplement mérité cette petite pause. Il en avait appris, des choses, en trois jours ! Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tout retenu, et certaines choses l'avaient laissé plus que dubitatif. Par exemple, la théorie de Darwin. Comment l'homme pouvait-il descendre d'une sorte de singe primitif ? Dieu n'avait-il pas créé Adam à son image ? Et comment imaginer le Tout-Puissant sous une apparence simiesque ? Heureusement, la « théorie » de l'évolution n'était, comme son nom l'indiquait, qu'une théorie, et Sanji s'estimait tout à fait en droit d'émettre quelques réserves à son encontre.

Tiens. Depuis le salon, la voix de Zoro lui parvenait, dialoguant avec celles de Franky et de Robin. La tête de laitue était donc sortie de son antre ? Depuis le début du week-end, le bretteur avait pris le pli de disparaître dans la salle d'entraînement dès que les leçons de Sanji commençaient, si bien que le blond avait pensé avec sarcasme que M. Muscles fuyait la culture comme la peste, au cas où les germes de l'intelligence le contamineraient. Il avait bien sûr regretté immédiatement ces pensées peu charitables, et bien peu dignes du chrétien qu'il se targuait d'être.

\- Sanji ? fit justement Zoro en entrant dans la cuisine. Oh, t'es là. Bon, comme je l'ai dit à Franky et Robin, je sors et je ne sais pas quand je rentre, donc ne m'attends pas, OK ? Il y a une barquette de purée dans le frigo, t'auras qu'à te la réchauffer au micro-ondes. Tu te souviens comment ça marche, hein ?

Le cuistot ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur le sabreur. Il avait troqué son T-shirt habituel pour un chemise blanche qui moulait ses pectoraux, et était même allé jusqu'à enfiler un veston par-dessus ! Bien qu'il ait gardé son jeans et ses baskets, il était évident que Zoro avait fait des efforts pour paraître présentable, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

\- Tu as un rendez-vous galant ? C'est cette… Perona, c'est cela ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? rétorqua la tête de chou, sur la défensive.

\- Ah ! Cela veut dire oui ! Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? Vas-tu te comporter comme un galant homme, cette fois, ou y vas-tu encore dans la seule intention de « soulager des tensions » ?!

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Même si je n'y allais que pour la sauter toute la nuit, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait ton problème ! s'emporta Zoro.

\- Lorsque j'estime que l'honneur d'une demoiselle est bafoué, c'est toujours mon problème ! répliqua Sanji, en haussant le ton à son tour.

\- Mais putain ! On a passé des heures, jeudi, à t'expliquer que Perona est consentante, et que notre petit arrangement n'a rien de déshonorant !

\- Bien sûr ! Espères-tu réellement me faire croire que les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui escartent les cuisses pour le premier venu, sans rien espérer en échange ? Ni promesses, ni mots doux, ni même quelques piécettes ? Tu peux essayer de t'en convaincre, si cela te donne bonne conscience, mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'esprit que cette malheureuse attend quelque chose de plus ! Elle ne commettrait pas le péché de fornication, vouant ainsi son âme aux tourments de l'Enfer, sans être animée de puissants sentiments ! Seulement, elle n'ose point te le dire, de peur de te faire fuir !

\- Et moi, je te dis que non !

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne le vois pas, car tu ne veux point le voir ! Tu ne sais point ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un, et de préférer te taire plutôt que de risquer de ne jamais le revoir ! Tu n'as aucune idée de la souffrance que cela représente ! Et si tu avais la moindre compassion, tu irais voir des femmes de petite vertu, plutôt que d'abuser de l'ingénuité de cette pauvrette ! Après tout, tout ce que tu souhaites n'est-il pas de trouver un con accueillant où fourrer ton vit ? Cela vaut-il la peine de la perdre de réputation auprès des autres hommes ?

\- T'as fini de me faire chier ? C'est qui qui connaît Perona, toi ou moi ? En plus, tu me fais marrer avec tes beaux discours, quand c'est toi qui n'y piges que dalle à ces choses-là ! Comment tu pourrais ? Hein, M. le _puceau_?

\- Si je suis puceau, c'est seulement parce que je ne conçois point de gésir avec une femme sans lui porter de tendres sentiments ! se défendit vivement Sanji. Contrairement à toi, j'ai du respect pour elles !

Zoro sortit de la cuisine, excédé, et Sanji le suivit dans le salon, où l'épéiste était déjà occupé à fourrer son trousseau de clefs et son smartphone dans les poches de son veston.

\- Vas-tu vraiment t'y rendre, malgré mes mises en garde ?

Comme la tête de chou continuait à l'ignorer, Sanji le saisit par le bras, et n'eut que le temps de faire un bond en arrière pour éviter le coup de poing que Zoro envoya dans sa direction.

\- C'est _toi_ qui n'as aucun respect pour les femmes, si tu estimes qu'elles sont "perdues de réputation" dès qu'elles ne sont plus vierges, cracha le kendoka. Et crois-moi, il vaut mieux que je sorte, avant que l'envie de te refaire le portrait ne devienne trop forte !

Sur ces paroles hargneuses, Zoro ramassa ses sabres et quitta l'appartement, laissant le réformé planté là, une boule dans la gorge et les yeux brûlants. Lorsqu'il se retourna, quelques secondes plus tard, il vit que Franky et Robin se tenaient derrière lui et l'observaient, les sourcils froncés.

\- Sanji… commença Robin d'un ton doux. Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais… Tu ne serais pas jaloux ?


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Joyeuses Pâques à tous, et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire au dernier chapitre ! Beaucoup de références effectivement, et bravo à ceux qui les ont toutes reconnues ^^ Merci aussi à ceux qui ont témoigné leur soutien suite aux tristes évènements de Bruxelles. La France et la Belgique, unies contre l'obscurantisme ! Et sur ce, bonne lecture ! :-)  
**

\- Sanji… Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais… Tu ne serais pas jaloux ?

Sanji ouvrit de grands yeux, pris au dépourvu par cette question, et sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que Robin, grâce à son intelligence supérieure, avait deviné le honteux secret qu'il leur cachait à tous ? Mon Dieu ! Faites qu'il n'en soit rien !

\- Jaloux ? Comme l'a si bien dit la teste de chou, pardon, la _tête,_ je ne sais rien de cette donzelle, hormis que sa voix peut atteindre un volume impressionnant, mentit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas jaloux de Zoro… Jaloux de Perona, Sanji, soupira Robin.

\- Jaloux de… ?! Pourquoi le serais-je ? Peuh ! C'est ridicule ! Je suis un bon chrétien, moi, pas un sodomite comme la tête de gazon ! se défendit vivement le réformé, qui se sentait rougir.

\- Sanji-bro… Tu sais, la société occidentale est plus tolérante envers les homosexuels, maintenant. Personne ne va essayer de te faire brûler sur le bûcher si tu admets que tu es attiré par un autre homme, insista Franky avec un clin-d'œil grivois.

\- Et tu as bien vu que, dans notre groupe, Nami, Zoro et Ace ont déjà eu des relations avec des personnes du même sexe, et que personne ne les juge pour autant, renchérit l'archéologue. Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de nous mentir, Sanji…

\- P-puisque je vous dis que je ne me suis jamais rendu coupable du péché de sodomie ! s'emporta Sanji, de plus en plus agité. Est-ce si difficile à croire ?

\- Oh, que tu ne sois jamais passé à l'acte, non… Mais que tu n'y as jamais pensé ? Mmh ? Même pas une petite fantaisie, de temps en temps ? s'obstina l'ingénieur, avec un sourire graveleux.

\- Qui pourrait t'en blâmer ? Après tout, tu vis sous le toit de Zoro, et tu le vois s'entraîner tous les jours, fit Robin d'un ton songeur. Tous ces muscles qui gonflent et se tendent… Mmh…

\- Arrêtez ! supplia le cuisinier, tout en se bouchant les oreilles. Je sais bien que Dieu m'a envoyé ici afin de me mettre à l'épreuve, et je ne cèderai pas à la tentation !

\- AH ! Donc tu es bien attiré par Zoro, finalement ! triompha Franky. Mais c'est SUUUUUUUUPER !

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est « super » ! se fâcha Sanji. Si Dieu a créé l'homme et la femme, les mâles et les femelles, c'est pour une bonne raison ! C'est pour qu'en s'accouplant, ils perpétuent sa création. Deux hommes ensemble ne peuvent engendrer d'enfants. Ce n'est tout simplement pas dans l'ordre des choses. Ce… C'est contre nature !

\- Deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, certes, admit la brune. Mais je vais te dire une chose. Avec les progrès de la médecine, nous vivons de plus en plus vieux, et nous sommes à présents plus de sept milliards sur Terre. La pollution engendrée par nos activités a complètement déréglé notre écosystème : les saisons sont devenues folles, le niveau des mers et des océans ne cesse de monter, et on ne compte plus le nombre d'espèces en voie de disparition. Notre nombre croissant est en bonne voie d'épuiser toutes les ressources naturelles de la planète, y compris la plus primordiale, à savoir l'eau. Si Dieu veut réellement protéger sa création, il aurait plutôt intérêt à ce que nous cessions de nous reproduire !

Sanji écouta ce discours avec une horreur croissante. Qu'avaient donc fait les hommes du futur ? Et pourquoi Dieu les avait-Il laissé faire, au lieu de les punir en leur envoyant l'un ou l'autre fléau ? Ou alors, peut-être avait-Il décidé de les abandonner à leur sort, vexé de tant d'irrespect à Son égard ? Quoi qu'il en soit, les hommes s'étaient cru plus intelligents que leur Créateur, et s'en mordaient à présent les doigts.

\- Eh. Comme quoi, votre science bien-aimée, au nom de laquelle vous vous êtes permis de renier Dieu, ne vous a pas rendu que des services, se moqua-t-il.

\- Oh, nous sommes bien conscients que la course au progrès a aussi provoqué pas mal d'excès. Mais au moins, dans ce monde, nous sommes libres de tomber amoureux de qui nous voulons, même si cette personne se trouve être quelqu'un du même sexe. Après tout, on ne choisit pas ses penchants sexuels, on naît avec. Dans ce cas, pourquoi seraient-ils « contre nature » ? Surtout que, dans la nature, la plupart des animaux sont bisexuels, et s'accouplent entre mâles à défaut de femelle…

\- A défaut de femelle, peut-être, répliqua le blond. Mais s'il y en a une à portée, ils préféreront tout de même celle-ci. Et puis, ce n'est pas comparable ! Les animaux n'ont pas d'âme, et ne se préoccupent pas de leur salut !

\- Hey, Bro, intervint à nouveau Franky. Je ne veux pas t'influencer, mais est-ce que ça vaut la peine d'être malheureux toute ta vie parce que tu ne t'acceptes pas comme tu es, tout ça dans l'espoir d'entrer dans un Paradis où tu n'es même pas sûr d'aller ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il vaut mieux profiter de ta vie, ici et maintenant, et te dire que si tu vas en Enfer, au moins ce sera pour une bonne raison ? C'est ton choix, évidemment, mais Zoro et toi vous êtes nos amis, et ça nous rend SUUUUUUUUPER tristes de vous voir malheureux !

\- Votre ami ? répéta Sanji, avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Le suis-je réellement, ou ne suis-je qu'une curiosité pour vous, une rareté qui a éveillé votre intérêt ? Robin, vous n'attendez qu'une chose, c'est que je vous parle de ma vie et de mon époque, car cela vous donnera une longueur d'avance sur tous vos collègues. Et Luffy, me trouverait-il aussi « coule » si je n'avais pas passé trois siècles à dormir sous la tourbe ? J'en doute. Zoro, au moins, a l'honnêteté de ne point me cacher son antipathie à mon égard. Mais je vous ai entendus, tous, lorsque j'étais alité et qu'il essayait désespérément de se défaire de moi : vous avez tous trouvé des excuses afin de ne point devoir m'accueillir. Comprenez-moi bien, ce ne sont guère des reproches... Après tout, vous me connaissiez à peine, et je représentais un fardeau considérable. Mais la situation a fort peu évolué depuis, et je vous trouve assez hypocrites d'invoquer aujourd'hui l'amitié, lorsqu'il s'agit de me persuader d'agir à l'encontre de tous mes principes, et de tout ce qu'on m'a inculqué. L'amitié n'est pas quelque chose de fluctuant, que l'on embrasse lorsque cela nous convient, et dont on se détourne lorsqu'elle devient contraignante.

Franky et Robin semblèrent quelque peu choqués par cette tirade, et cela donna à Sanji le temps de s'éloigner vers sa chambre. Il se sentait triste et abattu, soudain, et avait envie d'être seul. Avait-il seulement eu un seul ami véritable ? Il avait considéré Kohza comme son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci lui avait toujours préféré Vivi. Eustace et Basil n'étaient restés à Paris que quelques mois, quant à Apollin, le cuistot ne savait que trop bien comment cela s'était fini. Sa relation avec Patty et Carne avait toujours été très conflictuelle. En définitive, y avait-il une seule personne en ce bas monde, une seule, qui l'ait jamais considéré comme un ami précieux, et comme quelqu'un d'irremplaçable ? Sans doute pas.

Sentant soudain quelqu'un lui saisir le coude, Sanji sursauta, et se tourna à nouveau vers Robin.

\- Sanji. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, l'invita-t-elle, tout en montrant le canapé.

Le blondinet soupira, et y prit place pesamment, incapable de dire non à une jolie femme. Un jour, en vérité, sa galanterie le perdrait.

\- Ecoute, Bro ! commença Franky, en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. C'est vrai qu'au début, tu étais avant tout une curiosité pour nous. Mais c'est un peu normal, tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un gars qui est mort depuis presque quatre siècles se réveille et se met à parler et à bouger ! Evidemment qu'on était SUUUUUUPER intrigués ! Mais depuis l'autre jour, où tu nous as entendus, on a tous appris à mieux te connaître et à t'apprécier. T'es un chic type, Bro, et… et j'aimerais vraiment devenir ton ami. Ah, et ne va pas croire que je pleure, hein, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil !

\- Huh-uh. Merci, j'imagine… lâcha le cuisinier d'un ton hésitant.

Pourquoi était-ce l'ingénieur qui lui faisait ce genre de déclaration larmoyante, plutôt que la fabuleuse Robin ?! Le monde était vraiment mal fait !

En parlant de Robin, celle-ci s'était assise de l'autre côté de Sanji, et lui prit la main afin d'attirer son attention. Le blond se sentit immédiatement fondre, des cœurs pleins les yeux et un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- Ma pensée rejoint celle de mon époux, mais j'aimerais ajouter quelque chose. Nous avons insisté pour que ce soit Zoro qui te loge car, comme tu as dû l'entendre, les mois qui ont précédé ton arrivée, il s'était retranché dans son appartement et ne voyait plus personne. Nous avons pensé que cela lui ferait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie, quelqu'un qui le distrairait et l'empêcherait de ruminer sans cesse sa défaite contre Mihawk. Et le résultat a dépassé toutes nos espérances ! Sanji, je ne pense pas que Zoro te déteste, au contraire : je crois qu'il agit ainsi par peur de s'attacher et d'avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé.

\- Vous croyez ? demanda le cuistot d'un ton plein d'espoir, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ah non, je ne devrais pas réagir de la sorte ! Ô Dieu, qu'il était plus facile de résister à la tentation lorsque je pensais qu'il ne serait jamais intéressé…

\- Ah ! Donc tu penses aussi que Zoro-bro est intéressé ? se réjouit l'ingénieur, en se donnant une grande claque sur la cuisse.

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est possible ? Je veux dire… bafouilla Sanji, la voix étouffée par la honte. Même si je sais que c'est mal, depuis que je sais qu'il a déjà eu des relations avec des hommes, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'espérer, malgré tout, et j'ai commencé à guetter un signe, un regard, le moindre indice qui me dirait que peut-être... Et lorsque nous avons commencé à nous entraîner à deux le matin, j'ai cru que mes souhaits coupables avaient été exaucés, et qu'il me voyait enfin comme autre chose qu'un parasite et un bon-à-rien. J'ai cru voir dans ses yeux… J'ai cru que…

Sanji s'interrompit et secoua la tête avec tristesse.

\- Mais il est allé rejoindre cette Perona ce soir, donc j'ai dû me tromper, et prendre mes désirs pour des réalités. Seigneur, suis-je donc condamné à ne m'éprendre que d'hommes dont le cœur est déjà pris ?

\- Hey Bro, je ne pense vraiment pas que Zoro soit amoureux de… débuta Franky, avant d'être coupé par sa femme.

\- Ce n'est donc pas la première fois que tu te sens attiré par un autre homme, Sanji ?

Le blond hésita. Allait-il vraiment parler de tout cela ? Il ne s'était jamais confié à personne, même pas à Zeff ou à Kohza (surtout pas à Kohza). Cependant, le secret lui pesait, et Franky et Robin avaient promis de ne pas le juger. Plus encore : ils voulaient devenir ses amis. Assez ironiquement, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été seul une minute durant ce week-end, il ne s'était jamais senti plus isolé que sous cette avalanche de savoirs qui le dépassaient. Parfois, il avait le sentiment que la tâche était trop ardue, et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à ce nouveau monde. Avoir quelqu'un à qui confier son mal-être, quelqu'un sur lequel s'appuyer… cela lui manquait cruellement. Alors, pourquoi ne pas leur donner une chance ? Sanji prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et se lança.

\- Attiré n'est pas le bon mot. Mon amour pour Kohza était pur et chaste, et jamais je n'ai imaginé quoi que ce soit de physique entre nous. Il était… Il était tout pour moi. J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui, sans hésitation. Avant de me rendre compte que j'étais amoureux de lui, je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami. Et finalement, plutôt que de m'en ouvrir à lui, j'ai préféré faciliter sa fuite avec la jeune fille qu'il avait épousée en cachette. J'avais bien trop peur qu'en lui avouant mes sentiments, il ne me regarde avec dégoût… Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

\- Ah, oui. Il me semblait bien que tu parlais de toi-même, en disant à Zoro qu'il ne comprenait pas la souffrance de devoir se taire, par peur de perdre l'autre, soupira Robin, tandis que Franky reniflait bruyamment.

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, ma mie, confirma le cuistot avec un sourire triste. Le fait est que Kohza a grandi avec cette jeune fille. C'était une jeune princesse, d'une branche cadette de la famille royale. Catholique, donc. Ils étaient frère et sœur de lait, puisque la mère de Kohza était sa nourrice. La mère de Vivi étant morte en couches, son père a reporté toute son affection sur sa fille, son unique enfant, et ne pouvait absolument rien lui refuser. La princesse a pu ainsi jouer avec Kohza durant toute son enfance, au mépris des convenances et de leur différence de classes sociales. Lorsque la mère de Kohza est morte de maladie, ils ont partagé la même douleur. Moi, en revanche, je n'ai fait sa connaissance que lorsque nous avions neuf ans tous les deux. Zeff venait alors de me recueillir, et m'a emmené au temple pour la première fois. Kohza était là avec son père, Toto. Zeff et lui s'entendaient bien, et de plus, nous étions les seuls garçons de notre âge au sein de notre paroisse. Pourtant, nos premiers rapports n'ont pas été des plus cordiaux… Kohza, au début, nous regardait de haut parce que son père et lui étaient domestiques dans une famille noble, et que nous n'étions en revanche que de vulgaires taverniers. Cependant, à force de nous revoir chaque dimanche, nous avons fini par sympathiser. Kohza est rapidement devenu mon meilleur ami – et le seul, il faut bien l'admettre. Je venais d'arriver à Paris, et j'avais encore tout du paysan mal dégrossi… Cela ne me rendait pas très populaire auprès des autres enfants du voisinage. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Zeff a fini par m'enseigner sa technique de combat.

\- Je vois. Kohza est donc devenu ton meilleur ami, mais cette place-là était déjà occupée, de son côté, par la princesse Vivi. Je me trompe ? l'encouragea l'archéologue, d'un ton compréhensif.

\- C'est exactement cela. C'est devenu encore pire lorsque nous avons atteint treize, quatorze ans, et que Vivi a commencé à avoir la tête pleine d'histoires d'amour courtois, qu'elle s'amusait ensuite à recréer avec Kohza. Je le raillais, disant qu'il était ridicule de se plier ainsi aux caprices d'une fillette, mais en réalité j'étais assez jaloux. C'est sans doute pour cela en grande partie que, lorsque j'ai croisé la route de Conis, je lui ai fait une cour assidue. Conis était une jeune fille de bonne famille, qui avait été destinée aux ordres car elle avait le malheur d'être la cadette de ses sœurs, mais qui n'avait jamais eu la vocation religieuse. Zeff et moi avions pris l'habitude de distribuer nos restes aux plus démunis, car nous avions tous les deux connus les affres de la faim et voulions épargner cela aux autres, dans la mesure de nos maigres moyens – et, à l'occasion d'une de nos tournées, nous avons rencontré Conis et sa nourrice, occupées à leur faire la charité. J'ai ensuite cherché à la revoir, et, sans toutefois m'encourager, elle n'a jamais tenté non plus de se dérober à mes attentions. Il m'a fallu un certain temps afin d'obtenir d'elle un premier baiser – qui fut aussi le dernier, étant donné que je ne la revis jamais après cela. J'interrogeai sans relâche les domestiques de sa maison, avant que l'un d'eux ne me dise enfin que Conis avait été cloîtrée après avoir évoqué notre baiser en confession, et qu'on l'avait envoyée dans un couvent hors de Paris. Je n'ai plus jamais cherché à courtiser qui que ce soit, après cet évènement malheureux.

\- Cette pauvre fille… sanglota Franky, avant de se moucher bruyamment près de l'oreille de Sanji. Quelle séparation tragique ! Mon cœur saigne pour toi, Bro !

\- Oh, je me sentais surtout coupable de lui avoir causé autant d'ennuis, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti d'attachement profond à son égard, repoussa Sanji en haussant les épaules. Je n'avais jeté mon dévolu sur elle que parce qu'elle me semblait jolie, douce et gentille. Rien de plus. Par contre, l'attachement entre Kohza et Vivi ne cessait de croître. L'épisode de l'habit bleu, surtout, m'a prouvé à quel point l'influence que la princesse avait sur lui était devenue considérable. Je m'explique : Vivi lui avait offert un pourpoint et des chausses de couleur bleu paon pour son anniversaire, sous prétexte que cette teinte mettait ses yeux en valeur, et j'ai eu beau lui rappeler que c'était contraire à notre foi de porter des couleurs aussi vives, Kohza a continué à porter cet habit pour lui plaire. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression que mon ami m'échappait et devenait quelqu'un d'autre, une marionnette entre les mains de la princesse. C'est sans doute par dépit qu'à seize ans, j'ai cherché à me faire d'autres camarades, et que j'ai commencé à fréquenter un trio de jeunes gens plus âgés, et certainement plus dépravés. Mais Eustace et Basil, qui venaient d'Angleterre, ne sont restés que quelques mois à Paris, quant à Apollin, il a fait mine de ne plus me connaître dès que ses deux comparses ont quitté la ville. Il avait sans doute honte d'être vu en compagnie d'un jeune homme de basse extraction, lui qui était fils de bourgeois… Heureusement, Kohza ne m'a fait aucun reproche lorsque je suis revenu vers lui, la queue entre les jambes. Ou peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas remarqué ma désertion ?

\- Oh, je pense qu'il l'avait remarquée, mais qu'il n'a pas voulu retourner le couteau dans la plaie, le rassura Robin, tout en lui tapotant la main.

\- Peut-être, oui… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne m'étais jusqu'ici pas encore rendu compte de mes sentiments à son égard. J'étais jaloux, oui, mais je trouvais cela fort légitime de la part d'un ami qui voyait chaque jour s'éloigner un peu plus son seul et unique camarade. Ce n'est qu'en le voyant avec Vivi que j'ai réalisé. Oh, j'avais déjà vu Vivi auparavant, mais de loin, et ce n'était alors qu'une petite fille… Kohza m'avait fait pénétrer dans les jardins de son hôtel, et nous avions été surpris assez rapidement par le majordome, Igaram, qui m'avait interdit de revenir. Depuis, je n'avais plus revu la princesse, et lorsque Kohza m'a à nouveau introduit dans la propriété, en profitant d'un voyage de Cobra (qui avait fort heureusement emmené Igaram avec lui), je me suis soudain retrouvé en présence d'une femme splendide, pleine de tact et d'esprit. Comment continuer à la détester ? Et comment en vouloir à mon ami de s'être épris d'une créature aussi parfaite ? Kohza lui avait vanté ma cuisine, et elle voulait que je leur prépare un repas. Durant tout le dîner, ils n'ont cessé de se jeter des regards enamourés, de se tenir par la main et de s'échanger de discrets baisers… et moi, j'avais l'impression de mourir à petit feu, comprenant enfin que c'était moi qui étais en trop, depuis le début. Cette nuit-là, j'ai rêvé que j'étais celui que Kohza embrassait, et je me suis réveillé horrifié. J'ai prié, prié pour me défaire de ce sentiment ignoble, mais rien n'y a fait. J'ai essayé, à nouveau, de courtiser des jeunes filles. Aucune n'éveillait chez moi d'intérêt particulier. Je pouvais les trouver désirables, mais leur conversation me paraissait insipide, et je savais que le lendemain j'aurais déjà oublié leur nom.

Sanji fit une pause, plongé dans ses souvenirs, et poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre.

\- Et puis, Cobra a voulu que Vivi épouse un jeune noble, et Kohza s'est battu avec. Il a fallu beaucoup de persuasion de la part de Toto pour que le père et le fils ne perdent pas leur emploi, mais à une condition : que Kohza et Vivi cessent de se fréquenter. Evidemment, cela ne les a pas arrêtés. Je ne compte plus le nombre de rendez-vous furtifs dont je me suis rendu complice... Jusqu'au jour où Kohza m'a annoncé son intention d'épouser Vivi en cachette. Je lui ai conseillé de s'enfuir avec elle après les noces, sachant que Cobra n'accepterait cette union avec un roturier, protestant qui plus est, et qu'il apprécierait fort peu d'être mis devant le fait accompli. De plus, je savais que je ne parviendrais jamais à m'arracher cet amour maudit de la poitrine, si je continuais à voir mon ami régulièrement. La princesse, malgré mes avertissements, a tout de même tenu à demander la bénédiction de son paternel, qui bien sûr était furieux. J'ai donc dû aider Kohza à nouveau, afin de la libérer de chez elle où elle était enfermée, et de les faire quitter le pays tous les deux. Mais même après que nos tourtereaux se soient échappés en Allemagne, je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier Kohza. J'ai cherché désespérément une fille dont je pourrais tomber amoureux, et j'ai fini par décider que Camie, la fille du poissonnier, était celle avec laquelle la vie à deux me paraissait la plus envisageable. Mais il s'agissait d'un choix raisonné, et pas d'une inclinaison du cœur.

\- Et… Et tu as épousé cette Camie, alors ? demanda l'ingénieur tout en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa manche.

\- Non. Je devais attendre d'avoir vingt-cinq ans, et lorsque j'ai enfin atteint l'âge légal, la situation pour les protestants était devenue plus que précaire, et il y avait des préoccupations plus urgentes. Camie a été tuée. Zeff, Patty et Carne ont réussi à fuir à Maastricht, quant à moi… Vous connaissez la suite.

Franky et Robin gardèrent un instant le silence, réfléchissant sans doute à ce qu'il venait de leur raconter. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Allaient-ils le trouver aussi immonde qu'il se jugeait lui-même ? Toute sa vie, tous ses choix, avaient tourné autour d'une seule personne : Kohza. Tour à tour, il s'était laissé manipuler par ses sentiments, ou bien avait tenté de les fuir. Il avait joué la comédie auprès de Conis et de Camie, leur jurant un amour qu'il ne ressentait pas, et ne leur avait finalement causé que des ennuis. Il était méprisable…

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile, pour toi, dit finalement Robin. Et devoir te taire, durant toutes ses années… Merci de nous avoir fait suffisamment confiance pour nous raconter tout ça. Ça nous touche plus qu'on ne saurait le dire.

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Sanji-Bro ! Ton histoire est SUUUUPER triste ! brailla Franky, en serrant le réformé dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque au passage. J'espère qu'au moins, maintenant, tu pourras vivre ton amour pour Zoro au grand jour !

\- Mon amour pour… ? Oh, certainement pas ! protesta Sanji tout en se dégageant. Tout d'abord, la tête de gazon me trouve peut-être attirant physiquement, mais c'est la seule grâce que je trouve à ses yeux. Mon caractère l'insupporte, et il ne vit que dans l'attente que je débarrasse le plancher. De plus, je reste persuadé que ma venue ici est une épreuve que m'impose le Seigneur, et je suis bien résolu à ne point faillir, cette fois ! Je vous saurai donc gré de ne rien répéter à Zoro de ce que je vous ai dit en ce jourd'hui. Et ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne le connais que depuis une semaine, et il me sera dès lors bien plus facile d'étouffer mes sentiments naissants, que cela ne l'a été pour Kohza que je connaissais depuis des années.

Le couple eut l'air assez dépité (du moins Franky, car l'expression de Robin restait assez impénétrable) mais finit par hocher la tête, respectant sa décision.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Bro… Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : est-ce que ça vaut la peine d'être malheureux toute ta vie dans l'espoir d'un au-delà plus riant, ou est-ce qu'il vaut mieux profiter de cette vie-ci ? Médite là-dessus.

\- Et n'hésite pas à nous téléphoner si tu as besoin de parler, ajouta Robin. Je pense que la fin de ma leçon devra attendre un autre jour : on a eu notre lot d'émotions pour la journée, et je vois qu'il est déjà l'heure du souper…

\- Oh, permettez-moi de vous préparer quelque chose ! protesta le cuisinier, se levant d'un bond. Après tout, c'est moi qui vous ai retenus ici avec mes histoires… Je peux vous faire des spaghetti carbonara, si vous le voulez ? Je pense qu'il doit nous rester tous les ingrédients nécessaires…

\- Des spaghetti carbonara ? Depuis quand connais-tu cette recette ? s'étonna l'archéologue.

\- Oh, j'ai aidé Nojiko à en faire, hier, répondit Sanji en haussant les épaules. Cela a toujours été ainsi, avec moi : il me suffit de suivre une recette une fois, ou de la voir cuisinée devant moi, pour aussitôt la retenir et ne plus l'oublier.

\- Oh yeah ! Mais c'est SUUUUUUUUPER, ça ! s'enthousiasma Franky, prenant la pose.

\- Oh, je suis curieuse de voir ça, sourit Robin. Vas-y, Sanji : impressionne-nous avec tes talents !


	20. Chapitre 20

Il était déjà 10h du matin lorsque Zoro retourna chez lui, les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres. Perona l'avait mis à la porte vers 8h30, disant qu'elle devait aller travailler, et il avait décidé de rentrer à pied plutôt que de prendre le bus, étant donné qu'il ne faisait pas encore trop froid et qu'une promenade matinale ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Après tout, Sanji ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il négligeait trop ses jambes ? Evidemment, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, mais ce commentaire n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Cela dit, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il mettrait plus d'une heure pour rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il avait consulté Internet, la veille, pour voir où exactement se situait l'appartement de la lolita et comment y aller, cela lui avait paru bien plus près. Peut-être s'était-il trompé de chemin ? On ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher : après tout, le quartier de Perona prêtait vraiment à confusion, avec toutes ces rues parfaitement identiques ! Il aurait juré qu'il était passé trois fois devant des commerces appartenant à la même chaîne, avec la même façade, la même disposition dans la vitrine, les mêmes affiches promotionnelles… A croire que c'était le même magasin ! Après, on ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux gens s'ils se perdaient, quand tout le voisinage s'amusait à ce que leurs rues se ressemblent de façon aussi troublante.

Au moins, il avait eu tout le temps, durant le trajet, pour imaginer la façon dont il allait faire payer à Sanji ses commentaires sexistes de la veille, et c'était cela qui le faisait sourire. Ah ! Il avait hâte de voir la tête du blondinet quand Perona lui apporterait le paquet que Zoro lui avait commandé. Il avait eu cette idée la veille au soir, tandis qu'il enlevait le costume de tigre qu'il avait dû porter pour la séance photos. Le collègue de travail de la jeune gothique, un certain Absalom (qui avait pris les clichés), lui avait en effet appris que Perona avait cousu tous les déguisements elle-même, ainsi que toute sa garde-robe, et qu'elle avait une véritable passion pour la couture. Et de fait, la lolita avait été positivement enchantée par la requête du sabreur, et lui avait promis qu'elle serait prête dans les plus brefs délais.

Zoro arborait toujours un petit sourire en coin en poussant la porte de l'appartement pour trouver Sanji devant la télévision, habillé de l'un de ses smokings, et en train de regarder un programme culinaire.

\- Ah, tête de gazon ! Enfin ! le salua le blond en se levant prestement. As-tu déjà mangé ? Je puis te préparer rapidement quelque chose, si tu le souhai…

\- Je ne mange pas le matin, je prends juste du café, tu devrais le savoir, grogna Zoro en enlevant sa veste. En plus, je ne tiens vraiment pas à être empoisonné…

Ignorant les protestations de Sanji concernant son talent culinaire, le kendoka se dit qu'un petit café ne serait tout de même pas de refus, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, le cuistot sur les talons. Et là, il se figea sur le seuil, et ne bougea même pas quand Sanji vint percuter son dos.

\- Aouch ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'ainsi t'immobiliser sans prévenir, tête de chou ? râla le cuisinier.

\- C'est toi qui as nettoyé toute la cuisine ? demanda lentement Zoro, tout en promenant son regard dans la pièce étincelante.

Tout brillait et sentait le propre, jusque dans les moindres recoins. La cuisine n'avait sans doute pas été aussi propre depuis la dépression de Tashigi !

\- … Et maintenant que je le remarque, tu as aussi rangé le salon, non ? ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- J'ai nettoyé tout l'appartement ! répondit Sanji avec un grand sourire. Chopper m'a réveillé vers 6h30, lorsqu'il est venu avant son stage me faire un examen complet et s'assurer que tout allait bien, et tant qu'à être debout j'ai décidé de me rendre utile. Ah d'ailleurs, notre petit docteur m'a annoncé que je pouvais à nouveau manger de la viande et du poisson, à condition que ce soit en petite quantité et une seule fois par jour !

\- Ah… Bonne nouvelle, j'imagine… répondit Zoro, un peu dépassé par les évènements. Et tu t'en es sorti avec tous les différents produits de nettoyage, alors ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, tête de brocoli ? Il suffit de regarder le dessin collé dessus pour voir quel flacon sert à quoi !

Comment Sanji pouvait-il lui parler d'un ton aussi enjoué après leur dispute de la veille ? Essayait-il de se faire pardonner ? Ou bien avait-il simplement une cervelle de moineau, et la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ?

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, cela signifie que nous pourrons enfin manger la même chose à midi ! se réjouit le blondinet. Quel mets te ferait plaisir, dis-moi ? Je pourrais refaire le « stoumpe » que Nojiko m'a préparé samedi, avec une petite bisque de pigeon, un bon gibier rôti, des champignons à la crème, une salade d'asperges et…

\- Ohlà, ohlà, le coupa l'épéiste. On n'est que deux, comment tu veux qu'on mange tout ça ? En plus, c'est quoi ce cirque, là ? Tu nettoies tout l'appart', maintenant tu veux cuisiner pour moi… Je pensais qu'après hier tu me ferais encore la gueule, moi !

Le visage de Sanji se referma aussitôt pour prendre une expression plus sérieuse.

\- Je vais être clair. Je n'approuve toujours pas la manière dont tu traites cette demoiselle, et je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut trouver à une brute sans cervelle telle que toi, mais hélas, il ne m'appartient pas d'empêcher cette relation. Par contre, si j'apprends dans le futur que tu l'as blessée de quelque manière que ce soit, je me ferai un plaisir de te botter le cul personnellement ! menaça le réformé, le regard dur. Ceci étant dit, ce me semble la moindre des choses que de participer aux tâches ménagères, après tout ce que toi et les autres avez fait pour moi jusques ici. Je suis conscient que tu ne m'as pas accueilli de gaieté de cœur, et que ces angéliques créatures que sont Nami et Robin t'y ont forcé. J'ai d'ailleurs la ferme intention de partir d'ici dès que je serai en mesure de le faire. Mais d'ici-là, autant cohabiter en bonne entente, non ?

Zoro prit le temps de considérer la question. En somme, Sanji demandait une cessation des hostilités de la part du champion de kendo ? Depuis le début, le blond avait redoublé d'efforts pour se montrer amical, même quand son hôte le traitait comme de la vermine. Oh, il ne se laissait pas marcher dessus pour autant, et il répondait à chaque insulte par un surnom moqueur de sa création… mais ce n'était jamais bien méchant. Au contraire, ça plaisait plutôt bien à Zoro ! En plus, Sanji était un adversaire prometteur, et le bretteur s'était surpris plusieurs fois à vouloir l'affronter dans un vrai combat. Il ne manquait pas non plus d'intelligence, et les questions qu'il l'avait entendu poser au cours de ses leçons, tout le long du week-end, étaient souvent pertinentes. Sans compter qu'il s'adaptait facilement aux nouvelles situations et apprenait vite. Son choc du jeudi soir, lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité sur la sexualité de Zoro, Nami et Ace, et sur l'impiété sur monde moderne, avait déjà été oublié le lendemain, et il ne s'était pas mis à traiter les trois « pécheurs » avec mépris, contrairement à ce que le sabreur avait redouté. Comment résister à tout cela ?

Il avait bien envie de la lui accorder, sa trêve, mais que se passerait ensuite ? Il s'était déjà attaché à Sanji plus qu'il n'aurait dû, et cela risquait d'empirer s'ils devenaient amis. Et le réformé, malgré toutes ses qualités, restait un bigot qui n'accepterait jamais l'attirance de Zoro pour lui – c'était un coup à avoir le cœur brisé, et le sabreur ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette douleur. Une seule solution, donc…

\- Tu veux devenir ma bonniche, c'est ça ? se moqua-t-il, avant d'éclater d'un rire sardonique. Oh, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! Tu fais la lessive et le repassage, aussi ? Je dois avoir quelques caleçons sales à laver…

Le visage de Sanji exprima d'abord la surprise, et puis la colère. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, ses narines palpitèrent, et Zoro se sentit encouragé à continuer. Jusqu'où pourrait-il aller avant que le cuistot ne sorte de ses gonds ?

\- Oh, et je pourrais te trouver un beau petit costume de soubrette, aussi. Je suis sûr que ça t'ira comme un gant, femmelette ! Avec tes cheveux mi-longs, tu ressembles déjà à une fille, en plus. Dommage que tu ne fasses pas les pipes…

\- Il suffit ! explosa soudain le blond. Tu oses me traiter de misogyne, moi, alors que tu te permets de tels commentaires ? Si « être une femmelette » signifie veiller à avoir une apparence présentable, à ce que son foyer soit propre et bien rangé, et cuisiner autre chose que des plats tous faits qu'il suffit de réchauffer au micro-ondes, alors je prends plutôt cela comme un compliment ! De plus, les femmes sont des êtres merveilleux, pleins de bonté et de douceur. Un lombric tel que moi ne pourra jamais en atteindre aucune à la cheville. Me comparer à une fille est une insulte pour la gente féminine, mais nullement pour moi !

Zoro en resta sans voix quelques instants. Sanji vouait réellement une adoration béate à toutes les femmes, pas vrai ? Il avait les préjugés de son époque, et ne pouvait se résoudre à les considérer comme les égales des hommes, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il éprouvait du dédain pour elles. Loin de là ! Tout en ne voyant pas l'utilité d'envoyer les filles à l'école, ou pourquoi elles feraient passer leur carrière professionnelle avant leur devoir d'épouse et de mère, il les idolâtrait néanmoins à sa façon, et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait toutes les protéger, et les traiter comme des princesses. L'épéiste commençait à comprendre son point de vue – après tout, il avait lui-même voulu traiter Tashigi comme une fragile poupée de porcelaine, lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte.

\- Ecoute, Sourcils-en-vrille, soupira-t-il. Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate si tu t'imagines un seul instant que les filles sont toutes douces et gentilles. J'en ai connu un bon nombre qui auraient fait voler cette image en éclats, si tu les avais rencontrées. A commencer par ma sœur. Je te l'ai dit, Kuina et moi on voulait devenir les meilleurs kendokas du monde. Mon père lui a dit un jour qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais, parce qu'elle était une fille, et qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à avoir la même force que moi, malgré tous les entraînements du monde. Qu'elle arrivait encore à me battre parce qu'elle avait deux ans de plus, mais qu'elle finirait par atteindre un palier, alors que moi je continuerais à progresser. Tu imagines sa frustration ? Je l'ai trouvée en train de pleurer dans sa chambre, et quand elle m'a expliqué pourquoi, je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'entraîner encore plus, pour prouver à notre père qu'il avait tort. Elle est montée au grenier chercher une pierre à aiguiser et un vrai sabre, au lieu des sabres en bois qu'on utilisait tout le temps – et c'est là qu'elle a trébuché dans l'escalier et qu'elle s'est brisé la nuque. Mon père a regretté amèrement que les choses blessantes qu'il lui avait dites, aient été les derniers mots qu'elle ait entendu de sa bouche. Il ne se l'est jamais pardonné, jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé, Zoro… souffla Sanji, l'air choqué.

\- Elle t'aurait détesté, le coupa le bretteur. Elle détestait qu'on la traite comme une fragile petite fleur, qu'on n'ose pas toucher de peur qu'elle ne se fane. Et la plupart des femmes d'aujourd'hui détestent aussi qu'on les considère comme des demoiselles en détresse, incapables de rien faire par elles-mêmes, plutôt que comme les personnes fortes et indépendantes qu'elles sont en réalité. Et tant qu'on y est, les boniments d'un autre âge que tu sers à Robin, Nami ou Kaya à chaque fois que tu les vois ne te serviront à rien ici – si tu veux emballer une nana, ce n'est pas en faisant la carpette que tu y arriveras !

\- « Emballer une nana » ? répéta Sanji, perplexe.

\- La mettre dans ton lit, quoi…

\- Plaît-il ?! Qui te dit que je veux « emballer » qui que ce soit ? s'offusqua le cuisinier, dont les joues s'empourprèrent. Je n'attends rien en échange de mes attentions ! Je traite juste ces demoiselles comme elles devraient l'être en permanence, à savoir comme de précieux trésors !

\- C'est ça, oui…

\- Je ne te permets pas de remettre en cause ma philosophie ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vu, ou vécu. Combien de mes coreligionnaires crois-tu que j'aie vues nous raconter en pleurant comment les dragons du Roy les avaient outragées, parce qu'elles refusaient de se convertir au catholicisme ? Vertuchou ! Camie, la fille que je comptais épouser, s'est fait abuser de pareille façon par un homme que j'avais jadis appelé mon ami ! Et presque sous mes yeux, encore ! Qu'est-ce qui me différencierait de ces sinistres individus, si je n'approchais les femmes que dans l'espoir de les trousser ? Tu me connais décidément bien mal, tête de laitue...

Ce fut au tour de Zoro de rester bouche bée. Parfois, il oubliait que Sanji avait vécu des horreurs, et subi d'horribles persécutions. Lorsqu'il avait supposé que Nami était devenue lesbienne après avoir été violée, ce n'était pas son imagination tordue qui était à l'œuvre, c'était simplement parce qu'il en avait déjà été témoin ! Pestant intérieurement contre sa propre stupidité, le kendoka secoua la tête et reprit une contenance. Allez, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse attendrir !

\- C'est vrai, je te connais mal. Et je ne veux pas te connaître, non plus. Je suis désolé de ce que tu as eu à subir par le passé, mais la réalité, c'est ici et maintenant, et c'est à toi de t'y adapter, pas l'inverse. Le prince charmant, c'est dépassé : ce que les filles de maintenant veulent, ce sont les bad boys. Là, tu as juste l'air ridicule. Et concernant le viol, je ne vais pas te dire que ça n'arrive plus de nos jours, parce que ce serait faux, mais en tous cas c'est moins fréquent. Les femmes d'aujourd'hui sont protégées par la loi, peu importe leur classe sociale ou leur religion. Si elles ont le courage de porter plainte, la police veillera à ce que le salaud qui leur a fait ça soit arrêté et mis en prison. Ça en dissuade pas mal.

\- Tu peux bien te moquer, peu m'en chaut : je continuerai à traiter les demoiselles comme je l'ai fait jusques à présent, ne serait-ce que pour compenser toutes les fois où un autre homme leur a manqué de respect, s'obstina Sanji. Et que signifie « bade boïz », de toute manière ?

\- Oh, c'est de l'anglais. Ça veut dire « mauvais garçons », expliqua Zoro.

\- Je vois. Pourquoi diable utiliser des mots anglais pour dire des choses qui s'expriment parfaitement bien en français ? grommela le blondinet.

\- Pour ça aussi, faudra t'habituer. Et arrête de mettre un « S » à « jusque », ça fait vieillot. Tu voulais que je fasse « copain - copain » avec toi ? Pas de chance, ça n'arrivera pas. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu déguerpisses d'ici le plus vite possible, déclara le champion de kendo sans la moindre pitié. Je m'en fous que tu aies fait le ménage ou la cuisine, tu aurais mieux fait de t'entraîner ce matin. Allez, va enlever ce costume débile, je te rejoins.

A sa grande surprise, Sanji ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de serrer la mâchoire.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça, non ?

\- Je m'entraînerai lorsque j'aurai une tenue adaptée, mais je refuse de le faire en caleçon une fois de plus. Et j'exige également une chemise de nuit. J'ai aussi fait une liste de courses pour la cuisine. Si tu veux manger quelque chose ce midi, connard, il faudra d'abord m'emmener au supermarché, déclara le cuistot en croisant les bras.

Cette fois-ci, Sanji en avait visiblement assez de tendre l'autre joue. Il y avait une limite à la patience de chacun, même du meilleur des chrétiens, et apparemment Zoro avait atteint la sienne. Le bretteur esquissa un sourire en coin, soudain excité qu'on lui tienne tête.

\- Ah ouais ? Et comment tu comptes me forcer ?

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Zoro n'aurait jamais cru que Sanji serait aussi souple, vêtu de son costume, qu'à moitié nu dans la salle d'entraînement. Il n'eut que le temps de se décaler pour éviter le pied qui passa à deux centimètres de sa tête, et de saisir sa cheville afin d'éloigner le membre envahissant. Sanji profita du mouvement pour soulever son second pied et l'envoyer d'un mouvement circulaire dans l'arrière de la nuque de l'épéiste. Il eut ensuite le toupet, tandis que Zoro tombait à quatre pattes, de se recevoir sur une main et de se remettre debout avec nonchalance, chassant un grain de poussière invisible de son épaule.

\- D'autres objections ? demanda le cuisinier avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu vas voir, espèce de petit… !

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de combat, et quelques meubles détruits, le champion de kendo arriva à la conclusion qu'il gagnerait sans doute, mais que ça lui coûterait plus cher de remeubler son salon, plutôt que de déclarer forfait maintenant et d'aller faire ces foutues courses.

\- Bon, OK, grogna-t-il en se dégageant des débris de sa table basse. JE vais faire les courses. TOI, tu restes ici, et tu ranges tout ce bordel. Compris ?

\- Cela fait une semaine que je suis enfermé dans cet appartement ! J'ai besoin de sortir ! protesta Sanji avec véhémence.

\- Tu as oublié que Moria te recherche ? Il est hors de question que tu sortes d'ici avant de pouvoir jouer ton rôle à la perfection, et de pouvoir te défendre efficacement.

\- Oh, tu veux que je te prouve à nouveau mon efficacité ? gronda le réformé en levant une jambe.

\- Pas la peine. Vendredi soir, ce sera la fête de Luffy, et ton grand test de vérité. Si tu arrives à convaincre tous les invités que tu es bien Sanji Lenoir, 26 ans, comédien parisien au chômage, alors tu pourras sortir et te balader comme tu veux. Mais d'ici là, tu ne mettras pas les pieds dehors ! En tous cas, pas sans un bon déguisement, ajouta Zoro en voyant le blond froncer les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas me déguiser dès aujourd'hui pour aller faire les courses ? ronchonna Sanji avec une moue adorable.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà trouvé le déguisement idéal pour toi, et tu devrais l'avoir très bientôt, ricana le sabreur. Peut-être même demain, avec un peu de chance.

\- Je vais pouvoir sortir demain ?! s'écria le cuistot en joignant les mains, ravi.

\- J'ai dit « peut-être ». Mais si ton déguisement est prêt, oui, promit Zoro.

\- Bon. J'imagine que je peux attendre un jour de plus, céda Sanji. Mais essaie de ne pas te perdre, cette fois, cervelle en mousse !

\- Hey ! Tu dis ça comme si je me perdais tout le temps !

\- Ah, parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? N'est-ce pas toi qui confonds systématiquement les toilettes et la salle de bain, et ce dans ton propre appartement, tête de brocoli ?

Après quelques échanges de coups de pieds et de poings, et une lampe cassée en plus, Zoro put finalement se mettre en route.

~~oOo~~

\- OAH CHANHI HEST CHUHER HON !

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, crétin ! rétorqua Sanji en donnant un coup de pied sur la tête de Luffy.

Nami les avait rejoints pour sa pause déjeuner, comme c'était devenu son habitude, mais cette fois-ci elle était accompagnée de Luffy, qui apportait la fausse carte d'identité française de Sanji.

\- Shanks a dit qu'il avait hâte de te rencontrer ! avait claironné le brun, tandis que le réformé semblait fasciné par sa propre photo. Hey, Zoro, tu crois qu'on pourrait emmener Sanji aux arènes ? J'ai un combat mercredi !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit prudent, Luffy… Sanji est recherché, tu te souviens ?

\- N'as-tu pas dit que je pourrais sortir à la condition d'être déguisé, tête de chou ? avait objecté le blondinet. Je serais curieux de voir ces… arènes. Est-ce un lieu de rendez-vous pour vos duels ? Es-tu toi aussi un bretteur, Luffy ?

\- Shishishi, non ! Moi, je fais de la boxe ! En fait, Shanks est propriétaire d'un vieux hangar désaffecté et c'est ça qu'on appelle les arènes, parce qu'il y organise des combats clandestins. Il y a moyen de se faire beaucoup d'argent là-bas ! Zoro aussi y a participé quand il était dans la dèche, hein Zoro ?

\- Ouais, enfin, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté, avait rétorqué l'épéiste, qui cherchait une bonne excuse pour ne pas emmener Sanji.

\- Zoro a arrêté quand c'est devenu sérieux avec Tashigi, s'était plaint Luffy. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'Ace et toi vous voyez dans ces policiers. OK, leurs uniformes sont cools, mais ils ne savent franchement pas s'amuser !

\- Hey ! Tashigi savait très bien s'amuser, elle préférait juste que ce soit légal ! avait protesté Zoro.

Luffy et Nami s'étaient soudain figés, le regardant tous les deux avec des yeux exorbités.

\- Quoi ? avait-t-il grogné, agacé.

\- T-tu viens de parler de Tashigi ! Avec un ton tout à fait naturel, en plus !

\- Et alors ?

Tout d'un coup, Zoro s'était plutôt senti embarrassé, voyant où la rousse voulait en venir.

\- Zoro ! Depuis que tu es revenu du Japon, tu as toujours refusé de parler d'elle, ou même qu'on évoque son nom en ta présence… Je… Je suis si fière de toi ! avait-elle glapi en se jetant dans les bras du kendoka. Je le savais bien, que si tu rencontrais quelqu'un qui te plaisait, tu serais enfin capable de faire ton deuil !

Zoro avait bien sûr voulu protester, mais il s'était tu en voyant Sanji, la tête basse et les épaules affaissées, s'éloigner en direction de la cuisine. Quelle mouche le piquait, celui-là ? On aurait presque dit qu'il était… triste. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Shishishi ! Alors ça y est, toi et Sanji vous êtes ensemble ? avait soudain demandé Luffy d'un ton joyeux.

\- QUOI ?! Pas du tout !

\- Allons, Zoro, on voit bien la façon dont tu le regardes. On dirait Luffy devant un morceau de viande, s'était gentiment moquée Nami.

\- Je ne… Bon, OK, si l'on excepte ses stupides sourcils, ce type est loin d'être moche, avait admis Zoro. Mais c'est bien la seule qualité que je lui trouve ! Et même s'il me plaisait, lui n'est même pas gay, alors comment voulez-vous qu'on sorte ensemble ?

\- Sanji n'est pas gay ? Ce n'est pas ce que Robin nous a… avait commencé le brun.

\- Luffy, imbécile ! Robin nous a demandé de ne rien dire ! l'avait coupé la météorologiste en l'assommant.

Zoro avait voulu leur demander ce que Robin avait bien pu leur raconter, mais la rousse avait tout de suite proposé d'aller tenir compagnie à Sanji en cuisine, et il avait donc dû changer de sujet. Est-ce que l'archéologue pensait que Sanji était gay ? Pourquoi ? Après avoir vu la façon dont il se comportait avec les filles de son entourage, et sa réaction violente quand la sexualité de Nami, Ace et la sienne avaient été abordées, cela semblait tout à fait improbable ! Pourtant, il avait rarement vu Robin avoir tort… Alors quoi ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, le champion de kendo avait laissé Nami et Luffy faire la conversation, pendant que Sanji préparait le repas. Et effectivement, comme le brun venait de l'exprimer (de façon fort peu compréhensible à cause de sa bouche pleine, mais Zoro avait appris à décoder ses propos à force de le fréquenter) : c'était super bon ! Le cuisinier leur avait préparé en entrée un potage de poulet aux choux et une tourte au lard, suivis d'un rôti de marcassin, avec en accompagnement des champignons à la crème, des artichauts frits et des asperges en salade. Lui-même avait dû se contenter du potage, et Zoro se sentait vaguement coupable de le voir rester debout pour la suite, prêt à les resservir ou à remplir leurs verres.

\- Luffy a raison, cela dit, c'est vraiment délicieux ! approuva Nami en se frottant la panse.

\- Oh douce Nami ! Vos compliments sonnent comme de la musique céleste à mes oreilles ! gazouilla Sanji en se tortillant de façon ridicule. Et toi, tête de laitue ? Tu es bien taiseux ?

\- … C'est mangeable. Mais tu as de la chance que Luffy soit là, sinon on aurait eu trois fois trop. Et n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui paye les provisions ! La prochaine fois, tu n'es pas obligé de faire dix mille accompagnements, ou de prévoir une entrée.

\- Quelle mauvaise foi ! Je sais parfaitement que tu as adoré ce que j'ai préparé, enfoiré, je t'ai vu te resservir plusieurs fois ! ragea le cuistot. Et comment voulez-vous que j'en fasse encore moins ? J'ai déjà réduit mon menu au strict minimum, sachant que ma tendre Nami devait retourner travailler et était pressée par le temps…

\- Ce qui était très attentionné de ta part, Sanji, et je t'en remercie, apprécia la rousse. D'ailleurs, je vais bientôt devoir filer. Mais Zoro a raison : de nos jours, on fait rarement des repas de plus de trois services, et encore, on réserve les trois services pour les grandes occasions ! Si tu nous avais préparé juste un plat, on aurait déjà eu amplement assez.

\- Oï ! Moi pas ! protesta Luffy.

Laissant Nami expliquer au blondinet le concept du plat unique avec une viande (ou un poisson), un légume et un féculent, Zoro sortit de la cuisine en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jeans. Smoker ? Qu'est-ce que le vieux commissaire pouvait bien lui vouloir ?


	21. Chapitre 21

**Hello, amis lecteurs ! La semaine passée, je n'ai pas pris le temps de remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ou qui ont mis cette histoire (ou moi *flattée flattée*) dans leurs favoris. Je vais donc vous répondre ici, à la fois pour le chapitre 19 et le chapitre 20.**

 **RoronoaAgathou: eh oui, le passé de Sanji n'est pas des plus joyeux, mais il a quand même eu de la chance dans son malheur ! S'il était resté à la campagne au lieu de monter à Paris, il aurait été directement victime des dragonnades, par exemple. En comparaison, je ne sais pas si finalement je ne trouve pas le passé de Zoro plus tragique. Enfin, tu jugeras par toi-même ;-) Toi qui aimes les révélations, tu vas être servie !**

 **hasegawa-chan: je pense que Sanji et Zoro sont aussi "têtes de mule" l'un que l'autre ! Mais bon, c'est vrai que Sanji fait plus d'efforts pour se montrer sympa, c'est son côté "charité chrétienne" :-p ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il est plus près d'avouer ses sentiments...**

 **Les Otakus Jumelles: ahah, contente de t'avoir (de vous avoir ?) réconciliée(s) avec les UAs alors ^^**

 **Pauline et Rineca: comme dit à Agathe, l'histoire de Sanji aurait pu encore être pire, si j'avais vraiment voulu être sadique ;-) sinon, il a grandi dans un monde où, si tu n'étais pas chrétien, tu étais exclu de la société, donc ça va mettre un peu de temps avant qu'il passe outre les interdits de la Bible, et qu'il assume son homosexualité. Patience ! ^^**

 **Elowlie: eh oui, ça fait du bien que Sanji reprenne un peu du poil de la bête et commence à tenir tête à Zoro ! Leurs bagarres sont tellement drôles à écrire ! :-p quant au costume, j'imagine que tu as déjà ta petite idée dessus, mais ça va arriver ! ;-)**

 **kovdow19: ouah, merci pour tes compliments ! Je ne sais pas si tu trouveras ce chapitre-ci aussi "hilarant", mais j'espère en tous cas que mon histoire continuera à te plaire autant ! :-p**

 **Berthy45: ouhlà, première fic que tu lis et tu choisis un UA ? C'est rare, ça ! ^^ Je suis en tous cas ravie que tu aies choisi mon histoire, et qu'elle te plaise :-)**

 **Et voilà, je pense que j'ai fait le tour. Encore juste un petit bonjour à Neelae, qui a dévoré cette fic en 24h et qui s'est montrée des plus enthousiastes dans sa review : merci à toi ! Et sur ce, je vous laisse assouvir votre curiosité suite au petit suspense de la semaine passée...**

Smoker ? Qu'est-ce que le vieux commissaire pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

Le mentor de Tashigi était venu plusieurs fois à l'appartement, et Zoro et lui avaient assez vite sympathisé. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait présenté Smoker au reste de son groupe d'amis, et notamment à Ace. Le commissaire avait voulu en profiter pour soutirer à Luffy des informations sur les activités de son père, avant de comprendre que le plus jeune des Monkey D. était bien trop simplet pour être dans la confidence.

Mais après la mort de Tashigi, Zoro et lui ne s'étaient plus contactés. L'un comme l'autre se sentaient après tout coupables du décès du sergent, et se revoir n'aurait servi qu'à exacerber ce sentiment. A vrai dire, le sabreur pensait même que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le numéro de Smoker s'afficher sur son écran, ça avait été justement pour lui annoncer la fausse-couche de sa femme. Serrant donc la mâchoire, Zoro décrocha, en espérant que les nouvelles ne seraient pas aussi mauvaises cette fois-ci.

\- Allô, ici Roronoa Zoro ?

\- Je sais bien que c'est toi, je n'ai pas composé ton numéro par erreur, grogna le commissaire à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Commissaire Smoker, le salua l'épéiste. Un problème ?

\- A toi de me le dire. Tu connais un certain Gecko Moria ?

Zoro se renfrogna en entendant ce nom. Moria ! Encore lui !

\- Je l'ai déjà croisé. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il nous a appelé aujourd'hui pour avoir tes coordonnées, répondit Smoker. Tu as une idée de ce qu'il te veut ?

\- … Aucune, mentit le kendoka. Et quoi, vous lui avez donné ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu as eu de la chance qu'il soit tombé sur moi, parce que j'ai des collègues qui auraient eu moins de scrupules. Surtout quand il a dit qu'il travaillait pour un certain Doflamingo, et que si je me montrais coopératif, il pourrait faire en sorte que mon commissariat soit refinancé à la hausse.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Moria avait déjà parlé de Sanji à son patron ? Non, il bluffait certainement. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de lui parler Sanji sans être sûr de son coup. Il allait d'abord chercher à le rencontrer, pour s'assurer que le réformé venait bel et bien d'un autre siècle.

\- Zoro ? insista Smoker. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que Doflamingo en personne veuille tes coordonnées ? C'est ce petit crétin de Luffy qui t'a encore mis dans le pétrin ?

\- Non, non, Luffy n'a rien à voir avec ça, le défendit le bretteur avec une certaine lassitude.

\- Ce serait bien la première fois ! Si ce n'est pas lui, alors quoi ?

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer au téléphone, et vous ne me croiriez pas, de toute façon, soupira Zoro.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu crois que j'exerce ce métier, gamin ? s'offusqua le commissaire. Des histoires complètement dingues, j'en ai vues tellement que plus rien ne peut m'étonner…

\- Ecoutez, demandez à Ace de vous expliquer quand il rentrera, il est au courant, souffla Zoro. Mais là, je ne suis pas tout seul, et…

\- Et tu n'as pas envie de discuter plus longtemps avec moi. Je comprends.

Zoro ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Smoker avait raison, après tout.

\- Tu sais, gamin… Moi aussi, je me sens toujours coupable pour la mort de Tashigi. Je la considérais comme ma fille, et tu le sais. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce qui s'est passé. Mais Ace m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas en refusant d'être heureux à nouveau que j'effacerais l'histoire. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi. Ça fait trois ans, Zoro... Tu es encore jeune ! Tu es célèbre, tu gagnes bien ta vie… Tu pourrais facilement trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Le champion de kendo en resta estomaqué, la main crispée sur son téléphone. Après trois ans de silence, à l'exception des quelques fois où Zoro et lui s'étaient recroisés et avaient échangé quelques mots pour être polis, de quel droit le commissaire se permettait-il de lui donner ce genre de conseils ?!

\- Tashigi n'aurait pas voulu que tu…

\- Ne me dites pas ce que Tashigi aurait voulu ou non ! le coupa-t-il, hors de lui. Vous n'en savez rien, et moi non plus ! Avant l'incident, on croyait tous les deux qu'elle était d'accord avec notre décision, pas vrai ? Il a fallu une tragédie pour nous montrer à quel point on avait tort. Et qui de nous deux aurait cru qu'elle se suiciderait ? Aucun. Ni vous, ni moi, n'avons été capables de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, les derniers mois. Alors ne venez surtout pas me dire qu'elle aurait voulu que je refasse ma vie !

Et sur ce, il raccrocha, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans son salon, toujours furieux. Il ralentit cependant en voyant Luffy passer sa tête à travers la porte de la cuisine.

\- C'était l'enfumé ?

\- Smoker, Luffy, il s'appelle Smoker, gronda Zoro. Et oui, c'était lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Nami, dont la tête apparut à côté de celle de Luffy.

\- Visiblement, Moria a appelé la police pour essayer d'obtenir mes coordonnées. Heureusement, Smoker a refusé de les lui donner, mais il finira par les avoir tôt ou tard, s'il continue à s'acharner…

\- On verra bien à ce moment-là ! rétorqua Luffy avec optimisme. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est s'assurer que Sanji soit prêt le jour où ça arrivera !

\- Eh ben. On a intérêt à mettre un turbo, alors, parce qu'il est encore loin d'être au point… grommela le sabreur en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Mettre un turbot ? Je ne comprends pas cette expression, intervint Sanji en apparaissant à son tour. Un turbot n'est-il pas un poisson ? Mais peut-être voulais-tu dire « mettre un turban » ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais…

~~oOo~~

Finalement, Nami et Luffy s'en allèrent, et Zoro put traîner Sanji dans la salle de musculation. Il ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'apparaître sur ses lèvres lorsque le blondinet se mit à se plaindre abondamment des vêtements de sport qu'il avait choisis pour lui : des baskets blanches avec des rayures jaune fluo sur le côté, un short d'un orange électrique, un débardeur vert néon et un T-shirt rose fuchsia. Oh, sa religion ne lui permettait pas les couleurs vives ? Quel dommage ! Ça avait dû échapper au kendoka ! Mais de toute façon, c'était soit porter cette tenue criarde et inassortie, soit s'entraîner en caleçon, pas vrai ?

Pour le pyjama aussi, Zoro avait pris un malin plaisir à lui choisir un modèle rouge vif, orné de petits Donald Duck portant une toque de chef. Il avait trouvé ça très approprié, curieusement. Mais chaque chose en son temps : Sanji n'avait pas encore vu cette tenue, et son expression révoltée tandis qu'il enfilait ses habits de sport était déjà amplement suffisante pour l'instant.

Sourcils-en-vrille se mit aussitôt à faire ses exercices habituels sans que l'épéiste n'ait rien à lui dire. Il les faisait à présent avec facilité, et Zoro se félicita d'avoir acheté ce DVD « Cuisses - abdos - fessiers » pour permettre à Sanji d'aller plus loin. Il fallait bien avouer que les mouvements que le champion de kendo lui avait montrés n'étaient pas très nombreux, et devenaient rapidement répétitifs. Il lui aurait bien proposé d'utiliser ses machines de musculation, et de soulever des poids, mais cela ne servait qu'à muscler le haut du corps, et ce n'était pas ce dont le cuistot avait besoin. Il n'avait pas l'utilité d'avoir des biceps d'acier : il devait juste savoir porter son propre poids lorsqu'il se mettait en appui sur les mains. C'étaient ses jambes qui devaient être fortifiées, et Zoro devait bien admettre qu'à part les squats (qu'il faisait abondamment tout en portant des haltères), il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à des exercices spécifiques à ses membres inférieurs. Il séchait donc assez vite à l'heure de proposer des mouvements à Sanji.

Il lui avait bien demandé comment Zeff l'avait entraîné, à l'époque, mais ce que le blond lui avait raconté était difficile à reproduire. Sanji, enfant, avait dû se muscler les jambes tout en travaillant au Baratie, et son père adoptif s'était donc montré particulièrement inventif à l'heure de trouver des exercices faisables en cuisine. Par exemple, il avait interdit à son apprenti de s'asseoir durant la journée, lui avait fait faire la cuisine en appui sur un seul pied, et l'avait obligé à faire toutes leurs courses chez les différents fournisseurs en courant. Afin de travailler son équilibre, il l'avait forcé à servir des dizaines d'assiettes à la fois, ou de marcher avec les semelles enduites de graisse. Avec un système ingénieux de poulies, il avait attaché les chevilles de Sanji aux lourds couvercles en fonte de leurs deux plus grosses marmites, l'obligeant donc à faire travailler ses jambes à chaque fois qu'il fallait les soulever afin de servir à quelqu'un le plat du jour. De plus, pour développer ses réflexes et le forcer à être toujours sur ses gardes, il n'hésitait pas à l'attaquer à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, et le punissait durement dès que quelque était cassé en cuisine, même si ce n'était pas Sanji qui en était responsable. Le cuisinier avait donc dû apprendre à esquiver les coups de Zeff sans rien heurter, ni ses collègues Patty et Carne, ni aucun meuble. Et encore, ce n'était là qu'un maigre échantillon de ce que l'ex-pirate lui avait fait subir !

Le mentor du réformé n'avait donc pas manqué d'inspiration, mais il avait eu plusieurs années pour faire de Sanji le combattant qu'il était devenu, et Zoro n'avait pas cette chance. Il fallait faire vite, car le temps pressait ! C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il comptait emmener le cuistot, dès que celui-ci aurait reçu son déguisement, au dojo pour pouvoir s'entraîner avec Bon Clay. L'okama était habitué aux arts martiaux faisant usage des jambes, et il serait sans doute de meilleur conseil que Zoro. Ah ! Penser qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Sanji n'était pas capable de sauter à la corde quinze minutes d'affilée sans interruptions, ou de faire cent pompes ou cent tractions à la suite… Et à présent, lorsqu'il se battait contre le kendoka, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il lui tenait tête beaucoup plus facilement. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, Zoro pourrait prendre l'un de ses sabres et voir comment le blond arrivait à se défendre face à une arme ?

Soudain, Sanji se mit en poirier et commença à faire des pompes dans cette position, sur une main puis sur l'autre. Ce n'était pas un mouvement que Zoro lui avait recommandé, mais c'était une bonne idée, étant donné que le cuisinier se retrouvait souvent la tête en bas lorsqu'il se battait. Alors comme ça, le blondinet prenait des initiatives, à présent ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, mais ça prouvait bien au sabreur à quel point ses conseils étaient devenus inutiles. Il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à voix haute devant le Sourcils-en-vrille, évidemment, mais il devait bien admettre qu'en effet, il négligeait peut-être un peu trop ses jambes. Lorsqu'il aurait de nouveau son appartement pour lui tout seul, il jetterait sans doute un œil aux exercices du DVD « Cuisses - abdos - fessiers ». Qui sait ? C'était peut-être ça, la clé pour vaincre Mihawk ! Plus de rapidité dans ses déplacements, un jeu de jambes plus souple et plus réactif… Il se voyait déjà surprendre le vieux bretteur grâce à ses nouvelles aptitudes, et lui arracher son titre de N°1. Il aurait gagné ! Il aurait enfin atteint l'objectif tant convoité ! Tout cela grâce à une remarque anodine que lui avait faite Sanji. Comme quoi, c'était peut-être une chance de l'avoir rencontré, finalement… Oh non, non. Il ne venait pas de penser ça. Revenant plutôt à l'image de Mihawk sur la deuxième marche du podium, il s'imagina brandir la coupe rutilante de champion du monde, et un léger sourire vint ourler les coins de sa bouche. Nettement mieux !

\- Voilà, j'ai fini ! annonça soudain Sanji en s'approchant, une serviette autour du cou.

\- Hein ? Déjà ? fit Zoro en sortant de sa rêverie. Bon, prends un tapis de gym et viens avec moi au salon, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Sanji se mit à saigner du nez dès qu'il mit le DVD en route, et que la présentatrice en body moulant apparut à l'écran. Zoro grimaça, dégoûté, et se demanda comment Robin pouvait penser que ce type était gay. Mais en même temps, elle ne s'était jamais trompée depuis qu'il la connaissait… Peut-être que le réformé refoulait son homosexualité à cause de sa foi ? Ça ne serait pas étonnant, étant donné qu'à l'époque d'où il venait, les sodomites étaient condamnés à mort. Ou peut-être qu'il était bi ? Ça expliquerait en tous cas pourquoi il bavait autant devant les nanas. A ce point-là de connerie, ça ne pouvait pas être de la comédie, quand même ? A moins que… Sanji avait dit qu'il était vierge parce que sa religion condamnait les relations sexuelles en dehors des liens sacrés du mariage, mais peut-être que la réalité était toute autre ? Peut-être que tout simplement, aucune femme n'avait jamais réussi à le faire bander ?

Entretemps, Sanji avait arrêté de déclarer son amour éternel à la présentatrice qui ne l'entendait de toute façon pas, et s'était mis à faire les exercices. Zoro sentit sa bouche s'assécher en le voyant à quatre pattes, la jambe tendue derrière lui, et ses petites fesses rondes et musclées pointées vers le haut. Bon sang ! Est-ce qu'il faisait exprès d'être aussi sexy ? Il restait toujours très mince, mais il avait pris du muscle, et ça commençait à se voir. Comment ne pas baver devant ces jambes pâles et fines, à la longueur interminable ? Une musculature nerveuse se dessinait peu à peu sous la peau blanche, et l'épéiste trouvait ces jambes de statue grecque d'autant plus attirantes qu'il savait que c'était là que résidait toute la puissance du cuistot. Arg ! Est-ce qu'inconsciemment, il lui avait pris un short plutôt qu'un pantalon de jogging, parce qu'il voulait continuer à zieuter ces jolies gambettes ? Enfin, de toute façon, il fallait bien avouer que Sanji pouvait rendre n'importe quelle tenue sexy…

Oh, Zoro n'avait pas changé d'avis, non. Il ne voulait plus s'engager dans aucune relation, et pensait toujours que les sentiments ne serviraient qu'à le faire souffrir à nouveau, et à le distraire de son but. Mais s'il pouvait, une fois, rien qu'une fois, poser les mains sur le blondinet et lui montrer toute l'étendue de son désir…

Bon, ça suffisait ! Le bretteur se leva abruptement du canapé, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il allait regarder sur internet ce qu'il pouvait bien acheter comme machine de musculation pour les jambes. Ça lui changerait sûrement les idées !

~~oOo~~

Zoro venait de faire l'acquisition d'un vélo d'appartement flambant neuf lorsque Sanji vint toquer à sa porte. Il était déjà douché et rhabillé, et il voulait que le sabreur lui explique comment fonctionnait la machine à laver, car il voulait faire une lessive.

\- Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais également du linge à laver ? ajouta le cuisinier avec naturel.

\- Euh, oui mais…

Il avait dit ça pour se moquer de Sanji, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond le prenne vraiment au mot. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment devenir la « bonne à tout faire » de Zoro, et faire la cuisine, le ménage, la lessive etc. ? Pourquoi ? Le kendoka lui avait ri au nez lorsqu'il l'avait proposé !

\- Hey, Sourcils-en-vrille. J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas. Je t'ai dit que nous deux, on ne serait jamais amis. Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir faire tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il tout en fourrant ses vêtements sales dans la machine.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu m'as reproché de vivre de la charité des autres, répondit sobrement Sanji, sans le regarder. Je suis fort conscient du fait que rien ne vous obligeait à être aussi généreux envers moi, que vous connaissez à peine. Vous êtes même prêts à me défendre face aux gens importants qui me recherchent, alors que vous auriez peut-être reçu une récompense si vous m'aviez livré ! Je ne suis pas un ingrat. En attendant d'avoir mon propre logement, j'ai donc décidé de travailler pour mériter tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

Zoro se rappela soudain des paroles de Luffy : « Essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est une charge pour personne, et que c'est normal de s'entraider entre nakamas, OK ? » Il hésita un instant à répéter ces paroles au cuistot, mais se ravisa.

\- Mpf. Si ça t'amuse, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il lui expliqua comment sélectionner le bon programme, et lança la machine. Sanji regarda le tambour se mettre à tourner avec émerveillement, et l'épéiste s'en voulut de trouver qu'il était adorable, une fois encore. Guettant le blondinet du coin de l'œil, il se remémora ce qu'il lui avait dit ce matin, sur sa "philosophie" à l'égard des femmes. Quelqu'un qui mettait à ce point la gente féminine sur un piédestal pouvait-il vraiment être gay ? En plus, il avait bien parlé d'une fille qu'il voulait épouser, non ? Mais en même temps, est-ce qu'il aurait seulement osé la toucher, après avoir été témoin de son viol ?

\- Hey, cible ambulante, le relança-t-il, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Je me demandais un truc. Si tu n'as pas épousé cette fille, finalement, est-ce que c'est parce qu'un autre l'avait déjà "souillée" ?

Sanji se tourna d'un coup vers lui, l'air choqué.

\- Espèce de salaud ! finit-il par cracher. Les femmes sont peut-être des pécheresses et de viles tentatrices par nature, mais dans ce cas précis, Camie n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel sort ! Qui serait assez cruel pour ajouter l'abandon à l'outrage déjà subi ?

\- OK, ça me rassure un peu… souffla Zoro. Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas mariés, alors ?

Sanji referma la bouche et hésita un instant avant de répondre.

\- Elle est morte. Tuée par le même homme qui l'avait violentée. J'espère que cela te paraît une raison suffisante, tête de laitue ?

\- Oh, merde... Je suis désolé... s'excusa Zoro en ouvrant de grands yeux. Et tu m'as dit que cet homme était ton ami ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Pourquoi ces questions, soudain ? Il me semblait que tu n'avais aucun désir de me connaître, se hérissa Sanji.

\- J'essaye juste de comprendre ta fameuse "philosophie", grommela Zoro en haussant les épaules. Tu parles des gonzesses comme si elles étaient des espèces de déesses, et l'instant d'après tu les traites de "viles tentatrices", et tu dis qu'elles sont "perdues de réputation" si elles n'arrivent pas vierges au mariage. Au final, on ne sait pas si c'est par peur de les salir elles, ou de te salir toi, que tu n'as encore jamais trempé ton biscuit !

Sanji fronça les sourcils et sa bouche se réduisit à un trait fin. Oups. Visiblement, c'était un sujet à éviter…

\- A mon époque, ce n'était pas une tare d'être vierge à mon âge, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. C'était même assez commun. Et si tu souhaites me poser des questions aussi personnelles, il va aussi falloir que tu répondes aux miennes, tête de chou !

\- Huh ? Comme quoi ?

\- Si tu refuses de donner une chance à cette pauvre Perona, ou de te remettre en couple avec qui que ce soit d'autre, est-ce parce que tu te sens coupable du suicide de ta première épouse ?

Ce fut au tour de Zoro de sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne plus me parler de Tashigi ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Et je ne l'aurais pas fait, si je n'avais pas entendu la fin de ta conversation avec ce policier, répliqua Sanji avec calme. Je suis suffisamment familier avec le sentiment de culpabilité pour savoir le reconnaître quand je le vois, crois-moi…

Zoro serra et desserra les poings plusieurs fois, se demandant s'il devait lui démolir la mâchoire ou saisir la perche qui venait d'être tendue. Finalement, il opta pour tourner le dos au blond et pour aller se chercher une bouteille de saké dans la cuisine. S'il devait avoir cette conversation, il lui fallait de l'alcool. Comme il le pensait, Sanji lui emboîta le pas, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les deux attablés face à face.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je déteste autant ta manière de traiter les femmes ? grogna-t-il après avoir vidé une première coupe cul-sec. Parce que j'ai agi exactement pareil, quand Tashigi est tombée enceinte. J'ai demandé à son supérieur, le commissaire Smoker, de ne plus l'envoyer sur le terrain, et il a accepté. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre bébé, tu comprends ? Et Tashigi n'a rien dit, alors j'ai cru qu'elle était d'accord.

\- J'en déduis qu'elle ne l'était pas ? demanda Sanji avec douceur, tout en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Bravo, Sherlock, ironisa le champion de kendo en affonnant sa deuxième coupe. A un moment, Tashigi s'est retrouvée seule au commissariat à cause des festivités du 15 août, et elle a reçu un appel. C'était une petite vieille qui s'inquiétait d'entendre des cris et des bruits de lutte chez ses voisins. Et visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient, et que la femme du couple en ressortait salement amochée. Alors, au lieu d'appeler des renforts, Tashigi a décidé d'y aller seule… Elle craignait pour la vie de cette pauvre femme, et elle en avait marre de devoir rester assise à son bureau, à faire de la paperasse.

\- Ton épouse était bien courageuse, apprécia le cuistot avec un hochement de tête.

\- Oh ça oui, elle l'était, se rengorgea Zoro avec fierté. Grâce à elle, la femme battue s'en est sortie et son mari a été mis sous les verrous. Il a fini par se rendre de lui-même après quelques jours de cavale. Il était torturé par la culpabilité parce que, au moment où elle a voulu le menotter et l'emmener au poste, il l'a repoussée et elle est tombée dans les escaliers de l'immeuble. Le temps que l'ambulance arrive, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour sauver notre enfant. Quand Smoker m'a appelé, j'étais tellement furieux ! Mais je sais que Tashigi n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi imprudent, si elle n'avait pas eu peur qu'on lui ordonne d'attendre gentiment au commissariat.

\- Oh… Je comprends pourquoi tu te sens coupable. Mais de mon point de vue, les torts sont partagés. Smoker aurait pu ne pas accéder à ta requête, Tashigi aurait pu exprimer son désaccord directement, et en définitive c'est l'époux violent qui l'a poussée dans l'escalier, raisonna Sanji. Tout cela est évidemment une réelle tragédie, mais tu ne dois pas te blâmer trop durement. Ton souci initial de protéger votre enfant à naître me paraît bien légitime… D'autant que cet accident prouve que tes craintes étaient fondées.

\- Cet accident, comme tu dis, ne se serait jamais produit si on ne lui avait pas interdit d'aller sur le terrain jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse, parce qu'elle ne serait jamais partie sans son coéquipier, protesta Zoro en tapant la bouteille de saké sur la table (il avait entretemps décidé qu'il serait plus simple de boire directement au goulot).

\- Peux-tu l'affirmer avec certitude ? Peut-être que c'était écrit, tout simplement, rétorqua le réformé. Quoi qu'il en soit, les fausses couches sont des choses qui arrivent, et bien que je conçoive que cela soit douloureux, cela ne justifie pas de s'ôter la vie. Tu n'aurais guère pu prévoir qu'elle en arriverait à de telles extrémités, plutôt que de réessayer d'avoir un autre enfant.

\- On n'aurait pas pu réessayer ! On lui avait annoncé qu'elle n'en aurait jamais plus ! la défendit le sabreur en haussant le ton.

\- Oh. Voilà qui est regrettable, commenta Sanji sans conviction, avant de terminer son verre. Mais si ton épouse préférait continuer à exercer son métier, aussi dangereux soit-il, plutôt que de penser à la sécurité du bébé qu'elle portait, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. C'est qu'elle n'avait pas la fibre maternelle !

Zoro se mit debout brusquement, prêt à faire ravaler ces paroles au blondinet, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Décidément ! Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait, encore ?

Heureusement, ce n'était que Robin, qui voulait savoir si elle pouvait venir ce soir, car elle n'avait pas eu le temps la veille de terminer sa leçon. Le kendoka s'empressa d'accepter, évidemment : ce serait l'occasion d'aller prendre l'air, avant que l'envie de trucider Sanji ne devienne trop forte !


	22. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour bonjour, amis lecteurs ! Voilà, encore un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris. C'est toujours tellement encourageant d'avoir des échos positifs ! ^^**

 **RoronoaAgathou: ahahah on pardonnerait tout à Sanji en mini-short moulant je crois ! ;-)**  
 **Elowlie: aaah désolée, le déguisement ne sera pas encore pour ce chapitre-ci :-p mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura d'autres moments drôles (du moins j'espère)**  
 **Pauline et Rineca: oui Zoro revient de loin, j'espère que ça explique un peu mieux son comportement envers Sanji ;-)**  
 **Hasegawa: Patience, visage pâle :-p les explications ont juste été retardées !**  
 **Umichan17: salut Umi ! Ça va très bien, et toi ? Courage pour tes exams, et un grand merci pour tes compliments !**

 **Voilà, gros bisous à tous, et bonne lecture !**

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Zoro ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus calme à l'égard de Sanji. Au contraire, il éclaterait bien sa jolie petite gueule de blondinet contre la table. Plusieurs fois même, autant qu'il faudrait pour se défouler. Comment OSAIT-il insinuer que c'était une bonne chose que Tashigi ait fait une fausse couche, parce qu'elle donnait la priorité à son travail au lieu de l'accorder à leur enfant ? Pourquoi aurait-elle dû choisir, d'abord ? Une femme pouvait tout à fait faire carrière tout en ayant une famille ! Même une femme flic !

Oh bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas été facile tous les jours… Tashigi aurait parfois dû rester au commissariat jusque tard le soir, voire toute la nuit. Et Zoro aurait toujours eu une légère appréhension en la sachant partie pour une intervention délicate. Mais lui, au moins, aurait été là pour leur fille. Après tout, il avait renoncé à sa carrière internationale pour cela, à l'époque : pour se consacrer à Tashigi et à leur future famille, plutôt que de passer la moitié de l'année en déplacement. Chose que le sergent… n'avait pas faite. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait renoncé à une compétition pour être là pour la Saint-Valentin, et qu'il avait tout de même fini tout seul parce que Tashigi avait été appelée par Smoker en urgence. Il avait aussi refusé de participer à un autre tournoi, afin d'éviter d'être à l'étranger le jour de l'anniversaire du sergent, alors qu'à l'inverse Tashigi n'avait jamais demandé à pouvoir rentrer chez elle plus tôt le jour de son anniversaire à lui. Mais Zoro s'était dit que tout cela changerait le jour où ils seraient trois. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ? Est-ce que Sanji avait raison, et que Tashigi aurait continué à faire passer son boulot avant tout le reste ?

Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse perturber par les paroles pernicieuses de ce foutu cuistot ! Et d'ailleurs, il allait lui dire un peu sa façon de penser ! Ce fut les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée qu'il rentra à nouveau dans la cuisine, où il trouva Sanji debout, un air contrit peint sur le visage.

\- Ah, Zoro ! Grâce au ciel, j'ai cru que tu partirais sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer… l'accueillit le réformé avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix. Je suis navré, je me suis exprimé sans réfléchir, et ce que j'ai dit était incroyablement blessant. Evidemment que l'accident qui a rendu ton épouse stérile est une véritable tragédie, et qu'il est la raison de son suicide. Mais je continue à croire que tu n'as à te sentir responsable ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Et je suis sûr qu'elle ne te blâmait pas non plus. Au contraire, elle s'est rendue compte que c'était toi qui avais raison en lui demandant de ne pas aller sur le terrain, et je suis persuadé que, si elle a fait le choix de se tuer, c'est parce qu'elle ne supportait plus le poids de la culpabilité, et qu'elle voulait te laisser une chance de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour fonder une famille.

\- Je sais déjà, tout ça ! tonna Zoro. Elle m'a dit tout ça dans sa lettre ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que _elle_ ne m'en voulait pas, que je n'ai pas le droit de m'en vouloir, moi ! Pendant des mois, je l'ai vue dépérir, et je me suis voilé la face, en me disant que tout allait s'arranger, et que dès qu'elle irait mieux on pourrait postuler pour l'adoption. A aucun moment je n'ai pensé qu'elle en arriverait là ! Sinon, je ne l'aurais jamais laissée seule ! Mais non, je me suis dit que ça finirait par passer, et un soir je suis rentré du dojo et elle était morte. Raah, j'ai été tellement aveugle ! J'aurais dû…

\- Tu aurais dû _quoi,_ Zoro ? le coupa Sanji d'un ton sévère, le bras croisés sur la poitrine. Tu n'es qu'un homme faillible, comme nous tous. Toi aussi, tu venais de perdre un enfant. Toi aussi, tu étais en deuil. Si tu n'as pas voulu imaginer le pire, c'était parce que tu avais besoin de garder la foi pour guérir, et pour ne pas t'enliser dans les mêmes ténèbres que Tashigi. Et personne ne peut te le reprocher, personne !

Zoro en resta sans voix. Il s'était auto-convaincu que s'il avait voulu rester fort et optimiste après la fausse couche, c'était pour sa femme. Il s'était dit qu'il devait devenir son roc, sa planche de salut. Surtout quand il l'avait vue aussi tremblante et décomposée, à l'hôpital, lui demander pardon encore et encore. Et lorsqu'elle s'était tranché les veines, il avait eu l'horrible sentiment d'avoir failli à son devoir. Mais… est-ce qu'en fait, c'était lui qu'il avait voulu protéger, en enfermant sa tristesse et sa colère tout au fond de lui-même, et en opposant au monde un front inébranlable ?

\- Ton problème, c'est que tu ne te reconnais pas le droit de ressentir de la tristesse, parce que tu vois cela comme une faiblesse, continua Sanji. Et maintenant, tu fuis même l'amour, de peur de ressentir à nouveau la même souffrance ! L'Amour, qui est le plus beau don que le Tout-Puissant nous ait fait, et à la racine de tous les bons sentiments ! Et pourtant, Zoro, éprouver de la tristesse, ou de l'amour, cela ne fait pas de nous des êtres faibles, au contraire. Ce sont ces sentiments qui, à l'instar de tous les autres, font de nous des enfants du Seigneur… ou, si tu préfères, des êtres humains.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, lorsque Saga l'avait quitté, il s'était juste accordé une nuit de beuverie avec Ace, qui avait fini en partie de jambes en l'air, et ça lui avait suffi pour tourner la page. A la mort de son père non plus, Zoro n'avait pas versé une larme. Il s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer, alors qu'il y avait tant à faire ! Il fallait organiser les funérailles et la succession, sans parler du dojo qu'il allait devoir reprendre en main… Alors, tout comme après la fausse couche de Tashigi, il avait enfermé sa peine à double tour, et avait jeté la clef. Et quand il avait trouvé son épouse dans cette baignoire remplie de sang… il avait paniqué, bien sûr. Il l'avait sortie de là, avait appelé l'ambulance, et essayé de la réanimer. Et là, quand il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus les yeux, il avait craqué. Il avait poussé un hurlement, et avait pleuré aussi fort qu'après la mort de Kuina, quand il avait neuf ans. Il se souvenait à peine de l'arrivée des urgentistes, ou de tous les allers-retours qui avaient suivi. Tout lui parvenait comme à travers d'un épais brouillard. Mais il se souvenait vaguement que Nami était venue le chercher, qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Luffy, Ace et Sabo, et que Chopper lui avait administré un somnifère. Et le lendemain, tout était revenu à la normale. Il avait voulu aller donner ses cours au dojo, retourner chez lui, et reprendre son petit train-train quotidien. Quand les autres lui demandaient comment il allait, il répondait « Ça va » d'un ton neutre. Et quand il avait reçu une invitation pour une compétition de kendo, un mois après, il n'avait pas hésité à accepter. Plus rien ne le retenait, après tout. C'est là qu'il avait renoué avec son ancienne passion, et qu'il s'était souvenu de la promesse faite à sa sœur. Et c'est là qu'il avait décidé de partir pour le Japon, afin de rattraper tout ce temps perdu à dévier de son objectif.

Sanji avait raison : jamais il ne s'était permis de donner libre cours à sa tristesse. Au lieu de ça, il avait fui ce sentiment comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie honteuse. A la mort de Kuina, il s'était juré de ne jamais finir comme Koshiro, réduit à l'état de coquille vide, de pâle reflet de l'homme qu'il était auparavant. Koshiro, qui avait passé les dix dernières années de sa vie à avaler des antidépresseurs tous les matins. Faible. Pathétique. Il s'en voulait de penser cela de son propre père, mais c'était plus fort que lui, presque viscéral. Il s'était donc forgé une carapace au fil des années, et avait résolu de ne jamais se laisser abattre, par rien ni personne. De rester toujours fort et fier face à l'adversité. La mort de Tashigi l'avait fait vaciller, mais il n'en était ressorti que plus convaincu de l'utilité de se détacher de tout et de tout le monde, afin de ne plus jamais souffrir. Comme si c'était possible ! Dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur le blond, il avait deviné le merveilleux danger que celui-ci représentait. Le cuisinier savait mieux que quiconque comment percer toutes ses défenses, et susciter chez lui toutes sortes d'émotions : énervement, attendrissement, jalousie, désir, admiration... Mieux encore, il avait lu en Zoro comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Tu es sûr que tu étais cuisinier, et pas psy ? grommela-t-il en croisant les bras et en détournant le regard.

\- Psy ? Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? demanda le réformé en penchant la tête de façon comique.

\- Laisse tomber, souffla-t-il en dépassant Sanji pour aller récupérer sa bouteille de saké sur la table.

Bien qu'elle soit encore à moitié pleine, il la vida d'une longue traite, et apprécia avec un certain plaisir masochiste la brûlure qui lui parcourut l'œsophage.

\- Donc, pour toi, ça rend plus fort d'admettre qu'on est triste ou blessé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse, tout en se rasseyant lourdement.

\- Sans nul doute. Fuir un sentiment, n'est-ce pas en avoir peur ? Et un homme qui aspire à devenir le plus fort peut-il se permettre de fuir ses peurs ? rétorqua Sanji avec un sourire en coin.

Zoro sentit malgré lui les coins de sa bouche s'étirer vers le haut devant cette provocation à peine déguisée. Oh bon sang, il était vraiment amoureux de Sanji !

\- Ah ouais ? Et t'es sûr que t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Ça m'a l'air un peu trop profond pour ta petite cervelle de canari, le taquina-t-il, appuyant son coude sur la table et sa joue sur sa main.

\- De canari ? répéta le blondinet sans comprendre.

\- Ah, un canari, c'est une sorte d'oiseau, tout petit… et tout jaune, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire railleur.

\- Pfft ! Mieux vaut une cervelle d'oiseau qu'une tête remplie de mousse, répliqua Sanji en s'asseyant en face de lui et en sortant sa pipe de la poche intérieure de son veston. Tu es jaloux de ma soyeuse chevelure dorée, voilà tout.

\- Ah ! Tu rêves, Sourcils-en-vrille ! Sans ta stupide barbichette, on te prendrait pour une gonzesse !

Zoro s'interrompit en se souvenant de l'origine de cette conversation, tandis que le cuistot haussait un sourcil, clairement peu impressionné. Ah oui. C'est vrai. Il n'avait accepté de parler de Tashigi que parce qu'en échange, Sanji avait promis de lui expliquer sa « philosophie » à l'égard du beau sexe.

\- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, réalisant quelque chose. En parlant de barbichette, ne me dis pas que tu utilises mon rasoir sans ma permission ?!

\- Et c'est au bout d'une semaine que tu t'en rends compte, tête de brocoli ? pouffa le blond en bourrant sa pipe. Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas touché à tes précieuses affaires. Dès le deuxième jour où j'ai été cloué au lit, Chopper a apporté un sac plein de rasoirs jetables et a insisté sur la nécessité de me faire la barbe, disant que c'était un nid à batteries ou quelque chose du genre. Je n'en ai pas compris un traître mot, mais l'attention était de toute façon bienvenue, car mes joues commençaient à me démanger, et que je préfère me sentir net de façon générale.

\- Un nid à batteries ? Tu veux dire _bactéries,_ non ? s'esclaffa le sabreur.

\- Quelle différence ? se vexa Sanji, dont les joues commençaient à s'empourprer.

\- Oh, il y a une grosse différence entre une batterie et une bactérie ! AHahahah, un nid à batteries ! C'est la meilleure du siècle !

\- Cesse donc de te gausser et explique-toi plutôt, palsambleu ! s'énerva le cuisinier.

\- Ohlà. Alors, « se gausser » et « palsambleu », ce sont deux mots à bannir de ton vocabulaire. Ça pue le XVIIème siècle à plein nez, grimaça Zoro en reprenant son sérieux. Et sinon, une batterie, euh… Ça peut être un instrument de musique, j'imagine que Brook a dû t'en parler…

\- Certes. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il s'agit d'un ensemble de tambours et de cymbales. Ce qui fait sens, puisque le mot « batterie » désigne un ensemble d'objets associés et servant à la même chose, comme une batterie de cuisine ou une batterie de canons, répondit Sanji en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour allumer sa pipe.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai qu'on peut dire ça aussi, admit l'épéiste, qui ignorait jusque-là l'origine du mot « batterie ». Mais de nos jours, ça désigne plus souvent un accumulateur d'électricité. Tu as ça dans les voitures, les téléphones, les ordinateurs, les appareils photos… Tu branches l'appareil à une prise, et la batterie stocke l'électricité pour que l'appareil puisse fonctionner pendant X heures sans devoir être rebranché. Pour les voitures, c'est un peu différent, parce que tu produis l'électricité en roulant. Et ne me demande pas comment ça marche, tu n'auras qu'à interroger Franky la prochaine fois que tu le verras !

\- Oh, fit le réformé avec une certaine déception. D'accord. Et une bactérie, alors ?

\- Une bactérie, c'est une bestiole microscopique qui adore la saleté et qui peut transmettre des maladies, expliqua Zoro en imaginant la tête de Law s'il l'entendait.

\- Quelle horreur ! s'écria Sanji en frissonnant. Comme… une sorte d'insecte ?

\- Non, c'est encore plus petit que ça, les bactéries ne sont pas visibles à l'œil nu, corrigea le kendoka avec un sourire amusé. Mais, attends une seconde… Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des insectes ?!

\- Je n'ai pas _peur_ des insectes ! Je les trouve répugnants, voilà tout ! se défendit vivement le blondinet, tandis que Zoro se fendait la poire.

\- BWAHaha ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Le gars a passé trois siècles sous la tourbe et il a peur des insectes ! Avec tous les vers de terre qui ont dû te grimper dessus, on pourrait croire que tu te serais habitué !

La transformation fut impressionnante : Sanji, d'un coup, devint tout blanc, puis tout vert. Il posa sa pipe sur l'appui de fenêtre devant lui, et se leva avec une certaine raideur.

\- Eh ben, tu vas où, maintenant ? continua de se moquer le bretteur.

\- M-me laver.

\- Hein ? Ne sois pas ridicule, tu as pris une douche il y n'a même pas deux heures !

La façon dont Sanji baissa le nez vers ses pieds et déglutit, tandis que ses épaules se crispaient imperceptiblement, révélèrent à Zoro tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

\- C'est pas vrai ! tempêta-t-il. Tu as de nouveau arrêté de te laver ? Il va vraiment falloir que je te surveille quand t'es sous la douche, ou quoi ?

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine ! glapit Sanji nerveusement. J'avoue avoir eu tendance à ne m'asperger que le haut du corps, ces derniers jours… Mais je vais y remédier de ce pas ! Rien que l'idée de ces vers et de ces… _bactéries_ grouillant sur ma peau… Urgh ! Il faut vraiment que j'y aille !

Sur ce, il sortit de la cuisine en trombe, abandonnant Zoro qui ne savait quoi penser du tour que prenaient les choses. « Bah, se dit-il en vidant la pipe de Sanji par la fenêtre, au moins il ne fera plus semblant de se laver, maintenant. »

La sonnette retentit alors qu'il refermait la fenêtre, et Zoro sourit en allant ouvrir la porte à Robin. Excellent ! Il allait avoir un peu de temps en tête-à-tête avec elle, pendant que Sanji serait sous la douche, et il allait pouvoir lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de la sexualité du cuistot. Guettant le bruit de l'ascenseur, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement dès que l'archéologue fut parvenue au bon étage.

\- Bonsoir, Zoro, le salua-t-elle, traversant le couloir en deux enjambées. Quelle agréable surprise ! Je ne pensais pas te voir, j'avais cru comprendre que tu avais hâte d'aller prendre l'air, et de me laisser « baby-sitter l'odieux connard ». Selon tes propres termes.

\- Ah, ouais. Il m'avait énervé en parlant de Tashigi, confessa le champion de kendo en se grattant la nuque, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais c'est bon, on a crevé l'abcès, entretemps.

\- Oh ? Parce que tu parles de Tashigi, toi, maintenant ? releva Robin en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oh c'est bon, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! grogna Zoro en refermant la porte derrière elle. Nami s'est déjà jetée sur moi en couinant qu'elle était « si fière », ou une connerie du genre…

\- Ce n'est pas mon style, rassure-toi, pouffa la brune en enlevant sa veste. Mais je ne peux que te féliciter d'avoir enfin franchi cette étape importante dans le processus de deuil. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je me trompe en supposant que c'est notre ami Sanji qui t'a aidé à sauter le pas ? Où est-il, au fait, celui-là ?

\- Oh, il est sous la douche, répondit le sabreur avec un large sourire. Visiblement, il vient de comprendre qu'il ne suffisait pas de se mouiller pour être propre, et que le savon avait aussi son utilité. Il aura mis le temps, cet imbécile !

\- Sois donc indulgent, Zoro. Sanji n'est parmi nous que depuis dix jours, alors que pendant les vingt-six premières années de sa vie on lui a répété qu'une fine couche de crasse sur la peau était la meilleure manière de se protéger des maladies. Tout bien considéré, il se sera fait assez vite à nos règles d'hygiène !

\- Ouais, vu comme ça… Mais si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de lui parler de la myriade de petites bestioles qui rampent sur sa peau en permanence, ça aurait pu aller encore plus vite ! A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de se passer le corps entier au gant de crin, ahahah !

\- Plutôt radical, comme technique. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas traumatisé à vie… Sans quoi il pourrait bien finir ses jours bourré de TOCs, à se laver les mains jusqu'au sang, commenta Robin d'un ton placide.

\- Sacrée Robin, toujours aussi négative ! Allez viens, je vais te faire un thé en attendant que l'autre cloche soit visible, proposa Zoro avec un sourire crispé.

Une fois que Robin fut attablée dans la cuisine et l'eau mise à bouillir, l'épéiste prit une grande inspiration et décida de poser enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Dis, Robin… Luffy a laissé échapper quelque chose, à midi, et cette sorcière de Nami s'est tout de suite énervée en disant que tu leur avais demandé de ne rien me répéter. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

\- Ah. Luffy n'aura pas mis longtemps à commettre une indiscrétion, on dirait, répondit l'archéologue avec un calme olympien.

\- Ça, tu aurais dû t'en douter ! Confier un secret à Luffy, c'est la meilleure façon de s'assurer que tout le monde soit au courant dans les jours qui suivent ! s'esclaffa Zoro.

\- C'est vrai, j'aurais dû y penser, admit Robin avec un fin sourire, tout en appuyant le menton dans ses mains entrelacées.

Pourquoi ce sourire ? La langue trop pendue de Luffy n'avait pas l'air de la contrarier plus que ça. A croire que… Le claquement de la bouilloire, l'informant que l'eau était chaude, interrompit ses réflexions, et Zoro se retourna pour verser le liquide dans une tasse, et y plonger le dernier sachet de thé qu'il lui restait. Uh. Il devrait en racheter, on dirait.

\- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Sanji est gay ? insista-t-il tout en lui tendant le breuvage.

\- Oh, je me suis juste demandé si la violence de sa réaction hier, lorsque tu es parti retrouver cette jeune fille, n'était pas due à une certaine jalousie, et je lui ai posé la question. Hélas, la conversation qui en a découlé se doit de rester confidentielle, car il m'a explicitement demandé de ne rien te dire, soupira la brune, faussement désolée.

\- Ah, et donc moi je ne peux rien savoir, mais par contre Luffy et Nami bien ! se vexa le kendoka.

\- Sanji m'a juste demandé de ne rien te dire à _toi._ Il n'a pas parlé des autres, précisa Robin en touillant dans sa tasse avec son sachet.

\- Oh. _Oh,_ comprit Zoro. C'est vraiment pas de chance, alors, que Luffy n'ait pas su tenir sa langue…

\- En effet, confirma l'archéologue en soufflant sur son thé pour cacher son sourire.

Zoro prit le temps d'y réfléchir, et alla se chercher une canette de bière dans le frigo. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Robin l'avait fait exprès, certaine que Luffy lui ferait passer le message ? Oh, mais oui ! C'était sûrement ça ! Décidément, Robin était vraiment géniale ! Il rendit son sourire à l'archéologue tout en ouvrant sa canette, et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est l'Ero-Cook en personne qui t'a dit qu'il était gay ?

\- Zoro, Zoro. Tu comprends bien que si un bon chrétien tel que Sanji m'avait fait une telle confidence, ce serait seulement grâce à un trésor de patience de ma part, et une grande force de persuasion, mmh ? Et dans cette hypothèse, il serait dommage que je trahisse sa confiance, après avoir déployé tant d'efforts pour la gagner, tu ne crois pas ?

OK. Donc, il y avait bien eu confidence. C'était… C'était vraiment inespéré ! Sanji, gay ! Voilà qui lui ouvrait de nouveaux horizons ! Bon, évidemment, le blond n'assumait pas sa sexualité, dévot comme il était. Mais il suffirait de le convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien de honteux ou de répréhensible, et alors il pourrait peut-être… Non, il se faisait des illusions. Il avait pris soin d'être le plus désagréable possible envers Sanji, afin de s'attirer sa haine : comment imaginer, après ça, qu'il parviendrait à le séduire ? Ces derniers jours, il avait bien vu que, même si le cuisinier restait civil à son égard, il gardait ses distances. Comme quoi, il avait quand même réussi à se faire détester, en fin de compte… Difficile de renverser la vapeur maintenant.

\- Eh, une seconde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a insisté pour qu'on ne me dise rien à _moi_ , en particulier ? remarqua-t-il brusquement, en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- Allons, allons. Même _Luffy_ a remarqué la façon dont tu regardais Sanji, le taquina Robin. Et notre ami cuisinier n'est pas aveugle, tu sais ?

\- Oui, mais... Il n'a pas mentionné Ace, alors que lui non plus n'a pas arrêté de le dévorer du regard. Tout casé qu'il soit. Non, il m'a juste évoqué moi. Est-ce qu'il a peur de ne pas savoir me résister, si je me mettais à lui faire du gringue ? réalisa le bretteur, tandis que son cœur dansait la samba dans sa poitrine. Ça veut dire que je lui plais ?

\- Une fois encore, Zoro, j'ai juré de garder le secret, répéta Robin avec un sourire amusé.

Ça alors ! Alors, malgré son comportement infect, il n'avait pas dégoûté Sanji ? Il avait encore toutes ses chances ? Bon, évidemment, ça ne serait pas facile de convaincre le réformé d'accepter son homosexualité. Et même si le blondinet finissait par accepter de se mettre en couple avec un autre homme, il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner ! Moria n'allait certainement pas laisser tomber facilement. Et si Doflamingo s'en mêlait en personne, les choses risqueraient très vite de tourner au vinaigre. Mais Luffy et les autres avaient promis de protéger Sanji, et Luffy tenait toujours ses promesses : il ne laisserait personne transformer le cuistot en rat de laboratoire. Et Zoro non plus ! Par contre, la simple existence de Sanji était en soi une anomalie. Comment avait-il pu être réanimé après trois siècles et demi ? Qu'est-ce qui disait à Zoro que le blond n'allait pas s'effondrer mort d'un instant à l'autre ? Est-ce que ça valait la peine de commencer une histoire avec lui, si c'était pour le perdre comme tous les autres ?

Mais Sanji ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter de fuir ? Est-ce que Roronoa Zoro, le champion de Belgique de kendo, était un lâche ? Non, certainement pas ! Alors il allait prendre le taureau par les cornes, au risque de se faire mal. Et s'il tombait, il se relèverait, et continuerait à avancer, voilà tout. Au moins, il était sûr d'une chose : c'est que le cuisinier l'encouragerait à poursuivre son objectif, au lieu de l'en distraire. Si tout marchait bien entre eux, il pourrait même ravaler sa fierté et lui demander quelques conseils pour améliorer son jeu de jambes… Et s'ils s'entraînaient régulièrement ensemble, Zoro était sûr de progresser ! Ah ! Hors de question de laisser Mihawk le ridiculiser comme la dernière fois !

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par l'entrée fracassante de Sanji dans la cuisine, qui se jeta aux pieds de Robin pour lui baiser la main et s'excuser de l'avoir fait attendre. Eurk. Quel idiot. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un crétin pareil ? Secouant la tête, Zoro se leva et quitta la pièce.

\- Bon, je vous laisse à votre leçon, je vais faire des haltères, annonça-t-il sans se retourner, juste avant de franchir la porte.

Impossible de rester dans la même pièce que Sanji, alors qu'il débitait des âneries tout en bavant sur la main de Robin ! S'il traînait trop longtemps dans les parages, il finirait par le cogner, et ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de conquérir son cœur !


	23. Chapitre 23

Ce fut les bras chargés des manuels d'Histoire qu'elle avait prêtés à Sanji, que Robin vint dire au revoir à Zoro. Le blond avait enfin eu le temps de les terminer la veille au soir, et il savait désormais tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les deux guerres mondiales, la guerre froide, la conquête de l'espace, Mai 68 et les prémices de l'Union européenne. Par contre, il avait accablé l'archéologue de questions liées à ses lectures, et la brune n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps d'aborder avec lui l'évolution du théâtre du XVIIème siècle à nos jours. Au lieu de ça, elle avait dû se contenter de terminer son cours sur la littérature francophone.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'aborder la littérature étrangère, regretta Robin avec une petite moue. Je commencerai par là la prochaine fois… Est-ce que je peux revenir demain ? Je ne donne pas cours à l'université, donc je suis libre toute la journée.

\- Ah. Demain matin je pensais emmener Sourcils-en-vrille au dojo, pour lui faire rencontrer Bon Clay, grimaça Zoro, tout en s'épongeant la nuque à l'aide de sa serviette. Mais tu peux venir l'après-midi, si tu veux.

\- Parfait ! accepta la brune. Ah oui, autre chose. C'est moi qui ai dû insister pour savoir si Sanji avait des questions, parce qu'il ne me les aurait pas posées spontanément. Quand je lui ai demandé la raison de cette timidité soudaine, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait surtout pas me « saouler », et que je commence « moi aussi » à le trouver pénible. J'imagine que ça vient de toi ?

\- Hum. Ça se pourrait… répondit le sabreur, un peu gêné.

\- Zoro. Comment s'assurer qu'il ne comprend pas tout de travers, s'il n'ose pas demander des explications quand un point lui paraît obscur ? lui reprocha Robin, secouant la tête avec réprobation. Et comment pourra-t-il jouer son rôle de façon convaincante, s'il confond tout ?

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, soupira l'épéiste. J'arrêterai de râler dès qu'il me pose une question. Mais on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui vis avec !

\- Merci, Zoro, sourit Robin en ignorant sa dernière remarque. A demain !

Le kendoka alla vite enfiler un T-shirt avant d'aller rejoindre Sanji, qui était déjà en train de cuisiner le souper.

\- Alors il y aura un potage de citrouille au lait, du pâté de jambon, des beignets de pomme, du pain et du fromage, annonça le cuisinier sans se retourner.

\- Du potage de citrouille… au lait ? répéta Zoro. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Et les beignets de pomme, c'est plutôt un dessert, non ? De toute façon, je n'en mangerai pas, je n'aime pas le sucré.

\- Le dessert ? Tu veux dire le fruit ? s'étonna Sanji, tout en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Bah là ce sont des beignets, donc on ne peut plus vraiment parler de fruit…

\- Les beignets sont des en-tre-mets, tête de gazon, soupira le blondinet comme s'il avait affaire à un idiot. Ils se servent après le rôti, mais avant le fruit. Cela dit, j'ai fait considération sur vos remarques de ce midi, et je me suis limité à trois services, j'espère que tu l'auras noté.

\- J'ai fait considération ? On dit « j'ai pris en considération », Sourcils-en-vrille, corrigea Zoro. Mais vas-y, amuse-moi un peu : combien il y a de services dans un repas normal, selon toi ?

\- Eh bien on commence par le potage, puis l'entrée, puis le plat principal, puis les entremets, qui peuvent être salés ou sucrés, puis le fruit et les confitures, récita le cuistot en faisant face à Zoro. Et, bien sûr, on offre le choix entre plusieurs mets différents à chaque service. Du moins, c'est ainsi dans la bonne société. Au Baratie, il n'était pas rare que nos clients se contentent du plat du jour. Voire simplement d'un potage, pour les plus humbles.

\- OK. Et donc, explique-moi pourquoi c'est si difficile pour toi de te contenter d'un plat unique ? Avec viande, légume et féculent, comme Nami te l'a décrit ? Mieux encore : étant donné qu'on avait mangé chaud à midi, pourquoi on n'aurait pas pu manger de simples tartines ?

\- Des _quoi_?

\- Des tartines ! Du pain, avec du fromage ou de la charcuterie dessus, expliqua le bretteur, qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Et ne rien manger de chaud à côté ? fit Sanji, horrifié.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu mangeais chaud à chaque repas, à ton époque ? rétorqua Zoro.

\- Eh bien, oui… Lorsque j'étais enfant, nous mangions du gruau ou de la soupe matin et soir. Et au Baratie, nous mangions un bol de potage et une tranche de pain le matin, et nous faisions ensuite notre choix parmi les plats que nous avions préparés afin de grignoter dès que nous avions un moment, se remémora le réformé avec un sourire nostalgique.

Jetant un regard derrière lui, il s'aperçut que ses beignets avaient suffisamment frit, et il les versa dans un bol, avant de les saupoudrer de sucre.

\- Il est dommage que tu n'aies pas d'eau de fleurs d'orange, ou d'eau de rose, soupira-t-il. Peut-être qu'avec de la cannelle… ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon je ne compte pas en prendre, répliqua le champion de kendo en se coupant une tranche de pâté.

\- La pâte est déjà une expérience, car j'ai dû remplacer le fromage par du lait, regretta le blond tout en plaçant ses beignets sur la table. Tu ne m'as ramené que du fromage dur, cervelle en mousse…

\- Si c'était du fromage blanc que tu voulais, tu n'avais qu'à le préciser sur ta liste de courses, se défendit Zoro.

\- Je l'ai indiqué sur celle-ci, et j'y ai ajouté d'autres ingrédients dont j'aurais besoin pour demain, annonça le cuisinier en tendant au sabreur un bout de papier. Mais peut-être serait-il plus simple que je t'accompagne au supermarché ? Cela évitera d'autres malentendus…

\- On verra si ton déguisement est prêt, accepta Zoro tout en scannant la liste du regard. Eh ! Shiitake, wakame, nori, miso ? C'est japonais, tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- J'aimerais recréer une recette japonaise que j'ai vue à la télévision ce matin, expliqua Sanji en rougissant légèrement.

Zoro le dévisagea fixement, et le blondinet se dépêcha de lui tourner le dos, sous prétexte de leur servir à tous les deux un bol de soupe. Alors comme ça, Sanji allait jusqu'à s'essayer à la cuisine japonaise pour faire plaisir à l'épéiste ? Celui-ci esquissa un sourire en coin. On dirait qu'il n'aurait pas à pousser beaucoup pour faire tomber le cuistot dans ses bras, finalement…

\- Eh. Au moins je pourrai te dire tout de suite si c'est dégueulasse, le taquina-t-il.

\- Cause toujours, crétin ! J'arriverai bien à te faire avouer que ma cuisine est la meilleure ! s'énerva Sanji en posant brutalement le bol devant Zoro.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu fais autant de plats différents à chaque fois ? comprit le kendoka. Tu cherches à tester mes goûts ? En tous cas, ce n'est pas en mettant du lait dans la soupe que tu vas me faire admettre quoi que ce soit, tête de canari…

\- Goûte, avant de critiquer, souffla le réformé en s'asseyant enfin.

Il fallait bien admettre que la soupe était bonne. Le lait se goûtait à peine sous les oignons, le poivre et les clous de girofle, et ajoutait au contraire un côté crémeux et onctueux. Quant au pâté en croûte, il était véritablement à se rouler par terre. Mais hors de question de le lui dire !

\- Mouais. C'est pas mal, admit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Pfft. Un jour tu seras bien obligé à reconnaître mon talent !

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, Sanji émiettant son pain dans le potage tandis que Zoro dévorait le contenu de son assiette avec appétit. Une fois que sa faim fut rassasiée, il s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise et regarda Sanji piquer du bout de sa fourchette un beignet et le manger par toutes petites bouchées, analysant sans doute les saveurs qui dansaient sur sa langue. Chacun de ses gestes était empreint d'une telle grâce que le sabreur était incapable de détourner les yeux.

\- Pourrais-tu cesser de me fixer, tête de laitue ? gronda Sanji, tout en piquant avec agressivité dans son troisiième beignet. Qu'y a-t-il ? As-tu décidé que tu en voulais, pour finir ?

\- Ah non, non, c'est pas ça ! Je repensais à notre discussion d'aujourd'hui… mentit Zoro. Tu as dit que tu me parlerais de ta philosophie, si je répondais à tes questions sur Tashigi.

\- Ah. Certes, se souvint le blondinet avec une moue ennuyée. Que dire ? Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père m'a toujours dit que le rôle des hommes était de subvenir aux besoins de leur famille, et de prendre soin de leur femme. C'était un homme doux et affable, mon père. Et il était fou amoureux de ma mère. Il était aux petits soins pour elle, toujours. A vrai dire, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle où elle ne soit pas enceinte, ou en train d'allaiter un nourrisson braillard. Et pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire la cuisine, le ménage, de ravauder nos vêtements, d'aller au marché… Elle était toujours affairée, et toujours épuisée. Jusqu'au jour où elle a fait un malaise et où elle s'est effondrée sous nos yeux. Je devais avoir sept ans. On a appelé la sage-femme, car elle était grosse de plusieurs mois, et cette dernière lui a dit qu'elle devait garder le lit si elle ne voulait pas perdre l'enfant. Cela a duré ainsi quelques semaines, avant qu'elle ne dise aller mieux et qu'elle ne se lève malgré tout. Ses couches se déclenchèrent le soir-même, et elle n'y survécut pas, non plus que l'enfançon.

\- Et aucun de tes autres frères et sœurs n'a survécu ? murmura Zoro, n'en revenant toujours pas.

\- Beaucoup sont morts avant leur première année. J'ai eu une jeune sœur, qui a vécu un peu plus longtemps, et que je devais tout le temps surveiller – mais elle est trépassée à trois ans, après avoir contracté la petite vérole.

\- Eh ben… Et donc, c'est à cause de ta mère et de ta sœur que tu penses que les femmes sont des êtres faibles, qui ont besoin d'être protégés ?

\- Tout le monde pensait cela, à mon époque, y compris les femmes elles-mêmes ! se défendit Sanji. Les seules femmes indépendantes que j'ai connues étaient des prostituées, et leur vie n'était pas rose, crois-moi. Entre les clients violents, les maladies et les avortements provoqués, qui emportaient parfois la vie de la donzelle en même temps que celle de l'enfant… Elles n'avaient pas le choix : elles ne pouvaient mener leur grossesse à terme, car elles se devaient de rester désirables pour le client, sans quoi elles perdraient leur gagne-pain. Et une fois qu'elles devenaient trop vieilles, elles crevaient bien souvent dans des conditions misérables...

\- Tu m'as l'air bien renseigné, dis donc… fit remarquer le bretteur avec sarcasme.

\- Il fut une époque de ma vie où je fréquentais les bordels, avoua le cuistot en détournant le regard. Mais je n'ai jamais cédé à la tentation ! Je restais en bas, à jouer aux dés ou aux cartes, et à deviser avec les filles ou les autres patrons. Je leur faisais la cuisine, aussi, parfois…

\- Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, Sourcils-en-vrille ! se moqua Zoro. Tu allais au bordel et tu ne touchais pas les filles ? Elles ne te faisaient pas bander, ou quoi ?

Il espérait une réponse positive, qui lui confirmerait que Sanji était bel et bien gay, et pas du tout attiré par le beau sexe.

\- B-bien sûr que si ! bégaya Sanji, devenant tout rouge. Mais je me suis promis à moi-même que le jour où je coucherai avec une femme, ce sera parce que je l'aimerai, et qu'elle m'aimera en retour. Je ne veux pas risquer d'engrosser une demoiselle avec laquelle je ne serais pas prêt à passer le restant de mes jours, pour l'aider à élever notre enfant.

\- Oui, enfin, comme je te l'ai dit, de nos jours on a des moyens d'éviter les grossesses intempestives, lui rappela le champion de kendo avec flegme.

\- Et je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'aimer cette idée. N'est-ce pas à Dieu de décider s'il veut bénir ou non nos unions ?

\- Je ne te suis plus, là. Tu es d'accord pour que les jeunes gens puissent décider par eux-mêmes de la personne avec laquelle ils veulent se mettre en couple. Et tu es d'accord avec l'idée de ne pas devoir se fiancer tout de suite, pour pouvoir voir si on est compatibles avant de s'engager sur le long terme. Mais si la fille tombe enceinte dès ses premiers rapports, ça gâche un peu tout, tu ne crois pas ? Soit elle doit avorter, ce qui n'est jamais une partie de plaisir, soit elle choisit d'abandonner ses études, de se chercher un job et d'élever le bébé toute seule, avec l'aide potentielle de ses parents, soit le père décide d'assumer ses responsabilités et de trouver du travail lui aussi, en sacrifiant son avenir pour une nana avec laquelle il ne sortait que depuis quelques mois. S'ils ne se séparent pas au bout d'un an, combien de regrets tu crois qu'ils auront à quarante piges, quand ils se rendront compte qu'ils sont passés à côté de leur vie, tout ça parce qu'ils n'ont pas mis de capote ?

\- De… capote ? Et que sont des « piges » ? demanda le blond, l'air un peu perdu.

\- Une capote, un préservatif quoi ! C'est une sorte de chaussette en latex que tu t'enfiles sur la bite pour éviter que ton sperme n'aille féconder Madame, expliqua Zoro. Et c'est aussi le meilleur moyen d'échapper à ces maladies dont tu parlais plus tôt. Ah, et « quarante piges », ça veut dire quarante ans, c'est de l'argot.

\- De l'argot, répéta Sanji sans comprendre.

\- Du langage familier quoi ! s'emporta le sabreur, agacé. Faut vraiment tout t'expliquer, ma parole !

\- D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de s'énerver, grommela le cuisinier en se tassant sur sa chaise.

Il se remit à manger ses beignets d'un air morose, et Zoro regretta immédiatement son accès d'humeur.

\- Allez, cible ambulante, fais pas cette tête, soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé, je manque un peu de patience. Mais j'espère que je t'ai au moins convaincu de l'utilité des capotes ?

\- N'est-il pas plus simple de s'abstenir de toute relation sexuelle avant d'être sûr d'être « compatible », et de vouloir se marier ? rétorqua Sanji.

\- Et si on décide de ne jamais se marier, ou juste de ne jamais avoir d'enfants, on doit rester vierge toute sa vie, c'est ça ?

Le blondinet se renfrogna à nouveau et continuer à manger en silence, se demandant sans doute pourquoi diable quelqu'un refuserait de se marier ou d'avoir des enfants. Zoro secoua la tête, un rien découragé. Le choc culturel en matière de mœurs sexuelles était décidément trop important, et Sanji mettrait visiblement un certain temps à s'habituer. Il fallait juste être patient. Et puis, le réformé se passait très bien de cul seulement parce qu'il n'y avait jamais goûté, et qu'il ne savait pas encore à quel point le sexe était addictif ! Mais ça, l'épéiste se promettait d'y remédier… bientôt.

\- Hey, Sourcils-en-vrille, le relança-t-il soudainement, comme une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Et ta promise, là, Camille ? Tu l'aimais et tu étais prêt à l'épouser, non ? Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas couché avec elle ?

\- Je comptais l'emmener avec moi à Maastricht, ainsi que son vieux père et son jeune frère. Si elle s'était trouvée grosse, cela aurait rendu notre fuite malaisée, expliqua Sanji d'un ton pincé. De plus, je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais.

\- Hein ? Tu ne l'aimais pas mais tu voulais quand même l'épouser ? s'étonna Zoro.

\- Le mariage et l'amour ne sont pas nécessairement liés ! Camie avait à peu près mon âge, elle était dotée d'un physique avenant et d'un caractère agréable. De plus, nous fréquentions la même paroisse et je la savais pieuse. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas voulu l'épouser ? Tout cela faisait d'elle un excellent parti. Certes, Zeff m'a souvent mis en garde contre l'extrême distraction de la fille d'Octo, et m'a prévenu que j'aurais sans doute à la corriger de temps en temps, mais j'avoue avoir pour ma part toujours trouvé ce défaut plutôt attendrissant.

\- Pardon ? La… corriger ? répéta le kendoka, abasourdi.

\- Bien sûr ! Les femmes sont des pécheresses par nature, et il appartient à l'homme de veiller à ce qu'elles ne dévient pas du droit chemin, asséna Sanji avec conviction. Cela dit, je n'ai jamais partagé la sévérité de Zeff à leur égard. Je trouve pour ma part que notre Seigneur Dieu les a suffisamment punies en les faisant enfanter dans la douleur, et que l'on peut faire preuve d'indulgence envers elles, tout en restant prêt à intervenir au cas où elles dépasseraient les bornes.

\- A intervenir. En les frappant, tu veux dire ? s'assura Zoro en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, incrédule.

\- Oh, non ! J'avoue être assez réticent à l'idée de lever la main sur une femme, grimaça le cuistot. Cela dit, j'ai moi-même reçu de nombreuses corrections, étant jeune, et cela ne m'a jamais fait de tort... Mais même ainsi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de faire taire mes scrupules et de rosser mon épouse, si la nécessité s'en était vraiment fait sentir. Dieu soit loué, Camie était la douceur et la gentillesse même, dès lors je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aurait donné motif pour recourir à la violence !

\- OK, stop, arrête tout. Il y a tellement de choses qui ne vont pas dans ton discours ! s'exclama le champion de kendo en se levant pour faire les cent pas. Alors, je suis le premier à dire que si ton gamin fait une connerie, ce n'est pas une petite tape sur les fesses qui va le tuer – mais c'est juste pour le saisir et attirer son attention, pas pour lui faire mal ! Sinon, au lieu de comprendre pourquoi ce qu'il a fait était mal, il arrêtera de le faire juste parce qu'il aura peur de toi, et ce n'est pas le but recherché. Quant à battre sa femme pour lui apprendre la vie… Non ! C'est juste intolérable ! Les femmes vont à l'école et à l'université comme les hommes, elles sont aussi intelligentes que nous et elles se doivent d'être traitées comme des égales dans le couple ! C'est fini, l'époque où on les considérait comme de perpétuelles mineures ! Et je vais te dire autre chose : les considérer comme d'abominables pécheresses, tout ça parce qu'Eve a cueilli la putain de pomme, tu crois pas que c'est un peu abusif ? C'est comme si je te punissais toi pour quelque chose que ton grand-père ou ton arrière-grand-père a fait avant ta naissance. Tu trouverais ça juste ?

\- Euh, non, mais…

\- Eh ben voilà ! Il faut arrêter de gober tout ce qu'on te dit, et commencer à penser un peu par toi-même, mon vieux ! La Bible, c'est bien beau, mais ça a été écrit il y a 2000 ans, et entretemps le monde a évolué ! Alors tu peux continuer à la considérer comme une source d'inspiration si tu veux, mais ça ne sert à rien de vouloir appliquer tout ce qu'elle dit à la lettre ! Il faut vivre avec son temps, bordel de merde !

Sanji parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il referma la bouche, l'air songeur. Ah ? Est-ce que Zoro avait réussi à le faire réfléchir par lui-même, et remettre en question ses sacro-saintes Ecritures ? Ironiquement, il avait très envie de crier au miracle.

\- … Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, tête de chou, mais tu as peut-être raison, soupira le réformé après un long silence, tout en empilant la vaisselle sale dans l'évier.

\- Content de te l'entendre dire, grogna le sabreur en venant se mettre à côté de lui.

Ils firent ainsi la vaisselle dans un silence paisible, car Zoro n'osait pas interrompre les cogitations du blondinet. S'il avait enfin réussi à éveiller son esprit critique, il ne fallait surtout pas tout gâcher maintenant ! Une fois la vaisselle propre et rangée, Sanji se remit à la fenêtre et se bourra une pipe, les lèvres toujours scellées, et l'épéiste décida de lui lâcher un peu la grappe, et alla s'affaler devant la télé. Il se renfrogna un peu en se souvenant qu'en l'absence de table basse, il ne pouvait plus tendre ses jambes devant lui, et se promit qu'il irait s'en racheter une pendant que Sanji s'entraînerait avec Bon Clay. Il devait aussi remplacer les autres meubles qui avaient été endommagés dans sa bagarre de ce matin avec le cuistot. Robin avait eu la délicatesse de ne rien dire, se contentant de hausser un sourcil à la vue du salon, mais Nami ne s'était pas privée de faire des remarques dès son arrivée. Maudite sorcière !

Zoro zappait distraitement entre les chaînes, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à regarder, quand soudain Sanji se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé.

\- Hey, cervelle de canari, réfléchis pas trop, sinon ton cerveau va surchauffer, le taquina-t-il en voyant ses traits tirés.

\- Je… J'ai encore quelque mal à me figurer que les femmes soient les égales des hommes, qu'elles puissent aller à l'université, faire carrière et ne jamais se marier si bon leur semble. Mais… je conçois l'erreur de mes vues, et j'essayerai dorénavant de les corriger, finit par dire le blond après un long soupir.

A ces mots, le kendoka sentit sa bouche s'étirer en un large sourire, et il donna une grande claque dans le dos de Sanji.

\- Eh ben voilà ! On y sera arrivés !

\- Oh, ça va, hein… ronchonna le cuisinier en s'éloignant de lui. Ça ne veut pas dire pour que je suis d'accord avec toi sur tout, attention ! Ta relation avec Perona, par exemple, continue de me déranger grandement !

\- Ah oui, Perona, fit Zoro en grimaçant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte plus coucher avec elle dans l'immédiat.

« Reste à trouver comment lui annoncer… »

\- Ah non ? Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Sanji. Je pensais qu'après notre conversation, tu aurais résolu de ne plus fuir de tes sentiments, et de lui accorder une chance !

\- Je ne compte plus fuir, mais je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments envers elle, je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira le bretteur avec une certaine irritation. Pour elle comme pour moi, c'était juste pour s'amuser.

\- Oh ! La pauvre fille ! Tu vas lui briser le cœur ! se lamenta bruyamment le Love-Cook.

Zoro secoua la tête et décida tout bonnement d'ignorer sa litanie larmoyante, se concentrant à nouveau sur la télévision. Quelle plaie, quand même… Pourquoi était-il tellement persuadé que Perona était amoureuse de lui, et qu'elle espérait plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air de temps en temps ? Ah. C'était sans doute parce qu'il était toujours vierge, et qu'il ne savait pas à quel point le célibat pouvait peser, par moments. Mais une fois que Zoro se serait occupé de lui, il allait vite comprendre l'attrait que pouvait avoir une partie de sexe sans attaches, et sans devoir jouer au chat et à la souris pendant des semaines avant d'enfin pouvoir goûter au fruit défendu. Erf. Et dire que le champion de kendo allait de nouveau devoir se soumettre à ce long rituel fastidieux du premier rendez-vous, du premier baiser, du premier « je t'aime », et de tout le bataclan. Et volontairement, en plus ! Pas possible, il devait être maso, quelque part…

\- Oh, qu'est-ce donc que cela ? De la soule ? demanda soudain Sanji, le ramenant au présent.

\- De la quoi ? Ça, c'est du football. Ça se joue avec deux équipes de onze joueurs qui doivent aller mettre le ballon dans le but des autres. Celui qui a marqué le plus de buts à la fin du match a gagné. Simple, non ? C'est un sport si populaire qu'il est n°1 dans la plupart des pays, et que les meilleurs joueurs sont des stars internationales. D'ailleurs, ce serait bien que tu connaisses deux ou trois noms, parce que ça fait partie de la culture générale, de nos jours.

\- Encore des noms à retenir ? s'écria le blond, catastrophé. N'avez-vous donc aucune pitié pour ma pauvre tête ?

Zoro dut se retenir de rire, mais malheureusement, si Sanji voulait pouvoir passer de façon convaincante pour un homme du XXIème siècle, on allait devoir lui parler un minimum des sports qui se pratiquaient à l'époque actuelle, et des célébrités dans le domaine. Cela avait été un oubli de leur part de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, mais heureusement le bretteur était bien placé pour y remédier ! Il coupa donc la télé et commença à lui citer les différents sports de balle qui existaient, en s'attardant un peu plus sur le football et le tennis, puis les autres sports régulièrement retransmis sur le petit écran, comme le cyclisme ou la formule 1. Il en était à lui faire la liste des disciplines des JO lorsque son téléphone sonna.

\- Décidément, c'est la journée des emmerdeurs… grommela-t-il tout en extirpant son GSM de sa poche.

L'appel venait de Foxy, qui était le président de l'ABKF (All Belgium Kendo Federation) et l'organisateur du BKC (Belgian Kendo Championships). Zoro ne tarda donc pas à décrocher, se disant que cela pouvait être important.

\- Allô ? Foxy ?

\- Fehfehfehfehfeh ! J'appelais pour te féliciter, Zoro !

\- Me féliciter ? Pourquoi ? demanda le kendoka, les sourcils froncés.

\- Eh bien, un certain Moria a appelé aujourd'hui, et tu ne devineras jamais pour qui il bosse ? Doflamingo en personne ! Visiblement, M. le milliardaire a jugé que tu étais prometteur, et il a décidé de te sponsoriser. Je lui ai donné ton numéro, il devrait t'appeler très bientôt ! Sacrée bonne nouvelle, hein ?


	24. Chapitre 24

**Salut, amis lecteurs ! Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté cette histoire !**

 **RoronoaAgathou: je me porte bien, et toi ? Tu survis à la reprise ? ^^ Eh oui, je n'ai pas dû réfléchir beaucoup pour trouver un personnage assez con pour donner le numéro de Zoro : Foxy s'est imposé de lui-même ! :-p**  
 **Elowlie: eh oui, Sanji et Zoro commencent à s'entendre mieux... Il était temps ! Allez, vous avez eu le revirement de Zoro, maintenant il ne reste plus que Sanji à convaincre ! ;-)**  
 **Les Otakus Jumelles: hey hey, contente que ça continue à te plaire :-D C'est sûr que des péripéties, vous allez en avoir ! Mais chuut, je ne dis rien !**  
 **Pauline et Rineca: merci pour ton soutien continu et tes compliments ! Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! ^^**  
 **little-grumpy: ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je ne trouverai une review barbante, qu'elle soit enthousiaste comme la tienne ou qu'elle soit pleine de critiques constructives ;-)**  
 **Guest: bah Zoro reste Zoro, hein, on ne va pas le changer :-p heureusement que Robin est là pour jouer les entremetteuses !**  
 **hasegawa-chwan: ahahah Sanji a déteint sur toi, que tu dis "morbleu" ? :-D c'est vrai que c'est tellement plus classe que "putain" ou "bordel" ...**

 **Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! Bonne lecture, et gros bisous à tous !**

Dès les premiers mots échangés, le visage de Zoro s'était subitement vidé de toutes ses couleurs, et Sanji lui avait demandé, inquiet, de quoi il en retournait, mais le sabreur s'était levé prestement et était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour continuer sa conversation téléphonique, laissant le blondinet seul avec ses questions.

De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Peut-être que les gens puissants qui recherchaient Sanji avaient enfin retrouvé sa trace ? Mais non, Zoro n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi catastrophé s'il s'agissait de cela – il aurait juste paru ennuyé, voilà tout. Après tout, il n'aimait pas le réformé, comme il l'avait déjà dit à maintes reprises. Il était contre l'idée qu'on l'enferme pour le restant de ses jours et qu'on fasse des expériences sur lui, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait protéger Sanji en particulier – il était juste révolté qu'on puisse vouloir faire subir un tel traitement à un être humain, quel qu'il soit. Et le cuisinier pouvait sans doute s'estimer heureux que Zoro soit aussi à cheval sur ses principes, au-delà de toute considération personnelle, sans quoi l'épéiste l'aurait certainement déjà livré depuis longtemps, juste pour être débarrassé de lui.

De la chambre de Zoro lui parvenait des éclats de voix, parmi lesquels il reconnut les mots « privé », « pas le droit » et « imbécile ». C'était bien le nœud du problème : le bretteur détestait qu'on envahisse sa vie privée. Chose que Sanji n'arrêtait pas de faire par sa seule présence. Mais heureusement, ce ne serait plus pour longtemps : dès qu'il serait autorisé à sortir de l'appartement à sa guise, il trouverait du travail et il mettrait de l'argent de côté pour se dénicher un autre logement. Zoro serait soulagé, mais lui aussi, de ne plus avoir à lutter constamment contre la tentation. Il lui tardait d'y être, en vérité !

Se sentant un peu comme un voyeur, à tendre l'oreille pour capter des bribes de la conversation du kendoka, Sanji ralluma la télé dans l'espoir de voir la fin de la partie de « foutebaule ». Décidément ! Pourquoi tellement de sports avaient des noms étrangers ? Tous ces noms terminant en -baule, par exemple : comment le blond était-il sensé ne pas les confondre ? Tssk. Quoi qu'il en soit, le match était déjà fini, et Sanji se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant apparaître à l'écran deux corps nus entrelacés. Vertudieu ! Depuis quand était-il autorisé de montrer des scènes aussi obscènes au public ? Oh, ce n'était pas le fait de voir deux personnes dans les affres de la passion qui choquait Sanji. Après tout, lorsqu'il était enfant, leur maison ne comportait qu'une seule pièce, et il avait donc été plusieurs fois réveillé par les bruits de ses parents, occupés à accomplir le devoir conjugal à quelques mètres de lui. Mais ils avaient toujours la décence de se cacher sous les draps, et de garder leur chemise. Quel besoin y avait-il de se mettre nu, quand il suffisait de retrousser son vêtement ? A nouveau, l'impudeur des gens du futur le laissait pantois. Cela dit, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi la nudité leur paraissait naturelle, s'ils voyaient des corps en tenue d'Adam à chaque fois qu'ils allumaient la télé…

Eteignant l'appareil, Sanji décida de se retirer lui aussi dans sa chambre, et de lire un peu avant de s'endormir. En passant dans le couloir, il entendit la rumeur sourde de la voix de Zoro à travers la porte de sa chambre – apparemment, le champion de kendo était toujours au téléphone. Mais il parlait à présent d'un ton égal, et trop bas pour que Sanji puisse discerner des paroles (à moins de coller son oreille à la cloison, ce qu'il se refusait à faire). Était-ce toujours la même personne, ou quelqu'un d'autre ? En tous cas, le sabreur paraissait plus calme.

Sanji essaya d'entamer un des livres d'histoire de l'art qu'Usopp lui avait laissés, mais le sujet lui paraissait hautement rébarbatif, et n'arrivait pas à le distraire de ses pensées. Eteignant la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, il s'étendit, mais passa de longues heures à se retourner dans tous les sens sans trouver le sommeil. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête : est-ce que, une fois qu'il aurait déménagé, Zoro et lui resteraient en contact, ou bien l'épéiste allait-il vouloir couper les ponts ? Et si Zoro décidait qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, est-ce que le reste du groupe allait encore vouloir lui adresser la parole, ou bien se retrouverait-il tout seul dans ce monde inconnu ? C'était une perspective pour le moins terrifiante, et Sanji voulait à tout prix l'éviter. Même si, pour se concilier les bonnes grâces du kendoka, il devait devenir sa « bonniche ». Pour lui, d'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien d'humiliant dans le fait de faire la cuisine, le ménage ou la lessive : c'était juste une manière de prouver à Zoro sa gratitude, et de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un parasite. Malheureusement, le bretteur avait transformé son offre de paix en raison supplémentaire de le mépriser, et Sanji commençait à ne plus savoir que faire pour s'attirer sa sympathie.

A part lui offrir son corps, bien sûr. Il avait bien vu la façon dont Zoro le regardait, et il savait qu'il le désirait. Mais c'était hors de question ! Tout d'abord, il comptait rester fidèle à son principe de ne coucher qu'avec quelqu'un qu'il aimerait, et dont il serait aimé en retour, et ensuite, il ne voulait pas se transformer en deuxième Perona, à écarter les cuisses pour le champion de kendo seulement pour se faire jeter lorsque ce dernier se serait lassé. Il en serait d'autant plus blessé que, comme Perona sans doute, Sanji ne ressentait pas qu'une simple attirance physique pour Zoro… Il admirait sa force, éprouvait de l'empathie pour ce qu'il avait subi par le passé, et trouvait de l'amusement dans leurs petites chamailleries, qu'elles soient physiques ou verbales. Il enviait aussi la camaraderie qui l'unissait à ses amis, et trouvait attendrissante sa manie de se perdre dans son propre appartement, ou de vouloir cacher à tout prix ses faiblesses. Bref, il s'était attaché au sabreur, et rêvait de pouvoir devenir son ami – à défaut d'être plus.

Ne risquait-il pas de se retrouver comme avec Kohza, désespérément amoureux et meurtri dès que Zoro lui parlerait de sa nouvelle conquête ? Peut-être. Mais en quoi serait-il différent de l'épéiste si, comme lui, il préférait fuir ses sentiments et s'éloigner ? Non, il préférait penser qu'avec du temps et de la volonté, il parviendrait à tuer dans l'œuf cet amour naissant, et à ne garder pour Zoro que de l'affection. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit à Robin, il ne le connaissait que depuis dix jours, alors qu'il avait fréquenté Kohza pendant plus de dix ans – cela serait, dès lors, nettement plus facile de l'oublier. Et puis, il prierait Dieu de l'aider dans cette entreprise. Si c'était une épreuve que le Tout-Puissant lui envoyait, une deuxième chance pour se racheter des péchés de sa vie passée, sûrement il l'assisterait !

Ce qui l'aurait aidé, bien sûr, ç'aurait été de voir Zoro se mettre en couple avec Perona. Il se serait félicité d'avoir été l'artisan de leur bonheur à tous les deux, et aurait cessé d'espérer des choses impossibles, comme de pouvoir se trouver à la place de la demoiselle. Zoro aurait été pris, et Zoro aurait arrêté de promener son regard appréciateur sur le corps du cuistot dès qu'il pensait que celui-ci ne le voyait pas. Et Sanji n'aurait plus senti sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur battre la chamade dès que ce regard se posait sur lui. Il savait que le kendoka n'en voulait qu'à son corps, et pourtant, à chaque fois il se prenait à espérer que Zoro ressente plus que du désir charnel à son égard ! Ce qui était parfaitement intolérable ! Le réformé avait beau être prêt à remettre en question certains aspects des Ecritures qui n'étaient plus d'actualité, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait devenir athée du jour au lendemain. Et même s'il pouvait reconnaître la justesse des arguments de Robin (la surpopulation, le fait que la bisexualité soit commune dans le règne animal…), cela voulait juste dire qu'il pouvait tolérer les préférences sexuelles de Nami ou d'Ace – pas qu'il devait les adopter pour lui-même ! Il restait un bon chrétien avant tout, et l'homosexualité restait un péché à ses yeux !

Bref. Cela l'aurait vraiment aidé, si Zoro n'avait plus été célibataire. Mais, contre toute attente, le bretteur lui avait annoncé sa décision de mettre un terme à sa liaison avec Perona, au lieu de saisir l'opportunité de devenir un vrai couple. Sanji devait bien avouer son incompréhension face à cette annonce. Est-ce que Zoro avait dit vrai depuis le début, et qu'il ne ressentait vraiment rien d'autre pour elle que de l'attraction physique ? Mais alors, de qui parlait Nami lorsqu'elle avait dit : « Je savais bien que si tu rencontrais quelqu'un qui te plaisait, tu serais capable de faire ton deuil ! » ? Pas de lui, tout de même ? Impossible : le champion de kendo le détestait !

Et pourtant. Robin lui avait dit qu'il ne le haïssait pas, mais qu'il se comportait ainsi par peur de trop s'attacher. Et dès que Zoro avait résolu de ne plus fuir de l'amour par peur d'être blessé, il s'était mis à poser des questions à Sanji sur son passé et sa philosophie, alors que jusque-là il n'avait pas cherché à le connaître. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Si cela signifiait bien ce que le blondinet redoutait, c'était une véritable catastrophe ! Tout d'abord, parce qu'il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à étouffer ses propres sentiments si ceux-ci s'avéraient mutuels. Et d'autre part, parce qu'il se sentirait infiniment coupable de rejeter le sabreur alors que ce dernier venait à peine de surmonter sa peur de souffrir à nouveau ! Quelle cruauté, de l'encourager à rouvrir son cœur aux sentiments, pour aussitôt piétiner ceux-ci ! Cependant, Sanji ne pouvait pas y répondre, même s'il le désirait de toute son âme. Car comment oserait-il encore se dire chrétien s'il cédait à ses plus basses pulsions ? Pour cela, il espérait de tout cœur ne pas être la personne qui plaisait à Zoro. Tout en le souhaitant tout de même un tout petit peu.

Lorsque la sonnette le tira du sommeil, à 7h du matin, il eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures – et c'était sans doute vrai. Il se leva donc en bâillant et se rendit dans le salon, prêt à voir entrer Chopper pour sa visite habituelle… Mais ce n'était pas lui. A la place du petit docteur, c'était Perona qui se tenait là, un carton volumineux entre les mains et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et voilà, je l'ai finie ! J'ai dû travailler jusqu'aux petites heures du matin pour y arriver, j'espère que tu me payeras le prix fort, horohorohoro ! disait-elle à Zoro en lui tendant le carton.

Sanji se sentit soudain très gêné de se présenter devant une demoiselle dans une tenue aussi peu digne. En effet, au lieu de lui acheter la chemise de nuit demandée, l'épéiste avait trouvé très drôle de lui rapporter un pyjama rouge vif, qui laissait ses bras et ses jambes à découvert, et dont le short était orné de petits canards portant une toque de chef, qu'on retrouvait en plus grand sur le devant du T-shirt. Le cuisinier décida donc de battre en retraite discrètement, avant de se faire remarquer, mais une exclamation de la part de Perona vint réduire tous ses espoirs à néant.

\- Ooooh, quel mignon pyjama ! Moi aussi, j'adore Donald Duck ! Tu dois être l'ami comédien dont Zoro m'a parlé ?

Sanji se retourna lentement, sentant la honte le consumer.

\- Donald… Deuque ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Donald Duck, le canard qui est sur ton pyjama ! insista la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? Tout le monde connaît Donald Duck !

\- Ahahah, laisse tomber, Sanji n'est vraiment pas du matin ! intervint Zoro avec un rire forcé. Ça ira mieux après un café, hein, Sanji ?

Le regard appuyé qui suivit promit au blond qu'il aurait droit à de longues explications concernant Donald Duck et tout son arbre généalogique, sans que Sanji ne puisse comprendre en quoi un canard portant une toque était essentiel à sa culture. Mais soit. Il le saurait bien assez tôt. Il suivit donc le kendoka et sa compagne (oh pardon, future ex-compagne) dans la cuisine, où Zoro se mit à préparer du café pour tout le monde.

\- Alors c'est toi qui vas porter la robe, hein ? demanda soudain Perone en examinant le cuistot d'un œil critique.

\- La… robe ? répéta-t-il, au risque de passer pour un simple d'esprit.

\- J'ai expliqué à Perona qu'on voulait faire une blague à Brook, et voir si ce vieux pervers te prenait vraiment pour une femme, et demandait à voir ta culotte, fit le bretteur en lui adressant un clin-d'œil. Ce sera tellement drôle quand il se retrouvera nez-à-nez avec ton paquet, ahahah !

\- Mon paquet, fit Sanji en écho, tout en priant intérieurement pour avoir mal compris.

\- Et voilà la merveille ! claironna la jeune femme en ôtant le couvercle de la boîte.

Boîte qui contenait une robe rose pâle, avec des manches bouffantes et une encolure carrée en dentelle blanche. La taille était marquée par un gros nœud rose, et la jupe s'ouvrait sur le devant pour révéler un jupon immaculé, qui s'achevait sur le bas par des volants roses. L'extrémité des manches et le corsage étaient de plus décorés de rubans blancs. Seigneur ! Et il était censé porter ça ?!

\- Cela dit, sans vouloir critiquer, si tu veux passer pour une vraie femme, tu as intérêt à te raser les jambes. Et le bouc, aussi, fit remarquer Perona d'un ton hautain.

\- Oh, mais Sanji comptait le faire ! Hein, Sanji ? répondit Zoro avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je… Je ne…

\- Parfait ! le coupa l'insolente donzelle. J'ai aussi amené un soutien-gorge, pour que tu puisses le rembourrer et te faire une fausse poitrine.

\- Miséricorde ! gémit le réformé en s'emparant du sous-vêtement avec horreur. Je ne saurais jamais comment mettre cela !

\- Ah les hommes ! Toujours là quand il s'agit de les enlever, mais y a plus personne quand il faut les mettre, hein ? ironisa Perona. Allez, je veux bien t'aider si tu ne t'en sors pas.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être l'aider aussi avec le maquillage ? suggéra Zoro, qui paraissait de plus en plus amusé. Et la perruque ?

\- Pas de problème, j'ai toujours adoré jouer à la poupée, horohorohoro ! s'esclaffa la jeune femme, tandis que Sanji sentait un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Allez viens, mon mignon, je vais m'occuper de toi !

Et tandis qu'elle l'entraînait dans la salle de bain en riant comme une démente, le blondinet dut faire un violent effort sur lui-même pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou en hurlant et se barricader dans sa chambre. Cela ferait bien trop plaisir au bretteur !

~~oOo~~

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, rasé, maquillé, coiffé, habillé de la fameuse robe et chaussée d'escarpins vernis de la même couleur rose écœurante, Sanji avait acquis un tout nouveau respect pour les femmes du futur. Comment arrivaient-elles à respirer avec ce soutien-gorge qui les compressait à longueur de temps ? Et surtout, comment arrivaient-elles à marcher sur des talons toute la sainte journée ? Lui trébuchait à chaque pas, et il se sentait complètement ridicule, et très vulnérable. Tout le monde verrait son derrière au moindre coup de vent, qui achèverait ainsi d'emporter les lambeaux de sa virilité en déroute. Pourquoi, ô pourquoi avait-il fait confiance à Zoro lorsque celui-ci avait parlé d'un déguisement ? Il avait bien vu ce que le champion de kendo lui avait rapporté comme tenue de sport, et comme pyjama. Comment imaginer un seul instant qu'il ne chercherait pas à l'humilier une fois encore ? Sanji fit donc son entrée dans la cuisine la tête basse, préparé à entendre son rire sardonique.

Mais il ne fut accueilli que par le silence. Le cuisinier leva la tête, surpris, et vit que Zoro le regardait la bouche bée, et le rose aux joues. Huh ?

\- Il est mignon comme un cœur, pas vrai ? Horohorohoro ! fit Perona en entrant après lui. Je suis plutôt fière du résultat !

\- Ah, hum… Brook va se laisser avoir, c'est sûr, fit le sabreur en détournant le regard.

Sanji était de plus en plus perplexe. Zoro ne se moquait pas de lui ? Zoro le trouvait… _mignon_ ?

\- Bon, allez, trêve de bavardage ! Paye-moi, qu'on en finisse et que je puisse aller au boulot ! exigea la lolita de sa voix insupportable.

Oh, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi l'épéiste ne ressentait pour elle rien de plus qu'une simple attraction physique. Cette fille était _le démon en personne_! Elle l'avait manipulé comme un vulgaire pantin, exigeant de lui qu'il se mette torse nu et s'énervant en le voyant hésiter, serrant le soutien-gorge à l'en étouffer et se moquant de ses protestations, parlant sans cesse sans lui laisser le temps de donner son avis… Lorsqu'elle l'avait coupé en le rasant, elle avait encore eu le toupet de prétendre que c'était sa faute car il avait bougé !

\- Ça vient, ça vient… grommela Zoro en fouillant dans son portefeuille. Voilà ton argent. Bon, j'imagine qu'on ne se reverra plus, maintenant ?

Ah. L'instant de vérité était donc venu ? C'était surprenant que le kendoka ait voulu faire ça devant Sanji, au lieu d'entraîner Perona un peu à l'écart, mais soit. A présent, le blond était curieux de voir si elle allait fondre en larmes, ou se mettre à l'insulter…

\- A vrai dire, si ! répliqua la jeune femme sans changer d'expression. Je voulais justement te demander si je pouvais venir vendre nos calendriers au dojo à partir de demain ! On les a reçus aujourd'hui et d'ailleurs, je t'ai apporté ton exemplaire !

Elle sortit du fond du carton (qui avait contenu la robe et les accessoires de Sanji) un grand calendrier, sur lequel apparaissait, en couverture, Zoro brandissant ses trois sabres, vêtu d'un costume de tigre qui lui couvrait tout le corps, et ne laissait apparaître que son visage renfrogné. Il avait même une capuche munie de petites oreilles en fourrure !

\- BWAhahahahahah ! s'esclaffa Sanji, n'y tenant plus. Ooooooh, c'est adorable ! Je dois absolument montrer ce calendrier à mes chères Nami et Robin, je suis certain qu'elles voudront un exemplaire ! AHahahahahah !

\- Si tu fais ça, je te prends en photo avec ta jolie petite robe et je la leur envoie, vu ? grogna Zoro.

Le rire mourut net dans la gorge du cuistot.

\- Vous êtes mignons, se moqua Perona. Bon, et donc ? Je peux venir le vendre au dojo ou pas ?

\- Ouais, ouais, viens si ça t'amuse ! s'énerva le bretteur. Et fiche le camp, maintenant !

\- Super, merci ! A la prochaine, alors ! répondit la jeune femme sans s'émouvoir.

\- C'est ça, à jamais ! rétorqua Zoro juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

Le rire de Perona leur parvint du salon, puis le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait derrière elle. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa alors de leurs deux bouches simultanément.

\- Hey, tête de chou ! Tu n'as pas honte de parler à une demoiselle sur ce ton ?

\- Une demoiselle, ça ? répliqua le champion de kendo. Moi, j'appelle ça un cauchemar…

\- Heh. C'est toi qui as couché avec. Plusieurs fois, même ! le taquina Sanji. Qu'est-ce que ça révèle sur tes goûts ?

\- Rien du tout. Ça veut juste dire que j'étais très en manque…

Il y eut une pause, et les yeux du blondinet tombèrent à nouveau sur le calendrier, abandonné sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Bon, je ne dirai rien pour le calendrier si tu ne dis rien de ceci aux autres, proposa-t-il, en montrant son accoutrement d'un geste de la main.

\- Deal.

~~oOo~~

Sur le trajet en voiture qui les avait menés à destination, Zoro avait continué à lui parler des sports qui se pratiquaient à l'époque actuelle, en s'attardant longuement sur les différents arts martiaux. La tête de Sanji lui tournait un peu, de tous ces noms asiatiques imprononçables, et il était presque certain qu'il n'allait en retenir aucun, mais il n'avait pas osé interrompre le sabreur. La raison ? D'une part, cette logorrhée le distrayait un peu de sa nausée, et puis Zoro paraissait vraiment passionné par le sujet : un léger sourire étirait les coins de sa bouche, et il avait cette étincelle dans le regard… Bref. Le réformé avait préféré tourner la tête et regarder par la fenêtre, pour s'éviter d'autres pensées impures. Tiens ? Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà passés par cette rue ?

La tête de brocoli s'était finalement garé à quelques rues du dojo, et Sanji avait senti les regards des autres hommes braqués sur lui tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas chaloupé jusqu'à l'édifice. Il était terriblement gêné de devoir se déhancher autant à chaque enjambée, mais c'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvée pour pouvoir avancer sans perdre ses chaussures et s'étaler par terre. Résultat : les yeux de passants (mâles) étaient irrésistiblement attirés par son arrière-train, et certains avaient même tourné la tête lorsqu'il les avait croisés. Sans parler des quelques-uns qui avaient eu l'audace de siffler ! Quel sans-gêne ! Il commençait à se sentir agressé par tous ces regards, et avait les mains moites et les jambes flageolantes lorsqu'il poussa la porte vitrée. Était-ce là ce que les femmes devaient subir tous les jours ?

\- Monsieur Roronoa ! salua la sublime jeune femme qui se trouvait dans l'entrée, d'un ton parfaitement neutre. Et… mademoiselle ?

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Sanji, charmante créature ! Ô maudit soit le jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur votre visage ! Car je suis aveuglé par votre beauté, et tout me paraîtra à présent terne et sans vie en comparaison !

\- C'est du harcèlement sexuel, répondit la demoiselle d'une voix glaciale, tout en remontant ses binocles.

D'ailleurs, un ingénieux système permettait à la monture de rester posée sur son nez sans qu'elle ne doive l'y maintenir en permanence. Comme c'était intelligemment conçu !

\- Khalifa, la salua Zoro en retour. Ne faites pas attention à… Sandy, elle est avec moi.

\- Qu'ouïs-je ? Khalifa ? Jamais nom n'a résonné de manière aussi douce à mes oreilles ! gazouilla le blondinet, les mains jointes et un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

\- Harcèlement sexuel, répéta la secrétaire.

L'épéiste saisit brusquement Sanji par le bras, et l'entraîna dans un couloir sans le moindre ménagement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Tu es une femme, je te signale !

\- Et alors ? La fabuleuse Nami est bien lesbienne, pourquoi pas Sandy ? répliqua le cuisinier d'un ton provocateur.

\- Passons, fit Zoro en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il me semblait que tu avais décidé de traiter les femmes comme des égales, maintenant ? Et pourtant, tu continues à roucouler et à te trémousser comme un débile dès que tu vois une jolie fille !

\- Traiter les femmes comme des égales ne veut pas dire que je ne peux plus leur faire de compliments, s'entêta Sanji.

\- Tu peux leur faire des compliments, mais il y a quand même une mesure à respecter ! A la manière dont tu te tortilles, on pourrait croire que tu vas décharger dans ton pantalon à tout moment !

Une pause. Un bref regard vers le bas.

\- Enfin… Dans ta culotte, plutôt.

\- Je ne porte pas de _culotte_! s'étrangla Sanji, mortifié. Je porte un _caleçon,_ comme un homme ! Et je ne me "tortille" pas comme… comme si… enfin, comme tu le décris !

\- Tu crois ça ? Il faudra que je te filme, un jour, se moqua le kendoka. Bref, là n'est pas la question. Tu as aimé la façon dont les mecs te reluquaient, dans la rue ? Tu as aimé la façon dont ils te sifflaient et te mataient le cul ?

\- … Non, admit le blond à contrecœur.

\- Eh bien alors, ne fais pas pareil, conclut Zoro. Et maintenant, suis-moi, je vais te présenter à Bon Clay. Il doit déjà nous attendre…

Le bretteur le mena jusqu'à une salle (après s'être trompé plusieurs fois) où le sol était recouvert d'épais tapis bleus, et donc un mur entier était occupé par un gigantesque miroir. Et devant ce miroir, de dos par rapport à eux, se trouvait une personne… au genre non identifié. Non, correction : il s'agissait très clairement d'un homme, à en juger par sa mâchoire carrée et ses jambes velues. Mais… qu'est-ce que c'était que cet accoutrement ?! Il avait un long manteau rose bordé de fourrure blanche, et donc les épaules étaient surmontées d'une tête et d'une aile de cygne chacune. En-dessous, il portait une chemise et des chausses bleues rayées, ainsi que des chaussons roses aux pieds. Le tout était complété par des pompons blancs de part et d'autre de la tête, et une quantité invraisemblable de maquillage. Sanji lança un regard horrifié à Zoro, qui se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire oblique.

\- Bon Clay, je te présente Sandy, qui aimerait prendre des cours particuliers de savate et de capoeira, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

\- Gaaaaahhahhaha ! fit le fameux Bon Clay en se retournant. Enchanté, Sandy !

Se mettant en équilibre sur les pointes de ses chaussons, il s'approcha d'eux en faisant des entrechats et des pirouettes, jusqu'à venir se planter droit devant le cuistot.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas pu faire appel à un meilleur professeur ! acheva-t-il en bombant le torse.

Sanji avait des doutes.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Salut, amis lecteurs ! Ici à Bruxelles, il fait super chaud, et je râle de devoir rester enfermée à cause de mes travaux pour l'unif... Mais bon, on est tous dans la même situation, plus ou moins, donc je vais arrêter de me plaindre, et vous laisser lire ce petit chapitre qui (je l'espère) vous distraira un peu du stress des examens ;-)**

 **Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre :-) Contente de voir qu'il a plu à autant de monde ! ^^**  
 **Message spécial pour Musicmyb: J'ai essayé de tenir compte de tes remarques, et d'être moins prévisible avec ma phrase de fin, mais du coup j'ai l'impression que... ça tombe complètement à plat. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.**  
 **LuLucyole: Pour répondre à ta question concernant le vocabulaire de Sanji, il y a des choses que je savais déjà, d'autres que j'ai dû rechercher, mais en général j'écris d'abord le dialogue d'une traite, et puis je vérifie dans le dictionnaire de l'Académie française de 1694 si les mots que j'ai mis dans la bouche de Sanji existaient déjà à l'époque, ou pas. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je cherche une autre formulation. J'avoue que ça m'a quand même pris pas mal de temps au début !**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous amusera autant que le précédent :-p**

Finalement, Sanji devait bien admettre que Bon Clay était plutôt un bon professeur. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui reprocher, c'était d'être soudain devenu exagérément affectueux, après que le blondinet ait levé la jambe un peu trop haut pour donner un coup de pied, et que l'okama (comme il se qualifiait lui-même) ait compris que son élève était en fait un homme.

En parlant du loup, Sanji grimaça en sentant Bentham lui passer un bras autour des épaules, tandis qu'il attendait dans le hall du dojo que Zoro daigne faire son apparition.

\- Et alors ? Ton beau sabreur n'est pas encore arrivé, mon chou ? lui demanda le travesti avec un clin-d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

\- Stupide tête de gazon… Je parie qu'il s'est encore égaré… grommela le cuisinier en se dégageant de l'étreinte indésirable. Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas « mon beau sabreur » ! Zoro est juste un ami qui me loge, rien de plus !

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Cela dit, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit perdu, en effet. Tu veux que je l'appelle pour voir où il en est ?

\- Je vais le faire moi-même, marmonna Sanji en sortant de son petit sac rose fuchsia (fourni par Perona) son téléphone portable.

Heureusement, Franky avait pris soin de mettre Zoro dans ses numéros abrégés, et il lui suffisait de maintenir la touche 2 enfoncée pour l'appeler.

\- Allô, Sourcils-en-vrille ? répondit la voix de l'épéiste à l'autre bout du fil. Tout va bien avec Bon Clay ?

\- Oui, oui. Je suis même devenu son meilleur ami depuis qu'il a vu mon « paquet », comme tu dis, grogna le réformé en jetant un regard noir au travesti.

\- Ahahah ! Ça ne m'étonne pas ! s'esclaffa Zoro. Ne t'inquiète pas, Bentham est collant mais pas méchant.

\- Si tu le dis… Bref. Où te trouves-tu, présentement ? Vas-tu bientôt venir me chercher ?

\- Ah. A ce sujet. Ça m'a pris plus longtemps que prévu d'arriver jusqu'ici, et je suis toujours chez Ikea, là, avoua le kendoka d'un ton hésitant.

\- Chez Ikea ? répéta Sanji en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un magasin de meubles. Laisse tomber. La question, c'est : est-ce que tu pourrais manger avec Bon Clay ce midi ? Et tu m'envoies un message pour me dire où vous êtes, comme ça je sais où vous rejoindre quand j'ai fini. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Manger… avec Bon Clay ? fit le blond en sentant l'appréhension lui tordre les tripes.

\- Aucun problème, mon chou ! Ce sera même un vrai plaisir ! intervint Bentham avec enthousiasme, tout en pirouettant tout autour de lui.

\- Eh ben, c'est arrangé alors ! A plus ! dit Zoro avant de vite raccrocher.

Sanji regarda son téléphone comme si celui-ci venait de le trahir de la pire des façons, et le laissa presque tomber lorsque l'okama le saisit par le bras pour l'entraîner dehors d'un pas guilleret.

\- Tu vas voir, mon chou ! Je vais t'emmener dans mon resto favori ! Tu vas a-do-rer !

Derrière eux, assise à l'accueil, Khalifa les regarda partir par-dessus ses petites lunettes, et murmura : « Harcèlement sexuel… »

~~oOo~~

En voyant la façade du restaurant, Sanji comprit tout de suite pourquoi c'était le préféré de Bentham. La façade du rez-de-chaussée était peinte entièrement en rose et en lilas, et l'enseigne était en forme de cœur. Le nom de l'établissement « Le paradis rose » était écrit en doré, d'une écriture ronde et déliée. Visiblement, la patronne devait être une femme – et le cuistot pouvait sans mal imaginer que Bon Clay avait plus d'amies de sexe féminin que l'inverse, étant donné son caractère efféminé.

L'intérieur était décoré à l'avenant, tout en rose et en teintes pastel, avec des dorures en haut des murs et des appliques lumineuses en forme de coquillage. Chaque table était recouverte d'une jolie nappe en dentelle, et surmontée d'un vase rempli de fleurs. Et au milieu de la salle se tenait la serveuse, de dos, vêtue d'une robe rose à fleurs, et ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade au creux de ses reins.

\- Salut, Elizabeth ! la salua Bon Clay avec bonne humeur.

\- Elizabeth… murmura Sanji, déjà séduit par la demoiselle. Nom royal ! Ô passer mes doigts entre ces cheveux soyeux ! Ô pouvoir humer leur parfum !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là, Bon-chan ? Une nouvelle Candy ? demanda Elizabeth en se retournant.

Horreur ! Ce n'était pas une délicate jeune fille, mais encore un travesti aux jambes velues et au menton saillant ! Sanji recula d'un pas, chancelant. Était-ce donc devenu commun, dans le futur, de voir des hommes habillés et grimés en femme ? Oh, déjà à son époque, il avait ouï dire que certains personnages de la cour, et notamment Monsieur, frère du roi, aimaient à se vêtir de façon extravagante, avec autant de perles, de fard et de froufrous qu'une dame, mais ce n'était pas chose courante pour autant. Il n'y avait en effet que leur rang qui leur épargnait le bûcher, et on n'aurait jamais vu quelqu'un du peuple se livrer aux mêmes excentricités. Pourtant, Bentham et Elizabeth n'étaient pas nobles, ou si ?

\- Je te présente mon amie Sandy ! fit Bon Clay en donnant une claque dans le dos de Sanji. Et comme tu vois, elle est effectivement des nôtres !

\- Enchantée, Sandy-chan ! gloussa Elizabeth. Oh, la jolie robe ! Tu l'as cousue toi-même ?

\- Huh… Non… répondit le réformé, assez dépassé par la situation.

\- Sandy a commencé les cours de savate et de capoeira aujourd'hui, et je dois dire que ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une élève aussi douée ! Elle a de vraies aptitudes ! Et surtout, elle est d'une souplesse… raconta Bentham sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Ooh, il faudra me faire voir ça ! s'écria Elizabeth avec un sourire plein de rouge à lèvres.

\- Tout ça pour dire qu'on sort du dojo, là, et qu'on est affamés ! acheva l'okama avec un clin-d'œil. Il te reste sûrement une petite table, hein mon chou ?

\- Bien sûr ! Section fumeurs ou non-fumeurs ? demanda la serveuse.

\- Vous avez une section réservée aux fumeurs ? s'étonna Sanji.

\- Tu fumes, Sandy-chan ? demanda Bon Clay d'un air surpris.

\- Oui… Et maintenant qu'on en parle, j'aurais bien envie d'une bonne pipe ! Hélas, j'ai oublié d'emmener le nécessaire ! regretta le cuisinier.

Bentham et Elizabeth se mirent aussitôt à pouffer, et Sanji se demanda ce qu'il avait pu bien dire de si drôle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chaton, je suis sûre qu'avec ton joli minois, personne ne te refusera une cigarette, finit par dire Elizabeth avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Ni une « bonne pipe », d'ailleurs…

Le professeur de capoeira faillit à nouveau s'étrangler de rire, et Sanji fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus certain qu'il se moquait de lui. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien de peur d'étaler son ignorance, et laissa le travesti le prendre par le bras et l'emmener dans la fameuse « section fumeurs », séparée du reste de la salle par une paroi en verre. Ils prirent place à une table, non loin de deux hommes très musclés, portant tous les deux des T-shirts moulants, l'un rose, l'autre blanc, une quantité excessive de maquillage, et arborant tous les deux la même coupe de cheveux hérissée. Si l'un n'avait pas été brun et l'autre blond, on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux !

\- Excusez-moi, mes amours, les interpela Bentham en se penchant vers eux. Est-ce que vous auriez une cigarette pour mon amie Sandy ?

\- Bien sûr, uhuhuh ! accepta aussitôt le brun. Tiens, ma jolie ! C'est toujours un plaisir de rendre service !

\- Moi, c'est Splatter, et lui c'est Splash ! précisa le blond avec des gestes maniérés. Enchanté !

\- C'est ça, enchanté… marmonna Sanji, en s'emparant de la cigarette d'une main tremblante.

Entouré par tous ces travestis, il se sentait de plus en plus oppressé, et maudissait mentalement Zoro de l'avoir abandonné dans cette situation. Il se pencha vers ledit Splash, qui alluma sa cigarette à l'aide d'une étrange « boîte à feu », et se mit à tirer sur le petit cylindre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le goût était plus âcre que celui du tabac à pipe, mais cela ferait l'affaire : il en avait besoin pour calmer ses nerfs !

Voyant sans doute qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder, les trois okamas s'étaient mis à deviser entre eux, et le cuistot en profita pour sortir son téléphone et envoyer un texto à la tête de laitue. Il dut se creuser les méninges pour se rappeler des explications de Franky, mais finalement l'écran afficha le message « Envoyé », et Sanji rangea son GSM dans son sac en réprimant un sourire de fierté. Ahah ! Il y était arrivé ! Et sans demander l'aide de personne !

Lorsqu'Elizabeth vint prendre les commandes, il laissa Bon Clay choisir pour lui, et se laissa bercer par le flot de sa conversation avec les faux jumeaux. Non, ils n'étaient certainement pas nobles, ni la serveuse ni aucun de ces trois-là. Visiblement, la société du futur avait juste accepté les gens dans leur genre, qui aimaient à porter les vêtements de l'autre sexe, et à se comporter comme de frêles jeunes filles alors que leurs muscles débordaient de leurs T-shirts, et que leurs barbes naissantes faisaient bleuir leurs mâchoires. Quelle chose étrange… Sanji avait beau être attiré par les hommes, il ne s'était jamais considéré comme une femme pour autant ! Quel plaisir pouvait-il y avoir à porter une robe, des talons et du maquillage ? Lui n'en faisait l'expérience que depuis ce matin, et il en avait déjà plus qu'assez !

La serveuse apporta enfin leurs plats, et le réformé ferma les yeux pour formuler une courte prière mentale. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit que Bentham avait déjà commencé, et mangeait le contenu de son assiette avec appétit. Sanji sourit légèrement en s'emparant de sa fourchette. Ah, la fourchette ! A son époque, son usage commençait à se répandre, mais seulement auprès des personnes de l'élite. Lorsqu'il avait vu Zoro et Luffy utiliser ce curieux ustensile, aux galeries Saint-Lambert, il avait pris le temps d'observer leur technique avant de les imiter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et apparemment, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti, puisqu'aucun de ses deux compagnons n'avaient remarqué sa légère maladresse. Entretemps, évidemment, il avait pu s'habituer à son maniement, et devait bien admettre que l'objet était très pratique pour éviter de se salir les doigts, et de devoir les essuyer ensuite sur un torchon ou sur ses vêtements. Ah, s'il avait connu cela plus tôt ! Combien de lessives se serait-il épargné !

La première bouchée fut comme une explosion de saveurs sur sa langue, et le cuisinier ouvrit aussitôt de grands yeux.

\- Alors ? C'est bon, hein ? demanda Bon Clay, qui avait dû remarquer son expression.

\- C'est… Cela n'a rien de comparable avec aucun des mets que j'ai pu manger jusqu'à présent, souffla Sanji, impressionné. Ce n'est pas trop lourd, toutefois je me sens rempli d'énergie. Et cela parvient de plus à rester bon !

\- Aah, Iva-chan sera ravie d'apprendre qu'une connaisseuse comme toi a reconnu son talent ! se réjouit l'okama.

Le cuistot prit le temps de finir son assiette lentement, en analysant chaque bouchée, et il n'en laissa pas une miette. Lorsqu'Elizabeth revint pour leur proposer un dessert, ou un café, il se tourna vers elle d'un air décidé.

\- Il me faut la recette, déclara-t-il. Pourrais-je parler à Iva ?

\- Oh, Iva-sama ne donne pas ses recettes à n'importe qui ! protesta la serveuse.

\- Je vous en supplie ! C'est très important, pour moi ! insista Sanji. La cuisine est toute ma vie, et je rêve de pouvoir faire le tour du monde un jour, pour pouvoir rencontrer les meilleurs cuisiniers de chaque pays et apprendre leurs secrets !

Comme Elizabeth semblait hésiter, Bentham se permit d'intervenir.

\- Sandy est comédienne, mais elle est aussi passionnée de cuisine. Elle ne se bat qu'avec ses jambes, parce qu'elle ne veut pas risquer d'endommager ses mains !

\- Bon… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, céda la serveuse. Mais je ne promets rien !

\- Oh, merci, mille mercis ! s'exclama Sanji, plein d'espoir.

\- C'est un rêve magnifique que tu as ! lui chuchota Splatter à l'oreille, dès qu'Elizabeth eut tourné les talons. J'espère de tout cœur que tu pourras le réaliser !

Sanji l'espérait aussi, et à quel point ! Mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il arrive un jour à faire le tour du monde. Cela paraissait déjà irréalisable à son époque, alors maintenant ? Dans un monde dont il ignorait encore tant de choses, et où plusieurs personnes le recherchaient déjà afin de le transformer en rat de laboratoire ? Cela paraissait encore plus improbable…

Heureusement, il fut bientôt distrait de ce triste constat par l'apparition de la fameuse Iva. Le jeune cuisinier fut à peine surpris en constatant qu'il s'agissait encore une fois d'un travesti. Ivankov-sama (comme se mirent aussitôt à couiner Splash et Splatter) était un homme de grande taille, pourvu d'une abondante chevelure frisée, qu'il avait teinte en bleu, et dont la tenue était pour le moins minimaliste. Il portait une sorte de maillot couleur framboise, largement ouvert sur le devant, si bien qu'il exposait son torse et le tatouage de tête de mort qui s'y trouvait. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient nus, mais Ivankov portait des gants qui lui remontaient jusqu'à la moitié de l'avant-bras, ainsi que des bottes et d'étranges bas qui lui arrivaient à la mi-cuisse, et qui étaient maintenus en place à l'aide de lanières noires attachées à une ceinture sous le maillot. Mais quel était l'intérêt de porter des bas aussi troués ? Ils laissaient voir plus de peau que de tissu !

\- C'est toi, le Candy-boy qui a l'arrogance de me demander une de mes recettes ? gronda Iva.

\- Très honoré de faire votre connaissance, le salua Sanji en s'inclinant respectueusement. Je me nomme Sandy, et je suis passionné de cuisine. Votre plat m'a tellement plu que j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir l'apprendre. S'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Mmh, tu m'as l'air honnête… Bon, c'est d'accord, Ve vais te donner ma recette… Ou pas ! Yeeeha !

\- Oh, Iva-sama ! Vous n'allez pas lui donner ? Vous m'avez bien eue ! gloussa Elizabeth.

\- Puis-je m'enquérir des raisons de votre refus ? demanda le cuistot d'un ton grinçant.

\- Cette recette fait partie des 99 recettes du Newkama Kenpo, qui est une manière entièrement nouvelle de concevoir la nourriture, comme un moyen de fortifier le corps et l'esprit ! se vanta Iva. Et Ve ne transmets son secret qu'aux candies qui travaillent pour moi !

\- Eh bien, engagez-moi dans ce cas ! Je suis justement à la recherche d'un travail ! proposa Sanji.

\- V'ai suffisamment d'employés, Ve n'ai besoin de personne d'autre !

\- Permettez-moi d'insister !

\- Iva-chan… intervint soudain Bon Clay. Notre amie Sandy pratique la savate et la capoeira, et elle n'est pas mauvaise du tout. Vous pourriez peut-être régler ça… à l'aide d'un duel ?

\- Oh oui, un duel ! s'écrièrent en cœur Elizabeth, Splash et Splatter.

\- Un duel ? Mmpf. Elle ne m'a pas l'air si forte que ça, ta Sandy, fit Iva d'un ton méprisant.

\- Je relève le défi ! rétorqua le blondinet en serrant les poings.

Ils sortirent donc du restaurant, suivis par les autres clients (tous des travestis) qui étaient curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Sanji savait que, même s'il avait une meilleure condition physique que cinq jours plus tôt, il n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme, et qu'il ne pourrait pas se permettre de prendre son adversaire à la légère. Il se jeta donc sur lui sans attendre, sauta en l'air et se prépara à lui asséner son coup le plus puissant – qu'Iva, à sa grande honte, parvint à parer de son avant-bras. Néanmoins, le patron du restaurant se plia en arrière sous la force de l'impact, et tout le monde retint son souffle, se demandant s'il allait tomber.

\- Oh ! Ve sens que Ve tombe… Ve vais tomber… Ve tombe… Ou pas ! rugit Iva en repoussant Sanji, qui fut projeté au sol un peu plus loin. Yeeeha !

\- Iva-sama ! Vous n'alliez pas tomber ? Vous nous avez bien eues ! couina l'assistance.

Le réformé n'eut même pas le temps de se relever, qu'Iva enchaînait déjà un « Death Wink », un « Hell Wink » et un « Galaxy Wink » qui le laissèrent prostré, pantelant, et endolori de partout. Sa défaite était complète, mais il n'avait même plus la force de se sentir humilié. Soudain, une silhouette se découpa à contre-jour au-dessus de lui, et Sanji reconnut la voix de Zoro.

\- Eh ben, Sourcils-en-vrille ? Je te laisse seul un moment et tu cherches la bagarre à _Ivankov_ en personne ? C'est quoi, ton problème ?

\- Ah, Zoro-chan ! intervint la voix de Bentham, qui se trouvait hors du champ de vision de Sanji. C'est moi qui ai proposé ce duel, pardonne-moi ! Je ne pensais pas que…

\- Mmh ? Ve t'ai déjà vu, toi, non ? le coupa la voix rocailleuse d'Iva. Tu étais aux arènes, avec le fils de Dragon…

\- Moi ? répondit Zoro. Ouais, c'est possible qu'on se soit déjà croisés là-bas. Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'y ai plus mis les pieds...

Sanji, qui en avait assez d'être ignoré, se releva sur un coude, cracha un peu de sang, et s'adressa au maître du Newkama Kenpo de toute la force de ses poumons.

\- Eh, toi ! Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi ! Je me battrai avec toi, encore et encore, jusqu'au jour où je te vaincrai et où tu seras obligé de m'engager !

Zoro baissa vers lui des yeux ronds, stupéfait, mais Iva le considéra avec sérieux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Toi aussi, tu es un ami du Mugiwara-boy ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

\- De qui ? s'étonna Sanji.

\- Luffy, lui chuchota le bretteur à toute vitesse.

\- Ah oui, oui, je suis un ami de Luffy. Enfin, je pense. Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu veux encore te battre contre moi, inscris-toi comme combattant aux arènes. Ve t'attendrai, déclara le maître du Newkama Kenpo avant de tourner les talons et rentrer dans son restaurant.

Les autres clients et Elizabeth la suivirent peu à peu, et il n'y eut bientôt plus que Bon Clay et Zoro pour rester autour de lui, et pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Miséricorde ! Chopper allait être furieux !

\- Imbécile d'Ero-Cook… grommela le champion de kendo en passant le bras de Sanji autour de ses épaules. Ivankov est un grand ami du père de Luffy ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de vouloir te battre contre lui ?

\- Il a accepté de m'engager si j'arrivais à le vaincre… marmonna le blond, la tête basse.

\- Quoi, tu veux vraiment travailler pour lui ? Et être entouré d'okamas en permanence ?

\- Je veux m'améliorer en tant que cuisinier ! Je n'arriverai sans doute jamais à faire le tour du monde, mais si j'arrive au moins à maîtriser le Newkama Kenpo… Ce sera le premier pas vers mon rêve, s'obstina Sanji, les dents serrées. Et puis, je veux trouver rapidement du travail, pour pouvoir mettre de l'argent de côté et me chercher un autre logement.

\- Oh. Je vois, dit Zoro dans un souffle.

Était-ce l'imagination de Sanji, ou bien était-ce de la tristesse qu'il avait perçu dans la voix de la tête de gazon ? Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de le lui demander, car Bentham choisit ce moment pour leur dire au revoir, et proposer au réformé de se revoir le lendemain matin, à la même heure. Sanji accepta, bien sûr : il avait besoin d'entraînement, s'il voulait vaincre Ivankov ! Zoro et lui marchèrent encore un instant en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'épéiste ne reprenne la parole.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as enfin décidé de débarrasser le plancher ?

\- Evidemment, répliqua le cuistot avec hargne. Crois-tu qu'il me plaise de me réveiller chaque matin et de voir ta tête de brocoli ?

Une pause. Un soupir.

\- Bon, si tu es décidé, alors on demandera à Shanks de t'inscrire parmi les combattants aux arènes la prochaine fois qu'on le verra, fit Zoro résigné. Il devrait venir vendredi…

\- Et pourquoi ne pas le lui demander dès demain ? suggéra Sanji. N'allions-nous pas voir le combat de Luffy ?

Le kendoka se renfrogna, et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de trouver son expression amusante.

\- Ou bien croyais-tu que j'allais l'oublier, cervelle en mousse ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas prudent, râla Zoro. Mais si tu veux vraiment y aller, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… Il faudra que tu te déguises à nouveau. Et c'est non négociable !

Le cuisinier referma la bouche, qu'il avait ouverte pour protester, et ce fut à son tour de se renfrogner. Laisser Luffy le voir dans cet accoutrement ridicule… Bon, le plus jeune s'en ficherait sans doute royalement. Mais qui d'autre viendrait le voir ? Oh, Seigneur, pas Nami ou Robin ! Si elles le voyaient vêtu ainsi, il n'oserait plus jamais les regarder en face ! Oh, mais… Si elles le voyaient vêtu ainsi, cela signifiait également que son marché avec Zoro serait nul et non avenu, et qu'il pourrait donc leur montrer le calendrier. Cette perspective lui mettait véritablement du baume au cœur ! Ce fut donc avec un sourire imperceptible qu'il hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Je mettrai ton foutu déguisement.

\- Oh ? Je m'attendais à un peu plus de résistance que ça !

\- Je ne suis pas complètement idiot, tête de chou ! Je suis bien conscient qu'il vaut mieux rester prudent, tant que ce médecin de malheur continuera à rôder dans les parages…

Mais le bretteur ne l'écoutait pas, et son regard était ailleurs. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose…

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu ne sais plus où tu as garé la voiture ? soupira Sanji.

~~oOo~~

De retour chez Zoro, le blondinet eut à peine le temps de prendre une douche, de se changer et de mettre sa robe à la lessive avant que Robin n'arrive. Il accueillit l'archéologue avec toute la courtoisie et l'enthousiasme qu'il fallait, mais le champion de kendo, grossier comme à l'accoutumée, leva à peine le nez de la table basse qu'il était occupé à monter.

\- Yo, Robin. Avant que tu ne commences, y a un truc que je voulais te dire, grogna-t-il juste avant que Sanji n'entraîne la brune dans la cuisine. Il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un parle à Sanji des héros de BDs et de dessins animés. Ce matin, quelqu'un a évoqué Donald Duck devant lui et il ne savait pas qui c'était…

Et voilà. Le cuisinier savait bien que Donald Duck reviendrait tôt ou tard sur le tapis !

\- Oh, je vois. C'est vrai que cela fait partie intégrante de notre culture populaire, admit Robin. Et, toujours dans le même ordre d'idées, il faudrait aussi lui parler des séries, des films et des acteurs célèbres.

\- Oh, misère… C'est encore un gros morceau, ça ! se lamenta Zoro. Tu crois qu'il sera prêt d'ici à vendredi ?

\- Est-ce que la cervelle de petit pois était en train de remettre en question ses capacités, par hasard ?!

\- Pour ma part, je suis prête à revenir encore demain et jeudi soir, si c'est nécessaire, proposa l'archéologue. Et Franky acceptera certainement de m'accompagner, si c'est contre la promesse de manger la nourriture de Sanji !

\- Votre bonté est décidément sans bornes, ma douce amie, et seulement égalée par votre incommensurable beauté ! babilla le réformé, aux anges. Bien que cela ne soit certainement pas suffisant pour vous exprimer toute ma gratitude, je ferai mon possible pour délecter vos papilles ! Que désirez-vous manger ? Je pourrais commencer par une petite bisque de…

\- Hopopop, Sourcils-en-vrille ! l'interrompit le sabreur. Pas la peine de t'emballer et de faire dix mille plats, OK ? Fais quelque chose de simple ! N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui paye !

\- Quelle mesquinerie ! Il n'est pas question de regarder à la dépense, quand il s'agit de régaler ma tendre Robin !

\- Quelque chose de simple, ce sera amplement suffisant, Sanji, lui assura Robin avec un rire amusé.

\- Vous… Vous êtes sûre ? demanda le cuistot d'une toute petite voix, cachant mal sa déception.

\- Certaine.

Fuyant le sourire sardonique de Zoro, Sanji entraîna la brune dans la cuisine, prêt à enfin commencer sa leçon.


	26. Chapitre 26

Sanji avait à peine disparu dans la cuisine avec Robin, que Zoro sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Brook.

\- Allô, Brook ? Je ne te dérange pas, là ? demanda-t-il lorsque le musicien eut décroché.

\- Pas du tout, Zoro-san, pas du tout ! Yohohoho ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Est-ce que tu saurais venir chercher Sanji ici demain matin, vers 9h, et l'emmener au dojo ? Il a rendez-vous à 9h30 avec Bon Clay pour son cours de capoeira, demanda Zoro, tout en scannant du regard la notice de montage de la table basse pour connaître la prochaine étape.

\- Moi je veux bien, mais je n'ai qu'une moto… Je ne sais pas si Sanji sera très à l'aise sur ce genre de véhicule, objecta Brook.

\- Sans doute pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Usopp est occupé avec ses neveux, Chopper, Law, Kaya, Nami, Ace, Robin et Franky travaillent, Luffy n'a pas le permis, et moi je ne peux plus mettre le nez là-bas !

\- Plus mettre le nez au dojo ? Comment cela ? s'étonna le musicien.

Zoro lui raconta alors que ce matin, après avoir déposé la fausse Sandy à son cours, il avait vite remarqué qu'un grand type baraqué lui emboîtait le pas. Au lieu de rentrer chez lui, le sabreur avait donc décidé d'aller d'abord au supermarché et de voir si ce mec le suivait – ce qui avait été le cas. Il s'agissait d'un véritable géant bourré de muscles, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec son visage émacié. Il avait en plus le teint rougeaud et de longs cheveux blonds. Lorsqu'il avait pris Zoro à part dans un des rayons du magasin, il avait dit s'appeler Oz, et travailler pour Moria. Il l'avait invité à se montrer raisonnable, et à reconsidérer l'offre que lui avait faite son patron, puis il avait même ajouté que Doflamingo était prêt à se montrer généreux et à sponsoriser toute l'équipe nationale belge de kendo s'il acceptait !

\- L'offre que t'as faite son patron ? le coupa soudain Brook. C'est-à-dire ?

\- Luffy ne te l'a pas dit ? Moria m'a appelé, hier soir. Cet idiot de Foxy lui a donné mon numéro de téléphone et mon adresse mail ! pesta l'épéiste. Et depuis, il n'arrête pas de me harceler !

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? insista le roi de la soul.

\- Qu'il voulait juste rencontrer Sanji et discuter avec lui, rien de plus. Qu'il était inquiet pour sa santé mentale, après avoir été témoin de sa petite crise devant les galeries Saint-Lambert, grogna Zoro. Je lui ai répondu que c'était très gentil de sa part, mais que Sanji allait très bien, et qu'il avait juste un peu trop bu ce jour-là. Evidemment, il ne s'est pas montré très convaincu. Il m'a dit qu'il nous avait observé tout l'après-midi, intrigué par le comportement inhabituel du Love-Cook, et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu boire une seule goutte d'alcool.

\- Aïe. Et qu'as-tu répondu à cela ?

\- Que c'était vrai, que Sanji n'avait pas bu, mais qu'il avait beaucoup de problèmes personnels pour le moment, et que j'estimais que ce n'était pas à moi d'en parler à un parfait inconnu. Et comme il continuait d'insister, je lui ai raccroché au nez, et j'ai prévenu Luffy, Nami et Robin. Entretemps, cet emmerdeur de Moria encore trouvé le moyen de m'envoyer un mail, en me disant que si les problèmes de l'Ero-Cook étaient d'ordre psychologique, il pouvait l'aider, et qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi je m'obstinais à refuser de lui donner ne serait-ce que son numéro. Que c'était à Sanji d'entendre sa proposition et de décider s'il voulait l'accepter ou non. Tu vois le genre ? On sait tous les deux que le seul problème de Sourcils-en-vrille, c'est d'être né au XVIIème siècle, mais aussi tous les deux que le premier qui le dira aura perdu !

\- C'en serait presque drôle, si la liberté de Sanji-san n'était pas en jeu, soupira Brook. Et du coup ? Qu'as-tu répondu à ce mail ?

\- Law m'a aidé à le rédiger, avoua le kendoka. J'ai expliqué à Moria que Sanji avait eu une enfance très difficile, à passer de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, et qu'il avait développé un syndrome maniaco-dépressif, où il alternait des phases de dépression profonde avec des phases d'euphorie extrême. Qu'il avait fait une dépression suite à la perte de son emploi à Paris, et que c'était pour cela que je lui avais proposé de venir ici à Liège, pour se changer les idées. Et que ce qu'il avait vu dans les galeries Saint-Lambert, c'était Sanji en pleine euphorie, qui se prenait pour l'un de ses personnages. Et j'ai achevé en disant qu'il était déjà suivi par un médecin depuis des années, qu'il prenait déjà tous les médicaments qu'il fallait, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de Moria, merci beaucoup !

\- Je vois. Et malgré ça, il envoie un de ses subordonnés pour te suivre ?

\- Evidemment, il sait très bien que je mens, et que je sais ce qu'il veut en réalité, souffla Zoro, tout en coinçant son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour se remettre à bricoler. Quand Oz m'a raconté ses salades au sujet de Doflamingo, j'ai fait l'innocent, et je lui ai demandé pourquoi un homme aussi fortuné était prêt à sponsoriser une équipe entière de kendo, juste pour qu'un mec qu'il ne connaît même pas accepte de se faire « soigner » par Moria. Forcément, il n'a rien trouvé à répondre… Mais quand je suis sorti du magasin, il a continué à me suivre, en espérant sans doute que je rentrerais chez moi et qu'il aurait mon adresse.

\- Il n'a pas l'air très malin, cet Oz, fit remarquer le musicien.

\- Pas vraiment, non. J'ai réussi à le perdre en faisant des détours pas possibles, et au lieu de rentrer, je suis allé directement chez Ikea, juste au cas où. Mais je ne l'ai pas revu après, donc je pense que j'ai vraiment réussi à le semer. Cet idiot de Love-Cook pense que je me suis perdu, par contre…

\- Tu n'as rien dit à Sanji-san ?! s'exclama Brook, consterné. Mais enfin, Zoro ! Il a le droit de savoir, c'est lui que ça concerne en priorité !

\- Et à quoi ça servirait, à part à le stresser ? rétorqua le bretteur. Pour le moment, il doit se concentrer sur ses cours et sur son entraînement. Et rien d'autre ! Mais résultat, je ne peux pas le conduire moi au dojo demain, ce serait trop risqué si Oz est de nouveau là. Tu veux bien t'en charger ?

\- D'accord, mais je continue de penser qu'il n'est pas correct de tenir Sanji-san dans l'ignorance…

\- Tant qu'il n'est pas prêt à jouer son rôle, il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache rien. Robin et Nami sont d'accord avec moi, se justifia Zoro sans préciser que Luffy n'était pas du même avis. Bon, ben je t'attends demain à 9h, alors ! Merci !

~~oOo~~

 _Pendant ce temps-là, dans la cuisine._

Sanji posa sa tasse de thé devant Robin, et remarqua qu'elle l'observait avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

\- Voici, ma douce, ma tendre, étoile ténébreuse qui hante mes nuits… gazouilla-t-il.

\- Tu boîtes, Sanji ? De plus, ta lèvre inférieure est fendue, et tu as un hématome sur la pommette gauche. C'est Bon Clay qui t'a mis dans cet état ? demanda l'archéologue en le remerciant d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Oh, non… Je me suis battu contre Ivankov, avoua Sanji, un peu embarrassé. Mais quelle générosité de votre part, de vous inquiéter pour moi ! Je ne mérite pas une telle sollicitude !

\- Contre Ivankov ? _Emporio_ Ivankov ? s'étonna Robin. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Pourquoi ?

\- Si je parviens à le battre, il sera obligé à m'engager dans son restaurant, marmonna le cuistot.

\- Oh. Ivankov est sans nul doute le meilleur cuisinier de la ville, je suis sûre que travailler pour lui se révélerait très enrichissant. Si son restaurant n'a pas plus de succès, c'est à cause du caractère pour le moins… particulier du personnel, expliqua la brune en soufflant sur son thé.

\- Je comprends cela parfaitement, j'ai moi-même ressenti un certain malaise en entrant et en me retrouvant entouré de travestis, grimaça Sanji. Mais dès que j'ai pris la première bouchée, j'ai oublié tout le reste ! Il faut absolument qu'il m'apprenne son secret !

\- Eh bien, j'espère que tu parviendras à le battre, dans ce cas, sourit Robin.

\- Si ma chère Robin est là pour m'encourager, je suis certain de gagner ! s'enthousiasma le blond. Me jetterez-vous votre mouchoir avant le combat, comme dans les romans courtois ?

\- En parlant de romans courtois, si on commençait le cours ? suggéra l'archéologue. Je propose de commencer par la littérature étrangère et par l'évolution du théâtre du XVIIème siècle à nos jours, car c'est ce que j'avais prévu, et s'il nous reste un peu de temps nous pourrons aborder la BD et les dessins animés, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Ce que votre esprit supérieur aura décidé sera certainement la meilleure solution, ma mie !

Le temps qu'ils aient terminé de voir ensemble l'histoire du théâtre, Zoro avait fini de monter tous les meubles dans le salon, et il s'aventura dans la cuisine juste au moment où Robin posait sur la table une lourde pile de livres.

\- Je me suis permis de t'apporter un peu de lecture, dit-elle à Sanji. Si tu veux te faire passer pour un comédien de théâtre, il me paraît indispensable que tu connaisses les auteurs et leurs œuvres plus en profondeur, et que tu ne contentes pas des quelques extraits que je t'ai lus aujourd'hui. Alors, j'ai ici _Le Cid_ de Corneille, _Phèdre_ de Racine…

\- Corneille et Racine ? C'était pas des types de ton époque, ça, Sourcils-en-vrille ? la coupa Zoro, tout en se sortant une bière du frigo.

\- Comme la fabuleuse Robin s'en était doutée, il ne m'a jamais été donné d'assister à la représentation d'une tragédie, expliqua le blond d'un ton mordant. Ce n'était pas un genre qui était destiné au _peuple,_ tu comprends ?

\- Par contre, Sanji se souvient très bien de la mort de Molière ! intervint la brune pour alléger la tension. N'est-ce pas, Sanji ?

\- Je m'en souviens parce que c'était une semaine avant mon treizième anniversaire, répondit Sanji en haussant les épaules. La nouvelle s'est répandue dans les rues comme une traînée de poudre… Molière s'était trouvé mal après une représentation, et a voulu se confesser, mais deux prêtres ont refusé de venir sous prétexte qu'il était comédien, et de ce fait excommunié. Lorsque le troisième est enfin arrivé, il était trop tard ! On disait partout que l'Eglise allait lui refuser une sépulture chrétienne, et tout Paris grondait déjà, mais finalement l'archevêque accepta qu'il fût enterré, à condition que ce soit sans service religieux, et hors des heures du jour. Il y eut un grand cortège le soir de l'inhumation, de gens venus s'amasser devant sa porte pour lui rendre un dernier hommage, mais Zeff refusa de me laisser y aller. Selon lui, le théâtre était un divertissement pernicieux et amoral, et aucun comédien ne méritait d'être ainsi adulé.

\- Eh ben, pour un ancien pirate, il me semble qu'il voulait être plus catholique que le Pape, ton Zeff ! fit remarquer Zoro en ricanant.

\- Catholique ? Certainement pas ! s'offusqua le réformé.

\- L'expression est mal choisie, mais Zoro marque un point, tempéra l'archéologue. Ce n'est certainement pas avec ton mentor que tu as dû aller au théâtre !

\- Oh, non ! Je n'y suis allé que quelques fois, durant la courte période de ma vie où mes fréquentations étaient plus… dissolues, avoua Sanji en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ahahah, quel rebelle ! T'imagines ça, Robin ? Si les jeunes d'aujourd'hui faisaient leur crise d'adolescence en allant au théâtre ! se moqua le champion de kendo.

Robin baissa la tête afin de dissimuler son rire, et Sanji se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans les propos de la tête de gazon. Effectivement, le fait d'aller au théâtre en cachette avec Eustace, Basil et Apo avait été un acte de rébellion innommable à l'égard de Zeff, et il n'en était pas fier. Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait obligé à jouer le rôle d'un comédien ! Le cuisinier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir un pied-de-nez divin. Et puis, crise d'adolescence ? Qu'était-ce donc que cela ?

\- Bon, en plus du _Cid_ et de _Phèdre_ , je t'ai donc apporté aussi des pièces de Marivaux, de Beaumarchais, d'Alfred de Musset, de Maeterlinck, les _Antigone_ de Jean Anouilh et de Jean Cocteau, la _Cantatrice chauve_ d'Ionesco et _En attendant Godot_ de Beckett. Ah oui, et je t'ai apporté quelques pièces de Shakespeare pour compléter le tout ! annonça la brune après avoir repris son sérieux.

\- De Shakespeare ? répéta Sanji, découragé. N'y a-t-il pas déjà suffisamment d'auteurs français pour que je doive en plus lire les écrits d'un étranger ?

\- Tu ne peux pas te prétendre acteur et ne pas connaître Shakespeare, Sanji, répliqua Robin. Et je suis au regret de t'annoncer que, de nos jours, il y a sans doute plus de jeunes qui ont lu _Harry Potter_ ou _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ , que du Flaubert ou du Zola.

\- Ouais, enfin, _Harry Potter_ peut-être, mais _Le Seigneur des Anneaux…_ Beaucoup de gens se sont contentés des films. Moi le premier, corrigea Zoro avec une moue sceptique. Et tous tes auteurs de théâtre, là, on a dû les voir à l'école, mais je ne pense pas que j'aie un jour lu une de leurs pièces en entier !

\- Oh ! Alors pourquoi suis-je obligé de les lire, si lui ne l'a pas fait ? protesta le blondinet, révolté.

\- Zoro a toujours préféré le sport à la lecture, c'est comme ça, soupira l'archéologue. Mais ton personnage, Sanji, est un acteur de théâtre, et donc un intellectuel. Tu _dois_ t'y connaître en théâtre et en littérature, au minimum !

\- Doux Jésus… Moi, un intellectuel ? se lamenta le cuistot. Toute ma vie, on m'a regardé de haut pour être fils de paysans, puis l'humble apprenti d'un tavernier. Je n'ai rien d'un homme d'esprit ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné un rôle plus en accord avec mes capacités ?

\- Sanji, l'interrompit Robin d'un ton sévère. Le fait que tu n'aies jamais reçu d'éducation ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de bête. Au contraire, ce week-end tu nous as prouvé à plusieurs reprises que tu étais intelligent ! Je pense même que si tu étais né à notre époque et que tu avais eu la chance d'aller à l'école, tu aurais été une des personnes les plus cultivées de notre groupe. Alors arrête de douter de toi-même !

\- V-vous le pensez vraiment ? bégaya Sanji, rougissant sous le compliment. Oh, Robin chérie !

\- Mouais. Chacun son avis, mais moi je pense que le Love-Cook serait resté un idiot, école ou pas, railla le sabreur.

\- Répète cela si tu l'oses, cervelle en mousse ! s'emporta le réformé en se mettant debout d'un bond.

\- Allons, allons, les garçons. Zoro, si tu nous parlais plutôt des héros qui ont bercé ton enfance ? Tu évoquais Donald Duck, tout à l'heure… Tu veux bien aller chercher ton ordinateur pour que je puisse montrer à Sanji de qui il s'agit ?

L'épéiste grogna et sortit de la pièce, et Sanji se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Ne pourrait-il donc pas faire une pause ? Sa tête bourdonnait déjà de tant de noms et de courtant différents, et il était déjà sûr de confondre les auteurs anglais et les auteurs américains que Robin lui avait évoqués plus tôt. Finalement, au lieu de parler de « littérature étrangère », la brune aurait pu parler de « littérature anglophone », car c'était principalement sur celle-là qu'elle s'était penchée, ne citant que quelques grands noms pour la littérature allemande, espagnole, italienne, russe ou sud-américaine, avec bien sûr leurs titres les plus célèbres. Mais visiblement, il y avait beaucoup plus de « grands noms » en Angleterre et en Amérique, car la liste avait continué à s'allonger, et à s'allonger encore, si bien qu'en arrivant à la fin Sanji ne se souvenait déjà plus du début. Quelle était la différence entre Lewis Carroll et C. S. Lewis, déjà ? Qui était qui entre Robinson Crusoé et Ivanhoé ? Et comment s'appelait déjà le héros de Mark Twain au nom interminable ? Heureusement, Robin lui laisserait ses notes, afin qu'il puisse les relire, mais Sanji doutait fortement d'arriver à tout retenir. De plus, quand était-il sensé relire cela, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore rouvert les livres d'histoire de l'art d'Usopp, ni aucun des autres cours qu'il avait dû suivre ce week-end ? Et il était censé être prêt pour vendredi ?! C'était de la folie !

\- Sanji ? Ça va ? Je te sens… stressé, demanda soudain Robin.

\- Je le suis, admit le blondinet. Depuis cinq jours, on ne fait que m'asséner des noms et des dates, et j'avoue me sentir un peu perdu. Entre les artistes d'Usopp, les musiciens de Brook, les inventeurs de Franky et tous ces auteurs… Je ne serai jamais capable de tous les connaître d'ici à vendredi !

\- Personne ne s'attend à ce que tout retienne tout dans les moindres détails, le rassura la brune. Tant que tu sais en citer quelques-uns, savoir ce qu'ils ont fait, et les situer plus ou moins dans le temps… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera très bien.

\- Si vous le dites… soupira Sanji, sans grande conviction. Cela vous dérange-t-il si je fume ? Cela me détendrait quelque peu !

\- Non, non, vas-y !

Sanji était donc perché sur l'appui de fenêtre, en train d'allumer sa pipe, lorsque Zoro revint avec son ordinateur, ouvert sur une vidéo du fameux canard en train de faire des gaufres, d'où la toque de chef au lieu de son habituel béret de marin. Il arrivait toutes sortes d'infortunes au pauvre volatile, si bien que le cuisinier ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie pour lui, malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ses vociférations.

\- Voilà, donc c'était Donald Duck, un personnage d'animation créé par les studios Disney, conclut Robin à la fin de la vidéo. Il fait partie de la bande à Mickey, qui est composée de…

S'ensuivit une longue énumération de personnages, dont Zoro se chargeait de trouver une image à chaque fois pour que Sanji puisse voir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Le kendoka ajouta d'ailleurs quelques noms que l'archéologue semblait avoir oubliés, pour le plus grand malheur du réformé qui ne voyait pas du tout l'intérêt de savoir reconnaître des personnages imaginaires.

\- Tous ces personnages ont bercé notre enfance, expliqua Robin, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Tout le monde les connaît. Ils sont les héros de dessins animés, de comics, de films… Mais en matière de films d'animation, les studios Disney sont plutôt connus pour des classiques comme _Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon_ ou _La Belle au bois dormant._

\- Tu fais exprès de citer seulement les plus anciens ? soupira Zoro d'un air faussement agacé.

\- Non, je fais exprès de citer ceux dont Sanji pourrait déjà connaître l'histoire, rétorqua la brune.

\- Moi ? s'étonna le cuistot.

\- Oui, toi. Ce sont des adaptations de contes populaires qui existaient déjà à ton époque, si je ne m'abuse, expliqua Robin. Prenons _La Belle au bois dormant,_ par exemple. C'est l'histoire d'une princesse qui est condamnée à la naissance à sombrer dans un sommeil de 100 ans, après s'être piqué le doigt au fuseau d'un rouet…

\- Ah oui, cela me revient ! se souvint Sanji. Vivi avait ce recueil de contes d'un auteur italien, dont elle lisait parfois les histoires à Kohza. La jeune fille s'endort, puis un roi la trouve et tombe amoureux d'elle, si bien qu'il l'engrosse, c'est bien cela ? Toujours dans son sommeil, la jeune fille (ah ! il me semble qu'elle s'appelait Thalie !) donne le jour à deux enfantelets, dont l'un d'eux, affamé, tente de lui téter le bout du doigt, et ôte ainsi l'écharde de lin qui la maintenait endormie.

\- C'est glauque, votre histoire, là… Tu es sûr qu'on a la même version ? grimaça Zoro. Je ne me souviens pas que cette pauvre fille se faisait violer dans son sommeil…

\- Oh, Disney a modifié le conte afin de ne pas choque son public enfantin, mais c'est la version originale, sourit Robin. Et encore, ce n'est pas le pire !

\- Oui ! Car le roi revient, trouve Thalie et leurs deux enfants, et la ramène à son palais, où il s'avère qu'il était déjà marié ! continua Sanji, fier de savoir quelque chose que le champion de kendo ignorait. La reine, appréciant peu de se voir ainsi cocue, ordonne à son cuisinier de tuer les deux nourrissons et de les servir en repas à son époux, après quoi elle réserve le même sort à Thalie. Heureusement, le roi arrive avant qu'elle n'ait pu jeter sa rivale dans le feu, et c'est la reine qui finit brûlée vive. Le cuisinier arrive alors avec leurs deux enfants, qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer et qu'il avait remplacés par de la viande animale, et tout est bien qui finit bien.

\- Oui, enfin… C'est relatif… répliqua Zoro, dubitatif.

\- Oh, il y a des histoires bien plus sanglantes, poursuivit l'archéologue, l'air amusé. Dans _Blanche-Neige,_ la vilaine reine est condamnée à porter des chaussures en fer chauffées à blanc, et à danser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive à l'occasion des noces de sa belle-fille et du prince. Dans _Cendrillon,_ les belles-sœurs se coupent les orteils pour parvenir à enfiler la pantoufle de verre, et elles se font crever les yeux à la fin par les oiseaux de l'héroïne. Dans _Le Petit Chaperon rouge,_ le loup invite la petite fille à se restaurer, et lui sert la chair et le sang de sa grand-mère avant de la dévorer. Et bien sûr, le Petit Chaperon et sa Mère-Grand ne reviennent pas miraculeusement à la vie après l'intervention du chasseur…

\- Eh ben. Si Disney avait gardé les versions originales, on aurait eu une génération d'enfants traumatisés, je crois, souffla la tête de laitue.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler des films de Disney et d'autres studios d'animation (et en profitèrent pour montrer au blond quelques-unes de leurs chansons), jusqu'à ce que Robin ne décrète qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'y aller, car Franky l'attendait pour manger.

\- Argh, déjà 19h ? Je n'aurai pas eu le temps de m'entraîner, aujourd'hui, râla Zoro. Demain, c'est décidé, je resterai ici pendant que tu iras faire des pirouettes avec Bon Clay, Sourcils-en-vrille !

\- Et comment suis-je sensé m'y rendre, si tu ne m'y conduis pas, tête de brocoli ? riposta le cuistot, un peu vexé.

Après tout, rien ne l'avait obligé à rester dans la cuisine pendant qu'ils parlaient de Disney !

\- Je m'arrangerai pour que quelqu'un vienne te chercher ! Après tout, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit toujours moi qui doive faire chauffeur !

Est-ce que c'était un regard de connivence, qu'il venait de surprendre entre le sabreur et l'archéologue ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire (ô bonheur indicible !) que ce serait Robin qui viendrait ?

\- Je travaille malheureusement demain, mais je viendrai vers 18h avec Franky pour que nous puissions continuer à parler de dessins animés, de BDs et de cinéma, s'empressa de dire la brune. A demain !

Et voilà, ça recommençait encore : Zoro cherchait à se débarrasser de lui, et personne ne voulait s'occuper du réformé à sa place. Sanji se mordit les lèvres, cachant mal sa déception à l'égard de celle qui se disait son amie. Elle aurait pu tout de même le défendre un peu plus ! Mais en même temps, l'épéiste était son ami depuis bien plus longtemps que le cuisinier, donc c'était sans doute normal qu'elle prenne son parti à lui…

Ce fut avec une certaine mauvaise humeur que Sanji mit la tête de chou à la porte de la cuisine, afin de préparer le repas. Il ne savait plus s'il avait très envie de lui faire plaisir en préparant un plat japonais, mais c'était ce qu'il avait prévu, donc…

Lorsqu'il appela finalement le bretteur pour manger, celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ce qui était posé sur la table.

\- Je rêve ! Tu… Tu m'as préparé des onigiris ?


	27. Chapitre 27

**Hello amis lecteurs ! Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris :-)**

 **Et surtout, un merci tout particulier à RoronoaAgathou, hasegawa-chwan, LuLucyole, Musicmyb, Pauline, Arya Cahill, Elowlie et olukkalp pour les reviews que vous avez laissés !**

 **Gros bisous à tous, et bonne lecture !**

Sanji s'était réveillé avec le sourire, ce matin-là, et ni les reproches de Chopper en voyant ses hématomes et sa lèvre fendue, ni le fait d'apprendre que ce serait Brook qui l'emmènerait au dojo, ni même le fait de devoir remettre cette fichue robe (que, heureusement, Zoro avait pensé à sortir de la machine à laver, et à mettre à sécher dans la chambre de Sanji, avant de les rejoindre lui et Robin dans la cuisine, la veille) ne parvinrent à faire diminuer sa bonne humeur. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que, le soir d'avant, le sabreur avait enfin complimenté sa cuisine !

Le cuisinier, occupé à masquer son bleu à la pommette et sa lèvre gonflée sous une épaisse couche de fond de teint et de rouge à lèvres, se permit un sourire tandis qu'il se remémorait la scène.

\- Je rêve ! Tu… Tu m'as préparé des onigiris ? s'était presqu'étranglé Zoro. Quelqu'un t'a dit que c'était mon plat préféré, ou quoi ?

Sanji avait dû réprimer un petit sourire, fier de son effet.

\- Non, personne ne m'a rien dit, avait-il répondu avec nonchalance. Allez, tête d'algue, va t'asseoir et donne-moi ton verdict.

« Tête d'algue ». Ah ! Il avait trouvé ça en préparant la salade de wakame qui accompagnait les boulettes de riz. Quant aux boulettes en tant que telles, il en avait préparées de trois sortes : une au thon et au concombre, une deuxième au saumon et au sésame, et une troisième à l'omelette. Et pour lui, le blond s'était préparé du zosui, à savoir une soupe de riz japonaise qu'il avait agrémentée de wakame, de champignons shiitake, de carottes et de miso. Il prit une première cuillérée de son bol, curieux du résultat, et fut assez satisfait du goût. Oh, il pourrait toujours l'améliorer, mais pour une première tentative, c'était déjà pas mal !

Levant les yeux vers Zoro, il avait vu que celui-ci avait déjà vidé la moitié de son assiette, et engloutissait le reste avec voracité.

\- Eh bien ! Ça te plaît tant que ça ? l'avait-il taquiné.

Et là, à sa grande surprise, l'épéiste avait levé vers lui un visage barbouillé de grains de riz, et lui avait répondu, les yeux brillants et la bouche pleine :

\- CH'est… CHa me rappelle les onigiris – _gloups_ \- de mon enfance. Merci, Sanji.

Et sur ce, il lui avait adressé un sourire si plein de tendresse, que le cuistot avait dû baisser le nez vers son bol en rougissant. Le reste du repas s'était déroulé en silence, chacun des deux hommes guettant l'autre du coin de l'œil, et détournant le regard dès qu'ils risquaient de se faire repérer. Qu'est-ce que Zoro pouvait bien penser, en l'observant ainsi à la dérobée ? Est-ce qu'il réfléchissait à la façon de se débarrasser de Sanji, ou bien se disait-il que, finalement, si le blondinet lui préparait d'aussi bons petits plats tous les jours, il pouvait bien supporter sa présence un peu plus longtemps ? Ou bien pensait-il à Sanji… de façon plus romantique ? Oh non, non ! Il ne fallait pas que le réformé songe à cela ! Car il n'y aurait jamais rien entre le kendoka et lui, et il y veillerait personnellement !

Zoro l'avait ensuite aidé spontanément à faire la vaisselle, après quoi il lui avait proposé de regarder un film qui, selon lui, faisait partie des incontournables. Le bretteur avait ensuite ajouté que le septième volet de la saga sortirait en décembre, et que donc il était plus que probable que quelqu'un aborde le sujet avec lui vendredi, à la fête de Luffy. Sanji s'était donc retrouvé à regarder le premier _Star Wars_ (ou bien était-ce le quatrième ? La chronologie l'avait laissé assez perplexe) en compagnie du champion de kendo, qui était allé leur chercher deux bières sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, et qui lui avait même adressé un clin-d'œil en ajoutant qu'il ne dirait rien à Chopper, et que ça resterait entre eux.

Le cuisinier ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser du comportement du sabreur. Il était capable de lui adresser les pires méchancetés et l'instant d'après, d'être tout sucre tout miel avec lui ! Néanmoins, il ne s'était pas torturé l'esprit trop longtemps à essayer de comprendre les sautes d'humeur de la tête de chou, car le film l'avait bientôt captivé. Oh, il avait été légèrement déçu lorsque Zoro lui avait révélé, à la fin, que les scènes n'avaient pas vraiment été tournées dans l'espace, et lui avait expliqué le concept des effets spéciaux. Mais cela restait cependant très impressionnant, tout ce que les hommes du futur étaient capables de faire !

Lorsque Brook sonna donc à la porte, ce matin-là, Sanji était occupé à siffloter un air guilleret, d'excellente humeur. Qui fut quelque peu entachée par le rire perçant du musicien, dès qu'il l'eut aperçu.

\- Yohohohoho ! Cette tenue te va vraiment à ravir, Sanji-san ! Pourrais-je… voir ta culotte ?

\- Je ne porte pas de _culotte_! glapit le réformé,outré.

\- Quoi, tu ne portes rien en-dessous de ta jupe, Ero-Cook ? se moqua Zoro dans son dos. Enfin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne… petite coquine.

\- Yohohohoh !

\- Vous n'êtes que deux crétins ! s'énerva Sanji. Brook, allons-y !

Et voilà, ça recommençait ! L'épéiste était capable de se montrer attentionné lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, mais dès qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce, c'était comme s'il se sentait obligé de provoquer le blondinet en permanence…

La bonne humeur de Sanji redescendit encore d'un cran, lorsqu'il aperçut le véhicule sur lequel il était censé voyager. Un véhicule… qui n'avait que deux roues. Et qui était ouvert de partout.

\- Je suis… supposé monter là-dessous ?

\- Yohoho, je crains fort que oui ! répondit Brook, très amusé par la situation. Tiens, je t'ai apporté un casque !

\- Mais… je porte une jupe ! Comment suis-je censé m'asseoir sur cette _chose_ sans tout dévoiler ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sanj… euh, Sandy-san ! Tu seras collé à mon dos, donc personne ne verra rien ! Par contre, évite de m'étouffer en t'accrochant à moi, je tiens au peu de vie qu'il me reste, yohohoho !

 _\- Collé à ton dos ?! M'accrocher à toi !?_

Il fallut faire preuve de persuasion pour que le réformé accepte enfin de s'asseoir à califourchon derrière Brook, et de passer ses bras autour du torse noueux du vieil homme. Il prit soin, néanmoins, de laisser un léger espace entre eux, car sa dignité lui interdisait de se coller de façon aussi obscène à un autre homme.

Toutefois, sa dignité fut oubliée dès que Brook eut mis les gaz. Effrayé par la sensation de vitesse, Sanji resserra son étreinte autour de la taille du musicien, et dut étouffer un petit cri quand celui-ci prit un virage, et qu'il sentit la moto pencher sous leurs deux poids combinés.

\- PENCHE-TOI EN MÊME TEMPS QUE MOI, SANJI-SAN ! SI TU ESSAYES DE CONTREBALANCER, ON VA FINIR DANS LE DECOR ! lui conseilla Brook par-dessus le vent qui rugissait à ses oreilles.

Sanji poussa un gémissement pitoyable et décida de fermer les yeux et d'attendre que le cauchemar se finisse, le front appuyé contre l'épaule du vieil homme. Ce fut les jambes tremblantes qu'il descendit de cet engin démoniaque, remarquant à peine le rire de Brook dans son dos.

\- Yohohoho ! Pas si vite, Sandy-san ! Il faut encore que j'attache ma moto ! Et tu as oublié d'enlever ton casque !

Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent enfin en vue du dojo, le blond accroché au bras du musicien car ses jambes tremblaient encore comme de la gélatine, il sentit soudain Brook se crisper et son pas marquer une hésitation. Sanji tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait ainsi fait tituber le vieil homme, et aperçut quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la rue. Il s'agissait d'un homme de très grande taille, quasiment un géant, aux muscles saillants, au visage émacié et au teint rougeaud. Il avait également de longs cheveux blonds, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux reins, et Sanji était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu la veille au même endroit, car il se souvenait d'avoir pensé : « Ah ! Et Zoro ose encore dire que mes cheveux sont trop longs ! »

\- Que se passe-t-il ? De qui s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- Qui donc, Sandy-san ? Oh, lui ? Je ne le connais pas, pourquoi ? répondit Brook en feignant l'innocence.

\- Cesse de me prendre pour un benêt ! siffla le cuistot. J'ai senti tout ton corps se tendre dès que tu l'as aperçu ! Qui est-ce ?

\- Oh, juste… Juste une vieille connaissance, rien de plus…

\- Ah oui ? Veux-tu que nous allions le saluer, peut-être ? ironisa Sanji. Mais j'ai comme l'impression, à en juger par ta réaction, que ce n'était pas le genre de « vieille connaissance » avec laquelle tu entretenais des relations très cordiales !

\- Bon, bon, je vais tout te dire… Il s'appelle Oz et il, euh… C'est un harceleur, en fait, lui révéla Brook à voix basse. Zoro lui a interdit de remettre les pieds au dojo parce qu'il, euh, espionnait les filles dans les vestiaires. Depuis, il reste planté là-devant à attendre qu'elles sortent, pour leur proposer de les raccompagner chez elles. Il en a même déjà suivi une, qui heureusement a réussi à le semer, mais qui sait si sa prochaine victime aura la même chance !

\- QUOI ? s'exclama le blondinet, horrifié. Et pourquoi personne ne le chasse, dans ce cas ?

\- Tant qu'il ne pénètre pas dans l'enceinte du dojo, personne ne peut lui interdire de rester sur le trottoir d'en face. La rue appartient à tout le monde, soupira le roi de la soul.

\- Tu vas voir, si la rue appartient à tout le monde… marmonna Sanji en lâchant le bras de Brook. Moi présent, personne ne portera atteinte à l'honneur de ces jeunes filles !

Avant que le musicien n'ait pu le retenir, le cuisinier avait traversé la rue en trois enjambées, et chargeait en direction du colosse.

\- Eh, vous là ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Suivre des personnes sans défense jusque chez elles, dans l'espoir de commettre je-ne-sais-quel méfait ! Vous êtes un scélérat, Monsieur, et un infâme !

\- Uh ? fit Oz, le regardant d'un œil vitreux.

\- Zoro ne veut plus vous voir revenir ici ! Alors déguerpissez !

Prenant soin de ne pas lever la jambe trop haut, afin de ne pas exhiber au monde entier son caleçon et ses attributs masculins, Sanji lui mit un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou, l'obligeant ainsi à plier la jambe et créant un déséquilibre. Il en profita ensuite pour lui envoyer un second coup de pied dans le bas du dos (ou, pour le dire vulgairement, l'arrière-train), espérant ainsi le faire tomber et le ridiculiser. Toutefois, le colosse se contenta de trébucher, avant de se retourner vers le blond, l'air en colère. Oups. Oz tenta de lui envoyer plusieurs coups de poing, que Sanji réussit à esquiver de justesse, car le mastodonte était plus rapide que prévu. Le cuistot parvint pour sa part à lui mettre d'autres coups de pied, mais ceux-ci semblaient n'avoir aucun effet. Quel était donc ce monstre, qui paraissait insensible à la douleur ? Soudain, se recevant mal sur ses hauts talons, Sanji sentit l'une de ses chevilles se tordre, et tout son corps vaciller. Impossible d'éviter le coup qui arrivait ! Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact, mais…

\- Soul parade ! fit la voix de Brook devant lui.

Rouvrant les paupières, Sanji vit que le roi de la soul avait paré le coup avec sa canne, qu'il utilisait comme une épée.

\- Merci, Brook ! Occupe-le un instant, j'arrive ! fit le réformé avant d'enlever rapidement ses escarpins vernis. Voilà !

A deux, ils parvinrent rapidement à mettre Oz en fuite, et Sanji cachait mal sa fierté en criant après lui :

\- Voilà ! Et ne reviens plus jamais ici, connard !

\- Yohoho ! Tu es plutôt une bonne combattante, Sandy-san ! Je vois que ton entraînement a porté ses fruits ! le félicita son comparse. Quant à moi, cette petite échauffourée a permis de dérouiller mes vieux os, yohohoho !

\- Sandy-chan ! les coupa brusquement Bon Clay, en se jetant sur son élève. C'était très impressionnant, ce que tu viens de faire ! Et j'ai reconnu plusieurs des mouvements que je t'ai appris hier ! Bravo, mon chou !

Sanji se laissa entraîner vers le dojo, devant lequel plusieurs personnes s'étaient attroupées pour assister à leur bagarre. Outre Khalifa, qu'il connaissait déjà, il y avait là, notamment, un homme aux cheveux noirs, arborant une moustache interminable et une petite barbiche pointue, ainsi qu'une cicatrice diagonale sur l'œil gauche. Il portait une veste noire ouverte, un pantalon noir retenu à la taille par une ceinture en tissu rouge, nouée sur le côté, ainsi qu'une cravate qui pendait sur son torse nu, et des petites lunettes sombres posées sur le sommet de son crâne. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour dire un mot à son voisin, Sanji put voir que ses longs cheveux étaient attachés, et formaient une épaisse natte noire dans son dos. Son voisin, quant à lui, était un homme au teint plus clair, dont les longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur les épaules, et qui arborait de plus un petit bouc assez fin. Ce qui interpelait, surtout, c'était le pigeon blanc posé sur son épaule, et son haut chapeau cylindrique. A côté d'eux, se trouvaient encore un homme au teint basané, portant les cheveux courts et noirs, des binocles aux verres teintés, et un tatouage en forme de caractère japonais sur la joue, et un autre individu au crâne rasé, portant une sorte de casque rouge qui lui laissait le haut de la tête à découvert, ainsi qu'un T-shirt noir et un short jaune quadrillé. Ces deux derniers personnages vinrent aussitôt au-devant de Sanji pour le féliciter.

\- Woah, Sandy-bro ! C'était balèze, ce que tu viens de faire ! Tu fais des mouvements, franchement, où on se demande si tu as encore une colonne vertébrale ! le complimenta celui au crâne rasé.

\- Moi c'est Johnny, et lui c'est Yosaku ! se présenta celui au tatouage. On se demandait justement qui était ce type louche devant la porte, et si on devait faire quelque chose, étant donné que Zoro-bro nous avait demandé de garder l'œil ouvert et de l'avertir en cas de problème… Mais tu nous as devancés, on dirait !

\- Uuh… Enchantée, répondit Sanji en prenant une voix plus féminine. Vous êtes des amis de Zoro, donc ?

\- Ouais ! On est de vieux amis à lui, et aussi ses collègues ! se vanta Yosaku. On enseigne tous les deux le kendo aux niveaux débutant et moyen !

\- Oui, enfin, ses collègues… Vous travaillez pour lui, ne l'oubliez pas, intervint soudain l'homme au pigeon, d'une voix méprisante.

Il s'éloigna ensuite en compagnie de Khalifa et de l'homme à la barbichette, tandis que Johnny posait une main sur l'avant-bras de Yosaku pour l'empêcher de répondre à la provocation.

\- Faut pas faire attention à lui, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est le mari de Khalifa, Rob Lucci. Il prend toujours tout le monde de haut parce qu'il est le secrétaire particulier du bourgmestre !

\- Du bourgmestre ? répéta le cuisiner sans comprendre.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais, Sandy-chan est française ! intervint Bentham en gloussant. Le bourgmestre, en Belgique, c'est l'équivalent de votre maire à vous. Ici, notre bourgmestre, c'est M. Iceburg. Un homme tout à fait charmant !

\- Tu es française, Sandy ? Et comment tu connais Zoro-bro ? s'intéressa Johnny.

\- Oh, euh… On s'est rencontrés à Paris, où il était venu pour un tournoi, mentit Sanji, en essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'il devait dire. Je suis comédienne, et en ce moment je n'avais pas de travail, alors Zoro m'a proposé de venir passer quelque mois en Belgique, et de tenter ma chance ici. Il me loge temporairement.

\- Oooh, il te loge, hein ? répéta Yosaku avec un grand sourire. Je vois, je vois… Zoro-bro a toujours eu l'œil pour repérer les jolies filles, hein Johnny ?

\- On peut le dire ! approuva son comparse. En même temps, ça me rassure un peu ! Après sa défaite contre Mihawk, au début de l'été, il s'est enfermé chez lui pendant plusieurs mois et il ne voulait plus voir personne ! Alors ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il s'autorise de nouveau un peu d'amusement !

\- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu cette histoire… souffla le blondinet avec un brin d'irritation. Cela dit, j'ignore ce que vous vous imaginez, mais Zoro et moi ne sommes qu'amis ! Rien de plus !

\- C'est ça, oui… On te croit, rétorqua Yosaku sur un ton qui disait le contraire.

\- Mais je vous assure… !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sandy-bro, l'interrompit Johnny. On sait très bien que depuis la mort de Tashigi, Zoro-bro ne veut plus se remettre en couple avec personne. Après, c'est normal qu'il veuille s'amuser de temps en temps avec des « amis »… Personne ne va juger votre petit arrangement, tu peux être tranquille !

\- Mais bon sang, puisque je vous dis que… !

\- Allons, allons, Sandy-chan ! intervint à nouveau Bon Clay. Assez bavassé, notre cours devrait déjà avoir commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes !

\- A la prochaine, Sandy-bro ! s'écrièrent en cœur Johnny et Yosaku, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sanji, en désespoir de cause, chercha du regard quelqu'un qui pourrait dissimuler ce malentendu, mais Brook avait déjà disparu, et Bentham l'entraînait rapidement vers la salle où ils s'entraîneraient. Pardieu ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait-il donc à croire qu'il couchait avec la stupide tête de laitue ?

~~oOo~~

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de son cours, à midi, qu'il retomba sur le roi de la soul au détour d'un couloir. Dieu merci, car il commençait à se demander comment il allait rentrer ! Le vieil homme n'était pas seul, par contre, et Sanji se sentit rougir en voyant Law l'observer de la tête aux pieds, le visage impénétrable. Que devait-il penser de son accoutrement ? Il devait le trouver bien ridicule !

\- Sanji-ya, le salua finalement le chirurgien, avec une certaine froideur. Lorsque Zoro m'a dit qu'il voulait t'emmener au dojo, j'ai émis quelques réserves, car Moria surveille sans doute ce bâtiment. Mais je suis content de voir qu'il t'a au moins fourni un bon déguisement, et qu'il ne t'y conduit plus lui-même.

\- Ce… C'est pour cela qu'il a demandé à Brook de me déposer aujourd'hui ?! comprit soudain le cuisinier en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Evidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? répliqua Law avec suffisance.

\- Il m'a juste dit qu'il en avait assez de devoir jouer les chauffeurs… murmura Sanji, honteux.

\- Et tu l'as cru ? Sanji-san ! lui reprocha gentiment Brook.

\- Et pourquoi non ? se défendit le blond avec véhémence. Depuis le début, il se montre des plus odieux envers moi, et ne cesse de me répéter qu'il a hâte de me voir partir de chez lui !

Et là, à sa grande surprise, Law l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur, l'air furieux.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, le regard acéré. Zoro-ya a beaucoup souffert par le passé. S'il te traite ainsi, c'est parce qu'il a peur de s'être déjà trop attaché, et d'être blessé à nouveau. Alors laisse-moi te dire une chose : si tu lui brises le cœur, je viendrai personnellement arracher le tien de ta cage thoracique, et je le donnerai à manger à mon chien. Vu ?

Sanji n'en doutait pas une seule seconde ! Dieu que le chirurgien pouvait se montrer effrayant lorsqu'il le voulait ! Le cuistot le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux encore écarquillés et le cœur affolé. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter pareilles menaces ?

\- Ah, désolé, Sanji-san… s'excusa Brook en posant une main sur son épaule. Law est assez protecteur envers Zoro-san, ce n'est pas contre toi…

\- Assez protecteur ! C'est une manière de voir les choses ! s'exclama Sanji, toujours assez choqué. Moi, j'appelle cela de la jalousie !

\- Ah, c'est possible… Que sais-je des affaires du cœur, moi dont l'organe bat en sursis depuis des années ? Yohoho ! Mais viens, allons de parler de cela dans un endroit moins fréquenté.

Sanji hocha la tête et suivit Brook en dehors du dojo, ressassant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Law… était amoureux de Zoro ? Était-ce parce qu'il considérait le blondinet comme un rival, qu'il l'avait pris en grippe dès le départ ? Mais Sanji n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui « voler » le kendoka ! Comment lui dire qu'il ne représentait pas la moindre menace, et que le chirurgien avait la voie tout à fait libre s'il voulait avouer ses sentiments à Zoro ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait ? Ah oui, parce que le bretteur refusait l'idée même de se remettre en couple, jusqu'à récemment… Cela serait du moins une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Law : c'est que la donne avait changé, et qu'il avait à présent toutes ses chances. Sanji se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant malgré lui son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, à l'idée de voir Zoro avec un autre homme.

\- Les parents de Law-san étaient tous les deux médecins, commença Brook à voix basse, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la rue. Lorsque Law et sa sœur étaient encore enfants, ils sont tous partis en famille pour faire en safari en Afrique, et pendant qu'ils se trouvaient là-bas, il y a eu une flambée de virus Ebola à proximité. Les parents de Law, en tant que médecins, ont voulu rester sur place pour aider, le temps que le gouvernement local et les organisations internationales envoient du renfort, du matériel et des médicaments… Mais rien de tout ça n'est jamais arrivé. Ils été complètement abandonnés à leur sort, et ils sont morts eux-mêmes de l'épidémie, ainsi que la sœur de Law. Il est le seul à avoir pu être sauvé de justesse.

\- C'est affreux, reconnut le réformé en se signant. Mais quel rapport avec… ?

\- J'y viens. Ensuite, Law s'est retrouvé à l'orphelinat pendant quelques temps, car il n'avait pas d'autre famille, jusqu'au moment où Rosinante, le frère de Doflamingo, l'a adopté. Et puis, quelques années plus tard, Rosinante est mort dans des circonstances obscures. Son assassin n'a jamais été retrouvé. Doflamingo a pris Law sous son aile, a payé ses études supérieures et lui a même offert un emploi. Mais en échange, Law doit faire tout ce qu'il lui demande, et il s'est toujours senti assez prisonnier dans cette relation.

\- A nouveau, ça n'explique pas pourquoi il est aussi possessif envers la tête de gazon, soupira Sanji.

\- Law et Zoro se sont rencontrés au dojo, et ils ont assez vite sympathisé, mais il a fallu plusieurs années avant que Law-san ne se sente suffisamment en confiance pour lui raconter toute l'histoire. Dès que Zoro a été au courant, il a mis Tashigi et Smoker sur le coup, et il s'est démené pour relancer l'enquête sur la mort de Rosinante. Finalement, il a fallu que les supérieurs de Smoker leur ordonnent d'abandonner l'affaire, car ils s'approchaient de trop près de la vérité. Ils n'ont donc pas réussi à avoir de preuves formelles, mais plusieurs pistes laissaient à penser que le meurtre avait été commandité par Doflamingo lui-même.

\- Mon Dieu… marmonna le cuisinier, choqué.

\- Tashigi-san voulait continuer à faire des recherches en cachette, évidemment. Mais à ce moment-là, elle est tombée enceinte, et Zoro-san a eu peur que Doflamingo ne cherche à l'éliminer si elle continuait à fouiner. C'est pour cela qu'il a demandé à Smoker de lui interdire d'aller sur le terrain. Avec les résultats que l'on sait… acheva le musicien avec tristesse.

\- Et donc, Law se sent lui aussi responsable de la mort de Tashigi, si je comprends bien ? Encore un ! Miséricorde ! résuma Sanji, tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Ça, et il estime qu'il a une dette énorme envers Zoro-san, ajouta Brook. Après, je ne sais pas si des sentiments plus romantiques se sont greffés à tout cet imbroglio… Mais il y a de quoi y perdre la tête, et ce n'est pas mon cerveau décati qui dira le contraire, yohohoho !

Sanji comprenait mieux l'attitude de Law, à présent. Lui non plus n'aurait pas su comment gérer la situation s'il avait été amoureux d'un ami proche, sans jamais avoir osé lui dire car il s'estimait responsable de la mort de sa femme, et si soudain un troisième individu faisait irruption et venait remuer toute cette mélasse de sentiments. D'ailleurs, il pouvait certainement compatir à la première partie, dont il avait aussi fait l'expérience avec Kohza.

\- Et malgré tout cela, il a continué à travailler pour Doflamingo ? murmura-t-il, empathique.

\- Il n'a pas le choix. Il n'a aucune preuve contre lui, et il aurait tout à perdre s'il démissionnait : plus de travail, des dettes énormes à rembourser, et un ennemi aux bras longs en prime ! élabora le roi de la soul.

\- Et c'est cet individu qui veut à présent mettre la main sur moi… Dieu nous protège, souffla le blond, qui se sentait soudain très pessimiste quant à son avenir.


	28. Chapitre 28

Sanji avait été étrangement calme depuis qu'il était rentré du dojo. Et pourtant, il aurait eu des raisons de se vanter bruyamment, après avoir mis Oz en fuite ! Mais non, c'était Brook qui lui avait raconté l'incident, et Zoro avait d'ailleurs été sur le point de reprocher au musicien d'avoir ignoré sa décision, et d'avoir parlé au cuistot de l'homme de main de Moria, avant de comprendre que Sanji avait cru chasser un violeur potentiel, et avoir défendu l'honneur des filles du dojo. Ouf. Donc il n'était toujours au courant de rien.

Zoro avait donc remercié Brook et lui avait dit à plus tard, puisque le vieil homme avait annoncé son intention de venir au match de Luffy, le soir-même. Lorsque Sanji était sorti de sa chambre, lavé et changé, il l'avait taquiné au sujet de sa terreur à moto, mais le blondinet n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon. Il s'était tout de suite enfermé dans la cuisine pour préparer un potage aux poireaux, et lorsqu'était venu le moment de passer à table, il avait laissé Zoro se faire un simple sandwich sans faire aucun commentaire sur le fait de manger froid.

\- Eh ben, Sourcils-en-vrille ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? avait-il fini par dire, mi-curieux mi-inquiet.

\- J'ai vu Law au dojo, aujourd'hui, avait répondu Sanji après un long soupir. Il m'a dit que si tu n'avais pas voulu me conduire ce matin, c'était parce que Moria surveillait sans doute le bâtiment.

\- Ah. Et ? avait fait le sabreur, en détournant le regard.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire, tout simplement, au lieu de me laisser croire que tu en avais assez de devoir me déposer !

Zoro n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à cela, et s'était contenté de hausser les épaules.

\- Brook m'a raconté le passé de Law, aussi, avait ajouté le réformé après un silence interminable. Que Doflamingo avait fait assassiner son propre frère.

\- Tu savais déjà que ce n'était pas un enfant de chœur. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? avait grogné l'épéiste, pestant contre la langue trop pendue du roi de la soul.

\- Il donne vraiment l'impression d'être un homme impitoyable. Est-ce bien raisonnable de lui refuser ce qu'il désire ? Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre tous en danger, alors que vous en avez déjà tant fait pour moi… Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décidais de me livrer à Moria, avant qu'il ne décide de te faire parler de force.

Zoro s'était levé d'un bond, outré d'un tel discours, et avait dit à Sanji tout le bien qu'il pensait de son stupide complexe de martyr.

\- En plus, s'il fait le moindre faux pas pour te mettre la main dessus, on l'attend au tournant, tu peux me croire ! avait-il grondé, les poings serrés. Au moindre soupçon d'illégalité, Smoker se fera un plaisir de le mettre derrière les barreaux. Sans parler du père de Luffy, qui sera ravi de pouvoir éliminer un rival en affaires… Alors, tu vois, ton arrivée est plutôt une bonne chose. Avec un peu de chance, il va enfin sortir du bois, on aura enfin les preuves qu'il nous manquait pour le coffrer, et Law sera enfin libre !

Sanji n'avait pas bronché, pourtant, et s'était contenté de hocher la tête pensivement avant de se mettre à la vaisselle. Ensuite, il avait passé tout l'après-midi à étudier ses notes de cours, tout en écoutant les CDs que Brook lui avait laissés. D'après ce que le cuisinier lui avait répliqué lorsqu'il s'était plaint, il avait besoin d'un bruit de fond pour se concentrer, car le silence le rendait nerveux. Soit.

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'à l'arrivée de Robin et Franky que Sanji avait fait un effort pour se montrer sociable et souriant, et encore, c'était seulement pour ne pas froisser son archéologue chérie. Ils étaient passés directement à la cuisine afin de pouvoir discuter de BDs, de dessins animés et de séries télé pendant que le blond cuisinait, et celui-ci s'était montré tout à fait déterminé à retenir le nom de chaque héros, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, après tout. Ce que Brook lui avait dit de Doflamingo l'avait donc stressé à ce point ? Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas que Moria appelait Zoro environ trois fois par jour, et lui envoyait au moins la même quantité de mails !

Au début, le kendoka s'était contenté de bloquer le numéro du docteur, mais celui-ci avait vite compris et s'était mis à appeler à partir d'autres appareils. A présent, Zoro ne décrochait plus lorsqu'il voyait un numéro inconnu. Pareil pour les mails, ils arrivaient directement dans la rubrique « Courrier indésirable ». Mais même ainsi, le bretteur se sentait harcelé, et se demandait quand Moria essayerait de faire pression sur lui en s'en prenant aux membres du dojo. Oh, il savait que chacun de ses employés était parfaitement capable de se défendre, mais les élèves ? Voire le bâtiment lui-même ? Est-ce qu'il allait devoir s'attendre à des actes de vandalisme ? Heureusement, Ace avait mis Smoker au courant de la situation, et le commissaire avait promis qu'il enverrait quelques-uns de ses hommes patrouiller dans le quartier. En espérant que ça suffirait.

Enfin, le repas avait été prêt, et Zoro avait constaté avec satisfaction que Sanji s'était limité à trois services. En entrée, il avait fait des petites cailles aux olives, puis du lapin à la sauce brune avec du chou-fleur comme accompagnement, et en dessert il avait fait de la crème brûlée. Le cuisinier n'avait pour sa part pris ni entrée, ni dessert, et Zoro se sentait mal à l'aise en le voyant rester debout, prêt à répondre à leurs moindres désirs. Qu'il s'asseye un peu, bordel ! Il venait de passer une heure à tout préparer ! Robin et Franky, quant à eux, n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement gênés de se laisser servir, et complimentèrent abondamment le repas – qui était, il fallait bien l'avouer, délicieux.

Et puis, il y avait eu la surprise.

\- Je ne veux pas mettre le déguisement pour aller aux arènes, avait annoncé Sanji de but en blanc. De toute manière, je l'ai mis à la lessive en rentrant du dojo, et il n'est pas encore sec.

\- QUOI ?! avait immédiatement explosé le champion de kendo. Mais bordel, je t'ai dit qu'il était hors de question que tu sortes d'ici sans déguisement ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu préfères te faire capturer plutôt que d'être un peu ridicule ?

\- Ohlà, ohlà, vous n'allez pas vous disputer ? Ce n'est pas SUUUPER du tout ! s'était plaint Franky.

\- Vous voulez que Doflamingo commette une erreur, pour arriver à le mettre sous les verrous, n'est-ce pas ? avait riposté le blondinet, en ignorant l'ingénieur. Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux d'arrêter de me cacher et de me déguiser, car ce n'est pas ainsi que je l'appâterai ! Si vous voulez le pousser à faire un faux pas, il faudrait au contraire le narguer en me laissant me promener ouvertement dans la rue ! Ce n'est que s'il sait où je suis, et si je lui parais une proie facile, qu'il tentera de me capturer !

\- Il y a d'autres moyens de lui faire commettre un faux-pas qui ne te mettent pas en danger ! Il pourrait par exemple hacker mon ordinateur pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur toi ! Ou il pourrait me menacer ! avait rétorqué Zoro.

\- Dans ce cas, ce serait toi qui serais en danger par ma faute ! En quoi est-ce préférable ? C'est moi qui, par ma seule bêtise, me suis fait remarquer par Moria, et je ne vois pas pourquoi un autre devrait assumer à ma place la responsabilité de mes erreurs !

\- De toute façon, Doflamingo ne sait même pas encore que tu existes, crétin ! Moria attend d'être sûr de son coup avant de parler de toi à son boss ! Alors tout ce débat ne sert à rien ! avait aboyé le sabreur, excédé. Si ce taré t'enlevait maintenant, ce serait lui le seul coupable, et on n'aurait de nouveau rien pour accuser son patron ! Non, il faut attendre que Moria soit suffisamment désespéré pour : soit demander de l'aide à Doffy, quitte à en subir les conséquences s'il se trompe à ton sujet, soit lâcher l'affaire entièrement. Mais d'ici-là, tu dois rester discret ! Encore juste un tout petit peu de patience, putain !

\- Oh… avait murmuré Sanji, tout dépité. Es-tu certain de ce que tu avances ? Doflamingo n'as pas encore eu vent de mon existence ?

\- Quand Doflamingo sera au courant, crois-moi, on verra la différence, avait grommelé Zoro.

\- Je pense que Zoro a raison, Sanji, était intervenue Robin avec un calme olympien.

\- Mais… J'ai vraiment mis mon costume à la lessive, avait grimacé le réformé, penaud. Cela veut-il dire que je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner ?

Zoro avait hésité. La prudence aurait exigé que Sanji reste en sécurité à l'appartement, mais l'épéiste savait à quel point il était excité à l'idée d'aller voir Luffy combattre. Et il savait aussi que Sanji voulait demander à Shanks de l'inscrire parmi ses combattants, afin qu'il ait une chance de pouvoir affronter Ivankov de nouveau, et de franchir le premier pas vers son rêve…

\- Si je puis me permettre, les avait à nouveau interrompus la brune. Se rendre déguisé au dojo, qui est certainement sous surveillance, me semble essentiel. Mais Moria n'a aucune raison de savoir que tu te rends aux arènes ce soir, Zoro. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il connaissance l'existence de ces combats clandestins ! Alors il me semblerait hautement improbable qu'un de ses hommes s'y trouve… Je pense que Sanji peut y aller sans trop de risques, même s'il n'est pas déguisé.

C'était ainsi que la question avait été réglée, et voilà pourquoi le cuistot portait l'un de ses habituels costumes, lorsqu'il s'était glissé dans la voiture de Franky et Robin.

Parce que oui, Sanji avait demandé à pouvoir voyager avec eux, plutôt qu'avec le kendoka. Zoro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça légèrement vexant, mais il avait fait semblant de s'en foutre, et maintenant il essayait de se concentrer sur la route, et de ne pas lâcher de vue la voiture du couple, plutôt que de se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire sans lui. Est-ce que cet imbécile d'Ero-Cook essayait de nouveau de les convaincre qu'il valait mieux le livrer tout de suite à Moria, avant que Doffy ne s'en mêle et que ça ne devienne trop dangereux ? Zoro n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment Sanji osait-il sortir des âneries pareilles ? Quand le bretteur avait eu des ennuis avec un voyou du nom de Morgan, à l'école secondaire, Luffy l'avait aidé. Quand Nami et Nojiko, à la mort de leur mère, avait été presque dépouillées de leur héritage par cet escroc d'Arlong, Luffy, Zoro et Usopp les avaient défendues. Quand Robin avait eu des démêlés avec la justice, accusée d'avoir fait du trafic d'antiquités pour le compte de l'ignoble Crocodile, tous avaient clamé son innocence. Dans la bande à Luffy, personne n'abandonnerait jamais un nakama en difficulté ! Alors, pourquoi Sanji pensait-il un seul instant qu'ils le laisseraient se jeter dans la bouche du loup ? Ridicule !

Mais le problème était sans doute que le blond ne se considérait pas comme un membre du groupe. Et ça, il espérait sincèrement que Robin et Franky le lui feraient comprendre, sinon il allait devoir le lui dire lui-même, et il n'avait jamais très à l'aise avec ce genre de choses. Il préférait laisser ses actions parler pour lui… et ses actions envers Sanji n'avaient sans doute pas été des plus claires jusqu'ici. Mais il était bien décidé à multiplier les efforts pour se montrer agréable, et séduire le Love-Cook ! C'était juste que… Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le taquiner en permanence. Sanji démarrait toujours au quart de tour, et c'était tellement drôle ! Et puis, c'était donnant-donnant, car le cuistot n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche non plus. Donc ce n'était pas très grave s'ils se chamaillaient tout le temps, pas vrai ? Ça épiçait juste un peu les choses !

Il faisait déjà nuit noire lorsque Zoro gara sa voiture sur l'allée goudronnée qui entourait l'entrepôt. Ils étaient dans le quartier industriel de la ville, en bordure du fleuve, et tout autour se dressaient des bâtiments similaires, tout en béton et en tôle. Un peu plus loin, un claquement de portière résonna dans l'air du soir, puis des bruits de pas, et bientôt Franky, Robin et Sanji furent à sa hauteur. L'obscurité rendait impossible de distinguer les traits de leur visage, par contre – dommage, car le champion de kendo aurait bien voulu voir leurs expressions, pour essayer de deviner de quoi ils avaient parlé.

\- C'est SUUUPER que tu ne te sois pas perdu, Zoro-bro ! le félicita l'ingénieur avec une grande claque dans le dos. Mais j'ai perdu mon pari à cause de ça !

\- Ça t'apprendra à parier à mes dépens, grommela le sabreur, en commençant à marcher.

\- Si je puis me permettre, Zoro, la porte est de l'autre côté, l'informa Robin en souriant.

L'épéiste fit donc demi-tour en pestant, suivi par les rires de ses trois compagnons. Arrivés à la porte, ils donnèrent le mot de passe à Yasopp, qui les laissa entrer, et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans l'atmosphère enfumée de l'entrepôt, qui puait la sueur et le tabac. La vaste salle n'était éclairée que par deux puissants spots, braqués sur l'énorme cage où se déroulaient les combats. La foule se pressait tout autour, et le vacarme était assourdissant. Zoro constata alors avec surprise que Sanji s'était rapproché de lui, l'air un peu intimidé.

\- Eh ben, Sourcils-en-vrille, on a la trouille ? ricana-t-il.

Le blondinet se tourna brusquement vers lui, l'air furieux, et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par la voix pleine d'enthousiasme d'Ace, qui s'approchait d'eux en faisant de grands signes, suivi par un visage familier.

\- Oh, vous êtes là ! C'est cool, Luffy va être content ! Et vous avez amené Sanji ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur à l'attention du cuisinier. Ça va, beauté ?

Malheureusement pour Ace (et pour le plus grand amusement de Zoro), Sanji était bien trop distrait par la compagne du pompier, pour répondre à ce dernier.

\- Oooh ! Permettez-moi de me présenter, ma demoiselle ! Je me nomme Sanji, et je suis votre humble serviteur, gazouillait celui-ci tout en s'inclinant. Que fait une douce et délicate créature telle que vous dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? Permettez-moi de vous offrir mon bras pour la soirée ! Je serai le chevalier servant qui vous défendra face à tous ces rustres !

\- Je suis déjà accompagnée, ça ira, grimaça Bonney en s'agrippant au bras d'Ace, l'air dégoûtée.

\- Aheum, Sanji, je te présente Jewelry Bonney, une bonne amie à moi, intervint le pompier un peu dépité. Et une de mes ex, accessoirement. Bonney, voici Sanji, qui est un ami de Zoro…

\- Il est comédien _et_ parisien, alors excuse-le s'il se prend pour Don Juan, intervint le kendoka d'un ton railleur.

\- Oh, un parigot ? Je comprends mieux, fit la jeune femme en plissant la bouche. Bon, allez, Ace doit aller se préparer pour son combat, on vous laisse !

\- Ah, tu combats aussi ? lança Zoro à son ami qui s'éloignait déjà.

\- Oui, contre Blackbeard ! Souhaite-moi bonne merde ! répondit Ace avant de disparaître dans la foule.

\- Qu'avait-elle donc contre les parisiens ? lui demanda Sanji, l'air perplexe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sanji, le rassura Robin en s'approchant. Ce ne sont que des préjugés, qui disparaîtront dès qu'elle te connaîtra mieux. Beaucoup de Français trouvent ça drôle d'insinuer que les Belges sont tous idiots, et en retour les Belges trouvent les Français (et surtout les parisiens) prétentieux. Ce ne sont que des idées préconçues, tu ne dois pas y prêter attention.

\- Mais je n'ai rien insinué du tout ! protesta le réformé. Elle ne peut m'en vouloir à moi pour une chose qu'un de mes compatriotes a dite !

\- Si ce n'était qu'un seul… Moi aussi, j'en ai marre qu'à chaque fois que je rencontre des Français, il y en a au moins un pour faire une blague belge ou se moquer de mon accent, grogna le bretteur. Accent qui, soit dit en passant, n'existe même pas ! Il y a un accent liégeois, un accent namurois, un accent brugeois, un accent ostendais… Et j'en passe ! Parler d'accent belge, c'est comme dire que l'accent marseillais est l'accent français !

\- Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi pour autant ! se défendit Sanji, en colère. Je n'ai jamais fait de blague de la sorte, ou critiqué votre accent, moi !

\- Hey, les gars ! s'interposa Franky. J'ai cru voir la SUUUUUPER afro de Brook, là-bas ! Les autres doivent être avec lui !

Effectivement, près de l'une des cages, ils trouvèrent Brook, Chopper et Nami, qui était tenue par la taille par une grande femme aux cheveux courts et noirs, et aux yeux bleus. L'inconnue portait de plus une blouse bleue mettant en valeur son décolleté généreux, et fumait une cigarette. Sans surprise, Zoro vit le blond commencer à lui tourner autour en bafouillant des niaiseries, et Nami lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Sanji, je te présente Shirley, qui est _ma nouvelle copine,_ les présenta la rousse, en se collant un peu plus à sa petite amie. Alors bas les pattes !

\- Eh. Tout à fait le type de Nami, hein ? chuchota le champion de kendo en donnant un coup de coude à Robin. Grande, brune, grosse poitrine…

\- Je doute que Franky apprécierait, s'il t'entendait parler de ma poitrine, répondit Robin avec un mince sourire. Mais j'imagine que tu as raison… Bien que je ne connaisse Nami que depuis sept ans, alors que toi, tu as grandi avec elle.

\- Oh, déjà quand on était ados, elle ne flashait que sur les brunes, raconta Zoro avec un sourire en coin. Je me souviens de la première fois où Ace nous a donné rendez-vous au Bar de l'Arnaque… Nami a commencé à draguer la patronne, Shakky, et elle ne savait plus où se mettre quand elle a compris que c'était la femme de Rayleigh !

\- Rayleigh, le parrain d'Ace ? Voilà qui est cocasse, pouffa l'archéologue.

\- Tu penses, Ace l'a charriée pendant des semaines après ça…

\- Ace a charrié qui à propos de quoi ? le coupa Nami en se plantant devant eux. Robin, Zoro, je vous présente Shirley.

\- Enchantée, salua poliment Robin, en cachant son amusement.

\- Hey, oh… Je parlais à Robin de Shakky, avoua le sabreur avec franchise, sautant sur l'occasion de mettre la rousse dans l'embarras. Tu te souviens quand Ace nous a donné rendez-vous dans son bar, et que… ?

\- Je m'en souviens très bien, merci, siffla Nami entre ses dents serrées.

\- Mmh, c'est drôle, ça, fit Shirley en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé. Je tiens aussi un café…

\- Sanji ! appela soudain la rousse pour changer de sujet. C'est tellement dommage que tu n'aies pas mis ta robe ce soir ! Je voulais tellement la voir !

\- Ah, je… Vraiment ? balbutia le pauvre cuistot, qui discutait avec Chopper et Brook.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es le seul homme que je connaisse assez gracieux pour arriver à porter une robe, et que ça lui aille bien, le flatta Nami.

\- Oh, eh bien… Si tu le souhaites, je laisserai la tête de brocoli me prendre en photo demain, proposa Sanji, dont la tension dans les épaules révélait à quel point ces paroles lui coûtaient. Ou mieux, tu pourrais passer au dojo durant ton heure de midi, afin de la voir en vrai ! J'aurai pris soin de t'apporter une petite collation, pour me faire pardonner de t'obliger à te déplacer...

Le blondinet lança alors un regard oblique à Zoro, qui le soupçonna aussitôt de manigancer quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

\- Excusez-moi tout le monde, mais le combat de Luffy va bientôt commencer, et il faut que j'aille rejoindre Doctorine ! annonça soudain Chopper de sa voix fluette. On se voit tantôt !

\- A tout à l'heure !

\- Doctorine ? demanda Sanji, qui n'avait encore jamais rencontré la vieille peau.

\- C'est la marraine de Chopper, Sanji-san ! Un sacré bout de femme, et aussi jeune que moi, yohoho ! lui expliqua Brook. Quand elle a appris que Shanks organisait ces combats clandestins, au lieu de le dénoncer, elle a exigé qu'il y ait toujours une équipe médicale présente en cas de besoin. Et depuis, c'est Chopper et elle qui s'en chargent !

\- Je vois… fit Sanji, qui ne voyait rien du tout. Et cette femme, là-bas ? Qui est-ce ?

Il montra quelqu'un du doigt, et Zoro se tourna pour voir de qui il parlait. Il s'agissait de la somptueuse Boa Hancock, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses lourds anneaux d'or aux oreilles, sa poitrine opulente, sa taille de guêpe et ses hanches larges. Boa Hancock, une ancienne Miss Belgique, dont la beauté faisait pâlir de jalousie toutes les autres femmes de la salle. Hancock, qui trépignait à présent comme une ado hystérique, en brandissant une banderole portant le nom de Luffy entouré de petits cœurs.

\- Ah, elle… C'est Boa Hancock, répondit Nami en haussant les épaules. C'est une ancienne Miss, et elle tient actuellement un salon de beauté. Elle est amoureuse de Luffy depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, mais il ne l'a pas encore remarqué. Je pense que tout le monde est au courant, sauf lui !

\- Une ancienne "misse" ? répéta le réformé sans comprendre. Peu importe. Comment peut-il ne pas avoir remarqué qu'une femme aussi _sublime_ lui faisait les yeux doux ? N'importe quel homme _tuerait_ pour avoir une telle chance !

\- Bof… rétorqua Zoro en se curant le nez.

\- Je trouve que ma Robin est la plus SUUUUPER de toutes les femmes, alors je n'ai pas besoin de regarder les autres ! lâcha Franky précipitamment, tandis que la sueur perlait à son front.

Il se souvenait encore de la fois où sa chère épouse lui avait écrasé les noix, parce qu'il avait osé regarder ailleurs…

\- A mon âge, même si je voulais « épingler » ce joli papillon, je n'en serais plus capable, yohoho ! Mais j'aimerais bien voir sa culotte !

\- Moi, je la trouve très belle, si ça peut te consoler, offrit Shirley à un Sanji catastrophé.

\- Mais enfin, messieurs, regardez-la ! C'est une déesse, une merveille, un véritable don du ciel, la perfection faite femme ! insista-t-il. Comment Luffy peut-il y rester indifférent ?!

\- Oh, Luffy, tu sais… C'est Luffy, expliqua Nami en faisant un geste d'impuissance. On l'a longtemps cru asexuel, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à sortir avec cette Margaret, il y a quelques années. Et encore, elle a dû lui grimper sur les genoux et lui mettre la main dans le pantalon pour qu'il la remarque ! Mais bon, ils ont rompu au bout de quelques mois, et depuis il ne s'est remis avec personne. Je pense que les filles ne l'intéressent tout simplement pas. Ni les garçons, d'ailleurs !

\- D'ailleurs, Margaret travaillait pour Hancock, et c'est ainsi que Luffy et elle se sont rencontrés, si je ne m'abuse ? ajouta Robin en hochant la tête.

\- Pas intéressé… murmura Sanji, consterné. Comment peut-on ne pas être intéressé par une telle beauté ? Ah, si elle daignait poser ses yeux de reine sur moi… Je serais prêt à lui donner tout ce que Luffy lui refuse, et même plus encore !

\- Ferme-la, cervelle de canari, je vois Shanks qui arrive, grogna Zoro en lui donnant un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

Le cuisinier riposta en lui écrasant méchamment le pied, mais l'épéiste resta stoïque, ne voulant pas lui donner le plaisir de le voir grimacer. Entretemps, Shanks s'était en effet tracé un chemin à travers la foule, qui s'était ouverte devant lui comme la mer Rouge devant Moïse, et avait grimpé à l'intérieur de la cage, un micro chromé en main et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue aux arènes du Colisée ! lança-t-il d'un ton vibrant. C'est un plaisir de vous voir aussi nombreux ce soir ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Ce fut un véritable rugissement qui lui répondit, et Zoro vit le parrain de Luffy sourire avec satisfaction, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur lui et ne s'élargissent légèrement de surprise. Il le salua d'un infime hochement de la tête, auquel le kendoka répondit, puis son regard se posa sur Sanji et un mince sourire ourla à nouveau ses lèvres.

\- Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour assister à non pas un, mais deux combats épiques ! continua le roux en se promenant dans la cage. Le premier opposera Monkey D. Luffy au redoutable Enel, et le gagnant empochera la somme de 5.000 € ! Le second opposera Portgas D. Ace au terrRRRible Blackbeard, notre champion incontesté jusqu'à présent ! Le gagnant empochera 10.000 € ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous êtes prêts à accueillir nos premiers combattants ?

A nouveau, la réponse fut assourdissante, mais au milieu de tous ces gens qui vociféraient, une petite main se leva, et Shanks la vit.

\- Oui, mademoiselle ? Un problème ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant des barreaux pour tendre le micro à l'inconnue.

\- Plutôt une proposition. Je m'appelle Rebecca, et j'aimerais me battre contre les gagnants des deux combats, déclara la jeune femme avec aplomb. Et si je l'emporte contre eux, je veux recevoir la moitié de leurs primes respectives.

Shanks se releva, visiblement désarçonné par une telle demande, mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits et balaya le public du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Est-ce que vous avez envie de voir cette poulette dans la cage, ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Tandis que l'assistance manifestait son approbation en hurlant, Zoro entendit Sanji marmonner à côté de lui :

\- C'est de la folie… Ils ne feront qu'une bouchée d'elle…

\- Eh bien, si nos combattants de ce soir sont d'accord, alors je ne vois pas d'objection ! accepta Shanks. Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudir bien fort… Luffy et Enel !


	29. Chapitre 29

L'ovation qui accompagne l'arrivée de Luffy et d'Enel fut réellement tonitruante. Le premier leva les deux bras en l'air et se mit à rire comme un enfant, visiblement ravi d'être là ; quant au second, il se contenta de lever une main pour saluer le public, et ne prit même pas la peine de sourire. Zoro ressentit une antipathie immédiate pour Enel, et se permit de l'étudier avec attention, les sourcils froncés. Il portait une sorte de tenue ethnique, qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses lobes d'oreilles distendus. Dans sa main droite, gantée d'une mitaine en cuir bleu, il tenait un long bâton doré, attaché par un câble à la machine étrange qu'il portait dans le dos, et qui était surmontée d'un anneau métallique reliant entre eux quatre petits tambours circulaires.

\- Et voilà nos deux premiers combattants de ce soir ! claironna Shanks. Luffy, Enel, acceptez-vous la proposition de Rebecca, à savoir que le vainqueur doive ensuite l'affronter au risque de voir sa prime réduite de moitié ?

\- Comme une sorte de tournoi, en fait ? Shishishi ! Ça a l'air marrant ! OK pour moi ! accepta Luffy.

\- Si elle a à ce point hâte de rejoindre son créateur, pourquoi pas, fit Enel d'une voix hautaine.

Zoro sentit alors une main moite agripper son poignet, et tourna la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Sanji, pâle et tremblant.

\- Ils ne vont tout de même pas… Contre une femme… Une femme ! bredouilla-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

\- Du calme, Ero-Cook, soupira le sabreur. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une femme qu'elle ne sait pas se battre ! C'est elle qui les a défiés, et elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait. Alors arrête de paniquer, OK ?

Sanji s'humecta les lèvres et hocha la tête à contrecœur, tout en lâchant le poignet de Zoro. Celui-ci regretta immédiatement son contact et sa chaleur, mais il ne dit rien et reporta son regard sur la scène.

\- OK ! Alors, si tout le monde est d'accord… Que le combat commence ! déclara Shanks en allant frapper sur la petite cloche dorée qui se trouvait dans un coin de la cage.

Dès que son parrain fut sorti de l'arène, Luffy se jeta sur son adversaire avec une grande clameur, les poings en avant, et Zoro vit alors un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'homme aux lobes pendants : c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait. Il y eut un CLIC, puis les tambours qu'il portait dans le dos se mirent à briller et à crépiter, et le courant se propagea bientôt le long du câble et jusque dans le bâton doré, avec lequel il frappa trois fois Luffy en une succession rapide : une fois en lui enfonçant le bout de son arme dans le ventre, ce qui lui permit de le remettre de la distance entre eux, puis dans les côtes, et enfin dans la gorge. Le brun émit un gargouillement et recula de deux pas, se tenant le cou à deux mains. Au même moment, la main de Sanji se referma à nouveau avec force autour du poignet de Zoro et l'épéiste se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Mais le blondinet ne le regardait pas : il avait les yeux rivés sur le combat, les lèvres entrouvertes, et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience du geste qu'il venait de faire. Zoro sourit malgré lui, attendri.

\- Mais ce bâton est électrifié ! s'écria Shirley, horrifiée. Est-ce que c'est permis ?

\- C'est un combat clandestin, tout est permis, répondit Nami avec une grimace d'inquiétude. Ce qui est plus étonnant, c'est que Luffy soit toujours debout après s'être pris trois décharges…

A ce moment-là, Luffy releva la tête et sourit. Puis, d'un mouvement vif, il déchira son T-shirt rouge à tête de mort, révélant à tous qu'il portait en-dessous une combinaison sans manches en latex. Il y eut un grand « Ooooh » dans l'assistance, et Zoro sentit la pression autour de son poignet s'accentuer encore un peu plus, tandis que les yeux de Sanji s'écarquillaient de surprise.

\- Bien sûr ! Le caoutchouc est un isolant ! SUUUUUUPER, Luffy-bro ! l'encouragea Franky.

\- C'est bizarre que Luffy soit venu préparé pour ce combat, grogna le kendoka. D'habitude, il préfère ne pas se renseigner sur ses adversaires, pour avoir « la surprise » au moment de les affronter…

\- Oh, ce n'est pas lui qui s'est renseigné, mais Usopp, leur apprit Robin avec un mince sourire. C'est lui aussi qui s'est procuré cette combinaison de latex pour Luffy, et qui a demandé à Chopper de l'obliger à l'enfiler avant le combat.

\- Yohoho ! Effectivement ! confirma Brook. Et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, notre docteur en herbe a réussi à le convaincre en lui disant qu'il aurait l'air plus « cool » s'il la mettait !

\- Eh. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? fit Zoro en roulant des yeux exaspérés.

Mais avant de reporter son attention sur le combat, il vit l'archéologue lui faire un clin-d'œil, tout en désignant d'un geste du menton la main de Sanji qui serrait toujours la sienne. Pfeuh. Rien ne lui échappait, hein ?

\- Gomu Gomu no… Pistol ! lança soudain Luffy en se jetant sur Enel.

Mais celui-ci l'esquiva sans peine.

\- Gomu Gomu no Mushi ! Yari ! Gomu Gomu no Gatling !

Luffy avait beau s'escrimer, Enel parvenait à éviter ses coups à chaque fois, l'air de s'ennuyer. C'était comme s'il pouvait prévoir les mouvements du brun ! Avec un grognement excédé, il se mit soudain à faire tournoyer son bâton doré très rapidement, et envoya Luffy percuter les barreaux de la cage avec violence. Il y eut un nouveau CLIC à continuation, et son bâton se transforma en trident, avec lequel il attaqua le brun. Luffy n'eut que le temps de sauter pour ne pas se faire embrocher, et une deuxième attaque l'obligea à attraper l'arme à deux mains pour l'arrêter. Néanmoins, ce qu'il avait oublié, c'était que ses mains n'étaient pas protégées par le caoutchouc, et il dut lâcher le trident avec un petit cri de douleur, après s'être pris une décharge électrique.

Après cela, Enel prit soin de ne viser que les bras et les jambes de Luffy, soit les parties qui dépassaient de la combinaison de latex. Quant au brun, il continuait de multiplier les tentatives, mais n'arrivait jamais à toucher son adversaire. Sentant Sanji sursauter à chaque fois que le trident passait à proximité de leur ami, Zoro se mit à lui jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobade : le cuistot était tout à fait captivé par le spectacle, les yeux brillants et les lèvres entrouvertes. Ses joues étaient roses d'excitation, son souffle s'accélérait lorsqu'il voyait Luffy en difficulté, et sa petite langue rose venait de temps en temps humecter ses lèvres avec nervosité. Bordel, qu'est-ce que le bretteur avait envie de l'embrasser !

\- Luffy ! Arrête de crier tes attaques comme un crétin ! Je sais que tes héros de manga préférés le font tous, mais dans la vraie vie ça te donne juste l'air stupide ! aboya soudain Nami.

\- Boooh, fit Luffy, déçu, tandis que les épaules de Sanji tressautaient d'un rire contenu.

Le brun écouta cependant le conseil de la météorologiste, et continua à combattre les lèvres serrées, une expression de concentration sur le visage. Enel éprouva immédiatement beaucoup plus de mal à prévoir ses mouvements, d'autant que Luffy se mit à enchaîner les coups de plus en plus vite, et en bougeant sans cesse sans logique apparente. Dépassé par ce retournement de situation, l'homme aux lobes distendus devait se contenter de parer comme il pouvait, jusqu'à ce que cela ne suffise plus, et qu'il se prenne en plein estomac les deux poings de Luffy, qui l'envoyèrent rouler au sol. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever, le brun l'acheva alors avec un Gomu Gomu no Rifle retentissant.

\- Un combattant au sol ! annonça Shanks. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1 ! Luffy a gagné !

Le public salua cette victoire avec bruit, et Zoro mêla sa voix à celle des autres. A côté de lui, Nami avait sauté dans les bras de Shirley en riant aux éclats, Franky faisait sa SUUUUUPER pose, Brook avait pris Robin par les mains et la faisait tournoyer en chantant un air guilleret, et Sanji trépignait de joie.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, afin de laisser le temps à notre vainqueur de reprendre son souffle, je propose de faire une courte pause, continua le parrain de Luffy, une fois que le calme fut (plus ou moins) revenu.

\- Ouf ! Eh ben, je vais en profiter pour me fumer une clope, moi ! fit Shirley en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de son sac.

\- OK, trésor, fit Nami en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je vais collecter mes gains sur les paris, je reviens.

\- Eheh ! Nami-Sis ne perd pas le Nord ! fit Franky avec un sourire amusé.

\- Yohohoho ! En effet, elle trouve toujours le moyen de se faire de l'argent en toutes circonstances ! approuva Brook.

En effet, Nami avait toujours été redoutable en affaires, se dit Zoro tandis que Sanji lâchait son poignet pour aller quémander un bâton cancérigène à la patronne du Café des Sirènes. Tentant de ne pas trop montrer sa déception (il ne voulait pas donner à Robin plus de raisons de se foutre de lui), il replongea dans ses souvenirs de leur adolescence, quand il avait dix-sept ans, Nojiko dix-huit et Nami à peine seize, et que Belmer était décédée. Ce n'était que grâce à la grande affinité que la future météorologiste avait avec les chiffres, que les deux sœurs avaient réussi à découvrir que Nezumi, le trésorier de la fabrique de jus de fruits, avait détourné des fonds au profit d'Arlong, lequel avait ensuite eu le culot de se présenter comme un acheteur providentiel pour l'usine au bord de la faillite. Ensuite, il avait suffi d'un peu de persuasion de la part de Zoro, Ace et Luffy, pour qu'Arlong finisse par rendre aux filles l'argent qui leur appartenait. Depuis, Nojiko s'occupait seule de l'affaire familiale, même si Nami l'aidait encore de temps en temps avec les comptes.

Ce fut la voix de Shanks qui le fit revenir au présent. Jetant un rapide regard autour de lui, Zoro constata qu'entretemps Chopper avait fait irruption sur scène et s'était précipité sur Luffy, sa trousse médicale en main, tandis que Kureha saisissait Enel par une cheville pour le traîner hors de la cage.

\- ... Y a-t-il déjà des volontaires pour les prochains combats qui, je le rappelle, auront lieu dans deux semaines, même jour, même heure, même endroit ? demandait Shanks.

Le champion de kendo se tourna vers le Love-Cook, s'attendant à ce qu'il saute sur l'occasion, mais une voix le devança, provenant de l'autre côté de la cage :

\- Moi, uhuhuh ! Et j'aimerais combattre la Candy-chan appelée Sandy !

Sanji en resta bouche bée, et sa cigarette tomba par terre. Car de la foule s'était détaché un groupe de travestis, dont la figure centrale était une rousse (enfin, un roux) portant un diadème et un énorme chignon, de larges lunettes rose pâle, une longue robe bleue parfaitement cucul avec tous ses petits nœuds, et un serre-taille doré.

\- Sandy ? répéta Shanks. Y a-t-il une Sandy dans la salle ?

\- Est-ce Ivankov qui vous envoie ? demanda Sanji en s'avançant à son tour. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même ? A-t-il peur de m'affronter à nouveau ?

\- Peur ! Après ta défaite cuisante d'hier ? Uhuhuh ! se moqua l'inconnu. Non, Iva-sama n'a tout simplement pas de temps à consacrer à un petit insolent qui prétend lui voler ses recettes. Mais si ça peut te consoler, elle n'a pas envoyé n'importe qui non plus pour combattre à sa place… Car je suis… sa suppléante !

La remplaçante d'Iva écarta les bras pour prendre une pose qu'elle jugeait sans doute cool, tandis que les autres okamas couinaient « Ooooh, Carol-sama ! » derrière elle. Sanji, par contre, n'avait pas l'air impressionné – et Zoro se rendit soudain compte que le réformé ne savait probablement pas ce qu'était qu'une suppléante.

\- J'ai été la première à travailler pour Iva lorsqu'elle a ouvert son restaurant, la première à qui elle a appris son Newkama Kenpo ! élabora « Carol-sama ». Je suis celle qui la remplace en cuisine pendant ses jours de repos ! Et je serai celle qui te combattra !

\- Et si je te bats, Iva sera obligé de m'engager et de m'enseigner ses recettes, comme promis ? insista le cuisinier, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

\- De t'engager, oui… Mais tu commenceras tout en bas de l'échelle, en faisant la plonge, répondit l'okama avec une petite moue de dédain. Ce n'est que si elle s'estime satisfaite de ton travail qu'Iva te permettra de gravir les échelons, jusqu'à éventuellement te permettre de travailler en cuisine avec nous.

\- Comment ?! s'étrangla Sanji, indigné. Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu !

\- Il me semble, à moi, que rien de précis n'a été convenu entre vous, répliqua Carol-sama. Iva-sama a accepté de t'engager si tu la battais, mais elle n'a jamais dit à quel poste. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu t'es fait des illusions ! Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas qu'elle allait confier son secret le mieux gardé à un parfait inconnu ? Elle doit d'abord vérifier si tu en es digne !

Sur ce, le travesti promena un regard critique sur le blond, le détaillant des pieds à la tête, et émit un petit bruit de réprobation.

\- Et ce n'est pas gagné, je dois dire, ajouta-t-il. Une Candy-chan qui ne s'assume même pas telle qu'elle est… Tssk.

\- Qu'insinues-tu par là, enfoiré ?! explosa Sanji, les poings serrés.

Zoro s'amusait de plus en plus, voyant une veine palpiter dangereusement sur la tempe du cuistot.

\- Iva-sama m'a dit que tu étais l'une des nôtres ! Alors où est ta robe ? As-tu honte de ton cœur de jeune fille ? continua Carol-sama.

\- Je n'ai pas un cœur de jeune fille ! se défendit le réformé en devenant de plus en plus rouge, au fur et à mesure que leur altercation attirait un public plus important. Je suis un homme, et je suis né pour aimer les femmes, pas pour être leur ami ! Porter une robe… cela ne fait absolument pas partie de mes habitudes, et d'ailleurs cela ne se reproduira plus jamais !

\- Ah ouais ? grogna le sabreur d'un ton menaçant.

S'il pensait pouvoir aller au dojo le lendemain sans déguisement, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate !

\- Ne te mêle pas de cela, tête de chou !

\- Bon, c'est arrangé ! intervint brusquement Shanks en se redressant avec un grand sourire. Dans deux semaines, nous assisterons au combat de Miss Caroline contre Sandy ! On les applaudit bien fort !

\- Mon nom est Sanji ! San-JI ! s'emporta le blondinet, essayant de couvrir les applaudissements.

\- Bye-bye, Sandy-chan ! A dans deux semaines ! chantonna Caroline en s'éloignant avec ses candies chéries.

Sanji fit un mouvement pour leur courir après, mais Zoro le retint par le bras.

\- Fais pas le con, Sourcils-en-vrille. Tu auras l'occasion de lui faire ravaler ses paroles dans deux semaines, alors pourquoi risquer de te faire mettre à la porte maintenant ? Shanks ne tolère pas de bagarre en dehors du ring, gronda-t-il en avertissement.

Le cuisinier hocha la tête à contrecœur, et tourna les talons pour aller demander à Shirley une autre cigarette. L'épéiste le suivit du regard en soupirant. Sans aller jusqu'à dire comme Caroline que Sanji avait un cœur de jeune fille et devait porter des robes avec fierté, il était d'accord avec le constat que le réformé ne s'assumait pas tel qu'il était, à savoir homosexuel. C'était sans doute pour cela que les paroles de l'okama l'avaient autant énervé : parce qu'elles touchaient un point sensible…

\- Et voilà, Mesdames et Messieurs, la pause est terminée ! Voici venu le moment pour Luffy d'affronter son deuxième adversaire de ce soir ! Je vous demander d'accueillir chaleureusement… Miss Rebecca !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, tombant en longue tresse dans son dos, entra dans la cage sous les vivats et les bravos, vêtue d'une armure plutôt minimaliste, d'une lourde épée et d'un bouclier. Oh ? C'était donc une bretteuse ?

\- Mon Dieu… Je ne le pardonnerai jamais à Luffy, s'il abîme une telle beauté… geignit Sanji à côté de lui.

\- Crétin, rétorqua Zoro entre ses dents serrées.

\- Que le combat… commence ! lança Shanks en faisant sonner la petite cloche.

Le combat, néanmoins, fut assez court. Rebecca se jeta sur Luffy en brandissant son épée, le brun esquiva l'arme sans peine aucune, bondit dans les airs pour éviter un deuxième coup, et atterrit les deux pieds sur les poignets de la jeune femme, l'immobilisant ainsi au sol.

\- Eh bien, c'était rapide ! 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1 ! Luffy a gagné ! annonça Shanks.

Luffy resta toutefois figé, le regard baissé vers Rebecca dont le visage s'était déformé peu à peu, jusqu'à fondre en sanglots sonores.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? se lamentait-elle. Grand-père… Papa… Pardonnez-moi !

\- Luffy, espèce de rustre ! aboya Sanji en agrippant les barreaux de la cage. Aide la demoiselle à se relever, et mène-la dans un endroit plus discret, au lieu de prolonger son humiliation !

\- Ah… Désolé, Sanji ! fit le brun en faisant un bond sur le côté, avant de se pencher pour soulever Rebecca et la percher sur son épaule. On y va !

Luffy descendit donc du ring avec son précieux chargement, et se dirigea en bondissant vers l'infirmerie, dans le silence consterné de l'assistance.

\- Hum. Luffy conserve donc ses 5000 euros de prime ! Ahahah ! réagit enfin Shanks avec un rire amusé. Sans plus tarder, passons au dernier combat de ce soir, celui que vous attendiez tous, le clou du spectacle, j'ai nommé : Portgas D. Ace contre notre champion, Blackbeard !

\- Quel imbécile, ce Luffy ! s'exclama Sanji au même moment, avant de se diriger lui aussi vers l'infirmerie.

Zoro décida de le suivre, craignant que le blond ne se mette à tabasser son meilleur ami pour le punir d'avoir porté Rebecca comme un sac à patates. Et lorsqu'il entra dans la petite pièce, Luffy était effectivement en train de frotter son crâne endolori, mais Sanji était assis à côté de Rebecca, un bras passé autour des épaules de la jeune femme, un sourire niais aux lèvres et des petits cœurs pleins les yeux. La gladiatrice était quant à elle occupée à se tapoter les yeux avec un mouchoir. Pfft. Quelle madeleine, celle-là…

\- Je… Je suis désolée d'avoir craqué comme ça… C'est juste que ce combat, c'était mon dernier espoir, et maintenant… expliqua-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, tout en acceptant le verre d'eau que Chopper était allé lui chercher.

\- Votre dernier espoir ? Que voulez-vous dire, ma mie ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le Love-Cook.

\- C'était mon dernier espoir pour rapporter à ma famille l'argent dont on a cruellement besoin… avoua-t-elle, baissant la tête. Ma mère est morte, mon père est diabétique et on lui a amputé la jambe récemment. Il faudrait faire plein de travaux dans la maison, installer un monte-escaliers, changer la douche… Mais le fonds d'aide aux handicapés ne couvre qu'une partie des frais, et nous n'avons pas l'argent pour le reste. Je n'ai que seize ans, alors je ne peux même pas abandonner mes études et travailler… Et les petits jobs que je fais par-ci par-là suffisent à peine à payer ma scolarité et à nous nourrir !

\- Aïe. Ça craint, grimaça Luffy.

\- « Ça craint » ?! C'est une véritable tragédie, oui ! le corrigea Sanji, en lui jetant un regard noir. Ignorez cet idiot, ma demoiselle, et soyez assurée que je ferai tout mon possible pour vous sortir de ce mauvais pas…

\- Ou-oui ! Moi aussi, je t'aiderai comme je peux ! promit Chopper, les yeux humides et la voix chevrotante.

\- Si c'est d'argent dont tu as besoin, tu peux avoir mes 5000€, si tu veux ! proposa Luffy en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Rebecca sur le lit métallique.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda la jeune fille, éberluée.

\- S'il te le dit, grogna Zoro, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés. Tu en as plus besoin que lui, de toute façon.

\- Oh, merci, merci ! Comment vous remercier ? s'égosilla Rebecca en se jetant dans les bras de Luffy, pour le plus grand désarroi de Sanji. Avec 5000€, ça ne suffira pas à payer les travaux ET les frais d'avocat, mais ce sera déjà ça… Oh, merci !

\- Les frais d'avocat ? releva Chopper, surpris. Pourquoi des frais d'avocat ?

\- Oh, c'est une longue histoire… Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes familiaux… hésita la jeune femme.

\- Ma demoiselle ! Chaque instant passé en votre compagnie est un instant de félicité pur et simple ! Comment imaginer seulement que vous pourriez nous ennuyer ? gazouilla Sanji en lui prenant la main.

\- Bas les pattes, pédophile, grommela Zoro.

A la décharge de Sanji, il devait bien reconnaître que Rebecca faisait plus âgée que ses 16 ans. Mais tout de même !

\- Bon… Je vais tout vous raconter. Mon grand-père, Riku, était le directeur d'une usine de jouets, la marque Dressrosa, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ? Bref. Le fait est que Donquixote Doflamingo a voulu racheter l'usine, et que mon grand-père a refusé. Il a alors lancé une OPA hostile, et beaucoup de nos actionnaires lui ont vendu leurs parts, dont ma tante, cette traîtresse de Viola. Elle travaille d'ailleurs pour lui, maintenant, et Doflamingo l'a mise à la tête de l'usine. Puis, après s'être fait dépouillé de son bien, mon grand-père a soudain été accusé d'avoir fraudé et d'avoir caché toute une partie de ses bénéfices sur des comptes suisses ou luxembourgeois. Ce qui est totalement faux ! C'est une combine montée de toutes pièces par Doflamingo ! Mais on n'a pas réussi à le prouver, et mon grand-père est en prison à cause de ça. Il est en procédure d'appel, mais vous savez comment c'est, en Belgique… Il en a pour des mois avant de comparaître à nouveau…

Les sourcils froncés du cuistot prouvaient à quel point il ne comprenait rien du tout aux explications de Rebecca, et Zoro dut effacer de son visage un sourire qui n'aurait pas été très approprié, vu les circonstances. OPA, actionnaires, fraude, procédure d'appel… Tout cela devait vraiment être du chinois pour Sanji !

\- Maudit Doflamingo ! Encore lui ! fit soudain Luffy en frappant du point sur le chariot de Chopper.

\- Vous avez déjà eu affaire à lui ? demanda la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oh oui… Il n'arrête pas de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de mon père, et maintenant ça fait deux fois qu'il s'attaque à mes amis ! Ça suffit ! déclara le brun d'un ton rageur. Rebecca, je te promets qu'on trouvera la manière de le faire croupir en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Et d'innocenter ton grand-père !

Rebecca joignit les mains, l'air complètement émerveillée, et Kureha choisit ce moment-là pour venir distribuer des coups de pied et de poing à tout le monde, sous prétexte qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit et qu'ils l'empêchaient de soigner Enel correctement.

Ils sortirent donc de l'infirmerie, un peu penauds, et Luffy leva la tête brusquement dès qu'il entendit la voix de Shanks parler dans son micro.

\- 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Blackbeard a encore gagné ! Ace est vaincu !

\- QUOI ?! rugit le cadet des frères D, en courant vers le ring, suivi par le reste du groupe.

Ace gisait à terre, baignant dans son sang. On ne pouvait pas voir son visage, car il était face contre terre, mais il avait en tous cas une blessure béante dans le dos, et avait l'air inconscient.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Il lui faut un docteur ! glapit Chopper, paniqué.

\- C'est toi le docteur ! tonna Zoro.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! se souvint l'étudiant en médecine, en suivant Luffy à l'intérieur de la cage.

Luffy, qui s'était planté entre Ace et Blackbeard, l'air complètement enragé, et pointait à présent le vainqueur du doigt.

\- Toi ! Je me battrai contre toi dans deux semaines, et je te ferai payer ce que tu as fait à Ace ! Je le jure !


	30. Chapitre 30

**Salut, amis lecteurs ! Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent et commentent cette histoire régulièrement :-) Je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais j'apprécie toujours beaucoup d'avoir un feedback, qu'il soit laudatif ou rempli de critiques constructives. Et parfois, vos reviews me donnent aussi des idées, comme RoronoaAgathou qui m'a inspiré le petit ex-cursus sur Disney ;-)**

 **Alors voilà, merci à hasegawa-chan ( _Sanji se demande aussi ce qui lui arrive, à mon avis :-p_ ), à Agathe justement ( _eheh, oui, j'ai essayé de rester fidèle au manga pour les deux derniers chapitres... contente que ça t'ait plu_ ), à Elowlie ( _merci merci, les combats, ce n'est pas mon fort en règle générale, alors ça me rassure que tu aies apprécié ^^_ ), à little-grumpy ( _je n'ai pas pu résister... franchement, ça ressemblerait à quoi dans la vraie vie si on criait "UPPERCUT DU DROIT" avant de frapper quelqu'un ? XD_ ), Pauline et Rineca ( _pour Ace, il ne te reste plus qu'à lire la suite pour savoir, mais tu seras vite fixée, ne t'inquiète pas_ ) et olukkalp ( _quand on voit que j'ai mis 30 chapitres à décrire les évènements de 12 jours... je suis sincèrement incapable de te dire quand arrivera le combat contre Blackbeard XD mais j'y travaille !_ )**

 **Voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et merci encore !**

 **~~oOo~~**

Dès que Brook et Sanji furent partis pour le dojo, Zoro appela Luffy pour prendre des nouvelles d'Ace. Les deux frères D avaient passé la nuit chez Chopper et Doctorine, et Zoro fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'Ace avait repris conscience aux petites heures du matin. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il était désormais…

\- Quoi ? _Aveugle_?! répéta le sabreur, abasourdi. Mais… comment… ?

\- D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, dès le début du combat, il a commencé à avoir la vue qui se brouillait et devenait de plus en plus floue, expliqua Luffy d'une voix sourde. Jusqu'au moment où il s'est retrouvé complètement plongé dans l'obscurité, et incapable de se défendre face aux attaques de Blackbeard. Je suis sûr que c'est ce salopard qui a triché en lui injectant je-ne-sais-pas-quoi avant leur combat ! Ace est d'accord avec moi, mais il n'a aucune idée du quand, ni du comment.

\- Oh merde… grimaça l'épéiste. Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, alors ?

\- Là je vais passer la journée avec lui, et Chopper a décidé de ne pas aller à son stage et de rester avec nous. On a prévenu Barbe-Blanche, pour qu'il ne s'attendre pas à voir Ace à la caserne dans les jours qui viennent, et Smoker viendra chercher Ace en fin de journée pour le ramener chez eux.

\- Oui, ça c'est dans l'immédiat. Mais je voulais dire : qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ensuite ?

\- Oh, Chopper et Doctorine nous ont promis qu'ils trouveraient un antidote, et j'ai confiance en eux. Après tout, Chopper va devenir le meilleur médecin du monde, bientôt ! Shishishi !

Zoro réprima un sourire en entendant la voix de l'étudiant en médecine résonner en arrière-fond : « Tu crois que tes flatteries me font plaisir, connard ? Eheheheh ! »

\- Bon, tant mieux si ce n'est que temporaire, alors… souffla le kendoka avec soulagement. Et pour demain ? J'imagine que la fête est annulée ?

\- Hein ? Oh non ! protesta Luffy. Pourquoi je devrais annuler ? Ce sera au contraire parfait pour remonter le moral de tout le monde !

Zoro secoua la tête, perplexe face à la logique du plus jeune. Mais de quoi s'étonnait-il ? C'était Luffy, après tout. Le jour où il annulerait une fête, il faudrait au moins un cataclysme…

\- D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec Sanji demain matin ? J'ai décidé que ce serait lui qui s'occuperait de la nourriture, mais j'ai oublié de lui demander, shishishi ! Je veux un BANQUET ! AVEC PLEIN DE VIANDE !

\- Oh, Sanji sera ravi de s'en occuper. Tant que c'est toi qui payes les ingrédients, ajouta le bretteur d'un ton acide.

Encore une journée où il n'allait pas pouvoir s'entraîner, hein ? A moins qu'il ne se contente de déposer Sanji le matin et de laisser Luffy se démerder avec lui… Ça, c'était un bon plan !

\- Yosh ! Alors je vous attends demain matin pour faire les courses ! Je parie que Sanji n'a jamais mis les pieds dans un supermarché, hein ? Ce sera comme une AVENTURE ! se réjouit Luffy.

\- Ouais, ouais… grommela Zoro, un peu abattu.

Non, ce n'était définitivement _pas un bon plan._ Laisser le réformé seul avec cet idiot ? C'était le meilleur moyen de provoquer des catastrophes ! En plus, il voulait s'assurer que Sanji était capable de tenir une conversation normale sans se faire démasquer, et avait prévu de l'entraîner avant la soirée en lui parlant sport, cinéma ou encore politique. Et il ne pourrait certainement pas compter sur Luffy pour le faire à sa place !

\- Je suis juste un peu triste, je voulais inviter Rebecca et son père, mais on est tous partis un peu vite hier soir et je n'ai pas pris son numéro… continua le brun à l'autre bout du fil.

\- T'inquiète, le Love-Cook s'en est chargé. Il m'a filé ses coordonnées, donc je peux me charger de l'appeler, si tu veux, proposa Zoro, attendri par la gentillesse du plus jeune.

\- Ouais, ce serait super sympa ! Merci, Zoro !

Après lui avoir demandé de transmettre son bonjour à Ace, le champion de kendo raccrocha, et téléphona ensuite à Rebecca. Il se doutait que Sanji aurait préféré le faire lui-même… mais justement, ça lui ferait les pieds ! Hors de question que Zoro l'écoute roucouler avec une gamine de 16 ans ! Non mais !

Cela dit, on était jeudi matin, et la « gamine » était sans doute en cours. Le sabreur se rappela de ce petit détail en tombant sur sa messagerie. Boh, pas grave. Il lui transmit l'invitation en termes sobres, lui donna l'heure et l'adresse, ainsi que le numéro de téléphone de Luffy au cas où, et il raccrocha avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Voilà ! Et maintenant, à la salle de musculation !

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement seul, à midi, en se préparant un sandwich dans la cuisine déserte. Un moment, il avait oublié que Sanji mangerait avec Brook et Nami, et il avait attendu son retour avec… une certaine impatience ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était juste qu'il s'était habitué à sa compagnie, et maintenant il sentait comme un manque lorsque le blondinet n'était pas là. Comme s'il était… incomplet.

Et pourtant, dès que Sanji refit son apparition, bras dessus bras dessous avec Brook, et riant aux éclats tout en agitant deux exemplaires du calendrier où Zoro apparaissait déguisé en tigre, l'épéiste vit rouge.

\- Tu avais dit que tu ne leur en parlerais pas ! hurla-t-il, en leur arrachant les calendriers des mains.

\- A condition qu'aucun d'entre eux ne me voie en robe ! répliqua Sanji. La condition n'a pas été remplie, dès lors notre marché ne tenait plus !

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air impressionnant dans sa petite robe rose pleine de volants et de rubans. Zoro, dont la colère s'était instantanément éteinte, avait juste envie de lui grattouiller le crâne et de lui dire « gouzi-gouzi ». Ou alors, de passer une main en-dessous de sa jupe et de lui pincer les fesses, juste pour voir une fois pour toutes s'il portait un caleçon ou une culotte. Ou encore de lui demander s'il voulait une grosse sucette… Woups. Mieux valait effacer cette dernière pensée.

\- Ce que tu tiens sont l'exemplaire de Robin et Franky, et le mien, expliqua Brook amusé, en montrant du doigt les calendriers. Nami en a aussi acheté un pour elle, un pour Luffy, un pour Chopper, et un pour Usopp et Kaya. Je dois dire, Zoro-san, que cette adorable photo a fait fondre mon cœur ! Yohoho ! En espérant qu'il ne me lâche pas à nouveau !

\- Vous êtes tous des connards, et je vous hais, grommela Zoro en laissant tomber les maudits objets sur la table basse.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, Nami-san a aussi pris Sanji en photo, en disant qu'elle pourrait en tirer un bon prix, ajouta le roi de la soul avec un clin-d'œil.

Ce fut au tour du cuistot de piquer un fard et de s'éloigner, marmonnant entre ses dents qu'il allait se doucher.

\- Je reconnais bien là cette sorcière… soupira le kendoka en allant se chercher une bière, talonné par son aîné. Donc, Perona était là pour vendre sa camelote ?

\- Nous ne l'avons pas vue personnellement, non, rectifia Brook en acceptant une canette bien fraîche. D'après ce que Khalifa m'a raconté, elle est passée hier midi déposer un premier lot de calendriers, en disant que tu avais donné ton autorisation pour les vendre à l'accueil du dojo. Et elle a dit qu'elle repasserait chaque jour après son travail, pour voir si elle devait renouveler le stock, et pour collecter les recettes de la vente. Il va sans dire que ça marche très fort !

\- Urgh. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de poser pour elle, grogna Zoro en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on pense avec son pénis, yohoho ! Je dois avouer qu'à moi aussi, ça m'arrive encore quelquefois, même si mon organe n'est plus aussi vigoureux que…

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase, le coupa le bretteur en grinçant des dents.

Il y eut un court silence, durant lequel les deux hommes sirotèrent leur bière chacun de leur côté, puis Brook se pencha au-dessus de la table avec un air de conspirateur.

\- Zoro-san, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire, chuchota-t-il. Quand on est arrivés au dojo ce matin, les officiers Coby et Hermeppo étaient là, et ils ont dit que plusieurs individus avaient essayé de s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment pendant la nuit. Ils ont été arrêtés avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, heureusement, mais Sanji a très vite compris que ça avait un lien avec Moria, et il a essayé de nous convaincre, Nami-san et moi-même, qu'il valait mieux le livrer à Doflamingo avant que nous ne soyons tous en danger.

\- Cet espèce de petit… ! jura Zoro en cognant du poing sur la table. Et vous lui avez dit quoi ?

\- Que c'était un imbécile s'il pensait qu'on allait le livrer à qui que ce soit, répondit le musicien avec un mince sourire. Il a essayé d'insister, mais nous ne l'avons pas écouté, et Nami-san a fini par le frapper, ce qui a mis fin à la discussion. Je voulais juste te prévenir… Au cas où il ferait une ânerie, et déciderait d'aller se livrer de lui-même…

\- Merci, Brook. Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec cet idiot, promit le champion de kendo d'un air sombre.

Le vieil homme ne tarda pas à partir après cela, voyant que Zoro n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à bavarder. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte de l'appartement derrière Brook, le sabreur prit une grande inspiration, et se dirigea au pas de charge vers la salle de bain dans laquelle il pénétra sans frapper.

\- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep ! protesta Sanji en se cachant tant bien que mal derrière sa serviette.

Il était occupé à se sécher lorsque Zoro avait fait irruption dans la pièce, et ses jambes ruisselaient encore de gouttelettes d'eau. Mais l'épéiste ne prit même pas le temps de parcourir des yeux le corps dénudé du blond, avant de l'empoigner par les épaules et de le plaquer au mur.

\- Ow ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tête de chou ? demanda Sanji en se débattant, réussissant seulement à ce que Zoro appuie plus fort.

Le cuisinier allait sans doute avoir la marque de ses doigts imprimée sur sa peau, ensuite, mais Zoro s'en fichait.

\- Espèce de crétin ! cracha-t-il, hors de lui. C'est quoi, ton plan ? Tu vas faire tout le tour de notre groupe jusqu'à trouver une personne qui accepte de te livrer à Moria ? Pas de chance, ça n'arrivera pas ! Et si tu comptais t'adresser à Luffy ensuite, tu ferais mieux de t'attendre à recevoir le coup de poing de ta vie, parce qu'il aime encore moins que moi quand ses nakamas se comportent comme des idiots suicidaires !

\- C'est vous, les idiots ! rétorqua Sanji en postillonnant de rage. Vous ne me connaissez que depuis douze jours, et vous êtes prêts à vous mettre en péril juste pour m'éviter de tomber entre les mains de cet individu ? Tenez-vous donc si peu à la vie ? Je suis un adulte, et je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre seul, et de faire mes propres choix !

\- Bordel, Sourcils-en-vrille ! Il faut que je te le dise comment ? _Tu es un nakama !_ Tu n'as pas à te défendre seul, parce qu'on est tous prêts à t'aider, et qu'on sera toujours là pour toi ! C'est ça, des nakamas ! C'est plus que des amis, c'est… comme une famille, expliqua Zoro, dont la voix baissa soudainement de volume. Usopp a perdu sa mère, Nami aussi, et elle n'a en plus jamais connu son père. Chopper a été abandonné à la naissance et son père adoptif est mort de maladie. Les deux parents de Robin ont été tués dans une prise d'otages au Proche-Orient, où ils faisaient des fouilles archéologiques. La mère de Franky est partie lorsqu'il était très jeune, et adolescent, il a perdu son père dans un accident. Luffy a toujours son père mais il ne le voit jamais, et il ne sait même pas qui est sa mère. Quant à Brook, il a vu toute sa famille et ses amis mourir peu à peu autour de lui. On a tous subi des pertes, OK ? On est tous plus ou moins orphelins. Toi aussi, tu t'es réveillé trois cent ans après ton époque, et tous ceux que tu connaissais sont morts depuis longtemps. Tu crois que tu es seul au monde, hein ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Sanji. Parce qu'on est là.

Le réformé avait cessé peu à peu de s'agiter, et il était devenu complètement immobile, le regard plongé dans celui de Zoro, comme hypnotisé par ses paroles. A la fin de sa tirade, il ferma les paupières et poussa un long soupir. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers le kendoka, il avait les yeux humides.

\- P-pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter ! demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Moi… Je suis un vil pécheur, une erreur de la nature, le plus méprisable des êtres ! Toute ma vie, j'ai été dévoré par l'envie. J'ai envié les plus riches parce qu'ils mangeaient à leur faim, j'ai envié Zeff parce qu'il avait parcouru le monde et ses merveilles, j'ai envié les amoureux parce que je savais que mes affections ne seraient jamais réciproques… J'ai envié mes camarades catholiques, qui osaient se vautrer dans le stupre et la luxure, tout en sachant qu'il leur suffirait ensuite de se confesser pour être absous. J'ai envié tous ceux qui n'avaient pas, chaque jour, à lutter comme moi contre leurs pulsions contre-nature. J'ai envié ces beaux messieurs de la cour, qui pouvaient s'afficher avec leurs mignons sans crainte du bûcher, simplement parce qu'ils avaient l'heur d'être bien nés. Et malgré tout cela, lorsque j'ai cru mourir, j'ai prié, _prié,_ pour avoir une deuxième chance, et échapper aux flammes de l'Enfer. Je suis… Je… Si Dieu m'a envoyé ici pour me châtier, je suis prêt à l'accepter, car je sais que je mérite Son courroux. Vous n'avez pas à protéger quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un d'aussi…

\- D'aussi quoi, Sanji ? murmura Zoro. Moi, je vois juste quelqu'un d'affreusement torturé. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas né à la bonne époque, ni dans la bonne classe sociale, pour pouvoir s'assumer tel qu'il était. Et si Dieu t'a envoyé ici, comme tu dis, c'est peut-être tout simplement pour te donner une deuxième chance d'être heureux.

Il avait le cœur fendu de voir le blondinet aussi misérable. Il venait d'avouer à mi-mot son homosexualité, et la confession l'avait laissé tremblant de dégoût, mais aussi de peur. Peur, parce qu'il avait toujours dû le cacher, mais aussi peur d'être accepté, alors qu'il estimait ne pas le mériter. Zoro n'appuyait plus sur ses épaules, à présent, et il s'était rapproché peu à peu de Sanji, mû par un instinct protecteur qui lui dictait de prendre le cuistot dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et leurs haleines chaudes se mêlaient. Le bretteur fut soudainement très conscient de la nudité de l'autre, et il brûlait de pouvoir franchir ces derniers centimètres pour le toucher, le caresser, dévorer ses lèvres et lui faire oublier son chagrin. Mais ces quelques centimètres lui paraissaient une barrière infranchissable, un gouffre dans lequel il risquait de tomber sans espoir de retour. S'il embrassait Sanji maintenant, le fragile équilibre de ces derniers jours serait rompu, et tout changerait. Et Zoro, après trois ans à refuser toute relation, était terrorisé. Il avait l'impression que son pauvre cœur, après ces trois ans de solitude imposée, était soudain sur le point d'exploser de tous ces sentiments qui l'emplissaient à nouveau. Et il tremblait autant que le blond.

Et puis, Sanji secoua la tête, bougeant les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Zoro oublia aussitôt toutes ses craintes, et tendit la main pour essuyer cette larme fugitive, avant de caresser cette joue d'albâtre du bout du pouce. Sanji sembla accepter ce toucher, penchant même un peu la tête vers sa main, et ce fut là tout l'encouragement dont le champion de kendo avait besoin pour se coller à lui et capturer ses lèvres. Le cuisinier poussa un gémissement et entoura la nuque de Zoro de ses bras, répondant au baiser avec fièvre. L'autre main du sabreur vint entourer sa taille, et lui caresser le dos, provoquant des frissons de plaisir chez Sanji, qui se serra un peu plus contre lui. Zoro mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, demandant un accès qui lui fut aussitôt accordé, et se mit à ravager la bouche du blondinet, tandis que sa première main venait rejoindre la seconde dans le dos de son amant, et glissait jusqu'à ses fesses. Sanji émit un petit hoquet de surprise en sentant ses doigts malaxer le globe de chair, mais il ne résista pas lorsque l'épéiste le poussa à nouveau contre le mur et lui souleva une jambe pour mieux frotter leurs deux bassins. Le sexe du réformé se dressait, dur, entre eux, la serviette oubliée au sol, et celui de Zoro formait une bosse bien visible dans son pantalon de jogging. Après quelques moments de friction délicieuse, le kendoka lâcha la cuisse de Sanji pour venir refermer les doigts autour de son membre brûlant, et il sentit soudain tout le corps du cuistot se tendre.

Il aurait dû se préparer au coup de pied qui suivit, mais son esprit embrumé de désir avait ralenti ses réflexes. Il sentit donc son estomac se creuser sous l'impact, sentit tout son corps décoller du sol sans pouvoir l'éviter, et sentit finalement son dos percuter le mur du couloir, en face de la salle de bain. Un instant sonné, il releva la tête avec un grognement de douleur pour voir Sanji, la jambe toujours levée et les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

\- Mon Dieu… murmura le blond d'une voix qui trahissait toute son angoisse, avant de se précipiter pour fermer la porte de la salle de bain à double tour.

\- MERDE ! tonna Zoro en donnant un grand coup de poing dans la paroi à côté de lui.

Il était toujours dur, son pantalon était mouillé, et il y avait à présent un cratère dans son mur. Parfait.

~~oOo~~

Le bretteur errait dans les rues, une bouteille de saké à la main, sans savoir vraiment où il allait. Il n'avait pas pu rester un instant de plus dans son appartement, après ce qui s'était passé. Quel crétin ! Il avait voulu aller trop vite, et maintenant il avait ruiné toutes ses chances ! Il savait pourtant, qu'il aurait dû traiter le cuisinier comme une jeune vierge effarouchée… ce qu'il était, en quelque sorte. Mais bon sang, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé n'était pas du tout un bisou de débutant timide. Sanji n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il avait déjà folâtré avec l'une ou l'autre demoiselle. Il se souvenait encore de la texture de ses lèvres, des mouvements sensuels de sa langue, de son haleine épicée. Mais surtout, il se souvenait de la chaleur de son corps, de ses angles et de ses courbes, des muscles puissants qu'il avait pu palper sous la peau, et de la forme de son sexe pressé contre le sien. Zoro grogna, pestant contre son membre qui s'éveillait à nouveau.

Super ! Maintenant, il était en érection dans la rue, en jeans et en T-shirt, sans savoir où il était, ni depuis combien de temps il marchait sans but. Mais à en juger par le ciel qui s'assombrissait, il devait être tard. Combien de bouteilles avait-il déjà ingurgitées ? Aucune idée, mais il était complètement soûl, et ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis très longtemps. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il demande son chemin à quelqu'un, et qu'il rentre chez lui, car l'air commençait à devenir frais… Mais il avait bien trop peur de ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Est-ce que Sanji serait toujours là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Est-ce que le blondinet allait le détester pour ce qu'ils avaient failli faire ?

Soudain, il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet, et lâcha sa bouteille sous le choc. Cette dernière alla exploser au sol, éclaboussant le bas de son pantalon, et celui de l'homme qu'il venait de heurter.

\- Bordel, tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu… ! Hein ? Zoro-bro ? fit l'individu.

Levant un regard vitreux vers l'autre homme, le kendoka se retrouva face à face avec Yosaku et Johnny.

\- Zoro-bro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as bu ? s'inquiéta aussitôt ce dernier.

\- Mmmpff, répondit Zoro avec éloquence, en vacillant sur place.

\- Ohlàlà, dans quel état tu t'es mis ! Allez, viens, on te raccompagne, proposa Yosaku en passant le bras de l'ivrogne par-dessus ses épaules.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Sandy-bro, c'est ça ? demanda Johnny après quelques mètres.

\- San…djji ? réfléchit le bretteur, tentant de percer les brumes alcoolisées de son cerveau. Eh ! On p-peut dire ça, ouais.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, ça te pendait au nez, Bro… soupira Yosaku. Sandy est une fille en or, et t'as vu comment tu l'as traitée ?

\- Huh ? fit Zoro sans comprendre.

\- On voulait pas se mêler de c'qui nous regarde pas, hein, juré ! Mais on l'a surprise quand elle parlait à Nami-bro, ce midi… Elle disait que tu ne pourrais jamais l'aimer, et que tout ce que tu ressentais pour elle, c'était du désir.

\- Elle lui a aussi dit qu'elle était heureuse que tu commences à faire ton deuil de Tashigi, et à accepter l'idée de te remettre en couple avec quelqu'un, mais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être la personne dont tu as besoin pour te reconstruire, compléta Johnny, en fronçant les sourcils avec réprobation. Elle avait l'air tellement triste en disant ça, Bro ! Et puis elle a dit qu'elle était sûre que quelqu'un d'autre réussirait à te rendre heureux, et elle a donné à Brook une lettre de sa part pour cette « autre personne ».

\- Sur le moment, on n'a pas compris, avoua Yosaku avec une grimace de confusion. Surtout qu'on a pas pu entendre la suite, parce que Sandy-bro nous a surpris en train d'écouter leur conversation, et qu'on s'est vite tirés avant qu'elle ne puisse nous envoyer son pied dans les dents. Mais maintenant, on sait : cette autre personne, ça doit être Perona, pas vrai ?

\- Perona ? répéta Zoro, de plus en plus perdu.

\- Pas la peine de faire l'innocent, Bro, on est au courant, le gronda gentiment Johnny. On était en train de parler de Sandy, plus tard dans la journée, quand Jyabura est intervenu en disant : « La fille avec qui Zoro couche ? Oh, vous voulez parler de Perona ? ». On a protesté, disant que tu n'aurais jamais couché avec ce cauchemar de fille, mais Jyabura nous a détrompés, en précisant que tu l'avais même ramenée chez toi. Et Perona a confirmé ! Alors forcément, on a voulu lui demander plus de détails, mais à ce moment-là un type est arrivé et a demandé à voir le calendrier. Oh d'ailleurs, on en a aussi acheté un exemplaire, Bro. C'est beau ce que tu as fait pour sauver ces animaux !

\- Ouais ! approuva l'homme au crâne rasé. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ce type-là ne voulait pas le calendrier pour soutenir une bonne cause ! Il portait du rouge à lèvres violet, il avait des ongles super longs, des bottes à talons, un pantalon en cuir moulant malgré son gros bide, un haut en _résille_ et une cape à plumes lilas ! Tu vois le genre ? Selon moi, il voulait plutôt se tripoter la nouille devant des photos d'athlètes musclés…

\- Oh, arrête, souffla son ami aux cheveux noirs. Il a insisté pour raccompagner Perona chez elle, c'est bien la preuve qu'il n'est pas gay, non ? Ou, en tous cas, pas exclusivement.

Les deux comparses se tournèrent vers Zoro comme s'il allait pouvoir trancher leur différent, et le champion de kendo se contenta de hausser les épaules, trop soûl et trop perturbé par leur histoire pour arriver à se soucier de la vie sexuelle du gros inconnu.

\- Bref. Le truc, c'est que Perona est partie avec lui, et qu'on n'a pas pu lui demander d'explication, fit Johnny avec une pointe d'accusation dans la voix. Mais elle m'a tout l'air d'une fille facile, Bro ! J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas pour cette garce que tu as laissé filer une perle comme Sandy !

\- Sandy, une perle ? On vvvoit bien q-que vvous ne le connaissez pas, se moqua Zoro. Ce mec… D-depuis qu'il est là, je… J'avais mon système, et t-tout allait bien, et puis il a tout f-foutu en l'air !

Yosaku et Johnny échangèrent un regard consterné, puis le deuxième secoua la tête et se pencha pour sortir les clés du sabreur de la poche de son jeans.

\- Laisse tomber, il n'est clairement pas en état de discuter. Dire « ce mec » en parlant de Sandy ! Tssk ! fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs en se redressant. Bon, Zoro, tu m'écoutes ? On est chez toi, Bro. On va t'aider à monter, OK ?

Zoro se contenta de hocher la tête, de plus en plus comateux. Il avait les paupières si lourdes… Personne ne le remarquerait s'il les fermait quelques instants, pas vrai ? Chose étrange, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était couché sur son lit, seul, et on lui avait enlevé ses baskets. Son téléphone portable clignotait dans l'obscurité, et il s'en empara machinalement pour voir ses messages non lus.

 _De : Brook 15:58  
_

 **Ne t'inquiète pas, Sanji-san est chez moi, et je vais essayer de le raisonner.**

 _De : Robin 18:03  
_

 **Franky et moi sommes passés chez toi et n'avons trouvé personne. J'espère que tout va bien ?**

 _De : Luffy 21:36  
_

 **tu viendras qd mm a ma fet, hin ? sanji et twa vs dvez parlé.**

Zoro poussa un lourd soupir, reposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit, et se rendormit.


	31. Chapitre 31

WACK ! fit la spatule en allant s'écraser sur la main de Luffy pour la vingtième fois de la journée.

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas encore prêt, Luffy, soupira Sanji.

\- Mais j'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim, geignit le brun en frottant sa main endolorie.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir faim, grogna le blond avec un regard noir. Allez, fiche le camp et laisse-moi travailler !

Un coup de pied envoya Luffy voler hors de la pièce, et le cuisinier l'entendit bientôt trottiner jusqu'à la chambre de Bartolomeo en se plaignant bruyamment du « méchant Sanji ». Ugh. Et dire que Luffy avait 24 ans ! Il se comportait vraiment comme un enfant gâté !

Secouant la tête, Sanji retourna à ce qu'il était en train de préparer pour le banquet. Il avait enfin l'occasion de déployer tous ses talents, et avec la bénédiction de Luffy, il avait décidé de se surpasser ! Il y aurait une grande soupière de potage, une autre contenant du ragoût, six grands plats présentant des viandes rôties, et une kyrielle de hors-d'œuvre qui couvriraient toute la table (tourtes, pâtés, rosbif, salades, hâtelettes, béatilles, omelettes, beignets, salaisons…). Beaucoup de ces préparations étaient à base de légumes ou de poisson, n'en déplaise à l'hôte de la demeure, car Sanji se refusait à ne servir que de la viande alors qu'on était vendredi, et que c'était jour maigre. En définitive, il y en aurait pour tous les goûts, et Luffy n'avait émis aucune objection à ce que des entremets sucrés soient disposés parmi les autres – comme quoi, il n'y avait que Zoro que ça dérangeait.

Sanji s'immobilisa un instant lorsque le nom de la tête de gazon lui traversa l'esprit, puis il soupira et se remit au travail. Il valait mieux ne pas penser à lui. Il valait mieux ne penser à rien. Heureusement, cuisiner lui permettait de faire le vide dans sa tête, et de laisser son corps se mouvoir par lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, après tant d'années passées dans la cuisine du Baratie. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher certaines images de le hanter...

 _\- Je ne comprends pas ! Vous me connaissez à peine, et vous ne me devez rien ! Pourquoi vous obstiner à vouloir me protéger au péril de vos vies ? avait-il demandé à Nami, la veille, tandis qu'ils mangeaient dans un petit parc situé non loin du dojo._

 _\- Espèce d'imbécile ! lui avait répondu la rousse en lui abattant son poing sur le crâne. Tu dis qu'on ne te doit rien ? Et Zoro, alors ? Avant que tu n'arrives, il passait ses journées enfermé chez lui, à s'entraîner tout le temps en ne dormant que quelques heures par nuit. C'est TOI qui lui as rappelé qu'il était un homme, pas une machine. Tu crois vraiment qu'on prendrait le risque de te livrer à Moria, si c'est pour le voir de nouveau régresser ? Hors de question !_

 _\- C'est vrai, Sanji-san, avait confirmé Brook. Quand Zoro a manifesté l'intention de partir un an au Japon, après la mort de Tashigi, on a tous pensé que c'était une bonne idée, car ça lui permettrait de s'éloigner un peu de cet appartement plein de souvenirs, et de faire son deuil. Mais quand il est revenu, il n'était pas apaisé, il était… changé. Il ne riait plus, souriait rarement, et quand on arrivait à le traîner quelque part, il passait son temps à grommeler qu'on l'empêchait de s'entraîner. Oh, bien sûr, lorsque l'un d'entre nous avait besoin de son aide, il était toujours là, mais il donnait juste l'impression d'avoir perdu toute joie de vivre, tu comprends ? Et puis, il y a eu sa défaite contre Mihawk, cet été, qui n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Mais quand je l'ai vu interagir avec toi… J'avais l'impression de retrouver le Zoro d'avant, le Zoro qui savait rire et s'amuser. Tu lui as fait énormément de bien, et ce serait mal te remercier que te livrer à ce fou furieux !_

 _\- Je ne me trompais pas, alors… Quand tu lui as dit qu'il était capable de reparler de Tashigi parce qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui lui plaisait, tu parlais bien de moi… avait soufflé Sanji, abattu, en se tournant vers Nami. C'est une véritable catastrophe !_

 _\- Une catastrophe, pourquoi ? s'était étonnée la rousse. S'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes, ou est le problème ? On n'est plus au XVIIème siècle, Sanji, tu n'es plus obligé de cacher tes préférences sexuelles…_

 _\- XVIIème siècle ou pas, je n'en reste pas moins chrétien, et je refuse de m'adonner au péché ! avait glapi le réformé, qui sentait ses joues se colorer. Quant à Zoro… Tout ce qu'il ressent à mon égard, c'est du désir, et rien d'autre ! Comment pourrait-il m'aimer, de toute manière ?_

 _\- Drôle de question, yohoho ! Crois-tu donc ne pas mériter d'être aimé ?_

 _\- Ecoutez, avait soupiré Sanji, les épaules affaissées. J'ai parlé longuement avec Zoro, et je lui ai dit que fuir l'amour, et toutes les bonnes choses qu'il pouvait apporter, simplement par crainte d'être blessé à nouveau, c'était de la couardise pure et simple. Et je crois l'avoir fait réagir, et qu'il est dorénavant capable d'envisager l'idée de se remettre en couple avec quelqu'un. Mais ce quelqu'un ne peut être moi, car je ne pourrai jamais lui donner ce qu'il souhaite, et ce dont il a besoin pour se reconstruire. Par contre, je connais quelqu'un qui n'attend que l'occasion de pouvoir le rendre heureux à nouveau, et je suis sûr qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains avec cette autre personne, même si je pars. J'ai d'ailleurs préparé une lettre à son attention, si tu veux bien lui transmettre, Brook._

 _Joignant le geste à la parole, il avait sorti de son petit sac une enveloppe, sur laquelle était inscrit le nom de Trafalgar Laux. Il ne savait pas si c'était là l'orthographe exacte, mais cela devait sûrement s'en rapprocher, n'est-ce pas ? Ce fut au moment de donner la missive au musicien, qu'il avait aperçu les silhouettes de Johnny et de Yosaku, tapies derrière un fourré. Livide, Sanji s'était levé d'un bond, et leur avait couru après, mais ils avaient détalé comme des lapins avant qu'il n'ait pu les rattraper._

 _\- Misère… J'espère qu'ils ne nous ont pas entendu parler du XVIIème siècle, ou de ma réelle identité, s'était-il lamenté en revenant auprès de Brook et de Nami._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sanji-san. Johnny et Yosaku sont de grands amis de Zoro, et s'ils ont un doute à ton sujet, je suis sûr qu'ils s'en ouvriront d'abord à lui, et qu'on saura alors exactement ce qu'ils ont entendu, l'avait rassuré le vieil homme._

 _\- Exactement, avait approuvé Nami en opinant du bonnet. Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je retourne au boulot, moi ! Merci pour le repas, Sanji, c'était délicieux. Et abandonne cette idée saugrenue de te livrer à Moria, OK ? Tu es notre nakama, maintenant, et on ne va pas te laisser partir aussi facilement !_

« Nakama ». Le terme fit sourire Sanji, seul dans sa cuisine. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce que c'était, en dépit de l'avoir entendu à plusieurs reprises, et ce n'était que lorsque Zoro l'avait plaqué contre le mur de la salle de bain, la veille, qu'il avait enfin réalisé sa signification et son importance.

\- AOUCH !

Et voilà qu'il se coupait, maintenant ! Pestant et jurant, le cuistot alla vite mettre son pouce sous le robinet. Heureusement, ce n'était pas trop profond. Vertudieu ! Que dirait Zeff, s'il le voyait ainsi ? Il lui botterait le train à répétition, pour sûr. Surtout s'il savait que son pupille s'était laissé distraire par des pensées aussi… impures.

 _Zoro. Le corps de Zoro contre le sien, sa bouche sur la sienne, ses mains calleuses sur sa peau. Les doigts de Sanji, agrippés à ces curieux cheveux verts qui s'avéraient plus doux que prévu. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, il n'était que sensation, et Zoro envahissait tous ses sens. Il goûtait Zoro, il respirait Zoro, il touchait Zoro. Il aurait voulu se fondre en lui pour ne former plus qu'un. Zoro, Zoro, Zoro._

 _Et puis, la réalisation. Brutale, sans merci. Il avait envoyé valdinguer la tête de chou, et s'était barricadé dans la salle de bain, le cœur battant la chamade, ses larmes coulant sans arrêt. Il avait entendu Zoro hurler, cogner le mur, puis la porte de sa chambre claquer. Et puis, quelques instants plus tard, il l'avait entendu repasser dans l'autre sens, et sortir de l'appartement avec grand fracas. Sanji tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et il se mordait les lèvres au sang pour ne pas crier au sabreur de revenir, lui courir après, et se nicher à nouveau dans ces bras musclés. Non, non, non ! Zoro était un homme, comme lui, et il s'était promis qu'il n'arriverait jamais rien entre eux ! Était-il si faible, qu'il avait suffi à la tête d'algue de lui caresser tendrement la joue, pour qu'il oublie aussitôt toutes ses résolutions ? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit à Robin, à Franky, à Nami et à Brook… Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était juré à lui-même… Qu'il ne voulait pas être une deuxième Perona, qu'il voulait que sa première fois soit avec quelqu'un qui l'aime, et certainement pas avec un homme ! Malgré tout cela, il avait suffi d'un geste pour le faire craquer._

 _Un peu plus calme, Sanji était sorti enfin de la salle de bain, s'était habillé en vitesse, et avait entassé dans un sac le reste de ses vêtements, ses livres, ses CDs et ses notes de cours, avant de sortir à son tour de l'appartement. Il comprenait, à présent, qu'il n'allait pas réussir à résister à la tentation s'il continuait à vivre sous le même toit que la tête de laitue. Il fallait qu'il parte, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais pour aller où ? Les doigts tremblants, il avait réussi à composer le numéro de Brook, et lui avait demandé de venir le chercher avant de raccrocher immédiatement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui poser de questions. Il s'était assis sur le pas d'une porte, dans la rue, son sac entre les jambes, et avait attendu._

 _\- Tu t'es disputé avec Zoro ? Que s'est-il passé ? avait demandé le vieil homme, dès son arrivée._

 _\- S'il-te-plaît… Je ne peux pas rester ici. S'il-te-plaît… avait murmuré Sanji, la voix rauque._

 _Brook n'avait pas insisté, et l'avait emmené chez lui, où il lui avait préparé un thé et des biscuits. Sanji n'avait pas réussi à en avaler un seul, l'estomac noué, mais il s'était senti légèrement mieux après une boisson chaude. Il n'avait pas voulu pas donner plus de détails au musicien sur sa « dispute » avec Zoro, mais il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait rester là pour la nuit, et Brook avait accepté immédiatement. Il avait montré à Sanji sa chambre d'amis, lui avait dit de s'installer à son aise, et Sanji avait passé l'après-midi là, à essayer de lire les pièces de théâtre prêtées par Robin sans arriver à se concentrer, tandis que le roi de la soul, dans son salon, composait une musique triste au violon._

Depuis la chambre de Barto, il entendait le rire de Luffy, et esquissa un léger sourire. Il ne laissait décidément jamais abattre, hein ? Son frère était aveugle et au bord de la rupture, Zoro était sans doute blessé et furieux, et Sanji se noyait dans l'auto-commisération, mais Luffy gardait le moral. Il était persuadé que la fête de ce soir serait un franc succès, et que tout le monde se réconcilierait par la seule force de sa volonté. Tellement optimiste !

Sanji ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il surgisse chez Brook, de grand matin, toujours aussi plein d'énergie et de bonne humeur, pour lui annoncer qu'il l'emmenait « pour une aventure ». Constatant qu'il était accompagné de Bartolomeo (que le blondinet voyait pour la première fois) et pas par Ace, Sanji lui avait demandé des nouvelles de son frère, question qui avait suscité une petite moue de la part de Luffy. Le plus jeune lui avait alors expliqué que Blackbeard avait administré un poison à Ace avant leur combat, sans qu'on sache exactement comment, et que ce poison avait fait perdre la vue au sapeur-pompier. Chopper et Doctorine cherchaient encore un antidote, et maintenant Smoker était fâché sur l'aîné des frères D, car il avait fallu lui expliquer les circonstances exactes dans lesquelles Ace avait été blessé, et que celui-ci ne lui avait jamais parlé des combats clandestins. Quand c'était arrivé, mercredi soir, Smoker pensait que son amant passait la soirée avec ses collègues de la caserne.

Luffy avait conclu en espérant que le commissaire n'essayerait pas à nouveau de mettre Shanks sous les verrous, et qu'il viendrait tout de même avec Ace ce soir. Sanji était dubitatif, mais avait préféré ne rien dire. Il s'était laissé emmener, craignant un court instant que cette fameuse « aventure » ne soit qu'une ruse pour l'obliger à parler à Zoro, mais il s'était rassuré en se disant que le concept même de ruse dépassait complètement l'esprit simple de Luffy. Quant à Bartolomeo, bien qu'il se montre par moments excessivement vulgaire et totalement dénué de bonnes manières, il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus retors. Et, en effet, il ne s'était pas retrouvé face-à-face avec la tête de brocoli, mais bien dans un de ces supermarchés où il avait tant de fois demandé au bretteur de l'emmener.

Fasciné par une telle accumulation de nourriture en tous genres au même endroit, Sanji en avait oublié tous ses soucis l'espace d'une heure. Il passait de rayon en rayon avec des cris de ravissement, suivi par ses deux compagnons, tout aussi surexcités que lui. Leurs rires hystériques, les exclamations sonores du blond à la vue de tel ou tel aliment, et les courses de caddie de Luffy et Barto, avaient bien sûr provoqué pas mal de froncements de sourcils parmi le reste de la clientèle, mais Sanji, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'en avait cure. S'il y avait un paradis pour les cuisiniers, c'était sûrement ici ! Luffy lui ayant permis de prendre tout ce qu'il voulait, ils se retrouvèrent à faire la file aux caisses avec une quantité invraisemblable de nourriture et d'épices, parfois en plusieurs conditionnements. Sanji avait hâte de pouvoir expérimenter, et de voir si le goût des aliments surgelés ou en conserve était le même que celui des produits frais. Si on vendait les trois, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir une différence, non ?

C'était là que Luffy lui avait annoncé d'un ton guilleret que Zoro avait répondu à son message, et qu'il viendrait à la fête de ce soir. Sanji s'était rembruni. Comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle ! Mais le plus jeune était parvenu à lui faire promettre qu'il parlerait à la cervelle en mousse, car ils étaient nakamas, et que des nakamas ne devaient pas rester fâchés les uns sur les autres. Pfft ! Comme si c'était aussi simple !

Ce que Luffy ignorait, c'était que Sanji n'avait accepté que parce qu'il voulait revoir tout le monde une dernière fois ce soir, et les remercier pour tout, avant de s'en aller. Sa décision était prise : après la soirée, il réunirait toutes ses affaires et il partirait sous le couvert de la nuit. Il refusait de mettre en danger plus longtemps ses nakamas, sa _famille,_ qui avaient tant fait pour lui depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans ce monde. Zoro, Luffy et Nami seraient sans doute furieux contre lui, mais il était sûr que Robin parviendrait à leur expliquer ses raisons…

 _Il était 18h30 passées lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte de chez Brook. Sanji sortit de sa chambre, plein d'appréhension, s'attendant à voir entrer le kendoka, mais il s'agissait en fait de Franky et Robin._

 _\- Robin, très chère ! Votre présence ici est comme une étoile filante au milieu de la nuit, une oasis au milieu du désert ! se mit-il à gazouiller, ravi._

 _\- Pas maintenant, Sanji, le coupa l'archéologue, l'air lasse. Que s'est-il passé, entre toi et Zoro ? Nous sommes passés chez lui avant de venir ici, et l'appartement était vide. Il a fallu que la dispute soit grave, pour qu'il ne soit toujours pas rentré ! Et il ne répond pas au téléphone !_

 _\- Je… Je ne… bredouilla-t-il, cherchant en vain l'appui de Brook ou de Franky._

 _\- Assieds-toi, Bro. On va discuter, ordonna l'ingénieur, le visage fermé._

 _Ils avaient donc tous pris place dans le salon, Sanji entre Franky et Brook, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa nervosité. Il se triturait les mains de façon compulsive, cherchant ses mots, la tête basse._

 _\- Zoro… Je vous l'ai dit, pourtant, que je ne pourrais jamais le rendre heureux… Il, euh, il m'a embrassé, et je… Je lui ai donné un coup de pied, et… Il venait à peine de rouvrir son cœur aux sentiments ! Mon Dieu, j'ai tout gâché, n'est-ce pas ? gémit-il, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains._

 _\- Non, Sanji-san, je ne pense pas que tu aies « tout gâché », le rassura le plus vieux du groupe. Il est encore temps de t'excuser auprès de Zoro, et de lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment._

 _\- Je ne peux pas… Dieu m'a donné une seconde chance de me montrer digne du Paradis, et je ne Le décevrai pas. J'ai fait preuve de faiblesse en ne repoussant pas Zoro tout de suite, mais cela ne se reproduira plus. C'est pour cela que j'ai quitté son appartement : mieux vaut nous éviter la tentation à tous les deux._

 _\- Urgh. Tu sais ce que j'en pense, Bro, grogna Franky. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment rester malheureux toute ta vie, au lieu de t'accepter comme tu es ? Tu aimes les hommes, et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? On te l'a déjà dit, si ton Dieu veut perpétuer sa création, il aurait plutôt intérêt à ce que les humains arrêtent de se reproduire, de nos jours…_

 _\- J'ai entendu vos arguments la première fois, répliqua Sanji en lui jetant un regard en biais. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je n'aie pas tenté de remettre Nami ou Ace sur le droit chemin ? Mais le fait que je me montre tolérant envers les homosexuels, ne veut pas dire que je dois en devenir un moi-même !_

 _\- Mais tu en es déjà un, Bro ! Que tu n'aies encore jamais couché avec un autre homme ne change rien à ça ! rugit l'ingénieur, exaspéré._

 _\- Du calme, mon chéri, le calma Robin. Sanji. Tu te rends bien compte que tu ne vas pas pouvoir éviter Zoro indéfiniment ? Crois-tu vraiment que le fait de ne plus vivre sous son toit va suffire à régler le problème ? Et surtout, est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Il me semblait que tu voulais au moins pouvoir rester son ami…_

 _\- Ce que je veux n'a aucune importance, rétorqua le réformé d'un ton amer. Quand je priais pour ne pas avoir tout gâché, je ne parlais pas de moi, mais de Zoro. Après les progrès qu'il a fait, je ne voudrais pas que mon rejet pour le moins brutal ne le dissuade de se remettre en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui saura lui apporter ce qu'il désire._

 _Sanji jeta un regard appuyé à Brook, qui hocha la tête imperceptiblement._

 _\- J'avoue ne vraiment pas comprendre où tu veux en venir, Bro, soupira Franky en secouant la tête. Tu aimes Zoro, et il a visiblement des sentiments pour toi aussi, mais tu préfères le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que d'accepter ton homosexualité ? C'est ANTI-SUPER ! Et puis, je signale que tu ignores totalement ce que lui pense de tout ça. S'il tient à toi, tu crois vraiment qu'il va te laisser filer comme ça ?_

 _\- Je le repousserai autant de fois que nécessaire, s'entêta le blondinet. Dieu m'a envoyé ici pour réparer mes erreurs passées, je vous l'ai dit. Et ce que je vois, c'est que si je ne fais rien, la tragédie qui a coûté la vie de Camie, d'Octo et de Pappug va se produire à nouveau ! Si le fait que Zoro me haïsse doit lui épargner de subir le même sort, qu'il me haïsse seulement ! Je préfère cela, plutôt que d'avoir une autre mort sur la conscience !_

 _Il y eut un silence consterné, le temps que Brook, Robin et Franky assimilent ce qu'il venait de dire._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda finalement l'archéologue. De quelle tragédie parles-tu, Sanji-san ?_

 _\- Je vous ai parlé de Camie. C'était la fille que je comptais épouser, une fois que nous aurions été en sécurité à Maastricht. A vrai dire, c'est pour elle que je suis resté à Paris, car son père, Octo le poissonnier, se refusait à partir, et qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour les convaincre. Sinon, j'aurais fait le voyage avec Zeff, Patty et Carne… expliqua Sanji, nostalgique. Evidemment, le départ inopiné de mon maître et de ses deux gâte-sauces avait attiré l'attention sur nous, et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un du voisinage a envoyé une lettre de dénonciation aux autorités. Considéré comme hérétique en France, j'étais bon pour les galères, et tous mes biens devaient être confisqués. Heureusement, le jour où le Baratie a été saccagé et incendié, j'étais absent – mais j'étais désormais recherché, et n'avais nulle part où aller._

 _\- Laisse-moi deviner : Camie et son père t'ont caché chez eux, déduisit le roi de la soul._

 _\- Tout juste. Camie a supplié son père de me donner refuge, et le vieux poissonnier a accepté. Il manquait un peu plus d'une semaine pour notre départ pour les Pays-Bas : le rendez-vous avec le passeur avait été fixé, nous lui avions déjà versé une somme rondelette pour nous faire sortir du pays, nos saufconduits étaient prêts (falsifiés, bien sûr)… Il fallait juste tenir jusque-là, et que je ne me fasse surtout pas remarquer. Mais rester enfermé n'a jamais été mon fort, hélas… J'ai continué à nourrir les pauvres, sortant de nuit et masquant mon visage pour être plus discret. C'est en revenant d'une de mes tournées que j'ai trouvé la poissonnerie sens dessus dessous, les vitres brisées, les meubles retournés… Octo et Pappug, le jeune frère de Camie, gisaient au sol, blessés et inconscients. Je me suis précipité dans la chambre, craignant le pire, mais même ainsi, je n'étais pas préparé pour le spectacle qui m'attendait. Camie était allongée sur le lit, maintenue par deux soldats, tandis qu'un troisième était occupé à la violenter. Et ce troisième homme… c'était Apollin, que j'avais compté parmi mes amis quelques années auparavant !_

 _\- Oh, mon dieu… Je suis désolée, Sanji, murmura Robin, livide._

 _\- J'ai eu tôt fait de mettre en fuite ses deux subalternes, mais Apo… Il a pris un malin plaisir à me narguer et à se moquer de moi, autant pour mon attitude dans le passé, que parce qu'il avait pu jouir de ma fiancée avant moi. A ce moment-là, j'ai perdu tout contrôle, et après l'avoir désarmé, j'ai vraiment été sur le poing de l'égorger. Mais… je n'ai pas pu. Alors, au lieu de cela, je l'ai… hum… je l'ai rendu incapable de violer qui que ce soit à l'avenir._

 _\- Yohoho ! Une solution plutôt radicale ! Mais que j'approuve entièrement !_

 _\- Ah bon ? Il aurait été plus sage de le tuer, pourtant, soupira Sanji. Camie me l'a reproché ensuite, en disant que je n'aurais pas dû laisser en vie quelqu'un qui savait où j'étais, et qui savait de plus qu'Octo et sa famille avaient menti en prétendant ignorer où je me cachais. Tous, ils ont préféré voir leur maison détruite, se faire rosser, et même pire dans le cas de Camie, plutôt que de leur dire où je me trouvais. Et moi… Je n'ai même pas été capable d'occire Apo et ses sbires pour les protéger !_

 _\- C'est normal, Sanji, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, le consola l'archéologue. Se résoudre à tuer… c'est une décision extrêmement difficile à prendre, et encore plus dure à vivre ensuite. Tu n'as jamais fait partie d'un corps d'armée, ni même appris à te battre à l'épée. Ôter une vie… pour un chrétien tel que toi… c'est tout à fait normal que cela t'ait paru insurmontable._

 _\- Merci, ma douce, pour ces paroles réconfortantes. Néanmoins, si c'était à refaire, je n'aurais pas laissé la vie sauve à ce salopard !_

 _\- Il a tué Camie, son père et son frère, c'est ça ? devina Brook, la gorge nouée par l'émotion._

 _\- Effectivement. J'ai emmené Octo et sa famille dans un bordel de ma connaissance, car l'une des catins avait des compétences en médecine et pourrait les soigner. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis un certain nombre d'année, et tous les visages ne m'étaient pas connus, mais je pensais pouvoir compter sur ces femmes que j'avais toujours traitées avec respect. Camie était très réticente à y aller, évidemment, mais je l'ai persuadée qu'une maison close serait le dernier endroit où l'on viendrait les chercher. J'attendis un jour entier avant de ressortir, de nuit, pour essayer de convaincre notre passeur d'avancer la date du départ. Mais nous n'étions pas ses seuls clients, et il rejeta ma requête. Néanmoins, il me donna des cartes et m'expliqua le trajet, afin que nous sachions où aller si nous décidions de partir seuls. Lorsque je ressortis de là… Les soldats avaient investi le bordel et avaient tué Camie, Octo et Pappug, dont les corps ensanglantés gisaient sur le pavé. Je tombai à genoux à côté d'eux, anéanti, et ce fut une prostituée amie qui m'entraîna à l'abri dans une ruelle pour m'éviter d'être repéré. Comme elle me l'expliqua, une des nouvelles filles s'était empressée de nous dénoncer pour quelques piécettes. D'autres putains avaient été blessées ou tuées en essayant d'empêcher la soldatesque d'entrer. Comprenant que partout où j'irais, je ne ferais que mettre mon entourage en danger, je quittai Paris ce jour-là._

 _\- BWAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! C'est SUUUUPER triste, ton histoire, Bro ! Je ne pleure pas, mais mon cœur saigne pour toi ! sanglota Franky en serrant le cuistot dans ses bras._

 _\- Et donc, si je comprends bien, Sanji-san, tu as peur qu'il n'arrive la même chose à Zoro s'il s'entête à refuser ton numéro de téléphone à Moria ? C'est bien cela ? s'enquit le plus âgé._

 _\- Evidemment ! Ça a déjà commencé, cette nuit, avec cette tentative d'effraction au dojo… Il est hors de question que je laisse Zoro, ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, se mettre en danger pour moi, déclara Sanji avec force. Vous avez tant fait pour moi, c'est à mon tour de vous protéger !_

 _Finalement convaincus, Robin et Franky promirent qu'ils en parleraient à Zoro le lendemain, à condition que cela se limite à donner à Moria son numéro de portable, et rien de plus.  
_

Ce fut le bruit de la sonnette qui fit revenir Sanji au présent, juste au moment où il sortait le dernier plat du four.

\- Yosh ! Sûrement les premiers invités ! se réjouit Luffy en fonçant vers la porte d'entrée.

Sanji sourit, tout en enlevant son tablier et ses maniques, et sortit de la cuisine, prêt à profiter de sa dernière soirée en compagnie de ses nakamas.


	32. Chapitre 32

**Coucou amis lecteurs ! Je reviens à peine de vacances et je repars mardi, donc je poste un peu ce chapitre en coup de vent ^^**

 **Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, depuis le début ou plus récemment, qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris et qui n'hésitent pas à laisser des commentaires :-) Merci, donc, à Santrarya, Pauline & Rineca, RoronoaAgathou, Elowlie, Arya Cahill, ImperatriceKuja, Umichan17 et Milaz. Un gros bisou à tous ! Et bonne lecture !**

Sanji promena son regard dans la pièce une fois encore, pour être sûr que chacun avait de quoi manger et que tous les verres étaient pleins. Et il y en avait, du monde !

Toute la bande habituelle était là, sauf Zoro et Ace – soit qu'ils ne soient pas encore arrivés, soit qu'ils n'aient pas du tout l'intention de venir. Sanji n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre : après tout, la pensée de revoir la tête de chou le rendait nerveux, et il n'avait pas arrêté de sursauter dès qu'on sonnait à la porte, redoutant et espérant à parts égales que ce serait lui. Il aimerait tout de même pouvoir remercier le sabreur, avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup… Mais si Zoro avait décidé qu'il ne voulait finalement pas le voir, tant pis. Il pouvait le comprendre, cela dit.

Nami était venue avec Shirley. Usopp et Kaya étaient là aussi, ayant rendu le jour-même les neveux du peintre à leurs parents. Robin et Franky étaient assis dans un coin, l'ingénieur chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de sa femme, qui pouffa discrètement. Sanji ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en voyant tous ces couples heureux, alors que lui n'aurait peut-être jamais l'occasion de connaître ça… Heureusement, une exclamation aigüe de la part de Chopper lui fit détourner les yeux. L'étudiant en médecine parlait avec animation à Law, qui semblait moins renfrogné que d'habitude, et hochait même la tête avec bienveillance. Néanmoins, les traits du chirurgien se durcirent dès qu'il croisa le regard de Sanji, et il tourna la tête avec une certaine brusquerie. Le cuisinier soupira. Law l'avait évité depuis le début de la soirée, et ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot hormis un « Bonsoir » glacial à son arrivée. Brook ne lui avait sûrement pas encore donné sa lettre… Où était-il, d'ailleurs, celui-là ? Ah, là. Le roi de la soul était accroupi devant l'ordinateur portable de Bartolomeo, et s'occupait de la playlist de la soirée. Voyant qu'il était en train d'y incorporer les musiques que la charmante Koala lui suggérait, Sanji décida de ne pas les déranger.

Koala et Sabo étaient arrivés les premiers, et Sanji avait ainsi pu faire la connaissance du deuxième frère de Luffy. Sabo semblait plus mûr et plus posé que ses deux cadets, et avait eu l'air à la fois inquiet et fâché vis-à-vis d'Ace, tandis qu'il en discutait avec Luffy. Koala, quant à elle, avait entraîné Sanji en cuisine pour mettre leurs bouteilles au frais, et l'avait complimenté sur la splendeur du buffet. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de converser très longtemps, toutefois, car la sonnette n'avait pas tardé à sonner à nouveau, et les invités avaient commencé à affluer. Repérant l'aîné des frères D parmi la trentaine de personnes présentes, Sanji vit qu'il était à présent en train de plaisanter avec Shanks, Jinbei et Shiraoshi. Shiraoshi ! Même Boa Hancock pâlissait en comparaison d'une telle beauté ! En vérité, comment Luffy pouvait-il connaître des femmes aussi magnifiques et ne rien ressentir pour elles ? Le blondinet se retint de se précipiter vers elle, car le déluge de compliments qu'il lui avait réservé lorsqu'ils avaient été présentés, ainsi que ses courbettes et son baisemain, avaient rendu la jeune fille inconfortable, et il ne voulait surtout plus l'importuner.

Il ne put, néanmoins, s'empêcher de se trémousser brièvement, des cœurs dans les yeux, et sa hanche vint malencontreusement heurter quelqu'un. Il s'agissait d'Hermeppo, qui le fusilla du regard et lui envoya un commentaire bien senti, avant de continuer à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Coby et Alvida, trois bouteilles de bière entre les mains. Alvida, ah, Alvida… Elle aussi était dotée d'un physique avenant, mais elle semblait en être très consciente, et ne cessait de s'autoproclamer la plus belle, ce qui la rendait tout de suite moins sympathique que la timide Shiraoshi. Cependant, Sanji voyait bien aux battements de cils exagérés et aux effets de poitrine de la brune, qu'elle ne voulait voir sa beauté reconnue par une seule personne : Coby. Il serait temps que l'officier de police s'en rende compte ! Petit veinard !

Posant son regard un peu plus loin, Sanji aperçut Rebecca et son père, assis sur un canapé. Ils avaient eu l'air emprunté et mal à l'aise en arrivant, mais ils s'étaient rapidement détendus, et parlaient à présent avec d'autres habitués des arènes : Cavendish, Hajrudin, Orombus et Elizabello. Le réformé grinça des dents en voyant le premier s'emparer de la main de Rebecca et y déposer un baiser. Quel joli-cœur, celui-là ! Et en plus, voilà Rebecca qui rougissait et qui gloussait ! Grrr ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait ?!

Luffy, étalé sur un autre fauteuil, se mit à battre des mains avec entrain tout en enfournant une assiette entière de rosbif. Devant lui, son ami Baggy, dont les vêtements bariolés et le gros nez rouge (signe d'alcoolisme) faisaient saigner les yeux de Sanji, effectuait quelques tours de passe-passe, faisant croire à son public qu'il parvenait à détacher son pouce et ses autres doigts. Bartolomeo n'avait visiblement pas le cœur de dire à son colocataire que ce n'était pas de la vraie magie, mais Bellamy ne se privait pas de railler à la fois Baggy et la naïveté de Luffy, secondé par Don Sai et Ideo, qui secouaient la tête avec un mélange d'apitoiement et d'amusement.

\- Eh ! Eh ! Le cuistot ! l'interpela soudain une voix. Il fait soif, par ici ! Apporte à boire !

\- On ne vous a pas appris les bonnes manières, bande de porcs ? râla Sanji, en apportant toutefois les deux bouteilles de rhum qu'il tenait à la main. Vous pouviez demander poliment !

Mais Dorry et Brogy, les deux colosses qui l'avaient hélé de façon aussi cavalière, ne l'écoutaient déjà plus, fasciné par le récit fantastique des aventures du Grand Capitaine Usopp. Sanji fit claquer sa langue sur son palais avec réprobation, et leur tourna le dos, prêt à aller chercher d'autres bouteilles à la cuisine. Il lui semblait avoir repéré du coin de l'œil que le cocktail de sa Nami chérie était presque vide…

\- Eh, machin ! Sanji, c'est ça ? le retint quelqu'un, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Tu veux pas t'asseoir deux minutes ? Ça fait depuis le début de la soirée que tu t'agites, tu n'es pas fatigué ?

Le blond se retourna pour faire face à un homme à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs, recouverts par un bandeau rayé gris et bleu. Il avait les yeux sombres et de grosses cernes, comme s'il manquait de sommeil. Ses lèvres étaient fines et entourées d'une fine moustache et d'un bouc naissant, et il portait deux boules en or à chaque oreille.

\- Ah, euh… Veuillez m'excuser, mais je n'ai pas retenu votre nom ? bredouilla Sanji, se sentant rougir sous le regard appréciateur de l'inconnu.

\- Gyn, se présenta le brun en lui tendait la main. C'est toi qui as tout cuisiné, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ? Chapeau ! C'était vraiment délicieux !

\- Eh. Je parie que c'était la meilleure chose que tu aies jamais mangée, hein ? se vanta le cuisinier, avec un grand sourire de fierté.

\- Ahah, j'avoue ! se mit à rire Gyn. Alors, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir un peu, et prendre un verre avec moi ?

Sanji jeta un regard rapide par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Tout le monde semblait servi et satisfait. Mais le cocktail de Nami touchait à sa fin, et… Soudain, quelqu'un frappa avec force à la porte, et le réformé sentit son estomac se nouer en voyant Robin ouvrir à Zoro.

\- O-OK, prenons un verre, accepta-t-il avec précipitation, entraînant Gyn vers la cuisine. Mais allons sur le balcon, que je puisse fumer en même temps. Si cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout, le rassura le brun en souriant.

Il se sentit tout de suite plus en sécurité sur le balcon, loin de la vue de Zoro, et une bonne pipe en main. Gyn le rejoignit avec deux bouteilles de bière, et lui en tendit une.

\- Tu fumes la pipe ? s'étonna-t-il, en s'appuyant à la rambarde à côté de lui. C'est rare, de nos jours !

\- Oh, j'ai déjà fumé l'une ou l'autre cigarette, mais je garde une préférence pour la pipe, répondit Sanji en prenant une bouffée. J'ai l'impression que le tabac des cigarettes est plus… âcre. Je ne saurais l'expliquer.

\- Sûrement à cause de toutes les saloperies qu'on met dedans, grogna Gyn. Du goudron, et je ne sais pas quoi d'autre… Le mieux, c'est encore de rouler tes cigarettes toi-même.

\- Ah, certainement, approuva le blondinet, tout en se demandant qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de mettre du _goudron_ dans les cigarettes.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis les deux hommes prirent la parole en même temps, et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je t'en prie, commence, l'invita Sanji avec un geste gracieux de la main.

\- Non non, vas-y, répliqua Gyn. J'insiste.

\- Soit, céda le cuistot. Comment as-tu connu Luffy ? Es-tu aussi un habitué des arènes ?

\- Oh, non, même si ça m'est arrivé de combattre une fois ou deux, après qu'il m'ait quasiment inscrit de force, sourit le brun. Non, Luffy… J'ai eu des problèmes avec mon précédent boss, qui abusait de sa position pour nous user jusqu'à la moelle et nous traiter comme ses esclaves. Quand j'ai rencontré Luffy, j'étais vraiment au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Il m'a promis qu'il m'aiderait, mais je n'y ai pas vraiment cru, au début. Et pourtant ! Luffy a convaincu son père de racheter notre boîte, de licencier Don Krieg et de me nommer à sa place. Je suis mon propre patron, maintenant, et je suis beaucoup plus heureux ! Vraiment, on peut dire que je lui dois tout !

\- Ah, je reconnais bien là Luffy ! Il aime aider les gens, même ceux qu'il connaît à peine, sourit Sanji. Cela dit, je remarque que tu as l'air fort las. N'est-ce pas beaucoup de travail, de devenir du jour au lendemain patron d'une "boîte" ?

Le blond ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était qu'une "boîte", au juste, mais il s'imaginait bien que cela ne pouvait pas être un simple récipient à couvercle. Et puis, "dépression nerveuse" ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? En tous cas, cela n'avait pas l'air agréable.

\- Oh, non, ça va… J'ai toujours l'air fatigué, de toute façon, fit Gyn avec un sourire peu sincère. Et toi, alors ? C'est la première fois que je te vois à une soirée de Luffy. Tu l'as rencontré comment ?

\- Hum… A vrai dire, c'est Zoro que j'ai rencontré le premier. Je suis parisien, et il s'est rendu là-bas pour un tournoi de kendo, et… voilà, on a sympathisé, expliqua Sanji assez lamentablement.

\- Ah, Paris ! La ville lumière ! La Tour Eiffel, le Sacré-Cœur, les Champs Elysées ! Je connais bien, j'y suis allé plein de fois ! Tu vis dans quel arrondissement ?

\- Pardon ? Dans quel… quoi ? bredouilla le cuisinier, qui commençait à suer à grosses gouttes.

Quels étaient donc tous ces noms que l'autre venait de débiter ? Ces lieux-dits étaient-ils donc supposés se trouver à Paris ? Mais Sanji n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une tour « effelle » ou de champs « élisés » ! Que pouvait-on cultiver dans de tels champs, d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans quel arrondissement tu vis, à Paris ? répéta Gyn, plus lentement.

Un « arrondissement » ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Hormis quelque chose d'arrondi ?

\- Je vis, euh… Je vis dans, euh… Je vi _vais_ près de l'île de la Cité, mais j'ai déménagé, bafouilla Sanji.

\- Eh ben ? C'est moi qui te trouble à ce point ? se moqua gentiment le brun, en lui jetant un regard tellement intense qu'il fit frissonner le blondinet.

\- Je… Oui, je dois dire que… La façon dont vous me… Dont _tu_ me regardes, est plutôt… avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Mieux valait sauter sur le prétexte qu'on venait de lui offrir sur un plateau, plutôt que devoir s'empêtrer dans des explications vaseuses !

\- Mmh ? Mais avec un physique comme le tien, tu devrais être habitué à ce qu'on te regarde, non ? fit Gyn en se penchant vers lui, son souffle chaud lui chatouillant l'oreille.

\- M-mon physique ? bégaya Sanji, qui en laissa presque tomber sa pipe.

\- Eh bien, oui. On doit déjà t'avoir dit que tu étais canon, quand même ? sourit le brun.

Canon ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Un physique « canon »… Un canon, c'était long et cylindrique. Est-ce que c'était une façon de dire que quelqu'un était grand et mince ?

\- Ahah, je te taquine, excuse-moi, reprit Gyn en se redressant. Mais tu es tellement adorable quand tu rougis comme ça !

\- Ah ? fit le blond, sans savoir s'il devait se vexer ou non.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait déménager ici ? Passer de Paris à Liège, c'est un gros changement, tout de même ! Pas trop dépaysé ?

\- Euh, je… J'ai perdu coup sur coup mon père et mon travail, et plus rien ne me retenait là-bas, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas hésité quand Zoro m'a proposé de m'installer ici, mentit Sanji, soulagé du changement de sujet, et de pouvoir revenir à l'histoire qu'il avait apprise par cœur.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, murmura le brun. Tu vis chez lui, alors ? Vous êtes ensemble, peut-être ?

\- P-pas du tout ! protesta le réformé, en rougissant de plus belle. Je vis chez lui pour l'instant, mais je compte m'installer ailleurs dès que j'aurai mis un peu d'argent de côté ! Zoro est un ami, rien de plus !

\- D'accord, d'accord, sourit Gyn, amusé par sa réaction. Tant mieux, ça me rassure.

\- Ça te rassure ? répéta Sanji sans comprendre. Oh, je vois, tu n'aimes pas les homosexuels ?

Enfin quelqu'un qui le comprenait ! Mais, à sa grande surprise, l'homme au bandeau éclata de rire, et continua à s'esclaffer pendant un long moment, avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Sanji, qui se raidit.

\- Ah, j'y crois pas… pouffa-t-il, en essuyant une larme d'hilarité. Tu n'es vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on te drague, hein ? Si je n'aimais pas les homosexuels, tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça ?

Le cœur battant la chamade, Sanji sentit soudain Gyn lui tourner la tête en le prenant par le menton, et approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Il était figé, au bord de la nausée, et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était censé se comporter comme quelqu'un du futur, après tout, et il doutait que quelqu'un de cette époque ait comme lui le réflexe de faire passer le molestateur par-dessus la rambarde et de lui crier « VADE RETRO SATANAS » tandis qu'il dégringolerait dans le vide. Et puis, Luffy serait certainement furieux s'il gâchait sa soirée en rossant l'un de ses invités. C'est pourquoi il resta immobile, ses mains moites crispées sur sa pipe, tandis que les lèvres sèches du brun se posaient sur les siennes. Pitié, que quelqu'un vienne le sauver, quelqu'un, n'importe qui…

BAM ! La porte-fenêtre du balcon s'ouvrit d'un coup, et Gyn s'écarta de lui en sursautant. Oh, merci mon Dieu ! Mais le soulagement de Sanji fut de courte durée, car dans l'encadrement se tenait Zoro, furieux.

~~oOo~~

\- PUTAIN ! Tu te fous de ma gueule, ou quoi, Ero-Cook ? siffla l'épéiste, hors de lui, une fois qu'ils furent enfermés dans la chambre de Luffy. Tu m'envoies valdinguer quand j'ai le malheur de t'embrasser, et après tu flirtes avec le premier clampin venu ?!

\- Je l'aurais envoyé « valdinguer » lui aussi, si je n'avais pas eu peur de commettre un impair ! rétorqua Sanji sur le même ton. Vous m'avez répété maintes et maintes fois que je devais avoir l'air « normal » ce soir, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'un homme « normal » selon vos critères est supposé faire en pareille situation !

\- Un homme _normal_ ne se laisse pas embrasser par la première personne venue s'il n'en a pas envie ! Et puis quoi encore ? Tu te serais laissé violer aussi, de peur de commettre un impair ? ragea Zoro. Il te suffisait de tourner la tête et de dire « Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressé » !

\- Et comment suis-je sensé le savoir, tête de brocoli ? Votre société est si impie et dépravée… Vous considérez l'homosexualité comme quelque chose de naturel, et vous faites l'amour sans sentiments ! J'ai plutôt l'impression que ce sont les gens qui disent « Non merci » qui sont considérés comme des _anormaux !_

Le kendoka se mit à faire les cent pas devant lui, tel un taureau dans l'arène, et pour peu on aurait vu de la vapeur lui sortir des naseaux.

\- Bon. Ecoute. Je pensais l'avoir déjà dit, mais visiblement ce n'était pas assez clair, finit-il par articuler, en se pinçant l'arête du nez avec un geste agacé. De nos jours, on peut faire strictement ce qu'on veut avec qui on veut, tant que toutes les personnes impliquées sont _consentantes_. Pigé ?

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné le droit, à toi, de poser les mains sur moi, hier ? Que je sache, je ne t'avais pas donné mon consentement au préalable, riposta Sanji d'un ton amer.

Zoro eut l'air choqué, puis un éclair de douleur traversa ses yeux, avant que ceux-ci ne se rétrécissent sur le coup de la colère.

\- Tu ne m'as pas donné ton consentement, mais la manière dont tu as réagi… grogna-t-il, d'une voix rauque qui fit frémir Sanji jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Ne me dis pas que tu ne désirais pas autant que moi ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que je ne te croirai pas.

\- Oh, quelle suffisance ! Si je le désirais autant, pourquoi t'aurais-je repoussé ? mentit le cuistot, croisant les bras sur la poitrine pour que le bretteur ne voie pas ses mains trembler.

\- Parce que tu es un idiot qui refuse d'admettre sa propre homosexualité, répondit Zoro du tac au tac. Et parce que tu t'es mis en tête de me caser avec Perona, juste parce que c'est une fille, et que ça revient sans doute pour toi à « me remettre sur le droit chemin ». Je me trompe ?

Sanji resta bouche bée quelques instants. D'où la tête de gazon avait-elle sorti de telles imbécillités ? Perona ? Il avait bien compris que Zoro ne ressentirait jamais rien pour elle, et après l'avoir rencontrée, il avait réalisé que la donzelle n'était pas amoureuse de lui non plus !

\- Ah, j'ai vu juste, hein ? continua le champion de kendo d'un air fier de lui. Figure-toi que Johnny et Yosaku m'ont répété ce qu'ils t'ont entendu dire à Nami hier midi : que tu penses que je ne pourrai jamais ressentir autre chose que du désir pour toi, et que tu estimes ne pas pouvoir me donner ce dont j'ai besoin. Parce que tu es un homme, et que tu penses que ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une femme, pas vrai ?

\- Eh bien… Si tu veux un jour fonder une famille, certainement, cervelle en mousse, répliqua Sanji avec calme.

Ouf ! Yosaku et Johnny n'avaient donc entendu que la fin de leur conversation ! Quel soulagement ! Car si ces deux bavards invétérés avaient été au courant de la véritable identité du réformé, ils l'auraient certainement laissé échapper tôt ou tard, et auraient risqué d'attirer l'attention des hommes des Doflamingo. Et, même si c'était deux idiots, Sanji s'en serait voulu s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose par sa faute.

\- Deux hommes peuvent adopter, repoussa Zoro. Donc cet argument n'est pas valide. Et je pense être mieux placé que toi pour savoir ce dont j'ai besoin, et ce que je ressens, de toute façon.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, quelqu'un qui a passé ces derniers mois cloîtré dans sa demeure, sans voir personne, et en dormant à peine, ne m'a pas l'air de savoir particulièrement ce qui est bon pour lui, se gaussa le blondinet, qui souhaitait abréger cette conversation.

Peut-être qu'en énervant la tête de laitue, il leur éviterait à tous les deux une confession gênante ?

\- Touché, fit cependant Zoro avec bonne grâce. J'admets qu'après ma défaite face à Mihawk, je me suis comporté comme le dernier des crétins. Mais Sanji… C'est toi qui m'as ouvert les yeux, et qui m'as fait réaliser que je ne rendais service à personne, et encore moins à moi-même, en m'isolant du monde. Tu crois que je ne pourrai jamais ressentir autre chose que du désir pour toi ? Mais ça fait déjà un petit temps que ce n'est plus le cas ! Peut-être que c'était vrai au début, mais assez vite, j'ai réalisé que mes sentiments étaient plus profonds que ça. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris peur, et que j'ai cherché à te repousser en me comportant comme un parfait connard. Et je m'en excuse. Tu as raison, si je veux devenir champion du monde un jour, je ne peux pas me permettre de me comporter comme un lâche, et de fuir mes sentiments. Et je… Je suis amoureux de toi, Sanji. _Tu_ es celui qu'il me faut.

Le cuisinier déglutit, le regard plongé dans celui du sabreur, qui s'était rapproché de lui en parlant. Leurs deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Sanji se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par ces lèvres pleines et charnues.

\- Sanji… soupira Zoro, en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Mais le blond tourna la tête au dernier instant, envoyant ses cheveux dans la figure de l'épéiste. Ce geste lui avait fait autant de peine que ce qu'il allait à présent infliger à Zoro, mais c'était nécessaire. Il allait disparaître de sa vie dans quelques heures à peine : répondre de façon positive à sa confession aurait été tout bonnement cruel. Mieux valait que le kendoka le haïsse, pour souffrir moins lorsqu'il allait le perdre. Car qui sait si Sanji s'en sortirait vivant ? Et Zoro n'avait pas besoin de revivre la même tragédie qu'avec Tashigi…

\- Non merci, mais je ne suis pas intéressé, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique, sans oser regarder le bretteur.

\- Que… Quoi ? bégaya celui-ci, en reculant d'un pas.

\- C'est ce que tu m'as dit de dire, non ? rétorqua Sanji en lui jetant un regard qui se voulait méprisant. La première fois, tu m'as pris par surprise, et je n'ai guère su comment réagir. Mais maintenant, c'est différent. Alors écoute-moi bien : il est bien dommage que tu sois amoureux de moi, parce que cela n'est pas mon cas, et cela ne le sera jamais. Je ne suis _pas_ un sodomite, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Et je te prierai de ne plus jamais poser les mains sur moi !

\- Tu mens, gronda Zoro. Je sais que tu mens. C'est à cause de ta foutue Bible, encore, c'est ça ? Bordel, Sanji ! Je pensais que tu avais enfin commencé à réfléchir par toi-même, et à ne pas prendre tout ce qu'elle dit au pied de la lettre !

\- Je ne te permets pas de…

Le cuistot n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que Zoro l'agrippait par un poignet, passait son autre main autour de sa taille, et le collait contre lui. Profitant du fait que Sanji avait encore tourné la tête, il se mit à lui dévorer le cou de baisers fiévreux, puis à lui mordiller et à lui suçoter l'oreille. Bien malgré lui, le blondinet s'entendit gémir, alors qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour protester.

\- Ah ! fit le sabreur en s'écartant légèrement pour lui adresser un sourire narquois. Tu vois, tu as beau dire que tu n'es pas intéressé, ton corps me dit le contraire !

Il fallait faire vite. Glissant sa jambe entre eux, Sanji donna un grand coup de pied dans les parties intimes de Zoro, qui l'envoya percuter la porte de la chambre, et arracha celle-ci de ses gonds. Nami, Usopp et Luffy, qui se trouvaient derrière, se reculèrent d'un bond et prirent un air coupable. Du moins, dans le cas des deux premiers.

\- Désolé, Sanji ! s'excusa Luffy avec un grand sourire. Nami m'a dit que Zoro et toi vous faisiez peut-être des bébés ensemble, alors j'ai voulu vérifier !

\- Imbécile ! siffla la rousse en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne. Tu étais obligé de le répéter ?!

\- Désolé pour la porte, Luffy, la coupa Sanji en rajustant son costume. Je vais prendre l'air.

Ignorant les exclamations d'incrédulité des trois curieux, et le gémissement de Zoro qui se tenait l'entrejambe à deux mains, Sanji se dirigea d'un pas vif jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Chopper passa à côté de lui, inquiet pour la tête d'algue, mais le réformé ne se retourna pas.

\- Tu sors, Sanji ? Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? proposa Robin, apparaissant brusquement à côté de lui.

\- Votre proposition me touche, ma colombe, mais c'est inutile, refusa-t-il, tout en enfilant sa veste (prêtée par Brook, et donc trop grande). Je vais juste faire un tour.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Sanji sortit de l'appartement et dévala l'escalier de l'immeuble quatre à quatre pour se retrouver dans l'air froid de la nuit. Eh bien, se dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il aurait imaginé faire ses adieux à ses nakamas, mais maintenant qu'il était dehors, il ne comptait plus y retourner. Il se mit à marcher dans les rues, sans savoir vraiment où il allait, et en écoutant les battements de son cœur reprendre peu à peu un rythme normal.

Et puis, soudain, une main armée d'un chiffon vint s'écraser sur son nez et sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier, tandis que l'autre bras de son assaillant lui enserrait le torse pour entraver ses mouvements. Sanji eut le réflexe de se débattre, et de décocher une ruade, mais le chiffon était imbibé d'un liquide à l'odeur piquante, et le cuisinier sentit bientôt ses paupières s'alourdir. Puis tout devint noir.


	33. Chapitre 33

**Bonjour amis lecteurs ! Je suis en vacances actuellement, mais je ne vous oublie pas ^^ Merci à Umichan17 (sur les conseils de laquelle j'ai légèrement modifié ce chapitre), Milaz, le Guest que j'ai fait pleurer (désolée =S), Elowlie, RoronoaAgathou, Green-Patate et Arya Cahill, pour vos reviews plus que chaleureux. En espérant que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira aussi ! :-)**

Dès que la douleur à son entrejambe fut plus supportable, Zoro repoussa Chopper d'une main et se remit debout, cherchant Sanji du regard.

\- Où est parti cet enfoiré ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

\- Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, lui répondit Nami, l'air penaude. Zoro… Je suis désolée de vous avoir espionnés ! Je ne pensais sincèrement pas qu'il te repousserait, après que tu lui aies fait une déclaration aussi sincère… Je…

\- On parlera de ça plus tard, rétorqua-t-il en la dépassant.

\- Yosh ! Je compte sur toi pour nous ramener Sanji, Zoro ! Et ensuite, vous devrez faire la paix ! déclara Luffy avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui ! Oui ! approuva Chopper, hochant la tête avec énergie.

\- Hum, Luffy, Chopper… Ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple que ça, vous savez… commença Usopp.

Ignorant ses quatre nakamas, Zoro se fraya un chemin parmi les curieux qui s'étaient approchés, et se vit bientôt barrer la route par la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir : Gyn.

\- Hey, mec… Je voulais juste te dire que… Sanji m'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous, sinon je n'aurais pas essayé de l'embrasser ! se justifia-t-il, avec une grimace d'excuse. Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de te tirer de mon chemin si tu veux garder toutes tes dents, grogna le sabreur, tout en levant un poing menaçant.

Gyn déglutit nerveusement et lui céda aussitôt le passage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai entendu un grand fracas… demanda la voix de Shiraoshi, un peu plus loin.

\- Apparemment, Zoro et son petit-ami cuisinier se sont disputés, et le blondinet a embrassé quelqu'un d'autre pour le rendre jaloux, répondit la voix d'Alvida sur le ton de la conspiration.

Zoro avait envie de marcher jusqu'à elles pour rétablir la vérité (après tout, Sanji avait peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais l'infidélité n'en faisait pas partie), mais il n'en avait pas le temps. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée sans leur jeter un regard, et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Franky et Robin qui lui bloquaient le passage.

\- Ah, Zoro… J'ai demandé à Sanji s'il désirait de la compagnie, mais il m'a dit qu'il préférait être seul. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux lui laisser le temps de se calmer ? suggéra l'archéologue d'un ton docte. Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Dans l'état d'énervement dans lequel tu te trouves, tu risquerais de dire ou de faire des choses que tu regretteras ensuite…

\- Vous l'avez laissé partir seul ?! explosa Zoro.

\- Woh, du calme, Zoro-bro, s'interposa l'ingénieur. Même si Sanji a un meilleur sens de l'orientation que le tien, on sait très bien qu'il ne connaît pas la ville, et encore moins en pleine nuit. Brook est parti derrière lui, et il va le suivre à distance, au cas où il se perdrait.

\- Je n'ai pas peur qu'il se perde ! J'ai peur qu'il se fasse capturer par Moria et ses hommes ! tonna l'épéiste.

Voyant que d'autres invités de Luffy leur jetaient des regards intrigués, et que parmi eux se trouvait Bellamy, dont les liens avec Doflamingo étaient assez peu clairs, Zoro préféra baisser le ton et sortir de l'appartement en entraînant Robin et Franky.

\- Ecoutez. Je ne sais pas qui lui a donné mon adresse, mais Moria est venu sonner chez moi aujourd'hui, avec son copain Oz, leur chuchota-t-il d'un ton pressant. Je les ai mis à la porte et j'ai menacé d'appeler la police s'ils continuaient à me harceler, mais j'ai bien vu que j'étais suivi quand je me suis mis en route pour venir ici. J'ai fait de gros détours et je crois les avoir semés, mais je ne peux pas être sûr qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à retrouver ma piste. Et maintenant, Sanji est dans la nature, alors que ces malades pourraient très bien avoir été dehors à l'attendre !

\- Ohlàlà… murmura la brune, catastrophée. Mais pourquoi être venu, dans ce cas ? C'était les mener droit à leur cible !

\- J'ai essayé d'appeler plusieurs d'entre vous, mais j'étais au volant, et personne ne répondait, s'impatienta Zoro. Bon maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi il faut absolument rattraper l'Ero-Cook ?!

\- J'appelle Brook, déclara Franky avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

\- Nous allons nous en charger, Zoro-san, ajouta Robin en posant les mains sur les épaules du bretteur. Je crois que dans l'immédiat, Sanji risquerait de se braquer et de refuser de rentrer s'il te voyait… Il vaut sans doute mieux que tu rentres chez toi dans l'immédiat…

\- Chez moi ? Tu penses vraiment à ce que tu dis ? siffla le kendoka, les yeux rétrécis de colère.

\- Chez moi, dans ce cas, intervint la voix de Law, les faisant sursauter.

Il venait de sortir de l'appartement de Luffy, à en juger par la poignée de la porte qu'il tenait encore en main, tandis que de l'autre il tenait le blouson de Zoro et ses clés de voiture. Lui-même semblait déjà prêt à partir, ayant mis sa longue veste et son habituelle casquette en fausse peau de vache.

\- Law ?

\- Tu peux rester chez moi le temps que ça se tasse, ça ne me dérange pas, proposa le chirurgien en haussant les épaules. Et je dois avouer que l'éclat de Sanji-ya a quelque peu refroidi l'ambiance, là-dedans, alors je ne comptais de toute façon pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- Parfait ! Qu'en dis-tu, Zoro-san ? Tu veux bien partir avec Law, si je te promets de te tenir au courant ? fit l'archéologue avec un petit sourire.

Zoro hésita quelques instants, mais finit par hocher la tête et alla prendre son blouson des mains de Law. Il suivit ensuite celui-ci hors de l'immeuble en silence, mais ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête et de scruter la rue une fois que l'air du soir vint fouetter son visage.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Sanji-ya, hein ? fit Law en se retournant vers lui, les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa veste.

\- Evidemment, cet imbécile est incapable de faire deux pas tout seul sans s'attirer des ennuis, grommela Zoro en renfonçant aussitôt son cou entre ses épaules.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas le sens de ma question, soupira le chirurgien en se mettant à marcher, suivi par le sabreur.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la voiture, que Law revint à la charge, les mains crispées sur le volant.

\- Zoro-ya… Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi aller jusqu'à de telles extrémités pour cet homme ? Tu ne le connais que depuis deux semaines, même pas…

\- Et alors ? Tu voudrais l'abandonner à son sort ? Le pauvre gars s'est réveillé trois siècles et demi après son époque, il était complètement déboussolé, et en plus maintenant ton grand pote Moria veut mettre la main dessus et le transformer en rat de laboratoire, s'énerva Zoro. Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il faut le livrer à ce cinglé, mais… soupira le chirurgien. Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine rancœur en voyant à quel point tu t'efforces de le protéger, alors qu'après la mort de Tashigi, tu avais complètement renoncé à t'attaquer à Doflamingo ou à ses hommes. Tu es parti pendant un an, et puis quand tu es revenu, tu n'en parlais tout simplement plus. Et je suis resté dans la même situation qu'avant, si ce n'est que désormais, je savais être à la botte de l'assassin de mon père !

Le champion de kendo lui lança un regard surpris, mais Law avait les yeux fixés droit devant lui, et seule la tension de sa mâchoire indiquait qu'il attendait sa réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Doflamingo était bien protégé, il l'est toujours. Smoker était coincé, ses supérieurs lui avaient ordonné de lâcher l'affaire et ce n'est pas étonnant quand on sait que Doffy est très ami avec le bourgmestre et avec le juge Spandam. J'ai regretté d'avoir engagé Khalifa quand j'ai su qu'elle était la femme de Rob Lucci, mais elle a toujours fait son boulot de manière irréprochable, et je n'ai aucune raison valable de la virer. Résultat : je suis sûr qu'Iceburg, et par extension toute la bande, seraient directement avertis si je commençais à m'agiter un peu trop. En plus, Luffy t'a promis de t'aider si tu décidais de démissionner, et c'est toi qui as choisi de rester et de chercher des preuves pour les incriminer. Alors maintenant, c'est un peu facile de me dire que je ne t'ai pas aidé ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, et j'ai même perdu ma femme et mon enfant dans l'histoire ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Law eut au moins la décence d'avoir l'air coupable.

\- Je ne te demande rien de plus, Zoro-ya, et je me blâme tous les jours pour ce qui est arrivé à Tashigi… J'ai juste du mal à comprendre ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis. Doflamingo a toujours des appuis haut placés, et tu restes surveillé de près par Khalifa. Alors, qu'est-ce qui fait que, lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger Sanji, tu estimes que ça vaut de nouveau la peine de se battre ? Tu n'as pas peur de t'attirer de gros ennuis ?

\- La situation était bloquée jusqu'ici, mais l'apparition du Love-Cook va peut-être enfin pousser ce cher Joker à sortir du bois, et à commettre des erreurs, expliqua Zoro. Il est tellement obnubilé par son rêve de vie éternelle… Il serait prêt à tout pour l'obtenir, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Sans doute, mais il reste très intelligent, et il est passé expert dans l'art d'effacer ses traces, répliqua Law avec une moue renfrognée. La preuve, c'est que tu n'as jamais eu affaire qu'à Moria jusqu'ici, et jamais au grand patron directement… Enfin, si on arrive déjà à faire arrêter ce pervers nécrophile, ce sera déjà pas mal, j'imagine.

Après cette conclusion pour le moins défaitiste, ils laissèrent la conversation languir, chacun ruminant de sombres pensées. Ils étaient déjà presqu'arrivés chez Law, de toute façon.

Le chirurgien se gara sur son emplacement, et ouvra la porte de sa maison à son invité. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Zoro venait, aussi il savait exactement où se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de son blouson, et où se situait la chambre d'amis. Il caressa brièvement la tête de Bepo, qui était venu leur faire la fête, et monta directement à l'étage, où se trouvait la pièce où il passerait la nuit.

\- Bon, bah… Bonne nuit ? Et merci encore de m'accueillir, lança-t-il du haut de l'escalier, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Zoro-ya, attends, le retint Law, en gravissant les marches à son tour, jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Je veux une réponse claire, maintenant. Tu t'es dérobé à chacune de mes questions, ce soir, mais il faut que je sache. Cet homme… tu l'aimes ?

Zoro fut sincèrement étonné par la question. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire à Law, qu'il soit amoureux de Sanji ou pas ? A l'entendre parler, on aurait dit qu'il était… jaloux ? Mais… Law n'était pas gay, n'est-ce pas ? Quoique… Quand il s'était inscrit au dojo, il y avait de ça six ans, il était accompagné d'un certain Shachi, qu'il avait présenté comme « un ami », et qui avait cessé de venir au bout de quelques mois. Zoro ne l'avait jamais revu, et Law n'en avait plus jamais parlé – et à ce moment-là, il ne connaissait pas le chirurgien assez bien pour s'autoriser à lui poser des questions personnelles. Et puis, quand il était revenu du Japon, Law lui avait présenté un dénommé Penguin, en disant qu'il l'avait rencontré à l'hôpital et qu'ils avaient sympathisé – mais idem, ledit Penguin s'était évaporé de lui-même après quelques mois, et Zoro à cette époque avait suffisamment de soucis en tête que pour s'en préoccuper. Bon. Mettons que Law était gay. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais dit ouvertement, dans ce cas ? Il savait tout de même que Luffy et sa bande seraient les derniers à le juger !

Les sourcils froncés, Zoro dévisagea son ami, en appuyant un poing sur sa hanche.

\- Eh bien ouais, je l'aime. Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?

\- Et tu ne crois qu'il y aurait de quoi ?! s'emporta Law, de façon tout à fait inattendue. Tu as passé trois ans à t'isoler de plus en plus, et à nous exclure de ta vie ! Aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi à te sortir de la tête cette obsession dans laquelle tu t'enfermais. Quand on arrivait à t'attirer hors de ton antre, c'était à grand renfort de chantage, et tu passais ton temps à tirer une tête jusque par terre ! Et maintenant ce type débarque, et après deux semaines tu dis que tu es amoureux de lui ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu ressens ?

\- Oh, c'est ça qui te dérange, alors. Comme Ace, comprit le bretteur. Le fait qu'un parfait inconnu ait réussi là où vous avez échoué. Mais peut-être que c'est justement parce que je ne le connaissais pas, que ça a marché pour lui et pas pour vous, tu sais ? J'étais englué dans une espèce de routine, où je ne faisais que m'entraîner du matin au soir, et chaque jour ressemblait au précédent. Et puis il est arrivé comme un tourbillon, et il a tout balayé. Il ne savait rien de mon passé, et il n'avait aucun scrupule à me tenir tête, voire à chercher la bagarre. Je pense que c'est ça, qui a fait la différence.

Zoro esquissa un sourire plein de tendresse en pensant au blond, avant de se remémorer les récents évènements et de soupirer avec tristesse.

\- Tu me demandes si je suis sûr de mes sentiments. Tu crois que j'ai choisi de tomber amoureux ? J'ai tout fait pour résister ! Bon forcément, je l'ai trouvé attirant dès le début (tu avoueras qu'il n'est pas vilain), et j'étais intrigué par son passé (c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un qui a plus de trois siècles !), mais ça se limitait à ça. Pour le reste, il m'énervait royalement, et j'avais hâte de m'en débarrasser. Et puis, j'ai commencé à trouver nos disputes plus amusantes qu'autre chose, et je me suis surpris plusieurs fois à le trouver adorable. Je me suis dit que j'étais juste frustré, et que ça passerait si je couchais avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Alors, j'ai essayé de mettre un maximum de distance entre nous, et je me suis comporté comme un connard fini pour être sûr qu'il ne m'approche pas trop. Mais malgré ça, il a fait tomber une à une toutes mes barrières, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à admettre la vérité : que oui, j'étais amoureux de lui. Tu as beau trouver que deux semaines, c'est court, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il vivait sous mon toit, et qu'on était ensemble presque tout le temps. Et puis, il s'en est passé des choses, pendant ces deux semaines ! Ça a été une période plutôt intense, et y a rien à faire, ça crée des liens… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je SAIS qu'il m'aime aussi, mais qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre à cause de sa foutue foi !

De dépit, le champion de kendo donna un coup de poing dans la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter Law très légèrement. Celui-ci s'était rembruni de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Zoro parlait, mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut avec une curieuse lueur dans le regard. Comme… de l'espoir ?

\- Et s'il n'admet jamais son homosexualité ? demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil avec curiosité. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Est-ce que tu vas de nouveau te cloîtrer chez toi, et refuser toute compagnie ?

\- Non. J'ai bien compris que je ne battrai pas Mihawk en m'entraînant seul chez moi, et que je progresse plus en affrontant de vraies personnes, admit l'épéiste. Quant à Sanji… C'est juste un défi de plus à relever. Mais j'arriverai bien à lui faire avouer ses sentiments !

\- Je l'espère pour toi, mais… Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? insista le chirurgien. Est-ce que tu envisageras de refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas encore. Pour le moment, Sanji est le seul que je veux, et je ne peux pas m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Zoro en secouant la tête. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien, éluda Law. Juste pour savoir si tu risquais de retomber dans le même état qu'après la mort de Tashigi.

\- Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, ça n'arrivera pas, décréta le veuf d'un ton tranchant. Mais tu sais… Une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai tellement envie d'en découdre avec ce salaud de Doflamingo, c'est pour la venger, et pouvoir mettre un point final à notre histoire une fois pour toutes. Pour le moment, je… J'ai toujours l'impression de la trahir, d'une certaine manière, à chaque fois que je pense à Sanji. Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'engager dans cette nouvelle relation avec l'esprit libéré.

Law eut l'air compatissant, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule dans un geste consolateur.

\- Je comprends. Désolé de t'avoir obligé à ressasser tous ces souvenirs douloureux… Je vais te laisser dormir, maintenant. Bonne nuit ?

\- Bonne nuit, sourit Zoro. Et merci de m'accueillir, hein !

Le chirurgien fit un petit signe de tête, comme pour dire « Ce n'est rien », et redescendit vers le hall d'entrée, où Bepo attendait toujours sa promenade du soir. Toute cette conversation, néanmoins, avait laissé une curieuse impression au kendoka. D'habitude, son ami était plutôt du genre taciturne, alors pourquoi toutes ces questions sur sa vie sentimentale, soudain ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment le fait que Sanji lui ait redonné goût à la vie, là où tous ses nakamas avaient échoué, qui le dérangeait ? Ça, plus le fait que le cuistot lui ait redonné envie d'en découdre avec Doflamingo, alors qu'après la mort de Tashigi, Zoro avait complètement baissé les bras ? Bon, il y avait effectivement de quoi être jaloux, il devait bien l'admettre. Mais… Est-ce que c'était vraiment tout ?

Bah. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait de dormir : il avait d'autres soucis plus sérieux, notamment de savoir si Sanji était en sécurité. Il envoya donc un message à Robin pour s'enquérir de la situation, avant de glisser sous la couverture et de fermer les paupières.

~~oOo~~

Interlude 1 : Ace

Ace soupira et enleva ses écouteurs. Il avait beau aimer la musique, il n'avait pas forcément envie de passer sa journée à en écouter non stop. Sabo avait promis qu'il lui apporterait des podcasts intéressants, pour varier un peu les plaisirs, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de passer le voir, et Ace s'ennuyait à mourir, affalé sur son sofa.

Il sentait la présence boudeuse de Smoker, assis à sa droite sur un autre fauteuil. De temps en temps, un bruit de papier indiquait qu'il tournait la page d'un rapport – le commissaire avait en effet rapporté du travail chez lui pour pouvoir rester avec son amant, et l'aider à se laver, à manger, etc. Mais pour le reste, il en voulait toujours au jeune sapeur-pompier de lui avoir caché ses combats clandestins, et il ne lui adressait la parole que si c'était strictement nécessaire. Ace, soudain privé de vision, et confronté en plus au mutisme obstiné de son compagnon, croyait devenir fou.

\- Tu sais, ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai emménagé ici, donc je peux encore facilement retourner vivre avec Luffy. Bartolomeo a récupéré l'ancienne chambre de Sabo, mais la mienne est restée vide, lança-t-il, cherchant à provoquer une réaction de la part du policier.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, grogna Smoker pour toute réponse.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu ne vas même pas chercher à me retenir si je décide de partir ? s'offusqua Ace en se redressant dans le sofa.

\- Si tu préfères fuir plutôt que d'essayer de résoudre nos problèmes, tant pis pour toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être celui qui fait des efforts pour sauver cette relation, alors que c'est toi qui es en tort, soupira le commissaire, refermant le dossier qu'il consultait avec un bruit mat.

Curieux, comme depuis qu'il était aveugle, ses autres sens s'étaient aiguisés.

\- Je veux bien essayer de résoudre nos problèmes, comme tu dis, mais il faudrait que tu me dises comment ! s'énerva Ace. Je me suis excusé des dizaines de fois, et tu m'en veux toujours !

\- Parfois, s'excuser ne suffit plus. Je t'ai déjà donné une deuxième chance, le jour où tu as brûlé mon dossier concernant les activités illégales de Monkey D. Dragon, Shanks et Rayleigh.

\- Ah, le jour où je t'ai convaincu de me faire visiter le commissariat de nuit, parce que je voulais te sucer sur ton lieu de travail ? sourit Ace. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas trouvé ça excitant ?

\- J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas juste une ruse pour détruire ce dossier, rétorqua Smoker avec rancœur.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'était pas une ruse, se défendit le pompier. C'était vraiment un de mes fantasmes. Mais c'est vrai que, tant qu'à être là, j'en ai profité pour fureter, et quand j'ai trouvé ce dossier, eh bien… Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, tout ça. C'était le début de notre relation, et je pensais encore que tu ne sortais avec moi que pour récolter des informations sur ma famille.

\- C'est toi qui m'as dragué en premier, je signale, répliqua Smoker avec un reniflement amusé.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu mon nom de famille que tu as commencé à te montrer intéressé, riposta Ace.

\- On a déjà discuté de tout ça, souffla le policier. J'ai accepté ce premier rendez-vous parce que j'espérais te soutirer des informations, mais j'ai fini par vraiment tomber amoureux. Et depuis, je t'ai même promis de ne plus poursuivre ta famille, si en échange tu t'engageais à te ranger et à ne plus rien faire d'illégal. Evidemment, maintenant que je sais que tu n'as pas tenu ta part du marché, rien ne m'oblige à tenir parole non plus…

\- Là, tu deviens mesquin. T'en prendre aux miens pour te venger de moi… lui reprocha le plus jeune. Shanks ne m'a obligé à rien, j'ai décidé de continuer les combats parce que j'aime ça, voilà tout. C'est amusant. Tous ceux qui participent sont majeurs et volontaires. On ne fait de mal à personne !

\- Ah ouais ? Dis ça à ceux que tu as envoyés à l'hôpital lors de tes précédents combats. Il paraît que tu te bats avec un lance-flamme, en plus ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'« accidents » avec ton joujou ?

Ace ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

\- Je devrais te mettre sous les barreaux, ici et maintenant, continua Smoker d'un ton las. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'en empêche…

\- Le fait que tu m'aimes, et que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? proposa le sapeur-pompier avec un sourire grivois. Ecoute, si tu veux jouer au flic et au gangster, tu peux toujours me menotter et me punir de la façon que tu préfères… Depuis que je suis privé de la vue, mes autres sens sont exacerbés, alors imagine un peu tout ce que tu pourrais me faire…

Il s'était mis à se caresser le torse tout en parlant, et entendit le commissaire déglutir bruyamment. C'était gagné. Ils allaient baiser de façon torride, et puis tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, comme d'habitude…

\- Non, dit soudain Smoker.

\- Comment ça, non ? s'étonna Ace en suspendant son geste.

\- Non, je ne vais plus te laisser m'utiliser de cette façon. J'ai l'impression que tu es avec moi seulement pour le sexe, et pour t'assurer que ta famille puisse continuer son petit business en toute impunité. Tu te sers de mes sentiments pour toi, mais de ton côté, c'est à eux que tu restes loyal avant tout. Et j'en ai assez, Ace ! s'emporta le policier en se levant de son fauteuil.

Le plus jeune, abasourdi par cette réaction inattendue, resta bouche bée quelques instants, avant que le « toc, toc » annonçant qu'un SMS venait d'arriver n'interrompe le silence tendu qui avait suivi cet éclat.

\- Ah… J'imagine que c'est Luffy ? tenta de plaisanter Ace, la voix légèrement tremblante. Il n'a toujours pas compris que, sans la vue, je ne pouvais plus lire mes textos…

\- Je ne vais pas te le lire, refusa Smoker de façon catégorique. Comme les quatre messages précédents, il doit encore te demander quand est-ce que tu comptes arriver à sa stupide fête. Et tu n'iras nulle part tant qu'on aura pas fini cette conversation.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la sonnerie indiquant un appel qui se mit à sonner.

\- C'est la sonnerie que j'ai attribuée à Luffy et à Sabo… insista Ace. Si ça se trouve, c'est important ! Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose à la fête, et ils ont besoin de moi…

\- Dans ton état ? Ace, si tu décroches alors qu'on est en pleine discussion, ça me prouvera une fois pour toutes que ta famille passera toujours avant moi, et que je ne suis que le dindon de la farce dans cette relation, déclara Smoker d'un ton sévère.

\- C'est faux ! Tu sais que je t'aime ! protesta le sapeur-pompier en ignorant l'appel. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre ma famille et toi, ce n'est pas juste !

\- Ah non ?

Le téléphone se remit à sonner, et cette fois-ci, Ace s'empara de l'appareil (qu'il avait posé à portée de main) et chercha à tâtons la touche verte qui lui permettrait de décrocher.

\- Oui, allô ? fit-il sur un ton excédé, tandis que Smoker sortait de la pièce en claquant la porte.

\- Allô, Ace ? C'est Sabo, répondit la voix de son frère aîné, curieusement altérée. Ecoute-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ici… Sanji a été enlevé.


	34. Chapitre 34

**Coucou amis lecteurs ! Encore une fois, un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui laissent des reviews ! Je n'avais pas prévu d'intégrer l'interlude sur Ace à l'origine, mais Umichan m'a soufflé l'idée ;-) merci à elle. Effectivement, Law est jaloux, et Zoro n'est pas très malin de ne pas le voir. Enfin, il se pose des questions quand même ! Ah, et petite précision : il comptait simplement fermer les paupières quelques instants en attendant la réponse de Robin, mais le sommeil l'a rattrapé ;-)**

 **amazonepotter: mon intention n'était pas de vexer les chrétiens, crois-moi. Mais même à l'heure actuelle, l'Eglise catholique continue à condamner l'homosexualité, donc même si je sais que les chrétiens d'aujourd'hui sont beaucoup plus tolérants, j'avoue voir quelque chose d'irrémédiable entre le fait d'être gay et de croire en Dieu. Je suis, cela dit, tout à fait prête à avoir ce débat avec toi, si tu veux me contacter par MP :-)**

 **Et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain matin, Zoro appela l'archéologue dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux et trouva son SMS.

\- Comment ça, « Sanji a été enlevé et Brook est à l'hôpital. Désolée » ?! hurla-t-il dès qu'elle eut décroché. Comment vous avez pu laisser ça arriver ? Je vous ai prévenus, en plus !

\- Oui, Zoro, tu nous as prévenus… une fois que Sanji était déjà dehors et en danger, soupira Robin, la voix lasse. Si tu nous avais dit que Moria et ses sbires t'avaient suivi dès le moment où tu es arrivé, on n'aurait jamais laissé notre ami cuisinier sortir de l'appartement, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

\- De quoi ?! Ça va être ma faute, maintenant ? rugit le sabreur, livide de rage. Ça, c'est la meilleure ! J'aurais dû courir après Sanji moi-même, plutôt que de vous faire confiance… Bande d'incapables… Je suis sûr que si j'avais été à la place de Brook, j'aurais été nettement plus efficace…

\- Kenshi-san ! le coupa la brune d'un ton glacial. Franky, Chopper et moi avons passé la majeure partie de la nuit à l'hôpital, à attendre de savoir si Brook allait survivre à ses blessures. Au vu de l'état dans lequel il était lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, je peux t'assurer que notre ami musicien a fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour empêcher ses agresseurs d'enlever Sanji. Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures, j'ai passé une nuit très éprouvante, et je n'apprécie que moyennement de me faire traiter d'incapable par quelqu'un qui n'a même eu la présence d'esprit de rebrousser chemin et de rentrer chez lui, quand il s'est aperçu qu'il était suivi, plutôt que de mener les hommes de Moria droit chez Luffy ! Quelqu'un qui, plutôt que de nous avertir de la menace directement, s'est laissé aveugler par la jalousie et a fait un esclandre devant tout le monde ! Alors oui, excuse-moi, mais je pense que c'est un peu ta faute, effectivement !

\- Que… Je… Je pensais que je les avais semés ! glapit Zoro, pris à défaut.

\- Zoro-ya ? Tout va bien ? demanda Law d'une voix endormie, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama qui lui descendait dangereusement bas sur les hanches, laissant à découvert son torse musclé et couvert de tatouages. Zoro ne put s'empêcher de déglutir à cette vue, et regretta un bref instant de ne pas avoir su avant que Law aimait les hommes. Mais non, c'était ridicule : il avait déjà Tashigi dans sa vie lorsqu'il avait fait la connaissance du chirurgien, et après, il n'y avait eu que des coups d'un soir, quand la solitude devenait trop insupportable. Des hommes et des femmes dont il ne se souvenait même plus des noms ni des visages. Même s'il s'était douté, à l'époque, que Law était gay, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de gâcher leur amitié juste pour quelques instants de plaisir physique. Et plus, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de lui offrir… pas avant d'avoir rencontré Sanji. Sanji, qui n'avait rien à envier au chirurgien en termes de beauté, bien que dans un tout autre genre. Sanji, dont le tempérament de feu avait réussi à réchauffer l'âme de l'épéiste, quand le caractère très réservé de Law l'aurait juste glacée un peu plus. Sanji, qui était actuellement entre les mains de ce psychopathe de Moria, et en grand besoin d'être secouru.

\- … Zoro-ya ? répéta Law, l'air soucieux, tout en s'approchant.

Mouais. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de fantasmer sur un autre homme, quand l'Ero-Cook avait besoin de lui !

\- Robin, je vais te mettre sur haut-parleur, pour que tu puisses aussi expliquer à Law ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, annonça Zoro en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Bien, accepta Robin, radoucie. Franky a essayé de joindre Brook dès que vous êtes partis, mais notre ami musicien ne répondait pas. Mon époux est donc déjà parti en avant pour essayer de les retrouver, lui et Sanji, tandis que j'alertais Nami, Chopper et Usopp afin qu'ils nous aident à quadriller le quartier. C'est Chopper qui a retrouvé Brook, grâce à son odorat hors du commun. Il gisait inconscient sur le trottoir, et saignait de diverses blessures. Non loin de là, on a retrouvé un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme, et on a supposé que leurs assaillants avaient endormi Sanji avec pour l'empêcher de se défendre. Mais du cuisinier, il n'y avait nulle trace… Notre docteur en herbe a donc administré les premiers soins à Brook pendant que nous attendions l'ambulance, et il est monté avec lui tandis que Franky et moi suivions en voiture. Nous avons attendus plusieurs heures sans savoir si le roi de la soul allait s'en sortir, car ses blessures étaient profondes et qu'il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, mais finalement on nous a dit qu'il était tiré d'affaire, bien que toujours inconscient, et nous avons pu rentrer chez nous.

\- Cet enfoiré de Moria… Je te jure qu'il va nous le payer cher… gronda Law, qui s'était assis à côté de Zoro sur le lit.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne se réunirait pas tous pour décider quoi faire ? suggéra le kendoka après un bref moment de réflexion. Et quand je dis tous, c'est avec Ace et Smoker aussi. Je pense que là, le commissaire aura suffisamment d'éléments pour justifier une perquisition chez Moria, non ?

\- Tant que Brook ne s'est pas réveillé, on ne peut pas affirmer avec certitude que c'est bien Moria et ses hommes qui l'ont attaqué, répliqua Robin d'un ton abattu. Quant à la disparition de Sanji, il faut attendre 24h pour la signaler.

\- Mais moi, je pourrais déjà porter plainte pour harcèlement, non ? insista Zoro.

\- Tu peux, mais ça ne justifiera pas une perquisition, intervint Law. Il faudrait savoir où ce cinglé a emmené Sanji-ya… Mais le patrimoine immobilier de Doflamingo est immense, et ça pourrait être n'importe où ! Si ça se trouve, ils ne sont même plus en Belgique à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Ne paniquons pas pour l'instant, les raisonna Robin. Je pense que l'idée de Zoro-san est bonne, et qu'on devrait tous se réunir cet après-midi pour discuter de la marche à suivre, et demander au commissaire Smoker ce qu'il en pense. Les appartements de Zoro et Luffy sont à exclure, donc… Faisons ça chez Brook ? J'ai récupéré ses clés, et il faut de toute façon que quelqu'un nourrisse Laboon pendant que son maître est à l'hôpital.

\- Ça marche, accepta immédiatement le bretteur. On se retrouve à 15h chez Brook, alors.

~~oOo~~

Interlude 2: Usopp

\- OK, Zoro. 15h chez Brook, on y sera, fit Kaya avant de raccrocher.

Elle jeta un regard soucieux vers la porte de l'atelier restée entrouverte, et s'approcha pour frapper doucement contre le chambranle.

\- Mon chéri ? Tu as entendu ?

N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, Kaya poussa la porte et fronça les sourcils en voyant Usopp, assis à même le sol, et entouré d'un fouillis de papiers, de crayons, de pinceaux, et de carnets de croquis. Sur base d'un de ces carnets, il était occupé à reproduire au fusain un portrait à grande échelle, et l'étudiante en médecine vit en s'approchant qu'il s'agissait de Tashigi.

\- Mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, en s'accroupissant à côté de son époux.

Usopp avait passé toute la nuit enfermé dans son atelier, et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi du tout, à en juger par les grosses cernes qui lui assombrissaient le pourtour des yeux. Kaya l'avait déjà trouvé dans cet état en allant lui apporter son petit-déjeuner et un thermos de café, plus tôt ce matin-là.

\- Mon chéri, c'était Zoro au téléphone. Il a appris que Sanji avait été enlevé, et il est très affecté, évidemment, lui expliqua-t-elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Il veut qu'on se retrouve tous à 15h chez Brook pour discuter de ce qu'on va faire maintenant.

Usopp leva vers elle des yeux injectés de sang.

\- Ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Doflamingo finit toujours par s'en sortir, d'une façon ou d'une autre… Je doute qu'on revoie jamais Sanji, répondit-il avec son pessimisme habituel.

\- Ne dis surtout pas ça à Zoro ! Il est sur le pied de guerre, et bien décidé à récupérer notre cuistot coûte que coûte !

\- Pauvre Zoro… C'est la troisième fois qu'il perd un être cher à cause de ce salopard de Joker… soupira Usopp en se remettant à griffonner. Tu sais que c'est Tashigi qui m'a aidé à prouver que Klahadoll était un escroc qui voulait t'arnaquer, et qu'il n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai ? Même toi, tu ne voulais pas me croire… Nos fiançailles ont failli être rompues à cause de cette histoire.

\- Je sais à quel point tu appréciais Tashigi, et que tu as été très affecté par son décès, fit Kaya en secouant la tête, compatissante. Mais tu sais, rien ne dit que l'histoire va se répéter. Sanji est encore vivant, et ils n'ont aucune raison de vouloir le tuer ! Au contraire, ils ont tout intérêt à le garder vivant s'ils veulent percer le secret de sa longévité. Alors, je t'interdis de baisser les bras avant même d'avoir essayé ! Il faut tout faire pour le retrouver et le soustraire à leurs griffes !

\- Et s'opposer à Doflamingo et à ses hommes pour quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine ? rétorqua Usopp en interrompant une fois de plus son travail. Tu sais comme moi de quoi il est capable. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Tashigi… Surtout pas maintenant.

\- Je te promets qu'il ne nous arrivera rien, ni à moi, ni à notre enfant à naître. Je ne suis pas une femme d'action, moi, je me contenterai d'attendre votre retour et de soigner vos blessures, promit Kaya en prenant Usopp dans ses bras. Et quand on sera à nouveau tous réunis, on pourra peut-être même leur annoncer la nouvelle ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Usopp hésita un long moment, puis acquiesça tout en caressant le dos de sa femme.

\- J'ai essayé de dessiner Sanji de mémoire… lui avoua-t-il d'un ton las. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je regrette de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui… On a tous les deux été occupés cette dernière semaine, avec mes neveux, et on l'a à peine retrouvé que voilà qu'on l'enlève !

\- On ne pouvait pas prévoir, mon chéri, le consola Kaya en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe. Et on avait promis à ton oncle et ta tante de garder Pepper, Carrot et Onion depuis très longtemps, on ne pouvait pas se désister.

\- Je sais bien, mais… J'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de plein de choses. Zoro est tombé amoureux de Sanji, tu te rends compte ? Et j'ai l'impression que c'est du sérieux, en plus. Et moi, je n'étais pas là, pendant que quelque chose d'aussi important arrivait. J'ai juste… du mal à comprendre comment ça a pu se produire aussi vite. La dernière fois que je les ai vus ensemble, Zoro faisait tout pour se débarrasser de son hôte indésirable, et maintenant voilà qu'il se démène pour le récupérer !

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Ça faisait longtemps que nous espérions tous que Zoro tourne la page, et qu'il refasse sa vie. Et Sanji est quelqu'un de bien, même s'il reste pétri des croyances et des préjugés de son époque.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je sais que je devrais me réjouir pour Zoro, c'est juste que… reprit Usopp, qui peinait visiblement à s'expliquer. J'espère vraiment qu'on va retrouver Sanji rapidement. Je ne veux pas que Zoro ait à nouveau à perdre quelqu'un, plus jamais. Et si on le retrouve, je ferai des efforts pour passer plus de temps avec Sanji, et le considérer comme un nakama comme les autres le font déjà.

\- Alors, on va faire tout notre possible pour le retrouver, approuva Kaya. Et la première étape, c'est que tu sortes d'ici, que tu te douches, et que tu manges quelque chose, pour avoir les idées claires quand on retrouvera les autres à 15h. D'accord ?

~~oOo~~

Les visages étaient graves, dans le salon du roi de la soul. Tout le monde attendait que Robin, Kaya et Nami reviennent de la cuisine (où se trouvait l'aquarium de Laboon, à qui l'archéologue était occupée de verser des flocons de nourriture) pour commencer la discussion, et cela laissa le temps à Zoro de scruter l'assistance.

Luffy était assis à côté d'Ace, et il avait l'air positivement furieux. Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses sourcils froncés et ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. Visiblement, il était prêt pour la bagarre. Tant mieux.

Ace se tenait très droit, le menton relevé et son regard dardé de tous côtés en dépit du fait qu'il ne voyait rien. Etrange, comme les aveugles avaient cette manie de relever la tête, comme si cela pouvait quelque part compenser leur cécité… Sabo le flanquait de l'autre côté, et était occupé à lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille. Sans doute le mettait-il au courant des derniers évènements. Après tout, le blond avait été aux premières loges lorsque Nami et Usopp étaient rentrés chez Luffy, et avaient dû expliquer à ce dernier que Sanji avait été enlevé et que leur ami musicien était à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Luffy était aussitôt entré dans une colère noire, et il avait fallu que son frère aîné le calme tandis que Nami et Usopp annonçaient gentiment aux invités que la fête était finie. Sabo et Koala avaient ensuite insisté pour passer la nuit-là, et à en juger par leur présence à la réunion, et par le fait qu'ils portaient les mêmes vêtements que la veille, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de rentrer chez eux.

Koala était assise aux pieds de son époux, et écoutait ce que ce dernier disait, tout en tenant la main d'Ace dans un geste de réconfort. Zoro jeta un bref regard en direction de Smoker, qui était assis de l'autre côté de la pièce, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'air plus renfrogné que jamais. Visiblement, le commissaire n'avait toujours pas pardonné à son jeune amant de lui avoir menti au sujet des combats clandestins. Bon, quelque part, le sabreur pouvait le comprendre… C'était une question de confiance.

Law, assis entre le policier et Zoro, arborait une expression tout aussi sombre. Un bleu colorait sa pommette d'une teinte violacée, souvenir du combat auquel les deux kendokas s'étaient livrés dans la matinée. Zoro n'arrivait cependant pas à s'en vouloir, puisque c'était le chirurgien qui avait proposé le duel, comprenant que son ami avait besoin de se défouler. Il avait en effet surpris Zoro à jeter son téléphone par terre violemment, après avoir composé pour la énième fois le numéro de Moria en vain.

De l'autre côté de Luffy était assis Bartolomeo, qui avait l'air beaucoup trop content d'être là. Rien qu'à le regarder, Zoro avait envie de le cogner, pour lui apprendre à sourire dans une situation pareille. Mais le punk lui faisait presque pitié, à jeter constamment des regards pleins d'adoration vers son colocataire, aussi l'épéiste décida de contenir ses envies de meurtre. Cet imbécile n'en valait pas la peine.

Et puis, Franky lui jetait déjà suffisamment de regards irrités. L'ingénieur était assis près de l'homme aux piercings, et semblait lui aussi jauger l'humeur de chacun, tout comme Zoro. Il observait avec une inquiétude toute paternelle l'humeur noire de Luffy, la tension dans les épaules d'Ace, et les cernes sous les yeux de Chopper qui, assis en face lui, semblait même trop épuisé pour réagir aux mensonges outranciers d'Usopp. A ce moment-là, l'ingénieur tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui du champion de kendo. Les yeux de Franky se teintèrent aussitôt de compassion, et il articula silencieusement « Ça va ? ». Zoro préféra détourner la tête, et ne pas répondre.

Heureusement, les trois absentes ne tardèrent pas à revenir de la cuisine avec des boissons pour tout le monde, et la discussion put commencer.

\- Bon, commença Robin en s'asseyant près de son époux. Je pense qu'on sait tous pourquoi on est réunis. Sanji a été enlevé hier soir, sans doute par ceux qui le recherchaient activement, et Brook a été grièvement blessé. La question qui se pose est la suivante : que fait-on ?

\- On casse la gueule à Moria et à Doflamingo ! s'emporta Luffy, en se levant d'un bond. Personne ne fait du mal à mes nakamas sans en souffrir les conséquences !

\- Du calme, gamin, grogna Smoker en s'allumant un deuxième cigare (alors que le premier n'était pas encore terminé). Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

\- Moria n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler pour que je lui donne le numéro de Sanji, et il m'a aussi envoyé une quantité astronomique de mails, répliqua Zoro du même ton bourru. Ce sont des preuves, ça, non ?

\- Des preuves contre Moria, peut-être… Mais pas contre Doflamingo, rétorqua le commissaire.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'avais dit, fit remarquer Law. Cet enfoiré prend toujours soin de ne pas pouvoir être associé avec les activités illégales de ses subordonnés.

\- On s'en fout ! On sait que c'est lui ! insista Luffy. On n'a qu'à trouver où il se cacher, et alors…

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comme je l'ai dit à Zoro, le patrimoine immobilier du Joker est énorme, et il ne s'étend pas qu'à la Belgique. Il pourrait se trouver n'importe où…

\- J'en doute, intervint Robin d'un ton posé. Après tout, Moria venait se fournir relativement souvent en cadavres à la morgue, n'est-ce pas ? Cela prouve que son laboratoire ne doit pas se trouver trop loin d'ici.

\- D'accord. Mais qu'est-ce qui dit que ce laboratoire est à son nom ? objecta le chirurgien, toujours aussi pessimiste. Doflamingo aurait pu acheter ce labo au nom d'une de ses sociétés, et il en possède un bon paquet. En admettant qu'il n'a pas carrément employé un faux nom…

\- On pourrait établir la liste de tous les bâtiments dont lui ou une de ses sociétés sont propriétaires, dans la région de Liège pour commencer, suggéra Nami. Law, toi qui travailles pour lui, tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça ?

\- Il faudrait que j'aille fouiller dans son bureau pour ça, mais j'ai toujours la clé de chez lui, donc… c'est envisageable, accepta Law en haussant les épaules.

\- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre autant de risques ? protesta Smoker. On sait tous les deux ce que Doflamingo fait à ceux qui se mettent dans son chemin, et qu'il n'a pas peur de s'en prendre aux membres de sa famille. Laisse ça à la police, gamin.

\- Il me semblait que tu avais reçu l'ordre d'abandonner l'enquête ? s'étonna Ace, s'adressant à un point situé à la gauche du commissaire.

\- Je peux essayer de la rouvrir discrètement, tant que ça n'empiète pas sur mes autres affaires… répondit Smoker en se tassant sur sa chaise, l'air contrarié. Je mettrai Coby sur le coup, je peux compter sur sa discrétion.

\- Et nous, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Franky, se penchant avidement en avant.

\- Pas grand-chose, tant que votre ami Brook n'est pas sorti du coma, grommela le policier. Tant qu'il n'a pas identifié formellement ses agresseurs, il n'y a rien qui prouve que ce soit Moria et ses hommes…

\- Vous rigolez ?! se scandalisa Zoro, tandis que Luffy s'étranglait d'indignation. Et mes mails, alors ?

\- Ils prouvent que Moria était très intéressé par votre copain Sanji, pas qu'il voulait s'en prendre au roi de la soul, réfléchit Koala à voix haute. Et on ne peut pas vraiment signaler la disparition de notre blondinet… S'il y avait enquête, on découvrirait tout de suite que ses papiers sont faux.

\- Exactement, approuva Smoker.

\- Et si je porte plainte contre lui pour harcèlement ? s'obstina le bretteur. Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas ouvrir une enquête sur ses activités, et aller perquisitionner chez lui ?

\- Non. Tout ce que tu obtiendras, c'est une interdiction légale pour lui de vous approcher, toi et Sanji, à moins de cent mètres, et une compensation financière, expliqua le commissaire patiemment. Tu aurais dû porter plainte plus tôt, et alors, s'il avait continué, j'aurais eu une raison de l'arrêter. Mais là, je doute qu'il te harcèle encore, vu qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait…

\- Mais alors… On ne peut rien faire ?! s'écria Luffy, plein d'outrage. On ne va quand même pas rester les bras croisés !

Il y eut un lourd silence, tandis que ces paroles percolaient dans l'esprit de chacun. Luffy faisait les cent pas au milieu de leur cercle, fumant littéralement de rage, tandis que Sabo et Koala le suivaient d'un regard préoccupé. Kaya et Chopper avaient l'air au bord des larmes. Bartolomeo se trémoussait sur son fauteuil, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Tous les autres avaient des expressions sombres, voire de colère face à leur impuissance. Mais le plus énervé était sans doute Zoro. Comment ça ? On lui enlevait la personne qu'il aimait, juste au moment où il découvrait qu'il était capable d'aimer à nouveau, et on lui disait ensuite qu'il n'y avait rien à faire ? Hors de question !

\- Oh, attendez. Et les gars que vous avez arrêtés, ceux qui ont essayé de vandaliser mon dojo ? se souvint-il soudain.

\- C'était une impasse, soupira Smoker. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient été payés par un type qui ne correspondait pas au profil de Moria. Ils m'ont décrit un homme grassouillet, avec du rouge à lèvres violet, un pantalon en cuir moulant, un haut en résille, des bottes à talons, des gants, et une cape en fausse fourrure. Totalement inconnu de nos services, celui-là.

Zoro fronça les sourcils, persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu cette description quelque part. Mais où ?

\- Ecoutez, je me rends compte que c'est difficile pour vous de devoir prendre votre mal en patience, mais je vous promets de rouvrir l'enquête sur Doflamingo, et de vous tenir au courant, enchaîna le policier. Allez voir Brook à l'hôpital, vaquez à vos occupations… et essayez de ne pas vous attirer des ennuis, pour une fois.

\- Vaquer à nos occupations ? glapit Chopper, la voix nouée par l'émotion. Comment, alors qu'ils pourraient être occupés à torturer Sanji en ce moment-même ?!

\- Chopper… murmura Usopp en passant un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune, tout en jetant un regard furtif à Zoro. Sanji est un gars costaud. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va se laisser disséquer par ces espèces de malades, après avoir survécu à plus de trois siècles sous la tourbe ? Fais-lui un peu confiance. Il est plus fort que ça.

Chopper hocha la tête en reniflant de façon pathétique, tandis que Franky fondait en larmes bruyamment, et que Robin lui tapotait l'épaule avec résignation. Luffy, de frustration, donna un coup de poing dans un mur et fit tomber l'épée qui y était suspendue, avant de se faire gronder par Nami et Sabo. Smoker se remit debout pesamment, avant de s'approcher d'Ace et de Koala, dans l'intention manifeste de raccompagner le pompier aveugle chez eux. Cela donna le signal du départ, et Law se leva à son tour, jetant un regard circonspect à Zoro pour voir s'il le suivait. Le champion de kendo lui emboîta le pas sans dire au revoir à personne, tracassé qu'il était de savoir où il avait entendu parler de l'homme au pantalon de cuir, avant.

Ce fut dans la voiture du chirurgien que cela lui revint. Yosaku et Johnny ! C'étaient eux qui lui avaient parlé de ce mec, le soir où ils l'avaient raccompagné chez lui, après sa dispute avec Sanji ! Ses souvenirs étaient plutôt flous, parce qu'il avait été sérieusement imbibé ce soir-là, mais… il était quasiment certain que c'étaient eux.

\- Law ! Arrête-toi, et file-moi ton téléphone ! hurla-t-il au conducteur, qui pila net.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Mets-toi devant ce garage, là, et passe-moi ton téléphone ! répéta Zoro, impatient. J'ai explosé le mien ce matin, je te rappelle !

\- Aucun risque que je l'oublie, crois-moi… ronchonna le médecin en se garant de façon sauvage. Mais tu vas au moins m'expliquer ?

\- T'as qu'à écouter la conversation, et tu vas vite comprendre, rétorqua le sabreur en recherchant le numéro de Yosaku avec fébrilité.

Quand celui-ci décrocha après seulement deux sonneries, Zoro crut que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine, tellement il battait fort.

\- YOSAKU ! cria-t-il. Tu te souviens de ce type louche dont Johnny et toi vous m'avez parlé jeudi soir ?

\- Hein ? Zoro-bro ? fit Yosaku consterné. De quel type louche tu veux parler ?

\- Mais si ! Le gros mec avec le pantalon de cuir et le haut en résille ! Vous vous disputiez pour savoir si oui ou non il allait se masturber devant mon calendrier !

\- Aah, ce mec-là ! se souvint le chauve, à l'autre bout du fil. Celui qui insistait pour raccompagner Perona chez elle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Zoro-bro, tu es jaloux et tu as décidé de lui casser la gueule ?

Ce mec avait raccompagné Perona chez elle. Le même homme qui avait payé trois voyous pour pénétrer dans le dojo du kendoka, de nuit, et tout saccager. Et comme par hasard, le lendemain, Moria était venu sonner à sa porte.

\- Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je compte faire, gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Tu te souviens de son nom ?

\- Euh… Attends une seconde… Hogback, je crois que c'était. Oui, Hogback, répondit Yosaku, la voix légèrement hésitante.

\- Parfait. Merci beaucoup, sourit Zoro.

Comme par hasard, lorsqu'il fut rentré chez Law et eut accès à Internet, il constata que le fameux Hogback n'était pas dans les Pages Blanches. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il n'avait plus qu'à rendre une petite visite à Perona…


	35. Chapitre 35

Lorsque Sanji revint à lui, il vit un visage flou penché sur lui. Un visage flou encadré de cheveux blonds. Une femme ? Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'éclaircir la vue, et vit qu'en effet, il s'agissait d'une femme, qui aurait pu être très belle si elle n'avait pas eu le visage couturé de cicatrices. Ses grands yeux violets étaient positivement magnifiques, et le fixaient d'un regard indéchiffrable. Elle portait une petite robe noire, qui dévoilait l'essentiel de ses formes voluptueuses, et révélait que le reste de son corps était lui aussi couvert de balafres. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Sanji voulut faire un geste dans sa direction, et s'aperçut bien vite qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger son bras, non plus que ses autres membres. Baissant le regard, il constata qu'il avait été attaché à une chaise métallique, à l'aide d'épaisses lanières en cuir prévues à cet effet. Oh, oh. Le réformé, comprenant qu'il était en fâcheuse position, releva le regard vers la demoiselle et esquissa un sourire enjôleur, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Mais aucun son n'en sortit, si ce n'est une sorte de feulement rauque, et Sanji se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, avant de tenter de déglutir plusieurs fois malgré sa langue sèche.

\- Il est réveillé, Docteur, annonça soudain la jeune femme en se redressant.

\- Oh ? Voyons voir ça ! répondit d'un ton enjoué quelqu'un dans son dos.

Elle se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer un individu parfaitement répugnant. Malgré son embonpoint, il portait un pantalon en cuir moulant (qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer entièrement), ainsi qu'un haut qui tenait plus du filet de pêche que de tout autre vrai vêtement. Son accoutrement était parachevé par de hautes bottes à talons, de longs gants qui lui arrivaient aux coudes, et une cape en fourrure couleur lilas. L'énergumène se pencha vers Sanji avec un grand sourire satisfait, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, le trouvant encore plus affreux de près. Il avait de petites lunettes noires, un nez pointu, des cheveux noirs et gras plaqués en arrière sur son crâne dégarni, et un double menton souligné par le curieux carré de tissu qui se trouvait là, relié à ses oreilles décollées par des élastiques.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, fosfosfosfos ! le salua le « docteur », partant d'un rire ridicule. Tu t'appelles Sanji, c'est bien ça ?

Le cuisinier s'humecta les lèvres tant bien que mal avant de répondre d'une voix éraillée, chaque parole lui écorchant la gorge.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où sommes-nous ? Et qui vous a donné le droit de m'attacher ?

\- Oh, oh, pas si vite, répondit l'inconnu, amusé. C'est toi qui vas devoir répondre à nos questions d'abord. Alors comme ça, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas né à notre époque, mmh ?

Sanji sentit son estomac se nouer en entendant cela, mais il fit de son mieux pour n'en rien laisser paraître. C'était le moment de jouer son rôle « d'homme du futur » de façon la plus convaincante possible ! Et advienne que pourra !

\- Pas né à votre époque ? Ça me paraît évident, vous avez au moins le double de mon âge, répliqua-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Cela lui valut une main en travers du visage.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, gronda l'homme adipeux. Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ? Je suis le Dr Hogback, le plus grand génie de ma génération ! Avant que Mr Doflamingo ne m'engage de façon exclusive, les célébrités du monde entier payaient des fortunes pour se faire soigner par moi ! J'avais une liste d'attente de plusieurs mois, tellement j'étais demandé ! Et… Aouch, Cindry, espèce de maladroite !

La jeune femme venait en effet de lui enfoncer son talon-aiguille dans le pied, et n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout d'avoir ainsi interrompu sa tirade grandiloquente. Sanji lui jeta un regard curieux, mais la dénommée Cindry restait impassible. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait devenir une alliée potentielle ?

\- Hogback, vous dites ? Jamais entendu parler, reprit le chef-coq d'un ton indifférent, portant à nouveau son attention sur le médecin. Et on peut savoir comment « le plus grand génie de sa génération » en est arrivé à capturer des gens et à les attacher à des chaises contre leur gré ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici, rétorqua Hogback avec impatience. Alors, dis-moi, mon garçon, quand es-tu né ?

\- Quand je suis _né_? Quelle drôle de question, fit Sanji en feignant l'étonnement. Le 2 mars 1989, à Paris, où j'ai vécu jusque récemment. Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

\- A Paris, hein ? Où ?

\- Vous n'allez pas lâcher l'affaire, hein ? Bon, très bien. Mon père tenait un restaurant près de l'île de la Cité, et nous vivions juste au-dessus. C'est après qu'il soit décédé, début de cette année, et que j'aie perdu mon emploi dans la foulée, que j'ai décidé de venir ici, mentit le blondinet.

\- Ton emploi ? Tu es donc cuisinier ?

\- Non, comédien, même si j'aidais le vieux croûton au restaurant à mes heures perdues. Ecoutez, je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir, avec toutes ces questions. Si c'était juste pour me demander ça, est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de m'attacher ?

Sanji jeta un regard implorant vers Cindry, espérant qu'elle prendrait son parti. Après tout, il avait cru voir son regard s'éclairer brièvement lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot « comédien ».

\- OK, question suivante. Si tu es parisien, tu dois savoir qui est le maire de Paris, actuellement ?

Le cuistot commença à transpirer désagréablement, voyant que la conversation les menait désormais sur un terrain glissant.

\- Le maire ? répéta-t-il en s'assurant que sa voix ne tremble pas. Vous savez, moi et la politique… C'est bien simple, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un bureau de vote ! Ce n'est pas obligatoire, en France, pas comme ici…

\- Oh ? Et comment tu sais que le vote est obligatoire en Belgique ?

\- J'ai suffisamment d'amis belges, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules du mieux qu'il pouvait, malgré ses bras immobilisés.

\- Je vois, je vois… Bon, admettons que tu ne connaisses pas le nom du maire. Tu dois au moins connaître le nom de votre président ? Mmh ?

Sanji suait à présent à grosses gouttes, et il était sûr qu'il devait avoir des auréoles sous les aisselles, et que sa chemise collait de façon peu ragoûtante à son dos. Hogback et son assistante allaient sûrement le remarquer d'une minute à l'autre, à moins d'être aveugles…

\- Le président, hein ? répéta-t-il en se creusant les méninges. Evidemment, que je sais qui c'est ! Le plus grand plaisir des Français est de critiquer ce mollasson à longueur de journée !

Le pire, c'est que le réformé savait de qui il s'agissait. Il l'avait vu brièvement au journal télévisé, en zappant entre les chaînes. Si seulement il pouvait se rappeler de son nom… Est-ce que ce n'était pas un nom de province, par hasard ? Ah si, il s'était même fait la réflexion que c'était une région des Provinces-Unies, il s'en rappelait à présent !

\- Le… Le président Hollande ! souffla-t-il enfin, traversé d'un éclair de génie.

\- Effectivement, confirma Hogback, l'air contrarié. Et la chancelière allemande, tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Ange… Angéla ? réfléchit Sanji à toute vitesse, essayant de se rappeler des bribes de JT qu'il avait vues. Angéla quelque chose. Je ne suis pas très au courant de la politique, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Même en ne s'intéressant pas à la politique, il faudrait vivre dans une grotte pour ne pas connaître son nom ! Toutes les infos ne parlent que d'elle, en ce moment, avec ce qui se passe en Syrie…

\- Mon père et moi n'avions pas la télé. Trop de programmes débiles à notre goût, riposta Sanji, en répétant quelque chose qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Zoro.

\- Je ne peux pas vous donner tort, sur ce coup-là, admit Hogback en hochant la tête. Mais même sans télévision, vous deviez vous tenir au courant de l'actualité d'une façon ou d'une autre, non ? Il y a les journaux, la radio…

Le docteur s'approcha un peu plus de Sanji, lui soufflant son haleine fétide en plein visage, et le chef-coq ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez avec révulsion.

\- A moins que, et c'est ce que je pense, la raison pour laquelle tu es aussi peu au courant est tout simplement que tu n'es pas né au XXème siècle… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mmh ?

\- Pas né au XXème siècle ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? se moqua Sanji avec un rire nerveux. Vous m'avez posé des questions sur un sujet qui ne m'intéresse absolument pas, voilà tout…

\- Oh, donc si je te posais des questions sur des sujets que tu maîtrises, comme la cuisine ou le théâtre, par exemple, tu saurais y répondre ? s'enquit Hogback tandis que son sourire s'élargissait lentement.

\- B-bien sûr, répondit le blond en priant mentalement pour tomber sur des questions qu'il connaissait.

\- D'accord. Alors dis-moi, que penses-tu de la cuisine moléculaire ?

Sanji ouvrit de grands yeux à cette question, pour le moins inattendue. La cuisine… moléculaire ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- … C'est une belle imbécillité, finit-il par grommeler. La cuisine est faite pour rassasier ceux qui ont faim, et pour ravir les papilles des gourmets, pas pour s'amuser à se donner de grands noms pour faire plus intelligent.

\- Ooh, voilà le discours d'un passionné, s'amusa le médecin. Tu as éludé la question, mais au moins tu n'as pas menti en disant que tu travaillais dans un restaurant, avant. OK, question suivante : cite-moi cinq chefs étoilés, n'importe lesquels. Ils peuvent être français ou étrangers, vivants ou morts, je m'en fiche.

Le cuistot sentit son estomac se nouer encore un peu plus en réalisant qu'il était incapable de répondre. Des chefs… étoilés ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Le ciel était étoilé. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être couvert d'étoiles ? Cousues sur les vêtements, peut-être ? Est-ce que c'était l'uniforme d'un établissement en particulier ? Mais dans ce cas, comment les chefs pouvaient-ils être de différentes nationalités ?

\- Je… C'est mon père qui était cuisinier, pas moi, finit-il par déclarer, la gorge sèche.

\- Oh, et il n'a jamais emmené son cher fils dans un restaurant étoilé, ne serait-ce que pour goûter à leur cuisine et prendre des notes ? se gaussa Hogback.

\- Prendre des notes ? Pourquoi aurait-il dû prendre des notes ? s'énerva Sanji. Zeff était le meilleur cuisinier de tout Paris, et il n'avait pas besoin de se comparer aux autres pour le savoir ! Et même s'il y avait eu quelqu'un de meilleur que lui, il n'en aurait eu cure, de toute façon. Il s'en fichait, de ce que les autres pensaient de lui : l'important, c'était de nourrir les affamés, pas la gloire ou le prestige.

\- Zeff, tu dis ? Curieux, que je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom, s'il est si bon que tu le prétends… insinua le docteur d'un ton doucereux. Je pense qu'on a toutes les confirmations qu'on voulait, n'est-ce pas Cindry ? Il ne sait pas qui est la chancelière allemande, ce qu'est la cuisine moléculaire, ni citer cinq chefs étoilés…

\- Je suis comédien, pas cuisinier ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? martela le blondinet, qui commençait à vraiment paniquer.

\- Comment s'appelle le prix qui, chaque année, récompense les meilleurs comédiens et spectacles de théâtre français ? intervint alors Cindry d'un ton monocorde.

Sanji en resta bouche bée. Il pensait pourtant que la jeune femme détestait Hogback ! Pourquoi l'aidait-elle, à présent ?

\- Je… Le prix qui… ? Euh… bredouilla-t-il, n'en ayant pas la moindre idée. Ahahah, c'est vraiment stupide, mais ça a dû me sortir de la tête…

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça le médecin avec condescendance. Ou bien tu ne l'as jamais su, parce que ça n'existait pas à ton époque. Merci, mon amour ! C'est une excellente question, que tu as trouvée là pour le piéger !

Hogback enlaça la taille de Cindry pour l'approcher de lui et lui dérober un baiser, mais la jeune femme détourna la tête, le visage crispé de dégoût, et il ne parvint qu'à lui embrasser la joue. A ce spectacle, Sanji sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

\- Eloignez-vous d'elle, pervers infâme ! cracha-t-il. Ne voyez-vous pas que vous ne lui inspirez que la plus profonde répulsion ?

Cindry rouvrit les yeux avec un semblant de surprise, tandis que le docteur la lâchait pour refaire face à Sanji, l'air tout aussi furieux que son prisonnier.

\- Cindry est ma _femme_ , et à ce titre, je me réserve le droit de l'embrasser où et quand je veux, siffla-t-il à travers ses dents serrées. Alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Sa femme ? Le réformé jeta un regard apitoyé à la malheureuse. Comment avait-elle pu épouser cet homme, pour lequel elle n'éprouvait apparemment aucune affection ? Zoro lui avait pourtant assuré que dans le présent, les mariages arrangés n'existaient plus !

La porte de la pièce (qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ressemblait un peu au laboratoire dans lequel il s'était réveillé après que Robin ait dégagé son corps de la tourbe) s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux violets, à la chemise à jabot et au pantalon orange, qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Gecko Moria. Il était suivi par un autre géant, en la personne d'Oz, que Sanji identifia également sans mal. Ainsi, Oz était de mèche avec Moria ? Brook lui avait donc menti, en disant qu'il attendait devant le dojo pour voir sortir les jeunes filles ?

\- Alors, mon cher Hogback ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? fit Moria en guise de salut.

\- Comme vous le pensiez, docteur, le patient a été incapable de répondre à nos questions, répondit son subordonné d'un ton servile. Cela confirme ce que vous soupçonniez, à savoir qu'il n'est pas né à cette période-ci de l'Histoire.

\- Excellent, excellent ! Kishishishi ! se réjouit l'homme aux cheveux mauves, portant les deux mains à sa bedaine. Reste à savoir quand il est né, exactement, et comment il s'est retrouvé à cette époque. Je vous ai apporté un petit cadeau, pour vous faciliter la tâche…

Moria sortit de sa veste noire une petite fiole en verre, remplie d'un liquide vert sombre, et la mâchoire de Sanji se contracta presque malgré lui. Hors de question qu'il boive ça ! Ils auraient beau lui faire tout ce qu'ils voudraient, le cuistot n'ouvrirait pas la bouche !

\- Oooh, le sérum de vérité ! s'exclama Hogback, tout excité. Cindry, prépare donc une seringue pour le docteur !

Une seringue ? Est-ce qu'ils comptaient lui injecter ce liquide directement dans les veines ? Sanji se mit à se tortiller sur sa chaise, testant la solidité de ses liens. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, et vite ! Mais la main d'Oz, qui s'abattit brusquement sur son épaule, l'empêcha de bouger plus longtemps.

\- Aouch ! Lâchez-moi, espèce de brute, vous me faites mal ! protesta-t-il, levant un visage hostile vers le colosse.

Celui-ci se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire pour toute réponse, visiblement heureux d'avoir sa revanche sur le blondinet. Puis Hogback s'approcha à nouveau, lui ouvrit sa manche d'un coup de ciseau (ignorant le « holà ! » indigné de Sanji) et lui enfonça la seringue dans le bras. Sanji eut beau gigoter, l'aiguille avait déjà percé sa peau, et il sentit immédiatement le liquide glacial se répandre dans ses veines. Tout son corps fut saisi d'un immense frisson, sa chair se hérissa, et il se mit à claquer des dents, incapable de se réchauffer. Ses pensées semblaient également gelées, éclatées en mille morceaux comme les fragments d'un verre brisé.

\- F-f-froid, balbutia-t-il, incapable de ne pas exprimer à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Ah oui, c'est un des effets secondaires, hélas, convint Moria en hochant la tête. Bien, j'imagine que ça ne te dérangera pas si j'enregistre cette conversation ? Pas que tu aies beaucoup le choix, kishishishishi !

\- Je v-v-vous c-conchie, scélérat ! rétorqua Sanji, retombant immédiatement dans le vocabulaire qui lui était le plus familier.

Il était incapable de faire de l'ordre dans ses idées, et encore moins de se souvenir de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné pour « parler plus moderne ».

\- Bon, alors, recommençons, intervint Hogback en s'asseyant sur une des deux chaises que Cindry venait d'apporter, tandis que Moria prenait place sur la seconde. Quand es-tu né, mon garçon ?

Né ? Quand était-il né, déjà ? Il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait dire… Qu'il devait dire absolument…

\- En l'an de grâce 1900… 1980… bafouilla-t-il, sentant le froid lui comprimer les os de plus en plus.

\- Au plus tu mentiras, au plus tu auras froid, l'informa Moria d'un ton désapprobateur. A ta place, je n'essayerais même pas.

\- Je suis né… Je suis né à Paris… insista Sanji, avant qu'un claquement de dents particulièrement violent ne lui tranche presque la langue. Non, près de Paris… En Isle-de-France…

\- Tu vois, ça va tout de suite mieux quand tu dis la vérité, l'encouragea l'homme aux cheveux mauves avec un sourire. A quelle date es-tu né ?

\- En l'an de grâce… 1660… avoua finalement le blond, après une intense lutte interne.

Il était transi, et il voulait juste que tout cela s'arrête, pour ressentir la chaleur à nouveau.

\- 1660 ! C'est incroyable ! réagit Hogback, l'air complètement abasourdi. Comment peut-il encore être vivant ?

\- C'est ce qu'on va savoir, répliqua Moria en le faisant taire d'un geste de la main. Sanji, comment es-tu arrivé à notre époque ?

\- Je l'ignore… murmura honnêtement le cuisinier. J'estois poursuivi par des catholiques, qui vouloient m'attraper pour m'envoyer aux galères. J'ai souvenir d'avoir reçu un coup de mousquet dans le dos, et d'avoir chu dans la fange. Les coquins m'ont laissé pour mort, se disant que le froid de la nuit finiroit par achever ce que mes blessures avoient commencé. Et par ma foy, j'aurois fait tout pareil en leur place, car je savois comme eux que mon heure estoit proche. Alors j'ai prié le Seigneur, et je L'ai imploré de m'accorder une seconde chance, car j'avois encore des dettes à payer cy-bas, et que je ne voulois point mourir. J'ai ensuite perdu connoissance, et lorsque je suis revenu de ma pâmoison, c'estoit dans un laboratoire semblable à celui-cy, et l'on m'apprit que j'estois en l'an de grâce 2015. Je ne sais rien de plus.

\- Incroyable… Sa manière de parler a changé du tout au tout… s'étonna Hogback, impressionné.

\- C'est parce qu'il n'y a plus de filtre entre la bouche et le cerveau, et qu'il n'a pas l'occasion de réfléchir à la manière dont il va formuler sa phrase. Il dit ce qu'il pense, au moment où il le pense, et de la manière dont il l'a pensé, révéla Moria en se rengorgeant de fierté.

\- Les effets de ce sérum ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner. Vous êtes véritablement un génie, docteur, le complimenta son subordonné d'un ton caressant. Dommage que ce que nous a révélé ce jeune homme n'ait pas été plus intéressant… S'il n'a aucune idée de la façon dont il a survécu toutes ces années, il ne nous sera d'aucune utilité.

\- Au contraire ! le corrigea Moria en se remettant debout. Ça veut juste dire que nous devrons trouver la réponse nous-mêmes, kishishishi ! Continuez à l'interroger, docteur, et tentez de savoir ce qu'on lui a fait dans ce laboratoire, pour le réveiller. Je veux aussi un échantillon de sang et un autre d'urine. Faites-lui un check-up complet, je veux tout savoir sur lui d'ici à demain ! Moi, entretemps, je vais aller faire écouter cet enregistrement à Doflamingo, et je suis sûr qu'il va se montrer très intéressé…

Le géant aux cheveux violets sortit de la pièce en riant, suivi par son fidèle Oz, et Sanji se retrouva donc à nouveau seul avec Hogback et Cindry. Grelottant et hagard comme il était, il ne savait même plus si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

~~oOo~~

Sanji passa le reste de la journée comme dans un brouillard. Heureusement, le froid qui le tétanisait s'était dissipé peu à peu, mais ses pensées étaient restées aussi fugaces et fragmentaires que lorsqu'on l'interrogeait. C'est pourquoi il s'était laissé guider avec docilité à travers toute la série d'examens qu'on lui avait fait subir. Cependant, Hogback avait dû lui répéter les consignes plusieurs fois pour qu'il les retienne, car les mots semblaient lui échapper aussitôt entendus. Le docteur avait finalement compris qu'il n'y avait que la voix féminine de Cindry qui parvenait à le faire réagir, à son grand dépit.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à laisser son patient seule avec elle, lorsqu'il avait reçu un appel sur le petit téléphone blanc qui reposait sur la table du fond.

\- Oui ? … Qui ça ? … Oui, j'arrive, attendez-moi là, avait-il aboyé dans le combiné, avant de se retourner vers son épouse. On a fini pour aujourd'hui, donne-lui à manger et montre-lui l'endroit où il va dormir.

Sanji suivit curieusement Hogback des yeux tandis que celui-ci sortait de la pièce. Il savait, quelque part, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait, mais la sonnerie du téléphone l'avait fait sursauter, et il avait regardé le médecin décrocher comme s'il venait de découvrir sa présence.

\- Dieu qu'il est laid, dit-il à voix haute, incapable de contenir ce qu'il pensait.

Cindry pouffa, et s'approcha de Sanji pour le prendre par la main. Elle était douce et chaude, et le chef-coq sourit à ce contact. Elle l'emmena ainsi jusqu'à une kitchenette exigüe, où tout était blanc ou métallique, ce qui lui donnait une atmosphère très froide. La chaise aussi était froide quand Sanji s'assit dessus – mais peut-être était-ce parce que la blouse qu'on lui avait donnée ne fermait pas à l'arrière. Il en ressentit un bref sentiment de honte (est-ce qu'il s'était promené toute la journée le cul nu devant une demoiselle ?!) mais ce sentiment s'évapora dès que Cindry eut posé devant lui un sandwich enveloppé dans une sorte de papier transparent. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé de la journée, et qu'il avait faim – aussi il dévora cette nourriture d'un bel appétit, et but d'une traite le verre d'eau que la jeune femme lui avait servi. Ainsi repu, il put tourner son attention sur ses autres besoins corporels, et il se mit aussitôt à se trémousser sur sa chaise.

\- Il faut que je pisse, dit-il sans réfléchir, avant de rougir de son choix de paroles, bien peu adapté à la présence d'une dame.

\- Eh bien, va aux toilettes, dans ce cas, répondit Cindry en sirotant son propre verre d'eau.

Elle remarqua bien vite le regard vide de Sanji, car elle secoua la tête et se remit debout.

\- Ah, forcément, tu ne te souviens pas où c'est, soupira-t-elle. Heureusement, les effets du sérum se seront dissipés après une bonne nuit de sommeil… Allez, viens, je vais t'y emmener.

Sanji sauta sur ses pieds, très pressé de vider sa vessie maintenant que celle-ci s'était rappelée à son bon souvenir, et s'engouffra par la porte que Cindry lui indiqua, avant de se dépêcher de faire son affaire. Il se sentait nettement plus léger en ressortant, pour sûr !

Au moment où il ressortit des cabinets, néanmoins, les portes de l'ascenseur situées au bout du couloir s'ouvrirent, laissant passer Moria et un autre individu, qui tirait derrière lui un chariot métallique sur lequel des cages s'entassaient. Des cages remplies d'animaux morts. Ou endormis. Sanji frissonna, incapable de détourner le regard. Qu'allaient-ils donc faire avec ces pauvres bêtes ?

\- Ah, et au fait, Perona me dit de vous dire que vous lui devez toujours ce que vous lui aviez promis en échange de l'adresse de Roronoa, dit l'inconnu, qui n'avait pas remarqué Sanji.

Roronoa… Zoro ? Perona avait vendu l'adresse de Zoro à Hogback ? Zoro était en danger ? Le cuisinier se sentit soudain envahi d'une bouffée d'urgence, et il se jeta sur le docteur pour lui asséner un puissant coup de pied, qui l'envoya percuter les cages et renversa celles-ci sur le sol du couloir.

\- Laissez Zoro tranquille ! Où est-il ? Que comptez-vous lui faire ? se mit-il à hurler, appuyant son pied contre la gorge du médecin.

\- Ohlà, du calme, mon coco… Je reculerais, si j'étais toi… le menaça l'inconnu en sortant un pistolet de sa veste pour le pointer sur Sanji.

Sans même se retourner, le blond désarma l'autre homme d'un coup de pied rotatif au poignet, puis il pivota et, de son autre pied, l'envoya s'écraser lourdement contre les portes de l'ascenseur. Le coup de feu était parti, et lui avait égratigné le biceps, mais le réformé ne s'en souciait guère. Il s'accroupit pour saisir Hogback par le col, et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier, faisant en sorte que sa tête heurte le chariot métallique à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

\- Vous. Ne. Toucherez. Pas. A. Un. Seul. Cheveu. De. La. Teste. De. Zoro !

\- A-Absalom ! Cindry ! Faites quelque chose ! appela Hogback d'une voix étranglée, tentant vainement de repousser Sanji.

Il y eut un mouvement au coin de son œil, mais le réformé n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, que déjà une assiette en porcelaine s'abattait sur son crâne, le laissant tout étourdi. Il retomba en arrière, constatant d'un œil vitreux que c'était Cindry qui tenait encore un morceau de l'assiette en main.

\- Ah, enfin ! Cet homme est dangereux ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le laisser aller librement ? s'emporta le médecin en se remettant debout. Rattachez-le à sa chaise, et qu'il passe la nuit là !

Avant de s'évanouir, Sanji sentit un filet de sang chaud lui dégouliner le long de la tempe, et il eut le temps de murmurer :

\- Je veux… voir Zoro…


	36. Chapitre 36

**Bonjour, amis lecteurs! On voit que c'est les vacances, c'est plus calme au niveau des reviews, ces derniers temps :p merci à ceux qui commentent mes chapitres envers et malgré tout, j'ai nommé RoronoaAgathou, LuLucyole, Musicmyb, Arya Cahill et Pauline et Rineca ! ^^**

 **Gros bisous à vous, et bonne lecture !**

Sanji revint à lui en sentant une vive douleur lui vriller la tempe, et il voulut reculer sa tête par réflexe, mais constata qu'elle était déjà appuyée au dossier d'un fauteuil, et que ses membres étaient immobilisés également. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva, une fois de plus, face-à-face avec les fabuleux yeux violets de Cindry, qui tenait en main un morceau de gaze imbibé d'alcool, d'après l'odeur piquante qui s'en dégageait. La jeune femme planta son regard dans le sien brièvement, puis continua à désinfecter la plaie qu'il avait sur le côté du crâne.

Ah, oui. Ça lui revenait, maintenant. Elle l'avait assommé avec une assiette. Les souvenirs de la journée précédente refaisaient surface peu à peu, et le cuisinier se sentit mortifié en se remémorant la façon dont ce satané sérum l'avait réduit à une docilité de petit enfant. Il avait fait tout ce qu'on lui demandait, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Comble de l'humiliation, il s'était même déshabillé et avait uriné devant une dame. Son honneur ne s'en remettrait jamais !

\- Ça va laisser une cicatrice, dit soudain Cindry, ayant apparemment fini. Vous devriez changer votre mèche de côté, si vous ne voulez pas que ça soit trop visible.

\- Ah… Merci du conseil, la remercia Sanji, un peu surpris de ce souci nouveau pour son apparence.

\- Bon. Puisque vous êtes réveillé, je vais vous chercher à manger, annonça-t-elle en se levant de son tabouret.

\- Non, attendez !

Cindry s'immobilisa, et le fixa à nouveau de son regard indéchiffrable.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ? demanda le blond à brûle-pourpoint. Je veux dire… Il est évident que vous ne portez pas le docteur Hogback dans votre cœur. Alors, pourquoi rester avec lui ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques instants, et Sanji crut qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, mais elle finit par secouer la tête avec tristesse.

\- Je suis comme vous, lui révéla-t-elle avec une certaine sympathie dans la voix. Je me suis réveillée un matin, sans rien reconnaître de ce qui m'entourait. Je ne me souvenais même plus de mon propre nom. Mais Hogback était là, à mon chevet, et il m'a dit que j'étais sa femme, et que j'avais eu un grave accident. C'est très étrange, de s'entendre dire par un inconnu que vous êtes mariés depuis presque dix ans… Mais après tout, rien ne me prouvait que c'était faux. Et puis, il a été d'une patience infinie avec moi. Il est venu tous les jours, il m'a aidée à remarcher, et il m'a raconté mon passé petit à petit. Que j'étais une grande comédienne, qu'il était un fan inconditionnel, et qu'à force de venir à toutes mes représentations, et de m'attendre à la sortie de ma loge avec des fleurs et des chocolats, il avait fini par conquérir mon cœur. Et tous les jours, il me disait qu'il gardait espoir, que j'allais bientôt retrouver la mémoire, et que je me rappellerais alors de mon amour pour lui. Qu'on pourrait redevenir comme avant. Mais le temps a passé, et je suis restée amnésique. Ça fait plusieurs années, à présent, et je n'ai jamais réussi à répondre à ses sentiments comme il l'espérait. Alors parfois, il s'impatiente et il me traite un peu rudement, oui… Mais je peux comprendre que ce soit frustrant pour lui, cette situation.

\- Ma colombe ! protesta Sanji, la voix pleine de compassion. Je comprends que vous vous sentiez redevable vis-à-vis de lui. Mais si après plusieurs années, vous n'êtes pas retombée amoureuse de votre époux, c'est que cela n'arrivera plus. Dans ce cas, pourquoi rester à ses côtés quand il ne vous inspire que du dégoût ? Nul ne peut forcer les sentiments, et il ne peut vous en vouloir pour cela… Vous avez déjà fait plus d'efforts que ce qu'il aurait pu escompter.

\- Partir, du coup ? Mais pour aller où ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller, pas de famille, pas d'amis… Ou, si j'en ai eus, je ne m'en souviens pas, et Hogback ne m'en a jamais parlé, riposta Cindry, défaitiste. Financièrement aussi, je suis entièrement dépendante de lui, puisque je n'ai jamais repris le travail après mon accident !

\- Je crains fort que ce vil scélérat vous ait mis sciemment dans cette situation, afin de s'assurer que vous ne lui échapperiez pas, déclara le chef-coq après un moment de réflexion. Qui sait ? Peut-être même a-t-il menti au sujet de votre mariage, en profitant de votre perte de mémoire. Mais laissez-moi vous rassurer, ma douce : vous avez un ami en ma personne, et je ferai tout mon possible afin de vous sortir de cette situation !

Cindry le considéra avec étonnement, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais des voix venues du couloir l'incitèrent à reprendre une expression neutre et à se mettre debout, le bras derrière le dos, pour attendre l'arrivée de son « mari ». Celui-ci n'était pas seul, à en juger par les éclats de voix qui s'approchaient, et effectivement, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Sanji put voir qu'Hogback était accompagné de Moria, et d'un deuxième individu, légèrement plus petit que l'homme aux cheveux violets. L'inconnu avait pour sa part des cheveux blonds très courts, des binocles aux verres teintés en rouge et à la forme allongée, une chemise blanche ouverte sur le devant, un manteau volumineux recouvert de plumes roses, et un pantalon fuchsia avec des rayures plus claires, maintenu à la taille par une ceinture orange. Il avait également l'air plus jeune que les deux médecins. Une trentaine d'années, peut-être ? Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Ses goûts en matière de mode étaient pour le moins douteux, en tous cas…

\- Le voici, M. Doflamingo, fit Hogback en faisant un geste vers Sanji. Notre miraculé !

Oh ! C'était donc lui, Doflamingo ? Voilà qui était décevant. Le réformé se serait attendu à quelqu'un de plus imposant, quelqu'un avec de la classe et de la prestance… pas à cette espèce de saltimbanque.

\- Hogback ! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas appeler M. Doflamingo par son nom ! s'énerva Moria, en jetant un regard nerveux en direction de l'emplumé. Son nom de code, c'est « le Joker » !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon bon Gecko, il n'y a aucun risque que ce jeune homme n'aille crier sur tous les toits que le Joker et Donquixote Doflamingo ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, le rassura l'homme aux lunettes d'un ton sirupeux. Car après tout, nous ne le laisserons jamais s'échapper… N'est-ce pas ?

Tandis qu'Hogback et Moria éclataient d'un rire forcé, Sanji sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. D'accord. Cet homme-là, malgré son accoutrement très disparate, pouvait faire peur lorsqu'il le voulait.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es né au XVIIème siècle, mmh ? continua Doflamingo en s'approchant du cuistot pour lui caresser la joue. Et tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de comment tu as survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

\- Le sérum le rendait incapable de mentir, Monsieur, il n'aurait pas pu… commença Moria.

 _\- Je sais,_ le coupa Doffy d'un ton sec. Je connais les effets du sérum, c'est moi qui vous paye pour le produire. Vous vous rappelez ?

\- Ah… Excusez-moi, Monsieur, balbutia l'homme aux cheveux mauves, très gêné.

\- Bon, je disais, recommença l'emplumé en se tournant à nouveau vers Sanji. Tu n'as aucune idée de comment tu t'es retrouvé à notre époque, mmh ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va le découvrir.

Sanji aurait voulu lui rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais l'homme aux lunettes le prit de court en l'empoignant soudain par les cheveux pour lui dégager la totalité du visage.

\- Oh, oh. Mais que voilà d'étranges sourcils, sourit Doflamingo, tout à fait effrayant. Des sourcils que je ne vois pas pour la première fois… Dis-moi, jeune homme, est-ce que tu connais le Germa 66 ?

\- Le… Germa 66 ? répéta Sanji en grinçant des dents. Par ma vie, c'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom !

\- Par ta vie, hein ? Et qu'en est-il de ce qui lui a précédé ? Ton existence immortelle ? insista Doffy en s'approchant encore plus du visage du blondinet. Tu serais prêt à jurer dessus, aussi ?

\- Mon… existence immortelle ? reprit Sanji en écho, sans comprendre. Parlez-vous de mon âme ? Car celle-ci appartient au Seigneur, qui en fera ce qu'il aura jugé bon au jour de ma mort. Je ne puis jurer sur quelque chose qui n'est pas à moi.

L'emplumé eut l'air surpris de cette réponse, et se redressa finalement, lâchant les cheveux de sa proie.

\- Au Seigneur, tu dis ? Ma parole, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce dont je suis en train de parler… souffla-t-il en faisant les cent pas devant lui. Peut-être que… oui, peut-être que tu ne t'en rappelles tout simplement pas…

\- Hum, M. Doflamingo ? intervint soudain Hogback. Quels sont vos ordres ?

\- Oh, fit le milliardaire en s'arrêtant net. Je l'emmène. Mettez-lui un bandeau sur les yeux, qu'il ne voie rien, et installez-le dans la limo. Hogback, son dossier médical est-il prêt ?

\- Ah oui, oui oui ! Il est en parfaite santé, si ce n'est quelques carences alimentaires…

\- Je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas moi qui le lirai, le coupa Doffy. Gecko, vous venez avec moi. Nous partons !

~~oOo~~

Sanji avait essayé de frotter l'arrière de son crâne contre le dossier de sa chaise, afin de pouvoir remonter légèrement le bandeau qui lui masquait la vue, et pouvoir espionner par en-dessous le chemin qu'ils prendraient. Malheureusement, ce mouvement avait été repéré par Hogback, qui non seulement avait resserré le maudit morceau de tissu, mais en plus avait conseillé à Doflamingo de se méfier du prisonnier car, dixit, « ce phénomène savait se défendre ». Ce fut donc avec des fers aux mains et aux pieds que le cuisinier fut guidé de façon brusque jusqu'à la voiture du milliardaire. Enfin, s'il s'agissait bien d'une voiture, car curieusement Sanji avait dû s'asseoir de côté par rapport au sens de la marche – un peu comme à l'arrière d'une charrette, finalement. Une fois dans le véhicule, il avait encore essayé de déloger son bandeau, mais une tape retentissante sur ses mains lui avait appris que Moria était assis en face de lui, et qu'il le tenait à l'œil. Dommage. Il avait donc tenté, dans un premier temps, de mémoriser tous les tournants que prenaient l'automobile, mais avait vite perdu le compte, comme sa nausée s'accentuait. Il ne s'habituerait décidément jamais à ces transports modernes…

Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement qu'il entendit le bruit du moteur se couper, et les portières s'ouvrir et se refermer à l'avant. Puis ce fut au tour de la portière à côté du blond de s'ouvrir, et Moria le poussa sans ménagement hors du véhicule, le faisant presque trébucher sur ses chaînes. Il huma l'air, intrigué par l'odeur d'asphalte et de caoutchouc omniprésente. C'était comme s'il s'était agenouillé au milieu d'une de ces nouvelles routes, et qu'il avait reniflé le macadam. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas à l'extérieur, car il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit qu'eux, et qu'il y avait même de l'écho – une salle plutôt spacieuse, donc. Interrompant ses réflexions, Moria le poussa à nouveau en avant, jusqu'à lui faire franchir une porte et s'engager dans un couloir. Sanji fit un pas de trop, et heurta le mur d'en face. Bon. Un couloir plutôt étroit, apparemment. Il suivit le corridor, qui faisait une espèce de L, et franchit une nouvelle porte, pour se retrouver soudain dans un espace qui sentait la sueur et le désinfectant. Uh ? Un hôpital, peut-être ? Se décalant sur le côté, le chef-coq sentit sa hanche heurter un obstacle, et entendit Moria derrière lui pousser un juron réprobateur. L'objet qu'il avait cogné semblait monté sur roulettes, car il s'éloigna de Sanji au moment de l'impact, et alla frapper le mur avec un bruit métallique. Ce son eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, qui vint saluer son « patron » d'un ton neutre, et fit remarquer que ce n'était pas souvent qu'on le voyait dans les parages.

\- Où sont César et Monet ? Allez me les chercher immédiatement, répondit Doflamingo d'un ton péremptoire.

\- A vos ordres.

\- Oh, et Gecko, enlevez donc son bandeau à notre invité. Il n'en a plus besoin, maintenant, continua l'emplumé avec un certain ennui dans la voix.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Tout de suite !

Sanji avait donc les yeux dégagés lorsqu'il vit arriver les fameux César et Monet. César était un homme plutôt grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs hirsutes, de curieux yeux jaunes (Jaunes ? Qui donc avait les yeux jaunes ?), une salopette jaune à rayures brunes et oranges, et un long manteau blanc sur lequel était écrit « GAZ » en lettres roses, et des gants violets foncés. Quant à Monet… Ah, quelle beauté ! Malgré ses cheveux verts et ses yeux jaunes (Sérieusement ? C'était quoi, leur problème ?), elle avait un visage très plaisant, pour ne même pas parler de son décolleté généreux. Elle aussi portait un long manteau blanc par-dessus son petit débardeur vert, et son pantacourt moulant jaune et orange.

\- Aaaaah ! se pâma Sanji, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ma mie, votre vue dans cet endroit hostile est comme un oasis pour un homme assoiffé ! Hélas, les mots sont pauvres pour décrire votre beauté ! Si mes mains étaient libres…

\- Ferme-la ! ordonna Moria en lui donnant une claque sur le haut du crâne.

Monet, toutefois, avait l'air d'apprécier les compliments, et cachait un petit sourire derrière une main blanche et fine.

\- Ahah ? On peut savoir qui est ce dragueur à la noix ? demanda César, les mains sur les hanches.

\- C'est la clé du mystère ! annonça Doffy en se rengorgeant. L'élément qu'il nous manquait pour percer le secret de la vie éternelle ! Et je veux que vous vous occupiez de lui en priorité !

\- Oh ? Mais ce n'est pas le boulot de Moria et d'Hogback, la recherche sur la vie éternelle ?

\- Ils travailleront avec vous. Je veux que tous mes meilleurs éléments s'occupent de lui, toutes affaires cessantes. Je veux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté !

\- Oook, reprit César, l'air un peu perplexe. Et qu'est-ce qui rend ce gars si exceptionnel, on peut savoir ?

\- Il est né en 1660 ! révéla Moria, très fier de lui.

\- Ah, quand même ! Bien conservé, pour son âge, plaisanta l'homme aux yeux jaunes.

\- Je veux tout savoir sur lui : pourquoi son corps ne s'est pas décomposé, comment cette archéologue a réussi à le réveiller après plus de trois siècles de sommeil… commanda le milliardaire en faisant de grands gestes pour souligner son propos.

\- Ce ne serait pas plus simple d'enlever l'archéologue et de lui demander directement ? intervint Monet, se grattant la joue d'un air indifférent.

\- Ne touchez pas à Robin ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! s'exclama Sanji, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- On t'a dit de te taire ! gronda Moria en lui donnant une autre calotte.

\- Non, je préfère éviter les bavures… répondit Doffy, ignorant l'interruption. Monkey D. Luffy et sa bande doivent être sur leurs gardes, maintenant, et ce sera plus difficile de les surprendre. De plus, Nico Robin est très intelligente. Je doute qu'on arrive à la capturer sans faire de remous. Alors que notre ami Sanji, ici présent, n'a aucune existence légale… Maintenant que nous l'avons fait disparaître, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé du tout. Difficile de signaler la disparition de quelqu'un qui est censé être mort depuis plus de trois siècles, mmh ?

\- Si vous croyez que c'est ça qui va les arrêter… Luffy et les autres arriveront bien à dévoiler vos petites manigances, un jour ou l'autre, promit Sanji, d'un ton menaçant. Et alors, vous irez tous en prison !

\- Fufufufufu ! J'attends de voir ça ! s'esclaffa l'homme aux lunettes. Je ne m'attendais pas à pouvoir ennuyer la famille Monkey D tout en m'approchant de mon but, mais je dois avouer que c'est un plus très appréciable… Fufufufufu !

Sanji tremblait de colère contenue, mais avec les pieds et les mains menottés, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et même s'il parvenait à sortir de là, il ne savait même pas où il était !

Puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à les convaincre qu'il était un homme du futur (ou plutôt, du présent, pour eux), il ne lui restait plus qu'à pousser Doflamingo à commettre des erreurs qui l'enverraient en prison. Déjà, il était le complice de ceux qui avaient enlevé le réformé, et il avait dit sans détours qu'il ne pensait jamais lui rendre sa liberté. Mais de cela, Sanji n'avait pour preuve que sa seule parole, et il se doutait qu'elle ne valait pas grand-chose face à un homme aussi puissant que le milliardaire. Cindry témoignerait peut-être en sa faveur, mais il ne fallait sans doute pas trop compter là-dessus. Non : il fallait que le cuistot obtienne des preuves tangibles, irréfutables celles-là. Et pour cela, mieux valait jouer le jeu pour le moment.

\- Bien. Je vous ai communiqué mes exigences : je vais vous laisser discuter de la marche à suivre, à présent, décréta brusquement Doffy avec un sourire doucereux. Tenez-moi au courant.

Et sur ce, il repartit par là où il était venu, laissant Sanji seul avec les trois scientifiques.

\- Bon. Concrètement, on fait quoi ? demanda César en se tournant vers Moria, haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Le problème, c'est que notre miraculé ici était beaucoup trop paniqué en se réveillant à notre époque, pour pouvoir se souvenir avec précision de ce qui l'entourait quand il a ouvert les yeux, expliqua Moria sur un ton réprobateur. Même en l'interrogeant avec le sérum de vérité, ses descriptions restaient assez vagues… Pourtant, son cerveau a enregistré ce qu'il a vu et entendu, et il suffirait donc de l'aider à se remémorer des détails.

\- Ah. Hypnose, donc ? suggéra Monet.

\- C'est à ça que je pensais, effectivement, acquiesça Moria. On pourra faire ça demain, à la première heure. Pour l'instant, autant déjà escorter notre ami à sa cellule, et prendre le temps d'éplucher son dossier médical ensemble, afin d'établir le protocole à suivre… Des objections ?

\- Aucune. Monet, tu veux bien emmener notre nouveau patient à sa cellule, et nous rejoindre ensuite dans mon bureau ? demanda César en se tournant vers son assistante. Mets-le avec l'autre enroulé, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien s'entendre !

\- Oh, bonne idée, pouffa la jeune femme.

Sanji, quant à lui, suivait toute cette conversation avec consternation. « L'autre enroulé » ? De qui pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

~~oOo~~

L'autre enroulé s'appelait Duval, et Sanji avait compris en le voyant pourquoi ils étaient supposés bien s'entendre. En effet, Duval avait aussi les sourcils en spirales, les cheveux blonds, et un léger duvet sur le menton. Mais sa ressemblance avec le cuisinier s'arrêtait là, car il avait les yeux noirs, le nez large, les lèvres épaisses, et infiniment moins de classe que Sanji. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Wanze.

\- Sasasasasa ! On dirait des jumeaux ! se moquait l'homme aux dents de lapin, tellement hilare qu'il frappait le sol de son poing.

\- La ferme ! Cet espèce de… simplet ne me ressemble absolument pas ! se vexa le chef-coq, jetant un regard courroucé à son pseudo-sosie.

\- Eh ! C'est qui que tu traites de simplet ? s'énerva Duval en se levant de la banquette où il était assis. Je vais te tuer, connard !

\- C'est ça ! Essaye seulement, et je te promets que je te referai le portrait de façon à ce que l'on ne nous confonde plus jamais, gronda Sanji en levant la jambe droite. Et toi ! Arrête de rire, et donne-nous donc à manger !

Wanze était en effet chargé de distribuer leur pitance à tous les prisonniers enfermés dans le laboratoire. Il était arrivé en patins à roulettes, poussant un chariot fumant devant lui, et s'était immédiatement esclaffé en voyant Sanji et Duval côte-à-côte.

\- Voilà, voilà… C'est ramen, aujourd'hui ! annonça le cantinier avec entrain.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la petite trappe aménagée en bas de la porte métallique de leur cellule, et fit glisser deux bols odorants sur le sol.

\- Encore des ramen… souffla Duval en ramassant son assiette. C'est tous les jours pareil…

\- Au moins, on nous donne à manger, c'est déjà ça, répliqua Sanji en commençant à manger.

Wanze reparti, et Duval occupé à avaler ses nouilles de la façon la plus bruyante possible, le blondinet put repenser à ce qu'il avait découvert jusqu'ici. Et notamment, qu'il était loin d'être le seul captif de Doflamingo.

En effet, Monet l'avait guidé à travers les couloirs aux murs grisâtres, jusqu'à pousser une porte qui, étonnamment, les avait amenés dans une sorte de dortoir, où jouaient des enfants. La salle était toute en longueur, et de part et d'autre, des dizaines de lit se succédaient, séparés entre eux par des casiers métalliques. Mais surtout, le plus surprenant, c'était la taille des marmots ! Sanji s'était immobilisé, stupéfait en constatant que certains étaient plus grands que lui, tandis que d'autres étaient minuscules.

\- Mademoiselle Monet ! s'étaient écriés les bambins avec ravissement lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus de sa présence. Mademoiselle Monet, vous voulez voir notre nouveau jeu ?

\- Ah, c'est gentil, les enfants, mais je suis un peu occupée pour l'instant, leur avait répondu la jeune femme avec un sourire attendri. Je venais juste vous rappeler de vous laver les mains avant le repas de midi. Mais je viendrai ce soir vous donner vos cachets et vous lire votre histoire, comme d'habitude !

Sanji avait jeté un regard étonné à Monet, ne s'attendant pas à trouver chez elle une telle fibre maternelle, après l'avoir entendue suggérer l'enlèvement de Robin sans le moindre état d'âme. La jeune femme lui avait alors intimé l'ordre d'avancer, d'un geste sec du menton, et le cuistot s'était exécuté, curieux de voir où elle l'emmenait.

Ils avaient ensuite traversé une pièce dont le centre était occupé par de larges éviers, surmontés de miroirs, tandis que des bancs et des portemanteaux s'alignaient contre les murs. Ensuite, ils étaient passés par un espace entièrement carrelé, où le plafond était percé de multiples têtes de douche, avant d'arriver dans une sorte de vestiaire plus petit, lui aussi muni d'éviers, de bancs et de portemanteaux, mais en moindre nombre. Et enfin, ils avaient débouché dans un long couloir, où des cellules grillagées se faisaient face de part et d'autre. Chaque cellule était ameublée à l'aide d'un lit superposé, d'une table de nuit, d'une banquette en bois fixée au mur, et d'un paravent dans un coin, qui cachait les toilettes. Et dans chaque cellule, il y avait au moins une personne.

Quelques détenus les avaient ignorés, mais la plupart s'étaient pressés contre les grilles pour voir passer Monet et Sanji, et en avaient profité pour insulter la jeune femme, la supplier de les laisser partir, ou lui faire des commentaires salaces. Le réformé, s'il avait écouté son éducation chevaleresque, n'aurait pas hésité à clouer le bec à ces pervers, mais il était bien trop horrifié par le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Il manquait des membres à certains, qui étaient alors remplacés par des parties animales : il y avait ainsi un homme-cheval, un homme-vache, un homme-bouc, et d'autres hybrides dont Sanji ignorait avec quelles bêtes ils avaient été croisés. Un autre, qui portait un chignon comme les samouraïs des films de Zoro, était réduit à l'état d'homme-tronc. D'autres encore s'étaient vus greffer des parties mécaniques, comme par exemple des bras munis de cymbales, ce qui leur donnait une apparence de jouets vivants. Le tout était à la fois grotesque et parfaitement terrifiant.

Duval, heureusement, avait eu la chance de conserver l'intégralité de son corps. Dans son cas, c'était l'esprit qui semblait particulièrement perturbé…

\- Tu ne me crois pas, hein ? Quand je te dis que je suis l'élu de Dieu, dit-il brusquement, en reposant son bol vide près de la porte.

\- Pas vraiment, non, soupira Sanji en se massant les tempes, sentant venir une autre conversation insensée.

\- Pourtant, Dieu me parle ! insista Duval. Je vivais ma petite vie tranquille, et puis un jour j'ai commencé à entendre Sa voix… Il me disait qu'Il m'avait choisi… Et que j'avais le droit d'éliminer les êtres inférieurs, parce que je ne ferais qu'exécuter Sa volonté.

\- Absolument charmant, grommela le réformé, qui avait soudain très envie d'une bonne pipe.

Ou d'une cigarette. Ça lui était égal, tant qu'il pouvait fumer.

\- La police a commencé à me poursuivre, évidemment. Ils ne comprenaient pas que j'étais investi d'une mission sacrée, continua Duval sur le ton du regret. Alors, il a fallu que je me cache. J'ai commencé à porter un masque en fer, super classe, mais ils continuaient à retrouver ma trace à chaque fois. J'ai jamais compris comment ils faisaient.

\- C'est stupide, fit remarquer Sanji avec agacement. Un masque en fer ? Il n'y a rien de moins discret ! Il suffisait de changer de coiffure, de te teindre les cheveux, ou de te raser la barbe, je ne sais pas, moi…

Duval ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, et le chef-coq se dit qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune limite à la bêtise humaine.

\- Ah ouais… reconnut son pseudo-sosie d'un ton pensif. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Bref. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me fasse refaire complètement le visage, pour ne plus être reconnu, et j'ai cherché un médecin de l'ombre qui me ferait ça pour pas trop cher. J'ai fini par en trouver un, et j'allais me faire opérer, il m'a même endormi et tout… Et puis je me suis réveillé ici. Et tu sais quoi ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, on m'a cru quand j'ai dit que Dieu me parlait ! Ils voulaient même que je leur en dise plus, et que je leur raconte tous les détails. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?

« Boucher un coin » ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment pouvait-on boucher un coin, à moins que le coin en question ne soit percé d'une ouverture, mais alors ce n'était plus vraiment un coin, si ? Et est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment moyen de « refaire » un visage de façon à le rendre méconnaissable ? A part en le défigurant ?

\- Bon, en tous cas, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop tarder à me refaire le visage, parce que ça fait des semaines que je suis là, maintenant, et que j'attends toujours mon opération, conclut Duval en secouant la tête.

Oh, non. La bêtise humaine n'avait vraiment, _vraiment_ , aucune limite.


	37. Chapitre 37

**Hello hello ! Alors, voilà, merci une fois de plus à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires à mon dernier chapitre :-)**

 **RoronoaAgathou: eh oui, il n'y a aucune limite à la bêtise humaine, et Duval en est un parfait exemple :-p bon, j'ai peut-être un peu forcé le trait XD**

 **LuLucyole: hmm... ouais, en fin de compte je pense qu'on aura des personnages de tous les arcs dans cette fic ;-) allez, je t'ai fait plaisir, j'ai ramené Zoro pour ce chapitre ^^**

 **Blackpiece: merci pour tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur :-)**

 **Omya-chan: je suis d'accord avec toi, Sanji ne pourra jamais devenir athée, c'est trop ancré en lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance. En tous cas, contente que mon histoire te plaise autant ^^ j'espère que tu laisseras encore des reviews !**

 **Allez, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Enjoy ! ;-)**

Zoro regardait tout autour de lui avec une sorte de curiosité morbide. Il voyait les médecins et les infirmiers aller et venir, toujours affairés, parfois avec un patient. Dans la salle d'attente, ils étaient nombreux à attendre qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Assise un peu plus loin, une mère enceinte jusqu'aux yeux berçait contre elle un enfant qui toussait violemment. L'aide-soignante d'une mémé, qui comatait dans son fauteuil roulant, était occupée à aider un homme à l'allure dépenaillée à remplir son formulaire d'admission. Une jeune fille au visage très pâle et aux joues barbouillées de larmes, avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami, qui la serrait dans ses bras d'un geste réconfortant. A en juger par son pied surélevé, elle devait s'être foulé ou cassé quelque chose.

Zoro, pour sa part, gardait son bras replié contre lui, tandis qu'il maintenait de l'autre main une compresse sur sa blessure. A vrai dire, il trouvait cela inutile, car celle-ci avait arrêté de saigner depuis longtemps – mais après avoir vu la violence avec laquelle Smoker avait réagi lorsqu'il lui avait signifié son point de vue, il préférait se taire et continuer à appuyer. Où était le commissaire, d'ailleurs ? Ah, là. Il était à l'accueil, occupé à parler à l'infirmière avec de grands gestes énervés, tandis que celle-ci secouait la tête, l'air de plus en plus renfrognée. Visiblement, Smoker n'était pas en train de se faire une amie. Mais finalement, elle décrocha son téléphone, dit quelques mots dans le combiné, et raccrocha avec plus de force que nécessaire. Le policier revint alors auprès de Zoro, dissimulant à peine un sourire d'auto-satisfaction.

\- Law a été prévenu, il va arriver, lui annonça-t-il, avant de sortir de son blouson son téléphone qui vibrait. Ah, excuse-moi, c'est Coby.

Zoro hocha la tête, comprenant que ça pouvait être important. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer, de toute façon, car l'homme dépenaillé qu'il avait observé plus tôt s'effondra soudain au sol en convulsant, attirant aussitôt l'attention de plusieurs urgentistes qui se précipitèrent vers lui. Le sabreur observa comme l'un deux diagnostiquait une crise d'épilepsie, avant de rouler le pauvre hère sur le côté pour éviter qu'il n'avale sa langue, et d'envoyer deux infirmiers chercher une civière pour l'emmener ailleurs, à l'abri des regards. Le temps que l'épileptique soit évacué, Law était arrivé, et il se tenait devant Zoro avec les sourcils froncés et une expression plus que réprobatrice sur le visage.

\- Zoro-ya, le salua-t-il d'une voix revêche. J'en déduis que tu n'as pas appelé Luffy ?

 _Perona avait eu l'air très étonnée, la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte de son appartement et s'était trouvée nez-à-nez avec Zoro et Law. Mais le kendoka ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, avant de la pousser à l'intérieur et de la plaquer contre un mur, laissant le soin au chirurgien de refermer la porte derrière eux._

 _\- Alors comme ça, on donne mon adresse à des inconnus ? avait grondé Zoro dans l'oreille de la lolita, menaçant._

 _\- Lâche-moi, sale brute ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? avait protesté Perona, en se débattant._

 _\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de donner mon adresse à Hogback ? avait rétorqué l'épéiste en resserrant son étreinte._

 _\- Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! Ecoute… Il m'a proposé beaucoup d'argent en échange, et tu sais que j'en ai besoin pour sauver le refuge. Je n'ai pas pensé à mal ! J'ai juste cru que c'était un fan, comme moi !_

 _\- Si j'ai refusé d'apparaître dans l'annuaire, c'est justement pour éviter que les fans ou les journalistes puissent venir toquer chez moi quand ça leur chante, et qu'ils soient obligés de passer par mon manager pour me contacter, avait grogné le champion de kendo, irrité. Et toi, on te propose une forte somme d'argent contre mon adresse, et tu ne trouves pas ça louche ? Tu sais ce que tu as fait ? A cause de toi, Sanji a été enlevé !_

 _Perona avait ouvert de grands yeux, et sa surprise avait eu l'air authentique._

 _\- Enlevé ? Sanji ? Tu veux dire, le blondinet tout mignon pour lequel j'ai cousu la robe ? Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Demande ça à ton cher ami Hogback… avait grogné Zoro._

 _\- Pourquoi Hogback aurait-il enlevé Sanji ? Je ne comprends pas…_

 _\- Peu importe, était intervenu Law dans leur dos. Perona, est-ce que tu sais où habite le docteur ? Ou comment le contacter ?_

 _\- Moi ? Non, avait dit la lolita en secouant la tête. C'est le numéro d'Absalom qu'il a enregistré, et c'est à lui qu'il a envoyé son adresse aujourd'hui. Absa ne l'a notée nulle part, puisqu'elle était déjà dans son téléphone…_

 _\- Où se trouve Absalom en ce moment ? Tu peux le faire venir ? l'avait pressée le bretteur._

 _\- Pourquoi lui a-t-il envoyé son adresse ? avait demandé Law, intrigué._

 _\- Le docteur nous a demandés de lui livrer une douzaine d'animaux, et il les a payés rubis sur l'ongle, avait expliqué Perona, légèrement honteuse. C'étaient tous des vieux animaux, qui étaient au refuge depuis longtemps et que personne ne voulait adopter… Un jour ou l'autre, il aurait fallu qu'on les pique, de toute façon… Alors oui, on se doute qu'il veut faire des expériences dessus, mais on n'a rien fait d'illégal, hein ? Une fois que nos animaux sont adoptés, ce n'est plus notre affaire ce que l'acheteur fait avec !_

 _\- Oh ? Donc, Absalom doit se rendre chez Hogback pour faire la livraison ? avait compris Law, les yeux brillants._

 _\- Il est parti aujourd'hui, après son service… Vu l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être revenu, j'imagine, avait ajouté Perona en jetant un coup-d'œil à son horloge._

 _\- Appelle-le, et dis-lui de venir ici, avait ordonné Zoro en la relâchant enfin._

 _Perona avait tenté de joindre Absalom deux fois, mais à chaque fois, elle était tombée sur la messagerie._

 _\- Ecoutez, de toute façon, il doit venir travailler ici demain, avait-elle fini par proposer. Si c'est tellement important, je lui demanderai l'adresse d'Hogback dès qu'il arrivera, et je l'enverrai à Zoro. Est-ce que ça vous irait ?_

 _\- Oooh non, on va faire mieux que ça, avait refusé Zoro avec un sourire carnassier. On va rester ici avec toi cette nuit, et on accueillera Absalom tous ensemble demain matin._

 _Ignorant les protestations de la gothique, Law avait froncé les sourcils et avait emmené son ami à l'écart._

 _\- Zoro-ya, je ne veux pas te contrarier, mais je dois travailler demain, et je ne peux pas laisser Bepo tout seul… Je ne vais pas pouvoir passer la nuit ici, avait-il chuchoté._

 _\- Ah, je comprends. C'est pas grave, tu peux rentrer, moi je reste, avait déclaré Zoro avec fermeté._

 _\- Ce ne serait pas plus malin d'appeler Smoker pour lui dire ce que tu as découvert, et laisser la police se charger d'Hogback ?_

 _\- Smoker, pfeuh ! Tu l'as entendu comme moi, cet après-midi. Il veut qu'on reste bien sagement dans notre coin, parce qu'il a peur qu'on rende la justice nous-mêmes. Mais il est hors de question que je me tourne les pouces pendant que le Love-Cook est en danger ! Il_ _faut_ _que je fasse quelque chose !_

 _\- Bon, si tu es sûr, alors…Mais tu crois que ça ira, de rester ici tout seul ? Appelle Luffy-ya, au moins, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'avoir un peu d'action, lui avait suggéré Law, l'air préoccupé._

 _\- Tu crois que je ne serai pas capable de me débrouiller seul face à cette gamine et à son employé ? J'ai déjà vu Absalom, et il n'a rien d'impressionnant, je te rassure. Allez, vas-y, et merci encore de m'avoir logé la nuit passée._

 _\- Je ne m'en irai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas promis d'appeler quelqu'un pour t'aider. Absalom n'est peut-être pas impressionnant, mais rien ne te dit qu'il ne viendra pas accompagné…_

 _\- Ça va, ça va. J'ai compris. Je vais appeler Luffy, tu es content ?_

 _Law avait hoché la tête, rassuré, et était reparti. Zoro, bien évidemment, n'avait appelé personne._

\- Bon. Je peux savoir comment et quand c'est arrivé ? lui demanda Law en observant la blessure, après avoir découpé le T-shirt de Zoro avec des ciseaux.

\- Bah… Il était armé. Moi pas, répondit l'épéiste en haussant les épaules, avant de grimacer de douleur. Et c'est arrivé ce matin.

\- Ce matin ? Et comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas venu à l'hôpital avant ? s'étonna Law. Il est passé midi !

\- Parce que je suis tombé sur un policier idiot qui m'a laissé mariner au poste le plus longtemps possible avant d'accepter enfin d'appeler Smoker, quand il a compris que je ne parlerais à personne d'autre, grogna Zoro.

\- Et Absalom ? Il a aussi été arrêté ? demanda le chirurgien en préparant ses instruments.

\- Non, il a réussi à s'enfuir… avoua le kendoka en serrant les poings. J'ai voulu le poursuivre, mais deux espèces de crétins m'ont plaqué au sol en pensant que c'était moi le criminel. Eh, oh ! Ça n'a rien de drôle !

\- Hum… Excuse-moi… fit Law, dont les épaules tressautaient encore d'un rire contenu. Mais bon, il faut bien reconnaître que tu as un visage plutôt patibulaire, Zoro-ya.

\- Tu peux parler !

A ce moment-là, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Smoker, qui salua Law d'un signe de tête.

\- Alors ? Quelles nouvelles ? demanda le bretteur, brûlant de curiosité.

\- Il ressort de l'interrogatoire que Perona ne savait rien des activités d'Absalom après son service au refuge, répondit Smoker en s'asseyant près du médecin. Et la dernière fois qu'elle a vu Hogback, c'était jeudi en fin d'après-midi, quand celui-ci l'a raccompagnée chez elle. Visiblement, il a profité du trajet en voiture pour lui demander comment et quand elle avait connu Zoro ici présent, et lui a proposé de l'argent en échange de son adresse, ce qu'elle a accepté sans trop hésiter. Puis, quand ils sont arrivés, Hogback a semblé intéressé en constatant qu'elle vivait au-dessus d'un refuge pour animaux, et encore plus quand elle lui a révélé qu'elle en était la propriétaire. Elle s'est empressée de lui faire visiter, en présence d'Absalom qui gardait les lieux en l'absence de sa patronne. Hogback a alors manifesté son intention de leur acheter une douzaine d'animaux, et Absalom et lui ont échangé leurs coordonnées afin de s'arranger pour la livraison. C'est, apparemment, tout ce que Perona sait.

\- Rien de nouveau, jusqu'ici, soupira Law tout en injectant l'anesthésie locale dans l'épaule de Zoro, après avoir nettoyé et désinfecté la plaie.

\- Heureusement, j'ai deux autres bonnes nouvelles, continua Smoker avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. Le flingue d'Absalom, que Zoro a ramassé, semble correspondre à l'arme qui a tiré sur votre ami Brook à bout portant. Des analyses sont en cours, mais je suis quasiment certain qu'elles ne feront que confirmer cette hypothèse. D'autre part, on a réussi à localiser l'adresse de votre fameux Hogback.

\- Ah ! Super ! se réjouit Zoro. Vous comptez y aller aujourd'hui ? Je peux venir ?

\- Je m'attendais à cette demande… Donc oui, je vais vous emmener, toi et ce petit monstre de Luffy, accepta Smoker d'un ton résigné. Dès que Law aura fini d'extraire la balle que tu as dans l'épaule, évidemment.

\- C'est fait, annonça le chirurgien en brandissant la balle en question. Plus qu'à bander la plaie, et il pourra s'en aller.

\- Déjà ? Je n'ai rien senti ! s'étonna le champion de kendo en louchant vers sa blessure.

\- Je suis réputé pour ma dextérité, se vanta Law avec un sourire en coin. Allez, je vous laisse, vous m'avez suffisamment fait perdre mon temps aujourd'hui, et j'ai d'autres patients. Une infirmière va venir te panser, Zoro-ya, alors pas la peine d'essayer de t'enfuir. Et tenez-moi au courant !

 _\- Patronne ! C'est moi ! avait claironné Absalom en poussant la porte du refuge, ce matin-là._

 _\- Ah… Salut, Absa… avait répondu Perona de derrière son comptoir, un sourire crispé aux lèvres._

 _\- Dis, je voulais te demander, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de trucs lourds à porter aujourd'hui, parce que je me suis fait mal au poignet hier soir, et…_

 _Il s'était interrompu brusquement en voyant Zoro sortir de l'arrière-boutique, enveloppé d'une aura menaçante._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? avait-il demandé en reculant d'un pas, sa veste encore en main._

 _\- Tu t'es blessé au poignet hier soir, hein ? avait répété le kendoka avec un sourire sadique, tout en s'approchant. Et on peut savoir comment tu t'es fait ça ?_

 _\- Ben d'une façon toute conne, en soulevant une des cages… Pourquoi ? Persona, je pensais que c'était pas sérieux, avec ce type ?_

 _\- Ah, mais Zoro n'est pas venu ici pour me voir, cette fois-ci, lui avait expliqué Perona d'une voix haut-perchée. Son ami Sanji a disparu, vois-tu, et il pense que le docteur Hogback pourrait être responsable. Tu n'as vu personne d'autre, quand tu y étais, par hasard ?_

 _\- Sanji, tu dis ? Première fois que j'entends ce nom. Désolé, vieux, à part l'assistante du docteur, je n'ai vu personne d'autre dans cette baraque, avait répondu Absalom en haussant des épaules._

 _Mais la lueur de reconnaissance qui avait brièvement éclairé son regard n'avait pas échappé à Zoro._

 _\- Tu mens ! rugit-il, en faisant mine de se jeter sur l'autre homme._

 _Absalom, cependant, avait dû s'y attendre, car il sortit d'un geste vif un pistolet de la poche intérieure de sa veste, et le pointa sur le sabreur._

 _\- Pas un geste, ou je tire !_

 _\- Aah ! Mes animaux ! glapit Perona, affolée. Tu es fou ? Si tu tires ici, tu risques de les blesser !_

 _\- Ta gueule ! Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre, de tes animaux ? avait craché Absalom, tout en agitant son flingue devant lui._

 _Zoro profita de cet échange pour s'approcher d'un bond, et Absalom en l'esquivant alla percuter de l'épaule une des cages alignées le long du mur, provoquant des cris de panique de la part de tous les animaux de la rangée._

 _\- Arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! s'égosilla Perona, tout en se précipitant vers ses chères bestioles._

 _Pendant ce temps, le champion de kendo privé de ses épées avait empoigné à mains nues le poignet de son adversaire pour le désarmer, et les deux hommes luttaient férocement. Plusieurs cages tombèrent au sol avec un grand fracas, tandis que les oiseaux qui y étaient enfermés pépiaient de façon hystérique. Zoro devait bien l'admettre : il avait légèrement sous-estimé la force d'Absalom, qui semblait être un habitué des salles de musculation. Néanmoins, c'était lui qui gagnait, lentement mais sûrement._

 _\- J'ai dit : arrêtez ça ! cria soudain la propriétaire du refuge en les poussant tous les deux, sans doute pour les éloigner de ses petits pensionnaires._

 _Le coup partit, et Zoro dut lâcher prise, sentant une douleur intense lui vriller l'épaule. Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même, pour voir une fleur rouge s'épanouir rapidement sur le tissu de son T-shirt, et Absalom en profita pour tituber hors du refuge, laissant tomber son pistolet dans sa fuite. L'épéiste ramassa l'arme avant de le poursuivre, mais il se fit bientôt plaquer au sol par des voisins, alertés par les cris de Perona et par le coup de feu._

 _\- C'est fini pour toi, mon coco ! On a appelé la police, elle est en train d'arriver ! lui dit l'un d'eux._

 _\- Laissez-moi me relever, imbéciles, ce n'est pas moi le criminel !_

 _Mais personne ne l'écoutait, et Zoro faillit s'évanouir de douleur lorsqu'il tenta de les déloger de son dos en roulant brusquement. Son épaule le brûlait atrocement, et il sentait ses forces s'amenuiser peu à peu. Une fois n'est pas coutume, les sirènes de police ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, et le bretteur poussa un grognement dépité en reconnaissant l'officier qui sortit du véhicule. Merde, alors. Fullbody ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur…_

 _Il avait rencontré l'aspirant-commissaire du vivant de Tashigi, à l'occasion d'une petite fête organisée par le commissariat pour célébrer le départ à la retraite de l'un de leurs éléments. Zoro avait très vite compris pourquoi sa femme considérait Fullbody comme « un imbécile imbu de lui-même, malgré ses résultats médiocres » et « un pistonné qui ne devait son grade qu'à ses talents de frotte-manche ». Effectivement, le policier aux cheveux roses était puant de suffisance, et le sabreur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le remettre à sa place lorsqu'il s'était vanté de combats imaginaires. Il l'avait même défié de prouver ses dires, « s'il l'osait ». Résultat, l'officier avait été humilié, et vouait depuis une haine féroce à Zoro. Heureusement, les deux hommes n'avaient pas été amenés à se revoir souvent… Jusqu'ici._

La villa du docteur Hogback se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville, sur le flanc d'une colline. L'endroit était très vert, et la forêt touffue qui entourait la propriété protégeait celle-ci des regards. On n'y accédait que par un étroit sentier, barré tout en bas par une chaîne indiquant « Propriété privée ». La villa en elle-même respirait la richesse, tout en bois avec des pignons ouvragés et des tourelles effilées. Zoro repensa à ce que Law lui avait dit la veille, après sa conversation téléphonique avec Yosaku : qu'Hogback était considéré comme un génie de la médecine, et qu'il avait dû gagner des millions avant de disparaître du jour au lendemain. D'après les rumeurs qui avaient circulé à l'époque, il était tombé fou amoureux de l'une de ses patientes, une actrice de théâtre très connue, et l'avait demandée en mariage en grande pompe – seulement pour se faire rejeter par la jeune femme. C'était après cet évènement qu'il s'était évaporé dans la nature, et certains avaient même craint qu'il n'ait mis fin à ses jours.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Zoro! Si Sanji est là-dedans, je te promets qu'on va le retrouver, déclara soudain Luffy en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Ah… Merci, Luffy, fit le kendoka en baissant le regard vers son ami, qui affichait une expression sérieuse très inhabituelle de sa part.

\- Hey ! Toi ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?! retentit soudain la voix d'Hermeppo derrière eux.

Il s'adressait visiblement à Bartolomeo, qui était occupé à uriner contre la boîte aux lettres de la villa.

\- Ben quoi ! Je dois pisser, alors je pisse ! rétorqua le punk avec un doigt d'honneur à l'attention de l'inspecteur.

\- Tu étais vraiment obligé de l'emmener, Luffy ? soupira Zoro en secouant la tête.

\- Shishishi ! Barto est tellement marrant !

\- Hehahahah ! Vous avez entendu ? Luffy-sempai me trouve marrant !

\- Bande de clowns… grommela Smoker en franchissant en deux enjambées la petite allée gravillonnée qui menait au porche d'entrée.

Il pressa le bouton de la sonnette, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de frapper violemment à la porte, faisant trembler les carreaux qui en occupaient la partie supérieure.

\- Docteur Hogback ! C'est la police ! Veuillez ouvrir cette porte ! le somma le commissaire.

Mais toujours rien. Smoker fit alors un signe de la main, et Coby s'avança avec un parlophone.

\- Docteur Hogback, commença-t-il d'une voix rendue crachotante par l'appareil. Votre villa est encerclée, et nous avons un mandat de perquisition. Si vous n'ouvrez pas cette porte immédiatement, nous allons l'abattre. Vous avez jusqu'à dix. Un… Deux… Trois…

A dix, rien ne s'était passé, et Smoker donna donc un grand coup d'épaule dans la porte pour l'ouvrir de force. Une alarme se mit aussitôt à sonner, et un agent se précipita pour la faire taire, tandis que le commissaire, suivi par Zoro et Luffy, s'aventurait dans la demeure.

Celle-ci semblait déserte, mais pas depuis longtemps. Le frigo était plein de nature, de même que les placards de la cuisine. De la vaisselle reposait encore dans l'égouttoir. Le ménage avait été fait récemment. Un feu avait brûlé dans la cheminée, pas longtemps auparavant. Un livre doté d'un marque-page avait été oublié sur une table du salon. Il s'agissait d'une pièce de théâtre, _Amnesia._

A l'étage, ils trouvèrent deux chambres. La première, la plus petite, avait visiblement été occupée par une femme, à en juger par les vêtements qui remplissaient la penderie et la commode. Ceux de l'assistante du docteur, qu'Absalom avait évoquée, peut-être ? La deuxième, plus grande, était vraisemblablement la chambre d'Hogback, et au-dessus du lit pendait l'immense portrait d'une femme blonde d'une grande beauté. Dans la salle de bain traînaient des produits de beauté à la fois pour hommes et pour femmes, mais rien de première nécessité, un peu comme si quelqu'un s'était dépêché de constituer une trousse de toilette et avait décidé de ne prendre que l'essentiel. La dernière pièce de l'étage, enfin, était le bureau du docteur, et Zoro regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt comme Smoker ouvrait tous les tiroirs du meuble afin d'en sortir les documents qu'il contenait.

Lui-même était limité par son bras en écharpe, mais il tendit sa main valide vers un dossier au hasard, qu'il se mit à éplucher. Il s'agissait d'une collection de coupures de presse, portant toutes sur la même personne : une certaine Cindry, vedette du théâtre, que le bretteur reconnut sans mal comme la femme du portrait, dans la chambre d'Hogback. Décidément, le docteur en était obsédé ! Sans doute l'actrice dont Law lui avait parlé, et qu'il avait demandée en mariage ? Les derniers articles, néanmoins, changeaient de ton, puisqu'au lieu de parler de succès et de triomphes, ils racontaient l'accident tragique qu'avait souffert la jeune femme, et suite auquel elle avait dû être hospitalisée. Tout un rail de spots s'était décroché et lui était tombé dessus, entraînant avec lui une partie du décor, qui avait pris feu. Apparemment, un des spots l'avait percutée à la tête, et l'actrice en se réveillant souffrait d'une amnésie quasi totale. Les médecins restaient optimistes, mais préféraient interdire toute visite afin de ménager son esprit encore fragile – et ce, y compris pour la famille et les amis proches. C'était ainsi que s'achevait le dossier, et Zoro se demanda ce qu'il était advenu de la comédienne par la suite.

Soudain, des cris provenant du rez-de-chaussée les firent sursauter, Smoker et lui, et dévaler les escaliers pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

\- Commissaire ! fit Coby d'un ton pressant, en arrivant à leur rencontre. C'est Luffy ! Il s'est mis à jouer avec la tête de cerf empaillée accrochée au mur… et il a déclenché un mécanisme secret !

\- Montrez-moi ça, grogna Smoker en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Effectivement, Luffy, en se pendant aux bois de la tête de cerf, avait fait coulisser un des panneaux lambrissés qui recouvraient les murs, révélant un ascenseur métallique dissimulé derrière. L'ascenseur était assez spacieux pour six personnes, et menait au sous-sol. Le commissaire, Zoro, Luffy, Barto, Coby et Hermeppo découvrirent ainsi, ébahis, le laboratoire secret que le docteur Hogback cachait sous sa villa.

\- Trop coooooooool ! s'écria Luffy en bondissant dans le couloir. On se croirait dans un film d'espionnage !

\- Attends-moi, Luffy-sempai ! fit Bartolomeo en lui courant après.

\- Arg, quels crétins, ces deux-là… se plaignit Smoker en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Mais bon, j'imagine que sans eux, on n'aurait pas découvert ceci aussi vite.

Ouvrant les portes de part et d'autre du couloir, ils découvrirent tout d'abord une pièce remplie d'animaux paniqués, qui tournaient dans leur cage et se jetaient contre les barreaux. L'endroit empestait l'urine et les excréments. La pièce d'en face semblait avoir servi de bureau et d'archives, mais toutes les étagères et les tiroirs avaient été soigneusement vidés. Zoro commençait à se sentir excessivement frustré : si Sanji était vraiment passé par ici, il était parti depuis au moins plusieurs heures. Foutu Fullbody ! S'il ne l'avait pas retenu toute la matinée au poste, Absalom n'aurait pas eu le temps de prévenir Hogback, et le docteur n'aurait pas pu vider les lieux et emporter toutes les preuves de ses activités illégales. Est-ce que ça servait vraiment à quelque chose de continuer à fouiller cet endroit ? Ça devenait de plus en plus évident qu'ils ne trouveraient rien…

\- Zoro ! Viens voir ! l'appela soudain la voix de Luffy, avec une urgence qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

L'épéiste se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami, suivi de près par Smoker, qui faillit le percuter lorsque Zoro s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la salle où Luffy se tenait. Le plus jeune des Monkey D était planté devant une chaise métallique, qui semblait clouée au sol, et où des lanières en cuir sur les pieds avant et sur les accoudoirs permettaient d'attacher la personne qui s'y assiérait. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'étaient les mouchetures rouge sombre qui constellaient le sol autour de la chaise, et les traces brunâtres laissées sur l'un des accoudoirs et sur le dossier du siège. Sans un mot, Luffy tendit un doigt devant lui, pointant vers l'unique cheveu blond qui scintillait au sommet du dossier, en plein milieu de la plus large des taches de sang.

\- Voilà la preuve qu'Hogback a bel et bien enlevé votre ami Sanji, je pense, dit Smoker à voix haute, résumant ce que chacun pensait tout bas.


	38. Chapitre 38

**Hello amis lecteurs ! Eh bien, le dernier chapitre a eu du succès, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Merci à Omya-chan, MiaoiFuki, RoronoaAgathou, Arya Cahill, zelda72 et Elowlie pour votre enthousiasme :-)**

 **Sans plus tarder, gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! ;-)**

Une fois de plus, Sanji se retrouvait attaché à une chaise, de grand matin, et sans rien avoir dans l'estomac. Il s'était étonné, la veille au soir, de ne pas recevoir de repas, mais Duval lui avait expliqué qu'ils ne recevaient à manger qu'une fois par jour, à midi, et s'ils n'étaient pas dans leur cellule à ce moment-là, eh bien tant pis. Le cuisinier avait compris que Doflamingo, bien qu'il tienne à garder ses prisonniers en vie pour pouvoir mener ses petites expériences, veillait à les affaiblir afin qu'ils ne puissent pas trop se défendre. C'était intelligent.

Ce matin-là, Monet était donc venue le tirer du sommeil en le secouant, et lui avait repassé les menottes au poignet malgré les protestations de Sanji, qui lui avait assuré que jamais il ne s'en prendrait à une femme. Elle l'avait ensuite emmené dans une pièce où il avait été obligé de s'asseoir, tandis que César, de dos, trafiquait quelque chose sur la grande table blanche qui lui servait de plan de travail. Quand il se retourna enfin, il brandissait en main une sorte de collier métallique très épais, qu'il vint accrocher autour du cou du blond.

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas un animal, espèce de… ! grogna-t-il tout en essayant de se débattre.

\- C'est là où tu te trompes, ricana César. Depuis que tu as mis les pieds ici, tu ne peux plus te considérer comme un être humain. Tu dis que tu n'es pas un animal ? Tu es moins que ça. Tu es notre _chose_ , et tu vas obéir bien sagement à ce qu'on te dira de faire !

\- Vous pouvez toujours rêver !

Sanji se débattit de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que deux mains gigantesques ne viennent, par l'arrière, lui attraper la tête et la maintenir immobile, permettant à César de fermer enfin le collier métallique avec un petit « CLIC ». Les mains lâchèrent aussitôt le chef-coq, et leur propriétaire fit le tour de la chaise pour se révéler aux yeux de Sanji. Oz. Evidemment. Il était talonné par Moria, qui s'approcha immédiatement de sa victime avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Alors, on essaye déjà de faire des siennes, hein ? Kishishishishi ! Laisse-moi te parler de ce collier, qu'on vient de te mettre. C'est une invention de mon collègue César, ici présent. Il contient deux types de gaz différents : le premier est un gaz paralysant, le deuxième est un poison fulgurant. Tous les pensionnaires de cet endroit ont un collier similaire, et tous les employés comme nous ont une petite manette, qui permet à distance de libérer l'un ou l'autre gaz, selon les besoins. Si, par exemple, tu parvenais à te détacher, et que tu te mettais à courir en espérant t'échapper… Une petite pression sur le bouton rose et hop ! Tu te retrouverais paralysé par terre. Idem si tu essayes de t'en prendre à l'un de nous, évidemment. Et si, malgré tout, tu continuais à te montrer désobéissant, et que tu finissais par nous lasser… Une petite pression sur le bouton mauve, et tu mourrais sur-le-champ. Alors, calmé ?

\- Vous n'appuieriez jamais sur le bouton mauve, affirma Sanji avec sécurité. Doflamingo me veut vivant, et je le sais.

Moria fit une moue de contrariété, sachant pertinemment que le réformé avait raison, mais se refusant à lui laisser le dernier mot. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et un sourire se dessina à nouveau lentement sur ses lèvres.

\- Certes. Mais j'ai oublié de te dire un détail… Si tu essayes d'enlever ce collier par la force, le gaz empoisonné sera automatiquement relâché, et ça, même toi tu ne pourras pas t'y soustraire.

Peste. Sanji allait donc devoir trouver un autre moyen de se débarrasser du bijou incongru. Il était occupé à se creuser les méninges quand soudain se produisit une commotion derrière la porte, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une jeune femme à la beauté époustouflante.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient en ondulant jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, maintenus d'un côté de son visage par une fausse rose rouge. Elle portait un chemisier blanc à pois mauves, dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts sur sa forte poitrine, et une jupe droite de couleur aubergine, qui se terminait un peu au-dessus du genou par deux rangées de volants. Mais surtout, elle avait de grands yeux noisette, qui rappelaient étrangement à Sanji ceux de la jeune Rebecca.

\- Je vous ai dit que j'avais mieux à faire que de venir ici hypnotiser des gens à chaque fois que ça vous chante ! dit-elle d'une voix forte, s'avançant vers César. J'ai une fabrique à faire tourner, moi, Môssieur !

\- Oui, et nous avons bien compris que vous refuseriez de vous prêter à l'expérience à moins d'un ordre direct du Joker. C'est pourquoi nous lui avons demandé de venir aussi. Il devrait être là d'une seconde à l'autre, répondit le scientifique d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Oh. Il va… venir ici ? répéta la jeune femme, pâlissant d'un seul coup.

Son regard se posa alors sur Sanji, qui lui adressa immédiatement un sourire enjôleur, ce qui eut l'air de l'exaspérer.

\- C'est ce nigaud que je dois hypnotiser, j'imagine ?

\- Nigaud ! Mon aimée, vous me brisez le cœur ! protesta le cuistot avec véhémence.

\- Exact. Figurez-vous que ce « nigaud », comme vous dites, n'est pas né à notre époque, raconta Moria avec délectation. En fait, il est né en 1660, c'est-à-dire il y a trois siècles et demi… Son corps a été retrouvé récemment dans la tourbe des Hautes-Fagnes, et nous sommes ici pour trouver pour quelle raison miraculeuse son corps ne s'est pas momifié, et comment a-t-on fait pour le réanimer. Malheureusement, il était tellement paniqué lorsqu'il est revenu à lui qu'il ne se rappelle pas très bien des détails de ce qui l'entourait. D'où notre recours à vos services, belle Viola…

Viola posa à nouveau les yeux sur Sanji, mais cette fois-ci avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

\- Je vois… Cet homme pourrait bien être la clé du mystère, si je comprends bien ? murmura-t-elle, fascinée.

\- Exactement, acquiesça Moria. Et si vous nous aidez à percer ce mystère, eh bien… vous n'aurez plus à attendre longtemps avant de revoir votre chère sœur.

Sanji avait envie de poser des questions, et surtout d'exprimer à la sublime Viola l'immense fierté qu'il ressentait d'être ainsi au centre de son attention, mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer Doflamingo, Hogback et Cindry. La jeune femme avait l'air aussi éteinte que d'habitude, son expression ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion lorsque ses yeux croisèrent brièvement ceux du blondinet, mais Hogback avait l'air nerveux, et il jetait des regards tout autour de lui comme s'il ne connaissait pas les lieux, et qu'il les découvrait en même temps que Sanji. Il salua d'un hochement de tête assez raide César et Monet, avant d'aller se poster à côté de Moria, qui lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Hogback hocha la tête, et se détendit quelque peu.

\- M. Doflamingo, salua Viola d'un ton pincé. Je regrette chaque jour un peu plus de vous avoir dit que je suis sortie avec Jango, par le passé… La dernière fois que j'ai vu cet enfoiré, c'est quand il m'a avoué que non seulement il m'avait trompée, mais en plus _avec un autre homme_ ! Ce minable de Fullbody, qu'on avait rencontré lors de nos cours de danse ! Tssk. J'aurais peut-être dû me douter que ces deux-là étaient gay. Des hommes qui aiment la danse de salon… Mais quoi qu'il en soit ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, on en est venu aux mains, et je l'ai même menacé avec un couteau ! Alors, vous voyez, je préfèrerais pouvoir oublier ce sombre individu et tout ce qui m'y fait penser. Et ce n'est pas en employant une technique que lui m'a apprise, que…

\- Viola, Viola, l'interrompit Doflamingo en levant une main. Avez-vous oublié notre petit accord ? Moi, non. Mais si vous voulez que je vous rende votre sœur, alors il vous faudra coopérer… car nous n'y arriverons pas sans vous. C'est votre choix. N'êtes-vous pas impatiente de retrouver Scarlett ?

Le visage de Viola se contracta, réprimant certainement une forte émotion, et elle finit par hocher la tête en signal d'acceptation.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, ma douce ! cria Sanji, hors de lui. S'il retient votre sœur prisonnière pour vous obliger à obéir, ne vous inquiétez pas, car je vous promets de la sortir d'ici ! Mais ne vous rendez pas complice de ses manigances, alors que vous êtes une bonne personne… Je le sais, je le vois…

Viola ouvrit de grands yeux, avant que ceux-ci ne se remplissent de larmes, et qu'elle doive étouffer un petit sanglot derrière une main manucurée. Doflamingo, quant à lui, laissa échapper un rire sardonique.

\- Viola, une bonne personne ? Mon pauvre ami, tu es bien loin du compte… N'est-ce pas, très chère ? S'il savait que votre sœur n'est pas ma prisonnière, mais qu'elle est en réalité morte _à cause de vous_ …

\- Hein ? fit Sanji sans comprendre.

Mais… Si Scarlett était morte… Alors pourquoi Moria et maintenant Doffy avaient-ils dit à Viola qu'elle pourrait la retrouver si elle coopérait ? A moins que… Doflamingo cherchait le secret de la vie éternelle, et peut-être espérait-il, grâce à Sanji, trouver le moyen de faire revenir les morts à la vie. C'était complètement insensé, et tout à fait blasphématoire, mais… peut-être Viola s'était-elle accrochée à cette promesse, sans oser s'avouer à elle-même que c'était irréalisable. Le cuisinier sentit son cœur se serrer pour la jeune femme, sachant très bien ce que c'était de se sentir tellement coupable de la mort de quelqu'un, qu'on serait prêt à tout pour ressusciter cette personne.

\- Sans parler du fait que vous avez trahi toute votre famille pour travailler pour moi… continua le milliardaire, toujours aussi narquois. Non, vraiment, Viola, vous n'êtes pas une bonne personne. Mais vous avez un objectif, et vous êtes prête à tout sacrifier pour l'atteindre. Et ça, c'est plutôt admirable ! Alors concentrez-vous et commencez, maintenant.

\- Ah, M. Do – Joker ? Puis-je enregistrer la séance ? demanda Moria, tout empressé.

Comme l'homme aux lunettes hochait la tête affirmativement, Sanji sentit que c'était là sa chance. S'il arrivait à faire parler Doflamingo pendant l'enregistrement, et à rendre son identité évidente, alors ce serait une preuve de sa présence dans le laboratoire, et de son implication dans les opérations louches qui s'y déroulaient. C'était une opportunité à ne pas manquer !

\- Vous avez tout de même du culot, d'accuser Mlle Viola ici de la mort de sa sœur, quand vous-même avez assassiné froidement votre frère, lança-t-il à l'emplumé dès que Moria eut poussé sur le bouton « REC » de son enregistreur.

Doflamingo ne dit rien, mais ses traits se crispèrent imperceptiblement.

\- Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Rosinante ? continua Sanji. Qu'avait-il donc fait, pour que vous vouliez le tuer ? Est-ce qu'il s'est rendu compte que vous étiez complètement dément, déjà à l'époque, et qu'il a essayé de vous arrêter ? Ou bien est-ce que c'est pour le ramener à la vie, lui, que vous capturez des gens et que vous faites des expériences dessus, en espérant trouver le secret de la vie éternelle ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Pour Dieu ?

Cela eut le mérite de le faire réagir. L'homme aux lunettes, très calmement, s'avança jusqu'à Sanji, qu'il prit par la gorge et qu'il écrasa contre le dossier de son siège, le soulevant même de quelques centimètres.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, gamin, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, tout en se penchant vers le réformé. Je vais te dire un secret. Dieu n'existe pas, ou en tous cas, il est mort depuis très longtemps. Et vu la façon dont va le monde, de nos jours… Il est grand temps que quelqu'un prenne sa place, et essaye de redresser un peu la barre. Et oui, j'estime que je suis le mieux placé pour le faire. Et si des gens essayent de se mettre sur ma route, fussent-ils de mon propre sang… eh bien, je n'aurai pas de scrupules à les éliminer, parce qu'au final, je fais ça pour le bien de tous. Un jour, l'humanité entière me remerciera, tu verras.

Sur ce, il relâcha Sanji, qui se mit à tousser, et fit un signe de tête à Moria.

\- Effacez cet enregistrement, Gecko, et commencez-en un autre. Viola, commencez. Moi, je m'en vais.

Il tourna les talons et sortit, et le chef-coq, la tête encore légère à cause du manque d'oxygène, se dit avec dépit que tout était à recommencer. Avec ses piètres connaissances en matière de technologie moderne, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si facile de se débarrasser d'un enregistrement. Et la seule preuve qu'il avait obtenue, hélas, c'était que Doflamingo était fou à lier…

~~oOo~~

La séance avait été fructueuse, et visiblement, César, Hogback et Moria avaient conclu que c'était l'orage, qui faisait rage au moment où Sanji avait repris conscience pour la première fois, qui avait été le facteur déterminant. Selon eux, la foudre avait dû frapper les installations de la station scientifique, et avait provoqué la surcharge électrique qui avait fini par griller le scanner – mais pas avant d'avoir électrocuté sévèrement le blond. Le choc avait dû être très intense pour avoir fait repartir son cœur après plus de trois cent ans. Hogback et Moria avaient bien sûr déjà essayé de réanimer des cadavres grâce à des chocs électriques, mais peut-être les corps étaient-ils déjà trop détériorés, ou bien le courant pas assez puissant. Ils partirent déjeuner en bavardant gaiement, évoquant la possibilité de tuer l'un de leurs prisonniers et de le réanimer quelques heures après (avant qu'il n'ait commencé à se décomposer), et les façons de générer un courant électrique assez fort.

Sanji avait entendu toute cette conversation avec détachement, comme si elle avait concerné quelqu'un d'autre, et pas lui. Après tout, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était dit pendant qu'il était hypnotisé, et ce n'était qu'après le claquement de doigts de Viola qu'il avait repris conscience en clignant des yeux. En voyant le visage de la jeune femme si près du sien, soudain, il s'était immédiatement mis à babiller et à lui faire les yeux doux, mais Viola s'était écartée vivement, l'air presque fâchée. Elle avait accompagné les quatre médecins et Cindry lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'aller se restaurer, et lui était resté seul, attaché à sa chaise.

Il soupira en entendant son ventre ruminer. Visiblement, il n'aurait pas droit à son repas aujourd'hui… Non pas que les ramen de Wanze lui aient laissé un souvenir impérissable, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il tenta de se distraire en imaginant comment faire revenir Doflamingo au laboratoire, et comment parvenir à obtenir des preuves contre lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais à vrai dire, il ne trouvait pas grand-chose. Il n'était jamais libre de ses mouvements, ou bien surveillé de près, et il ne connaissait pas les lieux. On lui avait enlevé toutes ses affaires, ne lui laissant sur le dos que son caleçon et cette foutue blouse d'hôpital qui ne fermait même pas correctement. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est d'attendre qu'une autre opportunité ne se présente, et d'essayer de ne pas la gâcher.

Si au moins il pouvait essayer d'enlever ce maudit collier… Quand il était passé dans le couloir, la veille, et avait vu les autres captifs, il n'en avait vu aucun d'enchaîné. Sans doute les subordonnés de Doffy estimaient-ils que leur petit joujou empoisonné suffisait à les tenir à carreau. Et peut-être avaient-ils raison, puisque ça avait l'air de marcher jusqu'ici. Mais si Sanji arrivait à s'en débarrasser… Il pourrait s'échapper de sa cellule sans se faire remarquer, et fouiller le complexe sous-terrain. Ils devaient sûrement avoir des archives quelque part, pour les dossiers médicaux et les comptes. Si le cuistot parvenait à faire sortir de tels documents… Mais il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Pas sans une distraction qui accaparerait toute l'attention de leurs gardiens. Il faudrait qu'il arrive à convaincre tous les autres occupants des cellules de commencer une émeute, et alors peut-être…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Sanji surpris vit entrer Viola, une assiette fumante en main. Elle prit une chaise, la posa devant lui, et s'assit, apparemment prête à lui donner la becquée.

\- Mon ange ! s'écria-t-il, ravi, des cœurs pleins les yeux. Comment vous remercier pour cette délicate attention ? Vous vous êtes dit que j'aurais faim, et vous m'avez apporté à manger ? Quelle bonté d'âme, quelle générosité, quelle…

\- Arrête de dire que je suis une bonne personne, répliqua-t-elle en lui fourrant une cuillère pleine de ragoût en bouche. Tu l'as entendu, tout à l'heure, non ? Je suis tout sauf ça.

\- Mmpffmpf ! répondit Sanji, avant d'avaler sa bouchée. Permettez-moi d'en douter, ma mie…

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ?

\- Peut-être l'aurez-vous remarqué, mais je suis un grand admirateur de la gente féminine. Je pourrais passer des heures à contempler votre beauté, votre grâce, votre élégance… Pour moi, toute femme est belle, à sa manière, et c'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussi à en choisir une et à m'y tenir. Et croyez-moi, j'en ai fréquenté un certain nombre… Tout cela pour dire que j'en suis arrivé à me considérer comme un fin connaisseur du beau sexe. Et lorsque je regarde dans vos yeux, je peux voir transparaître l'âme magnifique qui vous habite. Vous avez fait des choix difficiles, mais je sens qu'ils vous pèsent, et je sens la tristesse et la culpabilité qui vous rongent.

Viola se recula, l'air choquée.

\- C-comment… ?

\- Vous avez aidé Doflamingo à racheter l'usine de votre père parce qu'il vous avait promis de vous ramener votre défunte sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme faillit lâcher l'assiette de ragoût tellement elle était abasourdie.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! On s'est déjà rencontré ? Non, je m'en souviendrais…

\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer auparavant, ma colombe, mais j'ai rencontré votre nièce Rebecca, qui m'a raconté sa version de l'histoire. A présent que je vous vois, toutefois, je me rends compte que la vérité est plus mitigée, et que vous n'avez rien de vil, ajouta rapidement Sanji, remarquant la grimace de Viola en entendant le nom de Rebecca.

\- Non, elle a le droit de m'en vouloir… soupira la jeune femme en secouant la tête tristement. J'ai brisé sa vie, plus qu'elle ne peut s'en douter.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Voulez-vous parler de la mort de sa mère ? demanda Sanji, compatissant.

Viola hésita, plus releva la tête pour plonger à nouveau son regard dans celui du blondinet.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu m'inspires confiance… Je vais tout te raconter, déclara-t-elle. Ma sœur, et la mère de Rebecca, s'appelait Scarlett. Elle était mon aînée, et je l'admirais au point de l'envier. Elle avait tout : elle était belle, brillante, tout en restant modeste et profondément gentille… Tout le monde l'adorait. J'ai été la première à rencontrer Kyros, et pourtant, dès qu'il a rencontré ma sœur, j'ai été oubliée et reléguée dans un coin. Oh, j'étais tellement jalouse ! J'étais folle amoureuse de lui, et lui ne voyait que Scarlett. Quand ils se sont mariés, j'ai essayé de me faire une raison. J'ai essayé de fréquenter d'autres hommes, de passer à autre chose. Mais rien n'y a fait. Et puis, quand ma nièce était encore toute petite, il y a eu une grosse dispute entre Scarlett et Kyros, si sérieuse que ma sœur est revenue à la maison pendant quelques temps, en emmenant Rebecca. Kyros m'a appelée, un soir, demandant à ce que vienne le voir et que je lui donne des nouvelles, parce que Scarlett refusait tous ses appels et ne répondait pas à ses messages… et j'y suis allée. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, de toute façon. Et en le voyant là, tellement vulnérable, et déjà sérieusement alcoolisé, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je l'ai embrassé, et une chose en amenant une autre, on a fini au lit. C'est là que ma sœur nous a trouvés, au petit matin. Elle a pris la fuite et nous l'avons cherchée toute la journée… jusqu'au moment où mon père m'a appelée pour m'annoncer qu'elle s'était suicidée, et que la police avait retrouvé son corps sous le pont duquel elle s'était jetée. Kyros et moi ne lui avons jamais avoué la raison de son geste, pas plus qu'à Rebecca. Mais la vérité, c'est que c'était notre faute, ma faute, et à chaque fois que mon père par la suite m'a remerciée pour mon appui pendant les obsèques, ou pour mon aide à l'usine, je me sentais crucifiée de culpabilité. Le seul qui me traitait avec toute la froideur et le mépris que je méritais, c'était Kyros lui-même, qui m'a tout mis sur le dos, l'accusant d'avoir profité de son état d'ébriété pour le séduire. Et je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tort, parce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Heureusement, maintenant, ils me détestent tous pour avoir vendu mes parts à Doflamingo, et je me sens soulagée.

Sanji était sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il entendait. S'il avait eu les mains libres, il aurait pris celles de Viola entre les siennes pour la réconforter, car la jeune femme s'était mise à pleurer au milieu de son histoire.

\- C'est vraiment terrible, ce que vous me racontez là… Mais ma princesse, je considère que Kyros est plus coupable que vous, dans toute cette histoire. Il a été adultère, et vous a laissée vous blâmer sans assumer sa part de responsabilité. De plus, vous regrettez profondément ce qui est arrivé, et vous vous démenez à présent pour ramener votre sœur à la vie, et ce en dépit du bon sens. Tout cela prouve bien que vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne, malgré ce que vous pouvez penser. Et tout ce que vous avez fait par la suite, votre décision de vous associer à Doflamingo, c'était seulement pour vous faire détester, parce que vous estimez que c'était ce que vous méritiez. Mais si vous leur avouiez la vérité, je suis sûr que…

\- Ils me détesteraient encore plus, l'interrompit Viola d'une voix chargée de larmes, tout en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

\- Ils seraient choqués, et vous en voudraient certainement dans un premier temps, mais au moins ils comprendraient mieux pourquoi vous avez décidé de travailler pour Doflamingo. Et puis, ce n'est qu'en sachant la vérité, qu'ils pourront éventuellement vous pardonner.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être pardonnée ? J'aimerais juste… pouvoir revenir en arrière… que Scarlett soit vivante, que Kyros me parle de nouveau, que Rebecca soit de nouveau heureuse… Je sais que c'est sans doute illusoire, mais quand je t'ai vu aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si impossible que ça ?

Sanji secoua la tête, peiné.

\- Douce déesse, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi et comment je me suis retrouvé ici, à cette époque. Je ne sais qu'une chose : que j'ai prié Dieu de m'accorder une seconde chance, et qu'Il a écouté ma prière, dans sa grande mansuétude. Et que nul ne peut défier le Seigneur sans en souffrir les conséquences…

\- Tu dis ça pour Doflamingo ? Malheureusement, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne crois plus à la justice divine… Quand on voit toutes les horreurs qui se passent dans le monde…

Le réformé allait lui répondre, lorsque la porte se rouvrit, laissant passer César, Hogback et Moria, qui devisaient entre eux de façon décontractée.

\- Oh, Viola. Toujours là ? demanda César, l'air surpris. Je pensais que vous deviez retourner à votre fabrique…

\- Et j'y vais de ce pas, répondit la jeune femme, en se remettant debout d'un geste fluide. Mais j'ai voulu d'abord apporter quelque chose à manger à notre miraculé. Il aura besoin de toutes ses forces, vu ce que vous comptez lui faire subir…

Sanji sentit son estomac se contracter nerveusement à ces mots. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient encore lui faire ?

\- A votre place, je ne serais pas trop inquiet pour lui, fit Hogback en s'approchant du captif. Cet homme a une résistance hors du commun, et une faculté de régénération inouïe. Normalement, quelques gouttes du sérum de vérité suffisent à faire parler n'importe qui, et il a fallu lui injecter quasiment la moitié d'un flacon pour qu'il desserre les dents. Et regardez sa blessure à la tempe : elle lui a été infligée samedi soir, et Cindry a dû lui faire quelques points de suture, car elle était plutôt profonde et saignait abondamment. Et voyez maintenant ! Elle est presque totalement cicatrisée !

\- J'ai hâte de tester ses limites, sourit Moria, d'un air cruel.

\- Et de trouver la source de son pouvoir ! ajouta César, les yeux brillants. On pourrait lui prélever quelques poches de sang et les injecter à d'autres prisonniers, pour voir si ses capacités se transmettent ?

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir, Viola, je doute que vous ayez le cœur suffisamment accroché pour supporter la vue de ce qu'on va lui faire, prévint Monet d'un ton doucereux.

Viola jeta un regard apologétique à Sanji, qui la supplia des yeux de ne pas l'abandonner aux mains de ces cinglés, puis elle hocha la tête, et quitta la salle.


	39. Chapitre 39

_Sanji se pencha à l'extérieur et scruta les ténèbres, avant d'enjamber l'appui de fenêtre et de sauter, souple comme un chat, dans l'herbe tendre qui amortirait sa chute. Il fit une roulade et s'accroupit derrière un buisson, ouvrant grand les oreilles pour entendre par-dessus les battements affolés de son cœur, puis, lorsqu'il fut assuré que la voie était libre, se faufila de taillis en taillis jusqu'à l'abri de jardin, derrière lequel il savait que l'échelle était rangée. Il s'empara de l'encombrant objet, prudent de ne pas blesser ses paumes avec des échardes, et courut sur la pointe des pieds en longeant la façade de l'hôtel, jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de la fenêtre par laquelle il était sorti. Il imita alors le cri de la chouette, et attendit qu'un cri similaire lui réponde avant d'appuyer l'échelle contre le mur._

 _A sa grande surprise, une malle passa d'abord par la fenêtre, et vint atterrir non loin de lui avec un bruit sourd, avant qu'une silhouette sombre et menue apparaisse à son tour et se mette à descendre les barreaux avec lenteur. Tandis que Sanji veillait à stabiliser l'échelle, il lançait des regards nerveux tout autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne venait, et conjurait mentalement Vivi de bien vouloir se dépêcher, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il comprenait bien que la princesse n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'exercice – mais était-elle vraiment obligée d'emmener cette malle qui les alourdirait ? Certes, il avait drogué les chiens de garde, mais cela ne les mettait hors de danger pour autant - en effet, quelqu'un (Igaram, par exemple) pouvait toujours se réveiller et les surprendre ! Enfin, la jeune fille mit pied à terre, et Sanji lui fit signe de s'accroupir derrière un massif de fleurs, tandis qu'il tenait l'échelle pour permettre à Kohza de descendre à son tour. Celui-ci fut heureusement plus rapide, et Sanji lui fit signe d'emmener Vivi et ses effets, et qu'il les rattraperait._

 _Après avoir remis l'échelle à sa place, il sortit par la petite porte au fond du jardin, et rejoignit bientôt ses deux comparses dans les rues parisiennes. Sans un mot, le chef-coq prit la princesse par le coude et la guida à travers des quartiers de plus en plus malfamés, tandis que Kohza les suivait avec la malle. Par bonheur, Vivi était méconnaissable, vêtue avec une culotte de drap, de gros souliers, un pourpoint épais et un chapeau à larges bords. Ils arrivèrent enfin sous un porche où les attendait Toto, le vieux jardinier, à côté d'un chariot dont le contenu, couvert d'une bâche, empestait à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Vivi marqua un temps d'hésitation, mais Sanji la pressa d'avancer. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire la précieuse ! Toto, sans cacher son émotion, vint au-devant d'eux et pressa sa belle-fille contre son cœur._

 _\- Qu'est-ce donc que… ? murmura la jeune femme en se tournant légèrement vers Kohza._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez point, lui chuchota le jeune homme d'un ton rassurant. Cette odeur nauséabonde dissuadera les gardes de nous contrôler. C'est Sanji qui a eu cette idée, et qui a réussi à convaincre l'un des poissonniers fournisseurs du Baratie, de lui vendre ce chariot avec tout son contenu._

 _\- Le brave homme estoit ravi de s'en défaire, car l'un des essieux estoit cassé, expliqua le blond. Mais je l'ai fait reparer, vous pouvez voyager sans crainte. J'ai aussi veillé à vous donner quelques vivres : des salaisons, du fromage, du grain, des pois, des fèves, des fruits en sirop… Tout cela sont des aliments qui se conserveront longtemps, à l'exception du fromage, aussi je vous conseille de ne les consommer que si vous n'avez pu vous arrester pour acheter des denrées fraisches, et que vous n'avez rien d'autre._

 _\- Sanji… fit Vivi en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Toto pour venir prendre les mains du cuisinier. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Vraiment. Je regrette de n'avoir eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, mais Kohza m'a tellement parlé de vous, que je vous considère malgré tout comme un ami très cher. Je ne suis point une ingrate : soyez certain que je ne vous oublierai jamais, et que je vous écrirai souvent !  
_

 _\- Ah… Merci… répondit Sanji sans y croire._

 _C'était au tour de Kohza de s'approcher de lui, à présent, et de lui poser une main sur l'épaule._

 _\- Sanji… commença-t-il, les traits crispés dans une vaine tentative de masquer son émotion. Je ne sais comment te remercier…_

 _Sanji, sans hésitation, le serra dans ses bras._

 _\- Il n'en est nul besoin. Tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi, tu es un frère, et tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, je le referois encore sans hésiter._

 _\- Tu as maintes fois tenté de me dissuader, toutefois. Et tu avois raison ! Regarde-moi en ce jourd'hui, obligé à fuir tel un criminel… rétorqua Kohza d'un ton amer. Et à m'en aller vivre loin de toi… Tu vas me manquer, vieux frère !_

 _\- Il estoit de mon devoir de te mettre en garde, mais au final, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ton bonheur. Te savoir à l'aube d'une nouvelle vie, où tu pourras enfin vivre libre avec la femme que tu aimes, me console quelque peu du manque dont ton absence va m'affliger. Alors chéris-la bien, surtout !_

 _\- J'aurois préféré te savoir heureux, toi aussi, avant de partir. Mais nous n'avons que vingt ans, et il te reste encore du temps pour trouver une femme aussi merveilleuse que Vivi. Promets-moi que tu m'escriras lorsque cela arrivera !_

 _\- Sans faute ! Je me trouverai une épousée si parfaite que tu en seras jaloux, sois-en assuré, le taquina gentiment Sanji._

 _\- Impossible, nulle femme ne sçaura surpasser ma Vivi ! répliqua Kohza sur le même ton._

 _\- Kohza ! Nous n'attendons plus que toi pour partir ! les pressa soudain Toto._

 _\- Allez, va, lui enjoignit le chef-coq en le poussant doucement. Vis heureux, et fais-lui beaucoup d'enfants !_

 _\- Nous appellerons notre fils aisné Sanji en ton honneur ! promit Kohza d'une voix étranglée avant de lui tourner le dos._

 _Soudain, Sanji fut pris d'une envie déchirante de le retenir et de lui avouer ses sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il fit un pas en avant, décidé à le faire, mais sentit quelque chose le retenir et entraver ses mouvements. Kohza, cependant, continuait à s'éloigner, et Sanji cria son nom afin qu'il lui vienne en aide. Mais lorsque son ami se retourna, il ne s'agissait plus de Kohza, mais de Zoro, et celui-ci continuait à s'éloigner inexorablement et de plus en plus vite._

\- Zoro ! Zoro ! hurla Sanji en se débattant.

\- Eh, du calme. C'est moi, Duval, et tu es de retour dans notre cellule, lui susurra une voix. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant, jeune maître.

Sanji continua à lutter, mais ses forces s'amenuisaient rapidement, et il ne fut bientôt plus capable que de s'agiter faiblement. L'autre passa une main sur son front moite et brûlant, et émit un petit sifflement.

\- Ça alors, Wanze avait raison ! Tes sourcils s'enroulent vraiment du même côté, c'est marrant !

La voix moqueuse de Duval _se transforma bientôt en celle d'Apollin l'Ecorché, qui parait de son épée les coups de pied furieux que lui envoyaient Sanji._

 _\- Je ne suis guère surpris de te retrouver du costé de cette vermine hérétique, je dois bien l'avouer, lui disait-il. Tu as toujours esté trop bigot pour estre honneste. Toujours à feindre la vertu, tout en devestissant du regard toute femelle qui s'approchoit, par-dessous ces sourcils ridicules. Tu nous reprochois de ne point estre galants, mais tu mourois d'envie d'estre à nostre place. Avoue !_

 _\- Silence, langue de vipère ! Va-t'en de cette maison, et ne reviens jamais ! tonna Sanji, enragé._

 _\- Eh ! Je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vois les mamelles de ta promise ? Qu'est-ce que cela te fait, de sçavoir que j'y ai posé les lèvres avant toi ? Oh, mais j'y pense… Tu n'auras jamais l'occasion d'y gouster, car tu vas estre envoyé aux galères, tandis que ta belle et les siens croupiront au fond d'un cachot pour avoir protégé un fichu huguenot. Avec un minois comme le sien, tu puis estre certain que ses geôliers vont bien s'amuser !_

 _Sanji vit rouge, et à partir de là tout s'enchaîna très vite. D'un coup de pied rotatif, il parvint à désarmer Apo et à attraper sa rapière au vol, puis deux autres coups de pied suffirent à l'envoyer rouler à terre. Le réformé appuya alors la lame contre sa gorge, et fut sur le point de la transpercer de part en part, mais il se retint au dernier moment, sachant que son âme serait au-delà de toute salvation s'il accomplissait cet acte impardonnable. Voyant son hésitation, l'Ecorché se permit un rire sardonique._

 _\- Trop couard pour me tuer ? se gaussa-t-il. Je te promets une chose, Sanji… Si tu me laisses la vie sauve, j'épargnerai la prison à ta jolie fiancée. Oui… A la place, je la prendrai comme servante, et je dirai aux hommes de ma compagnie d'en user comme bon leur semble !_

 _\- Immonde pourceau… siffla Sanji entre ses dents serrées._

 _Luttant contre son irrépressible envie de meurtre, Sanji écarta l'épée du cou d'Apo, seulement pour la planter dans son entrejambe et de faire un mouvement circulaire avec la lame, s'assurant ainsi de faire un maximum de dégâts. Le capitaine des dragons se mit aussitôt à hurler comme un goret, tandis que la toile de ses chausses s'imbibait rapidement de sang, et que le cuisinier sentait ses pulsions violentes l'abandonner, le laissant légèrement nauséeux. Détournant le regard, il se dirigea vers Camie qui était restée assise sur le lit, serrant contre sa poitrine les lambeaux de son corsage._

 _\- Vous sentez-vous capable de marcher, ma mie ? lui demanda-t-il avec douceur, sans oser la toucher._

 _La jeune femme hocha la tête sans un mot, les yeux rivés sur le blessé. Pâle et docile, elle se laissa entraîner par Sanji hors de la pièce, et attendit immobile dans la boutique tandis qu'il ranimait Octo et chargeait Pappug sur son dos. Voyant Camie les suivre en boitant hors de la poissonnerie, Sanji s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir lui prêter son bras, mais il peinait déjà entre son précieux fardeau et le vieux marchand qui devait s'appuyer lourdement sur son épaule pour marcher. Ce ne fut que plusieurs rues plus loin que la fille du poissonnier sembla revenir à elle, et qu'elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la chaussée._

 _\- Pourquoi ne point l'avoir achevé ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur._

 _\- Je conçois que vous vouliez sa mort en ce moment, mais croyez-moi, ma mie, vous le regretteriez ensuite. « Tu ne tueras point », a dit le Seigneur, et…_

 _\- Non ! Il faut retourner le tuer ! exigea-t-elle d'un ton dur, prête déjà à faire demi-tour._

 _\- Camie, ma douce, ses cris ont déjà dû alerter les gens du prévost, à l'heure qu'il est. Nous ne pourrons revenir sur nos pas sans nous faire remarquer et arrester. Je vous en conjure, laissez-moi vous mener en sécurité… Votre père, votre frère et vous-mesme avez besoin de soins !_

 _\- Oui, Camie, sois raisonnable, renchérit Octo, vacillant sur ses jambes._

 _\- Fort bien, accepta la jeune femme en serrant les poings. Mais retenez bien ces paroles, Sanji : c'est vous qui regretterez tost ou tard d'avoir fait preuve de miséricorde !_

 _Ces paroles résonnèrent dans l'esprit du blond, tandis que ses yeux horrifiés découvraient la famille protestante gisant sur le pavé dans une mare de sang, aux côtés des corps inertes de plusieurs catins, que les gens d'armes rouaient de coups « pour leur apprendre à donner refuge à des hérétiques ». Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment dès qu'il avait vu l'attroupement devant la maison de plaisir, et il s'était aussitôt frayé un chemin parmi la marée humaine à grand renfort de coups de coude, légèrement gêné dans ses mouvements par les cartes qu'il avait glissées dans son pourpoint, mais rien ne l'avait préparé au spectacle qui s'était offert à lui dès qu'il était parvenu au premier rang.  
_

 _Le public, ivre de violence, encourageait les soldats à se déchaîner, et jetait des pierres sur les cadavres. Parmi ceux-ci, Sanji reconnut Otohime, la putain à qui le cuistot avait demandé de soigner les blessures de Camie, d'Octo et de Pappug. Elle se trouvait à proximité de ses patients, comme si elle avait voulu faire un rempart de son corps pour les protéger. Il y avait aussi, recroquevillée un peu plus loin, Ishilly, qui avait longtemps peuplé les fantasmes du blondinet lorsqu'il avait seize ans. Et là encore, il reconnut les visages de Kairen, de Seira, de Mero... Anéanti, Sanji tomba à genoux._

 _\- J'aurois dû le tuer… murmura-t-il, les yeux brûlants, tandis que les hurlements haineux de la foule s'estompaient autour de lui, couverts par cette litanie incessante. J'aurois dû le tuer, oui…_

 _Une main s'empara soudain de la sienne et l'obligea à se lever pour retraverser la masse des badauds, jusqu'à le mener dans une petite ruelle non loin de là. Cependant, Sanji n'avait cessé de répéter à mi-voix :_

 _\- J'aurois dû le tuer… Je veux le tuer… Je veux le tuer !_

 _\- Il est trop tard pour cela, lui répondit sans ménagement Adèle, une des prostituées du bordeau*, qui visiblement s'en était sortie indemne. Il faut que vous quittiez Paris au plus vite ! Tous vous recherchent, et vous mettrez en danger quiconque acceptera de vous cacher ! Regardez donc ce qu'il est advenu des filles qui ont tenté d'empescher la soldatesque d'entrer !_

 _\- Mais… Je ne comprends point… Comment ont-ils sçu que… ? murmura le réformé, sentant soudain tout le poids de la culpabilité s'abattre sur ses épaules._

 _\- Une de nos jeunes recrues a dû leur vendre l'information. Cela n'est point si estonnant, répondit Adele en haussant les épaules. J'aurois fait pareillement, si je ne vous avois connu un peu mieux. Mais cela importe peu : l'essentiel, c'est que vous quittiez la cité au jourd'hui mesme !_

 _\- Mais… Je ne puis… Apollin ! Camie avoit raison, j'aurois dû le tuer ! Hors de question que je laisse la vie sauve à ce scélérat, après ce qu'il a fait !_

 _\- Et quel est votre plan ? Vous croyez donc pouvoir entrer dans la caserne de sa compagnie pour l'occire, et en ressortir vivant ? Votre religion n'interdit-elle point de rechercher la mort ?_

 _\- Comment pourrois-je encore vivre, quand tant de personnes sont trespassées par ma faute ? s'écria Sanji. Peu me chaut de brusler en Enfer, si ma mort peut permettre de les venger…_

 _\- La douleur vous égare. J'ai souvenir d'un jeune homme de seize ans, qui resvait de voir le monde, et de trouver une manière de s'acquitter de sa dette envers Zeff. Croyez-vous que ce soit là une façon de le rembourser, que de faire fi de tous ses enseignements et de vous transformer en vulgaire assassin ? Vivez, Sanji, et allez rejoindre votre maistre à Maastricht. Il vous attend._

 _\- Mais… Apollin…_

 _\- Si c'est là ce qui vous retient, soyez sans crainte. Ma relation avec Otohime estoit comparable à celle qui vous unit à Zeff, et elle a eu le temps de m'enseigner son savoir des plantes qui guérissent… et aussi de celles qui tuent. Apollin mourra, dusse cela estre mon dernier acte cy-bas !_

 _\- Et pourquoi devrois-je accepter qu'une dame se sacrifie à ma place, quand je suis le seul responsable de tous ces trespas ?_

 _\- Une dame ? Ne me faites point rire, mon beau sieur ! Je suis une catin, et j'ai trente ans. Je n'ai point de famille, mes seules amies sont mortes ce jourd'hui, et mes clients se destourneront bientost de moi pour des filles plus jeunes. Croyez-moi, la mort me fera l'effet d'une délivrance… Et mon âme est desja vouée aux flammes de l'Enfer, alors qu'est-ce qu'un péché de plus ? Vous, à l'inverse, estes un homme de bien, quoyqu'un peu ingénu. Vous estes le seul à m'avoir jamais tesmoigné du respect. Et vous avez un père aimant qui vous attend, bien que vous ne soyez point de son sang. Vos mains sont faites pour cuisiner, non pour donner la mort. Allez, et soyez assuré qu'Apollin ne survivra point à ses crimes._

 _Le visage baigné de larmes d'Adèle s'approcha alors du sien et Sanji resta figé, ne sachant que faire, tandis qu'elle pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant, cependant, et le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger dépit en sentant la prostituée s'écarter. Il rouvrit les yeux (il n'avait même pas remarqué les avoir fermés) et constata alors avec surprise qu'à la place d'Adèle se tenait Zoro. L'épéiste aux cheveux verts tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue, et murmura :_

 _\- Les scélérats méritent la mort._

 _Aussitôt Law apparut derrière lui, répétant la même chose, puis Brook, Robin, Luffy, et tous les autres. Le visage ricanant d'Apollin se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, se confondant bientôt avec celui de Doflamingo, et lorsque Sanji tenta de prendre la fuite, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec les joues baignées de larmes de Cindry, Rebecca et Viola, qui l'encerclèrent en répétant :_

 _\- Les scélérats méritent la mort. Les scélérats méritent la mort. Les scélérats…_

\- Laissez-moi, non, non, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

\- Hey, hey, du calme ! Ce n'est que moi, Duval, tu te souviens ?

Sanji, qui s'était redressé brutalement dans son lit, regarda sans comprendre le visage du colosse blond penché sur lui. Il voulut s'éloigner de cet inconnu, et paniqua légèrement en sentant que ses mouvements étaient entravés, mais ce n'était que la couverture qui s'était enroulée autour de lui. Il s'en débarrassa avec fébrilité, et constata qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon pour tout vêtement, et que l'ensemble de son corps était recouvert de bandages sanguinolents. D'ailleurs, il avait mal partout. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Sanji voulut se lever, mais le dénommé Duval l'en empêcha en abattant l'un de ses énormes paluches sur son épaule.

\- Tout doux, jeune maître ! Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de te lever, sincèrement, lui dit-il avec une grimace compatissante.

\- De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas aller très loin, sasasasa ! se moqua une autre voix.

Sanji tourna la tête et reconnut Wanze, qui l'observait avec curiosité à travers les barreaux de leur cellule. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu, et il se sentait déjà plus calme. Ah, oui. Il avait été enlevé, et il était à présent prisonnier de Doflamingo. Moria, César et Hogback l'avaient torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience. Tout lui revenait. Il poussa un long soupir et se recoucha sur le lit, avant de ramener la couverture sur sa poitrine, remarquant au passage que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Dieu, qu'il avait envie d'une cigarette ! Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur, et remercia le ciel que ses mains, ses précieux outils, aient été épargnées par les scientifiques. Mais… qui l'avait donc soigné ?

\- Est-ce que je ne suis pas dans ton lit ? remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogatif à l'attention de Duval. Est-ce toi qui m'y as mis ?

\- Ah, oui ! Je me suis dit que ce serait un effort inutile que de te hisser sur le lit du haut, alors je t'ai laissé prendre ma place, expliqua Duval dont les joues rosissaient.

\- Voilà qui est fort aimable, mais… pourquoi ? s'étonna le blessé.

\- Figure-toi que « Dieu » a parlé à Duval, et lui a dit que tu étais aussi un Élu, expliqua Wanze d'un ton sardonique. Il l'a chargé de veiller sur toi, et de t'assister dans la mission qu'Il t'a confiée. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il s'est donné autant de mal pour te panser… Il a dû réduire l'entièreté de ton drap en charpie pour bander toutes tes blessures !

\- Je suis à tes ordres, jeune maître ! Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas de faire ! confirma joyeusement Duval, l'air surexcité.

\- Ah… C'est gentil, mais je pense qu'il y a erreur… balbutia Sanji, un peu gêné par cette adoration soudaine que lui vouait son compagnon de cellule. Je ne suis pas l'envoyé de Dieu, et je ne…

\- Je sais ! Tu es envoyé par le Germa, pas vrai ? Sasasasa ! le coupa Wanze. Je m'en suis douté dès que j'ai vu tes sourcils !

\- Le… Germa ? répéta le cuistot avec lenteur.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'on prononçait ce nom devant lui, et la première fois avait été de la bouche de Doflamingo en personne. Il commençait vraiment à se demander de quoi il s'agissait au juste ! Et qu'est-ce que les gens avaient donc contre ses sourcils ?!

\- Pas la peine de faire l'innocent, je sais qui tu es, et quelle mission on t'a confiée, continua le cantinier avec un clin-d'œil. Figure-toi que le CP9 m'a demandé exactement la même chose ! Sasasasa ! Normalement, ça ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit de proposer une alliance à un de nos ennemis… Mais puisqu'on a le même but… Autant collaborer, plutôt que de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le CP9 ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Sanji envoya un regard circonspect en direction de Duval, qui avait l'air tout aussi perdu que lui, mais dont le visage s'illumina dès qu'il remarqua les yeux de son « jeune maître » posés sur lui. Le blondinet tourna la tête aussitôt, écœuré par une admiration aussi béate, et vit que Wanze attendait toujours sa réponse.

\- Je crains fort de ne pas comprendre un traître mot de ce que vous dites, soupira Sanji. De quelle mission parlez-vous ?

\- Allez, je t'ai dit que ça ne servait à rien de jouer les ignorants ! Tu es là pour tuer Doflamingo, comme moi, pas vrai ?

Tuer… Doflamingo ?

\- C'est vrai ? C'est ça, ta mission, jeune maître ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? bondit Duval, avec l'enthousiasme débordant d'un jeune chiot.

Bien sûr, l'idée de tuer un homme continuait à répugner Sanji. Mais en même temps, jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi séduisante, après le rêve qu'il avait fait. Après tout, il avait cruellement regretté de ne pas avoir achevé Apollin, par le passé. Qui sait ? S'il avait fait taire ses scrupules, peut-être que Camie et sa famille auraient survécu, et qu'ils auraient pu partir tous ensemble pour rejoindre Zeff à Maastricht. Peut-être qu'il se serait marié avec elle, et qu'ils auraient eu des enfants. Il aurait repris l'auberge une fois que Zeff serait devenu trop vieux, et il aurait appris à sa progéniture à cuisiner. Bien sûr, il n'aurait sans doute jamais ressenti plus que de la tendresse à l'égard de son épouse, et il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de partir voir le monde, mais ç'aurait tout de même été une bonne vie, remplie de toutes les choses qu'un honnête homme pouvait demander. Il s'en serait contenté.

Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit, car il avait été trop couard pour planter cette épée dans la gorge du capitaine des dragons. Et après cela, il avait laissé Adèle le convaincre de renoncer à la vengeance, et que ses mains étaient faites pour créer et non pour détruire. Il avait donc quitté Paris, la mort dans l'âme, et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour crever en route, en pleine campagne, abandonné de tous. Assurément, s'il était resté dans la capitale et qu'il avait occis Apollin avant de se faire abattre, son trépas aurait eu plus de panache ! Peut-être était-ce cela qu'il était supposé faire, depuis le début. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que le Seigneur lui avait donné une seconde chance de réparer ses erreurs.

Et puis, si Doflamingo mourait, tout le monde serait heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Law serait libre, Viola aussi, et le grand-père de Rebecca pourrait sortir de prison. Tashigi serait vengée, de même que Rosinante. Le père de Luffy serait débarrassé de son plus grand rival. Non, décidément, la mort de Doflamingo arrangerait tout le monde – et il serait sans doute plus facile de le supprimer purement et simplement, plutôt que d'essayer de l'envoyer en prison.

\- Oui… dit finalement Sanji, tandis qu'un sourire étirait les coins de ses lèvres. Je suis là pour tuer Doflamingo. Et voici ce que nous allons faire…

~~oOo~~

 **NdlA : "bordeau" est l'ancien mot pour "bordel"**


	40. Chapitre 40

**Coucou amis lecteurs ! Excusez mon léger retard sur ce chapitre, je suis (de nouveau) à l'étranger. Eh oui, ma vie est bien remplie !  
Bref. Avant de vous laisser passer à la lecture, j'aimerais de nouveau remercier tous ceux qui commentent cette histoire ou qui la mettent dans leurs favoris. Merci, donc, à Zelda72, RoronoaAgathou, Elowlie, Arya Cahill, Nemo3rd, LuLucyole, Naliarus et Musicmyb, pour vos encouragements constants :-)**

Interlude 3 : Chopper

 _Lorsque Zoro lui ouvrit la porte, Chopper remarqua tout de suite ses épaules voûtées et les cernes bleuâtres sous ses yeux._

 _\- Ah… Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger… Je passais par là et je me suis dit que j'allais passer pour voir comment allait Tashigi… commença-t-il à bafouiller, très gêné, lorsqu'une voix le coupa._

 _\- Chopper ?_

 _\- Kaya ? fit-il sur le même ton, en ouvrant de grands yeux._

 _En effet, derrière Zoro, dans le canapé, étaient assis Usopp et Kaya, ainsi qu'un autre homme que l'étudiant en médecine ne connaissait pas, en face de Tashigi qui occupait seule un fauteuil. La policière avait le teint pâle et les traits tirés, elle aussi._

 _\- Oh ? Vous vous connaissez ? fit le sabreur en se mettant de côté pour laisser entrer Chopper._

 _\- Bien sûr ! Chopper est le jeune surdoué qui a cours avec Kaya, je vous en ai déjà parlé, répondit Usopp en gonflant la poitrine. Il a les meilleures notes de tout l'auditoire alors qu'il a quatre ans de moins que tout le monde !_

 _\- Un surdoué ? Cooool ! fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs en sautant sur Chopper pour le prendre par les épaules et l'observer de haut en bas. Tu veux être mon nakama ?_

 _\- Heiiiin ? s'étrangla le docteur en herbe, dépassé par les évènements._

 _\- Bah oui ! Usopp et Kaya m'ont dit que tu étais tout le temps tout seul, et que c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont déjà invité à manger chez eux. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir d'autres amis ? répliqua l'autre avec un grand sourire._

 _Chopper se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, parce que, même s'il était doué d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, il était encore très immature et naïf dans beaucoup de domaines – aussi, il excitait la jalousie des jeunes de son âge, et était considéré comme un gamin par ses camarades à l'université. Cela dit, quel manque de tact de la part de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas, que de le lui faire remarquer et d'insinuer qu'Usopp et Kaya avaient eu pitié de lui !_

 _\- Luffy ! le gronda justement Usopp, lui assénant un coup de poing sur le crâne. Ne fais pas attention à lui, Chopper, c'est un crétin._

 _\- Maieuh ! protesta le fameux Luffy en se frottant la tête avec une moue boudeuse. Je veux vraiment l'avoir pour nakama, vous m'avez dit tellement de bien de lui !_

 _Chopper se sentit hésiter. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que le petit couple l'appréciait réellement ? Et que Luffy ne se moquait pas de lui lorsqu'il lui proposait son amitié ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il perdait à sortir avec eux de temps en temps ? Doctorine lui avait dit que ça lui ferait du bien de sortir un peu le nez de ses bouquins et d'avoir d'autres activités…_

 _\- Mais… Je ne voudrais pas rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à Zoro et Tashigi… dit-il en lançant un coup d'œil prudent vers la femme officier, qui n'avait pas desserré les lèvres. Après tout, les circonstances dans lesquelles ils m'ont rencontré sont plutôt…_

 _\- Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour sauver notre fille, et au contraire tu as réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie et à sauver ma femme, l'interrompit l'épéiste d'un ton bourru. En plus, rien ne t'obligeait à venir ici prendre de ses nouvelles alors qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital et n'est plus ta patiente. Tu es une bonne personne, et je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne voudrait plus te voir. Hein, ma chérie ?_

 _Tashigi ne répondit rien, mais esquissa un fin sourire et hocha légèrement la tête._

 _\- Yosh ! C'est réglé, alors ! se réjouit Luffy. Tu es notre nouveau nakama !_

Chopper se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un le secouer par l'épaule, et découvrit le visage renfrogné de Doctorine penché sur lui.

\- Tu as encore passé toute la nuit à son chevet, et tu t'es endormi, lui apprit-elle d'un ton réprobateur. Tiens, je t'ai apporté une tasse de chocolat.

\- Ah, merci… fit Chopper en s'emparant du breuvage avec reconnaissance.

Brook, dans son lit, n'avait pas bougé, et il était toujours aussi pâle et maigre que d'habitude. Les machines indiquaient que son cœur continuait à battre et ses poumons à fonctionner, même s'il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance depuis qu'ils l'avaient découvert, se vidant de son sang en plein milieu de la rue.

\- Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, mon garçon… soupira Doctorine en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, en face de lui. Je veux bien que tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami, mais ça fait trois jours que dès que tu rentres de l'hôpital, tu viens ici et tu passes une nuit blanche au lieu de te reposer. Qu'est-ce qu'un médecin qui ne sait pas prendre soin de lui-même ? Sans compter qu'en te surmenant, tu risques de te tromper dans tes diagnostics et de mettre tes patients en danger !

\- Je sais… fit Chopper, baissant le nez avec culpabilité. Mais j'ai promis à Smoker et aux autres de les avertir dès qu'il y aurait du changement, et…

\- Et tu ne me fais pas confiance pour t'appeler directement, s'il devait se réveiller ? se vexa sa marraine, croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait hospitaliser là où tu fais ton stage, si tu voulais l'avoir à l'œil en permanence ? Sans compter que c'est autrement mieux équipé que ma petite clinique…

\- Doflamingo est le président du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital. Si Brook avait été admis là-bas, il aurait pu en profiter pour le supprimer définitivement, et l'empêcher de parler, gronda Chopper, l'air sombre.

\- Doflamingo, hein… répéta Doctorine tandis que ses traits se durcissaient. Alors, c'est encore lui qui est derrière tout ça… Ce cinglé qui pense pouvoir obtenir le secret de la vie éternelle ! Je t'ai dit qu'il avait essayé de m'embaucher, moi aussi ? Tssk… Comme si j'allais abandonner mes patients pour une chimère pareille… Et quoi, c'est lui qui aurait enlevé votre ami Sanji ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire… répondit l'étudiant en médecine d'une toute petite voix.

Il gigota sur sa chaise, très mal à l'aise, tandis que le regard perçant de sa marraine pesait sur lui. Puis celle-ci finit par secouer la tête.

\- Soit. Si le secret ne t'appartient pas, je ne vais pas insister, décréta-t-elle. Mais votre petite bande trouve quand même toujours le moyen de s'attirer les pires ennuis !

\- D-désolé… balbutia Chopper, soulagé et honteux à la fois.

\- Tu n'as pas stage aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Alors va te reposer, maintenant. Dans un vrai lit.

\- Tu viendras me réveiller s'il y a quoi que ce soit ?

Chopper ne put empêcher son regard de se poser une fois de plus sur Brook, si immobile et blafard qu'il semblait déjà mort, et il sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Et si le vieil homme mourait pendant qu'il dormait ? Comme son père, jadis ? S'il y avait des complications, et qu'il n'était pas là ?

\- Chopper. Va dormir, lui ordonna Doctorine d'un ton plus ferme. Je te promets qu'il ne va rien arriver à ton ami. Toi et moi, nous avons fait tout ce qui était possible pour le sauver – maintenant, il faut juste attendre qu'il se réveille. Et je te préviendrai si ça arrive. Alors, va !

\- Doctorine… Tu crois que je serai un jour un bon médecin ? demanda soudain le futur docteur.

Doctorine haussa un sourcil, prise de court par la question.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en doutes ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je… Law m'a dit hier que Zoro était passé à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait pris une balle dans l'épaule. Et personne n'a pensé à me prévenir ! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il ne me fait pas confiance ?

Maintenant que les digues avaient sauté, tous ses sentiments se déversaient sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, de même que les larmes qui roulaient à présent sur ses joues.

\- Tu crois qu'il m'en veut toujours parce que je n'ai pas pu sauver Tashigi ?

\- Chopper ! Tu _as_ sauvé Tashigi ! protesta Doctorine, le serrant dans ses bras avec brusquerie.

\- Mais après… J'ai signé le papier qui lui permettait de rentrer chez elle, parce que j'ai cru qu'être dans un environnement familier lui remonterait le moral… J'aurais dû voir qu'elle n'allait pas mieux, j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle jetait ses antidépresseurs dans l'évier au lieu de les prendre, j'aurais dû prévoir son geste… brailla-t-il, le visage enfoui contre la blouse de sa marraine.

\- Chopper, on en a déjà discuté. Tu es médecin, pas psychologue. Et tu n'es pas le seul qui n'a rien vu : Zoro, qui vivait avec, était persuadé qu'elle allait mieux aussi ! le raisonna Doctorine en caressant sa masse hirsute de cheveux bruns. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas. S'il ne t'a pas prévenu hier, c'était sans doute pour ne pas t'inquiéter.

\- T-tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certaine. Tu peux lui demander, si tu ne me crois pas, mais je suis sûre qu'il pense comme nous tous que tu feras un brillant médecin.

\- C'est vrai ? glapit-il en se dandinant légèrement de plaisir. Parfois, je doute… J'en ai tellement assez de me sentir impuissant ! Pour Tashigi, je n'ai rien pu faire… Et pour Sanji, je ne sais même pas où il est, ou s'il va bien ! Je voudrais… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Et Brook… Veiller sur Brook est la seule façon dont je peux me rendre utile, en ce moment.

\- Mais si tu t'épuises à la tâche, tu ne seras plus en état d'aider qui que ce soit, mon garçon, lui rappela sa marraine avec une grimace. Allez, va te coucher, et arrête de te torturer pour rien.

Chopper hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Doctorine avait raison : il valait mieux qu'il soit reposé, si jamais on retrouvait Sanji et que celui-ci avait besoin de soins !

~~oOo~~

Interlude 4 : Robin & Franky

\- Ah-ah. Tu en es sûr ? … Non, non, merci, Galdino. Ce sont de précieuses informations que tu m'as fournies là… Oui, merci encore. Je dois te laisser, maintenant, mais on reste en contact, fit Robin avant de raccrocher, avant aperçu son époux dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Franky avait adopté une attitude nonchalante, appuyé d'une épaule contre le chambranle, et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, mais le froncement de ses sourcils trahissait sa réprobation.

\- Mon trésor ? le salua l'archéologue avec un sourire forcé. Tu n'es pas à l'atelier ?

\- C'est l'avantage d'être mon propre boss, je peux partir quand je veux, répliqua l'ingénieur d'un ton sec.

\- Certes, concéda la brune en hochant la tête. Et qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici, à l'université ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre une petite visite à ma chère petite femme ? ironisa Franky en s'approchant du bureau de sa moitié. Je m'inquiétais, figure-toi. Tu as disparu hier, pendant que j'étais au chevet de Brook, et tu n'es pas revenue avant les petites heures du matin. Je voulais attendre le petit-déjeuner pour te demander où tu avais passé la journée, mais tu étais déjà partie quand je me suis levé. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Robin ?

\- J'essaye d'obtenir des informations sur Doflamingo et sur le Joker, au lieu d'attendre les bras croisés que la police retrouve le cadavre de Sanji, rétorqua Robin d'un ton accusateur. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de vouloir me rendre utile, tout de même ?

\- Et tu ne trouves rien d'autre, pour « te rendre utile », que de reprendre contact avec Baroque Works ? Ne le nie pas, je t'ai entendue parler à l'instant avec M. 3 ! explosa Franky. Bon sang, Robin, tu m'avais dit que tu avais coupé tous les ponts avec eux !

\- Et je l'avais fait, au moment où Crocodile a été mis sous les verrous. Mais, même depuis sa prison, je sais qu'il continue à diriger son petit réseau à distance, et je me suis dit qu'il pouvait peut-être nous obtenir des renseignements, et c'est pour cela que je suis allée le voir hier, répondit calmement l'archéologue.

\- Ah parce que tu es allée le voir, en plus ?! SUPER ! De mieux en mieux ! cria l'ingénieur en levant les bras au ciel. Tu sais à quel point on s'est démenés pour t'éviter d'être arrêtée en même temps que lui ! Et maintenant, tu prends le risque d'à nouveau lui devoir un service ? A quoi tu joues ? Tu sais très bien qu'il va te demander de faire quelque chose d'illégal en échange !

\- Je lui devais bien plus qu'un service, se hérissa Robin, piquée au vif. A la mort de mes parents, je suis passée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, et j'aurais pu très mal tourner à l'adolescence s'il ne m'avait pas pris sous son aile. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu faire des études et en arriver là où je suis aujourd'hui !

\- Law pourrait en dire autant de Doflamingo ! Il lui a payé ses études et l'a nommé chef du bloc opératoire ! Et pourtant, ça n'en fait pas moins un criminel qu'il faut enfermer ! Crocodile est loin d'être un saint, Robin, et au plus loin tu te tiens de lui, au mieux tu te porteras !

Robin baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre, les poings serrés sur son bureau. Elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient de rage et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire, alors ? Rien du tout ? Alors que nous savions, toi et moi, que Sanji avait l'intention de se livrer à Moria pour protéger Zoro, et que nous l'avons tout de même laissé franchir cette porte ?

\- Mon cœur… murmura Franky, soudain radouci. Je comprends que tu t'en veuilles, mais nous ne l'avons pas laissé partir tout seul non plus. Nous avons demandé à Brook de le suivre…

\- Et Brook s'est retrouvé dans le coma à cause de cela, le coupa la brune. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te sens pas coupable, toi aussi, parce que je sais très bien que c'est pour ça que tu passes des heures à son chevet tous les jours. Je me trompe ?

Franky ne trouva rien à dire à cela, et finit par se laisser tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

\- Bon. Et alors, qu'est-ce que M. 3 a pu te donner comme informations ?

\- Je me disais bien que la curiosité finirait par l'emporter, sourit Robin. Eh bien, figure-toi que tous ceux qui ont déjà essayé de cambrioler la villa de Doflamingo ont mystérieusement disparu par après, et dans certains cas, leur famille a reçu une boîte par la poste quelques semaines ou quelques mois plus tard. Cette boîte contenait leur cœur.

\- Leur… cœur ? Tu veux dire, l'organe ? s'écria Franky. Mais c'est SUPER horrible ! Et la police… ?

\- La police n'a jamais pu prouver que Doflamingo était derrière ces disparitions. La seule chose que Smoker et Tashigi avaient réussi à dénicher, à l'époque, c'était que Doflamingo a passé toute une partie de sa jeunesse en asile psychiatrique, parce qu'il prétendait qu'il était un être supérieur, pur et immortel, et qu'il avait essayé de sauter par une fenêtre pour prouver ses dires. Il n'a pu sortir de l'asile qu'à la mort de ses parents, et peu avant que Rosinante ne soit tué, il avait introduit une demande pour que son frère soit à nouveau déclaré irresponsable et mis sous tutelle.

\- Oui, je me souviens de ça. De là à penser qu'il a fait assassiner Rosinante pour éviter l'asile…

\- Cela dit, pour un dément, Doflamingo veille tout de même à effacer soigneusement tout ce qui pourrait l'incriminer. Il commet toutes ses opérations illégales sous le pseudonyme du Joker, et rares sont les personnes qui savent qu'il s'agit d'une seule et même personne.

\- Comme Crocodile et M. 0, fit remarquer l'ingénieur, qui tenait décidément à son parallèle.

\- Concernant le Joker, maintenant… Personne n'a jamais vu son visage (et pour cause), personne ne sait où il habite, et c'est toujours lui qui vient te trouver, par l'intermédiaire de l'un de ses agents. Ces agents sont eux-mêmes masqués et ont des pseudonymes liés aux jeux de cartes, ce qui fait que personne ne connaît leur identité réelle. A priori, on semble tomber dans une impasse de ce côté-là, mais j'ai tout de même appris quelque chose d'intéressant, ajouta l'archéologue avec un sourire en coin. Ce serait le Joker qui aurait vendu à Blackbeard (et à d'autres) la drogue qui a rendu Ace aveugle !

\- Tu veux dire que… si on arrive à s'infiltrer dans son laboratoire pour récupérer Sanji, on pourra du même coup trouver l'antidote qui guérira Ace ? SUPER ! se réjouit Franky en lançant un poing en l'air.

\- Oui, enfin… Pour s'infiltrer dans son laboratoire, il faudrait déjà savoir où il se trouve, soupira la brune, légèrement découragée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon cœur. Les renseignements que tu as obtenus sont déjà SUPER utiles, la rassura son époux, en posant une main sur la sienne. On n'a plus qu'à en informer les autres !

~~oOo~~

Interlude 5 : Nami

Lorsque Zoro lui ouvrit la porte, Nami faillit pouffer de rire en voyant ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche bée.

\- Surprise ! Regarde qui j'ai amené ! claironna-t-elle en poussant Nojiko devant elle.

Sa grande sœur fronça les sourcils en voyant les bandages qui entouraient toujours l'épaule de Zoro, et ce fut avec précaution qu'elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Espèce d'imbécile, grommela la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Je pars en voyage d'affaires une semaine, et tu arrives à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, à voir cette personne se faire enlever, et à te faire tirer dessus ? Zoro, Zoro, Zoro ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ?

Zoro parut enfin surmonter son étonnement et finit par fermer les yeux avec un soupir, avant d'entourer la taille de Nojiko de son bras valide.

\- Je suis un homme adulte, maintenant, tu sais, répondit-il d'une voix altérée. J'ai passé l'âge de courir pleurer chez toi dès qu'il m'arrive quelque chose…

\- Crétin ! s'énerva Nami en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le crâne. Ça a toujours été ton problème, depuis qu'on est enfants : tu penses toujours que tu dois tout faire tout seul !

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, espèce de sorcière ? râla Zoro, lâchant Nojiko pour se frotter la tête.

\- Nami a raison, Zoro, lui reprocha leur aînée à tous les deux. Depuis qu'on est petits, tu as toujours été là pour nous, à essayer de nous protéger et de « défendre notre honneur », même lorsque nous ne t'avions rien demandé. Quand Belmer est morte, tu as été le pilier qui nous a évité de nous effondrer. Tu as menacé Arlong pour qu'il nous rende notre argent. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, quand c'est toi qui as un problème, tu ne nous demandes jamais notre aide ? Est-ce que tu penses ne pas pouvoir compter sur nous ?

\- C'est faux ! se défendit le sabreur. Quand Kuina est morte et que Koshiro était perdu dans sa propre douleur, vous étiez là pour me soutenir. Et quand j'ai voulu partir au Japon, après le suicide de Tashigi… Vous avez continué à payer mon loyer pendant une année entière, tout ça pour que je retrouve mon appartement à mon retour. Je n'ai même pas encore fini de payer ma dette à votre égard !

\- Oui, enfin, ça c'est parce que Nami n'arrête pas d'y ajouter des intérêts… glissa Nojiko avec un clin-d'œil à sa cadette.

\- Oh, ça va, se défendit celle-ci en haussant les épaules. Là n'est pas la question. La question, c'est qu'à chaque fois, on a dû t'obliger à accepter notre aide. C'est toi qui as insisté pour nous rembourser jusqu'au dernier centime, comme si l'idée de nous « devoir » quoi que ce soit t'était intolérable. Et après ta défaite contre Mihawk, tu nous as purement et simplement exclues de ta vie ! Tu ne répondais plus au téléphone, tu nous ignorais quand on venait sonner à ta porte…

\- Ce n'était pas contre vous, c'est juste que…

\- C'est juste que quoi, Zoro ?! s'emporta la rouquine. On a grandi ensemble, et Nojiko et moi, on te considère comme notre frère ! On t'a toujours raconté nos joies et nos peines, nos espoirs et nos désillusions… Pourquoi tu n'en fais pas de même ? Tu as accepté de l'aide financière de notre part, oui, plusieurs fois. Mais tu ne t'es jamais ouvert à nous sur ce que tu ressentais, tu as toujours tout gardé pour toi, comme si admettre que tu étais triste était quelque chose de honteux !

Zoro eut au moins la décence de baisser le nez, l'air coupable.

\- Sanji m'a dit exactement la même chose… murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas la moitié d'un idiot, Sanji, apprécia Nojiko avec un sourire. Et donc, pourquoi je dois apprendre par Nami que tu es tombé amoureux de lui ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que ça pourrait m'intéresser, mmh ?

\- Je viens à peine d'admettre mes sentiments à son égard ! Et puis, tu étais loin, et je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il allait se faire enlever ! se justifia le kendoka avec véhémence.

\- Admettons. Et pourquoi tu as décidé d'aller jouer les justiciers tout seul, sans prévenir personne ? Et sans armes, en plus ! Si la balle avait pénétré quelques centimètres plus bas, tu serais _mort_! Est-ce que tu penses parfois aux sentiments des autres ? s'énerva Nojiko à son tour. A ce qu'on aurait ressenti, s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave ?

\- Je ne…

Le bretteur s'interrompit soudainement, et poussa un long soupir, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Vous avez raison. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il alors, à la grande surprise des deux sœurs.

\- Tu fais bien ! rétorqua Nami en levant le menton avec défiance, pour mieux masquer son émotion.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'étais tellement frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider Sanji… Tu as entendu Smoker, samedi. « Vaquez à vos occupations », qu'il disait ! Comme si je pouvais rester les bras croisés, alors que je risque de perdre une fois de plus la personne que j'aime ! avoua Zoro, tout en serrant les poings. Alors, dès que j'ai eu cette piste pour retrouver Hogback… J'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je ne voulais prévenir personne, de peur qu'on me conseille d'attendre et de laisser faire la police. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté… Chaque seconde qui passe sans nouvelles de Sanji, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou !

Nami et Nojiko s'échangèrent un regard ébahi. Est-ce que Zoro… était en train de s'ouvrir à elles ? Enfin ?

\- Oh, Zoro… Moi aussi, j'ai envie de retrouver Sanji au plus vite, crois-moi, lui assura la météorologiste d'un ton compatissant. Je ne veux juste pas que tu prennes des risques inconsidérés pour autant. Tu crois vraiment que si tu avais appelé Luffy, il t'aurait dit d'attendre ? Lui aussi brûle d'en découdre, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'ai dû le dissuader d'aller trouver Doflamingo et de lui extraire des aveux en lui cassant les doigts un par un !

\- Pourquoi ? Ça me semble une excellente idée, grogna Zoro avec un sourire menaçant.

\- Parce que vous termineriez tous les deux en prison, voilà pourquoi ! le gronda Nojiko en lui pinçant le gras du bras. Il y a sûrement un autre moyen de retrouver Sanji. Mais tu dois arrêter de faire cavalier seul, et tu dois faire plus confiance à tes nakamas, d'accord ? Ce n'est que si on s'y met tous ensemble qu'on arrivera à le sauver !

Zoro hocha la tête, ce qui finit de plonger Nami dans la perplexité. Depuis quand l'épéiste se montrait-il aussi docile ?

\- … Bon, dit-elle après un long silence gêné. C'est pas tout ça, mais on comptait venir te faire à manger, puisque tu étais _censé_ avoir le bras en écharpe.

Plus tard, après que Nojiko ait préparé une simple omelette aux lardons avec de la salade (Nami n'avait hélas pas une pause déjeuner illimitée), la météorologiste se permit de revenir à la charge.

\- Tu es sûr d'être en sécurité dans ton appartement ? Après tout, Moria sait où tu habites, maintenant… Tu ne veux pas venir loger chez moi jusqu'àce qu'on l'ait mis sous les verrous ?

\- Non, ça va, refusa Zoro en haussant les épaules. Moria voulait Sanji, et il l'a eu, il n'a plus de raison de venir ici, maintenant.

\- Bon… Mais tu veux bien nous promettre de ne plus rien faire d'imprudent ?

Le champion de kendo se renfrogna mais ne répondit pas.

\- Zoro ? le pressa Nojiko.

\- Je ne peux rien promettre, grommela le bretteur en plantant sa fourchette dans une rondelle de tomate avec agressivité. Smoker a lancé un avis de recherche pour Hogback et Absalom, et il m'a assuré qu'il essayerait de localiser Moria, mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne les trouvera pas. Ils sont là où le Joker retient Sanji, et on n'arrivera pas à les débusquer tant qu'on aura pas mis la main sur cette liste des biens immobiliers de Doflamingo, qui doit bien exister quelque part !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais sans preuves directes de son implication, Smoker n'obtiendra jamais le droit de perquisitionner chez lui. Surtout que Doflamingo a des amis haut placés ! soupira Nami.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut obtenir cette liste par d'autres moyens… Law a dit qu'il avait toujours un double des clés de son oncle, et je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me la donner, mais il a refusé net. Comme quoi, ce n'était pas sûr que le Joker garde cette liste chez lui, que si par hasard elle s'y trouvait, ce serait sur un fichier protégé de son ordinateur, dont Law n'a pas le mot de passe, que si je me servais de cette clé, sa couverture volerait en éclats, après tous les efforts qu'il a fait depuis des années pour gagner la confiance de son oncle, et que de toute façon, Doffy a un système d'alarme très développé, avec des vidéos de surveillance et des pièges, et qu'on ne pourrait pas jamais mettre un pied dans sa propriété sans se faire repérer, leur révéla Zoro avec amertume.

\- Il n'a pas tort, Zoro… réfléchit Nojiko. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un expert en informatique pour désactiver son alarme, et voler les données que vous voulez sur son ordinateur. Et malheureusement, Franky a beau être un ingénieur de génie, il n'a pas les compétences d'un hacker !

\- Par contre, peut-être que Shanks ou Rayleigh pourraient nous « prêter » quelqu'un, s'écria soudain Nami, que l'idée venait de traverser. Parles-en à Luffy, et il se fera un plaisir de demander pour toi !

Le visage du kendoka s'éclaira soudain, et il se leva de sa chaise d'un bond.

\- Mais oui ! Merci, les filles ! Je vais lui téléphoner tout de suite !

\- Eh, termine ton assiette d'abord, le tança Nojiko d'un air attendri.

\- Tu vois que ça vaut la peine de nous parler, parfois ? Il y a plus dans trois têtes que dans une ! Surtout dans un cerveau de petit pois comme le tien ! le taquina gentiment Nami.

Zoro s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose de bien senti, certainement, quand soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner, et qu'il referma la bouche avec un claquement sonore. C'en aurait presqu'été comique, si la rouquine n'avait pas été aussi préoccupée par la raison de cet appel : est-ce que c'était Smoker, avec des nouvelles ? Ou bien est-ce que c'était quelque chose de tout à fait anodin ? Si ça se trouvait, c'était simplement Johnny et Yosaku qui voulaient l'inviter à boire un verre, mais par les temps qui couraient, Nami ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tendre comme un ressort chaque fois qu'un téléphone sonnait.

\- Allô ? fit le champion de kendo en décrochant. Oui ? … Parle plus lentement, je ne comprends rien… QUOI ?! … Bon, calme-toi, j'arrive. Vous êtes où ? … Mhmm. OK. Je fais au plus vite !

A chaque mot prononcé, la rousse sentait son estomac se contracter un peu plus. Qui donc était à l'hôpital ? Lequel de leurs amis était encore blessé ? Zoro raccrocha, le visage sombre, et leva vers elles un regard chargé d'angoisse.

\- Shanks a été arrêté…


	41. Chapitre 41

**Merci beaucoup à Nemo3rd, Pauline et Rineca, Naliarus et Umichan17 pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent :-) et merci aussi à ceux et celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira autant et que vos inquiétudes concernant Shanks seront apaisées ;-)  
**

 **Sinon, petite info pratique : ça y est, les vacances sont finies, et j'ai trouvé du boulot (au premier entretien d'embauche, yeah !) donc je vais recommencer à avoir un rythme plus régulier, à savoir tous les dimanches. Et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Lorsque Zoro et Nami arrivèrent au commissariat, Luffy et ses frères étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'Usopp qui se tordait les mains et gémissait. Luffy était occupé à faire un esclandre, et Sabo devait le retenir de se jeter sur Smoker – quant à Ace, il restait curieusement calme et silencieux.

\- Laissez-nous passer ! Combien de temps comptez-vous les retenir ici ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de… !

\- Je n'ai pas le droit ? répéta Smoker en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ah, tu crois ça ? Coups et blessures avec préméditation, ayant entraîné une incapacité temporaire de travail. En plus, ils ont employé des armes blanches et même des armes à feu ! Ils pourraient prendre jusqu'à cinq ans de prison, et je ne vous parle même pas de l'amende salée qu'ils auront à payer !

\- M-mais… bégaya Usopp, l'image même de la misère. Je suis sûr que ce sont les hommes de Teach qui ont commencé la bagarre ! Mon père n'aurait jamais tiré le premier, c'est impossible !

\- L'enquête déterminera les responsabilités de chacune des parties, grogna le commissaire.

\- Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit Nami en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

\- Ah, Nami ! Zoro ! les salua Luffy avec un certain soulagement. Vous y croyez ? Shanks et ses hommes sont allés rendre une petite visite à Blackbeard, la nuit passée, pour l'obliger à rendre l'argent du combat qu'il a gagné en trichant, et pour essayer de lui faire dire quelle drogue il a utilisée pour handicaper Ace. Et il ne m'a même pas prévenu ! Pourtant, il savait à quel point j'avais envie de lui casser la figure !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui devrait te gêner, Luffy… soupira Sabo en se massant les tempes. Si tu les avais accompagnés, tu serais sans doute aussi dans une cellule, à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Bref. Le fait est, que le ton est rapidement monté et que ça a fini en bataille rangée. Si bien que la police a été prévenue et qu'ils ont coffré tout le monde, expliqua Ace d'un ton neutre. Ils ont passé la nuit au poste, et ce n'est que ce matin qu'ils ont reçu le droit de passer un appel. Luffy, dans le cas de Shanks.

\- Et le Roux n'a pas réussi à s'échapper avant de se faire attraper ? s'étonna Zoro.

\- Non… Shanks a été blessé, et mon père est resté en arrière pour l'aider, répondit Usopp avec une grimace. Mais Blackbeard a réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet, lui !

\- Pas pour longtemps. Mes agents le recherchent activement, répliqua Smoker. Par contre, plusieurs membres de sa bande ont dû être hospitalisés et sont dans un état grave – d'où les charges contre Shanks.

\- Mais enfin, Smokey ! protesta Luffy. Tu te rends bien compte que Shanks a fait ça pour Ace ! C'est Teach qui a commencé, en empoisonnant mon frère et en le rendant aveugle ! C'est lui, le méchant de l'histoire, et c'est lui qui devrait croupir en prison, pas mon parrain !

\- Marshall D. Teach finira derrière les barreaux, lui aussi, et je vais m'en assurer personnellement, promit le commissaire en mordant dans son cigare. Mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'a fait Shanks pour autant. Il y a une justice, dans ce pays, ce n'est pas pour que chacun fasse la loi de son côté ! Si Ace avait porté plainte contre Blackbeard dès le début, il serait sans doute déjà en prison à l'heure qu'il est. Mais non, Ace n'a pas voulu porter plainte, parce que ça aurait voulu dire dénoncer Shanks et ses petits combats clandestins. Et moi, j'ai fait semblant de ne rien savoir, comme d'habitude. Eh bien, tant pis ! Maintenant, ton cher parrain risque de purger une peine autrement plus sévère, et il est hors de question que je couvre ses agissements. Vous avez beau dire que c'est Teach qui l'a attaqué le premier, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que Shanks est allé chez lui avec tout son gang juste pour échanger des plaisanteries ! Il voulait l'intimider, et était prêt à avoir recours à la force le cas échéant. Il est tout aussi coupable que son adversaire.

\- M-mais ! insista encore Luffy. Enfin, Ace, dis quelque chose ! C'est pour toi que Shanks s'est battu !

Il y eut un long silence, tandis que tous les yeux se braquaient sur le sapeur-pompier, qui semblait hésiter. Smoker, surtout, ne le lâchait pas du regard, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

\- Je ne lui avais rien demandé, soupira enfin Ace après un long moment. Et Smoker n'a pas à se compromettre pour le protéger. Il ne fait que son travail, en le livrant à la justice. Tous, dans cette famille, vous pensez que parce que je sors avec un commissaire, vous êtes au-dessus des lois, et que vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez sans jamais avoir à assumer les conséquences. Mais c'est faux ! Shanks devra répondre de ses actes, comme tout le monde. Il n'avait qu'à pas se faire attraper. De toute façon, je ne doute pas que Dragon lui trouvera un bon avocat, et payera son amende si nécessaire.

Luffy en resta bouche bée, et Sabo ne cachait pas son étonnement non plus. Quant à Smoker, il ne parvint pas à cacher le sourire plein de fierté et de tendresse qui lui étira les lèvres, avant que Zoro ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Euh, hum ! se reprit-il bien vite, en bombant le torse. Voilà, vous avez entendu Ace ! Et maintenant, rentrez tous chez vous, ou je vous fais jeter hors du commissariat !

Luffy parut vouloir encore protester, mais Zoro l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

\- Viens, Luffy. Ça ne sert à rien de discuter, Smoker et Ace ont raison. Et puis, il y a d'autres choses dont on doit parler, toi et moi.

\- Sabo ? Ace ne vient pas avec nous ? demanda le plus jeune des frères D en jetant des regards par-dessus son épaule.

\- Hum, non. Je pense que Smoker et lui ont envie d'être un peu seuls, pour se… réconcilier, répondit l'aîné dont les joues rosissaient.

\- Ah, bon !

\- Tu crois que ton père voudra bien fournir un avocat à mon père aussi, Luffy ? demanda Usopp en trottinant derrière eux. C'est pas pour dire, mais on ne roule pas précisément sur l'or, et…

\- Shishishi ! Ne t'en fais pas, Usopp ! Smokey a joué les incorruptibles juste pour obliger Ace à prendre son parti contre sa famille, mais il ne les retiendra pas longtemps maintenant qu'il a eu la preuve qu'il voulait !

\- Comme quoi, Luffy était loin d'être aussi ingénu qu'on pouvait le penser.

~~oOo~~

\- Donc, tu as besoin d'un hacker pour aller chercher la liste des possessions de Doflamingo sur son ordi ? C'est bien ça ? fit Rayleigh en se frottant le menton. Et tu comptais sur Shanks ou moi pour te fournir cette personne ?

\- Voilà… confirma Zoro en prenant une gorgée de bière.

\- Mon garçon, tu es conscient que je suis rangé des voitures, désormais ? J'ai un bar qui marche bien, une femme que j'aime, et je ne veux pas risquer de tout perdre et de passer les dernières années de ma vie en prison. Je suis déjà passé entre les mailles du filet un nombre invraisemblable de fois, je ne voudrais pas tirer le Diable par la queue…

\- Oh, allez, tonton Rayleigh ! insista Luffy. Même si tu t'es rangé, tu dois bien encore avoir des contacts, pas vrai ?

\- Sans doute, mais tu crois vraiment que Dragon ne nous a jamais demandé ce service auparavant ? soupira le parrain d'Ace. Avoir accès aux fichiers informatiques de son principal rival en affaires, tu imagines un peu l'aubaine ? Mais Doflamingo n'est pas le dernier des idiots, et il sait très bien comment se protéger. Aucun de nos hackers n'a jamais réussi à s'infiltrer dans son ordinateur assez longtemps pour lui voler ces données.

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que c'est impossible ? se désespéra Nami.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça… Si vous parvenez à vous infiltrer chez lui et à faire une copie de son disque dur, je suis sûr qu'un de mes gars pourrait ensuite le décrypter, répondit Rayleigh avec un sourire en coin.

\- On en revient au problème de l'alarme, en gros, soupira Sabo. Et des caméras de sécurité. Et pour désactiver celles-là, il faudrait arriver à s'infiltrer à distance dans son système informatique, ce qui apparemment est impossible !

\- Mais Law a un double des clés, non ? Pourquoi il ne se chargerait pas lui de copier ce disque dur ? demanda Usopp, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bah, c'est évident, non ? répliqua Luffy en haussant les épaules. Il est amoureux de Zoro, donc il ne veut pas nous aider à libérer Sanji !

Zoro faillit recracher tout ce qu'il avait en bouche, et finit par s'étrangler tandis que Sabo lui tapotait le dos d'un air compatissant.

\- Kof ! Q-quoi ? Kof, kof ! Law est _quoi_?! demanda-t-il dès qu'il eut repris son souffle.

\- Allons, Zoro, tout le monde le sait ! répondit Usopp en écartant les bras avec un geste théâtral. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte ?

\- Je m'en suis… peut-être douté un peu… murmura le sabreur en repensant aux étranges questions du chirurgien sur sa vie sentimentale.

\- Et tu ne peux pas insister un peu ? fit Nami, les yeux brillants de malice. Il est amoureux de toi, donc il devrait avoir du mal à te refuser quoi que ce soit… Surtout si tu es prêt à donner un peu de ta personne en contrepartie…

\- A _donner de ma personne_?! répéta Zoro, outré. Nami, je ne vais pas coucher avec lui pour qu'il accepte de nous aider à retrouver l'homme que j'aime !

\- Je ne te demandais pas d'aller jusqu'à coucher ! se défendit la rousse. Mais peut-être… flirter un peu… Après tout, Sanji t'a rejeté, donc ce ne serait pas de l'infidélité…

\- Non, refusa l'épéiste. Ce ne serait ni correct envers lui, ni envers l'Ero-Cook. Et puis, ce n'est pas juste par jalousie qu'il refuse de me donner ses clés, j'en suis sûr. Il n'a pas le mot de passe de l'ordinateur de Doflamingo, il ne pourrait pas copier son disque dur. Depuis le temps qu'il cherche à amasser des preuves contre lui, tu ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps s'il avait pu ? Et puis, il a peut-être les clés et le code pour désamorcer l'alarme, mais il apparaîtrait tout de même sur les caméras de surveillance s'il laissait entrer un hacker chez son oncle, ce qui le mettrait immédiatement en danger.

\- On pourrait faire semblant de lui avoir pris les clés et le code par la force… suggéra Sabo. Ainsi, il serait à l'abri de tout soupçon. Le hacker pourrait s'introduire dans la villa, cracker le mot de passe de l'ordinateur, faire une copie du disque dur et ressortir. Pour peu qu'il porte une cagoule, Doffy ne saura jamais de qui il s'agit !

\- Il y a autre chose… avoua Rayleigh. J'ai déjà essayé d'envoyer quelqu'un s'infiltrer chez notre milliardaire, par le passé. Cette personne n'en est jamais revenue. Sa mère a reçu son cœur dans une boîte deux mois après. Pourtant, il avait forcé la serrure et court-circuité l'alarme, mais… il doit y avoir en permanence quelqu'un devant les vidéos de surveillance, prêt à intervenir en cas d'intrusion, et à réactiver tous les pièges.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid, et chacun prit le temps de la digérer avant qu'Usopp ne reprenne timidement la parole :

\- Donc, en gros… Si on ne trouve pas un moyen de neutraliser les caméras, envoyer quelqu'un pour s'infiltrer chez Doflamingo revient à l'envoyer à la mort ?

\- En gros, oui, fit Rayleigh en hochant la tête.

\- Et on ne pourrait pas demander à Franky de nous fabriquer des petites machines à connecter aux caméras pour les éteindre ? proposa Nami.

\- Le problème avec ça, c'est que la personne qui surveille les vidéos verrait soudain tous ses écrans s'éteindre, et rappliquerait aussitôt, réfléchit Usopp. Non, il faudrait trouver le moyen de trafiquer les écrans pour qu'ils ne montrent que la même pièce vide pendant toute la durée de notre passage chez Doffy. Mais pour ça, il faudrait avoir accès au poste de surveillance, et on ne sait pas où il se trouve…

\- Ou alors, on y va tous en groupe avec le hacker, on attend que Doflamingo et ses hommes débarquent, et on se bat contre eux ! proposa Luffy avec énergie.

\- Imbécile ! Si Doffy sait qu'on a une copie de son disque dur, tu peux être sûr qu'il va s'arranger pour déménager toutes ses installations avant qu'on n'ait pu localiser l'endroit où il garde Sanji ! fit Nami, frustrée. Il faut absolument faire ça sans se faire repérer. C'est pour ça aussi qu'on ne peut pas se contenter de juste voler cet ordinateur !

Il y eut un long silence, tandis que tout le monde réfléchissait à une autre solution, et n'en trouvait pas. Leurs ruminations furent finalement interrompues par le téléphone de Luffy, qui se mit à sonner.

\- Allô ? Oh, Chopper ! Ça va ? … Shishishi, me dire quoi ? … QUOI ?! Brook s'est réveillé ? OK, on arrive !

Bien sûr, Luffy n'avait pas raccroché qu'Usopp, Nami et Zoro étaient déjà debout, en train de mettre leurs vestes.

~~oOo~~

Chopper se tenait à la tête du lit, irradiant littéralement un mélange de bonheur, de fierté et de soulagement. Robin et Franky étaient déjà là aussi, l'ingénieur occupé à dire à Brook, avec des grands gestes, à quel point il était SUUPER content de le voir conscient à nouveau, tandis que l'archéologue hochait la tête en souriant. Luffy se jeta aussitôt sur le lit pour serrer le vieux musicien dans ses bras, et Chopper dut lui rappeler que Brook était encore convalescent, après quoi il opta pour s'asseoir en lotus au pied du lit, comme un petit chiot impatient. Après avoir signalé à leur tour à l'aîné des Chapeaux de Paille leur joie de le revoir en meilleure forme, Usopp, Nami et Zoro cherchèrent une place pour s'asseoir autour du blessé, qui avait l'air très ému de les voir tous là pour lui.

\- Alors, Brook ? lança Luffy, tout en sautillant sur le matelas. Qui t'a fait ça, que j'aille lui casser la gueule ?

\- Luffy ! le gronda Nami. Tu pourrais commencer par lui demander comment il se sent !

\- Ah, oui… Désolé, s'excusa Luffy, penaud. Comment tu te sens, Brook ? Qui t'a fait ça, que j'aille lui casser la gueule ?

\- Yohohoho ! Eh bien, je me sens assez affaibli et endolori de partout, mais vous voir tous ici me réchauffe le cœur, yohohoho ! Enfin, si on peut toujours qualifier de « cœur » ce vieil organe asthmatique ! plaisanta le Roi de la Soul.

\- Ne plaisante pas trop sur le peu de temps qu'il te reste à vivre, Bro, tu nous as fait une grosse frayeur, là, fit Franky en essuyant une larme.

\- Ouais ! Et tu ne nous as toujours pas dit qui t'a fait ça ! s'impatienta Luffy.

L'expression de Brook s'assombrit et il prit une grande inspiration, tandis que tout le monde se penchait pour écouter avec attention.

\- Je marchais plusieurs mètres derrière Sanji, en essayant qu'il ne me remarque pas, commença-t-il avec gravité. Heureusement, il était encore tellement agité suite à sa dispute avec Zoro, qu'il se montrait nettement moins attentif. Et puis soudain, Oz a surgi d'une ruelle et l'a ceinturé par derrière. J'ai vu Sanji commencer à se débattre et j'ai voulu courir à son aide, mais une portière s'est brusquement ouverte devant moi, en me bloquant la route, et un individu de taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux blonds, a bondi sur moi en braquant un pistolet.

\- Absalom, gronda Zoro, reconnaissant la description.

\- Tu le connais ? Bref, j'ai essayé de le désarmer et de poursuivre ma route, on s'est battus, et pendant qu'on était au corps à corps, le coup est parti. Le revolver était pressé contre ma poitrine, et soudain il y a eu ce bruit sourd, et j'ai eu le souffle coupé, comme si je venais de recevoir un coup de marteau en plein sur le plexus. Puis j'ai ressenti cette sensation de brûlure affreuse, et j'ai dû vouloir par réflexe me recroqueviller sur moi-même, parce que je me suis retrouvé à terre l'instant d'après. Le blond a ramassé son arme, qui était tombée en même temps que moi, et a crié à Oz qu'ils devaient partir. Le colosse a alors amené Sanji, qui paraissait inconscient, et l'a glissé dans la voiture. J'ai essayé de me traîner vers eux, de l'agripper par une cheville, et j'ai appelé à l'aide, mais le plus petit des deux (Absalom, c'est ça ?) m'a alors frappé au visage avec la crosse de son pistolet, et j'ai perdu connaissance. Mais j'ai cru voir, avant de m'évanouir, qu'il y avait encore une troisième personne dans l'automobile.

\- Sans doute Hogback, ou Moria, réfléchit Zoro. Au moins, la présence d'Oz prouve que Moria est impliqué dans l'enlèvement, et Smoker pourra lancer un mandat d'arrêt contre lui aussi.

\- Hogback ? Qui est Hogback ? répéta Brook, plein d'incompréhension.

\- Shishishi, toi aussi tu as loupé quelques épisodes depuis vendredi ! s'esclaffa Luffy. Attends, on va tout te raconter !

Tout le monde put y mettre son grain de sel pour mettre Brook au courant des derniers évènements, et Nami, Usopp, Luffy et Zoro purent en profiter pour informer les autres de l'arrestation de Shanks et de leur entretien avec Rayleigh. Franky et Robin, eux aussi, avaient de nouvelles informations à partager, et Luffy fut d'autant plus impatient d'en découdre avec Doflamingo lorsqu'il eut appris que c'était lui qui avait produit le poison qui avait privé Ace de la vue.

\- Oui, enfin, rien ne dit qu'il existe un antidote, grommela Usopp, toujours pessimiste.

\- Non, mais si vous me trouvez un échantillon du poison, je pourrai l'analyser pour isoler ses composants, et trouver plus facilement un remède plutôt que de tâtonner dans le noir comme j'ai fait jusqu'ici, intervint Chopper, très excité. Il faut absolument s'en procurer un flacon !

\- Oui, enfin, je ne veux pas faire la rabat-joie, mais on a quand même entendu de deux sources différentes que s'introduire chez Doflamingo relevait du suicide, souligna Nami, acerbe. Et sans cette fameuse liste de ses possessions, dont on ne sait même pas si elle existe, on n'a aucune chance de savoir où se trouve son laboratoire secret ! Et en plus, Law refuse de nous aider !

\- Oh ? Law-san n'a plus envie de voir l'assassin de son père condamné pour ses crimes ? s'étonna Brook.

\- Si, mais il n'a pas envie de risquer sa couverture de neveu dévoué et obéissant, pour sauver l'homme qui va lui voler Zoro, expliqua la météorologiste en haussant les épaules.

Brook ouvrit la bouche, et eut l'air sur le poing de dire quelque chose, mais Sabo lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, pris d'une inspiration soudaine :

\- Vous pourriez espionner Doffy en permanence ? Il finirait bien par vous conduire là où vous voulez qu'il aille, proposa-t-il.

\- Sauf que nous n'ayons rien d'espions professionnels, et qu'on se ferait SUUUPER vite repérer, bro ! fit Franky. En plus, à part Luffy, on a tous du travail et on n'a pas le loisir de suivre le milliardaire partout où il ira pendant plusieurs jours !

\- Et surtout, on n'a pas plusieurs jours, coupa Zoro d'un air sombre. Ça fait déjà trois jours que Sanji est entre ses griffes, et qui sait dans quel état on va le retrouver ? Il faut qu'on le sorte de là, et vite !

\- On est tous d'accord, mais comment ? s'emporta Nami, irritée de cette conversation qui tournait en rond.

Un lourd silence répondit à ces paroles. Zoro en aurait bouffé ses poings de rage, mais à la place il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, cherchant vainement une idée, quelque chose, qui pourrait les sortir de cette impasse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Zoro, fit soudain Luffy en posant une main sur son bras. Je vais demander à Shanks et à Rayleigh s'ils ne peuvent pas espionner Doffy pour nous, et on finira bien par trouver ce laboratoire ! Ça mettra sans doute plusieurs jours, mais Sanji est un gars costaud, alors ça ira.

\- De plus, Doflamingo veut découvrir le secret de sa longévité, alors je doute qu'il le tue avant de lui avoir fait tous les examens possibles et imaginables, renchérit Robin. Je pourrais aussi demander à Crocodile de nous prêter des espions, si vous voulez…

\- Tu veux vraiment avoir une dette envers lui, hein ? s'énerva Franky. Les hommes de Shanks et de Rayleigh suffiront amplement, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'impliquer Baroque Works plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait ! Crocodile te laissait tranquille jusqu'ici, et j'aimerais que ça continue comme ça !

\- Oui, c'est gentil, Robin, mais je ne veux pas que ce psychopathe t'oblige de nouveau à tremper dans des affaires louches, fit Zoro en secouant la tête. On a déjà eu suffisamment de mal à t'éviter la prison la première fois… Tu as oublié qu'il voulait tout te mettre sur le dos ?

\- Yosh ! C'est réglé, alors ! Je vais demander à Rayleigh de faire suivre Doflamingo, et dès que Shanks sera remis en liberté, je le mettrai sur le coup aussi ! décréta Luffy. Tout va bien se passer, Zoro, j'en suis sûr !

Le champion de kendo en était nettement moins certain, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de prendre son mal en patience, de toute façon...

~~oOo~~

Lorsque Zoro put finalement rentrer chez lui, il était tard, et il se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Coby était venu prendre la déposition de Brook, et Luffy avait poussé les hauts cris en apprenant que Shanks et Yasopp n'avaient toujours pas été relâchés. Visiblement, Smoker avait l'intention de se maintenir ferme dans sa décision, juste pour l'exemple.

Il faisait donc déjà noir quand Zoro rentra chez lui, après avoir redéposé Nami, et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de se déshabiller et de s'effondrer dans son lit. Il enleva donc son T-shirt en plein milieu du salon, et sursauta violemment en entendant une voix s'élever dans l'obscurité :

\- C'est du harcèlement sexuel.

\- Putain de… ! Khalifa ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ?! glapit-il en se cachant le torse derrière son T-shirt. Depuis quand vous avez la clé ?

\- Oh, depuis un bout de temps, déjà, répondit Kaku en allumant la lumière. Juste au cas où.

Le kendoka était négligemment adossé au mur, à côté de l'interrupteur, tandis que Khalifa était assise dans le canapé, le dos bien droit et les jambes croisées.

\- Ah parce que toi aussi, tu es là ? Super ! La prochaine fois que vous faites des portes ouvertes dans mon appartement, prévenez-moi, au moins ! s'énerva Zoro.

\- Très drôle, apprécia Khalifa. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour plaisanter. C'est une affaire sérieuse qui nous amène.

\- Et donc, ça vous donne le droit de vous introduire chez moi la nuit, et de m'attendre dans le noir ? C'est juste malsain ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous jeter dehors et de vous virer du dojo, d'ailleurs !

\- Tu as envie de revoir Sanji, oui ou non ? intervint Kaku en se rapprochant.

Zoro sentit immédiatement sa colère retomber, et il prit place sur le fauteuil en face de Khalifa.

\- Vous savez quelque chose sur sa disparition ? demanda-t-il, avide d'informations.

Il ne leur demandait même pas comment ils connaissaient le vrai nom du cuistot – après tout, il fallait juste être un peu observateur pour se rendre compte qu'un homme se cachait derrière la robe rose de Sandy. Surtout que Sanji avait refusé de se raser encore les jambes après la première fois, lorsque Perona l'y avait obligé.

\- Mieux, on sait où il se trouve, répondit Khalifa avec un petit sourire supérieur.

\- Quoi ?! Où ça ? bondit le bretteur.

\- Figure-toi que Khalifa et moi faisons partie d'une organisation secrète, le CP9, qui a pour tâche de surveiller toutes les personnes à haut potentiel. Vois ça comme une sorte d'agence de renseignements internationale et apolitique, si tu veux, expliqua Kaku.

\- Les personnes à haut potentiel ? répéta bêtement Zoro, sans comprendre. Potentiel de quoi ?

\- Potentiel pour changer l'Histoire, tout simplement, continua le kendoka au long nez. Khalifa et moi avons été chargés de te surveiller, Lucci a été affecté à Iceburg… Nos agents sont partout, et pourraient être n'importe qui. Et justement, un de nos agents a réussi à s'infiltrer dans le laboratoire du Joker, et à en intégrer le personnel. C'est lui qui nous a prévenu que Sanji avait été capturé. Et nous voulons, comme vous, le sortir de là le plus vite possible. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là ce soir : pour vous proposer notre aide.

\- Pourquoi ? Sanji est une « personne à haut potentiel », lui aussi, ou quoi ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Mais disons que si Doflamingo réussit à percer le secret de sa longévité… la face du monde en sera changée, et ce ne sera vraiment pas pour un mieux !


	42. Chapitre 42

**Salut, amis lecteurs !**

 **Comme vous le voyez, je suis toujours vivante. Je m'excuse platement de n'avoir rien posté pendant trois mois mais ça a été un peu la folie IRL ici. Rien de grave, je vous rassure ! Au contraire ! J'ai trouvé un job, mon copain m'a demandée en mariage, et entre le nouveau rythme de travail, les préparations, nos activités diverses et variées, plus notre vie sociale agitée, je n'ai juste plus eu une minute à moi.**

 **J'aimerais vous dire que ça va s'améliorer à partir de maintenant mais je n'en sais sincèrement rien. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par moi à partir de maintenant, mais je ne promets rien.**

 **Voilà, gros bisous à tous, et bonne lecture :-) en m'excusant encore pour l'attente !**

Ce matin, à nouveau, Sanji s'était fait secouer par Monet, menotter et escorter jusqu'à la salle où les attendaient déjà César, Moria, Hogback et Cindry. Le blondinet chercha à croiser le regard de cette dernière tandis qu'elle l'attachait à sa chaise et qu'elle défaisait ses nombreux bandages, mais celle-ci gardait les yeux résolument baissés. Merde ! Est-ce que Wanze n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait fait, mais qu'elle avait refusé ? Ou pire : est-ce qu'elle avait dévoilé leurs plans aux autres scientifiques ? Non, Sanji ne pouvait pas la croire capable d'un tel acte. Cindry était une victime comme lui. Elle n'oserait peut-être pas les aider, mais elle ne les trahirait pas non plus. Quoique… Ne l'avait-elle pas assommé avec une assiette, alors qu'il tenait Hogback à sa merci ?

\- Alors, jetons un œil à ces blessures… fit Moria en se frottant les mains, tout en s'approchant. Eh bien, eh bien, il me semble que ça a bien cicatrisé ! Vous avez vu ça ? On lui a laissé à peine un jour pour récupérer, et ses plaies sont quasiment toutes refermées !

\- Etonnant, étonnant… approuva Hogback en se penchant à son tour vers leur prisonnier. Il a véritablement une capacité de régénération hors du commun…

Sanji serra les dents tandis qu'ils le manipulaient à leur guise, posant leurs sales pattes partout sur son corps et appuyant sans la moindre délicatesse sur ses plaies à peine refermées. Il ne leur donnerait certainement pas le plaisir de manifester le moindre signe de douleur !

\- Oh, et regardez ! On lui avait rasé les sourcils, mais ils ont déjà repoussé à l'identique ! fit remarquer César avec un grand sourire amusé.

On lui avait rasé les sourcils ? Le cuisinier n'en avait aucun souvenir – sans doute avaient-ils fait cela lorsqu'il était déjà inconscient. Mais Duval ne lui avait rien dit non plus… Wanze avait même mentionné ses sourcils dès qu'il avait émergé des brumes de son cauchemar, la veille ! Avaient-ils donc repoussé en une seule nuit ? Non, c'était complètement impossible… César était sans doute en train de se moquer de lui.

\- Kishishishi, c'est vrai ! Comme c'est cocasse ! renchérit Moria. Peut-être pourrions-nous les raser à nouveau, et voir combien de temps ils mettent à repousser ?

\- Fosfosfos ! Excellente idée, cher confrère ! abonda Hogback avec un sourire cruel.

\- Mais c'est une obsession, décidément ! protesta Sanji, offusqué. Qu'avez-vous donc tous contre mes pauvres sourcils ? J'entends bien que leur forme n'est pas des plus communes… Mais cela n'est point raison pour s'acharner !

La seule fois où Sanji, peu après son arrivée à Paris, avait tenté de se les raser après qu'on se soit moqué de lui, il s'était fait surprendre par Zeff, et sévèrement corriger pour son péché de coquetterie. « Il n'y a que les femmes et les efféminés qui s'épilent le front » lui avait asséné son vieux mentor. Depuis, il n'y avait plus jamais touché, et en était même venu à les considérer comme un trait remarquable, qui le rendait unique entre tous. Sans doute était-ce là péché d'orgueil, mais il ne s'en était jamais ouvert au vieux croûton, et s'était plutôt appliqué à rosser tous ceux qui osaient se gausser.

Chose qu'il aurait bien voulu pouvoir faire à présent, tandis que Cindry s'approchait avec un bol de mousse à raser et un rasoir – mais il ne pouvait pas décemment insulter une demoiselle, et encore moins la mordre ou lui donner un coup de boule. Il se contenta donc de jeter des regards assassins à César, Moria et Hogback qui riaient ouvertement de sa situation, tandis que Cindry s'appliquait à la tâche avec un visage impassible.

Elle avait à peine redéposé le rasoir dans le bol, son travail accompli, quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer Monet, suivie de deux enfants. Le premier était un petit garçon portant une sorte de kimono et un chignon de samouraï, comme Sanji en avait vus chez l'homme-tronc qui occupait la cellule située à trois emplacements de la sienne (peut-être ces deux-là avaient-ils un lien de parenté ?), et la seconde était une petite fille blonde aux yeux blonds et au nez pointu. « Petite » était, à vrai dire, un euphémisme, car elle était de taille minuscule.

\- Ah ! Merci, Monet ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer ! se réjouit César.

Les enfants eurent l'air légèrement inquiets en voyant Sanji attaché comme il l'était, et s'échangèrent un regard entre eux, mais Monet les poussa vers l'avant avec un sourire faux.

\- Allez, les enfants. N'oubliez pas que si vous êtes sages et que vous faites tout ce qu'on vous dit, vous aurez des bonbons !

\- Il n'y en a que deux ? fit Moria d'un ton déçu, l'air critique.

\- Notre ami Sanji ici présent a un groupe sanguin très rare, nous n'avons trouvé que deux enfants dont le sang était compatible avec le sien, expliqua Monet. Momonosuke, Mansherry, vous voulez bien vous déshabiller et vous coucher sur la table, mes chéris ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le garçon d'un air buté. Vous allez encore faire des expériences sur nous, c'est ça ? Je veux pas !

César s'avança alors de deux pas et l'agrippa par le bras, faisant grimacer l'enfant de douleur.

\- Tu oublies, jeune homme, que tu _n'as pas le choix,_ siffla-t-il. Ou bien tu ne veux jamais revoir ton cher papa ?

Son père ? Alors, l'homme-tronc était son père ? Vu l'état auquel le pauvre homme était réduit, sans doute valait-il mieux que son fils ne le revoie jamais… Sanji était tenté de dire à Mononosuke de ne pas écouter César, car son père était déjà plus mort que vivant, mais ne serait-ce pas trop cruel à entendre pour un enfant de cet âge ? Cependant, tandis que le réformé hésitait, le garçon avait baissé la tête et avait commencé à se déshabiller sans un mot.

\- S-si je fais ce que vous dites, vous relâcherez Léo ? demanda à son tour la petite fille d'une voix tremblante.

\- Comme promis, ma jolie, mentit Monet.

\- C'est faux ! Ils ne tiendront jamais leurs promesses ! Fuyez, les enfa… ! cria Sanji, avait de se prendre une gifle retentissante de la part de Moria.

Le docteur lui fourra alors l'un de ses longs gants en cuir dans la bouche en guise de bâillon, et noua le second accessoire dans sa nuque pour l'empêcher de recracher.

\- Voilà ! Maintenant, on aura la paix ! dit-il en contemplant son œuvre avec satisfaction.

Sanji avait beau le couvrir d'injures de toute la force de ses poumons, tout ce qui sortait n'était qu'un pitoyable « mmôm, mmuh, MMMMMUH ! » et un filet de bave très peu digne d'un gentilhomme tel que lui. Il ravala donc sa fierté et sa salive, et se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

Il dut assister au spectacle en silence, comme on enfonçait une aiguille dans chacun des bras des deux enfants, pour leur prélever du sang tout en le remplaçant immédiatement par celui de Sanji. Le cuistot savait qu'on lui avait pris pas mal d'hémoglobine depuis son arrivée ici, mais il fut tout de même impressionné en voyant les six poches posées sur la table, trois pour chaque enfant. Combien de litres cela faisait-il au total ? Trois ? N'était-ce pas énorme ? Comment avait-il pu survivre, sachant qu'il en avait encore perdu une certaine quantité pendant qu'on le torturait ? Peut-être que les savants avaient raison, et qu'il avait véritablement une capacité de régénération hors du commun… Oh, bien sûr, il avait toujours été particulièrement résistant aux maladies (il n'avait, pour être honnête, jamais été malade), et guéri assez vite lorsqu'il ressortait meurtri d'une bagarre de rue, ou d'une énième semonce de la part de Zeff. Mais personne n'avait jamais eu l'air de s'en étonner dans son entourage, et il n'avait jamais considéré cela comme quelque chose d'inhabituel. Evidemment, il n'avait jusque-là jamais été blessé au point de perdre plusieurs litres de sang.

Peut-être était-ce grâce à ces facultés exceptionnelles qu'il avait réussi à survivre durant trois siècles et demi sous la tourbe ? Peut-être… Peut-être que Duval avait raison, et que Dieu l'avait marqué comme une sorte d'« Élu » ? Cela sonnait présomptueux, évidemment, mais… comment expliquer ce miracle autrement que par la main divine ? Mais alors, s'il n'avait pas été transporté à cette époque comme punition pour ses erreurs passées, qu'était-ce donc que le Tout-Puissant attendait de lui ?

Sanji fut tiré de ses réflexions de façon brutale, en voyant soudain Monet planter un poignard dans la poitrine de Mononosuke. Tout était allé si vite : un éclair métallique, un bruit mat, le corps du garçonnet qui s'était cambré sur la table comme celui-ci émettait un hoquet de surprise et de souffrance, et enfin un bruit de succion parfaitement horrible, quand la scientifique avait retiré la lame de sa cage thoracique. Le corps de Sanji réagit avant son cerveau, le poussant à se lever pour voler au secours de l'enfant, seulement pour être retenu par les sangles qui lui liaient les poignets et les chevilles.

Mansherry, elle aussi, resta complètement abasourdie un instant, avant de se mettre à crier et à se débattre. Cindry vint aussitôt la maintenir, tandis qu'Hogback commençait à lui lacérer les cuisses de façon beaucoup plus lente et vicieuse que ce que Monet avait fait à Momonosuke.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, mon bon Sanji ? lui demanda Moria en s'appuyant nonchalamment au dossier de son siège, admirant le travail de ses collègues. Tu crois que ton sang leur permettra de survivre à leurs blessures ?

Oh, Sanji l'espérait, il l'espérait de tout cœur !

\- Tu te rends compte que si c'est le cas, nous n'aurons plus aucun intérêt à te garder en vie ? continua le médecin avec un sourire de supériorité. Il nous suffira de te vider de tout ton sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive… et de fournir ce précieux élixir au Joker, après l'avoir rendu compatible avec son groupe sanguin. Kishishishishi !

Ah, cruel dilemme. Fallait-il donc qu'il souhaite la mort des deux enfants pour ne pas se voir lui-même condamné ? Jamais. Après tout, sa survie était déjà une anomalie – si quelqu'un ici devait mourir, c'était bien lui. Il espérait juste que Zoro, Luffy et les autres parviendraient à arrêter Doflamingo avant que celui-ci ne devienne « immortel ».

Les minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de sa vie. Ses oreilles étaient emplies des cris et des gémissements de Mansherry qui, même s'ils étaient étouffés par la main de Cindry plaquée sur sa bouche, paraissaient assourdissants à Sanji, au point de couvrir tous les autres sons. Les yeux du blondinet restaient par contre rivés aux petites bulles de sang qui venaient exploser au coin de la bouche de Mononosuke, tandis que le garçonnet râlait. Monet et César restaient penchés au-dessus de lui, en simples observateurs, et n'avaient visiblement pas la moindre intention de l'aider – ils attendaient que quelque chose se passe, tout simplement. Venant de César, rien d'étonnant, mais… comment Monet pouvait-il elle regarder mourir sous ses yeux un enfant qui s'était attaché à elle, sans éprouver le moindre remords ? N'avait-elle donc pas de cœur ?

\- Ah… On dirait qu'il est mort, dit justement la jeune femme en appuyant deux doigts sur la gorge du garçon.

\- Décevant, soupira César. Bon, recouds sa poitrine et on essayera de le ranimer aux électrochocs ensuite. Au moins, il nous reste la fille… Docteur Hogback ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne, chez vous ?

\- Les blessures n'ont pas l'air de se refermer, ou du moins pas de manière visible à l'œil nu, répondit son confrère d'un ton ennuyé. Il faudrait peut-être la mettre au bord de la mort pour provoquer une réaction… ?

Sanji s'était remis à se débattre et à s'égosiller derrière son bâillon dès qu'il avait entendu la phrase « Au moins, il nous reste la fille ». Hors de question qu'il les regarde sans rien faire assassiner Mansherry après avoir tué Mononosuke sans la moindre émotion ! Moria se pencha vers lui pour lui siffler à l'oreille, excédé :

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris que ça ne servait à rien de t'agiter ? Arrête un peu de gigoter et de grogner comme ça, si tu ne veux pas que je… Uh-oh.

Le chef-coq sentit avec une joie féroce la sangle retenait sa cheville droite céder avec un claquement sec, bientôt suivis par la gauche. Sans laisser de temps à Moria pour réagir, il prit appui sur les accoudoirs de son siège pour balancer ses jambes au-dessus de lui, et les abattre avec grande violence sur la tête du savant. Le bruit alerta bien sûr les autres occupants de la pièce, mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de se retourner que déjà, il nouait ses longs appendices autour du cou du médecin et commençait à resserrer l'étau de ses cuisses.

\- Laissez cette pauvre enfant partir, ou il meurt, menaça-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il ne devait pas être très impressionnant ainsi, la tête en bas, mais il espérait que la teinte cramoisie que prenait le visage de Moria, et ses mains crispées instinctivement sur les cuisses qui l'étranglaient, seraient un argument suffisant.

\- Quel esprit de chevalerie, ricana César en croisant les bras. J'avais bien dit que tu ne ferais que nous gêner pour la suite des opérations, mais mes chers collègues tenaient vraiment à t'obliger à regarder. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il est toujours temps d'y remédier.

Sanji ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant un « pchhhhht » provenant du collier métallique qui lui enserrait le cou. Merde ! Le gaz paralysant ! Il retint sa respiration, et resserra encore plus son étreinte sur le cou de Moria, qui se mit à hoqueter, mais seul Hogback avait l'air inquiet pour son employeur – César, Monet regardaient la scène d'un air amusé, tandis que Cindry observait d'un œil terne. Finalement, le réformé fut obligé de prendre une bouffée d'air, et aspira le gaz à l'odeur sucrée, qu'il sentit se répandre dans son organisme avec la lenteur d'une coulée de mélasse. Sa mâchoire et son visage devinrent insensibles, puis son cou se rigidifia, suivi par ses épaules, son torse, et tout le reste de son corps. Moria, pour qui la sensation d'étranglement avait diminué, arriva à dénouer sans mal les jambes de Sanji, et jeta celui-ci par terre sans le moindre ménagement.

Le pire était que le cuisinier restait conscient, bien qu'incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Il se sentit s'écraser au sol sans pouvoir rouler pour amortir la chute, et sentit le froid du carrelage l'envahir tandis qu'il restait prostré lamentablement au pied de sa chaise, à laquelle il était toujours attaché par les poignets. Il avait les yeux tournés vers le plafond, et ne pouvait pas tourner la tête pour voir ce que les scientifiques fabriquaient à quelques pas de lui, mais il entendit avec une grande netteté les gémissements de plus en plus faibles de Mansherry, et Monet annoncer que la petite était morte à son tour. Tous sortirent alors de la pièce, emmenant les deux petits cadavres avec eux, et Sanji fut abandonné là, seul dans la pénombre.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé quand la porte se rouvrit et quelqu'un vint s'accroupir à ses côtés. Mais il sentit des mains douces et chaudes se poser sur sa gorge, et entendit le petit « clac » du collier qui s'ouvrait. Cindry avait-elle donc été convaincue de les aider, et avait-elle caché son jeu jusque-là ? La personne mystérieuse lui fit alors respirer des sels à l'odeur répulsive, et Sanji tourna la tête par réflexe – avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait été capable de le faire.

\- Ça mettra un peu plus de temps pour que tu retrouves toute ta mobilité, mais malheureusement, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, l'informa sa sauveuse. Duval a convaincu les autres détenus de se révolter tous ensemble, et l'essentiel du personnel est là-bas en train d'essayer de les contenir. C'est ta chance !

Sanji tourna à nouveau la tête pour dévisager Viola d'un air abasourdi, pendant que la jeune femme lui libérait les poignets.

\- V-Viola ? Mais comment ?

\- L'heure n'est pas aux explications ! Je te l'ai dit, le temps presse ! Allez, debout, et ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir aidé ! gronda la tante de Rebecca en le prenant par le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

Le cuistot eut quelques peines à trouver son équilibre, et chacun de ses pieds lui paraissait peser une tonne, mais au moins il parvint à se traîner jusqu'à la porte. Toutefois, lorsqu'il remarqua que Viola ne le suivait pas, il se retourna vers elle avec inquiétude.

\- Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous… ? demanda-t-il en maudissant intérieurement sa bouche pâteuse.

\- Je vais libérer les enfants et les emmener loin d'ici, déclara la jeune femme d'un ton décidé. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je m'en sortirai.

Sanji hocha la tête, impressionné par le courage de son alliée inattendue.

\- Si par hasard vous arriviez à savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Mansherry et Mononosuke… Ils avaient l'intention de les ranimer, mais j'ignore si… fit-il en s'interrompant, la voix rauque.

\- Compris, acquiesça la fille de Riku, le visage grave. Allez, va, maintenant !

Sanji sortit donc du laboratoire en titubant et en s'appuyant lourdement aux murs, et fut immensément soulagé en constatant qu'effectivement, les couloirs étaient déserts. Il prit volontairement la direction opposée à celle des cellules, et partit en quête d'une salle d'archives où seraient rangées les fiches médicales des pensionnaires, ou quelque chose du genre. Cela devait bien se trouver quelque part !

Le contrôle de ses membres revint peu à peu, heureusement, et il fut bientôt capable d'accélérer le pas. Il ouvrait toutes les portes qu'il rencontrait, espérant y trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et dut faire plusieurs fois demi-tour après être tombé sur des culs-de-sac. Il parvint finalement à ce qui semblait être les quartiers des employés, avec leurs chambres et leurs salles de bain attenantes (individuelles, celles-là), leur cuisine, leur salon/boudoir, et enfin, la pièce où se trouvaient leurs bureaux et tous leurs dossiers.

Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver, par contre, c'était quelqu'un dans cette pièce. En train de manger un hamburger, en plus !

\- Oh. Sanji Lenoir, c'est bien ça ? demanda l'inconnu en s'essuyant négligemment la bouche d'un revers de manche, et en manquant les petits morceaux de pain éparpillés dans sa barbe. Je me doutais que tu étais derrière l'émeute des prisonniers...

\- Navré, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait votre connaissance, répondit Sanji en se mettant instinctivement sur la défensive, pressentant l'immense puissance de cet homme.

\- Oh, j'étais là le jour de ton arrivée, mais tu avais les yeux bandés, c'est vrai. Mon nom est Vergo.

Vergo se mit debout, et toisa Sanji tandis qu'un fin sourire ourlait ses lèvres.

\- Il paraît que tu es immortel et quoi qu'on te fasse, tu te régénères ? Hmm. Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi…


End file.
